Event Horizon
by ImSoAwesome
Summary: It was said one met their Destiny on the road less traveled. For Jaune Arc this road led away from Beacon Academy and toward a path of mystery, adventure, friendship, and secrets itching to be unearthed. What legends lied over the next horizon? Only by taking that first step forward would he learn and find out. And maybe, just maybe, end up becoming the hero of his story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** Just Over the Horizon

* * *

"Is there a contract I need to sign?"

"Yes and no. While a waiver excusing responsibility of the company in regards to the program is mandatory, it's a bit more lenient than that," The man, Mister Grey, regarded him as he gathered things together, "it's not a job per se, with assignments and a fixed pay rate. That would require you working in the company. Rather an Archivist position is based solely on performance and discoveries."

Jaune supposed that made sense - after all, whatever they'd be searching for couldn't all be worth the same.

Jaune certainly hadn't expected to meet at a museum of all places - he thought it would be more of a, well, company. With fancy suited board members and complicated jargon known only by degrees of eight years or higher. He expected it to be complicated, having sat down at the desk fully prepared to be lost and confused.

Surprise, surprise.

The middle-aged man before him continued, directing Jaune's attention at a scroll. "Vale museum is but an expansion of the larger company at hand - the AHC. The Archived History Company. The employees here manage and run the displays like a normal museum would. Various items and artifacts are shipped out to our primary branches in all the major Kingdoms. Of course, you can understand why they can't be the ones out there actively searching."

Of course, it was too dangerous.

Archaeological finds were rare primarily because of Grimm, and Jaune didn't need to do research to figure that out. From what he knew, bandits thrown on top of that only made it worse. What little excavations that could be done needed to meet a set of safety precautions if normal people planned to venture outside the Kingdom.

So what did that boil down to? Professionals.

And if not them, then people who were less qualified but still up for the task. That's where Jaune came in.

Mister Grey slid a sheet of paper Jaune's way, along with a pen. "The waiver. Of course, the company cannot be faulted for the injuries or deaths of Archivists. This is a volunteered program with substantial rewards to success and no penalties for failure. Of course, failure means no pay, but again this is not a required labor and it is solely the individual's choice.

Jaune nodded as he read over the paper; nothing major, nothing crazy that stood out. While they certainly buttered up their words, in the end it was simple.

Archivists explore the region in search of lost artifacts, civilizations, tools and pieces of history. They bring these things back and are paid according to the value. The range of which was anything above five hundred lien. Which was the bare minimum. This of course factoring the risks the Archivists take out in the wildlands.

If you found something, you got fairly paid for it. If you didn't find anything, you lose nothing but don't get any payment. And the obvious risk of death... an ever present issue.

When Jaune first made his interview, they'd stated that deaths had occurred, perhaps not frequently, but it wasn't abnormal.

The more rational side of him raised the question - why was he doing this? Maybe desperation, a desire for peril and mayhem, an attraction to history and legends? It, honestly, was little of everything; all of them wound together with his clenching gut that made him want to hurl right then.

And even through that, Jaune grabbed the pen and signed his name. He wasn't proud of his signature, sloppy and messy unlike his sisters. But they didn't judge here - your handwriting didn't matter; your skill level didn't matter. Everyone had a fair and equal chance.

That's all Jaune wanted.

Grey took back the sheet of paper, glazed eyes boring back into his nervous ones as he put the sheet of paper with a few others, his name signed on it then promptly shelved with the others.

"Mister Arc, you are aware that by signing this you acknowledge and completely accept that the Archivist Company is not responsible for personal injury, grievance, dismemberment or death that may occur to you. Under your government license, issuing your right to Article 3-12 of the Valean Kingdom Law?"

"Yes sir."

The man took out a small device, a little pin with a recorder on it and handed it to Jaune. "Please recite Article 3-12 and exercise your right to way of absolute freedom. This recording will be kept in your files in the event that any lawsuits are filed against the company that violate the waiver's specifications."

Jaune took the recorder, staring at it for a second. Who would've thought such a small device could be so intimidating? It was barely bigger than his finger, just a small black tube with a recording device built in.

Once he spoke into this, he cemented his intention to go through with his choice.

He'd thought about it long and hard. For weeks. Months. About the years of training he put into becoming a Huntsman. He'd come to find out that all that effort just wasn't enough, a measly three compared to the standard eight. Yet Jaune still wanted to try, he wanted to believe that he could be given a chance.

But he hadn't. He'd been told no.

So here he was, two months later, attempting something much more foolish in the face of a crushed dream.

It wasn't safe, it wasn't smart. In fact, his family was rightly concerned. And even Jaune had to wonder if he'd lost his sanity along with his chance at Beacon. He didn't know the answer - all he knew was what he wanted, what he dreamed of, had been taken out of his reach.

He wanted to take it back.

His throat felt dry, and he fought to hold the device steady. "My name is J-Jaune Arc. Age: Sixteen, hereby exercise my right to article three, section twelve of the Valean Kingdom Law: the right to leave the walls of an established society for personal pursuit and freedom."

His wished his hands hadn't clammed up, that the stutter in his voice hadn't made his resolve sound so flimsy. But it did, because he was scared.

Wouldn't anyone be?

Mister Grey took the device back and placed it with his folder, Jaune followed him as he stood up. "And with that Mister Arc, you are all set. Your state issued license for archaeological exploration will be mailed to you within ten business days. As well as a new ID with a specific number to permit passage through the walls. After which you are legally permitted to come and go as you please."

He'd done it, he really had. This was it. With this, his dream could come true.

It didn't feel quite as liberating as he'd thought - between his uneasy legs and rapid thoughts, it was honestly bittersweet. Of course, just because he'd done this didn't mean he had to go through with it. As the man said, there was no consequence for not doing anything.

But there was no reward either. No money, no recognition… no dream.

Jaune didn't want to sit around, he didn't want to wallow in depression while his peers were out there becoming amazing warriors and heroes. No while he knew damn well he could do what they could, too!

He could be a hero.

Sure, an Archivist wasn't a hero. But a Huntsman wasn't necessarily one either.

The Huntsman Academy refused to help him, so maybe the world outside the walls would show him the way. This was a stepping stone, granted a very steep one, but it was his best option.

Mister Grey held out his hand and Jaune firmly shook it. "The Archivist Company thanks you for your willing sacrifice in the pursuit of knowledge. The company cannot support you in any way further than this, the rest is up to you. Are you prepared for that Mister Arc?"

He wasn't.

"I am." Jaune nodded.

"Then may you be safe on your journeys." Grey nodded before taking a seat again, "before you go, are there any questions you might have? I'm no adventurer - nor do I have experience in combat, but you learn a few things in my time working here. And many Archivists before you have passed their knowledge onto others."

Jaune didn't think he had questions at first, but since he was here, it would be nice to know where to go from here.

"I guess… where to I start? Like, what should I do first?"

The employer seemed to the think for a second, gray eyes on his desk as he clasped his hands together. "Hmm, I suppose there are few things... for one, we highly recommend avoiding bandits, even if you might have combat experience. Bandits will attack anyone, so it's best to just avoid them."

Bandits. Just the word was unnerving. He didn't have much in the way of money, and nothing too valuable to steal. But if his name grew or if he just managed to get a stash of valuables and just happen across some thieves…

He didn't want to think about that. Not now at least.

"Other than typical survival knowledge, which is solely dependent on the individual to use or not use, there are many warriors and Huntsmen that look for ways to make money. While there is no official place as far as we know, if you visit taverns and offer payment, that is most likely where you'll find someone willing to aid you. Do this with caution however, as you could very well be showing your pouch to thieves and killers."

So even in places that were supposed to be safe, Jaune had to be aware of who to trust? The boy felt his heart plummet a little at that realization; that he could very well be setting up himself at any time to get robbed or murdered. He was sure he could defend himself when necessary but this...

Could he be prepared for a scenario like that?

"If you're looking for help, the most well known place around here is known as 'The Cache', located in the village Briel if Northern Sanus." Mister Grey cleared his throat, "It notably has Huntsmen that frequent it and according to most, are pretty honest if not a bit harsh. You may be able to find hired hands there. These are good people to ask questions about survival in the wild as well, most are willing to help, especially for an aspiring Huntsman like yourself."

Jaune nodded, more to himself than Grey. Okay, that sounded good. That'd have to be the first place he looked.

"One more thing, there may be odd jobs that you can pick up yourself. Lots of places have what we call Job Boards for people willing to take them. If you're stripped for cash, taking on some of these can be an effective alternative to making money. And I think that's honestly all I can offer you. I'm sorry if that's not satisfactory."

Jaune shook his head. "It's alright, that's way more than I expected. I really appreciate it. You have a good evening, sir."

Jaune turned to leave, pausing just as the employer called out to him. "Good luck Mister Arc."

He paused at the door, hand on the frame... and those fingers clenched a little tighter. His heart threatened to burst from his chest. From his thoughts, from the stupidity of this decision, everything. Months ago, everything fell apart for him.

Now he was trying to piece himself back together. He didn't want his dream to fade away, he'd rather be dead before he let that happen.

So, good luck? Yeah.

He was going to need a lot of that.

* * *

 _ **~ISA~**_

* * *

The image of his bawling family was still fresh in his head.

The lack of sound, pervaded only by the low hum of the ship, barely did anything to remedy that. Perhaps if there was noise he wouldn't be able to think about it. Be able to pretend it never happened.

No such luck.

His mother, ever the hardened warrior had seemed unmoved. She wasn't a woman to show much emotion beyond intense fury. But she was still his mother, and she tried every excuse in the book to convince him against going. His Dad showed a bit more emotion, but he was only one that supported his decision, even if Jaune knew he didn't exactly agree with it. His older sisters, his twin - Jaune thought he'd be used to the tears by now. But they broke his heart with every drop.

It didn't stop him.

Save for one tiny, little nine-year-old.

'You don't love me!' Jaune could almost laugh if his little sister hadn't been bawling, clinging to his side as if she planned to go with him. But she knew the truth, he wasn't leaving because he was angry or hated them.

He just didn't want to do nothing. He didn't want to be nobody. Jaune wanted to be something - something spectacular. So he could prove the doubters wrong; so he could prove to the world that he was just as capable as everyone else.

Prying the girl off had been hard, as it usually was, but in the end, she'd supported his decision.

Jaune remembered embracing his mom and dad, both gripping him ever so tightly. It made him realize in that moment they were letting their son go, their only son. He couldn't imagine how terrifying that had to be. They could only sit by and watch as he ventured into an anarchic world brimming with monsters, both of Grimm and people alike.

But he made a promise. He promised them many things when he looked them in the eyes.

"I'm going to make you proud." He'd said through his own tears as he regarded his family, "I'm gonna become someone awesome and amazing. And you're gonna be able to brag to your friends and say, 'that's my son, and that's my brother!' I'll call whenever I get the chance. And I'll come visit whenever I can, I promise I will."

They'd smiled for him. And they'd let him go. Whatever they thought, whatever they believed, that was out of his control.

The only path the take was forward.

Jaune was the only one on the ship; which he was glad for, it gave him time to think, to wonder if this was the right decision. Maybe not for his family, hell, it might not even be right for him the end!

But it was his decision. A decision that he was glad to find he didn't regret.

"Alright kiddo," The pilot spoke over the intercom, "I'll be dropping you off in Poro, it's a small village just before the border between Vale and the Grand Steppe. There shouldn't be Grimm for miles and there are plenty of villages nearby. I'd head to one of those to rest up, we'll be landing in an hour or so."

Jaune nodded, though it was obvious his response didn't matter. He was ready - scared, but ready.

Looking out the window, he saw the walls of Vale in the great distance. Natural mountains and manmade structures spread for thousands of miles long and hundreds of miles high. It stretched into oblivion, his bastion of safety for the last sixteen years.

And to the opposite window, an even greater distance. Accentuated by the early rising sun and warm summer air, it was bountiful and big. Scary and exciting.

Jaune's dreams were out there somewhere, just over the horizon.

And now he was chasing it.

* * *

 **Hello readers, my name is ImSoAwesome and welcome to a brand new fic of mine called Event Horizon.**

 **This is a fic that has been a solid month in the making - and you would think that for such a long time I'd have a deep, complex, complicated story full of twists, turns and surprises.**

 **I have only some of those things.**

 **I noticed a lot of my fics in the past lacked the aspect of fun that I used to feel writing fanfiction. Suddenly I was trying to appeal to people with certain ideas that only liked. Let me explain.**

 **I read the things I like. And I write the things I love. That's just how I work.**

 **And I love adventures, I love a story that I can just have fun with and do whatever I want. Where there is no real end goal, just me and the characters I'm portraying going on epic adventures. That's what I want from this.**

 **This fic is for my readers, as all my stories will be, but this fic is also for me as well. So I can feel that aspect of fun again, which had been lost to me for two years now.**

 **You'll notice I added some small details like Jaune's ethnicity and nationality. While these aren't touched upon in canon, I'm going to do them here in my own way. These details don't really matter but they will help make the world feel more natural and real if that makes sense.**

 **In this case the country Jaune was born in is his nationality, so he's Valean. But his racial background, for me, I'll be using the continents since they were there before the Kingdoms. And I'll appropriately align the characters based on skin tone/background, etc.**

 **So in this case, fair-skinned characters trace their origin back to Sanus, and so they are referred to as Sansean.**

 **Of course, this might create some confusion about certain characters, like Weiss or one, But I'll do my best to clarify when it matters.**

 **ISA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Little Hero, Lively Lady

* * *

Jaune adjusted the strap on his pack, settling its weight as he hoisted it over his shoulders.

He was thankful for the warm nights, especially out here where he presumed it might've been colder. There was a steady incline ahead of him, leading to an endless forest and flatland stretching into the misty distance. The scent of dirt and wet grass wafted into his nose as he took a deep breath.

Looking at his scroll he saw the battery beginning to dwindle - sure he had spare cartridges, but he'd have to remember to get more when he was in town.

A four day walk according to his map. And in the village previous, someone had been kind enough to let him know that this area was relatively free of Grimm. He encountered a few on occasion - a lone Beowolf at most, they could be dealt with. The real challenge was the walk itself.

Still he'd powered the last three days, he figured he must have some sort of survival skill to manage that. Briel wasn't far, about a four-hour journey from here. The blonde sighed, pocketing his scroll and ensuring he had everything. His bag, his sword, his scroll - yep, it was all here. The fire was long since out and he had nothing to leave behind.

He looked over the distance again, it was beautiful... and long.

Jaune groaned.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Paradise…"

And it was exactly how he'd imagined it would look - grainy and old. And even from here, Jaune could catch the aroma of coal and local foods. This was a world of wood and brick roofs from Jaune's perch on the high hills. Protecting the town was tall blockade of tree trunks boarded together and ringed around the perimeter. And at the entrance was a cobblestone arch, two watchmen on either side.

It was a mix between a sigh of relief and a wordless prayer that gave Jaune Arc the means to pick up the pace.

Briel was as simple as could be; the town much bigger than he thought now that he was in it. It was a collection of homes, maybe a hundred or so that weren't too neatly built around one another. It wasn't a town built by professionals for certain, but it reeked of the hard work of citizens seeking to build something outside the constraints of taxes and employment.

Bountiful in its own way as Jaune made his way through the small marketplace; people came and went on horses and vehicles. It was an abundance of old and new that Jaune saw all the time at home and in Vale. Just a weird amalgamation of the humble country and the bustling city.

But it worked.

 _Inn…_ Jaune begged, scouring about to find one. It had been a tiring walk, though thankfully one without conflict. Be it luck or circumstance, it didn't matter to him. All he wanted was some sleep.

He found his target, a moderately sized building with just the word 'Inn' in faded blue neon lights. Why they were on during the day was anyone's guess. He left the girl sweeping outside a small wave; met only with an eye roll.

So much for common courtesy.

The lobby was rather shabby, smelling of shaven wood. The air was cooler inside than outside, the crackle of the fireplace brought the homely ether to life. Homemade furniture of mostly wood but it looked sturdy. Jaune wasn't looking for anything five star, so long as it served its purpose.

"A room for one please." Jaune asked, approaching the man behind the counter.

"Hah, travelin', kid?" The man greeted him with a smile; he was a gruff man, balding at the top of his head but bearing a large beard and mustache to make up for it. But not portly, surprisingly. He was fit and strong despite his apparent age. And he seemed happy to greet people. He had to own this place.

Jaune chuckled a little as he took out his wallet. "Do I look that obvious?"

"With that dumb look on yer face? I reckon ya do. There's a certain feel to people around here - most people aren't outright polite. You can kinda tell if you've lived here long enough. If you were a regular, you needn't have scoped out the place when ya first walked in."

Jaune's eyes widened a little. Well that was perceptive. Then again, it's not like Jaune was trying to hide it. Still, was it really that easy to tell he was an outsider? He told him the price and gave him a small metal key.

"Room 311. Up the stairs, down the hall, sharp left, down the hall again until the very end." The man recited, "Whatcha out here for?"

"Ah well, I guess you could say I'm searching."

"Something or someone?"

"A thing. There's no one I'm looking for out here."

"Well word of advice: most people will be able to tell you're fresh game with one look, I'd try to blend in as much as possible. We got rules and regulations in most towns for sure, but there ain't no absolute law. So, watch your back and be wary."

Jaune swallowed. That was incredibly ominous. Not long ago he'd been happy to arrive in town and now he'd have to sleep with one eye open?

But his concerns were waved off when the owner laughed. "Relax kid, I'm not trying to scare ya. Just handin' out some tips on how it works out here. This is a nice little town, we got our knuckleheads - like my dumbass brothers, but you're pretty safe here. But if you're on the road, just make sure you're looking out for yourself, alright?"

"Uh, yeah, you got it, sir."

"Cal. Ain't no sir, I'm just an old man living out the rest of his days - hoping to get my last kid out my place and into a spot of her own!" He said the last part loudly.

"I heard that, Pa!"

"You were supposed to!"

Jaune stepped back with a little laugh, watching for a few seconds as the woman from outside came back in brandishing the broom. That was his cue to head up the stairs, best not be around if a brawl went down.

His room was nothing special; but he was glad for it. It was homey and simple, and the natural smell made him feel right at home. A small bathroom, no television and one decently sized bed with very inviting sheets. The boy dropped his stuff right away.

He felt he could fall asleep right then; the cushiony oasis soaking up the sore muscles little by little. The satisfying creak of the bed frame drove home that this feeling was real. Right now, he didn't care about anything, he just wanted to sleep.

Still, he couldn't do so for long; it was hardly into the afternoon and Jaune wasn't planning on sleeping in all day.

He'd seen the Cache on his way here, and it wasn't very busy, so he figured most of its patrons had to be there at night. If he was lucky he could find a Huntsman or bounty hunter that would be willing to help him on his excavation.

Jaune pulled out his scroll, turning onto his back and holding it up so the light shined down on his face. The small map marked his destinations, one set on Briel. He marked that off.

The Temple of Gaia was next.

The AC had sent him a list of potential excavation sites. The temple had been searched before, but many people still believed there were things of worth still there. It was a long-abandoned temple that was the remains of a buried kingdom in the past named Gaia. There was stuff about it in history books; and what very little they could learn about it in school. It was a country that celebrated artistry and creativity, and their ancient artifacts were proof of that.

This temple was big, a few acres wide in fact, which meant the search would take quite a while. Most people tended to avoid it in favor of bigger game since it wasn't very notable; not to mention that particular area of Sanus was crawling with Grimm.

The Grimm were the only problem Jaune had yet to sort through - he knew how to fight, but he'd never actually faced Grimm in such numbers before. He thought he'd get the experience at Beacon…

Regardless, it was worth a shot. And it was just a few days away, so it was the perfect place to start.

He'd need help, as Jaune couldn't exactly be sure what to expect out there. Having an experienced fighter would help.

Jaune yawned, falling to the mattress's spell without resistance.

He'd get it all sorted out when he woke up.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

The sound of shattering glass and raucous laughter was the first thing Jaune noticed as he approached the double doors of the pub.

The second thing was the mess of bodies, loud and unintelligible besides a few loud curses. He was sure to step out of the way as a drunken man came barreling through the doors, his fellow man in hot pursuit. Jaune stepping aside as their bodies tumbled on one another's in the most awkward scrap Jaune had ever seen.

People stopped and cheered the men on; and anyone who wasn't interested simply kept on. This must've been normal.

Upon entering the pub, Jaune was hit with the scent of drink. It practically soiled the air. Low light kept the room animated, making the atmosphere strangely calm despite how loud and proud the patrons were. Most of the bar was taken up and the few tables that were around were completely drawn up by people. But everyone was having a good time.

It was almost hard to believe that Huntsmen, powerful and praised heroes who defended the world against their greatest enemy, frequented a place like this.

And it was obvious they were Huntsmen, from their outlandish clothes to the weapons they either had sheathed or sat on their tables. Drinks and food spilling over them without a care.

And suddenly Jaune felt a lot smaller than he did before entering.

None of them looked particularly mean, but they didn't strike him as kind either. It helped Jaune none that he hesitated simply by looking at them. These people didn't know him, and like Cal said, they'd be able to smell a scrub a mile away. Why would these people take him seriously?

 _Go home._ A traitorous voice, his voice. The one that always told him to give up because whatever he was trying to do was impossible. Jaune wouldn't listen, not this time. He'd come this far. He couldn't back out!

"Be confident." Jaune whispered as he weaved past body after body. It was a hard balance, trying to look around while not trying to _look_ like he was looking around. This proved... difficult. Gradually feeling even more like an idiot as he ran into waitress after patron, and vice versa.

He looked at a few potential ones, searching for those that were alone preferably, and there were quite a few.

He considered a dark-haired man probably in his twenties. He sipped his drink alone and seemed content that way. He didn't see the type to bother.

Then a woman who was tilted back in her seat against the wall, feet propped up on the table. And with her hat over her eyes and a shotgun lying on her stomach, finger inches from the trigger. Yeah... he didn't want to imagine what would happen if he surprised her.

Oh, there was someone! Middle aged. Silent but cool looking like some sort of Ace Huntsman or whatever. Jaune felt he could approach him.

At least until he noticed his picked his teeth... with a dagger.

Jaune hurriedly went the other way.

And there he was, now standing by the very opposite wall to where he stood before. Having accomplished nothing.

Jaune resisted the urge to rip out his hair.

"Screw it." Jaune bit down on his anxiety. He had to stop thinking and just do it. It's what his Dad said to do when it came to girls, right? Confidence. That's all he needed... so that's what he did. He approached every capable fighter he saw.

A choice Jaune soon regretted.

No. No way. Didn't want to hear it. Sorry kid. Wasn't looking for jobs right now. Another no. Wasn't worth it. Get away from her before she blew his brain right out of his skull.

It was an assortment of... colorful responses. Especially the last, where Jaune held his hands up with an audible shriek and the bar burst into laughter. He was under the threat of death… and they laughed!?

The simultaneous destruction of his pride and manhood led to Jaune sitting at the bar in defeat. He sat at the very end, thankfully only tolerating a man who was too far gone to notice him. Good. He didn't think he could handle more embarrassment.

"You look a little rough, young man." Spoke the bartender; a younger man than Cal, but built and confident looking. He polished and rested glasses with practiced ease even with his eyes on Jaune. The young hero simply letting his cheek sit in his palm.

"Long, disappointing night."

He nodded, understandingly. "How about a drink then, on me? Something to pick up your spirits." He shrugged when Jaune refused it but didn't seem offended. Instead he carried on with a calm smile.

"I feel you though. I saw you trying to hire people; most people here would normally be willing, which is strange. You did offer to pay them, right?"

"Of course. A thousand."

The man's reaction was different than Jaune expected. Instead of being surprised, he burst out laughing. Jaune could only stare at him in disbelief; what could possibly be so funny?

"Level with me," The bartender said between guffaws, "What made you think Huntsmen would take a measly thousand to risk their lives for multiple days in the Grimmlands?"

Jaune was about to tell him just that. And then the realization dawned on him… was a thousand not reasonable? It was all the money Jaune was able to gather before he left but it was still a lot, at least to him. It was a simple temple he was trying to explore, but perhaps hadn't really taken thought to the Grimm. Experienced Huntsmen or not, Grimm could still kill you. He was asking these people to risk their lives for him.

What would that look like? A Huntsmen risking his life, earnings, and future for chump change?

Even Jaune didn't think he'd take that job.

"On average jobs like this weigh in about five thousand," The bartender continued, "For risk, for protection, procuration of objects and the like. They aren't being mean or anything, but I guess now you see why they all rejected you."

It wasn't worth it. Of course, it made perfect sense. And it made Jaune feel all the dumber. He should've realized it sooner. He really had no idea what he was doing.

And that hurt… a lot.

"Is that drink still on you?"

The man chuckled again, finding a glass a filling it for him. "Nothing too strong for you, kid. Still has a taste to it. So, don't take a little rejection so hard - rookie mistakes. Everyone makes them. Maybe not as bad as yours but hey, apples and oranges."

Jaune sighed for perhaps the billionth time. Well, this was a situation, wasn't it? A beginning Archivist, only a thousand lien to his name had no choice but to try and reach a barren temple through a region of blood thirsty monsters. Alone.

Sigh number one billion and one.

"Hey, this seat taken?"

The last Jaune had seen, there hadn't been a seat next to him, but perhaps he just wasn't looking. Before him was a woman. Creamy tan skin, short brown hair that just brushed her shoulders. Melted caramel in her eyes. She was a natural kind of beauty; no makeup, no lipstick.

He shook his head no.

"Great," She said, her voice mature and womanly. Not sultry, to Jaune's surprise - but confident with a tinge of something lively. She shuffled next to him, and Jaune gulped as her shoulder brushed his. Now was not the time to be getting nervous! "Something fruity and girly, Harry."

"Girl, when are you gonna wise up and get some ale in your system?" The bartender, who Jaune now knew as Harry responded, "Aren't you a little old for kiddie drinks? No offense, kid."

"Hey, I'm still young. Don't lump me in with your crowd of old men." The woman shot back with a point of her finger.

"Pff." Jaune let a smile slip.

"So, I saw your little display over there." The woman arched her head toward the Huntsmen, Jaune didn't miss the slight chuckle in her voice.

"You're over here to laugh at me too? Great…" Jaune mumbled, fighting the red in his cheeks.

"Well I won't say I'm not, but no need to be such a grouch…" She accepted Harry's drink, swirling it in her hand as she continued, "Cheer up. I'm here to offer my help."

Jaune might've choked on his drink if he hadn't held steady on the counter. He fired an incredulous look her way. "Wh- really? But I don't -

"I know, and Harry is right that what you're asking for isn't worth what you're offering. But hey, maybe I'm generous." She shrugged with a glowing smirk, "I suppose it doesn't matter, does it? So long as you've got someone watching your back?"

That was what Jaune wanted. Even if he didn't have an acceptable amount of money for her, he'd at least want to give her something more than that. If he found something and sold it, he'd surely pay her back.

"Y-yeah, that's all I need."

"Then catch me up, Captain. What are looking for out here on the high seas?" The woman interlocked her fingers as her eyes considered his. But Jaune couldn't hold it, not with how pretty they were and how her smile made him think things he should not have been thinking.

 _Bad brain! Evil brain!_

Instead he stared down into his half-finished cider. Pretending he couldn't hear her amused chuckle.

"An abandoned temple. I know where it is, but not whats in it. There might be something valuable worth selling, maybe…"

"Ooh, shooting in the dark. I love a risk taker."

Jaune immediately panicked. "It - It's not like I have much to work with! I've never done this before!"

"You haven't?" her eyes widened a little, as well as her smile. Something told him that perhaps that was bad, "Sounds like there is a story behind this."

"It's not all that interesting..."

"Don't be silly. I'm sure a brave little hero like you has lots of tales to spin the ladies with." Well Jaune had gotten something right from his first impression of the woman; she was awfully playful. It wasn't something Jaune was unused to - he had three older sisters. But he didn't expect such a vibrant personality out here of all places. "Anyway, unless you plan to face the Grimm in the dark, I'm assuming we'll start tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah, here let me pay you." Jaune reached into his pocket.

"Whoa, don't be so hasty." The woman laughed, "Half up front. The rest later. You sure are an eager little newbie."

Jaune fought his blush, ignoring the chortling bartender. He came here for a serious proposition and ended up embarrassing himself the whole night. Was it too late to go home?

"So where should I find you tomorrow?"

"I'm staying at the Inn, I should be up early. I can wait at the gate."

"Perfect," The woman got to her feet, patting his shoulder before heading off, "Good night Harry. And kid, sleep hard. You'll be needing it tomorrow."

Jaune simply watched her go, making sure to not notice the way her hips swayed when she walked. And suddenly he remembered the one thing he forgot to ask. "Uh, hey, I didn't get your name!"

Thankfully she'd heard, blue meeting golden brown once again. "Amber. Yours?"

"Uh... Jaune." The blonde slapped his forehead. He was not good with talking to women he'd come to realize... at all.

But still, he felt his chest warm up as she grinned back. "Well then, Uh Jaune, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Shorter chapter than I'd hoped, but hey, I think it came out alright. Chapter length will vary quite a lot, though I guess my fics have always been that way. Don't worry though, chapter three will be a much longer treat!**

 **Jaune meets his first party member! Though she hasn't yet joined the party of course but details. I've always wanted to use Amber in a fic, but since we don't really have an idea of her personality I decided to go with someone fun but mature. Think Yang but actually funny with no puns. More will be expanded on her in time.**

 **Next chapter Amber and Jaune visit the Temple of Gaia. What trials await them?**

 **Read on, reader. Read on.**

 **ISA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Can Heroes be Afraid?

* * *

The crunch of grass beneath his boots fell in sync with the rustling trees and chirping birds. Yellow lights peeked over the canopy, settling on Jaune. The cool wind had shaken him awake with ease, and his mind wandered as he watched the trail ahead.

Their journey had begun an hour ago, and with pretty much a whole two days ahead of them, Jaune was glad to start early. Of course, in anticipation for it, Jaune had failed to consider how long those days would feel.

Without conversation.

A good morning and point in the correct direction was all Jaune had been able to offer to Amber at the start. And since then, a great war raged in his mind as he wondered how best to say something. They walked beside one another; Jaune taking careful effort not to stand very close, giving her space. More for his sake than hers, but the issue remained.

What should he talk about? Should he even talk about anything? Did she feel awkward? Was he making her feel awkward!?

Alas, even with so many words in his head, nothing came out. He'd look at her through the corner of his eye, sometimes she was looking back and sometimes she wasn't. But either were good opportunities, right? He knew he didn't have to, but just walking in silence left Jaune's skin bristling. They walked the road wordlessly up to now, several times Jaune did want to say something but for the life of him couldn't. He just didn't know what to say.

Maybe it was luck or divine intervention, but Amber sighed loudly all of sudden. Jaune's back stiffened as he prepared for what she might say. "Alright, throw me a bone here, Jaune - how can you invite a lady all the way out here and not chat her up?"

 _Technically you invited yourself..._

"S-sorry..." He mumbled.

Amber smiled and waved it off. "Don't worry about it. In fact, let me help you out. I can tell you aren't exactly the most confident type –

"Really bolstering my self-esteem here..."

"- so, let's try and break the ice a little." She stopped to face him, "I'll go first, I'm Amber. Might I ask your name?"

This was certainly a forward way to get to know someone, but could Jaune really judge? Amber had accomplished something he'd failed consistently since this morning! Jerk.

"I'm Jaune Arc, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Jaune." Amber grinned, resuming her walk once again. Jaune made sure to keep pace with her. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it? Now with some common ground under our feet, no pun intended; whats your favorite color and why?"

"Yellow. And I don't know why. It just... is." Probably because of his hair, probably because of his family sigil - personally Jaune just favored the color. Which was odd as Jaune thought about it, he barely wore any yellow despite that. "What about you?"

"Black. Because you can't go wrong with a color like that, right?" She proclaimed with a knowing finger raised, "Think of it like how you enter a store and find a jacket you like, but don't like the assorted colors they offer. You aren't feeling the navy blue or crimson red. Even your favorite color is just a shade you don't like, or they happen to be out of stock. A predicament, for sure – but of course there is a solution. What do you settle for because it works for everything?"

"Black." Jaune grinned. It was an odd, but accurate thing to point out – he certainly never thought of it that deeply.

"Exactly. It's the perfect color!" Amber looked all too satisfied with having proven her point, tapping her chin in thought afterward. "Okay, next question: Oh, and to make it even more fun, lets answer at the same time. Ready? Favorite food."

"Cereal."

"Chocolate."

They both paused, looking at one another. And Jaune felt a smile break out.

"Cereal, really?" Amber laughed, "That's so basic."

"No, it's not! It classic! It's what every kid grows up and makes for breakfast the first time!" Jaune argued, crossing his arms.

"It's also boring. I prefer hot breakfasts – I will take oatmeal over just cereal and milk."

"It's the same thing!"

"Clearly you don't respect the greatness that is oatmeal, you knave." The woman raised her hands like braggart. "But me? I am brimming with culture. You could learn a few things me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Lay the sarcasm on a little thicker, why don't you? Anyway, it's your turn now. Surprise me."

"Okay," Jaune said eagerly, his question already in mind. "Uh... I was born in Lore. It's a small town in Vale. Where are you from?"

If Jaune's gaze hadn't drifted to the woman, he might have egged on the question due to a lack of a response. But he didn't - and he suddenly wished he'd never asked.

For a deep, almost angry frown had etched itself in Amber's face. Thankfully one that wasn't aimed at him.

"U-um... well actually that's a little personal right? I shouldn't have asked, ha ha..." Jaune rubbed the back of his head. Stop babbling, change the subject! "How about this then, is there any place you'd like to visit one day?"

She brightened up at that and Jaune held his sigh of relief. She answered the question with the same charisma she had before; and though the previous one still lingered in his head, he was happy the conversation was back to normal.

Even though it had happened only seconds ago, something in that frown had left Jaune bothered. It was so... despondent. Painful. Like she was reliving something terrible.

They went on for a few hours, questions evolved into stories. Amber told him of the many different towns she'd visited, Jaune in turn with stories of his sisters humiliating him on family trips. But it became less humiliating and funnier as they went on; and past his blushes, he found himself laughing with Amber too.

She apparently liked to dress for the occasion. But her preferred style was 'functional but stylish', which reflected in her attire. She really liked sweets, loved nature and being outside. But she could also pick up a book occasionally.

"So, humor me, Jaune," Amber chirped, "Whats a kid your age doing out here all by yourself? You're from Vale so why leave the protection of the Kingdom?"

"I'm looking for a temple."

"Oh really? I had no idea." Jaune didn't even need to look to know she was rolling her eyes, "Not what I mean though. I mean, whats the reason? Like what motivated you to do it?"

"I..." Jaune paused, he looked at Amber again to spot her questioning brow. It wasn't really a secret, so it probably didn't matter if he told her. Ultimately Jaune opted against it. "Its personal."

"Oh, well I'm sorry," She said with a smile but Jaune didn't miss that slighter falter in her expression. It at least showed her apology was genuine, "Didn't mean to push."

And suddenly that awkward silence was back again. But this time the memory of his letter, the one sent to Professor Ozpin was back in his head. And then the response - the rejection and soul crushing moment that had torn him up inside. It wasn't one he liked to recall.

But he'd never talked about it, never gotten it out. At the time his parents knew something was wrong and asked if he wanted to talk. But the stubborn brat he was, refused to open up. He didn't want them to pity him, he didn't want to feel the shame of his family knowing he was failure.

But Amber wasn't family, so what was the harm? After this excavation he was never going to see Amber again anyway…

"I'm trying to become something."

"Become something?" Amber quirked her eyebrow, "And what is it you're trying to become?"

"A hero." Jaune noticed her confused look, a look most people had when he told them this. "I guess I just wanna be different than how I used to be. I'm boring, and lame, and I wasn't all that motivated to try and stand out when I was younger. Even if I did want to be special."

"Hm, special." Amber chided, and she seemed to grind her teeth into the word, "I wouldn't bother with that - being special is overrated. It's more of a hassle than it is a blessing."

Jaune chuckled. "Pff, that's hard to believe."

"No, really. Whats the appeal, honestly? So many people want to be put on a pedestal and stand above others; and for what? For fame? Glory? Those things don't bring happiness, Jaune."

"Maybe not, but they can forge a path to it," was Jaune's immediate response, "I mean, are you saying it's wrong to want those things?"

"Not necessarily, I'm sure being recognized for your work and even praised for it is a fair thing to want. But lots of people get caught up by it. They want something that isn't theirs, or they try to take it from others. Or even worse, they force people who _do_ have what they want to use it for their benefit. And once they have it, they covet it; try to make sure its theirs and only theirs. Who cares how it affects others."

"Well, I'm not trying to steal from anyone, but I do want to prove that I can do it. I want to show people that even someone like me can become amazing."

"That's eager. And bold, which I suppose is a good thing," Amber shrugged, it hardly sounded like she even meant it, "But still, remember what I said: being special is overrated. It hardly does anything for you. In some cases, it makes your life hard for reasons that aren't your fault."

Jaune wasn't going to say that she was wrong; but it wasn't exactly a perspective he understood. In Vale, Huntsmen were special, and they were praised as heroes even in the time of peace. That's what Jaune wanted. How could something like that be bad?

So, he opted for a neutral response, one that neither agreed or disagreed with her. "I wish I believed you."

Amber sighed, her voice lowering as she mumbled words that swam in his head for the rest of the day. "Yeah, I wish you did too."

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

The sun had set, then risen again. Then it set once more, to rise again later. Then late into the afternoon of the third day, Jaune and Amber found the place they were looking for.

"You were definitely right about it being big..." Amber marveled as she gazed all around.

Jaune ran his hand through his hair as he and his temporary partner strolled through the cobblestone walls of the crumbling ruin. It was a huge span of walls - bigger and smaller buildings alike built together, strewn about seemingly at random. But that was due only to its crumbled state.

Vegetation coiled around manmade architecture, binding both worlds together. Discarded objects laid about; wagons, furniture, tools. Most of them came apart easily and didn't seem notable enough to keep. Of course, it wouldn't be so easy, the place had been searched before. If they were going to find anything, it was going to be in a very obscure location.

"Okay, little hero," Amber turned to him, "Where do we start?"

Jaune thought for a second, looking around them. They were at a literal crossroads, where the artificial hallway kept down the line while the unbidden paths to the left and right led to further collections of ruins.

"Anything worth taking up here is most likely gone, but a lot of people believe there might be hidden passages. If we can open one of those, maybe we'll find something worth selling."

"So, we split up and search for clues. Classy." Amber headed for the right path, "We should be in shouting distance of one another even if we split off - so make sure to give me that cute girly scream if you need me to save you."

"Isn't it the hero that saves the damsel in distress?" Jaune deadpanned.

"It is."

She didn't wait around for him to catch the meaning, and by the time Jaune did she was too far gone to make a comeback. Maybe that was for the best, he didn't have one to beat that anyway.

Amber: 1, Jaune: 0

In any case Jaune opted for the straight path, glancing at the old gazebo at the end of it. It had a huge ring around it that was made to be used as seats, though a good half of it had shattered. It surrounded a smaller inner circle that was probably supposed to hold water or some other liquid. But otherwise there wasn't much.

Jaune squared his legs before leaping into the air, landing on the tall archway that oversaw the winding path behind the gazebo. It stretched on, leading toward a huge building that, for the most part, looked intact. Huge stone columns supported it, with a big overbearing roof that somehow managed to stay up. A giant door at the fore and no windows to be seen.

"That has to be the temple."

Jaune thought to call Amber but decided against it. There was no Grimm around, so he had nothing to be worried about. Leaping off the arch, Jaune took off down the pathway, sliding down the slick grass to reach the base of the hill.

The door was ajar... strange, but Jaune didn't think much on it. Passing through, the musky air hit his face along with the accompanying smell. The place was dark and dry, but with the door open and a few holes in the roof, Jaune could see most of it. It was mostly empty, bar a few stone columns collapsed here and there. The only truly notable thing being the stage at the very end - a tall statue stood atop.

Jaune was about to turn away from it, search a bit more but the statue...

It was strange.

There was nothing visibly wrong with it; it didn't move or talk. But when he considered its face, he felt... something.

She, for it was a woman, had markings etched on her face and arms, almost like veins popping out of her skin. Her hair was ornately designed, a large bun with six offshoots and ornaments suspended from it. A goddess, perhaps? A figure that people of the old times used to worship? He could name off the top of his head a few deities that some groups worshipped, even if religion wasn't really a big thing these days.

But this one he'd never seen before. Not even in textbooks.

Jaune noticed the shape of a square, carved at the statue's feet. Words were engraved in it, Jaune promptly wiped it clean.

Daes Irae

Was that this goddess's name? Looking at her again, Jaune stared into the pupil less eyes. No reaction, no response. Just a lifeless statue that looked over him instead of at him. He held a stare for... he didn't know how long. But he couldn't turn away for some reason, there was something about it that just...

Just...

"Jaune?"

The voice pierced his brain; Jaune whipped around to find Amber standing behind him. Her eyebrow raised in confusion as she looked between him and the statue. "Find anything?"

"Uh, no..." Jaune spared one final look at the statue before approaching her, "It's pretty barren in here."

"Same," she let out a disappointed sigh, "I guess people really did clean this place out. But let's keep looking, we've got more ground to cover anyway."

"Got it." Jaune followed her, stopping short when his eye latched onto something else. Wood.

It sat near one of the walls, and just by it was a circular collection of rocks as well as the remains of something burnt. Curious, he jogged up to it, ignoring Amber's questioning shout. Kneeling to the artificial fireplace, Jaune noticed it immediately.

Burnt wood.

"What is it, Jaune?" Amber came from behind.

"This fire was put out probably a few hours ago."

"So, there are people here." She shrugged, "Are you so surprised? People kind of have to pass through here to get to northern Sanus, it's the safest shortcut since going around takes a few more days."

That made sense - and it made Jaune feel silly for thinking it was something else. The boy patted his cheek, hoping to snap out of whatever funk that statue had induced on him. He'd better just go before he started being the one carving gods out of stone.

That is, if the sharp sound of bullets being fired didn't take him out first.

"Find some cover!" Amber called out, as bullets bounced off the floor. Jaune was already ahead of her - a quick duck to the side brought him behind a worn wooden desk, he kicked it over to shield him. He sent a glance at Amber, who'd managed to duck behind a slab of rock.

Had that always been there?

"What do you want!?" Amber called out, her back to the slab as her hand reached for her staff.

The response was immediate. "Easy - everything!"

Jaune didn't know whether to think the answer clear or vague, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant. Their food, supplies, weapons - whatever they had on them. And they had a huge advantage, holding the door hostage and thus trapping them inside with no alternative.

"That's a steep price to pay for someone who just shot at us." Amber shot back.

"Hey, it's not just me here," The man had a condescending voice; annoyingly so. Sounding much like a wannabe bigshot,"Whats a man to do when he's got a dozen men who need food?"

A dozen?

Jaune gulped hard, silently drawing his sword just in case things went awry. A dozen armed men were waiting just by the door, demanding their stuff. That... was incredibly bad. Maybe if it were less, Jaune wouldn't feel inclined to comply. But right now, this situation just wasn't in his and Amber's favor.

"And how can we trust you?" This time Jaune called out, "How do we know you won't just shoot us after we give you our things?"

"You don't," The man said as a-matter-of-factly, "But I don't think you have much choice, now do ya?"

Jaune bit his tongue. He had them there. Another look at Amber, who of course didn't look to be very happy about the situation. She shook her head once they met eyes and Jaune felt his heart plummet.

Maybe a part of him had hoped just giving up would spare their lives, as it was clear if they resisted, they'd be killed. But he had training, didn't he? Three years of it. So why was he so hesitant against a bunch of thugs with guns?

"I don't have all day, you know? Gotta get back to our tribe, which is over two hundred members strong, mind you. It'd be really nice if you just gave us what we wanted so we can go peacefully."

"And you'll let us go?" Jaune asked.

The man sniggered. "Fine, fine. Yes, we'll let your sorry asses go."

Again, Amber shook her head. She didn't believe them, and Jaune thought that he could trust her judgement. But they were trapped, and while he had no idea how strong Amber was, he knew that he, himself, wasn't.

He couldn't risk his life. Or hers.

Yeah, they'd be hungry and defenseless without their weapons, but it was only a few days from Briel and so long as they avoided the Grimm and hunted for food, they'd be fine.

"Okay, I'm coming out!"

Jaune ignored Amber's frantic whispers, stepping out and into the light the outside projected from the door. True to his words, the man had just over a dozen men at his disposal. Each armed of blades and bullets. All of them immediately pointed at him. They were definitely tribal men, if their ragged worn clothes and dirty bodies were any indication. On the leader's jacket were splotches of... no, he didn't want to focus on that.

Jaune dropped his sword at his feet and kicked it their way. He then tossed his bag toward them, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"O-okay, there it is. My partner will come and hand over her things too. Then we can go?" Jaune swallowed hard. He hoped he was looking calm despite his heart threatening to burst, he was scared enough as it was - he didn't want them to know it too. They had his stuff, so they could go right? That's what the man said...

Jaune's face drained of color when the leader smiled, revealing a missing tooth. "Alright boys, light him up."

The cock of their guns made Jaune's spine run cold and the only thing he could do was close his eyes.

The bullets fired... but never hit.

And Jaune's eyelids opened, then a second later his body was shoved out of the way. A loud rumble shook both the temple and his eardrums as a jettison of rapidly moving earth shot past his vision. The thick columns blurred like a speeding car, destroying the ground at the feet of the bandits and hurtling them out the door. The pure strength of it blasted the door straight out of its foundation.

Standing there just beside him was Amber, her hand outstretched.

"Stay here." She ordered before dashing out the door. Wait, what was she doing running toward them? Wouldn't it be better to get away? Quickly, Jaune moved to grab his sword; well if she was going to fight, then he had to help her!

He stopped then, sword only half raised.

No, she didn't need his help.

She whirled her staff with fluidity, each strike decisive and sure. The pulse of blue aura boomed through each blow like low thunder, sending her opponents flying with each hit. They came back however, the fools.

Amber dropped one with a heel to his shin, her free hand landing an uppercut that took him out of the fight. She whipped around with brutal grace, her staff breaking the next one's nose. She swept him off his feet with one foot, then used that same one in an overhead that drove his back into the ground.

Bullets fired, but Amber was unfazed. She raised her hand and the bullets simply bounced away from her. Her hand became aglow with a white-blue aura and when she let it loose, it landed at the feet of the group.

Some scattered immediately for fear of what was to come... they were the smart ones.

Two however were blasted into the air when a huge column of solid ice burst out of the ground in a rush of cold wind, ice shards raining down around it. One was hit by the very base of it, and it sent him flying. The other was impaled straight through, the jagged ice ripping into his stomach and letting his blood run loose.

"You bitch!"

Her next attacker lacked any sense of self-preservation if he thought of attacking her after that. Amber promptly punished him, backhanding him with ease before driving her staff - that which had no sharp edge - into his neck. Jaune had to turn away, wishing he didn't have to hear the man choke on his own blood.

She gave the remaining no ground, stomping her foot into the dirt. Mere seconds later, the shifting earth rocketed at the others. Most of them got out of the way in time, but at least three were pummeled or otherwise crushed. Blood smeared in the grass.

After that, there were just four, including a panicked leader. He was heavily injured and struggled even to stand. Amber tapped her staff on the ground, making it tremble. Jaune could feel the pure power of her aura from where he was.

"Next?" She challenged.

The bandits cowered at her, the leader especially as he took a step back. The others were more proactive, hightailing before Amber could do anything else.

"Come on, Shay, forget her!"

The leader, who Jaune now knew as Shay griped as he bit his tongue. "You better hope we don't see you again - the Branwen tribe doesn't forget those who wrong us." It was a bold claim for sure, made significantly less terrifying as a stream of ice got him running.

And just like that, it was peaceful again.

Jaune seized that chance to run up to Amber, the woman simply standing in the field even once the bandits were out of sight. But she must have heard him approach, for she turned his way and...

Yeah, she was angry.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded. But Jaune felt he should be the one asking that. This woman was powerful! Manipulating earth, conjuring ice out of thin air - was it her semblance? And if so, just how powerful was she? She took out a dozen bandits seemingly with no effort, using powers Jaune had never even thought possible. Feats Jaune could never see himself doing.

"I-I was trying to save us..." He flimsily responded, but it wasn't enough for Amber as he soon discovered.

"And you thought negotiating with bandits was the best way to do it?"

In hindsight, yes, it was stupid. But Jaune didn't think he had another option. He wanted to avoid a fight, reduce the chances of them both getting hurt. How was he supposed to know she'd be capable of something like this?

But above all that, his heart plummeted at the deeper reasoning behind all of it. The reason he didn't want to admit.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I was just trying to be smart." Jaune settled for saying. It wasn't a lie. He truly did think he was making the right decision.

But it wasn't the whole truth, not even close.

He, who had three years of Huntsmen training under his belt, faltered to a group of outlaws with nothing but guns. What bigger disgrace could there be? He felt like he'd disappointed Amber, his father… and especially himself.

Amber rubbed her forehead, like a headache was coming over her. Just another thing Jaune felt shitty for causing. "Its fine, we're safe now so it's not a big deal anymore. But you need to remember this for the future. Never negotiate with bandits, even if they might be honest. How can you know for sure that they'll spare you?"

He didn't. He couldn't. And he wished he'd considered that earlier.

"That's why you resist, you fight. And if you have to..." She glanced at the man lying dead on the ground, Jaune followed. She didn't say it, she didn't need to. And Jaune didn't think he could handle hearing it.

"The point is, never do that again. Don't hesitate. You aren't weak Jaune, I've seen you fight the Grimm."

Yes, but those were Grimm. They were predictable and easier to dispatch of than people in most cases. Jaune had never really fought people before. But wasn't he supposed to expect that? He should've known he might encounter bandits. Perhaps not on his first outing but still the possibility was there.

"You'll have to get used to this if you plan on roughing it out here. The same rules don't apply as in the Kingdoms," Amber stated. Walking up to him she patted his shoulder again, "The weak die. The strong live." The girl managed a light chuckle then, "At least that's what the guys from the Branwen tribe believe."

Jaune didn't know what to say. In just a few minutes he'd been attacked by bandits, surrendered to them, watched a woman with incredible powers completely obliterate them and had been taught a lesson he thought he knew.

How wrong he was.

He utterly, pathetically wrong he was.

Jaune grabbed his things, sheathing his sword on his back. But his eyes remained glued to the ground, not even wanting to look Amber in the eyes.

"Well we've still got a few hours before nightfall." Amber suggested, "Let's keep on looking for treasure, eh?"

She made the attempt to bounce back. And Jaune could appreciate that. But he couldn't laugh, he couldn't smile. Not after all of that.

He simply followed her... and didn't utter a word.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Most of the searching had gone in silence.

Traces of the approaching night were over the horizon; a collection of orange, red and yellow lights mapped the skyline.

Which was about as interesting to Jaune as what he and Amber managed to find after scouring for the past four hours. Nothing. The most of what they'd found were some smaller things; ancient relics, tablets bearing old languages and ceramic tools. They were decent finds and would get them some money - but it was nothing great, nothing that would really give him the money he needed while on the road.

Now they were in large room that was most likely a library. Shelves were knocked over; broken weapons and torn portraits lay all over the floor. Withered parchment was scattered on the ground, the language too muddied to read. Jaune looked over his shoulder to spot Amber looking through a series of emptied shelves. By the looks of it she wasn't having any luck. He turned back his own, feeling about the wall as he tried to find a lever of some sort.

They'd looked everywhere, every corner and corridor. But it was all the same.

It just... sucked. It wasn't fair.

What had this stupid journey been for!? What had all the preparation, all the self-encouragement and hope, done in the end? Here he was, scavenging like the desperate man he was for some stupid ancient artifacts. All so he could become a hero. Really? How stupid was he?

He hated it. He wanted to punch the wall, then punch it more and more until he shattered his knuckles. He'd rather feel that pain and not... this.

With a sigh he slumped down, sitting against the wall. Amber was still looking, and even that annoyed Jaune. That she was willing to go on even though she was only hired to help. She honestly shouldn't care. Just like Jaune shouldn't. This whole thing was pointless.

He should've stayed home. He wished he didn't mean it, but now he really did. Now when he sat so low to the ground and hung his head, he felt like he was stupid to have left home.

"Still in your little mood, huh?" Jaune didn't even acknowledge Amber as she came up to him. He wanted to inch away when she sat next to him but didn't have the motivation to do it. She'd probably just follow him anyway.

The blonde grumbled. "What mood?"

"You've just been a little sour puss since the bandits," She spoke flatly, "I've been trying to talk to you, but you don't respond. Which must mean you're either ignoring me, which I am much too gorgeous for, or you're too lost in your own thoughts. I'll take a leap and guess it's the latter."

Jaune sighed and shrugged. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was right.

"Is it because I yelled at you? I didn't mean –

"It's not that."

"Okay, great, then what is it? Or do I have to deal with this moping around for the next three days?"

He wanted to be angry, snap at her. But he couldn't - he wasn't angry, at least not as much as he was sad... and defeated. He didn't look at her as he laid his head against the wall, sliding against it a little as he looked at the ceiling.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out for this..." Jaune admitted. He had no idea why he was pouring his heart out. He didn't know her, she didn't know him. They were temporary allies in a business exchange, nothing more.

Yet he continued.

"I thought I had what it took, I thought I was ready for this. I was wrong. I couldn't have been more wrong!"

There was no point holding back the truth anymore, not when Amber had caught him when he was feeling so very vulnerable. "The truth is, I was scared. That's the real reason why I didn't want to fight them. Inside, I couldn't convince myself that fighting them was the right choice. I thought that'd I'd lose, that I'd die. I froze, and I tried to think of the best way to get out alive."

Closing his eyes, he let out a breath, it trembled as his true feelings came to the surface. "But I almost got us killed. And that opened my eyes, it told me that I have no business out here. Acting like I'm strong, pretending that I have what it takes to survive out here."

He didn't want to look at her, he didn't want her to see his face; how humiliating it felt to admit to such weaknesses in front of such a strong, fearless woman. His eyes welled up, but he refused to let them fall. He wanted to keep some dignity. "I thought that I could prove Beacon wrong; that just because they wouldn't let me go to school there, didn't mean I couldn't become a hero."

Jaune's fist slammed the ground, pebbles stabbing his fingers. "But what kind of hero stands there and does nothing!? What kind of hero just gives the bandits what they want!? I was a coward! Too busy being afraid for my own life, instead of fighting like I should have done!"

He punched the ground again; the sting was nothing compared to the turmoil in his heart. "That's not what a hero does. I'm just a coward, not even weak - just a scaredy-cat, too afraid to do what should've been done. I should've fought with you, I should've helped. But I just watched! I hired you help me, and when the moment really mattered I did nothing to help you!"

The hand that previously beat on the ground now covered his eyes. The tears were coming, and he tried his best to stop them, to no avail.

"And now..." His voice cracked, almost like a whimper, "I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do, damn it."

There was silence after that, all Jaune could hear were his ragged breaths, all he could feel was the wet tears and cold floor. Just damn everything. The world, the bandits, himself - all of it.

After this, he was going home. It would be going home in shame and disappointment, but this was as far as he came. He didn't belong out here. He wasn't ready for this, and he never would be. Becoming a hero? That was a child's fantasy.

He'd never had what it took to be a hero. It was best to just give up now.

"So, you're upset because you were afraid? Don't be crazy."

What? Jaune freed one eye so he could look at the woman beside him, she didn't look back at him, but her eyes were narrowed like she was seeing something ahead of her. "You're supposed to be afraid - that's the _right_ thing to feel. And anyone that isn't afraid is either dead now or will be way before you. To be scared isn't a bad thing. It doesn't make you a coward."

The woman let out a breath. "I envy that fear."

She envied it? "What... what do you mean?"

"I've been out here so long, that fighting and killing is ingrained in me. I'm not afraid, and because of that, I don't take my life into account. And you might think that's okay, because I'm really strong right?" She chuckled, but it was different one than it usually was. It was forlorn... empty. Then she shook her head, like she was affirming these words to herself as much as him, "No, it's not okay - I throw away my life, my sense of self. I throw away my goals and wishes, when I should be wanting to live, and I should fear losing the only life I have."

Amber looked at him. "I wish I was afraid like you, maybe I would feel more whole."

And in hearing that, Jaune felt an ache in his chest not for himself, but for Amber. What had she gone through? What had caused her to be so unafraid and impulsive? She always seemed so mature and put together, but perhaps he hadn't looked deeply enough to see she had weaknesses just like him.

"Don't stop being afraid. Never stop. Because that fear is what will propel you forward and keep you alive. Treasure your life and never throw it away for no reason. Maybe you hesitated this time; but that's okay, you know better now, right?"

She tapped her temple. "Keep it up here. Don't forget the fear you felt today - lock it in your heart and remember what you did the first time. So that when you feel that fear again, you remember to make the smart play. Sometimes you run, sometimes you surrender, and sometimes you fight - it doesn't matter, so long as it's the option that keeps you going."

She then punched his shoulder, giving him a small smile. Jaune removing his hand from his face and wiping away any fallen tears. "I'm not going to pretend to know what makes a hero - I'm not even sure if something like a hero exists anymore... but I bet you'd be pretty damn happy to prove me wrong, right?"

"What…?"

"I mean, if you wanna be a hero, then be one. Stop trying to be. I doubt there is a manual for that kind of thing, so just be what you think a hero should be. Take the lessons you learned and apply them. And don't let anyone tell you it can't happen. Don't give up Jaune - I think you've done enough of that today, haven't you?"

Jaune just stared back at her, lost for words. Sure, she was older than him, but it wasn't by too much. And yet those wise words... they'd reached him like no others had. She'd done what most others didn't.

Encouraged him.

He looked at his hands, back then they'd been shaking. Now they were calm, the worst had passed but it wasn't over. There would be future trials ahead.

Did he still want to face them?

He had promised his family to become something amazing, hadn't he? So why was he sitting here moping? He'd refused to listen to the doubters, even if one of them was himself. So why was he doing so now?

Nothing should've been stopping him from becoming a hero. Nothing!

Jaune stood up, Amber following him. He looked at her, with a smile. Not forced or faked. A real and genuine one. "Yeah, I have."

And Amber beamed brightly, crossing her arms as her signature smirk returned. "Well, that's the first confident look I've seen on your face. That's a great start. Now are you gonna help keep looking or what?"

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure we can find something."

"Heh." Amber chuckled, leaning against the wall.

A loud groan.

Like a huge running machine, rusted and unused, had just been powered up. It boomed for a few seconds, and only after that did the ground begin the tremble.

"Wh-what the...?" Jaune fought to remain steady, a sudden jerk knocking him onto his stomach, "Is this you!?"

"Hell no!" Amber held steady against the wall, though even she struggled to keep purchase.

It was all for naught.

The slab of stone Amber's butt had leaned against had dived into the wall, and with it several others. These slabs continued down into the ground at a rapid pace like a consecutive chain, then suddenly, the floor gave way. It crumbled at their feet.

And the two fell through.

* * *

 **And that's chapter three. Because of course we need a cliffhanger** **.**

 **Here we get into the meat of Amber's character, which I'm gonna be honest. I basically just made up. But in the process of writing this I came up with a decent backstory for her, which I made sure to hint at. Sure, we don't really know much about Amber's personality in canon. So, I decided to go with something that is unique but still fits her character. I hope I did it right.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate it** **so much** **– you all really give me the confidence I need to keep this story going.**

 **That's it for now, so see ya in the next one** **.**

 **ISA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Arc Under Fire

* * *

Wind whistled through Amber's ears - her hair flapping wildly behind her as Jaune and she rapidly gained speed. Chunks of rock fell around them, and the world below was nothing but a deep abyss.

The only thing that made this situation somewhat entertaining was Jaune's girly screaming.

She couldn't see, which was unfortunate. But thankfully she'd thought ahead and grabbed hold of Jaune before they fell, holding him in her arms as they descended deeper into the darkness.

"Hold on, Jaune!"

"To what!?"

Power filled her flesh; its feeling familiar... but all too foreign from the aura she was so accustomed to. Wind whirled around her; as though it was trying to create an invisible cocoon. Then it pressed against them, pushing against their bodies. It slowed them down for sure, but it would hardly spare them damage when they hit the ground.

That's when she saw light below, a faint golden glow somewhere past the solid ground that got larger and larger with every passing second.

"Amber!?" Jaune cried out in plea, having taken notice of the sudden stopping point. He held tightly onto her, squeezing her arm for dear life.

The woman merely rolled her eyes, righting their descent so she could land on her feet. The earth rose at her command, and her aura filled her legs to soften the blow. It wasn't a graceful landing, but it assured they didn't break anything. Her boots connected with the earth; cracking, but not shattering. The bones rattled in her legs, and she was forced to her hands and knees to keep upright.

Amber looked around. They were caught in was a small entrance, an underground tunnel most likely. Most of it closed off with no discernable exit. Except for one.

A long and wide tunnel, probably as wide as ten of her side by side. That golden light she'd seen before came straight from it.

"Looks like we've stumbled on something, eh Jaune?"

Only then did she look down at him, and noticed right away the compromising position the boy was in. Jaune on his back, pinned - her arms and legs trapped him under her as he fearfully clutched her shirt and... other things.

Had he not previously been screaming like a girl she might have considered him bold. But it seemed more like he hadn't noticed they'd stopped falling.

"Jaune, you can let go of me now." The blonde leaned back to look at her, his eyes drifted to what he latched onto. Flesh that most eager men or women would be justly punished for touching. He turned red instantly.

"Gah!" Jaune scrambled from beneath her, awkwardly tumbling off the platform she'd raised. He popped up a second later, and pointedly looked away. "I... I'm sorry."

Amber simply shook her head with grin. Teenage boys, they were too easy. "Well, consider yourself lucky, most guys don't get to cop a feel."

"Can we not talk about it? I just wanna pretend it never happened!" He shouted in response.

"Damn, that bad?"

"No - wait, yes! I mean, not really..." He'd turned to face her, going from embarrassed to confused in seconds. When he found no coherent answer he just walked away. "J-just never mind!"

"No proposal? Where's the commitment, Jaune?" Amber laughed as she followed after him, reveling in his humiliated glare, "We skip the first date and go straight to second base? Now I know what kind of man you are, only after one thing! You brute!"

"Shut up... anyway, what do you suppose is down there?" He stood at the entryway of the tunnel, looking down it in hopes of seeing something.

"Either something very good, or very bad." Amber could admit being a little curious... and cautious. She was sure she could get them back up the chute with her earth magic, but if they were already down here, then there had to be something worth looking into. She looked up the chute, barely able to see the hole at the top. It had to have been built to kill looters, or trap them if they survived, considering how long the drop was.

There were no bodies that she could see, so it was possible the place had remained undisturbed.

Which meant there was something down here that, whomever built the trap, didn't want to be found.

She followed Jaune as he made down the tunnel, the sound of their steps reverberating down the winding path.

 _Underground, again..._

Cold, dark and lonely - three words Amber normally associated underground with. Three words she'd come to detest. She didn't like it, being in such a deep, confined space. It was like the world was squeezing on her shoulders, trying to crush her into a flat sheet. It reminded her too much of...

No. She didn't want to think about those days. Least of all in a place like this.

It didn't take long for the tunnel to open, something caught Jaune's eye and he jogged on ahead of her. Then Amber came to the end... her eyes widened.

The room was huge. Probably twice as wide as the building above it. And it certainly wasn't empty either.

The room was lit with a strange colored golden-orange dust, glowing like a burning flame perched in sconces on the walls. Had they always been there?

"Is this a church?" She heard Jaune wonder aloud.

It certainly seemed like it; or at least some kind of religious gathering place. The room was strewn with benches formed out of stone, all neatly rowed but with clear signs of deterioration. The benches faced the fore of the room, where a large round platform sat containing... something.

As she approached it, she saw that it was much bigger than she initially thought. The whole circumference big enough to sustain multiple platforms arranged almost like a stage.

Amber approached the altar, a large drape with a strange eye-like symbol hung on the wall. In front of it was a huge circular table of pure white stone. Her hand brushed along a stone bed, which was large enough for her to lay on.

There were six of them in total, all arranged around marble table with that same eye symbol carved into it. What was strange was that at the front of the beds, a half-circle was cut into them, most likely so the head hung down and exposed the neck.

And below that? Bowls.

Amber touched her neck, suddenly feeling just how sensitive her flesh was when she swallowed.

"Amber, over here!"

Jaune was on the other end of the room, peering over what appeared to be wooden railing stretched from one end of the room to the other.

Her jaw nearly dropped as she looked at the land below it.

Significantly bigger than even the previous room, the railing overlooked a sixty-foot dip that lead to an even wider area. It was a cave, or the remains of one. Cold walls, dry and flaky, creating the barrier that kept whatever was gathering here in.

"If people gather down here for religious reasons, how do they get down from here?" She asked.

But Jaune thankfully already had the answer, pointing toward a ruined staircase that was all but crumbed now. Only three steps remained intact at the very top. "I'm more surprised that they needed a room big enough to support this many people."

"I'm not so sure about that..." Amber looked between the top floor and bottom. Jaune could very well be right, but the area below had no seats, and from the looks of it, they probably weren't meant to see what was going on above. And with this railing, it looked more like the top section was a stand.

For an audience.

 _An audience for what, though?_

Amber watched as Jaune turned to climb down the wall; the woman chuckled as his foot fumbled for stability. "Need me to carry you? You can grab my tits again."

He glared.

But then surprised her when he kicked off the wall.

For a guy that was super clumsy and awkward, he moved well mid-flight. He torqued in the air, even with his backpack on. His hands grabbed a jutting portion of the wall, swinging off it then kicking off that same wall. Leaping almost like a tiger, Jaune nailed his landing with a roll, standing upright and brushing himself off.

Okay, he deserved that smug look he sent her way.

But Amber was not the type of girl to be shown up.

She vaulted over the side, swinging off the railing to launch into the air. She tucked her body in, so the speed of her drop let her flip all the way to the end of her descent. And once she saw it coming, she stuck the landing easily. Amber grinned as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, Jaune's smug grin faded in an instant.

"Show-off..." He jabbed.

"Sore loser." Jaune waved her off, continuing his search. Amber settled for the other side, "You said this place is called the Temple of Gaia, right? Maybe this area is for a religious ceremony or something?"

"That's what I was thinking too," Jaune ran a hand through his hair, like he was contemplating a difficult question, "Except from what I learned in school, Gaia was mostly atheist - or well, anti-religion."

 _Anti-_ religion? As in religious practices were outlawed by the government? Amber was not a religious person by any means, so it was hard for her to understand the stock in it. But back in those days it must've been a big deal; because almost everyone practiced in some way or another.

"It's weird that a country that celebrates creativity and individuality would be so against religious faiths... unless they didn't know about this. That must mean that whatever it is that is down here was practiced by heretics of the law - explains why its underground." Jaune said.

 _But it doesn't explain that weird altar, or this bottom level._

"So, did we just stumble upon the ruins of a long-forgotten religion? That must mean there are scriptures, books, statues or something left behind." To Jaune's credit, he sounded excited for the first time since their journey - his footsteps picked up as he headed further in.

But it didn't seem like there was anything else here.

To her right, Amber saw a statue like the one in the temple there; boring. But then she looked to her left and saw another. Okay, so it was symmetrical, maybe it symbolized something. Then Amber looked behind her...

Not far from where she had landed, where she had been previously standing, was another statue.

And with her at the center of the room, all three were watching her. She felt something crawl up her spine.

She made it a point to catch up with Jaune. She didn't feel like staying longer; perhaps she could convince him to just grab what he wanted so they could go. She stopped short when she saw him knelt, looking down at something.

"This is just like the gazebo I saw when we split off," Jaune noted with a point. "I guess people sit together around the circle and do... something."

Whatever it was, it was creepy and disturbing. There's no way it wasn't, otherwise why build this place underground? Sure, the place was empty of bodies and bones, but that was probably because enough time had passed that they were now dust.

She didn't want to stay here. She'd had enough. "Jaune, we should -

The boy was gone, she whipped her head around to find him way ahead. Checking out one of the statues she'd strictly been trying to get away from!

"Uh Jaune, maybe we should leave those alone. We have no idea what they are."

"Huh?" Jaune's eyebrow rose. "What do you mean? They're statues."

 _Yeah Amber, they're just statues._ Amber wanted to palm her forehead. It's not that Jaune was wrong, it was just that these statues gave off a weird energy. She couldn't really explain it. It just wasn't a good feeling.

"What do you think this is?" Jaune asked, holding out what looked to be a stone tablet. A load of writing was engraved on it.

In a language that Amber did not recognize.

"No idea." She shrugged, not knowing and not really caring either. Everyone spoke the common tongue these days. Just like the city of Gaia and whatever religious belief this was, olden languages were collecting dust underground, lost to time.

Jaune just shrugged, looking it over front and back. He held at least four more in his other hand. "It's an old language obviously; maybe it's a scripture?"

Beat her. Amber couldn't make heads or tails of it. Looking around she spotted no other pathways, this was likely the very end of it. Good. "Well we can't make sense of any of this - but you don't really need to, right? Just take what you can and let's go. It's cold and boring down here."

Jaune complied, finally. The tablets were a decent enough find, Amber felt bad to have cut his exploration short, but she was too creeped out to care. There had to be people at Jaune's corporation that knew ancient languages.

"Alright." Jaune said as he took the tablets, shoving them in his bag. He then paused, looking around for a few seconds before slinging the bag back on.

Amber couldn't help but ask. "Okay, what?"

"Nothing it's just... you've seen adventure movies, right?"

"Some."

"Isn't this usually the moment where some big trap springs on us or a giant monster breaks through the wall?"

Amber scoffed, ushering them both to get a move on. "Uh, you'll be surprised to find that real life isn't like the movies, Jaune."

And then the ground began to rumble, again.

No longer did she need to question what the cause was; because it all but made itself known. Bricks and shards were torn up from the rocky floor as it shot up in their direction.

Amber pushed Jaune out of the way, diving right with him; a huge cloud of dust erupted in their place, and a giant head had shot on through. It was a strange combination of a mole and a badger.

But it was neither of those things.

"A Groundhog, great..."

Beady red eyes with milky white pupils shined through the holes in the Grimm's spiked white mask. A shell of thick armor coated its head and back. And when it opened its mouth, it had two very thick teeth at the top and bottom jaw, a long tongue slicked with spit that looked to be somehow serrated.

With great power the beast raised one arm out of the ground, claws twice longer than Jaune's sword dug into the ground and kept it stable. The rest of its body followed soon after, and it kept its eyes on them.

A mighty screech shook the cavern and their eardrums.

"Uh well, it didn't break out of the wall..." Jaune joked nervously. Amber respected the attempt.

She was on her feet in an instant as the Grimm swiped its gigantic paw at her, Jaune close behind. The claw took the statue down in one blow, sending the pieces flying. Amber withdrew her staff, and she heard the hiss of Jaune's sword as he drew it.

The Groundhog was incredibly fast; having all the room it needed to charge them head on, no obstacles or natural barriers in the way.

How convenient...

"Amber!" She heard Jaune call her name, the woman ducked to the side, the claw killing nothing but air.

It came back with another swing, Amber vaulted off her staff and over the swiping paw. She called upon the earth, the wall shattering to shoot huge slabs at the Grimm's face. It took the blows well, staggering only a little before charging after Amber again.

The brunette made a sharp turn as the beast caught up with her; letting it slide and crash into the railing wall. But it didn't stop, keeping pursuit and catching up no matter how slowed.

She couldn't outrun it, she knew that for certain. And there was nowhere _to_ run, so that only made facing it even harder! Of all Grimm, why did it have to be a Groundhog!?

She saw Jaune headed toward her, the boy rushing to her aid. No, they couldn't fight this thing where it had the greatest advantage. Their best option was to get out.

"The exit, Jaune! Head to where we came from!"

He stopped, looked at her incredulously and was ready to say something. That is before the Groundhog skidded into her vision, cutting him off. But that was good; its attention was on her.

Jaune would be okay so long as he got to the exit, she'd handle this.

She rounded on the roaring Grimm, summoning on her earth powers to redirect at it. The creature wasn't dumb however, pawing away the attack like it was nothing. Amber held her aura up, protecting her from the reflected rock. The Groundhog seized that chance to pounce, huge claws extending toward her like the bars of a cage.

The warrior flipped backward, the claws swiped past her vision. She'd made ready to counter but for one thing she didn't take into accord; the insanely fast whip of it tongue, shooting out like a bullet much faster than she expected.

And sharper.

She bit down as the tongue slashed her arm, a gush of blood following. She didn't have time to direct her aura, forced to retreat as the tongue lashed at her again and again. How humiliating on her part, not activating her aura quickly enough.

The Groundhog's tongue lashed at her seemingly at random. But no, the beast was accurate in its swings, and Amber jumped and ducked as well as she could. Each one was a terribly close call.

Amber braced herself as a large slab of earth sprung from the ground where the mole struck it. Debris flying all around her and leaving her confused on what to evade. The tongue? The claws? Or the debris? The choice was made for her. A huge boulder struck her front, the woman just managing to raise her aura to take the blow, but not the shockwave it created on impact. She took the brunt of it however, the force crashing her against the wall.

"Damn it..." Amber groaned; her head spinning. She kept her eyes on the Groundhog however, the beast once again charging at her. She wasn't afraid; not of this thing, "You wanna play rough? Then bring it!"

The creature welcomed the challenge, standing up on hind legs as its blood-curdling screech rendered the air to pieces. It made its rage known.

No, it's _pain._

Jaune was there, on the monster back. His sword handle jutting from the base of the creature's neck. It flailed uncontrollably, trying it best to dislodge its attacker while Jaune struggled to hold on.

"I thought I told you run!"

"Not without you!" Jaune cried back, "Hold on!"

"To what!?"

He was probably talking to himself, Amber quickly realized. Another huge crashing sound, caused by the Groundhog going into a breakneck dash toward her. The woman reacted accordingly, jumping over its head and landing in front of Jaune. Once she was there, Jaune ripped his sword free and kicked off the monsters back alongside Amber.

The Grimm skidded to a halt at once, turning back around face them. Even more angry now than before.

"You tell me not negotiate with bad guys, but then you tell me to run away when Grimm attack?" Jaune asked, making sure to give her his annoyed look.

"This is different than bandits and Beowolves, Jaune."

"I noticed... I also noticed it's a fifty-foot climb against a Grimm who can cross this whole room is five seconds."

Shit. Amber hadn't considered that - and it was an annoyingly good point. Groundhogs were strong and ridiculously fast; it would be able to catch them before they reached the top. Be it with its claws or tongue. And contact with either of those would spell their ends if they weren't careful.

The monster opened its large mouth wide; screaming at them as though to curse their names. It wanted their blood, now more than ever. Amber thought the best idea would be to run but if Jaune refused to go, then the only choice was to fight.

"This means we have to fight it."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sure you've never fought a Groundhog before - are you ready?

He hesitated for a second, and even through his focused glare Amber could still see uncertainty there. His hands shook, yet he didn't lower his sword. And even if he looked like he wanted to step away... he didn't.

"No, I'm not. But I'll have to be."

Amber grinned. "Good answer."

The Groundhog tore up the ground as it charged again, tongue flapping in the air. To Amber's surprise, Jaune had dashed forward meet it head on.

He slid under the monster's paw, then stepped back to draw its attention. It whipped out its tongue, but Jaune had clearly been waiting for it. He deflected it with noticeable effort but kept it at bay; then again and again. It frustrated the Grimm, and it howled when it saw that none of its attacks were connecting.

Amber called her magic to her; conjuring a trail of ice shards the fell unto her enemy. Jaune saw this coming and quickly got out of the way. It was for naught however, the shards bounced off the Groundhog's bony armor. Amber would need something stronger.

She leapt into the fray, just in time to move Jaune back when his sword was knocked out of his hands. The creature tried to seize that chance, but Amber slapped its flying tongue back. Jaune quickly got his sword back, rejoining the melee.

 _Not bad._ Amber thought as she watched him go. He was good. Not particularly outstanding, but for what he knew, he did it well.

He skidded away from the monster's paw, properly countering and freeing it of two of its claws. This only irritated the beast; but that was more than enough opportunity for Amber. A jagged blade of ice was conjured, and she thrusted it at the neck. The Grimm was quick however, letting the ice bury into its other paw instead. Amber ducked as it swung back.

"Jaune, we have to stagger it! It won't open up otherwise!"

"Got it!" Was Jaune's immediate response.

As second later he beelined toward the Groundhog, the creature met him by sending its tongue right at him like a shooting spear.

It was exactly what Jaune wanted.

At the last second, this boy, this clumsy doofus of a hero had torqued around and fallen to his knees. Letting his speed and angle cart him _under_ the zipping tongue. Then, using that same momentum, spun up with his sword extended.

And just like that, half the tongue was gone.

And Amber had her opening.

The Grimm howled in pain, recoiling backward and losing its balance. Amber took her chance and barraged the beast with a furious pelting of earth. It fought back but was continually overpowered as its was battered further back.

The Grimm persisted.

Stubbornness driven by its natural desire for death, the Groundhog tanked the blows - trucking right through them as it zeroed in on Jaune. Its armor was cracked and crumbling, flesh visible underneath. The Grimm roared in rage, shaking up the ground with each leap.

"Cover me." Jaune called out to Amber, he and the Grimm charged at each other once more.

The warrior woman grinned as she shot up pillars of earth at it, Jaune evaded wide swings and made every slash count. Jumping back, Jaune escaped the Grimm's palm. He countered by driving his blade right into its paw; screaming in rage, the beast swung its arm up to dislodge it. Jaune let himself be carried.

His hair danced in the wind as he held tight to his sword. Jaune flipped over and around so he could pin his feet to the back of the Grimm's paw. With a firm swing, he ripped the blade through its paw and took it clean off.

Amber seized that grand opening and buried a jettison of rock into the beast's chest. The concussive force knocked the creature backward, Jaune easily landed on the shooting pillars and slid down them.

Amber leapt toward him, keeping pace as he held his sword at the ready. The Grimm was quickly back on its feet and charging, even on its mutilated hand. It leapt toward them, the huge shadow loomed over them.

Amber dragged Jaune close to her as she placed her hand on the ground, around them the earth took shape and covered them. The huge dome resisted the smash of the Groundhog, though only barely. But the Groundhog took clear note of this and battered at the shield just seconds later. "We have to kill this thing quickly..."

"I know..." Jaune was quiet for a second, "We have to knock it down; its armor is weak, so if we stop it, we can finish it off."

"Yes, if the damn Grimm would just stay still."

"If I can take out one of its legs, can you immobilize the other one?

"Pff, _can._ I'll let you answer that."

Amber raised her staff in front of her, pushing forward with both hands to shoot the front of the shield out. As she'd expected, it took the Groundhog with it. It snarled when it got back up.

That unfocused rage was the conduit for their victory. It was time to end it.

They went in together.

A swipe from its left paw, Amber nimbly stepped to the side as her partner took it on from the right. She conjured a jet of ice blocks at the monster's face; the exploding force disorientated it and gave Jaune the chance to make his move.

Two-handed, the boy cut a deep swath into the Grimm's hind leg, but he wasn't done there. This set the beast off-balance again, and Jaune seized that chance to reach the back of its knee. He let out a yell as he arced a deep gash, the monster was forced to heel.

Amber didn't miss a beat, she summoned the slabs of earth from behind her, letting them pulse from the ground to nail the Grimm's opposite knee. The snapping of giant bones was cringing, but it successfully dropped the monster to its belly.

Amber watched creature try to swing with its clawless arm, but Jaune jumped over it, and toward its head. It roared but it was fruitless, Jaune landed on its huge head; driving its face into the dirt, then he drove the sword into its skull. Steel audibly piercing bone. The Grimm refused to submit though, and desperately flailed for all that it had left.

"Shut up." She heard Jaune say as he dragged the blade up and out of its snout. Silenced in an instant, its roared roars faded into tired growls until there was no spark left.

Amber smiled at the visage; a young warrior, armed with only a sword standing atop a slain giant monster.

He looked like a hero.

"We did it..." And all the badassery was quickly gone when Jaune stumbled off the creature's back, almost in awe as he looked back at her. Probably wondering how he'd managed to pull it off.

Amber couldn't say she knew how, but it was something to see, for sure.

"Yeah, we did. Now let's hurry up and -

And their world began to rumble, for the fourth time today.

"Can we get a break..." Jaune groaned.

But it wasn't what Jaune thought, it wasn't even what Amber thought! She looked up, the ceiling was now strewn with cracks. Cracks that were beginning to break out more and more.

"And that's our cue to run, Jaune!"

The ceiling was free falling before they'd even started, but thankfully Jaune was way ahead of her. The two beelined for the passage, their discovery being buried behind them. And once they reached it, Amber summoned her powers once again.

The platform they stood on shot up, carrying them with it and up the chute. The walls boomed and shook around them, and even as they rose up, Amber could feel the violent vibrations shaking the earth below. Once at the peak, the two warriors leapt to freedom. Jaune stuck his landing but overshot his weight and fell right onto his back; but he didn't even care, throwing an arm over his face as heavy, tired breaths escaped him.

The sound of the night was welcome, with only the faint sounds of rumbling earth below to spare. Otherwise all was peaceful, the only thing heard was her own breathing and Jaune's.

She approached him, squatting down to look him in the face with a proud smile. "Not bad down there, little hero."

He managed a small smile, his face and neck sweaty but the cool air would fix him up soon enough. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh, I know."

He laughed, but it was infectious, and Amber was quickly laughing with him. "Alright, let's get you up." She pulled him to his feet, "Unfortunately now that the tunnel is buried under millions of tons of rock and dirt, there is no way it's being accessed anymore. But hey, you found something worth getting."

"Yeah," Jaune grinned happily, placing his bag down to open it. "I really think the Archivist Company will like these."

"Question is: how much do you think you'll get for them?" Amber asked. They had to be worth something, ancient scripts of a secret religious organization? There was no way a historian wouldn't pay to have that.

"Well maybe not much, but I'm hoping at least..." The boy paused, and paled, "...enough."

"What is it now?" Amber looked in his bag. Her jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me!?"

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"The great hero Jaune Arc, back to square one."

Jaune couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it.

He and Amber had finally gotten out of the ruins; thank goodness. The moon was high in the sky and illuminated their path on such a quiet, peaceful night. The cool air was about the only thing that kept him from losing his mind, and perhaps the long walk that awaited them. He appreciated things like that.

What he didn't appreciate was not being rewarded for his hard work!

They spent the whole day looking! The bandits, the soul-searching, the secret underground monastery, the Grimm! All of it... and he breaks the tablets! The ancient stone tablets, that were most likely extremely sensitive already, were now shattered into hundreds of pieces.

It was so unfair!

And the worst part, Amber had not stopped laughing about it!

"Oh Jaune, don't worry about too much alright? Look at the bright side. Yeah, you might be broke, hungry, beaten up and pretty much wasted a thousand lien to end up getting nothing -"

 _Where is the bright side!?_

" - but you had fun, right?"

Fun? He'd rather have money to buy some food than have fun. And Amber's definition of the word, in itself, was a worrisome thing, but Jaune was already sporting a headache. He didn't need to try to weather that storm.

In a way, maybe? When he thought about it now, he didn't really regret it. it was hard to believe all of this happened in one day, but perhaps it's what was going to happen anyway. Even if he'd broken the tablets, Jaune didn't think he could imagine this going another way.

It wasn't necessarily good, but it wasn't bad either.

It just kinda... was.

Maybe this was a punishment, or a reward, or a lesson learned or something. He didn't care to know.

He was alive. Maybe that was enough.

"I need to sleep today off, I think that's all I can handle right now." Jaune sighed.

"You read my mind. Let's see what we can find."

The path kept straight for a while, Jaune and Amber just caught up in conversation before they decided to end the night. It would still be two days to Briel, they were beaten and bruised, so it was best to rest up.

The found a nice spot off the path, settled in a large field of grass with very few trees. But they found a decent spot, overlooking a wide, empty expanse. It would do, Jaune was too tired to be picky.

But just as he was setting up a fire, Amber relaxing across from him - she suddenly sprung to her feet. Jaune looked up at her, while she looked everywhere but at him. She left their spot by the trees behind, returning to the dirt road they'd just come from thirty minutes ago.

"Amber," Jaune asked as he followed her, "What's -

"Shh."

He didn't know, but the sudden order for him to keep quiet made Jaune's heart begin to race. What was she listening for? Was she looking for something? Someone?

Instant awareness took him over as even he started looking around; turning till his back was to Amber's. He looked down the road, nothing - just a long path that disappeared into the dark forest. So dark that anything could pop out from it, anything could just spring into existence and attack them.

Amber's back was tense behind him, and he hoped for their sake she was just paranoid.

His hopes were dashed.

It was like the moment had played in slow-motion - a body dropping straight into peripheral vision, a girl, short green hair tussled about her and sharp red eyes that were dim in the dark.

And just like that, something was swinging at his neck.

The harsh song of a slashing blade came apparent, and Jaune instinctively jumped back to escape it. Amber reacted much better than he; rounding on the girl and driving a foot into her chest, sending her flying. She whirled her staff readily.

"Who are you?" Jaune barked, infuriated at the sudden conflict. They'd just gotten out of a life and death fight! Were these friends of the bandits perhaps, waiting for a chance to ambush them?

Jaune spat up when something struck him in the head. But he didn't let himself hit the ground, instead pushing off it and swinging his head back. He hit something, and the person cried out in pain. Drawing his sword, he whirled on the attacker, just in time to take a hard kick to his chest.

The blow forced Jaune to the ground; the sheer strength of it feeling almost unnatural. The fighter, a boy probably older than him wore a cocky smirk, and he wasted no time getting in once again.

And boy did he.

He was a flurry of acrobatic kicks that made Jaune wonder how a person could be so nimble. Each one he blocked had three more to cover it, and each successful hit guaranteed four more. He couldn't keep taking blows; he wasn't very good at using his aura anyway, he had to keep him away.

And therein was the problem.

Jaune pushed him away but his attacks continued. He couldn't do anything! He couldn't swing his sword or get out of the way! With nothing to take the hits, he was a sitting duck. Just as perhaps the eleventh blow had struck his cheek, a bolt of ice shot into existence. Destroying the ground the grey-haired boy previous stood on.

"Jaune!"

He reacted to Amber's voice immediately, running to catch up with her as she knocked back the green-haired girl again. She dashed over to her partner before more could be done to her.

Amber gripped her staff tightly, and even in her condescending tone, didn't smile. Looking far too angry to even laugh at her own quip. "So instead of a bunch of bandits, I get a duet of thieves-in-training. Your mommies ever tell you not to be out this late?"

It was like some kind of cruel joke. Like a horror film that just revealed the monster. The two strangers stepped aside, and seemingly from nowhere was an older woman. A red combat dress and black heels, short black hair that covered one eye.

Jaune never thought a smile could feel so sinister. And it suddenly felt like a snake was slithering up is spine. That one visible eye had locked onto a meal that she had been starving to get her hands on.

"Is this the bandit group?" Jaune looked to Amber.

"Maybe... but I doubt it."

Jaune turned back to the three. He was reminded of encounter with the bandits again, except he had no clue what they wanted this time. "You're better off not trying," Jaune called out, "We have nothing for you to steal."

The black-haired woman's voice was like an attractive poison. Her sound oh so tempting in despite knowing that her bite was fatal. "On the contrary, young man. This woman has _exactly_ what I want."

He didn't know how it happened; or even when, but before Jaune could even make his response, this black-haired woman was right within his guard.

So close in fact that he could feel her free hand brushing his neck.

He caved when her knee struck him in the gut, knocking him aside before Amber could press her attack. Earth shot up from the ground, but the woman dodged them so quickly that it almost seemed like she was teleporting. Jaune was quick to roll out of the way as the green one stabbed at him, quickly getting to his feet and swinging back at her.

The grey-haired boy deflected it.

And it was two on one all of sudden; Jaune taking blow after blow and completely helpless to do anything about it. His stomach cried for mercy, and it made him heave air from his lungs. He ducked aside, struggling to stay on his feet - but the girl's blade was in his path, scoring a slash across his chest.

"Arrgh!" He screamed, his hand coming up to cover his chest. Falling to his knees as he fought against the welling of his eyes. The two hadn't bothered to finish him, joining the battle with their leader against Amber.

Amber was pushing them back all on her own. Punishing the grey-haired boy's kicks with columns of earth and barraging the green girl with her staff. The leader was the hardest part, as she seemed to manipulate Dust and fire in tandem; practically matching Amber in her element.

But Amber's movements, though minor, were starting to slow. She was being overwhelmed!

He had to help. He had to get up.

But his chest screamed; and every time he breathed his stomach threatened to shoot something out. Blood ran down his eye from where he'd been slashed, and he could taste blood from his lip.

But he had to help her. He couldn't let them kill Amber.

With a shock defying grace, the woman took the earth attack Amber sent with ease - heels pushing off the platform. She was back upon her in an instant, giving Amber no room to breathe.

"Hurry up..." Jaune grunted, spitting red into the ground. Amber was what they wanted; they hadn't tried to negotiate, and they'd left him alone right after beating him down. It was Amber they were after.

But knowing that couldn't save her - he had to get up right now and fight with her, it was the only way they could win! Jaune picked up his sword right away, dashing for the group. Ignoring the pain, ignoring the blood. The gray-haired boy saw him coming, turning his attention back on him as he leapt with both feet at the fore.

Jaune slid to the side, nails digging in the dirt to anchor him. He pushed off again, headed right for the girl. The green-haired girl jumped out of the way as Jaune's sword came swinging down, trying to counter with a kick.

Jaune let his sword go right away, letting her kick strike him in the chest. But he held strong, grabbing her leg with both hands and launching her the other way.

That just left the leader.

Amber intercepted her with matched skill; the woman's blades batted back by Amber's staff. She was practically a blur, and her sheer speed looked to be Amber's undoing. Amber seethed as the woman scored a slash, then used her stagger to kick her down.

"Get away from her!" Jaune roared, dashing in-between with sword in hand. Tired breaths beat out of his lungs with each missed swing, the woman was on a level Jaune had not seen before. She was unconcerned with him, too focused on Amber to think him a threat even with his sword swinging at her.

Then she countered, pressing her own attack as Jaune was forced to backpedal. Then pursing his grinding his teeth together, Jaune held his ground - the ear ringing sound of their clashing swords did nothing to distract him from his foe.

Burning yellow eyes bore into his; and an equally ignited drive, like nothing would stop her from getting whatever she wanted. And her smirk only got wider and wider when she saw she could easily overpower him.

Jaune pushed back regardless; feeling his muscles scream as he tried to hold ground. But it wouldn't last.

Her free hand blurred toward him and Jaune stepped to the side to avoid it. It was nothing but a feint.

Jaune was back on the defensive, striking back the woman's sword before countering.

A shell of aura rebounded Jaune's attack. The woman's foot sent him spiraling backward, sprayed blood out of his mouth and he crashed onto the ground, right beside Amber.

 _Damn it..._

"Jaune... you have to run."

Jaune looked at Amber. She propped her staff to hold her up, though she had yet to get to her feet. Hadn't they talked about this earlier? There was no way he was going to...

And then he saw her eyes.

She was scared. Terrified. Not for herself... but for the one she was looking at. She'd taken a lot of blows but hadn't faltered even a little. She had to know she was struggling, had to know she was going to lose. But she was still telling him; _begging_ him to leave her.

He couldn't do it.

"No, I won't just leave you to them."

"You have to," Amber's tone suggesting he could not argue with her. That even if they'd survived together against the Grimm, it wouldn't be the same this time. But why? She couldn't have been giving up. Wouldn't she want someone to fight with her?

He wanted to fight with her. Protect her like she'd done for him. She was taking that away from him.

"They're clearly after me - I can take them, just get out of here and find somewhere safe."

He couldn't believe what she was saying. There was no way he was doing that! But why? He honestly shouldn't have cared. These people were her problem obviously, and they seemed content to leave him be so long as he was out of the way. So why didn't Jaune just run? So what if Amber was killed?

So what...

"Please Jaune, just get away. I don't want you to die for me." Amber's voice cracked; and Jaune felt like his heart dropped into his stomach. How could she say that? How could she be okay with these people taking her life? She was going to die! Didn't she realize that!?

Jaune's eyes squeezed tight, his hands trembling with the same fear he'd come to understand.

"You should listen to her boy," Said the red woman, "This has nothing to do with you. Best you leave with your life while you still can."

"No."

"Jaune?"

The blonde got to his feet, holding his sword up as he stood in front of Amber. He defiantly glared back at the black-haired woman, taking a grim satisfaction in the way her smirk faltered. "I don't care what you want, Amber - I'm not leaving, I'm not going to let her kill you. I'm not dying today, and neither are you. So just stay back and let me handle it."

The leader apparently was amused, shaking her head as though he was a fool in way over his head. "It makes no difference defending her. With or without you, I will still take what is mine."

"Over my dead body." Jaune spat.

"Is that right? Well, let's test that resolve."

A sudden fire licked the hand of the woman; it swirled about before blasting toward him with the roar of a lion. Bright light made Jaune's eyes squint, and he knew well what flame did to human skin.

Jaune didn't move an inch.

But he called upon his aura; what little he knew about controlling it and prayed it would hold. His shoes skidded back as the sudden impact hit the thin shell around his skin. It held the stream at bay, the flames breaking away from the white hue protecting him and Amber. And though Jaune struggled to hold it, he managed to keep it up.

For a moment.

He couldn't hear his scream over the blaze of the fire; then he bit down on his lip, so hard that he felt he drew blood. The flames tore at his jacket, taking it apart inch by inch until it reached his skin. His arms and chest felt like they were being peeled with a million hot pincers, and through his lidded eyes all he saw and felt was hot red and orange, a lick of blue amongst it.

And then in the next moment, it was gone.

And all he knew was pain.

Someone was calling his name? Was it Amber? Jaune's head was filled with his own screams, even though he couldn't even feel his throat. He fell into someone's arms; the mere touch aggravated his ruined skin. It made him want to howl in agony, but for the life of him couldn't. His brain was filled with nothingness, and he felt far more tired than he did before.

Amber was looking down at him; he could faintly see her through lidded eyes. Something wet fell onto his face. She was saying something, but he couldn't tell what it was. He wished he did, it would've been nice to know.

It was too much right now. The pain, the sudden tiredness, the anger. It was too much for Jaune to handle. He didn't know when he'd passed out, and he saw very little before he did.

Amber stepping up to defend him as the three attackers converged.

And a black blur.

* * *

 **The real title of this chapter should be 'When you beat the boss but then immediately fight another, even more difficult one.'**

 **Normally I don't like doing two cliffhangers. But the way this fic was going, I kinda had no choice.**

 **Also, I love how there were a few reviewers that claimed I was making Jaune out to be a coward that had to be protected by the strong female characters.**

 **I hope this chapter changes your mind.**

 **I don't want to portray Jaune that way, but I will not make him flawless. He can be afraid. Just because Jaune says he's a coward doesn't mean he is; Jaune is just the kind of person to be super hard on himself. That's what I was portraying.**

 **So Jaune is actually kinda badass in this fic, he's already had training before this as you might already know. We already have a lot of Jaune starting off weak stories, I'm gonna flip the script a little.**

 **I took away his shield also, because it just doesn't work with the whole badass adventurer theme. The shield suits a Knight, which in this story Jaune isn't since he's more of a 'Swashbuckler' or something.**

 **Anyway, now we've dove into some canon bits, as many reviewers had hoped to see. Amber and Jaune beat a groundhog Grimm, lose their loot and get attacked by Cinder. Great.**

 **This Grimm even though it's not really a Groundhog, is named that because it 'Hogs' the 'Ground.' I just wanted to point that out, it's very loosely based on an actual groundhog. Hope ya'll liked it.**

 **I tried an Amber POV for the first scene since that had more to offer for that part, and bit of a sneak peek inside Amber's head. She is a main character, so I figured it best to dive into her (hee) as soon as possible.**

 **I can't really say much more than this, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **So, until then!**

 **ISA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** Who Cares About Amber?

* * *

 _The distance was a long one; and this late, the roads seemingly went on forever. It stretched into a black abyss that all but screamed at her to turn back._

 _But she wouldn't._

 _She gripped her bag tightly; hoping that perhaps if she squeezed hard enough, she wouldn't be able to feel her hands shake. She shouldn't be scared - she's strong. Strong enough at least._

 _Ozpin wouldn't give her the answers – and neither would Glynda or Qrow. But that was fine, they were all liars who didn't really love her anyway._

 _Screw them. Screw hiding. Screw whoever Salem was._

 _She was done with all of it._

 _Maybe there wasn't anything out here for her, but it didn't matter. There wasn't anything back there for her either._

 _She'd rather be free than safe._

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Amber shifted in her bed, her body insistent on returning to the dream realm.

She persisted though and moved back the comforter as she breathed in the scent of fresh sheets. Her throat was dry, and her muscles ached as she pushed herself up. The woman let out a raspy breath, rubbing her neck to massage the ache away.

"Finally." A man's voice suddenly uttered.

Amber didn't bother to acknowledge him - couldn't even find the means to wonder why he was here in her room. Subtlety was not Qrow's strong point, and that was maybe the only decent thing about him. At least of what she remembered. Her caramel eyes found him sat with his arms crossed; time hadn't been kind to him, almost like a walking corpse with how somber he looked. He met her gaze evenly with an expression she couldn't discern.

"It's been almost ten years," He continued, a small incline of his head, "You got older."

"So did you."

His eye twitched but shrugged his shoulders despite it.

And it was quiet for a moment, Amber just looked about where she was now that light had returned to the world. There hadn't been time to scope the house out, not when she was too tired to even stand. The room was small but cozy, not much more than wooden walls, a bed and a bookshelf. The drapes were parted, and sunlight peered through it and onto her face.

She looked at her clothes, a simple gray nightgown with a floral design. Courteously provided by the farmer's wife, Amelia. Her own clothes had been much too bloody to sleep in. She'd have to remember to thank her.

"I don't know why I thought you'd be gone by the time I woke up," Amber said, "Can't ask for more than one miracle, I guess."

Qrow snorted. "I guess not, really think you can avoid me that easily, brat?"

"I did for this long."

", a majority of the time was spent looking for you. But by the time we did, well, you'd already gotten a strong grasp of your powers. You weren't in any danger, at least at the time – Oz decided to let you be."

She figured. A whole nine years without them finding her would be nothing short of lucky, especially since Amber barely traveled outside of Sanus. It was never said, not when Amber kept mostly to herself and saw Qrow only in his bird form once in a shattered moon. She always wondered why, since if Qrow could find her, why didn't he ever just try to take her back to Vale?

Trying to understand Ozpin's decisions was about as feasible as breathing air without lungs.

In the end, she'd been happier not knowing; the answers weren't important enough. And even if she did ask them, she doubted getting a satisfying answer. As most questions went with Ozpin's secret organization.

But that was the least of her concerns. She had more important things to focus on. Why she was sleeping in this bed... and who else had been put into a bed just before her. "Is he awake?"

"I should hope not," Qrow answered, "With those injuries, and how damaged his aura was, I think he'll need a lot more sleep."

She felt her heart calm, not even knowing that it had been pounding in her chest - the memory of the attack still fresh in her mind.

What had Jaune been thinking? Her brain stopped when the flames began to eat at his flesh, like it was trying to wrap its burning claws around his body. Yet he stayed standing, taking the whole of it. At least until he could no longer.

And what a time for Qrow to show up. His sword cutting a swath between her and the red woman, and with their combined effort, she had quickly decided to retreat. Blowing up the ground at their feet and using that chance to vanish.

She had no time to ask Qrow who she was - they had to find somewhere safe for Jaune.

The girl looked at her hands - and they trembled when she remembered the sensitivity of his skin as she carried him in her arms. His jacket and shirt were for the most part burned away, layers of skin gone and exposing his sensitive flesh to the cold air. Jaune wasn't light by any means, and weak on her legs, Amber struggled to hold him. Qrow had offered to carry him for her...

But she refused. She'd held him even closer - promised him that he was going to be okay. No matter how hurt she was, she intended to find him somewhere to get treated.

Maybe it was destiny that they came across a house in the middle of nowhere; and after practically beating down the door, the owners answered. A farming man and his wife. They'd taken Jaune from her then, their luck that the father, Richard, had been a doctor. They took him to a room downstairs, and Richard called on his son for help.

As much as she wanted to go with them, Amelia suggested they wait in the other room, to not distract her husband. Amber could only bite her lip and wait.

Wait and hope it wasn't too late.

She looked at Qrow and didn't know whether to call his sudden arrival a wonder or rotten luck. It was miracle for Jaune, as without him she'd be dead and there would be no one to save him. But for Amber? It was a very gray feeling – indifferent.

But they were safe at least, for now.

"Do you know who they were?" Qrow asked her.

"Not a clue," Amber sighed, "But I have a feeling you do."

"Yes... and no," Qrow responded, "I know that they are a group of people working for our enemy -

"Correction - _Ozpin's_ enemy."

"No, _our_ enemy." Qrow gestured to the two of them, he then pointed to everything around them, "The kid, the people in this house, that bookshelf - the entire goddamn world. _Everyone's_ enemy. You know what they were after, and I'll guarantee you this, they'll be back."

Amber's eyes narrowed as she looked at her bedsheets, reminded of the cruel smirk from the red woman. Of course, she'd known the instant she had said those words. The way her golden eyes locked onto her and looked nowhere else. It was the only thing anyone _could_ want her for.

"So, I have someone hunting me down? Wouldn't be the first time." She waved him off, throwing a jab out at the end just to make her point.

"Very funny, but this is the first time you've dealt with people like them," Qrow's frown deepened, "And considering how I found you, you weren't faring too well."

"Jaune and I had fought a Groundhog an hour or so before that, we were tired enough as it was. Had I not been, I'd have killed her."

"You sure about that?"

His instant challenge threw Amber off, and not even just because it was Qrow. But because of how serious he sounded, and how those four words made the previous confidence in her statement dwindle. She settled for not answering and chose to turn away instead. It's not like she didn't think she could, but a traitorous part of her was reconsidering it.

The two lackeys weren't a problem, she'd had plenty of opportunities to take them out. They were an annoyance, nothing more.

But the woman, she was something else.

She was fierce; unrelenting. Like a predator starved for days with no prey to hunt. Her sword skills were incredible, with the only person she knew who was probably better being Qrow. Had it not been for her training...

Amber knew she could beat her, especially now that their little surprise tactic wouldn't work anymore. But it would just be difficult. Very difficult.

She'd be ready if they came back.

"And that boy, you're gonna risk his life again?"

Amber was on her feet right away, ignoring the cold floor against her feet as honey eyes drilled into red. Her teeth grinded behind her lips, and her aura was surging in her body. It didn't help that the visage of Jaune's mangled body only accentuated her rage. She hadn't risked his life! He'd decided to protect her on his own!

Why?

The stupid boy. He was supposed to get away! He knew damn well that he wouldn't win, so why didn't he just run? Why stay and throw his life away for someone he barely knew!?

She wanted to yell that at Qrow. Demand from him what she could've done better. She wanted to see him struggle for an answer, just she had. Nothing could've been done! The situation was out of her hands - the red woman was in control the whole time. And Jaune had suffered for it.

Suffered because she was too weak to protect him.

"We left you alone for this long because you weren't in any danger," Qrow loosened in his seat, leaning against its back, " It would've been so easy to take you back. But Oz felt you could benefit from experiencing the real world. And you did."

And then his eyes zeroed in on her again. "But that's done now. Amber, you've gotta come back. It's too dangerous for you now."

She knew this would come up; it was on her mind last night, and against all hope, Qrow stuck around to let it be known. Of course he wouldn't let an incident like this go, not when the precious Fall Maiden had just been attacked.

"You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going back to that hellhole," She sniped, "I want nothing to do with you, or Glynda, or Ozpin."

"Then whats your plan, huh? Who is going to save you the next time that woman comes?"

"I won't need saving. I'll win next time. And if I don't, I'll die." She huffed, "Either one is better than going back."

"Don't be crazy, those people will stop at nothing to get to you," Even with Qrow sitting down, Amber still felt as though he was looking down on her, "And if you honestly believe that it's only the three of them after you, then _you've_ lost your mind. They will send people even more powerful than her if that's what it takes."

She'd worry about that when it happened. _If_ it even happened. Amber couldn't be bothered to care right now.

But what about Jaune?

Amber could leave right now if she wanted to. Qrow wouldn't be able to stop her, not without a fight. Jaune was alive, that's all she needed to know, right?

But even knowing that, her feet stayed rooted to the ground. Another part of her said she couldn't leave him.

She just couldn't.

"You're coming back with me to Beacon," Qrow finalized, "I know it's not what you want, but this isn't about you anymore. If Salem's people get their hands on the Maiden's powers, then the entire world is at even greater risk than before. We can protect you, Amber."

"And Jaune? Who is going to protect him?"

Qrow sighed. "I'm sure the kid will be fine. Those people don't care about him, so they won't be looking for him. But they will be looking for you, so if you stay with him, he won't survive. You saw how far the woman was willing to go just to get you. And they will do it again."

Amber bit her tongue - he wasn't wrong, and that angered her so much it made her fists quiver. Jaune wasn't safe with her. Just hearing that… it felt like she'd been stabbed in the chest. Anyone Amber was with had a chance of being hurt.

But it's not like it mattered, she was just with Jaune for the job. He'd paid her already, so she at least owed him this. He was a good kid, she'd make sure he was okay, they'd go their separate ways, and everything would be fine.

 _So why do I feel like it won't be?_

It was probably just the side that disliked where that train of thought was headed. The one that accepted her fate as a curse on humanity that brought pain and suffering to anyone she was around. No one should have to live like that – to be afraid of their own existence and be closed off from others. Amber didn't want that, she'd never wanted that.

But she'd risked Jaune's life, just so she could feel something she'd never been able to feel. And Amber wondered if it was right to discard responsibility for personal gain.

She looked at Qrow again. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine. I'll go with you."

Qrow didn't look like he believed her for a second. Amber didn't blame him, even she didn't believe what she was saying right now. "Forgive me if I find that hard to believe; you don't normally give up that easily."

"Don't act like you know me. Even all those years ago, you and Ozpin didn't care what I wanted. Stop acting all surprised. You care about the Fall Maiden, not the little girl with no name."

She wanted to smirk, she really did. If it wasn't for the slight drop in Qrow's eyes that all but admitted to it. "Maybe in the beginning, yeah - when you were just a brat. Oz said you were important, so I just rolled with that. I ain't the type of guy to put investment into someone I don't care about – after all, you can't love someone and not risk the pain of losing them."

His words rang true for Amber. Out here where the laws of the kingdoms didn't exist, people died in gruesome and horrible ways. It wasn't strange to walk into the pub you've always gone to and see that some of the people that frequented the place no longer showed up. So, she never got close, never invested in anyone.

It wasn't worth the heartbreak.

She could understand Qrow in that way at least.

"But things change, Amber. People make mistakes," Qrow continued, "We aren't heartless, and we are trying to protect _you._ Maybe its fate that our protecting you just happens to coincide with our goals. Is that really a bad thing?"

No, it wasn't. But that didn't make it noble, either. It made them opportunists. With morals, perhaps, but opportunists none the less.

Amber didn't want to be an object. She didn't want to be a key tool in the war against Salem. She wanted to be normal. Just Amber.

But no one in this world cared about Amber.

"Just forget it," She snapped, turning away from the old man, "Call your fucking master - tell him I'm coming, I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to have his little project back."

"Amber -

"But I am staying here until Jaune recovers, understand? When he can travel on his own, then I'll go. Not a moment earlier."

He nodded. "Alright fine, that's fair."

And with that said, Amber made her way to the door. She didn't want to be around Qrow anymore, she didn't think she could take it. But the man called out to her, "Where are you going?"

"To see Jaune. Unless I'm not _allowed_ to do that?"

It didn't bring her satisfaction to annoy Qrow - it was only that the bitter feelings came out more when she saw him. Or anyone else from back then. He wasn't a bad person, the logical side of her knew that. Knew that she shouldn't be as angry as she was. But when she thought about the past and what led her here… that little girl inside her couldn't forgive him.

Qrow said nothing.

Good. It was the best thing she'd heard all day.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Uh yeah, you can go see him. He might not be awake though." The son said to her, just headed out the door with several supplies in hand.

"That's fine. Thanks."

She watched him go, the front door shutting behind him. And suddenly the living room was barren, the only things left being Amber…

And Jaune's door.

 _Go._ Her brain commanded. Her body didn't seem to get the message, staying firm where she was and staring down the door like it was her greatest rival.

She didn't know the extent of his damage; it was good that Jaune already had his aura unlocked, or he wouldn't have survived the trip at all. She wasn't concerned about if he survived or not.

She was concerned of how he'd look, how the flames had changed his appearance. Aura healed injuries for sure, but it didn't always prevent scars. And fire did not leave pretty marks.

Steeling herself, she gently pushed the door open and gulped when she saw him.

As she approached, her eyes locked onto his chest. Where the brunt of damage had been done. His neck down to half his stomach was coated in wrap bandages; gauze pads, stained red, held firmly underneath. And even his arms were wrapped, little inklings of blood seeping through. His hair sustained the least damage, though it would have to be cut at some point.

The worst of it was his right eye, obscured from view by a bandage secured around his head.

It made Amber feel sick; made her cover her mouth and want to look away. But she didn't, she couldn't turn her eyes from him. If it wasn't for his very light breaths, she would've assumed him dead. It was horrible to even think that a person could be so cruel as to cook a child alive. How could he sleep so peacefully, so free of worry when his body had been mutilated?

This had been her fault.

Why hadn't she protected him? Why hadn't she shoved him out of the way!?

It all had happened so fast, too fast for her to know what to do. She expected Jaune to run, she wanted him to! But instead he stayed - not even flinching as the flames shot right at him. And for the first time in a long time, Amber felt so... helpless.

She sat in the chair by his side, just looking down at him. Tears were shed that night when he had fallen into her arms. Barely conscious, his blue eyes were slowly losing their light and his fingers twitched like he was trying to feel something. His body red in a way that was unnatural for human flesh, and blood oozing onto her hands. Yet, he couldn't scream - all he could utter was the weakest of croaks, like he was choking and crying at the same time.

And she couldn't do anything about it.

She'd shed tears again when she was forced to wait outside his room. Her fingers gripped at the table cloth, wondering if the farmer and his son would be able to save him. She just sat in that chair, exhausted to the brim of passing out. And only when the farmer came out and told them he would be okay, did Amber allow herself to sleep.

And she shed tears now. Knowing that the whole thing wasn't just some nightmare. That this kid had taken a fireball to the chest, that he'd discarded his own safety just to protect her.

Not because he wanted something, not because he'd been paid to do it, and not because she was the Fall Maiden. He did it to protect her. He did it to protect _Amber_.

She shouldn't have been able to feel so touched yet so shitty at the same time. It shouldn't have been possible. But Jaune had managed to incite both; she'd have preferred to be mad, reprimand him for making such a foolish decision.

She wouldn't.

Gently, Amber took the boy's hand in her own, rubbing his palm with her thumb. He didn't flinch, didn't move a single muscle. And even with tears in her eyes, just hearing him breathe was reassuring for her. "This my fault... you're hurt because of me. I'm so sorry, Jaune."

She was glad for him not being awake - she'd rather he didn't see her like this. He probably thought it was impossible for her to cry. Silly kid, so enamored with the idea of the fairy tale heroes. Heroes always smiled, always saved the day and were never worried or scared.

But Amber wasn't a hero. She just was a person. She was strong and weak at the same time. That's how everyone was. She was not immune to it no matter how tough Jaune thought she was.

This boy, who was trying so hard to be a hero, had been her hero when she needed him. He had saved the day.

Amber gave his hand one last rub before getting to her feet.

She didn't give a damn what Qrow said, she was never going back. She was going to stay here until Jaune woke up. Qrow was the only issue.

It'd probably take a few days to get a ship out here, even if Qrow had already sent a message to Ozpin. But that was all the time she needed to get rid of him. She spared Jaune a final glance - he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, but she'd be here when he did.

For now, though, she needed something.

As she stepped out, she saw exactly who could help. The farmer's son just came back in, a heavy and exhausted breath escaped him as sweat ran down his brow. He collapsed in the nearby recliner, content to just lay back and relax.

She almost felt bad for interrupting him.

Almost.

"Oscar, right?"

He looked up at her, a questioning eyebrow raised. Now that she got a look at him he was very young, probably a few years younger than Jaune. Freckles on tan skin, and dirty black hair from a hard morning. "Yeah, that's me."

"Is there a market around here?"

He nodded, hiking a thumb over his shoulder. "A few miles west, actually. A small town called Desna. It's kinda small, but they have a lot to offer since it's a popular trade town."

"Liquor?"

"Um... yeah. My dad has me pick up booze for him sometimes."

Amber smiled. "Perfect. In that case, I have a request."

* * *

 **Jaune capturing the hearts of the ladies even when not conscious. What a wizard.**

 **We get a bit more into Amber's past, which I just decided to wing when creating her character. She had issues with Qrow and Ozpin, and her life with them when she was much younger.**

 **I hope you all liked it, and I hope I didn't sound like I was bashing Qrow. I like Qrow, but Amber has a just reason to be angry based on what she believes and experienced. Everyone has flaws, so I tried to exemplify that here.**

 **Now about Oscar, in canon he lives with his aunt in Mistral.** **That said, that canon location does exist. It's just in this AU, currently, Oscar is staying with his parents in Sanus. I don't know if anyone really cares, but I decided to cover my bases since this is an AU.**

 **So, in this AU, Oscar lives in Sanus with his parents. Got it? Awesome.**

 **In any case, this arc is close to its end.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see ya in the next one.**

 **ISA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** A Dream in the Dirt and a Question in the Air

* * *

Jaune stared into the eyes of Jaune.

He'd hoped his reflection would be more confident than him - maybe the Jaune in that alternate dimension was somehow less nervous than he was, more willing to get this over with.

But no, when he met the eyes of his counterpart, he recognized fear as clear as day.

 _Coward!_ He called him.

Jaune looked at his arms, his muscles coated in the old, bloody gauze that was overdue for a change. Moving them didn't hurt at least, even if the skin underneath felt more sensitive than it used to. He never paid attention to just how fragile that thin layer over his flesh was. And now it felt like every time he moved – every time he contracted a muscle, his skin was going to peel off.

Jaune shuddered.

"We can't change them if you don't remove them, Jaune." Richard Pine, the man who had patched him up, called from his room, "Do you need help?"

"N-no... I've got it." _I really don't…_

He sighed, resigning to his fate. If he didn't do it now, then he never would.

Jaune started at his arms, slowly unfolding the gauze. It didn't hurt, strangely enough, and to his pleasant surprise the flesh underneath looked good. A little sticky, mostly because of blood, but it looked just like the skin he had before. He didn't think Aura could really be that powerful.

According to Mister Pine, he'd been unconscious for two days, and looked a lot worse for wear then. A lot of skin was gone, and his flesh had taken considerable damage as well. Between the blood and burnt body, it didn't look like he had any chance of survival.

He was glad he wasn't awake to see it.

Mister Pine had fortunately been a doctor in the past, telling Jaune his aura had forced him into a kind of short coma. Having taken extremely heavy injury, he remained in that coma state until his aura could heal most of the damage.

That was good a least. While he was asleep, all his aura could be spent on healing him. This was apparently why those with unlocked aura slept for long periods of time under extreme injury. It was like a default setting that aura fell back on when under lots of pressure.

Jaune couldn't say he understood it, but if it kept him alive, then he wasn't complaining.

Once he was done with his arms he moved onto his neck and chest, a little rougher in feeling but it didn't look too bad. His neck chaffed a little, but that would go away in time.

And then he revealed his chest...

He could see the marks, starting at his right shoulder and travelling down like a pathway had been carved there. Jaune swallowed hard enough that it hurt his throat, and suddenly the hesitation to continue was back again.

He closed his eyes as he forced himself to remove the rest.

Then opened them.

It was like a giant claw mark. From his right shoulder down across his right and left abs, it left a layer of chaffing skin that was pink and sensitive. Turning around didn't spare him either, as it curved over his shoulder. The thought of a hot pincer, metal turned red, clamping down onto the area like it was trying to devour him. A thin line was there as well, most likely from the green-haired girl's attack.

It was... ugly. Disgusting.

It was his body now.

He wished it hurt more, instead he just wanted to look away. Even with no one in there to look at him, he felt ashamed by just looking at it.

Mister Pine had already warned him it was more than likely his aura wouldn't be able to completely heal him, which meant scars would be left behind. Especially in that state where he wasn't conscious, and his aura had to do it without his help. Even if he'd been thrust into that coma-like state for the sole purpose of healing him, it came with the disadvantage of his aura not being directly controlled.

He touched the flesh, images of the red woman flashed in his mind as he felt the rough and sensitive skin. Her smirk, her unrelenting savagery – intense fire erupting from such a calm persona, maiming everything that got in the way. His shoulders trembled, closing his eyes as he fought to remain steady.

He didn't want to remember the fire; how it destroyed his flesh, how hard it had been to stand. In that moment he was convinced he was going to die, he just wished for it to happen quickly. But the fire was cruel, it slowly ate him inch by painful inch.

"Jaune, are you done in there? Let's see how you look."

Jaune's shoulders drooped, the boy hadn't realized how stiff he'd been. He left the bathroom to find Richard waiting for him. He was an aged man, hair graying in some places and a bit of belly to boot. But he had a kind enough smile, unfolding the gauze as he looked him up and down.

"Not bad," He said, Jaune shivering as his cold hand traced over the scar, "you must have a pretty tough aura if this is all that's left over."

All that's left over? Did he mean it could've been _worse?_ Jaune killed that train of thought before it could go anywhere.

"This... won't go away?"

"I'm afraid not. By now your aura will have healed any extensive damage, but the more severe it is, the less effective it can be. That's not even considering the pressure your aura suffered as well, especially if it didn't protect you very well in the first place."

It hadn't. It was a fact Jaune wished was wrong but the proof was right in front of him.

He hadn't been able to have aura training, at least not much of it. His father and mother had refused to train him, as they never wanted him to become a Huntsman in the first place. So, the only kind of combat training he'd been able to get were from paid lessons. But most people didn't have their aura unlocked; it wasn't necessary, especially in the kingdoms. And because of that, the only things Jaune could discover about his aura had been through research and theory.

 _For what good it did me..._

So he had to live with this now? Jaune wasn't sure how to feel about that.

It wasn't too bad, it was at least a scar he could cover up. But he really would have liked to forget about it, because now whenever he removed his shirt, he'd always remember that woman. He'd always recall the fire that nearly took his life.

"Try lifting your arms, then flex your muscles a little. How does it feel?"

"Alright," Jaune said as he did so. The movements felt fine, as normal as always, though he did feel the scar on his chest crease at times. But he figured that would be something he'd get used to, "I'm sorry for imposing on you all - I hope I wasn't trouble. I think I can leave today if you want."

"Don't be crazy, we could use the company," He waved off the apology, beckoning him to hand his arm over, "Give yourself one more night; I've told your friends the same. Amelia wanted to cook a big supper for you to celebrate your recovery."

Mister Pine then gave Jaune a knowing look, "Best take the offer; you do not want to anger her, trust me."

Jaune knew all too well the horrors angry women brought, having spent his life with eight of them. He managed to smile a little. "Um, okay. That sounds really good."

"Great," he said as he finished him up, pointing to the clothes laying on Jaune's bed, "I've got to tend to the field, Jaune just feel free to relax. I picked out some old clothes of mine for you, might be a little snug though."

Considering his other clothes were burnt to a crisp, Jaune would take just about anything. Mister Pine left, and Jaune found himself alone once more.

How long ago had this all started? Just a little over a week?

Barely half a month in and he was already permanently scarred, he didn't like what that implied about his survival.

But Amber was okay – Jaune was glad for that more and anything else.

Jaune laid on his bed, eyes drifting over to the ajar curtains as if awaiting some divine answer. But there wasn't one, at least nothing that could change this situation. The boy just let his mind wander, soon enough his eyelids were drifting shut.

Tiredness overcame him then, and Jaune simply let it happen. Within minutes, darkness had taken over his conscious.

Fire blazed into it.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Dinner came quickly.

It was the scent that brought Jaune out, and he'd only realized then that it was the first time he had left the room since waking up.

The dining room was cozy and warm; the light inside compared to the darkness outside made it feel like a welcoming family scene. Amber and the man named Qrow helped set the table with Amelia, while Richard and his son arranged the chairs.

Amber glanced at him and there was something in her expression, something he couldn't place before it became an acknowledging smile.

"How are you feeling?" Amber asked as he approached her.

"Alive," It was the best answer Jaune could think of, "Are you okay?"

She scoffed with a smirk. "Hungry - been long time since I've had food that smelled like this."

Jaune felt his stomach cry out in that moment, taking in alluring smell that had woken him. Family food, soul food - whatever people called it, was the kind of meal he ate at home. At least when his mother wasn't working. It wasn't just food that tasted good, it was food that felt good to eat.

He turned his gaze back on Amber, eyebrows rising when he caught her brief stare. But she turned away almost immediately.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just... lost in thought."

"Oh, alright..."

And suddenly it was awkward again, Jaune might've thought they'd gotten past that point after the whole almost dying together thing.

And suddenly he was aware of just how little he had to say to Amber, and at the same time so much. But he didn't know what he was supposed to say, in fact, he didn't even know how to start.

She didn't look angry, which wasn't what he expected. He thought she would reprimand him like last time, accuse him of being stupid and getting himself hurt because of it. But instead she said nothing.

 _Just say something._ His brain was right, he should just bring it up. She was right here in front of him, all he had to do was speak.

"Amber –

"Jaune –

"Okay, everyone, lets dig in!"

Amelia declared this as she came into the room, one large baked chicken balanced on a tray. Was her timing perfect? Or unfortunate? Jaune didn't know which one he preferred, and just took a seat at the end of the table, left both relieved and unsatisfied.

The food was a happy distraction though. Surrounding the fresh chicken, seasoned and lathered in the juices were steaming vegetables. Spicy potatoes were right next to them, along with oven fresh rolls that were mouthwatering by look alone. Amelia had really gone out of the way for this.

Jaune could admit to feeling a little giddy about that.

 _Maybe I need to be charred alive more often... ugh, even I think that was too early._

It was a silent affair, which was far from what Jaune was used to. His family always had something to talk about. Mom's job, his sisters' regular antics, or his training. And while this was far from a stunted gathering, it was quiet in a way that didn't feel very comfortable.

Thankfully Amelia wasn't content to let it stay that way. "So, Jaune dear, I'm curious about what got you three in such a situation, I can't say I've heard or seen many attacks in this area before."

"Ah, well..." Jaune scratched his head.

"We were just very unlucky, I guess," Amber interjected, "We'd even run into bandits earlier that day. More than likely they came back for revenge."

"Bandits..." The woman pursed her lips as though just saying the word left a bad taste in her mouth, "That's so strange… this side of Sanus is normally very safe. Anima is much more known for such people."

She certainly wasn't wrong, it was just unfortunate that she had to be concerned over pretty much nothing. It was the safest answer to give them, Jaune realized. It would be a surefire ticket to being kicked to the curb if they knew the attackers had been after Amber specifically.

And that was another thing...

What did Amber have that the red woman wanted so badly?

" - and we had just come back from an excavation before we were attacked." Jaune tuned back into the conversation to catch the rest of what Amber said.

"An excavation? Of what?" Oscar implored curiously, looking toward Jaune.

"It's a collection of ruins that used to be called the Temple of Gaia," Jaune sighed, "I was looking for any ancient artifacts, books or even art - we did find stuff, but then they fell apart. Bad luck on top of more bad luck."

That seemed to pique the boy's interest, Jaune instantly recognizing that curious smile from his younger siblings when a story was being told. They went on with the story; Amber trying to stifle her laughs while in the middle of her first meeting with Jaune. No expense was spared, Jaune having been reminded of how awkward he'd been in their first meeting.

It was crazy to think that was all just over a week ago. Not long at all, but it felt like so much time had passed since then.

And suddenly the table was vibrant when Jaune and Amber recounted the story. The family of three seemed enthralled; Oscar looking like he was at the edge of his seat as Amber recalled the fight with the Groundhog. The man named Qrow would throw in a comment here and there; Jaune made it a point to thank him as well, as without him neither he nor Amber would be there. But he waved it off with relaxed ease, he was apparently a Huntsman, and had been passing through when he came across them.

Jaune didn't know if he believed him on that, especially when Amber gave him a strange look afterward. But it was none of his business, and it probably meant very little to him in the first place.

Still, Jaune felt good about the dinner. The food's taste exploded in his mouth and filled a stomach that felt so very empty. Eating, talking, laughing - just three simple things. But it was so nice; nicer than Jaune thought it would be.

"That's really cool," Oscar picked around his potatoes, a content smile on his face, "I've read a lot of stories about adventurers and explorers. Discovering ancient history and hidden societies; Remnant has so many uncharted regions. I hope I can explore places like that one day, it can get kinda boring around here sometimes."

"Well, perhaps you just need to find joy in the simpler things in life." His father said quickly.

Oscar looked at him, then looked at them, he almost looked uncomfortable. Like he didn't want to start something in front of the guests. "I mean, it's not that I don't... but I don't want to stay on the farm forever."

"And whats wrong with that? You have clothes on your back, food, and a roof over your head - simplicities. Most people get too caught up with living a high-life. It's a short-term experience, and not fulfilling at all, son."

"But how do you know that?" Oscar countered, a bit more passionately this time, "They just talked about the kinds of adventures and stories they have to tell. Whats so wrong with me wanting to do that too?"

The father, though it was clear he'd lost his patience, settled for pointing his fork.

At Jaune.

"Because that is what will happen."

And suddenly the joy that had once filled the air fizzled and died, right with Jaune's hunger.

"All this talk of adventures and heroic deeds; grandiose and exciting it may be, but not without consequence. You don't seem realize what comes with it." He then turned his eyes onto them, and Jaune was suddenly aware of just how they were positioned.

On the left side of the table, the normal family. A father, mother, and son, living a hardworking but peaceful life in Sanus.

And on the right, three warriors. People that sought out adventure and conflict, whose jobs or goals were on a path laden in blood and glory.

It was a coincidence, most likely, but it fit all too well with what Richard was saying. Where Oscar, his son who had lived a normal life up to now, suddenly wanted to be like the people across from him. People that not long ago had been attacked and nearly killed. These two very different lifestyles clashed in this moment where none of it mattered, or at least, Jaune didn't _think_ it mattered.

But he'd been wrong about a lot of things this past week.

"Miss Amber, Mister Branwen, even Jaune, I want you to answer me honestly. How much blood has been shed in your journeys outside the Kingdom? Or in your line of duty as a Huntsman?"

Jaune looked toward Qrow and Amber, and they simply didn't say anything. Amber opted to stare at her food, while Qrow simply leaned back into his chair. He met the man's gaze, not in a challenging way – rather it was as if he chose not to affirm it or deny it.

And Jaune... he didn't answer. He _couldn't_ answer.

He'd never killed anyone before, but that probably wasn't the only way Mister Pine meant it. Amber's blood, Qrow's, their enemies, and his own... precious life had been destroyed all because Jaune wanted to find some dusty old tablets.

Was it all worth his life?

"My point," Mister Pine said as he eyed his son once more, Oscar seemed to shrink back after that. This was a conversation they'd had before, Jaune realized, and it likely ended the same way every time, "Violence and death - mindless Grimm, bandits and killers who will maim and murder because there is no legal force out here to stop them. There is danger over every hill, and you want to run toward it? You want freedom for the sake of safety? That is incredibly foolish."

Then Amber spoke up. "I can't say I agree with that, sir, freedom is important to people. They feel stifled and caged without it. Doesn't it feel wrong to limit someone that way?"

Jaune wasn't sure why Amber would say that. Especially without how this family had brought them in, saved his life and offered them bed and breakfast. But it was that rare moment, just like back in the temple, where what she said had more behind it than he thought. They weren't words of wisdom, at least not as much as they were words of knowing. Of experience.

Fortunately, Mister Pine didn't seem very offended, nodding toward her as he answered her question. "I can respect the ideals of others. I can't say it feels right, but when it comes to my family, I do and say what I must to preserve it. We have different beliefs, and that is fine. No one outside of my family is of consequence to me."

"Dear..." His wife placed a hand on his, but it didn't stop him.

Then he looked at his son; not with anger, not with disappointment. No, it was the look of a father who was simply trying to teach his child. To educate him in the truth he believed in. It was same as Jaune had seen in his own father, teaching him lessons that had been remained in his heart to this day. "Oscar... I understand seeking something more in your life. But the world out there isn't safe for you. You have no training, and the Grimm around here are few and nothing compared to those farther out. There is no happiness that way, a life like this is better. I've told you this."

"I know..." Oscar mumbled, looking down at his plate.

"Then keep it in mind. It may sound appealing, but if our guests have shown us anything, it's that even if you'd done nothing to harm anyone, you could still lose your life."

It felt horrible to be used as an example that way. But Jaune couldn't find it within him to be angry simply because the man was right.

Yes... he was right.

But it didn't _feel_ right.

The topic dropped there, the air threatening to return to silence if Amelia didn't take the reins. She talked about how she prepared the food - Amber and Richard all too happy to indulge her. Jaune was sure to smile and respond when she addressed him, but it didn't keep Richard's words out of his head.

And the whole time, the blonde kept glancing over at Oscar, who simply sat there with his eyes to the floor.

He was quiet the rest of the night.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Jaune shrugged as he met Amber on the deck outside; the cool night was soft against Jaune's skin, and it made his shirt tickle the flesh that wasn't bandaged. He opted to sit next to her, both just looking out over the great grassy distance, dark and endless just like the starlit sky.

"Couldn't." He answered simply.

"Why?"

 _A few reasons..._ Jaune shrugged one shoulder as he plopped down next to her, his hands clasped in his lap as he crossed his legs. For one, the outside had been beckoning - and as much as he liked Amelia's cooking, the smell of dirt and grass had an appeal that was relaxing in a way not many other smells were.

Or two, he'd seen Amber out here, and he didn't really think there'd be another opportunity to speak with her one on one. The family had gone to bed, and Qrow had gone... somewhere, and that just left Amber and himself. They hadn't really spoken much until dinner.

Or rather, they hadn't spoken about what happened.

And then three, the flames in his head. Because in that darkness, that intermediary between the dream world and the real world, Jaune saw the red woman's fire again. The stream blasted at his eyes from out of nowhere, and he relived its feeling again. It was easier just to stay awake.

But all of that would take a while to explain, so Jaune just settled for something simpler. "I dunno, just not sleepy I guess. What about you?"

"Same."

And they sat in silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable this time. Where just a few days ago it had been very awkward, he felt a little more at ease now. It wasn't hard to sit with her, so why did he find so hard to say something?

He knew what he wanted to say, and there was no better time to say it than now. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him, "Sorry? For what?"

"For not doing what you said, for not running away when you wanted me to," The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe if I'd done what you said, you wouldn't have had to bring me here - I wouldn't have gotten hurt. If I'd just ran, maybe we both would've been better off."

It felt bad to admit, especially with how Amber had told him days ago how important it was to be smart. The smart thing in that situation _was_ to run away, Amber was strong. She could've handled it... maybe.

But in the moment, he didn't know that. How could he have?

All that was on his mind was protecting the person who protected him, a person he came to discover he respected and looked up to. She'd stuck her neck out for him, so shouldn't he do the same?

But she probably was upset he had, angry that he'd risked his life. And so Jaune felt like was disappointing Amber... again. His hand touched his chest, and he cringed, the memory returning. His punishment for such a foolhardy decision. "Maybe I wouldn't be scarred right now."

Amber didn't say anything, not right away. But when she did, she nudged his shoulder to draw his attention. He kept gaze with her, and there was a curious sincerity in them that Jaune noticed. "Do you regret saving me?"

 _What?_ Jaune almost recoiled in shock. What even... what kind of question was that?

"It's okay if you do. I mean, it's not like you owe me anything. You paid me to help you and we explored the ruins as best we could. Then I got you dragged up into my business and you were hurt for it. I can understand if you regret hiring me."

"No, it's not like that!" Jaune quickly interrupted, shocked by how loud he became, "Even if I get hurt, I wouldn't regret helping you."

"Jaune, if I hadn't been with there, you wouldn't have gotten attacked."

"I mean, yeah but... if I hadn't been there, you might've been killed before Qrow arrived."

"I would've been fine."

"No, you wouldn't have."

"It's my fault."

"It's my fault too."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

By now they were both on their feet, glaring at one another. Only then did Jaune look back at the situation, how both were arguing to decide who was supposed to feel worse.

Jaune just laughed.

It wasn't supposed to be funny, not a moment like this. But he didn't bother to resist it and was glad Amber didn't either.

"Let's just agree to disagree then, be happy that it's over."

"I can settle for that."

Amber looked back toward the night sky, and she let out a deep breath through her nose. "Qrow wants to take me to Beacon. He thinks I'll be safe there."

Jaune certainly hadn't known that. The idea was shocking. Something about it didn't sit right with him.

"Who is Qrow? Is he like... your dad or something?"

She chuckled. "No. More like an... old co-worker. The one you don't mind too much but still don't go out of your way to talk to."

"And he wants to take you to safety... so why Beacon?"

"I…" Amber seemed to war with herself for a moment, "I'm sorry Jaune, I can't tell you that."

It felt like a punch in the gut. Like a door had been opened to him and then quickly shut in his face. Did he not deserve to know why when he nearly lost his life because of it?

But he had no right to know about Amber's past; it was none of his business regardless of what they'd been through together. Beacon was the premier Huntsman academy, it was where any aspiring Huntsman would want to go. If Amber could be safe anywhere in the entirety of Sanus, it was there.

"But _would_ you be safe there?" Jaune asked before he could stop himself, swallowing hard as he awaited her answer.

"Saf _er."_ Amber answered, stretching out the end to make her point. That woman would still be looking for her, so she'd still be at risk regardless of where she went, "But it's not like it matters, I won't be going. But I know that won't go over well with Qrow."

A sudden relief washed over him, Jaune had no clue why. "Well, how are you gonna tell him?"

"I'm not."

Jaune's eyebrow rose in question. "Then what are you -

"I have a plan," She grinned confidently, "Just trust me."

"Alright..."

"Don't be such a doubter. Just have your stuff ready by tomorrow night, we'll use that chance to hit the road. By then I'll have taken care of Qrow, then we'll back on the trail and we can go our separate ways."

Separate ways?

Oh... of course.

He'd already paid Amber, once before the trip and the other half when they were making camp. That was the end of the job, so she probably had some important things to tend to. He didn't know why he thought otherwise, Amber had a life outside of helping him out. And that was fine.

It was totally fine.

"Yeah! I forgot about that," Jaune nodded, "Once we leave, you'll be free to go."

"I mean, unless, if you want to -

"No. Its fine. I think I'll be okay," Jaune smiled at her as he hiked a thumb at his chest, "so thank you for everything, Amber. I really, really appreciate it."

And he did. She'd taught him so much in such a short period of time, and she'd saved his life on multiple occasions. Amber was great, and he'd be okay from this point on. He was glad to be able to repay her in some way before the end.

He held out his hand, brightening up his smile as best he could. And Amber did so back, shaking his hand firmly. Her grip was steady, her smile wasn't. "Same to you, little hero."

The handshake was supposed to feel good. It was supposed to feel like he'd gained her respect, that a bond had been formed betwixt the laughter and fighting. Here he stood with one of the strongest women he'd ever met, it had been a journey, crazier than he expected, but he'd always remember it. This was a good finish.

It didn't feel like that. It felt stilted. The warmth of her hand paled compared to the cold night which reflected the inside of his chest – the tight feeling that he was accepting something he was very much against.

It hurt.

"I think I'm getting tired," Jaune turned to head back into the house, "I'm gonna turn in for tonight. I'll be ready for tomorrow, and... yeah... good night, Amber."

"Wait, Jaune!"

The woman grabbed his wrist, stopping him before he could take a single step. When he faced her, she seemed to just stare at him, like there was something she was desperately trying to say.

He wanted her to.

He wanted her to say the thing the irrational and childish side of his mind was trying to scream out.

She sighed then, and only then did Jaune free the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I... yeah, good night."

She trailed off, Jaune lingered for a few seconds, hoping against all hope. But he didn't want to wait forever, and at this point, everything that he needed to say to her had been said. Things were fine this way - Amber had just been a hired hand.

They weren't teammates, they weren't friends. They were just two strangers who worked together for a few days. Knowing that, and even repeating in his head, it didn't keep Jaune from feeling so empty.

He headed back to his room right away; fighting against the voice in his head as his fingers curled into fists. He wanted to go back and say what he'd been thinking.

But it was fine. Once Amber and he split paths, he'd be okay. He wouldn't have to worry about being attacked by that woman anymore, and even if he didn't have a plan from here, he could just find some other job to do. Some other ruin to explore with someone who wasn't Amber to help him...

This was fine.

It really was.

* * *

 **And that's chapter six!**

 **Jaune has his first battle scar, which every girl he comes across will totes love and think is super badass and he'll totally shag them all.**

 **Anyway, not too much to say about this chapter. Though I did go a bit more into Oscar. Hint, hint?** **Jaune and Amber are struggling to say something to one another. Will they ever say it?** **Find out on the next exciting episode of Event Horizon!**

 **Thank you all for your support so far, I'm glad you're all enjoying this, and I hope to keep it moving. One chapter left for this arc!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **ISA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 :** A Journey With You

* * *

The sun beat on his neck; sweat running down Jaune's brow as he picked cobs from the stems. The stalks were a lively green, stretching on for quite a distance to create its own tiny forest. The dirt paths lining it cut a straight line through – it was almost hard to believe that Oscar and his family managed it all.

Oscar ahead of him now, carrying a basket.

He hadn't said much more than good morning when he woke up today, though he did inquire why Jaune was up so early at all.

Sleeping didn't come easy, at least not that night. So Jaune opted to stay awake, with only company to have being his own thoughts. It was the main reason he was out here now; hoping that helping Oscar would tire him out a bit more before he finally went to bed.

"When are you leaving?" The younger boy suddenly asked, throwing a few cobs in the basket.

"Tomorrow morning." Jaune hated having to lie to him, but Amber was supposed to be going through with her plan tonight. And according to her, it should allow her to get a decent head start on Qrow. He didn't know what the plan was, but it was perhaps better if he didn't.

Its not like Amber would be around after that to tell him about it.

Oscar nodded, not adding any more to that. The venture continued without much conversation, a comment here and there, but nothing substantial. Jaune couldn't help but think he should talk to Oscar, he was still curious about last night.

As the finished gathering what they needed, they were about to head back toward the house. Jaune stopped his young companion by grabbing his shoulder.

"So, um... your dad?"

Oscar's eyebrow rose. "What about him?"

"It's just - I mean…" In the end, Jaune didn't really know where he was going with it. He was trying to get Oscar to go from there, but he probably didn't start it off correctly, "What I'm trying to say is… he really loves you."

"Yeah, I know he does."

And suddenly they were at the beginning again, the sequence Jaune had planned in his head shattered to bits against Oscar's basic answers. He figured then that maybe he was trying to avoid it; it was a personal problem, and had Jaune not just told himself long ago to stay out of people's business?

Its what he should have done, he knew that. But the look that Oscar had, of total defeat. He'd recognize a look like that anywhere.

It was the same look he had when he looked in the mirror. At least a long time ago, it had been.

Oscar paused to look at the ground, sitting the basket on the ground. "I just don't get why he's so against me. He's right that maybe I didn't think it all the way through but… I dunno. I know what he wants from me, and it's not like I hate farming."

Then he sighed, and it was the kind that made it seem a huge weight was on his shoulders. Like his feeling were a burden he struggled to carry. "But it sounds like he doesn't care what I want… its _always_ like that. I hate it."

Jaune nodded with understanding. Richard was a hard contrast to his own father, who was rather passive when it came to his son's dreams of the future. His father taught him a lot, everything he ever needed to know – but he had a slightly hurtful way of remaining disinterested when it came to his goals of being a Huntsman.

Jaune thought he understood why. But then he had to remember his father had lived a full life as a Huntsman, and was one of the very few to live past thirty. And he was firm on keeping his children from following in his footsteps.

And he'd succeeded… mostly.

"What do you want to do?"

Oscar shrugged again, his eyes had not left the ground yet. "I don't know... does it even matter if my Dad doesn't want me to do it?"

"It matters." Jaune answered quickly, finally grabbing the boy's attention. He beckoned Oscar to walk with him, the two boys side by side as they continued down the endless corn road, "Tell me what you want to do, why you want to come out here and explore so badly?"

Oscar thought to himself for a second, pulling at his gloves as he tried to find the words. "My aunt brings me books all the time – about animals, plants, different world cultures. She loves stuff like that, so I grew up with her always talking about the new stuff she read about."

He seemed to brighten as he continued the tale. "We would watch documentaries about species of animals and Grimm – any time we were in the city, we got to look stuff up that we couldn't find anywhere else. Did you know there is a huge mountain range in Anima that has thousands of horses? I've always wanted to go there."

Oscar became firm with his words, sounding so sure of what he was saying. "That's what I want. I wanna see the world. I wanna see the things I can normally only see in books in real life. I wanna be like the explorers that chart out undiscovered places, uncover history. I even hope to write about those things. The people who wrote those books, who made those videos; they saw all those things themselves. They were free to do that, and they still are."

Then his shoulders fell, along with the animation in his tone. "Me? I live here; on a tiny house in the middle of the country. Where the plains stretch on for miles and the only things of remote interest are the rare Grimm that might show up or wild animals. My dad thinks I hate this life, but that's not it at all."

"I want to do more than just sit around, raise the chickens and pick the crops. I want to experience a lot of things. I want to go to Atlas to see the robots, Vacuo to see all their beaches and deserts, I wanna see the jungles and temples in Mistral. Things like that."

Jaune was finally beginning to see what he meant. And it was a goal that was interesting compared to his own. He wasn't trying to become a fighter or become famous. He just wanted to experience what the explorers in his books did; he wanted to see what the world had to offer.

How did a dream like that go outside the walls? His family wasn't exactly rich, so he couldn't pay for trips. If he wanted something like this, then the best option he had was to get out there and do it himself.

And that, surprisingly, was a scary thought. Oscar, a boy who looked about twelve to thirteen, going out into the world by himself to explore regions fraught with Grimm, wild animals, bandits and anything else that could be out there.

"It's dangerous, you know," Jaune thought it best to be honest, "You'll probably run into people who will steal from you or try to kill you. I wasn't out here long before it happened to me."

A nod from Oscar. "I understand that… and it's not like I haven't considered that or that I'm not scared - especially after seeing what happened to you. No offense."

"None taken." Jaune chuckled. If anything, his scar was a valuable lesson to anyone who saw it.

"But I still want to. For some reason, even knowing I could be hurt or killed - I still want to see what is out there that I'm missing. Even if it shakes me to my core; I still want to. I want to be able to do amazing things; discover hidden societies or uncharted lands, write them down and keep finding more."

He palmed his forehead. "I probably sound like a crazy person..."

Jaune didn't think so. His words hit closer to home than Oscar knew.

"But my Dad won't listen to me," Oscar grumbled, "It makes me so angry! But then I feel guilty because I know he's just worried. What am I supposed to do? Just appeal to my Dad's wishes to make him happy? Or defy what my dad taught me and go my own way? I can't get what I want and make my Dad happy. It's just... impossible. So, I just feel like I'm frozen."

Jaune regarded the boy, thinking back on last night with his father. And then he recalled moments with his own dad – the lessons, the morals he upheld, the history behind him carrying the Arc name. He did his best to teach them all that a Huntsman life is not all glory and fame; he never sugarcoated the reality of it.

The very day Jaune first told him of his choice to become a Huntsman was one of the rare times he'd seen his father sad.

Sad… but compliant. And he'd told him something that echoed in his heart to the day. "You have to make the choice that's right for you."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

Jaune grinned, wondering idly if he'd sounded just like his dad. "It means what it says. My mom and dad never supported my dream of becoming a Huntsman, but they never stood in my way either. I got a very late start because I put my parent's concerns above mine, and decided that I wasn't allowed to be selfish. That I had no right to want something that they were against."

Jaune shook his head. "I was stupid, and I didn't realize just how depressed I was making myself by conforming to that. Everyone in the world deserves to choose how they want to live."

The blonde looked Oscar in the eyes. "What I mean is... you've got make the choice that makes you happy, even if it's at the expense of others. I can't tell you what that choice is, because that's something only you know."

"But, my Dad..."

"Will have to accept your choice," Jaune cut him off right there, "Amber was right about one thing. We all need freedom. And the only real shackles we have are the ones we put on ourselves."

Jaune nudged the boy's shoulder, Jaune feeling suddenly like the moment in the temple with Amber. Funny that now it was him educating a younger person on life choices. "This isn't a choice you have to make right now - you're still young after all. But when you do, just make sure it's the choice you don't regret. If you look back and still don't regret making that choice, you know you're on the path that you wanted. It'll make you happy."

Jaune certainly didn't regret his. He had his ups and down, some greater than others. But at the end of the day he always came back to what it was he wanted. It was his dream. He wanted to see it fulfilled.

"Even if it gets you hurt?" Oscar asked, eyeing his chest.

Jaune touched his scar, the fire and red woman were in his dreams as of late. And the horror of seeing them again shook him like nothing else. Any sane person would stop trying to be a hero and go home, where his life expectancy wasn't in question.

Jaune liked to the think it wasn't insane to not be stopped even by fear. So, he gave Oscar his answer, reaffirming to himself that going back would be an insult to all his effort up to now.

"Even then."

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Enjoying your watch?"

Amber took the remaining seat next to Qrow, placing a bag at her feet. The wooden constructs rocked with their bodies, barely an audible speak to disturb the quietness of the night.

"Gotta admit, it feels nice from time to time to just sit back," Qrow groaned happily, "Missions can get stale, kill this Grimm, find this guy – nothin' but noise and responsibility. A man like me ain't built to be responsible. Sometimes I just wanna sit back and reflect on things."

"Hm." Amber nodded, her cheek resting in her palm as her arm propped her up.

Tonight was their last night here, Amber had already let Jaune know to have his stuff packed. And be ready to get up early if her plan failed.

The likelihood of failure solely depended on her target though.

"How is the kid?" Qrow asked.

"He's okay as far as I can see."

"And you?"

Amber shrugged at him. "If you expect me to be happy or relieved that I'll be returning to my life in Vale, then your old age really is getting to you."

"Heh, cheeky punk," He laughed a little, and even Amber couldn't resist to laugh with him. Qrow was good for things like that – never too serious, or too playful. He was a very mixed balance, which shouldn't have made sense. But it did.

He wasn't a bad man. Amber always reminded herself of that despite any linger anger she might've felt. The feelings had nine years to fester to a peak, then slowly melt away.

At least here now, sitting with Qrow outside, it didn't feel quite so oppressive. It felt calm, smooth – like she was hanging out with old family. Amber grimaced at the use of the word - family. Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow had perhaps been the closest thing to it, yet so irreversibly far. But then, how was Amber to know?

She'd never had a family.

"I'd been holding off on asking, " Started Qrow, continuing once Amber's eyes were on him, "I guess I wanted to respect your privacy… but humor an old man, tell me why you left. Why leave everything behind? Why come out here?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity, mostly," Qrow shrugged, but then he paused for a moment before resuming, "Or maybe it's something a little deeper than that."

Deeper? What was that supposed to mean?

"Maybe, after you'd disappeared, I looked for you everywhere. And sometimes I spent days without sleep just because I was hoping to find you. This is in theory of course. And then when I found you, maybe I wanted to ask that question. Maybe I wanted to know why a fourteen-year-old child, who I honestly shouldn't have given a damn about, decided to up and run?"

Amber crossed her arms as she looked at him, taking a small pause before speaking. "I wanted to find my family."

His surprise she hadn't expected, not when he seemed so focused. But she supposed he perhaps was thinking something else.

"Your family?" he repeated, as though he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," Amber nodded, only to shake her head right after, "I thought that maybe I could find my family on my own – that maybe once they saw me, they'd take me into their arms."

The woman chuckled. "I would have dreams that my dad was hugging me. And my mom was kissing my forehead. That we were going on trips together to see my uncles, aunts and cousins. My grandma would be sitting in her seat, and I'd want to hear about her days in her youth. I even thought I'd have a younger sibling too, I wanted a little brother. I used to imagine teaching him stuff."

"So, I looked. For days. Days became weeks – weeks became months. But you can only look for so long before that energy begins to fade. And all I could do was cry, cry my eyes out as I looked back on my situation and realized that finding my family, if they even existed, was just not possible. With no leads, and me just wandering the continent, it… well, I'm sure you've already guessed."

"I hated it. I hated that I didn't have my family. But more than that, I was hurt… hurt more that I knew that no one in the world cared about me, no one loved me. No one was going to take me into their arms, kiss my forehead, or anything like that. I was alone. And that crushed me."

Amber let out a breath, as if it was taxing just to recall the story. "I gave up after that – and I wandered around with no real purpose or desire, just a girl drifting in and out of society. Just riding the waves, so to speak."

It wasn't a glamorous life, wandering without purpose. Goals gave people hope, a reason to keep on going. Amber didn't know what to strive for, what to dream for – she searched for it, yes, but after so long, it got easier and easier to just give up. There just wasn't a point to it anymore.

"Amber, you know that isn't true," Qrow spoke, "She never admit it – stubborn bitch she is, but Glynda was hurt when you left. She, if anyone, _did_ care about you."

Amber's gaze lowered as she thought of the woman. The one who had sat with her in her cold, lonely room, teaching her to read and write. She wasn't a woman of much humor or anything particularly exciting, but at the time her attention had felt good. It _felt_ like she cared enough to be there for her.

But it just wasn't enough, not for Amber at the time.

The price for the greater good had been sacrifice; Ozpin was intent on keeping her at Beacon her whole life, as it didn't look like there was plan in motion for Salem. It seemed more like he was collecting pawns on a chessboard instead of going after the king. And Amber was a pawn; a precious one, but a pawn nonetheless.

And simply by having what he wanted, her life and any dreams or goals she might've had were forfeited. Even if she was kind, Glynda was an asset to that.

It took her a long time to realize it, but Amber was glad she had. It only made what she had to do tonight even more necessary.

Amber couldn't go back there. Not to a place where there was nothing for her. She wanted to take Jaune and just run, screw the red woman and Ozpin. At least by running, she had a choice.

"Well, it doesn't matter now does it? I'll be going with you, so it hardly matters what I was out here looking for." The woman said flippantly. She reached down into her bag, drawing out the tool that would conquer her foe, "Anyway, I learned something worthwhile… sadness can be dulled with a drink."

His eyes followed it. As she expected. "Didn't know you drank."

She snorted. "Pff, you think I'm the kind that likes fruity, girly drinks?"

"I'd have pegged you for it - but I guess years dilute that." He shrugged, pulling out his flask, "Amen to that I guess."

The man took a swig from his flask... or tried to. He frowned when he saw it was empty. "You kiddin' me? I swear this had some left in it."

 _Had._ Amber smirked. Truly the man slept like a rock, and conveniently he left his flask sitting on the table beside the bed. How he'd gotten up and put the thing in his pocket without noticing it was empty was beyond Amber, but it was an opportunity not to be wasted. She rolled her eyes as she passed the bottle to him. "Here, take it."

"The whole thing?"

"Oh, don't worry, I usually have a few." The woman instantly drew out another bottle of the exact same brand, uncapping it right away.

"Damn," Qrow shook his head, "I can't say I'm proud of a habit like that, but it ain't in me to judge."

Amber shrugged, watching as Qrow took a hard swig. To his credit he held up for longer than she thought, but his tolerance for it was what she was really waiting for. Once the bottle left his mouth, he took a breath – pounding his chest as he fought the cough and letting out a gruff snort. "Damn… Whiskey? That's strong stuff for a brat."

 _It is. That's why I'm drinking water._ Amber let out a laugh; it felt bad to trick Qrow this way, especially in a moment such as this. But it was her freedom on the line, and that was all she'd ever had, "Worried a youngster like me can out drink you? I'll spare you the embarrassment by not telling anyone."

"Careful there, brat," Qrow joked, "This old man still has strength in his bones. I can last."

"We'll see."

The two simply sat there and drank together. And admittedly, it felt... nice. Qrow wasn't one for many words, but he had a strangely comfortable presence which starkly contrasted his crotchety attitude.

Qrow would be angry. He might not even be able to forgive her. And Amber could admit that the thought of that did hurt. But he'd forced her hand, and its not like she'd be able to get away without insurance.

Jaune had risked his life to make sure she lived.

She didn't want to dishonor that by not living the life she chose.

"Amber, I know you won't really be happy to be back at Beacon. But trust me, we are doing everything we can to be rid of Salem. Ozpin has a plan. Maybe you'll need to sit still for a while, but it'll be worth it once she's gone."

Amber smiled a little. Qrow sounded like he meant it; no, he did. A liar he wasn't, Amber could be sure his intentions were pure. "I'll try my best to trust you on that."

"All I ask for." Qrow said.

"You can't outdrink me though, I've got youth over you."

"Experience over age, kid. I'm just getting started." Qrow chuckled as he was already taking down his second gulp, one that nearly finished it off. But she expected that, that's why she'd had Oscar get multiple bottles. Qrow eagerly accepted another.

It would be a short night after all.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"You wanna leave without him?"

Amber nodded to man as she hefted Qrow up by his feet; Richard carried the brunt of his weight, Oscar helping to settle him on the couch. The farmer man just shook his head with a grin, "That is the face of a man in for a rough morning - if he even wakes up that early."

"He'll be out longer than that?"

"Most likely. This late and his chosen partner was Vecchian Slum Whiskey? He's brave."

 _No, just exploitable._ Amber sighed. The deed had been done, it was a bit late to be feeling regret. She had to take this chance and run, get as far away as possible and more than likely go into hiding for a few months. She couldn't be sure how Qrow would take this situation, but she was sure he'd come looking for her.

"He'll be out for a while – Jaune and I might as well get a head start. There is someone there we need to meet anyway so just tell the old man to catch up with us." She said to Richard, the man nodding in understanding.

As if on cue, Jaune exited his room with his bag slung over his shoulders. "Ready."

"Well best of luck, the two of you." Richard shook her hand, "It was pleasure to have some visitors."

"I just wish we could repay you." Jaune expressed, looking kind of bothered that there was nothing he could give them in return.

"Don't worry about it. Qrow here has already compensated for the stay and everything else; I told him it wasn't necessary, but he insisted."

And guilt. Not enough to make Amber regret it, but more than enough to make her reconsider the method. Amber looked at Jaune, who simply shrugged back at her. Nothing could be done at this point, it was best they got on the road.

"Hey, Jaune?"

Jaune turned to Oscar, who stared at him with an expression Amber couldn't quite read. "Yeah?" The blonde responded.

The boy just seemed to stare at him, his mouth opening and closing as he fought for what to say. Finally, the boy settled for an alternative, a smile. "No, never mind… I think I know what to do."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, thanks for the advice. Good luck out there."

Jaune smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

Amber thought to ask what all of that was, but decided against it. The house, the beds, the family and food – all of it was left behind as the two hit the road. Funny, it reminded Amber very much of the first time they'd traveled out together – three days to the temple with nothing but each other's company. It was strange in the beginning, especially for Jaune, but that could be expected between two strangers.

She didn't feel that anymore – now it felt normal, it felt easy and natural to have him walking beside her.

It was bittersweet, however – knowing that his company would be gone before the night was over.

They'd walked for about an hour, finding the trail they'd been on during the attack. The paths were split, one pointed for a three-day journey to Briel. And the other heading back to the ruins. This was it. This was the impasse.

"What are you going to do?" Jaune suddenly asked.

"Head east, maybe Mistral. I've been there a few times, it's nice there." It wasn't a place she preferred, but it would put considerable distance between her and Ozpin. The heavy infestation of bandits would make the search for her harder, "What about you? Got any more epic adventures planned?"

She'd said it to make him laugh, so that she could hear it again before they split off. But he didn't. "I dunno, back to Vale I guess. Try to come up with some new plans."

"I see..."

And it was quiet between them again, at least for a little bit. This was it, right? Nothing more needed to be said, it was time for them to go. But Amber didn't move, she didn't want to – she wanted Jaune to say something, anything more to keep her there.

But he didn't.

Maybe he didn't have anything to say? Maybe he did? Either way it didn't seem like he intended on saying more, so Amber resolved to get it over with quickly. She held out her hand with a little smile. "So... I guess this is it. It was nice meeting you, Jaune Arc."

He smiled too, and it was a smile that she'd grown used to. And now it just made her feel... sad. Because she was never going to see it again.

"Yeah, you too." His handshake was weakly returned.

Amber didn't want to let go.

She wanted him to stay.

But she knew against her better judgement it wouldn't happen. Not when he was in danger being with her. She wasn't worth being around for that, Jaune didn't need her in his life. She would bring ruin to it.

 _Its better this way._ Her brain told her, her heart screaming out defiantly.

Jaune turned, looking back at her with a little wave. "Bye, Amber."

"Yeah, goodbye..." She responded with a light wave of her own. The brunette tightened the bag on her shoulders, turning her own way. The way opposite of Jaune.

But even as she walked, she found herself looking back. Watching his form get smaller with each step he took. Her heart broke with each one.

But it was fine this way. Jaune had nearly died because of her. It was wrong of her to want his company; to have him stay with her out of her selfish desire to no longer be alone. She couldn't deny that she'd tried her hardest to assure she never felt this way – specifically because of her status as a Maiden. But that kid had gotten into her heart in a way no one had before. There was nothing particularly outstanding or unique about him, he was a normal kid. A normal kid with big, impossible dreams.

It wasn't what he had, or what he could do. But the kind of person he was, it brought out more than she'd seen in herself in a long time. She felt… happy. It felt good to have someone by her side that she connected with. It shouldn't have been possible to feel that way, not with how short their time together was.

But she had fun, even past the hurt and pain, she didn't think she'd ever regret meeting him. Or forget about him.

She was losing that now. And acknowledging that was painful. But it was fine, this was how it needed to be. Jaune would be fine without her. He would.

Convincing herself of this, the woman turned her attention to her own path. Barely illuminated by the moonlight. The same dark road she'd seen before – deep and unsure. But this time she didn't have a goal, this time she didn't have a reason – instead it felt like it had felt the past ten years.

Empty and lonely.

"Amber!"

The woman's heart threatened to break free of her chest.

When she turned around, Jaune was running up to her. He slowed as he reached her, and there was something meaningful in the way he looked at her. "Yeah?" She urged him.

"I... had plans to visit Mistral one day. The A.C has a chart for all their Archivists, and apparently there are a lot of places that haven't been uncovered yet."

Something was racing in Amber's chest. "Oh, are there? Hoping to get ahead of the competition?"

"It couldn't hurt," He smiled a little, keeping his eyes on her, "I wanted to go back to talk to them, see what else I can do... and they're always looking for new people, and you get paid really well if you find stuff."

"Is that right?" Amber could only smile wider and wider; the boy was so plain it was hilarious. So obviously trying to convince her while trying not to give himself away.

It made her want to cry.

"Do you think you'd want to try it? We could go anywhere. Not to mention Anima has a lot of places I had plans on seeing anyway. The jungles and the mountains - there could be a lot to find there..."

"But you know it's dangerous with me. Lots of bandits out there," Amber pointed out, "... and, that woman. She'll come after me, you know that, right?"

He should retract his offer now, as much as she didn't want him to. It was for his own good.

"I don't care."

 _What?_

"Maybe it's not safe, but I knew it was going to be that way before I came out here. Let her come, let anybody. I... I want you to come with me. You're my friend."

Friend...

Her chest was pounding, and it almost felt like she couldn't breathe. Had Jaune realized what he'd just said? The little fourteen-year-old Amber would've broken down crying to hear someone admit that to her – she'd have taken the person into her arms and cried her heart out, overjoyed that someone in the world cared about her enough to stick with her. The Amber of now didn't think she could handle it either.

This kid...

This reckless, foolish, sweet, amazing, unbelievable kid.

"I don't think Qrow would look for you in Lore," The boy shuffled his feet, "And so long as we're, you know... with each other, then it'll be too hard for him to try and take you anyway. But... if you don't want to, its fine. I'll -

"Doofus," Amber's voice cracked as she stopped him right there, refusing any tears that tried to escape. She maintained control, giving Jaune an easygoing grin. Even as he looked back bewildered, "You really think I'm gonna say no and I'm leave you alone after everything that happened? Clearly you aren't ready for whats out there and you need someone to show you the ropes."

His eyes widened genuinely, and a big beam was beginning to grow. "You… you mean it?"

"Just don't fall behind. We don't tolerate slackers on Amber's great adventure." Amber returned to the road, this time on Jaune's path, his footsteps right next to hers.

"We barely have food, or much money," Jaune laughed, "That's a pretty bad start to an adventure."

"Are you kidding? This is how all epic journeys start! The protagonists begin with nothing. But as they get famous and kick ass, they go from rags to riches! Calling it, we'll have a castle in the sky before long. Just you wait."

A laugh from Jaune – a laugh that felt too good to not return. "Well alright," He said with vigor, "let's get as far as we can before Qrow comes after us."

Jaune picked up his pace, getting ahead of her. Amber chose to watch him from behind. Before he had just been some boy in way over his head, and she'd been just bored and kind enough to help him out. Now, he was something else – something she wouldn't have expected from a simple paid job.

It was funny how he wanted to become special, just to prove something to the world.

Her opinion? He didn't need to prove a thing. He was special because of who he was – not in a ground breaking, world-changing way, but rather in a most miniscule, almost personal way. It was hard to explain.

But then, she didn't really need to explain it, did she?

The woman picked up her pace, overtaking the boy and forcing him to catch up to her. And soon enough, it was race – no finish line, no prize, no stakes. Just Amber and her friend, hoping to beat the distance and the odds together.

Amber didn't know what was ahead, not with everything so uncertain. But Jaune was with her, so it didn't feel quite so daunting anymore.

So yeah, he could tag along with her for a bit.

Or longer.

That'd be nice.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

It wasn't the smartest decision in the world.

A few days had passed since Jaune and Amber left; and Qrow had left almost immediately the next afternoon. He wasn't sure what it was all for, but it's not like Qrow gave them much time to hear him out. He thanked them for everything and was out the door before anything else could be said.

But by then Oscar had made his choice.

He doubted Jaune meant for him to take his advice so early – in fact, the more rational side of him thought it was perhaps better to wait until he was older. But Oscar didn't want to wait. Not anymore. If he felt he wanted to do something, then he had to go for it if he thought he was ready.

Oscar believed he was ready.

His bag was heavy on his back; he'd made sure to take everything he might need. Spare clothes, food, a blanket and other necessities. A hunting knife was strapped to his leg. It wasn't the best equipment, but it would do until he got to Vale – hopefully there would be cheap fares crossing into Anima.

Looking over his shoulder, his house was already gone. It had been for a good hour, and it was late into the night already. His parents wouldn't be up for a long time, but by then he'd be too far.

He loved them. And he could only imagine the pain they'd be going through when the found him missing.

But he couldn't sit around anymore, he wanted to see what he could discover about the world, what he could discover about himself. His calling was out here somewhere over that horizon.

His dad was right in that it would be scary and dangerous. That a simple life would be much easier. But Oscar didn't care about easy.

He'd wanted to be free, and if safety was the price for that?

He was willing to pay it.

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the conclusion of the Amber and Oscar Arc.**

 **We aren't done, not even close, but I gotta admit it is satisfying to bring this arc to a close.**

 **I will be taking a break for a while, to plan the chapters of the next arc, and once that's done I'll get right back on it!**

 **So Jaune and Amber gave into their feelings and decided to explore the world together. Ain't nothing more romantic than telling your significant other you want to fight loads of murderous bandits, explore dangerous locations and face giant monsters.** **And Oscar is on a journey as well? What? Is he… GASP, a main character!?**

 **Yes, he is. Oscar is a character most people don't like or don't really care about. I personally don't mind him, but I think if he wasn't held back by an important figure like Ozpin, his character can really shine.**

 **So that's what I'm going for. I asked myself, "What kind of personal journey would Oscar have if Ozpin wasn't part of his character?"**

 **So, I gave him a goal, reasons behind it that should fit with canon and plan to explore it from there.** **Lets see how it goes.**

 **So with the conclusion of this arc, I'm going to be taking a break to plan out the next story arc as well as get ahead a few chapters. So I will be gone for a little while but I will back.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me this far and I hope to blow your minds with the next story arc!**

 **So until then!**

 **GWS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 –** One Month Later

* * *

 _Hisengard fell to the Uni Empire at what is now Kalache Bridge - the remains of the city were looted by the Ishtari, a plundering tribe. Could anything be left over?_

Jaune yawned as he circled the location on his map - turning to his scroll to mark the same point. It was an educated guess, as even if he had facts to go on, the very facts said that the likelihood of finding anything worth value had disappeared with the city over a thousand years ago.

But it was better than nothing.

The house was tame. No, not quiet, never could there be a day that the arc manor was quiet. Tame was the better word, his father's words – suggesting that the household was much like a hurricane, and that this moment was the storm's eye. But the chaos was coming, and when was anyone's guess.

Jaune was sat at the dining room table, scribbling away and checking back to a few books for reference. He cast a glance at Amber who leaned over the desk with her cheek in her palm, caramel orbs drifting over his map inattentively. He knew her pain - this part of the Archivist program was the least fun. But the most important at the same time.

In the living room, his sisters Triste and Scarlett were playing video games. Specifically, his own system, when Dad had bought them their own a long time ago. But he didn't bother to complain, not when the youngest one's clear intent was to irritate him.

"Oh yeah," The nine-year-old Scarlett cried out, "It's so much fun, playing video games with my big sister - and _not_ my stupid big brother!"

Jaune could only shake his head, ignoring Amber's snicker from across the table. He spared her a look, just to catch her amused grin, then went right back to his map. "You could help me with this, you know."

"I could, but then I'd be doing your job," Amber rounded it back on him, "How do you think marriage works, Jaune? I get to be the fun mom, and you are the boring, workaholic daddy."

"We're not married, and I'm not boring..." Jaune grumbled.

"But you _are_ a workaholic."

Jaune couldn't deny that – he'd been focused on nothing but work since they'd arrived. But that was the point, wasn't it? Amber knew they didn't have time to just sit around. Not while they were still in Vale.

Jaune hadn't known what he'd been thinking upon his arrival back home. It was hard enough trying to explain why he was back so soon, why he brought a stranger home and why he'd almost been cooked alive. As much as he hated lying to his parents, he had to twist the story of his injury - for Amber's sake.

From there, the plan was to take on more excavations so that Amber and he could fund their transfer to Mistral. It was simple. Or it was _supposed_ to be.

Sanus was ripe with history and places to search, the only problem with that was anything worth taking was already gone. Jaune felt stupid for thinking otherwise – not even realizing that Sanus was a popular region for explorers. Why wouldn't it be? The region was relatively safe compared to other countries – with the second lowest Grimm and bandit averages in the world. With very few obstacles – Sanus was easily the most competitive at the same time.

The well was dried up, so to speak, which was not good at all for him and Amber.

Some money had been made, sure - but it wasn't even _close_ to enough. Not for them to put it toward all the expenses they needed to pay.

The ship to Mistral, tickets as well as cargo - not to mention the money they'd need to put down for something like an apartment or house. They couldn't just be on the street after all. And most ships charged more for protection, since it could be difficult for ships to travel and not be attacked. Not that Jaune or Amber needed it, but the costs were often part of the package - so you ended up paying for it even if you didn't need it.

It was payment on top of payment. Mistral was much more expensive than Vale, even its taxes put the other kingdoms to shame.

Most of the stuff they found and sold to the AC wasn't very valuable, a few trinkets, pottery and books - primarily because most people were way ahead of them in terms of what would sell the highest.

It was infuriating, and even more than that, disheartening.

"So much fun over here, with my big sister! And definitely not Jaune, who comes back home with his ugly girlfriend and has her stay with us for weeks!"

Alternative jobs would take too long; and certainly wasn't something Amber could do right now. She'd only risk being seen by more and more people. Lore was a small village, Jaune recognized almost everyone - and of course the entire town knew about the Arc family. It would take but one person to point in their direction and Amber would be gone.

Jaune wasn't going to let that happen.

"Duck." Amber notified him.

The blonde was quick to lower his head, not even removing his eyes from the map as, what he assumed was his controller, smacked into the wall aside him. Jaune just rolled his eyes.

"We might just have to wing it in Mistral," Jaune gave in, idly tapping the map with his pen, "it just doesn't look like we have anything to go on. Not without any money to start with."

"Well it's not like we need it, right?" Amber suggested, "We can just camp until we have enough."

That had been Jaune's original plan when he first set out. But it just wasn't that simple anymore since Amber was with him now. Not that he blamed her, he just had to look at it realistically.

Qrow, that red woman - both were after Amber. Anima was dangerous enough as it was but with two adamant pursuers en-route. On top of that, with loads of other enemies seeking either blood or their personal possessions, Amber and he would succumb to exhaustion alone. It just wasn't possible.

Mistral was the only option. They had to move there - soon.

"Triste, Vert, Opal - all of my big sisters are great, so much better than Jaune," Scarlett practically spat the words out now, "Who doesn't even pay attention to m – us. Leaves us all behind then comes back and just gives all his attention to some bimbo!"

It was a marvel Amber was taking all this abuse, Jaune wondered. She didn't really strike him as the type to simply take being insulted. Either she was hiding her irritation well or was genuinely amused by his sister's antics. Jaune could handle it for the most part, having already grown up with the little one's temper tantrums. But Amber took it in stride - instead trying to contain her laughter before she got too loud.

Scarlett was trying to get a rise out of him, and often it worked. The young girl's ammo was endless, but if he knew anything about his little sister, it was that she very quickly ran out of steam. It was best to just tune her out and wait for her to quit.

Unless the creature attacked.

"Stupid Jaune!" She screeched as she pounded at his head with another controller.

"Ow! Scarlett, cut it out!" Jaune grabbed the girl by her wrists, easily overpowering her. He stood tall, holding the controller out of her reach. But she ignored that, favoring smacking his chest with her tiny hands.

She was like a rapid dog screaming up at him with rage-filled brown eyes. Her short blonde hair flailing about wildly. "Listen to me when I'm complaining about you! This is all your fault! Why did you have to leave? Why did you bring back some dumb girl? You're horrible! You're the worst!"

"Alright, I think that's enough, kiddo," His older sister Vert was his savior this day, which wasn't very often, at least for someone as laidback and lazy as her. Her dyed green hair was tied in a bun, the girl adjusting her glasses before freeing Jaune.

She was ironically one of the more responsible sisters, so long as he relied on her for things she knew how to do and not necessary anything she was responsible for. Thankfully, Scarlett was not a difficult person to understand. She grabbed the little sister's shoulders, dragging her away despite her protests, "Can't you see he's trying to work? Let's leave our beloved brother alone to focus."

"Let me go, I have to hit him some more!"

Jaune merely shook his head, watching as the girl was dragged away kicking and screaming. That such a skinny, frail girl her size could be so potently enraged was beyond him. She took after their mom the most, for sure.

But what even Verte couldn't save him from was humiliation, for Amber, who had done an admirable job of containing her laughter was now cackling like a maniac.

"I'm so glad that my suffering is entertaining for you…"

"Hey, don't be so pissy. Your little sister just wants your attention."

"Well calling me dumb and beating me up isn't the way to do it." Admittedly when he thought about, it brought a smile to his face. Scarlett was always like that though, and if he was ever genuinely mad, she always apologized. She was an odd one, from on to off like a switch.

He'd make sure to spend some time with her later.

Taking back his seat, the world had returned to the storm's eye – even if faintly he could hear Scarlett's screaming from upstairs. Instead he buried his focus into his work, scanning over the map for perhaps the millionth time. Nearly a month in and still no progress.

How lucky were they that Qrow had not found them?

It wouldn't be that way for much longer; Amber and he had to go to Vale to visit the AC company, and Beacon was just over the distance. Sure, Amber stayed inside as much as possible otherwise, but soon enough people would recognize her, and if Qrow ever started asking around well... he'd be on them before they knew it.

The smell of hot water permeated the air, Jaune quickly getting to his seat to remove the teapot from the stove. Verte had probably just forgotten about it. He put it aside, his gaze catching the burner.

And the flames.

He'd never really paid attention to it - how mobile this ethereal substance was. The tiny blue flames rushed like an upside-down waterfall, yet it retained its shape and height. Never getting too big unless provoked, never spreading unless it took hold of something flammable.

Like paper, or fabric, or…

Unconsciously, his hand reached for his chest.

" - une? Jaune!"

His attention was back on Amber, the woman looked at him with a curious gaze. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." Jaune switched off the burner, headed back to his seat, "Uh, well since the northwest was a bust, we can try a more southern route. I guess I have a plan for what we can try next..."

"What do you have in mind?"

Jaune wasn't sure. And even as he went into explaining another possible venture, he still wasn't. But there weren't many options on hand. There were a few other places to look, and he tried to keep hope that whatever they found there would be their lucky break. Amber didn't seem ready to give up, so he wasn't going to either. They just had to keep going at it and hope Qrow didn't find them.

But he'd appreciate a little luck.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

The caravan bumped lightly.

Oscar was glad for it; it was rough cradle, the rumble of a large metal vehicle on the untamed land. Outside the window, the roadless path dashed away, trees blurring as warm air kissed his face. It was a welcome lullaby to another warm afternoon, and he found himself even more thankful for it.

And for the people that took him in.

"Ash! Ya blunderin' oaf! Didn't I tell ya no good would come from faffin' about in the westerland!"

"I was following the map! Unless you somehow knew where the temple was! Oh, but wait you didn't find anything, did you!?"

"I'd say I found a lot more than you did!"

There was a fest of laughter in the back of the trailer; men and women alike enjoying the banter and rivalry of Ash and Geoff. Geoff's thick beard clenched in Ash's fist, while Ash herself was held by her collar. The others were enjoying their drinks, cheering them on.

It was hard to believe he came across such good people, even now he couldn't really believe it.

Making it to Mistral hadn't been too hard, but from that point on... it had been near impossible to keep going.

Never had he seen such an amount of Grimm; he'd run into them all the time since the ship docked. But according to Ash that was normal for the west side of Anima. He'd spent hours just ducking and hiding, trying his best not to notify the creatures to his presence. Smaller Grimm he could handle, but here they were bigger, hungrier - and all he had to his name was a knife.

A knife that would not save him against a grown Beowolf's claws.

And that was just the Grimm - food and water would have been his killers, or the lack thereof. He didn't think his stomach could squeeze so tightly, like it was trying to eat itself. And his saliva did nothing to alleviate his dry mouth, which all but craved for rain. Weeks of running, hiding, eating grass – just to survive.

Perhaps he was lucky, or favored by some deity that this troupe had come to his rescue.

He was very grateful to them, especially their captain.

"Doctor?" he asked the driver.

"Yes?"

Doctor Oobleck was... interesting. For one he preferred to be a referred to by Doctor even though he was primarily a teacher, a Huntsman teacher that taught at Beacon. This year's semester hadn't started yet, so he brought together his old group for an archaeological hunt.

That was pretty cool, he had to admit.

On top of being the one to offer his hand, he'd also even promised to see him to Mistral. Though that certainly begged the question of where he was from. Oscar settled for just being from Sanus, he was underage as it was, so giving Oobleck his real info was a ticket straight home. It wasn't a lie, per se. Just not the whole truth.

It didn't make him feel less guilty, unfortunately. Whether Oobleck believed him or not was in the air, but the man had gone with saying it didn't really matter - he was simply glad to help someone in need.

As for where he was headed... that was also complicated.

It hadn't been so much an answer as it was a realization that he didn't really have a plan. Mistral was a safe bet since it would be inside the Kingdom's walls; but where was he to go from there? How was he to explore without equipment or funds?

He'd realized this early on, but by then the ship had already left the port and he was on his way. But he assumed he'd figure something out, there had to be something he could do, right?

The truth was a hard pill to swallow.

"I guess I never asked before, but what exactly do you and your team do?"

"Simple, young man - my team and I are avid seekers of knowledge, it is mankind's greatest asset after all. The more we know, the better prepared we are for the future," The man took a momentary pause, using his free hand to gulp down some coffee, "And as it stands, there is much about our world we do not understand... Anima is ripe with such mysteries."

Oscar could agree, in all the books he read, there were lots of regions on Anima not yet explored. Yet Oobleck and his team were willing the travel through such dangerous thickets anyway. Oscar could respect something like that.

If anything, Oobleck was the kind of person he was inspired to be like. Well, minus the erratic speech and coffee.

Oobleck then looked at him with a smile. "Forgive me for repeating myself, but my apologies if our journey inconveniences you. I'm afraid a ship is waiting for us, and it is the only one willing to have booked us. And with a very limited amount of time to arrive before the captain calls off the trip – it is best we take our opportunity as soon as possible."

Oobleck had explained it already, and it didn't inconvenience Oscar as much as he thought it did. If their plans were already in motion, he didn't want to interrupt them. There just wasn't any time to drop him off in Mistral and make it to their destination. Of course, he was free to go whenever he wanted...

But Oscar didn't think he'd last long. Not after nearly starving to death. His best option was to stay with them.

Besides, they were willing to take him in, feed him and give him a warm place to sleep. How could he complain? This would at least give him time to come up with his own plan.

 _If_ he could come up with one.

"But do not fear, once our expedition has ended, I shall personally see you to Mistral. I promise you this." Oobleck finished off, nodding toward him as though to confirm to himself what he said.

"Its fine sir, exploring is actually what I'm doing out here." Oscar responded, "What are you trying to go?"

"We are headed for the Grey Island - have you heard of it?"

 _Grey Island..._ Oscar pondered it for a moment. "That's the island somewhere between Anima and Solitas... but closer to Anima I think."

"You'd be correct - it wasn't very notable for a long time. Called Grey Island because of the stormy waters, clouds of mist which often obscured the island. An ancient faunus tribe known as the Turu, populated that island exclusively many millennia ago. Living separate from the established kingdoms and the laws of traditional monarchy."

Oscar raised an eyebrow. "So... will they even allow us to be there?"

"There is no one whose permission we'd need ask. The island has been desolated for hundreds of years now."

Desolated? As in none of the tribe was left? "How? What happened to them?"

"The same that happened to many unaligned groups during that time. They were conquered and killed by countries with better weapons and bigger numbers. It was nothing short of genocide."

It wasn't as though Oscar had not heard of such history before. But hearing it straight from the mouth of a historian sent chills through his bones. It was essentially a gigantic tomb, but Oobleck wanted to go there?

"As sad as its history is - the opportunity to discover the truth of their way of life is still there. The conquerors didn't stay on the island, the common notion is that they moved farther north and established Mantle. Since then, the island was forgotten about, very few people journeyed to it."

"So, you want to discover more about the Turu?"

"Correct. The waters there are considered dangerous, which is why most ships won't take the journey there. It took quite some time to plan a trip, but with one under our belt, my team and I do not wish to let this chance slip away. Are you certain I am not keeping you?"

Oscar shook his head. "No, its fine - I mean, its history, maybe there is something I can learn."

"There is always more to learn my boy, and hopefully, our journey will prove that.

Oscar noticed the man got more animated as he went on – he even began to wonder if it wasn't just the coffee powering him. "As I said, it is the common belief that the island is desolate. However, I am of the few who believe there is something more there than people think. It is my intention to prove this theory correct. I believe the Turu had a secret there that the first men of Mantle never discovered, something living under their villages that could revolutionize what we know about the origins of Dust."

Oscar's interest was taken by the collar, suddenly very curious as to what he meant. Even now the origins of Dust were a mystery to most people. Scientists found themselves puzzled at why it worked the way it did, why it was so powerful, and so many other questions. There were theories of course, but nothing concrete.

Did Oobleck honestly think the answers were on some abandoned island?

"What could an old tribe have access to that could find out something like that?" The boy asked.

Oobleck smiled as he looked off into the distance – the look of a man on a mission, like he was saw something in the sky no one else did. "The lost civilization of Tajahn, or better known by its moniker... the City of Dust."

* * *

 **The second arc is a go.**

 **Short chapter I know, but it's the best way I can work. I can't write extremely long chapters every update otherwise every arc lasts like, six chapters. So, I break it up to make it easier on myself. I would love to write longer chapters, alas, this is not a job and I am doing it for fun. So I'm gonna do it in the way that benefits me the best.**

 **Fear not though, what I will start doing is putting some Omakes at the end of the short chapters to add a bit more content. This also helps to expand the world since the Omakes let me talk about little things, while I keep to the main plot in the chapter. So, to celebrate my return, enjoy the Omake below!**

 **Note that all of these Omakes, unless otherwise specified, will be canon events for this Fictoverse. For this arc, the Omakes will have occurred during the month period Jaune and Amber have been with his family.**

 **Have an idea for an Omake? Shoot it on over to me. If I use it, I'll be sure to give credit to who came up with it.**

 **So everyone is making moves, Jaune and Amber need money. Oscar is with Oobleck, and they are looking for the City of Dust!**

 **I've expanded my window of updates as well, simply because this arc is longer than the last. Just so I have more time to keep up.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the read and I'll see you in the next one.**

 **GWS**

* * *

 **Omake:** Amber meets Mom

It was an epic stare down.

A one-sided one anyway.

It was a marvel that Jaune could look so much like her - golden hair tied back into a ponytail, blue eyes like daggers into her own. He had a similar scowl as well, though the one on this woman's face had shown its wear in her older age. The woman wore a simple sleeping gown, stood with her bare feet on the cold floor. She wasn't supposed to look intimidating.

But she carried a katana in one hand. And the other hand was not far from the handle...

This woman was Jaune's mother?

Amber was confident, or at least she managed to wear it, staring up at the woman who had birthed her friend. The first woman he'd known in his life and surely the most influential. The woman's eyes never left hers; a focused, scrutinizing glare that almost seemed like she was contemplating murdering her.

The siblings had been easier; most of them had been very kind in the few days she'd been here. But then, as Jaune and she had returned from a hunt, this woman had been waiting for them at the door. Her blade at the ready.

"Don't panic." Amber remembered Jaune whispering to her.

Any gathered sisters quickly left the room, they were the smart ones. And it was a wonder Jaune hadn't, though she was glad he didn't leave her defenseless.

 _Defenseless,_ Amber chided herself, _I sound like I'm scared. There is nothing to be afraid of._

"Mom, this is Amber." Jaune lightly gestured from next to her, "Amber, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you, Missus Arc." Amber said with a jovial smile, holding out her hand.

She didn't return it.

Instead a cold voice calmly addressed her son. "And this is your girlf - the young woman who is supposed to stay with us?"

"I-it's not for long..." Jaune quickly said. His father had been fine with it, understanding the situation. Amber even dared say the man liked her. Meeting his mom was inevitable however, as Jaune had expressed through sheer horror that it might not end well, "We have plans to go to Mistral, but we don't have any money right now - so we're working on it."

"I see."

Yes, she did see. She was seeing everything, Amber thought. It was incredibly uncomfortable being analyzed like she was some fluid in a beaker. The woman was unflinching, and seem to notice every little movement Amber made. Locked onto her like sniper's iron sights.

"So, tell me Amber... how old are you?"

"T-twenty-four, ma'am." _Why am I stuttering all of a sudden?_

Joy pondered this for a moment, then followed the question up. "My son is sixteen - he is young, very young."

Amber's eyebrow rose in question, the girl looking toward Jaune as if he might provide a clue. The boy simply buried his face in his hands. So much for that. "Uh, yes ma'am, I'm aware."

"You're aware, are you?" Amber didn't miss the way the woman's lips pursed, "Then you won't mind me asking... what are your intentions with him?"

"Intentions?" Amber wondered what she could mean - did she mean what plans they had in motion? Jaune had told her already though, "Well... Jaune and I worked together on an archaeological find two weeks ago. I'm a member of the AC so I'm helping him..."

She trailed off as the woman's eyes narrowed even further, and all of sudden Amber felt her hands become clammy.

"An archaeological find, yes that makes sense. And you can assure me that is all that happened?"

"Mom!"

"Hush, Jaune. I want to hear it from her."

Jaune was back to being silent immediately. Amber certainly didn't blame him. She didn't know exactly what the woman was talking about, but she felt it best to be forthright.

"Yes, ma'am. We're partners."

"Hm." The woman looked to have bristled, like something in Amber's words had pinched her, "And what makes you believe you have the best qualifications to be my son's... _partner."_

Amber didn't know there were specific qualifications. But if his mother thought she wasn't strong enough to protect him, she'd just have to prove her wrong. "Well, I have a lot of experience -

Amber was strong. She knew she was. Most people couldn't hold a candle to her - she had faced even fully trained Huntsmen and beaten them. It would take a very skilled fighter to take her down.

She had to wonder then how she ended up on her back, Jaune's mother above her and the sword pressed against her neck. Jaune crying out for her to stop.

"Experienced how!?"

Never had Amber thought she could experience fear of this level. The girl struggled against the woman's might, her eyes were wide with fury and she practically bared her teeth. "Missus Arc, I - I don't know what you mean!"

"Do you think I will be fooled? That I shall allow some strumpet to pervade my home and take advantage of my son!?"

Take advantage!? What was she talking about!? This woman was terrifying! "I'm not! Jaune and I are partners in our company - we work together!"

"Mom, it's not what you think!" Jaune said to her, grabbing her arm. If he was trying to remove her then he was either doing it badly or she was just too strong. Amber was not banking on the former.

"Is it not? Very well, I shall give you a second chance…" Missus Arc did not remove her murderous eyes as they drilled into her prey. But she had not removed the sword, instead she struck with a move that Amber least expected.

"Are you a virgin?"

 _What?_ Amber could only stare back at the woman, whose blade like eyes pierced her very being and shook her in her boots. "Ma'am, what does that -

"ARE YOU A VIRGIN!?" Her voiced boomed, sending shockwaves through her bones.

"Yes! Yes, I am!"

Something calmed in the woman before she stood to her feet. Then practically launched Amber up, brushing her off as a neutral expression returned. "You will be good to my son. You shall support him and see to his safety, you will care for him in all ways. Should you not..."

"I will! I promise I will!"

The mom stared at her, and by now Amber was trembling in her boots. Was this just Jaune's mom? Or was this how all mothers behaved? Then the monster woman gave her a swift nod and sheathed her sword. "You seem brave - calm in the face of adversity. You don't come across many people so honest. My apologies if I made you uncomfortable - Jaune is my only son, I must ensure any woman he is interested in is not some harlot."

Interested in? What did she...?

Oh. Oh!

"Ma'am, I think you've misunderstood -

"I understand fine, girl, there is no need to explain it to me. Don't worry, the age difference hardly matters." Then she looked to her son, who palmed his face, "Its fine, Jaune - I approve of her, I'm certain you will be happy together."

And she walked off, without another word. Amber left stunned.

"What just happened?"

Jaune sighed. "Every time I bring some girl home, my mom and my sisters always think she's my future wife or something."

So, his mom was just looking out for him? Amber supposed she could consider that endearing, a mother's love knew no boundaries – or at least that's what she heard. No boundaries indeed, the woman had crossed her up and threatened her life five minutes into meeting her.

Amber sighed as her heart finally settled, humiliated at how she'd so easily been shown up by a woman in her nightgown. Had she not been humble before, she certainly was now. Maiden powers or not. At least she wasn't suffering alone – Jaune seemed to have weathered the greater half of the embarrassment. They'd never live it down together.

And Amber be okay with it, so long as it kept her away. The brunette plopped onto Jaune's couch, trying to calm her racing heart before a thought occurred to her. "I never asked - whats your mom's name?"

Jaune, surprisingly, chuckled. "Joy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 :** The Promise Behind Ambition

* * *

Jaune fought the urge to hit something.

As they left the building, the boy shoved his hands in his pockets as he practically stormed away. He did his best not to run into anyone or make people stare, but eventually stopped caring. Let them watch, it didn't matter anyway.

It seemed like nothing he did mattered.

He heard Amber's distant voice, probably losing him in the crowd. Feeling bad for leaving her behind, Jaune stopped by the wall of the nearest building, waiting for her to appear. He closed his eyes, trying to drown out the noise of the city as his shoulder leaned against brick.

They still hadn't found anything. Nothing that they could sell that would help them. They were still at square one.

What were they doing all this for then? It just seemed like no matter what he tried, they wouldn't be able to find anything of value. Not in time.

Here he was, failing again. Failing himself, failing Amber - failing everything.

"You okay there?" Amber voice permeated his conflicted mind. She always asked, even if he didn't want her to.

"No." Jaune lowered his head, "I'm irritated. I'm frustrated."

"Comes with the territory though, doesn't it?" She shrugged as she stepped into his vision, leaning against the wall with him, "With so much competition, it's a wonder we managed to find even little things. I mean, did you really expect to find anything valuable?"

No, he didn't. But he had hoped they would. He'd banked on chance, that maybe good luck would favor him and lead them to something worthwhile. But instead he'd gotten harsh reality check, a nail in the head of what was and could be. How could Amber remain so calm? They'd been unsuccessful for so long now and every passing day gave Qrow more of a chance to track her down. And this time he'd have no reason to give them quarter.

What were they going to do if – _when_ –that happened?

Jaune let out a tired breath. Two weeks or so out in Sanus, going to multiple locations to see what they could find. Except instead of treasure, they'd found Grimm and occasionally bandits. Neither of which had monetary value. "I just... I thought they we had a little bit more to work with. But it seems like there is nothing out there for us to find. It's ironic really, the Gaia temple was probably the last thing out there and now its buried forever."

He rubbed his temple. "And here we are, standing in the middle of Vale – exactly where Qrow wants you to be."

He felt like a stationary target in a shooting range – a sitting duck dreading the moment the trigger was pulled. If they stayed in Sanus, Qrow would find them. There were no ifs or buts about it. Staying much longer was dangerous for Amber.

He turned his gaze up at her, feeling slightly better when she threw out a knowing smile. It at least felt good knowing he wasn't alone. She didn't say anything, but he didn't expect her to. If he didn't have the answers, then he couldn't pressure her for any.

"It just… sucks," Jaune grumbled, blue eyes balefully flaring at the wall, "I hate the world right now."

"And apparently the world hates you, if our luck is anything to go by."

"Oh wow. Come up with that on your own?"

A smug, proud grin appeared on her face as she flipped her hair. "Nothing but original material here, sweetheart."

Jaune just shook his head, smiling regardless. It didn't pull him out of his slump, even if he knew that's what Amber was aiming for. She tapped his forehead to bring back his attention. "I hope we're not back to this whole pouting thing again."

"I'm not pouting…" _Yes, you are._

"Well, then don't make it sound like we're down and out," She said simply with a shrug, "You really gonna give up after all of this?"

No, he wasn't. That didn't make it easy to, but he was determined to keep going. Maybe that was her point. "Of course not."

"Good," Amber moved away from the wall, heading to the sidewalk, "Hey, let's forget about your job for a few hours, alright?"

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked as he followed her.

"I mean, I want something to eat. Or I want to see a movie. Or I want to go shopping. Maybe even all three!" She then gave him a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips, "Or are you gonna turn me down now that you already gotten me in your clutches?"

"You're not in my clutches."

"Bet you say that to all the ladies."

"We shouldn't even be spending anything. That's throwing it away for no reason."

"Hey! Having a little fun once in a while is a good reason!" She challenged, smacking his back to push him forward, "Now get a move on and show me a good time. And who knows, if I enjoy myself enough today, you might get a little reward later tonight."

"Pff," Jaune chuckled, "Keep me out of your twisted fantasies."

"Twisted? I'll have you know my fantasies are tame and shameless," She stated with a swerve to her step, "I'm a romantic, Jaune. I'm about the journey, not the destination. And right now, I want to begin a new adventure to a restaurant of some kind. I want a burger. Know a place?"

Jaune shook his head but gave in to her. Perhaps she was right, maybe it was a good idea to just forget about work for now and try to enjoy himself today.

Screw the consequences, an afternoon in Vale with Amber sounded great.

"Not really, but I guess that's what the adventure part is for."

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Alright, try these."

Jaune learned to just comply, taking the scarf and shirts Amber handed him while turning over the latest failures.

The evening had come quick - night was settling over Vale just as Amber quickly decided on yet another stop. He thought she would've been satisfied with just food, but Amber had seemed strangely excited about seeing everything Vale had to offer.

It would've been safer - and smarter - to just head back home, not risk the chance of being found. But at the same time, she seemed happy, perhaps she deserved to be indulged a little.

That was main reason he was allowing her to dress him up.

Looking back to her, the woman was already off again. Excitedly looking about the men's clothing, her dark green cloak flying behind her. She ignored any help offered by the staff, taking shirts, jackets and jeans off their racks with uncontested excitement. He grinned as he headed back to his dressing room.

Amber really was kind, trying to buy him new clothes. He did need them, at least a few new outfits tailored for their ventures. Thankfully this store was suited for Huntsman clothing, he'd find anything he needed here. For a price.

He'd been against it at first, adamant about Amber saving what she had and not wasting it on him. But she claimed it wasn't a waste and that she wanted to help him out, it was supposed to be her thank you. What the thank you was for, she never said.

So, shrugging, he threw the new clothes on; barely even leaving the room before Amber appeared outside his door.

"Amber, you can't be in the men's dressing area..." Jaune deadpanned.

"Forget all that," She said quickly as she sized him up, "You look horrible - red is ugly on you. Put on this vest, and these pants, apparently, it's been reinforced with Dust that reacts to active aura. Plus, it's got a badass dragon on the back."

"How would that -

Jaune couldn't finish before she shoved him back inside.

What was with her?

Sure, when he was shopping with his sisters they acted very similarly, but they were his sisters. He was virtually outnumbered in the household so by virtue he was the prime candidate to be the dress up doll. It made sense why they'd use him like that.

But Amber, he didn't expect it from her. Not from someone who didn't seem to care too much about appearances.

She was back just after he'd changed again, and was already handing a few more things to him before ushering him back inside.

"I'm confident about these ones. Come on hurry up, I wanna see!"

"Fine, fine," Jaune closed the stall behind him. His curiosity got the better of him when he realized Amber hadn't run off again, pulling off his shirt as he asked, "You just seem... really excited about shopping."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but I mean... it's just shopping." Jaune passively answered, "It's not a big deal, it's almost like you've never done it before."

"Mm," Amber mused, "Well, you're not wrong."

That caught Jaune's curiosity, looking behind him and at the door as though he could see behind it. "What? What do you mean?"

"The thing is... I've never actually seen much of Vale. At least not before now."

"Not at all? But Qrow said he wanted to bring you to Beacon..."

"Yeah, _Beacon,"_ Amber was quick to accentuate the point, "For the time that I was here, I was stuck in Beacon. Anything that I wanted from Vale or wherever else was brought to me, I never actually left Beacon's campus. Or my room, for that matter."

Never left her room? But that didn't make sense. It sounded like...

"That sounds like you were a prisoner."

She chuckled. One that Jaune simply couldn't return - it wasn't funny, not to him. "The old man liked to think otherwise. He believed he was keeping me safe - and sure, it made logical sense. But at the end of the day I was kept somewhere against my wishes, even if I wasn't being treated badly."

That... was awful. It suddenly made sense why Amber was so excited.

She'd never experienced anything like this before.

But that just didn't sound right. Who didn't get to go out with the friends? Eat at a restaurant or go to the arcade? They'd done all of that and more today. Anything that caught Amber's eye, they went to, and she poured every ounce of amazed energy she had into each activity. She was like a child who had seen their first snow.

It was funny, and exciting... and now sad.

What would it have been like had Amber not left? Jaune could only imagine being accepted into Beacon, never knowing of a girl locked away somewhere on Beacon grounds against her will. Beacon was a symbol of hope and peace in the world, the most revered Huntsman school in history. All the best Huntsmen graduated from there, going out into the world to protect and serve as all those before them did.

Who would believe such a dark secret would be in its corridors?

It made so much more sense for Amber to be so excited then, she lacked the experience of going out with friends, eating at a restaurant or shopping for clothes. At least in the conventional sense. She'd maybe done these things by herself.

But the lack of connection, the lack of someone to do those things with? It was lonely just thinking about it.

"Amber?" He called out to her.

"Yeah?"

That was when Jaune stopped. Knowing where he wanted to go, but also knowing it was none of his business. He wanted to know why Qrow was so keen on bringing Amber back just to imprison her. The man didn't seem like a bad person, he'd even saved their lives, so he doubted it was for anything malicious... at least that's what it seemed like.

So, what then?

What was so important about Amber that Qrow needed to lock her in perhaps the single most secure location in all of Remnant? Something that a crazed arsonist wanted enough to hunt her down.

No, he couldn't ask of her to tell him. It was her business, and undoubtedly personal. So, he settled for a different approach.

"Will you tell me one day?"

"Hm?"

Jaune sighed as he threw a brown shirt on. "Will you tell me why Qrow is after you? It doesn't have to be now, or even a few weeks from now but... I guess it's just hard for me to understand without knowing. I know it's not my business but -

"Sure."

What? That easily? Jaune couldn't believe it, pushing open the door as he looked at her with skepticism. "Wh - really?"

She nodded with a smile. "Of course. It's not that I don't trust you, but some things are hard to explain. And uncomfortable. I won't sugarcoat it Jaune, what you're trying to dig into is perhaps the darkest point in my life."

And suddenly the guilt was coming on. Jaune knew he shouldn't have asked. Why did he get so ahead of himself, butting his head into her business?

"But hey, one day maybe I'll feel the need to tell you," Amber's smile faded. It usually did whenever she got serious, it was always so sudden. So jarring, "But... could you do something for me in return?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Just don't ask me about it anymore," She didn't avert her eyes as she said this, and though there was no anger in her tone, it didn't alleviate Jaune's guilty feeling, "What I say could change how you view me. I promise I'll tell you one day when it's easier for me, when I think I'm ready to."

A part of Jaune wanted to know right now. To understand what his friend had gone through. But after what she'd said, he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to understand it. He hadn't gone through it, after all.

He had to let it be on Amber. It was her life, and it would feel much more worth it that he gave her space and waited for the day she confided in him.

"You can rely on me too... you know."

Amber looked up at him, looking genuinely surprised. Jaune continued before she could respond, "I'm sorry, and I promise not to ask you again. But, if you ever do want to talk about it... or just want to let it out, it's not going to change what I think. I promise."

He considered her eyes to make sure she knew he was serious, and she looked back. He wanted her to believe him. Wanted her to understand that she would still be Amber to him.

"I... just wanted to let you know that." Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head and averted his eyes.

Well crap, now he'd gone and made the whole situation more serious than it was supposed to be. Wasn't Amber trying to enjoy herself right now? Great job, Jaune.

"Thank you," She finally said, bringing back Jaune's eyes, "That means more than you think, Jaune."

He nodded, a warm feeling in his chest as he smiled bigly. He didn't care if it made him look like a dweeb, it felt good for Amber to trust him.

"Well with the drama out of the way, mind putting on some pants? Can't say I didn't enjoy the view though. Nothing sexier than Pumpkin Pete's."

Pumpkin Pete's? What could -

Oh. Jaune could only imagine how red his face was as he quickly retreated into his stall. Amber definitely was not laughing at him from outside the door. His eyes betrayed him as he looked at his boxers, the damning designs of Pumpkin Pete's confirming his nightmare.

 _Welp, time to kill myself..._

* * *

 ** _~Event Horizon~_**

* * *

Oscar stared at the shard.

The world had gone quiet, save for the chirps and hoots of crickets and owls. The crew was fast asleep, Oscar had retreated last to his tent but instead of finding sleep, laid wide awake. Low blue light illuminated his world, emanating from a small crystal.

What were his parents doing? Were they looking for him?

The better part of him know the question was stupid; of course they were looking for him, he was their son. It was heartbreaking to just imagine it. His mother and father, having no clue of their son's fate, scouring the land just to find him. Possibly going to the nearby village to see if they could put together a search party. He knew his Dad, he'd do anything he could to try and find him.

He also knew his Mom, who had probably broken down in tears the moment she did not find him in his bed.

It was a stake through the heart that Oscar felt. One that left splinters. And it kept him awake most nights. Often wondering how he could get a message to his parents to let him know he was okay.

The boy turned over on his blanket, hazel orbs staring at the dust crystal that burned in a flat bulb, held up by a stand. Heat wafted from it, keeping the inside of the tent warm. Such a small, insignificant little crystal in context - yet so necessary in his, everyone's, day to day life.

 _A city of dust..._

Just the sound of it was ridiculous. An entire secret city gone totally undiscovered that could very well contain the secrets and origins of mankind's primary energy propellant? It was silly that an archaic tribe had access to such a place, and even sillier that seemingly no one else was looking into a subject like this.

Oscar wasn't sure what Doctor Oobleck planned to do with such a discovery, but if he did find it, it would be a pretty amazing find.

And was that not what Oscar was here for? To discover and seek out new things?

The boy sat up, throwing his pants and shoes on as he left his tent. It was too dark to see much of anything, though he did faintly see Reggie up in the trees. He'd rather not have blamed it on Reggie's monkey faunus heritage, but for some reason the man loved to sleep on tree branches.

Questions for another day.

The trailer was off to the side of the winding road, a light inside telling him that someone was awake. Oobleck, undoubtedly. Ash often joked about how Oobleck was a better robot than any machine Atlas could make. He never seemed to sleep - and if he did, they were likely little more naps.

Curious, the boy headed for the trailer, creaking open the door so as to not disturb the man. He'd been greeted before he could do so himself.

"Something keeping you awake, Oscar?" Asked the doctor. He was sitting on one of the couches, his scroll on a small pull out desk and projecting an image in front of him.

"No, not really - just not sleepy." Confiding in Oobleck about his parents was the last thing Oscar wanted to do, he figured it best to keep it in and deal with it himself, "What are you working on?"

"A bit of coordination on the size of our quarry," The man swallowed down a drink of coffee; when was this man _not_ drinking it? "About a seven-hundred-and-fifty-mile coastline - but that is merely an eighth of the island's total magnitude. No accurate estimate at this point, but well, it hardly matters."

Oscar wasn't sure what those measurements implied. "How long would it take to look through it all?"

"Months, my boy. But we shan't be there nearly that long - we have a maximum of ten days on the island, it is about all my team and I have time for. But we shall circumvent that with endless searching, best to cover as much ground as possible."

So he planned to work himself to the bone for those ten days. Oscar would've thought he was just being positive, but then he remembered he was a Huntsman. And if the man barely slept like Ash said, then he could very well do it.

Oscar would be sure to do his part. "Say, Doctor, can I ask a question?"

"Feel free."

"What made you want to come out here? Become an Archivist, I mean." It was something Oscar wondered. Sure, the man was an obvious history fanatic; often when any kind of historical topic was brought up, he was immediately on it. Speaking so quickly that Oscar barely understood him, the passion for it was there.

But _why_ was it there?

"Because there is always more to learn."

He'd said that before, and while it made sense, Oscar didn't think that was all. "I mean, yeah, but couldn't you just leave it for someone else to find out then? Aren't you already very busy as a teacher and a Huntsman?"

"Indeed," The man nodded as he looked at him, "But I'm afraid it's not always that simple - we cannot always rely on others to do things for us. And I believe, if I want an answer for something, I must go out there and find it. Do you think differently?"

Oscar didn't think he did. It would be quite hypocritical considering he ran from home in the pursuit of knowledge and adventure.

"I'm certain you've heard of the Mountain Glenn incident somewhere before, correct?"

"Yeah, I've heard of it."

"A most tragic event," The man said it stoically, like he was distant from it. And yet there was a faint connection, as he removed his glasses to wipe them clean. He had hard, narrowed eyes - the eyes of a seasoned warrior, "Often it is the lack of preparation that leads to such events, especially concerning the Grimm. Had Vale had taken initiative in creating safety measures for the citizens, or perhaps if the citizens known better than to retreat underground, such a waste of life may not have occurred."

Oscar was confused. Yes, the incident was tragic, but what did that have to do with Tajahn and the Grey Island?

"Many Huntsmen were part of the relief sent out to rescue civilians from the Grimm outbreak, myself included. But of course, in the heat of the moment, the Grimm were an overwhelming force - a mere fraction of people had been saved."

And then Oscar saw it, the darkness in his pupils. One that had to have come from what he was talking about. Oobleck was a man who'd not heard of the attack, but seen it - been there as it happened. And he'd just admit that even the Huntsmen were hopeless against such dire odds.

How could that have felt? To be a strong, noble Huntsman that couldn't save the people he was charged with saving?

"There is always more to learn, Oscar - and that does not just apply to new discoveries. It applies in all things. What we know now can save us in the future. The more we understand about our world, the better prepared newer generations will be."

"And that's why you want to find Tajahn?"

"Indeed," The man nodded as he put his glasses back on, "A place known as the 'City of Dust'. It could quite possibly have types of Dust mankind has yet to discover. Imagine the possibilities. More powerful defensive measures for unprotected towns. More efficient machinery and vehicles. Massive improvement in medical prowess. Why, we would save lives that we previously believed were impossible to save."

He gave him a look. "First and foremost, I am a Huntsman. And all things I do in my life correlate back to that. A Huntsmen saves and protects those who cannot do so themselves. If we strive ever more to improve ourselves, then we must also improve the world we live in."

"I want our world to flourish against the tide of darkness; tragedy is an inevitability, but I want to try and believe that there could have been a better tomorrow for the lost, and that there _will_ be a better tomorrow for the remaining."

Oscar just looked at the man, awed. It was such a... self-sacrificing perspective. No, not self-sacrificing. This was something else, it was something more basic than that.

The desire to help and protect others. He was so serious and focused on it that he would going out of his way, putting himself in danger for the benefit of others. How could he do that?

Oscar didn't think he could ever do that.

"That's... really heroic." He admitted.

"Ah, I'm no hero, my boy. Just an old man with an old and ambitious dream - but simple principles are what built our world. No one can survive alone, and so mankind must always work together. Everyone must do their parts to make this world a home for all."

Oscar nodded. He understood it, or at least most of it. And he wondered how that applied to him?

Could he do what Oobleck did?

Oscar had set this journey out for himself, hoping to do more with his life than just be a farmhand. Oobleck was doing something similar, traveling the world in the pursuit of knowledge. But Oscar, what was he going to do with what he learned?

Was he just going to keep it to himself? Or would he use it to help the world?

He didn't know, and the very thought boggled his mind. Great, now he had even less reason to go to sleep tonight.

"Well, I shall be getting back to work," Oobleck suddenly said, "I'd suggest you get some rest, Oscar. The sun shall be up in five hours and an early start gets an early finish."

"Yes sir," Oscar nodded with a small smile, "Good night, Professor."

The boy didn't wait for him to return the gesture, the cold prickling his tan skin. It was irritating, but not as much as the deep pit in his stomach right now.

His dream. The thing he'd wanted for such a long time. He was out here chasing it now.

Did that make him brave? Noble?

Or selfish?

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

A soft _clack_ woke him.

He'd drifted off again.

A small body was pressed against him. The top of Scarlett's head in the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped around his neck with one leg draped over him. He smiled and shook his head. The girl never asked anymore, she just climbed into his bed whenever she felt like it. She was restricting his movement holding him so tightly.

But well, he didn't want to wake her.

The boy picked up his scroll from where it dropped, it still alive and well before resuming his search. The list went on forever, like always, and his eyes were drifting again before he knew it.

He'd had fun with Amber today, and they'd sure spent a lot. Money that needed to be saved. But he didn't regret it, Amber was right that they needed to have some fun after working so much. But the fun was over now, and Jaune didn't want to waste time looking for a new mark.

He was determined to find their golden ticket. A job that they could be paid well for if they were successful. The list refused to give him anything, as most joint excavation postings were dated as far back as a few months... and they were all completed.

Jaune kept looking.

There had to be something, anything. And for over thirty minutes it was nothing but disappointment after disappointment. Until he came across one noted 'Pending.'

It was a joint expedition of a small region in-between Atlas and Mistral. An island. Headed by a small yet notable team that had been all over Sanus multiple times.

"Archivists seeking to aid in the joint mission need merely apply and submit their cooperation with the AC," Jaune read quietly, "A personal ship remains on standby - help is definitely appreciated but not necessary. A minimal payment of three thousand lien will be rewarded by the captain of team, as well as a fair cut of the profit in the event of a discovery..."

Three thousand. That... wasn't bad.

It wasn't even close to what they needed, but it would be a stellar start. What they'd spent today wasn't even a sixteenth of that. And that didn't even include the rewards shared if there was something to find and bring back.

It was the best bet they had.

Exhaustion was taking him over, and Jaune decided it best to leave it for the morning. He could call the AC tomorrow and ask about the details. However, his eyes scanned over the summary one last time, the location popping out to him.

 _Grey Island?_

* * *

 ** _~Event Horizon~_**

* * *

A man sat at his desk.

One gargantuan screen sat above him, several smaller monitors lining his large control panel. The only light in this little world came from the computers, an eerie blue that fazed over and illuminated nothing but him.

One on monitor, the silent roar of a Beowolf. Green fluid oozing from its mouth.

The other? A line of his documents, re-evaluated for perhaps the hundredth time. It was a necessity, genius could not be allowed flaw. Any detail, however minuscule had to be infallible. How was the world to understand it otherwise?

But people were cynics.

They thought it was impossible. That it just couldn't be done. Fools. All of them. Fools that need to be proved wrong; shown how inferior and pathetic they were when faced with greatness. Idiots should listen to true scholars. It was the only way mankind could progress.

But he was a forgiving man, he'd share his knowledge with the world - it was what a scientist did after all, did he not? Fame, riches, glory – menial, unnecessary things. He only needed the proof, the truth – the satisfaction would come from that.

That and the horrified looks of those who spat on his life work. In time, they would scream in terror as they choked not only on their words, but their blood.

His grin twisted wider.

* * *

 **Guys… I cannot even begin to tell you how rough this chapter was for me.**

 **I wasn't proud of it at first, but I feel a little better about it now. It started off so weak, so boring and flat that I scrapped it several times. Oy, thankfully by just randomly typing I found something concrete to work with.**

 **So more and more set up, as most beginning chapters go. But we get a little more insight on Amber and Oscar, as well as Oobleck. Its honestly amazing how perfect Oobleck is for this arc, and for the story in general. Symbolism and whatnot.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I shall see you all next chapter.**

 **GWS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 :** The Point of No Return

* * *

 _"An obscure location turned in the past few years to an urban legend, the Grey Island has been a subject of much controversy over the years..."_

Jaune watched the water, hundreds of miles below them that stretched on longer than the land did. An old man's voice played in his headphones, Jaune idly ignoring the video and letting his mind wander as he listened.

The shipped hummed its low tune, the rumble massaging his back a she smoothed into his seat. Amber was asleep next to him, one leg crossed over the other. They'd left last night - two days after they'd accepted the job. And with eleven hours now behind them, they'd be arriving soon.

Doctor Oobleck was certainly not the kind of person Jaune expected when he talked to him. He probably only registered a few words per paragraph, but he got the point anyway. Good luck to anyone trying to keep up with him in a conversation.

Primarily what they were needed for was extra hands - as the crew itself was small for such a big location.

Jaune had wondered why such a known man in the Archivist community would have such a small team? The request for additional help had been up for months - _months!_ Why had no one else taken up the job?

The answer was nothing short of worrying.

"Oobleck?" One worker at the AC had said, "Well, all I can say is good luck."

"That loon?" Said another, "Trust me kid, if you're hoping to find anything, then going with Oobleck is not the way to do it."

But those were just two people, right? Surely there had to be others that believed in what he was going for.

And if there were, then Jaune hadn't met them.

The unanimous agreement was that Oobleck's excavations rarely went well. And that wasn't baseless either; his success rates only strengthened that assumption. He'd been an AC Archivist for ten years, often taking on jobs during breaks in his work. A positive trait was that he was hard working, even if his theories were a bit wild.

Unfortunately, his success rate was a staggering twenty-three percent, and dwindling.

No one argued his intelligence, and he was also a notable Huntsman. But if his percentage was that low, it didn't bode well for the mission being a success.

It came to down really to what the man deemed were reasonable hunts. He deferred from easier tasks, instead opting to challenge locations of notable history and controversy. But that apparently worked against him as well, as the harder find just seemed to breed failure instead of success.

Sure, it's not like they _had_ to find anything - Jaune had already received half the payment, and the other would come after the mission was over, regardless of whether it was a success or not.

Three thousand would help, but not enough.

 _" - lesian ships vanished over the island's coastline, and communications had been nonexistent since then. This was only one of the many incidents..."_

And then there were things like this. Disappearances.

Apparently, it was a rarely known urban legend born with the strange disappearances associated with the island. It now being known more commonly as the Circle of the End.

It all started with local travelers and ships riding through that area of the ocean not showing up for the estimated arrival times. Then transport ships for Atlas to Mistral - common trade partners, losing communications with their base and disappearing right over that area as well. Even military ships crossing over for the Vytal Festival would just vanish if they crossed that area.

No distress signals, no returned communications, and widely believed, no survivors.

Understandably, people had been sent to investigate... Huntsmen, investigators, military parties.

They were never heard from again.

The routes cutting past the island were shut down for good, and any ships crossing that ocean had to take long routes around in ensure the same did not happen. The island was given up on, as the risk to reward of finding out the truth just wasn't worth it.

"It's probably just Grimm," Jaune remembered Amber's flippant response, completely brushing off his worry. Well he was glad that she wasn't scared at least. The same could not be said for him.

But these disappearances were rarely known, even in Anima where the legend had been talked about most prominently. It faded into obscurity over the last few years, as the consensus was so long as no one ventured to the island, nothing would happen.

Jaune had almost jumped ship.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was desperate for money at this point, he likely would've turned down the offer. But Amber was intent on going, so he didn't want to let her down.

 _"Scientists and researchers are stumbled on the mysterious disappearances associated with the island and the waters surrounding it. Is it a mere legend? A series of coincidences? It very well could be, alas no one..."_

Jaune shut off the video, about done listening to the documentary. It had been playing on repeat the last few hours, and Jaune had hoped it would reinforce the idea that he was going to this place.

A place where even trained Huntsmen failed to return from.

And that was terrifying.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

A gentle shake woke him, groggy blue orbs meeting brown for the first time since sleep took him.

"We're here."

It wasn't enough to shake him free of the desire to fall back to sleep, but the solemn vow of duty before pleasure was. Amber went ahead of him, taking their bags with her - the soft hiss of the airship hitting the ground and dropping its drawbridge ringing in Jaune's head and forcing him to get to his feet.

And so, came the light of the afternoon, battering his eyes and fully revealing the world around him as he stepped onto the soil.

Anima soil.

In a way it wasn't very different than Sanus, at least for the area they were in. The shoreline was by a small dock - the sun shining brightly over the glittering sea. The land around and far off uneven and strewn with colorful forestry. It was truly untamed land, as there was no discernable road in sight. They were cut off from even the nearest villages then.

"And how have you been, Sam?"

"Daily grind, Bart. You know how it goes."

Jaune instantly recognized Professor Oobleck, catching up with Amber as the man finished talking with the pilot of the ship. They had a small campsite built, a trailer off by the edge of the forest and several members of his crew gathering up.

The pilot made his departure, the engines blowing at Jaune's hair before it sailed off. Oobleck handedly met them, taking Jaune's hand before he knew it and shaking it vigorously.

"Well met, Mister Arc, well met indeed!" Oobleck blathered as he stood firm and rigid, almost as though some great energy was powering him, "I must express my thanks, my team and I are grateful for your support in this venture."

"It's no problem, sir," Jaune shook his head with a small smile, he then gestured to Amber, "This is my teammate, Amber - I know it's only two of us, but I hope we can make a difference."

"Likely not," Oobleck quipped bluntly, "Regardless, it does not lessen our gratitude. May the fates see fit to reward us for our hard work."

Jaune certainly hoped fate would. So far, he had been on its bad side. With hope, this would be the silver lining.

Past Oobleck, meeting the other members of the team was simple. Everyone was so stark and different, but they all seemed to enjoy what they were doing. And if anything were more excited about the journey than he was.

But Jaune supposed that was the difference in their objectives.

"And last is..." Geoff trailed off, looking off behind him, "Oi, anyone seen Oscar?"

 _Oscar?_ Jaune wondered.

It was a common name, so Jaune wondered why he'd flashed back to the Oscar Pine he'd met back in Sanus. This wouldn't be the same one.

He'd been wrong before.

Someone stepped out of the trailer, and it took merely the short stature and black hair for Jaune to instantly take back what he thought. The boy hadn't noticed him, not until Geoff had called out his name and he looked up.

Jaune imagined the same amount of shock on Oscar's face rivaled his own.

And then there was a pause.

A stagnant silence that lasted for just a few seconds, but in the moment Jaune's brain was in high gear, flittering about the how and why. Oscar must have felt much the same, for his eyes did not move from Jaune's, and bar shock, were lit with... anxiety? Fear? And those eyes whipped about, looking at Geoff then back to him and repeating. Like he was trying to come up with an explanation.

An explanation for what?

What was he doing here in Mistral with Doctor Oobleck? Did he know him? If he didn't, then what was he doing here?

Jaune's gaze flickered over to Amber, who was just as stunned as he. But the silence was lingering on, and it only made Jaune wonder why Oscar hadn't said anything. Did he not want to?

Was he trying to avoid it?

"Oscar, what - mmf!"

Jaune quickly elbowed Amber in her side, ignoring her pained grumble. He felt her aggravated eyes on him and met them back, very subtlety shaking his head no. Understandably she was confused.

If Oscar was here, then it was clear it wasn't by his parent's choice. Jaune knew that for certain. The rest of the answers he wanted were in the air, but he decided it best to act like strangers to him.

"Um, yeah, nice to meet you Oscar." He nodded with a smile, "I'm Jaune and this is Amber - we'll do our best to help out."

Oscar averted his blank stare, looking at the ground instead. "Yeah... you too."

"Alright guys," The woman named Ash called out from by the board, a map hung over it, "Move your ass, old man. You too, Oscar. New additions gather round, we've got a few hours before departure, I wanna catch everyone up on our primary objective. Well come on now, hop to it!"

Geoff was quick to berate the woman, and suddenly a mini war was waged. Oscar was right behind him. Jaune simply watched the boy go, the questions still running through his head.

A painful jab in his side, the blonde whipped on his partner and glared at her. "What was that for?"

"Gee, I wonder?" Amber rolled her eyes.

"... sorry." Jaune admit upon realizing, "I just didn't know how to stop you."

"Forget it," She waved it off, "I'd rather address the preteen we know hails from Sanus, which is a million miles away, mind you - who is somehow here in Anima with our current employer!"

If the strangeness of the situation hadn't hit Jaune before, it certainly did now.

"I don't know," Jaune shrugged. The lingering memory on his mind was the last conversation he'd had with Oscar, where Oscar had told him of what he aspired to be. And the advice Jaune had given him in return.

Had he caused this?

All he'd done was give Oscar the advice his father gave him. He had to follow his dreams, he had to do what he felt was right for himself. Had he meant coming to Anima? No. At least not immediately.

This wasn't good, it wasn't good at all.

"Hey kids, get a move on!" Ash called after them again, Jaune moving toward them as he whispered to Amber.

"Look, don't say anything about Oscar. Just pretend we don't know him. I'll talk to him later, okay?"

"And then what?" Amber countered, "Send him back? How? Even if we had money to send him back home, a ship would be here too late unless we leave him here alone. Which I would not advise, not in Anima."

Damn it. She was right.

Whether he liked it or not, Oscar was stuck with them. It was impossible to get him back home without jeopardizing their own plans. And according to his talk with Oobleck, today was the first opportunity in months he'd been able to get this mission going. They couldn't take any setbacks.

And Jaune and Amber needed the money.

The realization of what they meant dawned on him. They would be going to a remote island, known for mysterious disappearances with the son of the people who had saved his life. With no guarantees that his life could be assured safe, even with three trained fighters.

Jaune paid another glance at the boy, who had been looking back at him, but quickly turned his attention back to Ash.

 _Oscar... what the hell were you thinking?_

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Not now, stomach..."

Adjusting to the rocking of the ship had been worse on Jaune than the airships, at least over the years he'd gotten used to them and it wasn't like he'd never been on a boat before. But his was a curse to forever live with, but it made someone happy at least, Amber got a kick out of it.

 _I'll have my revenge… one day._

The night had fallen long before they'd set sail. The ship now coursed through the dark sea, only a day and a half from the island. Jaune stood outside of a room, Oscar's room. He shared it with Geoff and Reggie, but they were on the deck drinking. This was Jaune's only chance.

Steeling his nerves, Jaune rapped on the door. Not waiting long for Oscar's voice. "Come in."

The blonde pushed the door open, and he was instantly met with guilty eyes. He was sitting on the bed, his hands in his lap. Looking much like one of his younger sisters when they were being punished by their parents. And instantly Jaune felt his throat knot up, wanting to back out from interrogating him.

But he couldn't.

"I should've known you come talk to me eventually..." Oscar said with a light chuckle, a forced one. He at least tried to make it less serious than it was.

"Well, considering how I covered for you, yeah, I would assume that too."

"Thanks for that, by the way..." Oscar said, "I didn't know what to say so I kinda froze up. Though I guess it doesn't matter now..."

"It matters." Jaune remembered saying that to Oscar too, back when he didn't think his future dreams mattered. He took a seat next to the boy, who did not return his gaze, leaving Jaune to just look down at him.

"Doctor Oobleck is my business partner you know. And to save you, I had to lie to him and everyone else - and I'm assuming you weren't honest with Oobleck about who you are either?"

Oscar shook his head no, truthfully it was what Jaune expected. The boy was cornered now, he had no choice but to be completely honest in this situation. All things considered, lying was the smartest move to make to make – at least, to stay in Anima.

But not survive in it.

"I... I was just trying to follow your advice," The farmer boy proclaimed, "I wanted to do something more with my life."

 _And there is nothing wrong with that._ That's what the Jaune that believed in the pursuit of dreams thought. But it conflicted with what Oscar had to do to get here. Oscar intentions were honest, but how he'd gone about it…

Did he not realize what he had done to his parents?

A boy chasing his dream, now didn't that sound familiar? Jaune remembered harboring that drive to be a Huntsman since he was ten. From reading legends and hearing stories, to hearing of his mother's and father's great feats in their prime. To even seeing the flowing capes and cool weapons of Huntsmen passing through town. It stoked the flame. And that fire had continued to burn for years, as even without his parents' help, he still found the means to pursue that goal.

But he pursued it within _reason._

Jaune could follow his dreams because he had training and was old enough now. He'd gotten a job, put all that money toward combat classes and trained diligently. It took a long time, and three years was realistically the bare minimum. But it was what he had, and it proved to be enough for the most part.

Oscar was a civilian. Granted, a civilian that had gotten to and survived in Anima, which was nothing short of a lucky. But that luck would run out, and when it did, what could Oscar do?

"Look, I get it - you're trying to do what you've always wanted. But do you even realize the kind of danger you've put yourself in?"

"I do," He answered with certainty, there was not a single ounce of doubt in his voice. It was exactly the answer that Jaune was afraid of, "But I've been fine this far haven't I? And you said to do what I wanted, despite the danger."

Damn it, why did he have to remember that? Jaune ran a hand through his hair as he thought back. Had that talk been a mistake? He didn't want to think it was, there shouldn't have been anything wrong with handing out hope. So that Oscar didn't give up on what he wanted. If he went back on those words, what would that say then?

That everyone deserves a shot at their dream except for you?

"You won't have to worry about me," Oscar continued, "Once the excavation is over, Oobleck said he'll take me to Mistral. I'll definitely be safe once I'm there."

"But what then? Whats your plan after that?"

And that was when he stopped. When his words froze in his throat and he was fumbling for a response. "I - I..."

He didn't have one. Of course he didn't. What could a kid his age possibly do to support himself and survive in an entirely different kingdom? Sure, he could hunt and find food if he lived in the wild, but he had to be able to fight. And even if he did make it to Mistral, he'd be homeless. He was too young for a legal job, and Mistral was known for its unsavory underworld.

He'd be in just as much danger _in_ Mistral as outside of it.

"Did you even think this through?" Jaune questioned, "Your parents are probably scared out of their minds, and for good reason. How far do you think you'd have gotten without Oobleck's help?"

The boy couldn't respond then, Jaune just staring back at him and hoping to find an answer. But the boy didn't look at him, he couldn't, not when he was losing ground.

Jaune had to be firm, even if it wasn't fair. And it left him feeling even guiltier knowing how it would sound. Jaune swallowed, then spoke before he could decide against it. "After this... I'm taking you home."

Oscar visibly stiffed, fingers squeezed his knees. "Jaune, that's not -

"Fair?" Jaune cut him off, surprisingly more heated than he first thought. He turned Oscar to look at him, "Is that your argument? What about your parents then, is it fair what you did to them?"

Jaune flashed back immediately to his own parents. On the day he left the Kingdom. He was being hypocrite, even if there were substantial differences. His parents undoubtedly would have kept him home if they could have, but he was sixteen - the legal age to exercise his rights.

They couldn't do anything about it. They had no choice but to stand there and watch as their son walked headfirst into a world without anyone to protect him.

Just as Oscar's parents couldn't do anything about him running away.

"They wouldn't understand," Oscar shook his head, "Please, for the first time in so long, I've been enjoying myself. I like being out here helping Doctor Oobleck and everyone else. He's been teaching me a lot about history and different cultures. And I'm learning about things that I've never even thought existed before. I'm finally doing what I _want_ to do. I don't care if I die -

"Your parents care!"

The boy flinched, clamming up against Jaune's raised voice.

"You have no training, you can't fight! What do you honestly think you can do if you can't protect yourself!?" Jaune didn't wait for his answer, he had to show him where his logic was flawed. He pointed toward the door, "To Oobleck, Ash – everyone out there, whether they admit it or not, you are a liability. They could die protecting you. Then what? Who is left to save you when everyone has already been killed?"

Oscar had to understand, Jaune had to make him see. Even if it hurt him to. "You won't be able to do anything, you'll die. And you'll have died accomplishing nothing."

And there it was. The light of realization. The dawning that Oscar had failed to consider.

"You need to have strength to be out here. It's as simple as that. Not just mental strength, but training and the ability to fight. You don't. Don't make me have to go to your parents and tell them you were killed," Jaune sighed, recalling the harsh lesson Amber had to teach him, "I owe them my life - you owe them your life. You should have waited and come up with a better plan instead of just jumping into this."

"I-I'm sorry," Oscar stammered. He looked scared, defenseless, "I just... I just wanted to..."

The boy looked like the world had shattered around him. And for a moment, he looked all too ready to cry. It wasn't a good feeling, throwing such harsh truths into his face like this. But he had to. He had to make him understand.

Oscar would run into people who wouldn't think twice about hurting him. Jaune couldn't let that happen. This was the right thing to do.

Right?

"Whether you like it or not, you're going back home after this. I know what I said, but I didn't mean for you to abandon your family like that. Especially with no plan or a way to protect yourself. Understand?"

Oscar didn't nod, didn't utter a word. Instead he just sat there, his head lowered and his black hair obscuring his eyes. Jaune didn't think there was more he could say, and figured perhaps it was best to leave Oscar alone. Perhaps if he had time to process it all, he'd come to understand.

But a part of Jaune, the part that had felt just like Oscar did so many years ago, didn't believe he would.

Jaune got to his feet and headed for the door. Betraying his iron will, he glanced back at Oscar. He still sat in the same spot, his shoulders trembling as the waves of their conversation surely ran through his head. They certainly were for Jaune. It was impossible for him to run from this, even if he wanted to. And he knew it.

"I'm sorry, Oscar."

He opened the door, passing through and closing it quickly behind him. Walking back to his own room as fast as he could.

* * *

 **Another setup chapter, yeah I know, its taking forever!**

 **Not too much to talk about here other than the confrontation Jaune has with Oscar. Please bear in mind that this is not truly a debate of right versus wrong. But rather the effectiveness of Oscar's choices and the circumstances he faces. It could sound like Jaune is hypocritical, but he isn't – it simply sounds that way. Which is the point.**

 **So even though Jaune and Amber haven't seen Oscar in a month (which honestly isn't that long), this was always the plan. As Jaune has stated, Oscar would not be able to survive on his own. That is the reality of it, he's a kid, he's inexperienced and knows next to nothing about the dangers of Remnant, and he can't fight.**

 **So is this the end of the road for poor Oscar?**

 **Read on to find out!**

 **Not much else to say, but the next chapter will start diving into the nitty gritty of the arc.**

 **So till then!**

 **GWS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** – The Island

* * *

Jaune shoved his arm through the sleeve, throwing the black hoodie over his head.

They'd made it early last night, when the sun had just vanished over the horizon. And they were met by a broad coastline, white sand obscured into black by the night sky. Dark trees and mountains over the horizon with the only natural light available being the moon's.

Oobleck opted to wait for the early morning

He could hear the man now, preparing everyone for to break through the forest. The cool of the early morning made Jaune want to drift back to sleep, but the scent of salt water kept his senses about.

Jaune reached for his socks and brown boots after slipping on gray jeans.

Looking to his left, he eyed a gray glove, metal handguards stretched up the forearm with the rest of the glove. For his dominant hand, Amber had said, to keep a better grip on his weapon as well as to help with climbing. Jaune then slung on a brown leather pauldron, a sheathe for his sword connected on the back.

He was ready.

It was just another mission; like the dozens he and Amber had been on before. Same stakes, same hopes. But hopefully not the same result. Jaune refused to let this expedition end up meaningless, it was a step in the right direction and Jaune wanted to ensure they got the most out of it.

Taking in a confident breath, Jaune strapped on his sword and left his tent.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Jaune trailed behind the group, the slick brush occasionally hitting his face as they powered through the dense forestry. Over the sounds of his chatting party, the hisses, chirps and rustles of nature kept the world around them alive - sunbeams peeked through the canopy, lighting their path.

Oobleck's mouth was running a mile a minute of course, wild green hair somehow evading any foliage on the trail even while nose deep in the map. Thinking back on what Oobleck filled them in on, Jaune still found it hard to believe what they were looking for.

A lost city that could very well have unknown secrets and types of Dust. It was ambitious. Magical almost. It sounded fake, like the script of a cheesy kid's storybook.

Yes, there were loads of legends about where Dust came from, but none of them proven true. A few hours in had shown them nothing more than this cluster of trees, woven almost purposefully to keep people out. Old research regarding the Turu, told of villages built deep in the forests, but Jaune could only guess how long it'd take to reach them.

He cast a glance at the pair ahead of him, Amber in vibrant conversation with Ash. It was funny how well they got along, Ash was only a few years older than Amber, but they clicked surprisingly well. Ash was more abrasive and vulgar than Amber, but surprisingly more patient as well.

Except when it came to Geoff, then a whole war broke out.

At the very fore, Oscar walked just behind Oobleck, and when Jaune saw the crop of his black hair he felt his throat clot.

He didn't like beating himself up over it, and many a time did Jaune find himself wanting to apologize to Oscar. Hell, he'd been pacing around the room he shared with Amber that whole night, much to his friend's annoyance. But the blonde also didn't want to go back on what he said, not when he'd meant it.

He couldn't get a read on the younger boy unfortunately. Very rarely did Oscar meet his gaze, and when he did, he quickly looked the other way.

But he digressed, wondering why he ever expected a different result. Shelving his feelings on the mater, Jaune took his thoughts back to the objective at hand and hoped their first stop was soon.

The next hour in, the forest cleared.

Quiet and in shambles. The village was a dead landscape shaped like a huge cul-de-sac that connected to another. Homes were varied in size, but most were rather small, with thick straw roofs and wooden walls. All of them were built on even land just before a waterfall. The rush of water emptied into a huge basin and a wooden arch was built over it to cross into a section of land at the end.

A Turuii village, humble and barren. A place lost in history. To Jaune it didn't look all that amazing.

But Oobleck, the man was brimming with vigor.

"A perfect place for a search, I'd say," Oobleck stated, "Can you not smell the rich history and deep cultural philosophies in the mere air of this place?"

"Oh, I smell somethin' alright, and it ain't culture, Bart. " Geoff scrunched his nose.

Some of the others split off, looking through some of the homes themselves. Jaune opted to stay with Oobleck along with Amber and Oscar. The wood of the homes was worn and old, Jaune was surprised they even managed to stay up for... who knows how long. Nature had reclaimed them though, with mold and foliage now covering them and whole tree branches piercing the walls.

Inside wasn't much different. Patches of grass, straw and dirt weaved together in what Jaune assumed were beds. Spears and jagged blades made from wood and stone lying on the floor. It was a field trip for Oobleck.

"Oscar my boy," Oobleck whipped about, holding something up so he could observe it more closely, "Put your observation skills to the test, can you hazard a guess as to what this is?"

The young boy in response only raised an eyebrow. "A... rag?"

"Not incorrect, but it is so much more than that," Oobleck inspected the cloth, as if he was trying to find a secret message on its worn figure, "The Turu didn't wear much in the way of clothing. The believed that fully covering oneself hid true virtue from the open world. In fact, they only ever covered their unmentionables, that is where these waistcloths come in."

Jaune chuckled as Amber grimaced, the girl taking a step back from the object. "What? Scared of underwear?"

"More like I'm scared of whether that was washed or not."

Oobleck had put the cloth in his bag and was back on the hunt once more, taking a large blanket like object made of thick fur. "And these. During winter, they hunted animals to make fur comforters to stay warm. And once winter was over, they threw them away. The Turu were thankful for being provided with the animals - as they believed if they managed to catch the animals, it was due to the blessings of their goddess."

"Goddess?" Oscar questioned.

"Yes," the historian nodded, raising a knowing finger, "A being known as Ynissa. The Turu believed she was the center of nature, and that she created the foundations of animal life. She created the land with the milk of her breast, fertilized the very soil. She crafted animals using her own flesh, and made sure they were bountiful in it. They say the oceans were made because of the joy she felt upon seeing her creations come to life, overwhelmed, the cosmic being cried for twelve days and nights over the planet."

A goddess that created the land and oceans. It was very... bizarre. Surreal. Even as Oobleck described it, it sounded way too fantastic to be plausible. Jaune honestly couldn't wrap his head around the concept, not when he and his family grew up non-religious. In fact, Jaune didn't think he knew anyone who did believe in things like this.

 _They were different times back then._ Was Jaune's immediate thought. The people probably had reasons for what they worshipped. Tradition, honor, or something else. In that Jaune supposed he could understand why, he just couldn't be sure it was real.

But if a whole tribe believed it... then it had to be, right?

Suddenly Jaune was reminded of the Gaia temple, spitting out his question immediately. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Mister Arc?" Oobleck was rummaging through a few tools lying on a bed.

"Have you ever heard of something called Daes Irae?"

The man whipped up for a second, rubbing his chin contemplatively. "No, I cannot say I have. Might I ask why?"

"Uh, no reason, just curious."

Oobleck accepted the answer easily enough, quickly going back to work. Jaune just shrugged at Amber who quickly returned it. It was mute curiosity, even though he did still find himself thinking back to the statues in the ruins.

Could that statue have been related to the Turu? To Tajahn?

His first thought was no, considering how far apart the places were, as well as the architectural differences. But that statue was perhaps a goddess, right? Did they connect or were they just two separate beliefs? Could only one be real?

Or both?

Suddenly Jaune was looking up at the ceiling; old and with small holes, it barely gave a visage of the sky. But Jaune didn't need it, his mind had wandered without the help.

Just the possibility of it. That there were powerful, transcendent beings floating far above his head. Who was to say they were even above? Maybe they were below, or right next to them, or in an alternate dimension. That's if they were even real. But there couldn't have been a way to prove them real.

Just as there couldn't have been a way to prove them fake.

"Hey, Amber," Jaune asked the woman, waiting for her to turn to him, "Do you believe in things like that? Gods, I mean."

The woman had a pensive look on her face, contemplating the question for a bit. "It's a hard question, honestly. It's not something I cared about growing up. There are plenty of deities that people believe in, and those beliefs must come from somewhere. Thing is, we just don't know. I don't think I can put stock into anything I can't see."

 _We can't see gravity._ Jaune immediately thought. Yet he believed it existed all the same. Yes, gravity and gods were very different things, but the point remained the same.

"I don't think it matters though," Amber continued, "Everyone is different so everyone believes in different things. It shouldn't matter so long as it makes that group or even just one person happy. The Turu worshipped a goddess they believed in, best not to throw logic in that. They're long gone, so we won't get any definitive answers."

That was true, Jaune supposed. But he couldn't deny that it made him curious, wondering what the basis was behind beliefs like that. He shelved his curiosity though, favoring looking around some more with Oobleck and the others.

What more to find wasn't much.

The Turu didn't write or read. They had no need for it, and Jaune's stomach dropped the moment Ash had told him because that meant there was no scripture or texts to be found. No kind of diary or historical document. And as such, nothing that could lead them or give them a clue about Tajahn. The rest of the search hadn't gone too well after that, as the most of what they found was more of the same.

They'd moved on to the second half of the village, the land was on a steady elevation that led to a single house at the flat top. A section of earth was just above that, connecting to the cliffside that stretched through the rest of the village, providing the edge the waterfall fell over.

Another level of the forest, perhaps?

"Doctor," Jaune called out to his superior, "I'm gonna scout ahead."

"Keep your wits about you, Mister Arc!"

Jaune headed up to the house, quickly scaling its side before leaping off the roof and latching onto the cliffside. He hoisted himself up with ease, finding the slanted ground and quickly getting up. Looking down wasn't pleasant, not with how far the drop was, but ahead of him more forest opened. He had to wonder if it connected to other villages.

Nothing changed as he went through it. He could very faintly hear the waterfall, but the sides of the cliff were long gone. In the distance he saw the side of a mountain, but judging from the distance it was too far to reach.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been going, but Jaune soon stopped, convinced that he was headed nowhere. He decided he likely was just on a section of the mountain, there wouldn't be much to find other than animals.

And then he heard the sound.

A growl.

Ahead of him, in the shade of trees, red eyes clashed against the sunlight and a snout rose through the brush. Its head followed, baring nasty teeth, wide shoulders and thick hairy muscle.

The Beowolf frothed with hunger; like the moment its eyes laid on him, it remembered how starved it was. Jaune merely rolled his eyes, drawing his sword as the beast charged. It bellowed like the animal it was, jaw wide open, tongue lolling and saliva that…

was... green?

Jaune had no time to think before the beast pounced, Jaune ducking to his left as its heavy body hit the spot he previously stood. The weight rattled the ground, blood eyes still locked onto him as the green ooze dripped off its bottom jaw.

Jaune met it head on, dodging its swipe. The claws just barely reached his cheek. The blonde was poised to make his counter, if it weren't for the second paw mere inches from his face.

Jaune raised his arms, calling on his aura just in time to take the blow. A Beowolf's swing was strong, but not to hard to block. He'd gotten used to their strength, and it wasn't so hard to hold them back after fighting dozens of them.

He had to wonder then how the creature managed to shatter his guard.

The force of the blow crumpled Jaune, and he was knocked to the creature's feet, air blasted out of his lungs. But Jaune knew better than to lie there, quickly rolling to the side - letting huge claws bury themselves in the earth. Pushing back, Jaune swiped up his sword and jumped backward just as the creature's backhand came about.

He stared at the monster, and bar the green ooze, there wasn't anything unique about it. It was about a muscular as a standard Beowolf, and it certainly wasn't an alpha.

Then why?

Jaune had time and time again held strong against a Beowolf's strength. What was different about this one?

The distance was closed between the two once the Beowolf dashed toward him, tearing up grass in the process. It swung wildly, spit and green ooze flying about as it snapped its teeth at his face.

Jaune raised his sword again, cringing as he took another blow. Once again, his defense could not hold, even with his aura raised. The sheer strength of it knocked him into a tree, dazing him.

 _Why is this so difficult!?_ Jaune grinded his teeth together as he got back up. Speeding toward the monster, he opted to finish it off as quickly as possible.

He soon found the best he could do was trade blows.

Its hide was thick... unnaturally thick. When the blade cut, it didn't cut very deep - and Jaune strained to drive the blade through its flesh. He weaved to the right, and though the attack missed, it was quick to whip around using its momentum to bash his side with its tail.

Jaune capitalized on that.

Directing his aura, Jaune barely stalled the blow by raising both forearms. The mere strength of its tail dug his heels into the ground and Jaune felt his arms begin to ache. He pushed against it, letting out a strained growl before he finally staggered it.

Jaune slid under its left paw, pivoting off the ground to strike it in the leg with an aura charged foot. It had the desired effect, knocking the Beowolf onto it's back.

Jaune quickly drive his sword into its eye, knowing that would finally bring it down. But he couldn't be more wrong. The beast flailed and fought, still snapping its jaw as though it couldn't even feel what just happened. Jaune grimaced at its rancid breath but continued to drive the blade into its face, trying to keep his legs firm at the same time. It was a slow process, especially with the beast fighting back, but after a few seconds it began to weaken.

Until it finally stopped.

Its jaw wide open and Jaune's sword having ripped through the entire left side of its head. Its feet and fingers twitched, but it otherwise didn't move.

Letting out an exhausted breath, Jaune stepped away from the monster, dropping his sword as he fell against a tree. "Holy... shit..."

What had that just been? Had he nearly been killed by a _Beowolf?_

Amber would be laughing her ass off if she saw that. What would any of her training been for if he went and got offed by a lone Grimm? Honestly it was thanks to her aura training that he'd even been able to take the hits. Though strong, it thankfully didn't actually hurt him.

Jaune stared at the dead creature, still marveled at how much of a struggle it had been.

It was so weird. It didn't make any sense.

Was it a different type of Grimm? It looked exactly like a Beowolf though, so there was no way. But it wasn't like Grimm had to follow a strict type, there many kinds of Grimm out there that had strange abilities. But Jaune had heard of nothing like this. The green ooze pussing out of its arms, mouth and back. What could that be?

A soft melody reached his ears, Jaune pulling out his scroll to meet the face of his partner. "Yeah?"

"Where the hell are you? You've been gone for an hour."

Jaune looked back toward the Grimm, and the route they had taken.

"Sorry, I... got sidetracked by some Grimm."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, just... a little winded. I'm on my way back, okay?"

"Well," Amber grinned, "Oobleck wants to try and make it farther past the village so hurry it up. Only got a few more hours till nightfall."

"Alright, I'll be there."

Jaune closed the scroll before once again looking at the Grimm, it was fading away, as all Grimm did. He was still curious, especially about the ooze, but perhaps it was just unique to the Grimm on the island... or something.

He'd survived, he didn't care about much more than that.

Getting up Jaune headed back to where he came, but he found himself constantly looking back. He knew the Grimm was dead, but he kept looking back.

Just to make sure.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Gray clouds covered the moon tonight, leaving a wide blanket of stars to shine some millions of light years away. Everyone was gathered around the fire, steam wafting from the pot perched above it. Even from here that fresh scent of Chenna's rabbit and vegetable stew, made Oscar's stomach grumble for more.

He sat furthest from the group, by the water's edge where the waves just barely touched his toes. Its cool grip made the boy shiver, a welcome distraction. It made it easier to forget what plagued his mind.

"I said to em, the stars are not in position for this tribute," Geoff chortled, deepening his voice to accentuate the story, "Fuckin' pitiful excuse. Who'd have thought the daft muppet actually believed me?"

Laughter filled the air, Oscar casting and envious gaze over at the fire as the group listened to the tale. So gruff, but the man was truly the heart of Oobleck's group. Even Amber and Jaune seemed rivetted, unable to contain their laughter amidst Geoff's bombastic personality.

He could help but swallow, the act felt bitter... empty. Reverting to shame just moments after. It couldn't have been easy on Jaune after all, Oscar didn't want to assume he just gave him the talk and acted like everything was okay.

Still, it hurt that Jaune could laugh while he felt miserable.

He'd gone over it in his head a million times, all day yesterday and today. And no matter how angry he got, no matter how much he wanted to go over there and tell Jaune what he thought - he never did it.

He _wanted_ to, but he convinced himself against it. What could he even say? Nothing. There was nothing he could do to change anything.

So, Oscar opted to sit alone, too stubborn to even go back and get more supper. He'd rather they didn't see how down he was. Apparently, he wasn't very good at hiding it, as Oobleck had called him out earlier, convinced something was bothering him.

Lying to him didn't feel good.

It wasn't fair on Oobleck, and it wasn't fair on him. He'd be going home, Jaune would see to that, and that was all there was to it. Oobleck would likely agree with Jaune's decisions, anyway.

"Heya, kiddo."

Oscar didn't need to respond; the woman had slung him under her arm and drawn him close before he could voice his protest. She smiled down at him, blue eyes shining in the pale light and light brown hair loose around her shoulders.

"Normally you're listening to whatever story the old vech has come up with," Ash continued as she kicked off her boots, "Wanna tell me why you aren't?"

Oscar was quiet for a moment, that bitter feeling coming back again as he tried to free himself of her grip. Tried. "No."

"Tough shit, Oscar. You either tell me or... actually no, you'd better just tell me. I'm sure you don't want to deal with any consequences I come up with."

Oscar sighed, the act pressing his cheek into the side of her breast. She never seemed to care about that, even if it did humiliate him a little. But he'd gotten used to it the past few weeks, it was just how Ash was.

She seemed content to wait for him, which was one thing he never thought to expect from her. Yet the way she kept him still told him that she refused to let him be until she got what she wanted.

"Fine..." Oscar sighed, "But only because you're holding me hostage."

" _Hostage."_ She drawled out the word, "You are too dramatic."

Adjusting his spot in the sand, Oscar looked over the ocean as he asked the singular question on his mind. "I guess it's that… I don't know how to prove myself."

"Hm? What do you mean"

"How do you tell someone that you're ready for whats coming to you?" He clarified, "What if there is someone you have to prove that to – that you have to tell the decision you made isn't a mistake?"

Oscar let his arms fall to the side in defeat. "There are people in my life who would never take me seriously when I tell them what I want to do. There is always some excuse. But it always boils down to 'I can't do this,' or 'I'm not allowed to do that'. They never believe in me. Never."

Tan fingers clenched the sand. "How do I tell them that they're wrong? How can I make it so that they do believe in me, that they understand where I'm coming from? Because all it feels like right now is that everything is just being taken from me. And I never get what I want in return."

Oscar hated sounding so whiny, like a toddler screaming at his parents for candy. That's what people saw him as, a kid. One that was in way over his head. If he were older people might not say such things. But Oscar couldn't wait that long, not anymore - he didn't _want_ to wait. But he was being forced to.

And that hurt him more than anything else.

Then Ash finally spoke. "How you do it, I don't really know. It depends, I guess. But I do know you have to _show_ them, not tell them."

 _Show them?_

"If saying it doesn't help, then you need to do something to show them, so they learn not to underestimate you," Ash scoffed, "Geoff was on my ass nonstop ever since I joined - couldn't blame him, I was a scared, timid little shit back then. There was no way I was ready for what we were getting into. Geoff was a hardass for sure - and I went back and forth with him so much that I never bothered to pay attention to why."

The girl pulled the left side of her hair up, motioning to the side of her head. "This was my wake-up call."

The would had long since healed, but that didn't make it any less gruesome. It was a permanent scar across the side of the head. Like something had been dragged across her temple.

"That's from the first man that ever tried to kill me. He had a bow and arrow, just like me." Oscar watched as Ash's expression changed. The grin was gone, and a deep forlorn frown was in its place, "He was so close to me, and I remember it all so clearly. I could see his sneer, the joy of knowing he had me caught. He let that arrow fly, and I moved just fast enough for it to nick me."

Ash then made a motion of a bow and arrow with her own hands, her eyes narrowed as she locked onto her target. "I made sure that fucker couldn't shoot again.

Oscar felt his throat hurt as he swallowed, the images of her experience running through his head like a recurring nightmare.

"Geoff was a bit more lenient on me then," Ash relaxed her stance, "and then I knew, _that_ was what he was trying to prepare me for."

"You talked to him?"

"Kinda." She waved her hand, "He's not really the type of guy to apologize unless he means it. Neither am I honestly. It was always kind of implied and it moved forward from that."

So she'd proved herself by not saying anything and simply doing what she had to? Incredible for sure, but it worried Oscar that she had to go to such an extreme just to make her point to Geoff.

"I... don't think I could do something like that."

"You may not have a choice if your hand is forced," Ash rubbered his shoulder, "I hope you never have to, but you might end up in a situation where you are forced to defend yourself. And the only way to get through is to fight, I'm not saying you have to kill, but it's the best way to stay alive out here. If you want to see the world, you have to be able to survive in it, Oscar."

Just as Jaune said, and it only drove that stake deeper in his heart when he knew she was telling the truth. She made it sound so simple, but Oscar wasn't sure. He'd killed animals and small Grimm before, but it was easy to do that. The animals were for food, the Grimm were for survival. Thinking about it so basically, it became easier to commit acts like that.

How could he do the same with people?

Oscar wanted to stay. He wanted to eat more of Chenna's great food, he wanted to keep getting annoyed at Ash and Geoff bickering again. He wanted Oobleck to keep teaching him more and more about the mysterious world they lived in.

He loved this. And intense heat burned inside knowing that happiness was threatened.

"And that applies in everything. Not just seeing the world and surviving in the wild. To get what you want, you've got to fight for it. Bottom line. That's what the best things in life require. If you need to prove that to someone, then prove it. How you do that is up to you."

"I don't think I know how."

"And that's fine, it's something you'll figure out, okay? You've got time."

He really didn't. Only the time they had on the island. If he didn't have an answer by then, then the only thing he had to look forward to was home.

"Okay. I'll try."

"Don't try, brat," Ash jostled him a little, "Just do it. Don't worry about if you can or can't. You'd be surprised what you can accomplish."

She smiled down at him, rubbing his shoulder once more. She didn't say much more, so they just sat there and stared over the ocean. But Oscar felt a little smile creep up on him, "Thanks, Ash."

Oscar didn't have the answers. And as he thought back on what Oobleck and Jaune said, he compared it to Ash. Then to Jaune. Oscar thought he needed his goal to be like theirs.

But no, it didn't have to be.

It wasn't selfless, or fair to his parents. And he never meant to discard how they felt or throw his life away. But he was tired of being told how he was supposed to live his life. So, he decided to take his future in his own hands, consequences be damned. He had to take what he wanted. Not sit around and wait for it to be handed to him.

Oscar looked at Jaune through the corner of his eye. He'd prove himself to him.

He had to.

"It's small fishing ship. Outdated." The man said to his superior, "Barely noticeable under comm tower's radar."

The man he spoke to kept his eyes on the monitor, fingers typing away. "An old model, no doubt. It must have a dated engine, using Dust that hasn't been in production for decades. Hard to believe that old energy is still lying around. Troublesome, indeed. Have you any clue as to who our guests are?"

"It's all the same to us, sir." The man responded, his voice dry, "Prisoners or food."

The superior grinned. "Good. Then I shall trust you to handle them swiftly."

The man nodded with purpose. Purpose to his lord, to the man who had given them a chance to be part of something great. This was his duty. His destiny. This was who he was, who he would always be. This was why he existed.

"This is what we do, sir." His voice slurred, reverberating like an overheated machine. But he didn't seem to notice, bowing his head before he made for the door.

The hunt began at dawn.

* * *

 **Another day, another chapter.**

 **So for this we go into a bit more of the Turu, though we don't get much on Tajahn. But rest assured the discoveries are not over!**

 **I wanted to put perspective on religious beliefs in the world of Remnant, just to make it feel more like our own. I'm a religious person myself, so I know what I believe in. But there are also people out there that aren't religious or don't get the reasoning behind religion.**

 **Its not a bash on religion I promise, merely an example of how some people view it.**

 **I always feel like I'm info dumping, which sucks since this is a story about adventure and discovery. There is nothing you can see other than words, so I try to make the dialogue and script as interesting as I can.**

 **Jaune encounters a Grimm, but whats this? Green Ooze? Oscar's mind is made up, and he won't take his situation sitting down. And we also develop a bit on Ash, now while she's an OC, she's not overly important. But she does serve a purpose for Oscar, which you will see later.**

 **By the way, any strange words I use will be explained in the A/N.**

 **Vech, pronounced** _'Ve-tch'_ **\- a term I came up with used to describe natives of Vacuo, think of it as slang for Vecchian.**

 **If all this set up has bored you, fear not! The exciting bits are starting next chapter! So, let's keep it going! As a side note, Jaune's outfit looks exactly like the cover art.**

 **Another Omake at the bottom, the title paying homage to my friend ThePhantomScribe and one of his most popular fics.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **GWS**

 **Omake:** The Gamer Girl

A rare girly squeal erupted from the lungs of Jaune's excitable partner.

Poor bystanders were knocked aside, some practically sent flying. For there was not a force this side of Vale that could stand in the way of Amber and anything she set her sights on. As for Jaune, he was left to pick up after her, profusely apologizing to all those she assaulted as she made for their hundredth stop.

The arcade.

The sound of classic retro music played from inside in the building. It had honestly been a while since Jaune had been here; the neon signs were faded and dead, making it seem like the place was stuck out of time.

As he went inside it didn't seem very busy, and at the counter Jaune could already see Amber harassing the lone employee. Leaving their bags on a bench, Jaune quickly caught up with the brunette.

"Okay, so how do I buy that?" Amber pointed at a large Ursa bear on the top shelf.

"Uh, its fifty lien if you want to purchase -."

"No, no, no!" Amber placed her hands on her hips, fixing the young man with a stern look, "If this is an arcade, then I have to play the games to win, right? I want to win it that way!"

The man looked shaken, looking toward Jaune. But he was a civilian that even Jaune couldn't save, so he shrugged, leaving him to face the woman alone. Amber was clenching the counter now, leaned over with an expression suggesting she was not playing around. "Y-you have to buy tokens then, ma'am!"

"Tokens!?" She marveled like she just heard of the word. Jaune wondered if Amber was even paying attention to how much... attention, she was drawing. If she did, she didn't seem to care.

"Yes, you buy tokens…" The employee spoke warily, taking a slight step back, "Four for one lien, and you use one to play the games. If you win, you get tickets and the amount of tickets you turn in decides what you can win."

"Awesome..." Jaune could only shake his head, Amber was totally enthralled. Like she was watching a meteor shower or just won the lottery, "Its settled. I want some tokens."

She slapped lien onto the counter, bills and coins flying about. "I want all of that turned into tokens. Keep the change if there is any. Jaune, my love, do you play these things?"

He used to be a local, though he'd gone less and less as the years went by. "Yeah."

"Great, now be a good husband and help me win a prize!"

She didn't exactly wait for the man to give her the basket of tokens, snatching it out of his hands, uncaring of how many she dropped and raced toward the machines. Jaune sighed as he picked up the fallen coins, but otherwise subjected himself to Amber's will.

 _How long has it been?_ Jaune wondered as he inserted a coin for Dragon Hunt. Such an old game, but it was one of his favorites. And he found himself smiling as the eight-bit dragon came up on screen, the title of the game brimming to life.

As Jaune worked the controls, the memories came back. And he remembered always begging one of his older sisters to take him. They didn't have the arcades back home and he didn't have consoles back then.

This was his world back then. His playground. Video games were serious business when he was younger.

Tickets came out of the machine as he cleared each game, Jaune smugly smiling as he reached the final level. "Haven't lost my touch." Jaune proudly stated. He'd always reached the final level of this game, but no matter how much he tried, he never beat the final boss. The dragon.

Today that was going to change!

Staring down the fire breathing beast, Jaune readied his character for the last level. He was older now, calmer, this monster was going down. Jaune settled his hands on the controls and –

"Fuck me!" A sudden outburst rocked Jaune, the boy turning to spot Amber at the Alien Gunner machine. The words 'You Lose' flashed on the screen.

He looked back toward his own game, the level was just about to start. But Amber looked frustrated, and it didn't look like she had any tickets either. And Jaune didn't like the idea of her losing her temper, as powerful as the woman was.

He could fight the dragon another time.

"Need help?" He stopped right next to her, earning her enraged glare.

"No! This game is just bullshit!"

Or she just didn't know how to play. But Jaune didn't see her admitting that.

"You've played this, right? Well come on then, smart guy, show me how to win." She ordered, throwing in another token and grabbing the controls. The game restarted, and Amber faced it like it had caused her the greatest dishonor.

"Aim for the boss," Jaune directed, "It's always the ship that's colored differently than the others."

"He's the one I aim at, he just doesn't die!"

"The boss has more health than the pawn ships; so you have keep your aim on him. But when the pawn ships come out, shoot only the ones that get in your way since they'll just try to crash into you," Jaune watched as she played. She was surprisingly good, and cleared a few of the levels quickly… though it wasn't without much difficulty and a bit of swearing, "And keep moving when you shoot, you can fire and move at the same time."

"Wh - you can!?"

"Yeah, try it."

Amber did so, letting out a diabolical laugh of as her enemies were destroyed. The level was cleared easily, and she readied for the next one.

Her victorious smile became one of concern.

"What the...?" Amber grumbled, fumbling with the controls as one of her lives were taken, "Damn it! How am I supposed to deal with this formation?"

"It has two stages, if you shoot the boss the group will spread out and surround you. You have to use the spin attack."

"Well how in the hell do I do that?"

"Circle the joystick counter clock wise and press the shoot button once you hit the bottom."

Amber did so, or at least tried. Unfortunately, she kept doing it wrong, and suffered the loss of her second ship. She shrieked as the enemies fired on her final life, depleting its health. "Ugh, I'm dying here, Jaune!"

"Like this," Jaune said as he reached over, grasping her hands in his own. He directed her over the controls, guiding her hand in the correct direction, "Once you hit the bottom of the joystick, press and hold the shoot button. Not before or after. It has to be at the same time."

"That's stupid, why is it so complicated?"

Jaune figured that was perhaps how the games were designed, to make it harder on the players and force them to use more tokens when they lost. Jaune angrily remembered his days of blind rage – the unbidden curse of any proud gamer.

"Oh my god, they're changing formations again! This game is cheating!" Amber yelped.

"No, it's just a harder level. You have to adapt." Jaune explained.

"Well help _me_ adapt then! How to do I beat this big one?"

Jaune again showed her, guiding her through the secret path to victory. She cheered with excitement, and as she progressed further, she only wanted to play more.

It was funny how simple it was. But so fun at the same time. Jaune looked at her as she played, the way the emotions played on her face. From shock, to anger, to elated. He didn't ever look at her so closely, but Amber had a very pretty smile. Then Jaune looked back at the game; the woman breezing through the levels with incredible momentum. Tickets were practically shooting out of the slots as they cleared each level, but Amber barely noticed. She was having too much fun.

And so was he.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** No Hesitation

* * *

"Turuii characters! Oscar, come, look here!"

Amber blew a strand of hair out of her face, frown intensifying when the lock came back to mock her.

This prayer site was their third landmark since arrival, a small stretch of land sitting just before a mountainside so tall it kissed the heavens. The flat ground seemed cleared by man, with at least six stone panels sat in the dirt bearing similar symbols to the wall. Near the wall, poor Oscar struggled to keep up with the Professor, who seemed to analyze the inscriptions faster than Oscar could meet his pace.

Amber thought to help, but Oobleck and his team always seemed to take the initiative when it came to the research. She felt obligated to, even though Jaune and she were here more as extra hands to protect the crew than anything else.

Why take away their fun?

"And here! A depiction of people, all walking together in the same direction," Oobleck pressed a finger to the wall, guiding it across as he continued with fervor, "This is a clear representation of the tribe on the Way of Unmei - or 'The Fated Path'. Union, comradery, belief in the tribe's teachings - the Turu above all value tradition, and the destined journey, similar to early Mistral."

Oscar hunched over as he came to first real stop he'd gotten since this morning. Sweat ran down his brow, and he fumbled for his notes. "Gah... Doctor... c-can you slow down...?"

"No time, Oscar! You must keep up!" His mentor stated firmly, "You are young and strong - why you of all people should be ahead of me! Diligence, my boy! We are men of the field, unrelenting in the pursuit of knowledge!"

If it was meant to be a speech of motivation, it didn't work. Or perhaps it did, Oscar resigned to his fate either way. But Amber had noticed his tenacity; tackling this morning with a vigor she hadn't expected from him. He led the group surprisingly well, and in fact, he was the one to divert their path from their original direction to discover this place. Of course, the boy probably hadn't noticed, but Amber had seen the nods of approval from Oobleck.

Something had changed.

 _Jaune's talk with him, maybe?_

Her partner was with the other half of the group, gone ahead to see what more they could find in the condensed jungle. Though he honestly had to, as the only other protection that the others had against the Grimm. Jerk. What was she going to do without him here to entertain her?

Amber ignored the itch of wood against her back, leaning against the trunk as the sunlight warmed her skin. Her mind danced over pointless nothings, staving her boredom by simply watching the young and old historians.

"Doctor, this is Ynissa, right?" Oscar asked, pointing at a carving.

"Yes, excellent find. Though they lacked a coherent written language, the Turu told of their history through the legends carved in stone. You could say this area was much like a school, made to shape young ones to the will of their goddess."

"Shape them?"

"Indeed, kind and giving their goddess was. But not humble," Oobleck beckoned Oscar to follow him as he squatted, "For example: observe this picture here, describe it to me."

Oscar had paused, likely to look over the drawing Oobleck directed him to. After a low mumble he had his answer. "It's the tribe, and they're bowing before Ynissa. Thousands of them. And she's holding out her arms like she's... calling? No... _accepting_ them?"

Oobleck chuckled. "In a way yes, but look at her position compared to her subjects. She is being bowed before. Worshipped. In doing this, this Turu are giving everything they are to Ynissa. Meanwhile, Ynissa stands above - soars even. She is above them. Superior to them."

"In that sense, it is only right that they are subservient to her. They Turu believed that her endless knowledge would save them from the cruelty of the world. And so, they followed her commandments to the letter. With her arms held out, almost like wings, she is taking all the respect and love they give her. I daresay she basks in it."

Basks? Like she enjoyed it?

For some reason the thought of that didn't sit right with Amber. A powerful deity, enjoying the fact that she was a powerful being. It was blatantly self-aware, especially with how Oobleck described it.

"So... Ynissa is arrogant?" Oscar responded.

"Perhaps. She is referred to as goddess of knowledge and nature, teaching the Turu and all other followers the way she believed was proper. Her commandments were not suggestions, they were laws - and to break away from these teachings was the ultimate sin. Those who did not follow the set path were exiled and no one in the tribe was to ever speak their name again."

"That's really restrictive for someone who supposedly loved her people..." Amber could agree with Oscar on that.

"The Turu didn't seem to think so. Of course, trying to understand why they had such a narrow belief is not possible. It was simply what they believed."

And again, Amber felt it grate her nerves. Wasn't this goddess supposed to be good? What right did she have to demand that her followers obey her every command? What happened to freedom of choice, why couldn't they choose how to live?

Amber couldn't believe in someone like that. No matter what good things they did.

"Sir, we've been talking about the Turu all this time... we haven't found any clue of the city," Oscar suddenly asked, "What does all of this have to do with Tajahn? Is that related to Ynissa also?"

"That, I'm afraid I don't know for certain. Whether its intrinsically tied to the Turu is a theory based on several links I've made over the years," Oobleck headed to the other side of the wall, "Look at this."

"Its... Dust?"

"That would be my best guess," Oobleck continued, "A sea of it surrounding a cone shaped object, most likely a mountain or temple. But if course, Ynissa herself is not associated with Dust according to most studies... but information like that is also outdated. Tell me Oscar, do you know the modern translation of the word 'Haru'?"

"That's old Mistralean, I think," Oscar pondered, "It means... nature?"

"Close," Oobleck corrected, "Officially the word means 'spring', which the Turu believed is the season Ynissa represents. The first season of every year, and a time where nature and wildlife flourishes. As a being of unmatched knowledge, Ynissa decreed that her judgement be followed without question and she would lead her followers to a place of eternal prosperity."

Oobleck nodded as he paced the area. "Indeed, as a human, it can be difficult to agree with what seems such a self-serving proclamation. But she is not human, and so not subject to our flaws. Perhaps the Turu believed Ynissa was perfect, that so long as they followed her, all would turn out well for them."

"And then they were exterminated..." Oscar said lowly, probably not intending for Oobleck to hear him.

Oobleck sighed. "Yes... and then they were exterminated."

How incredibly, almost laughably ironic.

Amber shook her head as she rolled their conversation over in her head. The Turu were hunted down and slaughtered by Mantlite pioneers - every one of them. Where had the goddess been in that moment? Where was she to save the ones who were loyal to her?

Perhaps she felt like she did not owe them. That she deserved their respect and love simply because she created the things they needed to survive. Had the Turu wasted their beliefs on her? Had they been crying for her to save them as their children were being executed?

Amber shook the horrid thought away, unclenching her fingers from her forearms as she took a breath.

"Dust is considered by many to be 'Nature's Wrath' incarnate, a saying that dates back farther than recorded history. Ynissa is the origin of nature and animal life, and we've known Dust to be a naturally occurring resource. Who is to say the two aren't connected?"

"Do you think Ynissa created Dust?" Oscar looked back at the drawing.

"Indeed, even if there could be several flaws in that theory. Whether she created it or not is irrelevant, but a clear answer may be found in the most prominent Dust mine in the world. Tajahn. And if it is here, then we will know for certain they are connected."

"But if she did, then I'd assume it was here on the island. Where most of her followers were. Do you think the Turu knew about it?"

"Even more so, I believe the Turu were protecting it from outsiders. The more we know of them, the closer we get to the City of Dust."

Amber looked on as Oscar scratched his head, trying to process all the info. Amber could relate, all that mumbo jumbo made no sense to her. Goddesses, lost cities, stuck up religion - Problems of a dead age, and perhaps that was for the best.

"Bart!"

The trees rattled, and before Amber could react Jaune and the others came through. "Ya better come see this." Geoff motioned.

Amber raised an eyebrow at Jaune, who merely shrugged one shoulder and gestured for her to follow. She stuck behind Oobleck and Oscar, eyes on the carvings as they headed into the forest.

She stopped short on the picture of the goddess being bowed and praised. She held something in her hand. A lantern... or something? But so abstract a drawing, it was hard to tell for sure.

And her eyes, bare and lifeless, seemed to have fire on them. No... _around_ them. Like she was exuding incredible sight or power. It looked so much like...

 _No, that's... there's no way. Ozpin never told me anything like that. He'd know about something like this._

It was possible Ozpin didn't. And Amber realized this was Ozpin she was talking about. If he knew about this, of course he wouldn't say anything about it. he never told her what wasn't necessary.

In any case, whatever she was thinking, it was a coincidence. Nothing more.

But even as she picked up the pace to catch her group, Amber had yet to drop the image in her head.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"That's... an Atlas airship."

The remains of it, anyway. Rust and nature had taken hold long ago, and it almost seemed like the ship was built into the village. Its body looked like it had been pulled apart by giant hands, connected only by a panel of the outer shell.

Amber looked over to the chieftain's home, where the tail of the ship was drilled into the earth. One wing was for the most part intact, spare the age, though the same couldn't be said for its partner.

Looking around didn't turn anything up, though it's not like Amber expected differently. Tools, seats and compartments were scattered about the village, and Amber could almost visualize the explosion upon impact. The crash wouldn't have been enough to cause this damage, not with how sturdy the ship managed to look after however long it had been here.

"This explains what became of one of the ships," Reggie spoke, tousling his thick black hair, "A malfunction?"

"Maybe," Oobleck nodded, coming back from inside the ship, "But it leaves me curious... why had the survivors not called for help?"

"A crash like this, Bart?" Geoff scoffed, "What makes you think they survived?"

"The proof is in the pudding, or in the case, the proof would be in what in _not_ in the pudding."

The older man simply raised an eyebrow in question, beckoning for Oobleck to continue. The professor in response called the group over. Pointing at one of the seats in the cockpit, the sight that one of the two pilot seats wasn't empty was all Amber needed. She covered her mouth and nose, blocking the rotten scent and the flies that buzzed around the body.

"One." Oobleck stated.

And then he headed over to the tail end, pointing at the tree beside it. And up in the branches looked to be a woman, flesh sunken while only the top half of her body was suspended.

"Two," Oobleck turned to them all, "Two bodies. Where are the rest of them? That ship is a multi-purpose heavy artillery transport vessel. Designed for missions in unknown and presumably dangerous territory. Standard military protocol designates a team of at least fifteen soldiers and two Huntsmen at minimum."

"And this proves what?" Geoff questioned, "So they survived, the transmitter must have damaged somehow."

"It most likely was," Oobleck countered him once again, "But the ship has back up transmitters specifically buried in the ship's control panel, which resists over ten tons of brute force impact and dust artillery. That is why the cockpit of the ship remains intact."

"Bar that," Oobleck continued, pacing the ground with arms behind his back, "The ship is also equipped with high grade, fire resistant flares that can reach over three hundred meters in altitude. More than enough for the Coast Guard to see their signal. Each soldier would have a scroll, as well. Am I to believe that in a party of sixteen or more members, all of their scrolls were broken beyond repair?"

Geoff didn't seem to have an answer for that, simply scratching his head and averting his eyes.

"Okay, okay - back up," Amber interjected, "If all of that is true, then this makes no sense. They survived, but _didn't_ call for help?"

"It is curious, yes."

No, not just curious. Suspicious. Amber was sure the others were thinking that too. It was clear that people survived, so what kept them from receiving help? Amber had seen her group using their scrolls since arrival, and she'd even called Jaune the day before. So the scrolls obviously worked. Just to check, Amber opened her's up.

And her heart skipped a beat.

"Everyone..." She called, turning her scroll to face them. Their expressions were all she needed to confirm that was she was seeing was real.

"That's ridiculous!" Ash argued, whipping out her own scroll, only to become more infuriated when it had the same static, "Yesterday these things were working!"

"And now they aren't." Amber finished for her.

"That... that's..." Ash pocketed her scroll again, crossing her arms, "This can't be happening."

Oobleck was in a contemplative frenzy. "This is all too convenient. Too precise to be coincidental. Our scrolls worked perfectly for the first few days, and suddenly they draw no signal."

"Is it because we're deeper in the jungle? It's not like there is a CCT tower here." Oscar offered.

"The primary CCT towers in Atlas and Mistral maintain a powerful joint wavelength that crosses the ocean they share. Yes, the signal gets weaker the further east you are, but we are almost in the center between the two kingdoms. The connection has remained consistent all this time... until now."

"But how? This island is desolated," Chenna brought up, "What could possibly -

Amber had tuned out then, Oobleck in the others breaking into incoherent discussion with one another. But no matter how much they tried to rationalize their opinions, they had to know there was one tangible answer. Oobleck knew it. And Amber did too.

Someone was behind this.

But who? Why?

Her first guess was the Turu, perhaps members had survived and kept going? They would clearly hate Atlesians for what their predecessors did, and so they attacked the ship. But with what?

Arrows and spears would do nothing to even the most mundane of warships. Nothing short of raw firepower would be enough to down them. And then the CCT signals, how could a group that refused to evolve manage to shut down technology thousands of years ahead of their time? So the Turu were out... who did that leave?

"Amber." It was a light bump this time, but it jostled Amber out of her brainstorm. She looked toward her partner, who had been otherwise silent this whole time, "What? I'm trying to think here."

It was then that Amber noticed his attention wasn't on her. He was looking up and ahead, toward the cliffside. He raised one hand to point, and Amber followed it.

Barely visible from this distance, standing at the edge and looking right at them, was a man. Amber couldn't see his face, even in the broad daylight and simple way he stood there was unsettling.

"Oobleck, everyone!" Amber directed them to their spy. The group calmed as the stranger took their attention. It was silent as they looked up at him, at least for the first few seconds. Oobleck was the first to call out to him.

"Greetings!" He called out, "We are explorers from the kingdom of Vale! Rest assured, we have no intention of causing harm! Would you mind answering a few questions for us?"

His only response was the mild breeze, throwing bits of dirt in the air as this silent showdown continued on. Just the way that he stood there, like a statue almost. Unmoving. Unafraid of them. He was totally outnumbered, yet he stared them down like he was plotting out their deaths one by one.

He wasn't a friendly. Amber felt confident in that assumption. And quickly enough it was proven true.

There were more of him.

One by one, then two by two - soon enough the entire cliffside had been taken up by dozens of men. All armed. Rope ladders were slung over the rock face, and Amber had a feeling it wasn't to help her group climb up.

Oobleck let out his command. "Gather together. Chenna and Oscar, take cover in the hull of the ship."

"Let me help," Oscar stepped forward, "I won't stand by and -

"You will," Oobleck's voice carried the edge of a blade, dismantling Oscar's proposal, "This is not a time for heroics, young man. You will only get in our way."

Oscar looked ready to argue on the matter, but bitterly nodded instead. He and Chenna made it to the ship, leaving the rest of them to their enemies.

Ash had her bow drawn and ready, and Geoff flipped the cartridge of his shotgun loading it with experienced ease. Amber was surprised to find Reggie with a huntsman weapon, two gray gauntlets on his arms looking like the rotaries of a machine gun. A loud pop, like a mini gunshot reverberated from them. Lastly Oobleck, who turned his thermos in one hand as it shapeshifted. In seconds it was a huge torch of some kind, a small flame burning at the tip.

Amber took up her staff, standing with them. "Jaune."

"Hm?" He responded, the ring of steel heard as he drew the sword.

"Remember what I told you. Whatever you have to do, right?"

He didn't respond immediately, but when he stepped into view with his sword up, he nodded. There was something in his eyes, something focused...

But something else as well.

"I won't hesitate this time." He said it more to himself than anyone else.

The man in the center raised his arm up, and on that, the attackers descended rapidly. But they were merely the wave at the fore, as many others appeared from behind them, swords and guns and all.

Jaune was the first in the fray, followed quickly by Reg and Amber.

Amber deflected a wave of bullets, two men closing in on her right after. Dodging his swing she kicked his legs from under him and drove her staff into the other's stomach. The first tried to get back up, but Amber pinned him with her foot. His angered cry turned into a bloody croak soon after.

The next to attack was felled by an arrow through the neck, then two more just behind him. Amber smirking as she kicked off one of the falling bodies toward the cluster. They aimed their guns at her soaring form, and were it not for her aura, they might've found success.

She dropped into the group, cracking one woman's face with her heel. She swung her staff around her, felling bodies one by one. A chain of bullets pattered behind her, but instead of her, it gunned down several of their enemies. Reg was right behind her, battering away foes with each swing of his gauntlets.

"Nothing like a scrap to keep things interesting, eh?" He quipped, smiling as he made futile the man who tried to stab him.

"Interesting is one word for it." Amber ducked as he swung over her head, catching the sword of another. Pushing back was fruitless, as a hail of bullets ripped through his body. Blood sprayed the air.

"Pincer them, you fools!" Someone called out.

And they tried, they certainly did. Some formed up in a line, firing at them as one. Others dashing around them to close them into the center.

Idiots.

Amber raised the rock wall quickly, and all gunfire was rendered useless. Those that came around were blasted into oblivion by Geoff and Reggie, who took both sides. Amber kicked the wall, sending out a chunk of rock, grinning as she heard men scream.

Oobleck was off to her other side, fighting with a fluidity she'd never expected. No man could touch him, his coat flapping in the wind as he battered them aside. One of knocked off his feet, Oobleck catching him in one hand before tossing him at his ally. He stepped easily to the side, the bullets unable to even touch his clothes before he countered with a mighty overhead. His victim's skull left caved in.

"Let us push them back! They have no hope of victory!" Oobleck shouted to her, jumping atop Amber's wall and beckoning her to join him. They oversaw the crowd of enemies, rushing them and firing their bullets. It was all too easy for them to deflect each shot.

Oobleck then jumped toward them, rearing his torch back as he descended. A column of flame erupted from the tip, becoming a roaring stream that in the next instant was unleashed. A wide wave, punching through enemy lines like a blade and leaving men screaming in the wake of their burning flesh. Yet still, they kept coming.

Did they not realize they couldn't win?

Amber covered Oobleck by extended her earth wall, pushing forward as it tore up the ground. Some got out of the way, but most were either crushed or sent flying from impact. They stood no chance.

Landing on the ground, Amber finished off the reckless fool that slashed at her. Three more were stopped right in their tracks, a sheet of ice burying thick shards into their bodies.

But they didn't stop. Not even one. The remaining few kept up the fight. Ash was quick to intercept, driving her climbing axe into one's neck. She ripped it out with angered yell, spinning around to kick another in the chest, spiking him in the chest immediately after. Each shot Geoff sent counted, downing three in rapid succession.

And then there was only one.

He stood with his sword, glaring them down with a strange look. Empty. He didn't attack, not yet at least. But he stood rigid and ready, like he'd attack the moment one of them moved.

"It's over for ya, brat." Geoff reloaded his gun, "Give it up."

"You'll come with us and answer a few questions," Oobleck offered, "You'll be spared, but be kept in our custody. I'd advise you don't resist, it would make life significantly easier for both of us."

Whether he contemplated this or not was in the air, as his empty eyes had not left them. He shook his head, like he was having a headache. And that roused something in him, squaring his legs like he planned to hold his ground.

"This... this is what we do!" He roared, charging at Oobleck. Oobleck reared back his weapon to take him out.

But he never got the chance.

Jaune came out of nowhere. Tackling the man and knocking him to the ground. The bandit struggled, kicking and swinging at Jaune like a wild animal. He struck Jaune with his elbow, knocking him off then snatched up his sword.

"Jaune!" Amber called out.

But it was like Jaune already knew, kicking back onto his feet and striking back hard enough to disarm him. Wide, focused blue eyes bore into the bandit.

His fists came a second later.

Amber didn't know why she'd yet to move. Watching on as Jaune knocked the bandit back, but he didn't stop there. Didn't even slow down. Even as the bandit struggled to get his footing, Jaune was landing blow after blow. Blood splattering the dirt.

 _What the hell?_ "Jaune, what are you doing!?"

Jaune didn't look like he heard her. Narrowed eyes were drilling into his enemy. No... his target. Like a dart on the bullseye.

The bandit swung again, Jaune leaning back just enough for it to miss his chin. He then grabbed his airborne arm, and before his enemy could react, Jaune's palm connected with the elbow.

A wet snap, like a bite through an apple. A rod of white jetting from the bandit's arm as he collapsed on his knees, screaming and clenching his arm. Jaune said nothing, instead circling the man as if to contemplate him.

Right after, Jaune kicked his knee hard enough to shake his footing and throw him to the ground. His agonized howl was lost on Jaune, who got above the man and let his fists go to work.

"Mister Arc!" Oobleck called out, "That is enough! We require him alive!"

But Jaune refused to listen, his expression hidden as the man's cries grew weaker and weaker. Blood was matting his fists and face, a heavenly sight compared to what the bandit's face was becoming. Amber glanced at all the others, too appalled herself to move. Who was this? This couldn't be Jaune. No way. Jaune wouldn't act like this... would he?

 _Snap out of it! Stop him!_ Amber rushed over, catching her friend's fist before it could connect again.

She had to admit, grabbing his forearm barely did the job. Yet he struggled against her, trying to push his fist down harder and harder, almost as though he didn't realize she was there.

"Jaune, that's enough. It's over. We need him for questioning." She jerked him back, giving him as look as though to dare him to challenge her.

She wished she hadn't.

But just moments after, the foreign expression was gone, like he'd been in a trance. Suddenly he was looking at her with those same unassuming eyes, which then caught the bandit and widened with surprise. Amber had been angry at first, ready to question him right there. But that resolve had dwindled, along with what had apparently had a hold on Jaune.

He was in the moment. Perhaps too lost in the fight to understand what he was doing. It happened to everyone at least once, she could understand that.

Then why didn't she believe it?

Oobleck came over quickly, but he stopped right away when he saw the man's face. Letting out an aggravated sigh, his attention turned on Jaune. "Mister Arc, I will need to have a word with you later... in private."

Oobleck did not sound happy, a first, and Amber was sure Jaune knew that. The boy lowered his head and offered no response as Oobleck returned to the group.

"You... are you okay?" She settled for asking once Oobleck was gone.

"Y-yeah..." He responded, and Amber wondered if he was aware of the blood on his face and clothes. Particularly his hands, where the red was beginning to stain his ungloved hand, "Why?"

"No reason… just making sure."

He nodded but said nothing more after that. He moved past her, joining up with Oobleck and the others. Amber sighed, rubbing her forehead as she followed him.

"Bandits... lucky us." Geoff scoffed.

"I've never heard of bandits taking refuge here, seems a little out of the way..." Chenna spoke, coming out with Oscar.

"Regardless, this changes things. Bart, it won't be safe for Chenna and Oscar here. Not anymore. No doubt in my mind there are more of these fuckers hidin' somewhere. We got lucky this time that we spotted 'em."

Amber was inclined to agree. Even if the fight was rather one sided, it wouldn't matter if they got the jump on them. Chenna and Oscar would be at risk at all times, a liability they couldn't risk going deeper in the forest.

"You mean this is as far as we go?" Oscar asked with disbelief.

Oobleck sighed. "It is unfortunate, but I cannot risk the lives of my team for this venture. I will call the mission here."

Some others did try to argue it. But all it took was a stern look from Oobleck to silence them. "Yes, I know, we put in incredible effort. Countless planning and compromises were made. Believe me, there is no one here more disappointed than I. But your lives are more important, I'm sure you'd all agree."

He got no argument, even if it was obvious no one wanted to give in so early. Of course, Jaune and she had nothing to lose as they'd still be getting paid, but she did feel for the others. Having come so far for their goal, only to have to run back home. She looked at Jaune, who rubbed his neck with a sigh.

Perhaps it was best to get him away from all of this anyway. She needed to talk to him, and she'd rather it be done when they were off the island.

"Guys, the shore!" Oscar suddenly cried out.

Amber followed the tree line, that cold feeling returning when she saw the one damning thing that could make this whole situation worse.

A cloud of smoke, rising and expanding in the air.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

They'd known it. Known the moment they saw the smoke.

Amber kicked a piece of metal in anger, a mere shard of what was left of their vessel. They'd been too deep in the forest to make it in time. And so, all that was left for them was the ruined ship, the flames that consumed it long gone. Leaving only ash, the scent of smoke...

And the captain's lifeless body.

Oscar couldn't stomach the sight and was left to relieve himself of it. He was hurled by the beach, Ash rubbing his back. Oobleck had told them to pack up whatever had survived, then had gone ahead to find a safe location. The beach would no longer be safe, they'd need the cover of the forest to protect them.

How funny, the safest place for them was right in enemy territory.

Jaune was folding up a few comforters, the blood finally cleaned off him. They packed in silence, but Amber could help but watch him. Even when she told herself to focus on getting their camp together, caramel eyes would drift back again. He was so silent, so... unreadable. What happened with him?

She hadn't seen much of him during the battle, mostly because the group had split off and he'd charged into the fray. But he looked fine, no injuries or anything. His sword was bloody, which meant he'd killed every enemy he'd encountered. Him attacking the lone bandit in that case wasn't strange but...

It was like Jaune took that one's mere existence personally, and wanted to punish him for it.

"Are you going to say anything?" She asked.

"About what?" Jaune easily returned, "Oobleck already talked to me... he was angry, to say the least."

Well Amber would be too, she'd followed them and listened in. Jaune had killed the first available source of info they had, and now they were at an even greater disadvantage than before. No way to call for help, their ship destroyed, enemies on all sides and now no information to combat them.

But Oobleck handled that part already, Amber didn't want to exacerbate Jaune's guilt. "I mean about why, Jaune."

Jaune let out a breath. "He was about to attack Oobleck, so I stopped him."

"You did a hell of a lot more than just stop him."

Amber had dropped everything she was holding, the sound drawing her friend's attention. She wasn't angry, surprisingly. But she couldn't comprehend what was going on with him right now. At the beginning he seemed fine but... once that battle began, it's like he turned into a totally different person.

"You broke his arm, and then beat him bare-handed to death. You crushed his skull. Why didn't just use your sword if you really had to kill him? Did you do that for all the others?"

Jaune faltered, like he'd been punched in the face. Arms falling to his side as he looked at the ground. "It... it wasn't like that."

"What was it then, huh? Why did you do it?"

That's what she wanted to know. The million-dollar question. She'd tried to go about it without asking, but forgot she was dealing with Jaune. Direct was the only way. And as Jaune wilted under her gaze, she was afraid of the answer she suspected in the back of her head.

"I-I dunno. I was scared," Jaune softly admit, unable to meet her eyes, "I thought he was going to hurt you. I know he couldn't have but... I just reacted. I wasn't thinking straight. And I was so mad that I..."

Amber's heat settled, letting her breath out through her nose. He was just concerned... of course. His actions made sense then. Maybe it was unorthodox and a little torturous, but if his intentions weren't malicious then she didn't need to worry.

It was just Jaune employing what she taught him and protecting them. That was all.

"I'm sorry, Amber, I didn't -

"Its fine, Jaune." She reassured him, "I get it. Everyone gets caught up in the fight. See things that aren't there, act in ways they normally wouldn't. You'll overcome it in time... you did good, okay?"

He nodded, seeming to understand.

"And hey, if you ever need to talk, or feel guilty, I'll -

"I don't."

Amber suddenly stopped, almost choking on the words Jaune forced back into her throat. "What?"

"I don't feel guilty," Jaune continued, and if Amber was reading him properly, it seemed like even _he_ was surprised by what he was saying, "It was them or us. Those guys... they wanted to kill us. We didn't do anything to them, but they attacked us anyway. They'd have even killed Oscar."

In his eyes was something that told Amber he couldn't be convinced otherwise. He wasn't wrong of course, but something in the way he said it brought a chill up her spine. They were such foreign words for someone like Jaune. "I couldn't let that happen. So I don't feel pity for he - them, at all. They brought it on themselves, right?"

"Uh, yeah... right." Amber could only stare as he went back to packing. True to word, there was not a single trace of remorseful emotion on his face. Like the job had been nothing short of mindless work.

She reassured herself that this was good. Despite the situation, Jaune hadn't held back against his enemies. He'd come far in such a short time, and he apparently learned fast. Especially considering this was also his first kill... no, _kills._ But this was what a warrior did. These were the means of survival, the fact that Jaune could do it with no regrets meant he had what it took to make it.

Jaune wasn't some killer. He wasn't the type of guy to like violence. But Amber had expected Jaune to feel _something_ , for someone like him, she'd expected a negative reaction to the act. It was normal for most people when it came to taking lives. It had been for her.

Jaune was disturbingly indifferent.

Her voice trembled with her heart as she called out to him once more, watching him as he carried his things away. "Jaune... are you sure you're okay?"

She wanted him to turn around, to look back so she could see his normally goofy or otherwise humiliated face. The normal Jaune. She wanted him to smile, to assure her that whatever she thought was happening here was wrong. But he didn't, he kept walking even as he answered.

"Yeah, I promise."

* * *

 **Mm, heavy stuff.**

 **Anyway, this chapter we get into more about Oscar and Jaune through Amber's perspective. And both are making strides to their goals.**

 **I'm sure most people will wonder why Jaune suddenly went from 'zero to WTF', but read between lines, compare it to what he has experienced and it's not hard to figure out. Also you may be curious why Jaune wasn't seen fighting until the very end. Thats not a mistake, I did so intentionally so as to make Jaune's sudden interruption more surprising.**

 **I believe in a situation like this, after what Jaune has experienced, it would change his moral perspective on certain… individuals. Wink, wink.**

 **And with this chapter, we are at the half-way point.**

 **That's all for now and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you in the next one!**

 **GWS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 -** Nights in the Trees

* * *

Jaune eyes snapped open, orange lights drawing them to the village below.

The boy lied on his stomach, one arm draped off the side as he scanned over the calm populace. It surprised him still, even with several days behind them of scoping out enemy territory - that such a community of people managed to maintain life, a steady one at that, on a remote island.

Bridges connected several large fortresses, all banded together in a circular formation that acted as a shield for the inner village. And at every post were two guards, armed and wary. Blockades of wood shielded the outer shell, and Jaune doubted even a battering ram could punch through it.

He'd counted the people for perhaps the sixth time, and the number didn't change.

While they'd no doubt expected a lot, the numbers they discovered were a lot bigger than he'd imagined. Five villages they'd scoped out so far, each armed to the tooth with an average of forty people. According to Oobleck, the villages seemed built to intercept enemies if they approached.

That begged the question, what were they protecting?

 _If they are protecting anything at all..._ Jaune thought as he watched two men relieve their fellows of guard duty. They exchanged a bit before they handed over their guns; Atlesian guns.

They'd discovered days ago that these bandits were the reason behind so many disappearances. For the materials and artillery, they had, it was clear they were attacking ships and stealing what they had. Jaune had no idea how, but they did.

And that only made their odds of survival even worse.

The sound of a shout drew his eyes to a corner of the village, where several men were operating another Atlesian military weapon. Atlesian Knights, both 130 and 200 models.

How they'd gotten them to function and maintain them was just another question piled on top of the others. The answers as elusive as ever. Because for as long as they'd been on the island, Jaune and his group hadn't found a single trace of Dust.

So how?

How did these bandits, who lived off fish and berries, maintain high grade military technology? Of course, some bandits came from different walks of life; becoming one was as easy as leaving the kingdoms and settling in this land without laws. So, they could very well know _how_ to use the technology.

But there didn't seem to be a resource pool for them. As far as Jaune knew.

 _Finally._ Jaune let out a sigh of relief as Ash came into view, ducking behind a wall just before passing men could spot her. Slowly but surely, she kept out of sight - maneuvering back the same way she went in. She kept to the darkness well, Jaune didn't really expect her to be caught, but he came along just in case.

They couldn't afford any closer calls.

She scaled the northern wall, slinging herself under the bridge as a man walked over. It was almost funny, watching it all play out - the bandit was blissfully unaware of the enemy literally right under his nose. And once he passed, Ash quickly flipped unto the bridge and wasted no time leaping off the other side.

Someone must've heard the clank of her axe when she dug it into the wall to halt her descent. Jaune was on his feet right away as they rushed over, but Ash seemed to know this, quickly dropping down and hugging the corner of the wall.

When she looked in his direction, Jaune raised one hand. She kept to the wall once she saw it, waiting for his next signal. The guards lingered for a moment, but eventually dispersed. Jaune dropped his hand and Ash sprinted for the forest.

Jaune got ready to meet up with her, but stalled as he looked back on the village. He hoped what Oobleck had in mind was worth the gamble.

Working his shoulder, Jaune jumped into the darkness below.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Argh! God damn it!"

"Well it wouldn't hurt so much if you weren't fidgeting."

Oscar almost wanted to wince, himself. Just looking at Reg's leg made him want to hurl.

He was lucky, according to Chenna. Who scolded him as she replaced the old bandages with new ones. Had the Beowolf bitten any deeper, the leg would have come clean off. Oscar didn't think he could take it as well as Reggie did, not with the flesh practically torn off his leg.

The cave was quiet, save for the distant cries of crickets and owls. Doctor Oobleck sat nearest to the fire, focusing on his scroll. The rest were idle at the moment, merely waiting for Jaune and Ash to return from their mission.

That was how it had been the past few days.

Running, searching, hiding - this was probably their third location since the crash site and in that time, they'd suffered attacks not only by the bandits but the Grimm. In fact, had it not been for Ash, the bandit who had a blade at Oscar's neck two nights ago would have gotten away with it.

It became much harder to sleep after that.

The boy wondered how everyone kept it together; managed to laugh still, even though their situation stayed in enemy favor. All the attacks, the Grimm, the constant moving - it was becoming overwhelming.

Oscar was roused out of his thoughts when he heard the others moving, he spotted Jaune and Ash as they entered, and a moment of silence passed between both parties.

Ash smiled. "We got it."

"Thank heavens." Chenna relaxed. She always got worked up over Ash's safety, as if she needed more age lines on her face.

"Took you two long enough," Chided Geoff.

"Oh, I'd love to see you do better, old man," Ash fired back, "You can barely hide your beer belly, much less infiltrate an enemy station."

"Feh. Infiltration is for cowards and politics. I'm practical. I kick down the door." Geoff smirked, poking her in the forehead.

And then the two were off bickering again, Jaune simply shaking his head as he returned to Amber. In turn Amber seemed relieved to see him, already asking if he'd gotten hurt or anything.

"Excellent work, my dear," Oobleck nodded as he took the small device from her, "This AK chip is exactly what we need to request a support ship."

Oscar found it hard to believe that their key to escape was on that chip barely bigger than his fingernail. But Oobleck seemed certain, explaining that the chip was installed in every Atlesian robot. It was apparently used in the event of emergency protocol announcements, such as a Grimm attack or natural disaster.

It did so by having a direct link to the CCT transmission waves. Oobleck could access it on his scroll, he could send a coded distress signal to Mistral, which was their closest option, and get help.

Their world was back in silence again, but at least the group was back together.

They all seemed so seamless together, even with the addition of Amber and Jaune. They all worked together for a shared goal, and each of their skills benefitted one another. Amber, Jaune, Reg and Ash were incredible fighters. Managing to repel every enemy they'd faced thus far. Everyone was safe with them around.

And Oobleck led smartly. He seemed to know the best way to do everything, keeping everyone in line, settling arguments and ensuring they worked together cohesively. How he managed do it with a collection of brash personalities was beyond Oscar.

Geoff held his own, and he kept the group alive with his stories. Many times had Oscar been frustrated or angry that Geoff had come by and managed to wash it all away. Even after rough nights, he'd still find a way to make everyone smile.

And Chenna, though she wasn't a fighter, was a great medic. She took care of everyone when they were hurt. Even when it looked like Reg would bleed out from his leg, she'd even fixed that.

All of them, together, made a great team.

Everyone... except him.

Oscar honestly thought he had more to offer, that maybe he was valuable to the group and put in as much work as they did. To admit, no – to _realize_ that he'd been wrong this whole time left a rough feeling in his chest.

He tried to help them fight, but he was always told to stay behind. He tried to patch people up when they were hurt, but he always seemed to do it wrong. Forcing Chenna to come and fix his mistakes. Oscar couldn't lead as confidently as Oobleck seemed to, and he couldn't make everyone smile the way Geoff did.

He was just an extra. A spare cog to a fully operational wheel.

Oscar let his chin rest between his knees, hugging them close to his chest. He was back to this again – moping and feeling sorry for himself. How selfish was he? Thinking of only himself and his own problems when he and his teammates had bigger things to worry about?

It was hard not to think of these things though when all he did was let others do what he wanted to do.

Even though he liked to think he made contributions. The fact was they it all paled to what the others did. He couldn't do anything – and knowing that felt like it reinforced everything Jaune had told him back on the ship.

He had no special skill they benefitted from, no special quirk that drew the others to him and made them happier. His sole purpose was to stay safe and hide when necessary. The others did the work/. They fought, hunted, healed and everything else that could be done to benefit the team. And what could Oscar do in return for them? Nothing.

None of them needed his help.

A sour feeling clotted his throat, and Oscar swallowed any pride he had left with it. Was it time to just give up? To just go home?

Oscar didn't want it to be that way. But it seemed like there was no other option.

He'd promised to prove himself to Jaune and the others. To show them he could handle what they could. Maybe he'd underestimated their situation? No, not that. Oscar was scared going in. Things changed, and got worse. But he never thought, even for a second, that this island was a smaller problem than it really was.

No, maybe it was that he'd overestimated _himself._

He looked back up as Oobleck stood, calling everyone's attention. And it was the heavy sigh that told Oscar no good news was coming. "I'm afraid it will not work."

"What!?" Ash jumped to her feet, outraged, "That... it's the chip that you asked for! I know I didn't make a mistake!"

"You are correct, Ash, the fault is not yours. It is mine. Normally, replacing this chip with the one in my scroll would give me access to a channel for encrypted messages. However, the static on my scroll remains - disrupting the channel."

"Then that means..." Amber's eyes widened.

"Indeed, there is something on this island that either blocks off or destroys the waves of CCT."

 _Two steps back..._ Oscar lowered his head. He could only imagine how Ash and Jaune felt, their mission took two days. All that effort just to end up back at square one.

"The radio tower," Ash exclaimed suddenly, "The one Amber and I saw from the mountain a few days ago. That's our alternative, right?"

"It's possible, but only if it has what we require. There is no veritable explanation to how a radio tower could be here on this island."

"Does it fucking matter?" Ash was never one to be subtle, waving her hand dismissively, "Its a tower that was built for something, right? I don't see any reason other than to make a signal. There has to be a control box at the top that we can use with the chip!"

"That's right," Jaune stepped up as well, "If the transmitter won't work on your scroll, then the tower is our next best chance."

Oobleck regarded the two for a moment. "It is a gamble, a bigger one than the simple procuration of the chip. Do remind yourselves we are nowhere close to this tower, and we have no idea if it belongs to our foes."

Oscar was inclined to agree. The tower, according to Amber was way past enemy territory. No telling how long it would take to get there. Even if they did manage to sneak the whole group past the villages, they would then be surrounded by enemies from then on. And Oscar didn't like his chances of escaping that.

Oobleck had decided it wasn't worth the risk. But it seemed they had no choice now.

"I'll do it." Jaune and Ash both said.

"Jaune," Amber grabbed her partner's arm, "Don't be crazy. You and Ash just got back, and now you want to go off into unknown territory? Show some self-preservation."

Jaune didn't seem to take that well. "What do you mean? I can protect myself and it's not like we have any other options."

"I know, so you stay here, and I'll go."

Jaune had opened his mouth to protest, but Oobleck beat him to it. "That will not work."

Amber rounded on Oobleck, fixing a glare unto him. "And why not?"

"Amber, I will need to have you here," Oobleck was unmoved, "With Reginald unable to stand and Geoff the only free hand to carry him, that leaves only myself and Ash. Even as a Huntsman, it will be next to impossible for me to protect them all in the event of an attack."

Amber's glare vanished, replaced with a terrified realization. "You're kidding me..."

"I'm afraid not, Mister Arc is best suited for this operation. He has proved to be stealthier than you. And sending Ash is too risky, and while ability to remain hidden would be valuable… if she is spotted, she will not survive without support."

Oscar had expected Ash to argue that, but she didn't. Instead she bit her lip, and stayed silent. Oscar could only guess how frustrating that was for her.

"Mister Arc has aura and Huntsman training, and that makes a significant difference in the wake of unknown territory brimming with bandits and Grimm."

Amber looked between Oobleck and Jaune, her mouth opening and closing as she stammered for words. "You... he..." And then her expression hardened, "You know what? Fine. Do whatever you want, Jaune."

"Amber -

Jaune had tried to reach for her, but she was already past him and left the cave. He called for her again, but even he seemed to know it was fruitless.

"My apologies, I did not mean to upset her."

"She'll be okay..." Jaune crossed his arms, looking about as annoyed as Amber had. Like he didn't even believe what he said, "I'll leave in the morning sir, you all are headed west right?"

"Indeed, best to stay on the move," Oobleck handed Jaune the chip, "You have my thanks, Mister Arc. Take an extra cartridge for your scroll as well. The walkie talkie function is still operational so contact me through that and I will guide you through the steps."

"Yes sir."

"Then I'd get some rest if I were you, I imagine the most tedious part of your journey will be the walk."

Jaune chuckled but returned to his spot against the wall. He did spare a glance outside the cave, but must've decided against going after Amber.

There had been an odd tension between the two, Oscar noticed. Amber hovered over Jaune more, while Jaune seemed keen on keeping her out. It was so stark from how they seemed in the beginning. This certainly wasn't the first time they'd bickered, especially after the first attack.

But in the end, with all of that resolved, it did nothing for Oscar.

The fact remained that he still felt useless in the group. And he grew even sicker of it as the days went by. But what could he do about it? What could he do for the group to help them survive, or keep their spirits up? Anything, so long as it was in his power, he'd do it. He owed it to them.

"Let us all get some rest everyone," Oobleck spoke aloud, "An early start is our greatest advantage, one of the few our enemies have yet to take from us."

Oscar got himself a few comforters, splaying one over Reg who was already snoozing away. He laid his own on the floor, using a second as a pillow. The boy took one final look at Jaune before the light was gone, then allowed his eyes to close.

He wasn't done. He wasn't giving up.

The next time something bad happened, he was going to help. No matter what Oobleck or the others said. They all took up roles to support the group, it was time he did so as well.

He wouldn't ask this time.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Jaune steadily moved beside the wall.

 _Thank god, they don't have search lights._ Jaune chuckled at how unfortunate it would be, but he counted his blessings. So long as he kept to the corners of the perimeter, it was easy to stay out of sight.

He adjusted his hood, making sure to keep looking up in case someone else was looking down. Around the corner was the entrance to the village, and a small bridge just before it that sat over top a muddy rut.

The door way was huge, and it no doubt had people close to it that, if he wasn't careful, would see him. He didn't know if the place had alarms for sure, but he felt safe in assuming so.

And he'd promised Amber before he left that he'd do his best to avoid a fight. Even if she seemed intent on ignoring him.

Jaune pursed his lips as he thought on her. What was she acting like that for? Maybe she was concerned or whatever, but he was fine. Honestly. But she apparently didn't believe him.

 _Well she's wrong,_ the blonde thought bitterly, _there is nothing wrong with me. I'm fine!_

Voices reached his ears.

Behind him.

Jaune had barely seen them before he was on the move, dashing over to the small bridge and sliding under it. Mud splashed his cheeks, but he ignored it, staying to one end of the bridge while two men rounded the corner he'd been at.

"Any news on the invaders?" On asked, hefting his gun.

"Zilch. Not that we can tell the boss that..." The other groaned, "We had their trail a couple days ago, even managed to lead some Grimm to 'em. Persistent bunch, I tell ya. And they're smart... never stay in one place for long."

"Boss won't want to hear that."

"And he won't, so long as you keep your trap shut."

Boss? If that wasn't obviously their leader, then Jaune didn't know what else to think. He kept low as they passed by, listening to the rest of their jargon as he watched them head back inside the fortress.

"- Dust for the AKs. Did Roose contact Sector H?"

"Hell if I know. Only thing I care about is supper - and meat is scarce." Then the man laughed, "Only more of a reason to catch those guys, eh?"

"You could at least not joke about that..."

Jaune's hand squeezed at the mud below him, but he stayed firm. Letting the men have their laugh. But those laughs faded as the seconds ticked by, soon enough their voices were gone. Looking out, he did see men atop the wall. But to his luck, the one on his side was looking the other way.

Jaune didn't waste that chance.

And he was back to the wall again, but this time the other side. The darker side of the fortress – where the only light to be seen was from the moon, yet it did not save the expansive jungle from being consumed by night. In minutes the fortress was out of sight.

And before him?

It was deep and gargantuan expanse of cluttered darkness. The moonlight revealed the fluffy canopy of a million trees, stretching out into the distance. A familiar dread came over Jaune, and that was a battle he didn't think he could win.

There over the great sea of trees was the light. He could barely see the structure, but the faint blinking light it gave off was sure.

 _Here we go._

* * *

 ** _~Event Horizon~_**

* * *

"Didn't know you liked stars."

Amber ignored her.

Her back was against the tree trunk as she sat up in the tree alone, the moon was out in full tonight and it was the only light in the world for the next few hours.

She would watch it, from time to time. Not because she enjoyed it; in fact, it was a mixed bag. She watched the sky because it served as something she could fall back on. There was no real definition to it and so there was no confusion. Which was exactly what she wanted right now.

It wasn't really the sky, or the moon, or the stars - rather it was lack of presence that they made her feel, the insignificance. That maybe her problems weren't such a big deal compared to them.

 _Even if it feels like it is._

Ash, for she knew it was her, climbed her tree - taking her spot on the branch adjacent of her. She swung one leg freely, and looked at her with an impenitent smile. "Not ruining a moment, am I?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Hm," She nodded, but didn't leave, "Well, I won't bother you. But I'm going to sit here, okay?"

Amber didn't bother to respond. She couldn't exactly tell her no, but so long as she left her alone it wasn't a big deal. Amber wasn't good at talking about things that bothered her.

The brunette rolled her eyes as she replayed that thought. What could she be bothered for? Jaune was an idiot, he wasn't worth being concerned about. He'd be fine, the idiot. Why be worried when it was clear he wouldn't listen to anything she said?

Let him go! She couldn't care less!

Stupid. Idiot Jaune.

"Oscar's a real pain in my ass sometimes."

Amber glanced over at Ash watching as she spoke. "Always trying to do more than he can - always trying to do things he can't. He likes to rush things. It's like there is a timer in his head and he's got all these goals he needs to accomplish before it runs out. Crazy kid."

"Mm." Was the best response Amber could muster.

"Yours like that?"

"Similar," Amber didn't know why she answered, but opted to keep it short. He wasn't as hasty as Amber thought he might be, and he approached his goals with more idealism than was safe. But it wasn't like Jaune lacked common sense. He was a determined guy, and an incredibly hard worker. If there was something he wanted, he went out in the world to get it.

But in the same way that determination was good, it was in that conviction that lied a horrible flaw.

Stubborn for someone who was more patient than most. Stupid for one so intelligent. And annoyingly stanch - he didn't cow before a challenge, which Amber supposed was good, but only when it counted.

But now he was just being an idiot. Amber knew something was up with him, but he refused to talk about it. What the hell? Had he not asked her weeks ago to confide in him if she needed to? And granted, she hadn't at this point, but she'd promised she would. A part of her wanted to think that perhaps this was some petty attempt at revenge. She dismissed that thought immediately.

Jaune was hurt. She'd didn't know why, or how, but something was eating at him and he either refused to acknowledge it or was completely unaware.

"Is that what you came up here for? To ask about Jaune?"

"Nah, I just felt like getting some things off my chest. You know how it is."

Amber chuckled. "You're a shitty liar."

"And you wear your feelings like makeup. Being a bad liar is considerably less embarrassing."

"No, I don't..." Amber turned her head from her, blushing as the woman broke into laughter. Amber grunted as she searched for a comeback, but found that she came up short. She was seeing right through her. She'd blame Jaune for that.

"He'll be okay, you know?" Ash said once her laughter died down, "He's tougher than he looks."

"I know." And Amber was proud of that. Jaune was steadfast and unrelenting. He wasn't the best fighter she'd ever seen, but she didn't question his ability or his drive.

She hadn't questioned his mentality either... at least until now.

Right now, he was so eager to jump into a fight, which was not at all what Amber thought would happen. He was going out of his way to seek violence. And she tried to help him, but each time she did, he brushed her off.

And that... hurt.

It hurt that he thought he couldn't trust her enough to share how he felt. To lean on her when he clearly needed someone. Who was he to confide in better than his own partner? It was mitigated only by the fact that he didn't seem to be doing it intentionally.

He was convinced nothing was wrong. He was blocking it off, whether he knew it or not.

At least if he'd known what was wrong and didn't want to talk about it, maybe Amber would have been able to accept it. But then the battle at the crash site happened, and since then they'd been at odds.

She let out a breath through her nose. "I don't have a single fucking clue of what to do..."

"That unfortunately isn't something I can help with," Ash shrugged, "Got my own boy to take care of and everything. But hey, you guys will overcome it. Though if I might suggest, maybe take him by the hand, find a shrub soft enough and, you know... _work it out._ "

"That what you do with Oscar? I guess there really are no laws outside the Kingdoms."

Amber smirked as Ash choked, the woman almost falling off her perch. She found stability quickly enough though, and fixed a glare through her receding coughs. "You're disgusting. I feel worse for Jaune now."

"We aren't like that, in case you didn't know."

"Mhm, whatever," Ash rolled her eyes but smiled "Hey, don't stay up to late. You know Jaune will be fine, can't have one of our fighters too tired to protect us. Night."

Amber watched her go, following her steps until she was finally gone. Suddenly she back to where she started. Alone. But not so plagued this time, a little clearer in the head. She couldn't help but wonder if that was Ash's plan the whole time. To listen instead of give advice.

Ah, she was giving her too much credit.

But she was right, Jaune would be okay. Physically. But as for everything else... she could only hope he would come to her before he did something crazy. Amber took in warm night air as she looked at the horizon again, wondering if maybe she could see him just over it.

 _Be careful out there, Jaune._

* * *

 **Well this chapter got out late, sorry about that.**

 **I've been losing a bit of focus, which isn't good at all so I'm working on getting back on the grind. My life isn't all together right now, so my attention has been on more important things. As such, updates might be a bit sporadic for a while.**

 **But I haven't lost love for this fic, so I shall keep continuing it.**

 **Not too much going on this chapter, but it is a setup for next chapter! Things will be getting intense real soon and I'm super excited!**

 **That's all for now. Till next time!**

 **GWS**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 -** Fire in the Darkness

* * *

A bit of a break wouldn't hurt.

Early rays were peeking over the canopy. Oscar slipped off his boots, letting his bare feet touch the dew coated grass. The river before him made his toes curl in anticipation, awaiting a cool siesta from hours of hunting.

He let out a satisfied breath as his feet soaked in the cool water, sitting on the riverbank and setting down his bag and game. Two hares - not much for his group, but it was all he'd been able to find.

 _Are the others awake now?_ He passively wondered, letting his hands rest on his knees as he watched fish nibble at his toes. Someone had probably noticed his absence if so, and he didn't doubt getting in trouble for vanishing suddenly. And trying to escape Ash's rage, well...

It just never turned out good for anyone.

But Oscar didn't care, damn him for taking initiative if they liked, but he'd gone out and done something. Maybe it wasn't much compared to the group's, but if it contributed, then he wouldn't hesitate.

That aside, things had been moving slowly the past few days.

Jaune had been gone for three days now, and in that time the group had managed to find a safe place past the enemy red zone. Their foes likely still believed they were outside of range, which was a great advantage. It meant they were safe in here... relatively.

The area surprisingly sparse. Enemies were in abundance, but animals and Grimm? There were surprisingly almost none. It had taken Oscar quite some time just to find two rabbits, and by no means were they easy to catch. Barely enough for a couple of days even if they rationed it out.

Hopefully, what he'd found would help.

The young boy let the scent of the air fill his nose and lungs, the light warming his exposed skin. It was cool, relaxing - a hard contrast to most of his days as of late. Inspiration struck, Oscar reached into his bag and opened his notebook. Important moments, findings, his personal thoughts - anything that he wanted to look back on and remember, he put there.

 _It's funny that is place can still feel so calm, so peaceful after everything._

 _We hadn't talked about Tajahn or the Turu much since the bandits first attacked, it's like it was completely forgotten about. I mean, I get why, its obvious - why be worried about finding treasures when there are people all over the place that want to kill you?_

 _But that still leaves me wondering; questions that I want to ask but the situation doesn't really need it._

 _Does this tribe of bandits have something to do with Tajahn?_

 _They can't be the Turu since they are openly violent, but Tajahn is supposed to house lots of Dust. They could be using that Dust to power their machines. And if so, that means Tajahn is here._

 _Will we ever be able to find it?_

 _Oobleck would probably say 'another time'. The safety of the team came first after all. But the next time they went, would I still be with them? Or will I be home, grounded for life and locked in my room until I'm forty?_

 _Maybe I should start planning my escape route now, heh._

As he closed the book and put it away he let those fluttering thoughts drift away; it got him through, having somewhere to voice all the things he was too afraid to talk about. Content that at least the journal was listening, keeping his secrets and concerns to itself.

Oscar just let himself relax then, time was out of the equation - it was only him and the ever-onward nature. His eyes drifted shut, the shade of the tree protecting his eyes from the light. He just breathed it all in, let his skin absorb the atmosphere. Just like back at home.

His mom and dad would relax with him outside once all the chores were done, and they'd just talk and laugh. Past the tall corn stalks, just outside the barn house – where the haystacks were the perfect place for a nap in the hot afternoon. The soil in Vale was so different to Mistral; it was dryer, warmer... familiar. That was land he understood, a country he'd learned everything about growing up.

And that's why it was boring.

This new land was wet and gunky. Mosquitos were frequent, and water was everywhere. The island was a mess of things; hot, cold, moist, humid – random like a spinning wheel. Grimm and animals coexisted somehow, however rarely they spawned. And bandits, killers or not, managed to thrive here.

Even if it was scary and dangerous, it was new - exciting in a way. But thankfully he wasn't desperate enough to want to stay; couldn't do much exploring if he was dead.

"I'd better get back..." He sat up with a groan, getting to his feet he stretched out his arms. He'd have been happier to relax for longer, but he'd already been gone from the group too long. He didn't want to push it.

He turned to go back to camp, but found that the shade that once covered his eyes... got darker.

A shadow was looming over him.

His eyes had barely gone past the man's chest before a heavy strike rattled his skull. He stumbled in a daze, his vision to blurry to get a clear look.

A second blow took the world from him.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

 _A soft hand reached out for him._

 _His back was against the darkness, a wall he could not see - no, there was no wall. He couldn't feel one. And yet he couldn't move, he felt shacked on the spot. And it was endless, a loop of confusion. Shivering. He was shivering._

 _Why was he shivering?_

 _And then it wasn't cold anymore._

 _Heat; fire, had come. It billowed like wind. It flared, hissed at him. And in that substance, something walked toward him. Its -_ _ **her**_ _hand, outstretched. Inviting him._

 _That was what made him shiver._

 _She was smiling. It was a lovely smile. Until it wasn't._

 _It twisted like peeling skin, taking up her face as though a knife had cut into her cheeks. Her eyes were a milky white, unseeing. Oh, but they saw him, they saw everything about him. All was exposed to her. His feet were glued to the floor, even as he fought to move them himself._

 _The woman, she... she didn't walk. Instead it seemed like the darkness hovered her closer, that smile becoming bigger, her face coming closer. He wanted to run. He pulled at the chains that weren't there, and he cried for help. Wishing for someone to save him._

 _Suddenly she was upon him. Her face was pressed against his and hot breath that singed his skin hurt to stand against. Her hand - no, her claw, was coated in fire._

 _That cold, evil fire. She touched him._

 _ **"I'm coming for you."**_

Weary eyes snapped open.

There were heels in front of him.

Jaune jumped up with a yell, unsheathing his sword and slaying the woman before him.

The light forced him to reality, and suddenly there were no heels - there was no woman. Instead it was a tree, the edge of his sword buried into the trunk. Tensed muscles relaxed, and Jaune put his weapon away. He touched the wound he'd inflicted on the tree, rubbing as though that would soothe its pain.

It at least felt good to know he wasn't the only scarred one.

Jaune reached into his pack, swallowing the last of his water from the canteen and washing the taste of dirt out of his mouth. One look at the area told him it was early morning - good, he'd gotten up on time.

He wasn't very far now.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Jaune rubbed the bridge of his nose, his thoughts took on a lot of topics. His training, the mission at hand, but at the fore of it all the infuriating image of his partner plagued him the most.

He wanted to think he was still angry, but that had died down a day into the mission. He'd spent a lot of time butting heads with her, or just outright ignoring her because of the anger. It was clear that was she worried for him, but he hated the thought of that. He didn't want her to be worried for him.

He didn't need it.

Still... he had completely slided her concerns, assuring her that he was fine, which he was. Did that merit an apology? A part of him thought so, and another part didn't.

 _Forget her._

Jaune shook his head, dismissing the horrid thought. It was messed up to think that. Amber was his friend, she'd done nothing wrong. If there was anyone to kill, it was these bandits. They were the ones at fault. Yeah, that's right – it was their fault.

An hour had saw to the forest opening, revealing a wide bridge crossing over a mouth in the earth. That crevasse had a flowing river at the bottom; it would've looked like a means of escape if Jaune couldn't see the jagged rocks. Especially from that height.

The side he stood on happened to be the site of a crash as well; the body of the plane had only one wing and lied on the bridge while scattered bits of it littered the walkway like spilled guts. The tail end of the plane had fallen below.

"Another one..." Jaune noted. That made four his group had discovered since the first attack. The other two being a freighter and another military ship. It was obvious the ships being downed was no accident, but the bigger question was _how._

How in the world were bandits, whose most powerful weapons were automatics, taking down the world's strongest ships?

Concerning question as it was, it wasn't important, and hopefully it never would be. Once they were off the island, Jaune could forget all about it. The tower could be seen over the treetops; perfect, just one more haul.

Then he stopped.

He could see them crossing, six or more enemies walking his way but locked into conversation. Jaune whipped his head around, quickly looking for somewhere to hide. He considered the plane but if they were passing by they'd see him.

There was nowhere on the bridge to - wait, under!

Jaune made haste, jumping over the side of the bridge and swinging off the edge toward the crossbeams below. He landed quietly, thankful in that they were thick and wide.

The path forward was a web of crossbeams, tricky, but not by much. So long as he was careful, he'd made it with no problem. He crossed with confidence, already halfway and even though he couldn't hear the bandits' voices, he doubted they'd notice him.

And that confidence lasted right up until the halfway point, and an arrow slashing his shoulder.

He eyes followed the trajectory; there he was, on the distant cliffside. Jaune couldn't hear him, but he did see him raise his arm. Then point down.

 _Damn it!_

Before he knew it, bullets were flying - and Jaune struggled to keep on the crossbeams while avoiding them. Hanging over the left side, a man fired on I'm while his cohort held him by the ankles. But it wasn't just them, on his other side were two more pairs. And none of them seemed to feel uncomfortable with their aim.

An unorthodox counter strategy. Like they expected people to go under the bridge.

Jaune felt considerably less smart than he did moments ago.

The blonde's muscles coiled as he called on his aura, the bullets bouncing off him leaving a string in their wake but that was all. Yet they stunted his progression, and he could feel his aura being chipped away with each shot.

 _I just need to hold out until I get to the other side!_ Jaune convinced himself and his aura, keeping the shield up as he kept moving. He'd make it in time, and he'd have plenty of aura to spare afterward.

That's when he felt a huge dent in his aura.

The blast was thick, like being struck in the head with a bowling ball. The force had knocked him right off his feet and sent him airborne. Wind whistled in Jaune's ears as he saw the river below. Panicking, he threw out his arms in hopes of grabbing something.

 _Whew... thank god._

Grunting he pulled himself onto the crossbeam, pushing himself to his feet just in time for a bullet to pass him by. The others were likely reloading, but the perpetrator of his near death stood where he had, toting a shotgun. And a smirk.

Just like her.

"Take him out now!" Someone called out. Followed by a flurry of gunfire.

Jaune drew his sword in a flash and jumped toward his opponent, landing on the crossbeam opposite him and swinging out. He was quick to deflect it, battering aside each following attack and matching his strength.

"Not for long." Jaune pushed at him, taking him over and upsetting his footing. Seizing that opportunity, he swung at the red woman.

But stopped short when bullets came battering against his aura, Jaune ducked to avoid a further onslaught. The shotgun wielder didn't waste that opportunity, blasting him in the chest and sending Jaune flying.

The kiss of fire seared at his scar. It flurried before his eyes, orange and red.

It was gone in an instant as his enemies kept firing, Jaune struggling back on the platform and his grounded opponent made his way over. Jaune flipped back up, swinging out to keep the man at bay. He dived to another crossbeam as his foe counterattacked, destroying the old crossbeam in the process.

Calling on his aura again, Jaune ceased the next haze of bullets. But now he could feel them getting stronger. His aura was getting weaker. The trap was good; too good. For normal people it was a grave, but for aura users it was pure punishment. He had no real means to attack if he couldn't also defend.

 _Time to do something risky._

Another shotgun blast came for him, Jaune weaved to the side before leaping at his target. He was side stepped easily, bashing him in the head as he passed. Jaune rebounded off the crossbeam and swung his sword in a wide arc. It would surely bisect his opponent and end their stupid game.

And then he saw the smile. Her smile.

Jaune cried aloud as a chunk of his aura was torn from him, the blast forcing him to hold his sword up. The shockwave of metal on metal rattled his arms, shook the clarity in his vision - and all the while she was laughing at him.

Taunting him.

Why was it some hard to focus? All he could see was the flame, searing the back of his brain like it was inside his skull. And the muffled voices - one male, one female. They called out to him, but they didn't war, they worked together. Against him.

Jaune's teeth snapped together as the butt of a gun stick him in the chin, puncturing his aura just enough to bust his lip. The metallic taste of blood filled mouth, and Jaune spit it out in rage, glaring daggers at his enemy.

What was going on? What was happening to him?

No... he was fine. Everything was okay. These were just dreams, hallucinations - he hadn't eaten very well in a few days and his head was fuzzy because of it. That was the best explanation. It couldn't be anything else.

He was fine. He was sane.

"His aura is down! Kill him!"

 _I'm coming for you, Jaune..._

 _ **Fight. Kill. All who puncture this world you love.**_

Jaune fell to his side, the impact shaking him as shots flew over him. But he couldn't stay there, he had to get his aura up before he took a heavy hit. It was pounding inside his head; the sun rays were obscuring his vision. He saw his enemy coming toward him...

In heels.

Heels that became boots. A lab coat tailed at the hem. He looked up to find the man's face, except it wasn't a man. It was a beautiful woman. And she wore a dress.

A dress as red as his blood.

 _Coming for you, Jaune... coming... Jaune..._

 **What is your purpose? To serve. That is what you have always wanted to do, correct?**

Jaune's breaths were rapid, eyes wide as the fluctuating realities whirred in his mind. He felt the incredible need to get away, the sound of heels clacking got ever closer to him.

The enemy was hazy through the tricks of light, but suddenly he was upon him, the barrel of the shotgun pressed against his head.

"Sorry, kid," The man's voice lacked any degree of emotion, "This is what we do."

 _ **This is what you do.**_

A smirk, fiery amber orbs pierced his soul as a burning hand was held out. The flames consumed his vision.

"RRAGH!"

Jaune's ears rang as he pushed himself up, the blast of shotgun echoed from more inches of his face. Searing the side of his head. He ignored it all for the attacker.

Blood splashed his jacket and screams enveloped the air. Screams that reminded him of the one's he'd been unable to let out. Something fell to the river below; the shotgun, and the appendages that held it.

Jaune kicked the man in his stomach, instinctively the man scrambled for a grip, but it was fruitless. His screams faded as he plummeted to rocks below.

"Damn it! Hurry up, kill him now!"

Jaune was done trying to escape. He leapt rapidly from platform to platform, barely feeling the bullets bounce of his aura and leapt toward the suspended bandit. With one swing, his target had fallen limp. His weighty body dragged him and his ally off the side. The he dashed over to the other, sheathing his sword as he grabbed the bandit's wrists.

He used that momentum to swing out from under the bridge, and at the apex of his ascent, let go and flipped through the air.

He grabbed onto the side of the bridge, quickly swinging over it to find stable ground.

"There he is!" The group of bandits called out.

 _There you are._

Jaune gave them no quarter; piercing deep into their ranks and taking them out one by one. A swing to his right split the neck of one, and a reverse motion stabbed another in the chest. He ripped the bloody blade out and ran for the next one.

He ducked under the slash and tipped him off his feet. He carted his sword under his falling body and swung up. Gravity and momentum did the rest.

They were no match, and Jaune knew it. Blade or bullet, it didn't matter. They were either deflected or used against them. And soon their numbers dwindled. But they made no attempt to run. Good.

Jaune kicked one off the side, spinning around to nail another with a backhand. He grimaced as a sword slashed his arm, but weathered the pain with ease. He had experienced a greater pain than that.

Jaune planted a foot on his enemy's shoulder, using that as a pivot to swing his other foot at him and knock him to the ground. Landing on all fours, Jaune jumped forward, pressing both feet against another bandit's chest. In that instant before he hit the ground, Jaune's sword went through his neck.

He flipped off and let his body fall, turning his attention on the previous target. He finished him off with a quick stab.

And then, all he could hear were his own breaths. For just a few minutes, that was all he knew. His raspy breath and the sounds of nature. His enemies had been silenced, for now.

Jaune looked over his handiwork, their blood matted to their clothes and the bridge while some bodies hung onto the vestiges of life. They wouldn't last. They were all idiots to fight him, to fight the boss - they didn't realize had had something great to fight for.

This place, this island, was his home. It was his job to defend it. That's what he wanted to do.

That's what he was meant to do.

 _Jaune!_

"Amber?" Jaune turned his head to where the voice originated. Or rather, where he _thought_ it originated. But she wasn't there. No one was.

Rubbing his head, Jaune fought the haze in his mind. It was clearing now, as the voices - they were faint. Receding somewhere in the back, where he couldn't hear them.

What had just happened?

Jaune covered his mouth as he saw the bodies around him... again. Again? Why was he seeing them again? The scent filled his nose... it was a familiar scent. He'd fought these guys. He'd killed them. So why... did it feel like he hadn't?

Jaune sighed as he put a hand over his heart, relieved to feel that it was steadying. He had wanted to avoid a fight, but there was no way to avoid this one. There was no point worrying over it.

His attention was on the distant tower, the red light blinking at the top. He was close now, he'd reach it soon and finally get this job over with. Then he could go back to his group, back to Amber.

He needed to.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Gwaah!"

The final bandit fell to the ground, twitching for a second before going still. Jaune had expected opposition when he reached the tower, but getting inside turned out to be easier than he thought.

The tower was connected to a smaller building; a station that managed it. Or used to. Inside was clear from what he could see, all the enemies had come out to stop him from getting in.

Too bad they hadn't known better.

The cold air bristled his skin, and suddenly he was reminded of the altitude he was at. Of course, the tower had to be built in a high place, which naturally would make it cold. But Jaune didn't feel much for complaining; he was at the end of his mission for the most part, he just needed to find the control box.

Then Jaune noticed something, just before the flight of stairs was a second room. An old, shut down computer could be seen through the broken glass.

Jaune pulled out his scroll, ignoring the static screen in favor of pressing his finger on it. An automatic activation for the walkie function since the scrolls defaulted to it when the CCT network wasn't connected. Oobleck had already set up the derelict channel.

"Doctor Oobleck, it's me. I've reached the tower."

It took a few tries but at last someone responded.

"Lad! You made it!"

"Geoff, where is -

"Are you injured, dear? I hope your journey wasn't too harsh."

"I'm fine, Chen -

"Jaune! Are you okay?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, but he couldn't resist as smile. He was thankful for Reg's concern but of course he was fine. "Roughed up, but I'll live. Where is Oobleck?"

"Here, my boy," Oobleck took over, "I'm glad to hear you are alright. Where are you now?"

"The base of the tower - I found a control room. Do you think we can use that instead of the control box?"

"Yes, I believe we can. Let us get to work."

Oobleck's instructions weren't too complicated. Getting the main power back on, resetting the monitor - it was easy enough. Most of what they needed was already there. Jaune returned the dial to a certain wavelength, holding his scroll to face the monitor and -

A buzz and a pop. Multiple ones. It was almost like the control panel had been put into a microwave, short circuiting for a few seconds before shutting off entirely.

Jaune sighed.

"That is unfortunate." He heard Oobleck say.

"No kidding."

"Fret not, Mister Arc. We will simply go back to the original plan. The control box atop the tower likely runs on its own power circuit. What we couldn't get done here, we can finish there."

Jaune wasn't sure he liked the idea of scaling a tower that tall. But it was that way or the bandits and Jaune preferred the former. "Keep us posted, Mister Arc," Oobleck noted, "It should be on the right side. On a railing that operators use after climbing the latter. It's impossible to miss."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Jaune headed up the stairs, the sound of his footsteps echoing. The stairs eventually opened to a perch outside, where the remainder of the tower stretched high. He found the ladder quickly, trying his hardest not to looked down as he climbed.

Cold air struck his face, Jaune turning his face down to block it. But when he did, he saw the huge sea at the bed of the mountainside. It was just after a gaping mouth of the cliff, and a long bridge was built into the wall that stretched off somewhere into the distance. It was high; impossibly, and Jaune's stomach lurched as his body seemed to instinctively lean toward it...

He shook the view off, his saving grace being the platform and railing. Jaune took a breath as he sat against it, trying to ignore the fact that he was hundreds of feet above ground. Whipping out his scroll again, he opened the latch of the control box.

"I'm here."

"Excellent. Do you see a gray switch?"

Jaune followed the instructions again; flipping a switch here, pushing a button there. Soon enough they were ready and Jaune held his scroll up to it again. "Now, adjust the dial slowly. You should be listening for a channel; the sound will be very distinct compared to the static. It won't trigger video sadly, but the audio should connect. There is no telling how long it will take so be patient."

Jaune nodded, holding the position as he listened to the static. Scratches and winds were the most he heard for a while. His skin bristled in the chilly air, and he'd squint his eyes whenever the breeze came by. He was alone in that - static and cold.

"Jaune." A voice came through the walkie.

Amber. He hadn't expected her to talk to him, not now anyway. She didn't sound particularly happy or relieved - she addressed him rather directly. This wasn't going to be friendly how-do-you-do, that was for sure. Jaune swallowed before responding, "Yeah?"

"Whats up?"

"Nothing. I'm good. Great."

"Oh... well, good."

The static should have been enough to fill the silence - _should_ have. But if the universe hated him as much as Amber said, then it only served to make the distance in their conversation worse. Like karmic retribution, Jaune realized the static itself was doing a better job talking to his partner.

His brain betrayed a visual of Amber in front of the scroll, wanting to say something just like he did. But a part of him was glad he wasn't there to see it.

He'd been planning to wait until he met up with her again, he certainly didn't want anyone to overhear their conversation. But with so much empty time, he wanted it to go by faster. It was best to talk to her now, anyway.

"Amber... I wanna say I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"About how I've been acting. I'm sorry... about that," Not the best start Jaune had hoped for, but that was starting to become his trademark, "It wasn't fair on you. I know you're just looking out for me. I guess I thought that you were underestimating me, I thought you didn't think I was strong enough to handle things myself."

"I didn't mean to make it sound that way... and it's not that I think you aren't strong. I know that you are strong enough. Physically."

Physically? What was that supposed to mean? A part of him suspected what she was implying, and he pursed his lips as he tried to convince himself she wasn't trying to offend him. He was overreacting.

"I'm sorry too. About everything. I should trust you to be able to take care of yourself, and I'm sorry I made you feel like you couldn't." She sighed, she always did that when she wasn't finished, "But you're going through something. And I can't just sit by and watch it anymore."

"Amber, I already told you -

"Stop lying!"

Jaune flinched, nearly dropping the scroll as he enraged voice shook him. But no, not just her rage, her voice was light. Like she was fighting to reign in her emotions.

"It wasn't so often back at your house, for the most part you slept okay. But its only gotten worse over time. You're struggling to sleep at night. I see you twisting and turning, lashing out like you're trying to fight something.

Jaune's gaze lowered.

"You've been having nightmares, I know you have. And when I confront you about it, you lie to my face. You make me feel like my concern is nothing to you when all I want to do is help. How can you expect me to ignore that?"

He'd been trying to convince himself that it didn't matter. He wanted to believe that. Often when he woke up, he'd just stay awake. It was easier than going back into the darkness. Why should Amber go through that burden with him? She had a life of hardships already, Jaune's didn't want his problems to become hers.

What were his nightmares compared to that? Nothing. Amber deserved to be happy. So anytime she asked him, he'd always say that he was fine. The desire to tell her, to let her know what he was feeling was so tempting... but then he'd remember their day out in Vale and how joyous she looked.

He wanted her to look like that all the time. He couldn't stand to see her sad or hurt.

Had he been causing it this whole time?

"Please, Jaune," Jaune closed his eyes, wishing he could block out the emotion in her voice. But he couldn't turn away, not from her, "I can't sit by and ignore it. I'm your friend too. It's supposed to go both ways."

She was right. He knew she was right.

Jaune hadn't wanted to talk about this subject. But it seemed like that was the root of their squabbles. He hadn't even told his family, he was too afraid of scaring them.

Maybe it was time to fess up.

"I promise... I'll tell you about it once we're back home. Okay?"

She sighed. It wasn't the answer she wanted, and Jaune knew it. He meant what he said. But he couldn't deny that he'd promised the compromise just to avoid it a little longer. Maybe by then he'd be better, or she'd forget about it.

Neither was likely.

"I'll hold you to that, you hear me? We _will_ talk about this later."

 _I dug this hole myself._ Jaune sighed but nodded. "Okay."

Suddenly an intense screech come over the scroll, Jaune stopped adjusting the dial to let the sound play. For a few seconds it was the same, but then it cleared up, voices were piercing the static as it slowly became clear.

" - is Mountain Eis - third regional base of the Atlesian Coast Guard. We have identified an unknown signal in the Southern sea. Transmission, please respond."

Jaune winced as the others cheered from the other line, ushering them to silence as he addressed the base.

"Uh, I'm Jaune Arc. I'm part of an archaeological team that has been on Grey Island for research purposes. Over a week ago, our ship was attacked by natives of the island."

" - tives? On that island?"

"We were surprised too. Negotiations were a no go and they have been hunting tirelessly since then. We haven't had a way to call for help before now."

"So, you are stranded..." He tuned out for a moment but was back soon enough, "Jaune Arc, we have heard your distress. I will have my superiors put together a rescue team for you and your group."

A breath Jaune hadn't known he was holding was finally let go. And with it, a wave of relief as he let himself laugh a little.

"We have your coordinates now, I realize it will be rough, but we ask you to hold tight. Our ships are not all available currently, but we have one scheduled to return tomorrow. We will immediately send that ship out for you. Two days tops. Is your team with you?"

"No, but they can make the trip here."

"Hold that area. That is where the ship will arrive, until then, you all stay safe."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

And then the static was back; but the cheers of his teammates had returned, Jaune flattening his back to the railing as realization dawned on him.

"Great job, lad! I had faith in ya!"

"Finally, we'll be off this godforsaken island!"

"Hallelujah!"

Jaune wished he had the energy to be as ecstatic as they were. He settled for a chuckle instead. "Yeah... finally."

"Mister Arc, great work. I cannot thank you enough. You have truly saved us all."

Jaune preened, scratching the back of his head. "Ah well... it's just what heroes do."

"Quite so," Oobleck chuckled in return, "Now, can you find a safe place to hole up? You must be tired, so don't worry about meeting us halfway. We passed the red zone days ago, which leaves us with just enough time to reach you and wait for the ship."

It was perfect. A dream come true. They were in the clear waters now. "Yeah, I'll find somewhere to stay near the tower."

"Very good, then we will be on our way shortly. We shall see you soon, Mister Arc."

And just like that Jaune was alone again. But calmer, a bit more positive. They'd be off the island in just a few days, he'd be back home and in his bed soon. He couldn't wait.

Jaune descended from the tower, leaping down the ladder and speeding down the flight of stairs until he made it outside. He looked around a little, just to ensure no enemies were around. And in doing so he noticed a path down the side.

Just there was a clearing, big and wide. More than enough room for the ship to land, and at the back of the clearing was what looked to be a Turuii cottage.

"Looks like I can sleep comfy tonight." Jaune smiled, just about to head down.

"Well, isn't this an interesting find."

Jaune spun around. His eyes latched onto something white and flowy in the breeze. A lab coat. The build of a man, stood before though Jaune had yet to see his face. But his voice... his voice...

It made his ears ring. And he touched his head, hoping he could drive it away.

"A reaction? You must have touched the Subordynate, or inhaled it," He chortled, condescending tone resounding in Jaune's head, "Imbeciles. I tell them to clean up the failed Grimm, yet they managed to still leave some wandering around… well, I suppose that just means the serum isn't perfect yet."

Jaune growled as he held his head, the permeating voice generated blurry images that moved too quick for him to recognize. He couldn't see, not clearly - he fumbled for his sword, and in response the sound of multiple guns being loaded rang. The handle shook in his hands as he staggered toward the lab coat.

"Incredible resistance. The one's with aura are tricky – easier to just be rid of them. But you... it has a hold on you. Why? Is it time? Or perhaps your mental state?"

Mental... what now? What was going on? Jaune was feeling sick and dizzy, stumbling in his footsteps as a hundred of the lab coat's commands came to him. Subord... Subordynate? What was that? Nothing about that or this guy made sense.

It didn't matter. He was an enemy. So he had to kill him. Jaune readied the sword, eyes trailing up the stranger's chest to meet his eyes and strike him down. But the moment he did, all he could see was a sudden flash of green.

The only color after that was black.

 _ **Very good, young man. You listen well. Now come, we have much work to do.**_

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Oscar!"

Where had that kid gone off to?

Amber rubbed her the stiffness out of her neck, calling out the preteen again and receiving no response. Of course, everyone had noticed Oscar's disappearance since this morning. But it was well into the afternoon now and he'd yet to return.

What was he doing?

The last thing they needed was for him to disappear when they'd finally found a way off the island. They needed to leave soon. Today.

Her ears were drawn to the sound of running water, and the brush opened to the steady stream. But that wasn't what her eyes were on. It was what rested by the riverbank.

Rabbit carcasses. They'd clearly been hunted by someone. An enemy or Oscar. But she was quickly convinced of the latter.

His shoes were there too. But no Oscar. Amber's hear plummeted.

"Oh no..."

* * *

 **Been a while since I wrote, I've fallen behind my schedule, but I decided it was a good idea not to keep a schedule. Specially since this is mostly for fun.**

 **So I hope this chapters clears up questions of Jaune's OOC moment. It's a jumbled mess of his trauma of getting burned along with the influence of Merlot's serum, which in this fic is called the Subordynate. Most of ya'll were right on point! And Oscar is taken!?**

 **That's all from me for now, hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**

 **GWS**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:** The Rise and the Fall

* * *

Oscar's struggled with the ropes.

The boy was sat up, fidgeting as he tried to work them off his wrists. His ankles chaffed as he kicked uselessly, only tiring himself more with each fruitless attempt.

To admit that he'd never anticipated this was humiliating; especially when he thought of just how movie-like such a scenario was. Maybe it wasn't all just fiction.

It was funnily surreal, the idea of his capture. Not because it was impossible - in fact, as he thought about it more, he wondered why he'd never considered the possibility in the first place.

 _Maybe because they only ever tried to kill us._

With nothing to lean against Oscar fought to stay upright. The tent he'd been thrown in was empty save for a makeshift bed, and it barely muffled the noise outside. He felt sure that most, if not all, of the village was awake. The boy pursed his lips as the chilling realization that he was alone dawned on him.

Surrounded and defenseless against armed people who would not think twice about killing him.

How did they just go about their lives like this was okay? How did they benefit from killing strangers? Oscar swallowed hard, the slog of spit felt like a bowling ball had dropped into his stomach. His arms and legs weren't coming apart - not without help, and Oscar could only imagine how much time he had to figure a way out.

The pocket knife poked his back pocket, but Oscar hadn't been sure of using it yet. Reaching it would be a struggle, but he could do it. The only issue was...

It wasn't the man that Oscar saw first when the curtain parted; even though he'd taken a glimpse of his hairy face, it was the rusty, overused blade of the pick axe that drew his eye.

Chipped and damaged, but undoubtedly effective for what it was made to do.

But Oscar had a feeling this man did not use this pick axe for its intended purpose.

"Oh good, you're awake - for a second I thought I'd hit you too hard." He said it was a smile, of all things, one that managed to look genuine at that. It prodded at Oscar's nerves; made him clench his fingers into a fist as the man got closer.

The boy's heart pounded, beating louder with each step the bandit took. All the noise from outside vanished... until all that was left was this tent and all things inside. Oscar couldn't move his eyes from the weapon - his mind betraying all the ways it could be used on him. And the bandit... he'd do it all with that creepy smile, he'd take glee in hurting him.

"You're breathing too hard," The man pointed out, "and here I thought this might be a little more difficult."

Oscar wanted to say he was confused, but he wasn't. It was obvious what he was here for. A friendly smile to support an unspoken threat.

 _Of course, I'm being interrogated..._

"What..." Oscar started, trying to calm the quiver in his voice, "d-do you want?"

"You should know the answer to that," The bandit responded, "Why capture you otherwise? You're not dumb, so don't insult me by pretending you are."

"... I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh man, that's what I was afraid of."

Oscar barely had time to flinch before the blade of the pick axe was pressed against his cheek. Just a prick at first, barely noticeable.

Then he pressed harder.

"Grg..." Oscar croaked, trying to lean his head away as much as possible. But the man only followed him, and the pain never let up. The fact that the point was dull only made it worse; as it was clear he would need to force it to pierce his flesh. Was it always like that? Or was it intentional?

Had he dulled his weapon just for this occasion?

"You could make my life so much easier, you know," His smile had finally gone, "I'm not for torturing kids but I'm sure you can sympathize with my lack of alternatives. We're both pretty tied up in this situation."

"Funny." Oscar mumbled, grimacing as he pushed his cheek harder. But that seemed to be enough for him, drawing the weapon away as he considered his eyes.

"Help me out, tell me where your group is."

"And what?"

The man patted his right side, where the gun he had poked just out of his waistband. "I'll put a bullet in your head."

Oscar gave the man an incredulous look, wondering if perhaps he knew what he was even saying. But the bandit took it with a laugh, "Oh trust me, that's the death you _want_. If I give you to Carter, you won't be dying for a while."

He then leaned close. So close that Oscar inched back from his open mouth, where rotted teeth and even worse breath blew onto him. "Consider this... how rare do you think it is getting meat on this island?"

"Not rare at all, considering how many of you there are to hunt for it."

"You aren't wrong, but you aren't right either. Yes, there are a lot of us, but wouldn't you say that's exactly the problem?"

Oscar's eyebrow rose. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when the animals are eaten up, what do you think we have left?" He shrugged, "My boss always said, 'Don't waste', so I live by that. Yeah sure, every once in a while, we just have to take someone. We'd be lucky if we just got a dead body. Less to feel guilty about, right?"

Oscar suddenly wanted to swallow again, but the visage kept him from doing so. The man must have seen it, for a cruel sneer took up his face as he grabbed Oscar by the cheeks, keeping him from turning away.

"You guys killed an awful lot of our people; that's pretty bad. But hey, you gave us food to preserve too. We turned a bad situation to a good one."

"You're all sick."

"I'd prefer 'proactive' but whatever. Just so you know, most of us prefer live flesh anyway. Lasts longer. And your group has done a lot to make our lives hard. Now, I don't want to hand you over to the others... I mean, can you imagine what they'd do?"

"A finger here, a finger there - a snack at most. Just eat around the bone like its chicken. Oh, but supper? Legs are perfect for that. Five people fed easy. And what do you know? We've still got 3/4ths of flesh left over. And forget bleeding out; we'll be sure to cauterize your wounds, wouldn't want our meal getting rotten on us, now would we?"

Oscar felt like the acids were churning in his stomach, gross images of dismembered human flesh flashing into his mind. It was so twisted, so inhuman - and Oscar was finding it harder and harder to stay firm against him. Even with the smile gone, it didn't make his words any less disturbing. He wanted to call him out on it - to say that he was lying, that he was just trying to scare him.

But he wasn't lying, he had no reason to.

These people would devour him alive, no questions asked. Being killed was an incredible mercy compared to that. How could Oscar defy that, knowing that any part of his body would be in someone else's stomach before the day was over?

He wanted to hurl just thinking about it.

He didn't want to be eaten, but he didn't want to die either. But he couldn't run, hell he could barely move. He had his knife, yes - but who was to say he had time to reach it? This man didn't seem intent on leaving until he got answers. And if Oscar refused him... would he just take him straight to the others?

Escaping then would be impossible.

Oscar's fingers gripped the handle of the knife, inching it out a slowly opening the blade. He had to escape now, at this very moment he had to get away. He could cut the ropes for sure, but then what?

He didn't know. He didn't have a single clue. But it would be better than waiting.

He thought of Jaune and the others, how they'd been in dire situations and found ways through them. Oscar had brought this on himself, so he couldn't rely on anyone coming to save him.

This time, he had to save himself.

"I don't want to die here..." Oscar slumped his shoulders, hoping he could keep the man focused on him. He couldn't fake the cold in his spine, or the tremble in his fingers. The likelihood that he survived this wasn't high.

But that fear would help him here. He just needed a little longer.

"I wouldn't want that for you either," The man shrugged, "But there are a lot worse things than dying. What I offer is mercy, understand?"

Oscar nodded, letting out his sobs while he cut at the ropes. Almost.

"Y-you said... you promise to end it quickly?"

An affirming grunt. "On my honor."

Whether he was lying or not, it didn't matter. Oscar could feel the ropes loosening around his wrists. Perfect, he could pull them apart easily now. He looked up at the man, he wanted him to see his tears.

The man grinned, his eyes locked squarely on Oscar's. "I want to know everything. The who, what, where and how. Got it?"

Oscar nodded, not turning his eyes away. He knew what he needed to reach for, but he couldn't look at them, lest he gave himself away. Carefully, as the rope gave way, Oscar slowly turned the knife over in one hand. The immediate area had nothing of importance, the exit was in clear sight. He just needed to get past him. The rest could be figured out later.

 _Be brave._ He reminded himself, _and more important... be fast._

"You can find them - " Oscar leapt, and the bandit reeled back. Kneeled, the man couldn't stop the sudden weight, and before he could react, Oscar's knife had dug into his shoulder. He let out a yell, seething as he gripped his arm.

Oscar used that moment to roll away and snap the ropes binding his legs. The man lunged for him, but by then he was too far out of reach.

The outside was bright. But not welcoming.

"It's the kid! Get him!"

Oscar took off; whatever direction he was going, it was better than standing there. His feet pounded on the ground, forcing himself to move faster as a stampede of footsteps converged on him.

He ducked behind a raised inner wall; breaths erratic, and he clutched the knife close to his chest. Bullets flew around him, some just barely grazing him. Oscar took the moment fire had stopped, spotting the gate and beelining straight for it.

Oscar was on his feet as a few men overtook him, running toward the back wall and ducking behind a few tents as they followed him. Bullets zipped past him as he ran, rounding a stack of logs and kicking them over as he passed.

The boy skidded to a stop as another came from out of nowhere, a sword in hand. He didn't hesitate to swing, the blade almost a blur as it came toward him. Oscar fell to the side, just narrowly dodging.

But his opponent was unyielding, stabbing at him as Oscar scrambled on the ground. He rolled to his right before pushing himself to stand. Holding his knife at the ready. The bandit advanced, forcing Oscar to fall back as the long blade slashed at him.

Oscar stayed nimble however, keeping out of range of his attacks even though it forced him to move back. A swing from overhead led Oscar to jump to his right, scoring a stab into his opponent's forearm. As he growled in anger, Oscar took that chance to run.

Suddenly, Oscar hacked up air. The bandit's boot drove the air out of his lungs, crumpling him to his knees. He felt like his stomach was on fire, clenching it with both hands as he fell onto his side. Then another blow struck his jaw, rattling his teeth like a cage. "Stay down, you little shit!"

 _Get up, you idiot!_ Pushing himself over, the sword impaling the ground instead. Oscar was on his feet quickly, even though his stomach cried against it.

Ducking, he avoided the cross up of another bandit. Slashing his hand to disarm him before pushing off the wall and past the group. He pushed on when he saw more bandits coming through the gate.

 _That can't be the only way out of here._ He thought, quickly looking around to find what could aid him.

The answer was ahead, he could see a wide wooden plank leading up walkway just before the wall's edge. Without hesitation he raced up it, meeting no opposition as he reached the edge of the wall.

And stopped.

It was too far, and completely straight down. If he jumped, he'd die. Or lose his legs. Either one made it so he didn't get away from the fortress. Not far behind, he could hear the bandits crying out.

"Ladder... ladder!" He panicked, darting about in search of his only means of escape. The tool he needed was wrapped up in tandem with its brethren. He grabbed it, hooked it to the bars on the edge and threw it over.

Right as a harsh blow knocked him off his feet.

Oscar felt like his brain smashed against his skull upon hitting the ground. The attacker grabbed him by the hair, hoisting him up and off his feet.

"Let go of me!"

Oscar swung his foot back, he'd planned to kick his offender in the leg, but he'd nailed something better. The man groaned in pain and dropped him quickly, Oscar scrambled to his feet.

Something zoomed passed his head.

Two bandits were before him, one creeping toward him while the other drew another arrow. Oscar turned to head back down the plank but found others there now walking up it. And that last one behind him was getting back to his feet, as his fellow took back up the ladder.

And that was it. Three sides of enemies. And one side a steep drop.

"Where're you gonna run now, kid?" The bandit from the tent approached, leading the animals behind him, "You could have made this easy - but just like everyone else who comes here, you just have to resist."

"Forgive me if I don't want to die!" Oscar snapped, holding dearly onto his knife. Even still he felt so small against them. They had every advantage, while he had none. Oscar's legs trembled, and it was becoming harder to keep his composure.

 _Jaune, what would you do?_

Oscar swallowed hard, sweat running down his face as he steadily backed away from them. But his footing wasn't stable, he was already at the edge of the wall. He was cornered, there was nowhere else he could run.

"And as I said, there are worse things than dying. Maybe you weren't taking me seriously? That's funny isn't it everyone? After all, this is what we do... isn't it?"

Twisted smiles were on each of their faces; and they seemed to chant in unison, like they were chanting a rite. "This is what we do... this is what we do..."

Over and over like a broken record, and their expressions never changed. Blank eyes, and twisted grins - nothing but puppets on strings. They reveled in the idea of cornered prey, grown men sizing him up like dinner. Dried blood on their weapons, and each time he looked at them, Oscar was reminded of how sharp their weapons were... and how soft his flesh was.

Was this it for him?

He felt like his heart would break out of his chest any moment, and for the life of him he couldn't stomach the urge to move. The boy looked behind him, the steady drop all but inviting him. It was the only means of escape, and he likely would not survive.

But he'd rather die that way. He wasn't becoming anyone's dinner. Not if he could help it.

"Grab him, he's gonna jump!"

Oscar had no time to settle his nerves, barely even thinking before he leapt off the wall. Another arrow zipped past him, but it was the least of his worries.

He'd barely gotten any forward distance before it became a hefty drop, but Oscar couldn't muster a scream, the stainless earth getting closer and closer with each passing second. The last thing he could do was close his eyes.

Then he felt something around him.

"Skydiving?"

"Amber?"

He opened his eyes just as she landed on both feet. Then she took another great jump back, the arrows fired down on her killing only grass. Then she pushed him behind her as she faced the bandits again.

She dropped his shoes in front of him, not removing her eyes from the enemy. "What were you doing out here by yourself?"

"Hunting," He slowly answered, "... we were running low on food."

"Do me a favor and never do that again." Amber stated with a stern look.

 _Believe me, I don't think I ever want to._

The bandits descended on the ladders, but Amber beat them to it. Columns of earth erupted from the ground, Oscar averting his eyes as their bodies were crushed against the wall. A few others had made it, opening fire and charging at her.

But they never got close. One opening fire at her, the bandit from the tent. The bullets bounced of Ambers aura, and in turn the woman stomped her heel into the dirt. The action shifted the ground beneath the bandit's feet, opening it up like a grave pit. And the moment he fell in, the earth closed atop of him.

Another was thrust back when Amber stomped on the ground, thrusting up thin shards of earth before thrusting her hand forward. The next moment, they were buried in his chest.

But more were coming, dozens descending from off the wall and others readying their guns and bows for distance fire.

"We should get out of here." Oscar said, "Maybe we can get away."

"No, we won't, we'd just lead them back to the group."

"Then what? You're gonna fight them all?"

And that's when Oscar felt something from Amber, a wave of wind, but it wasn't wind. It pushed against him however, it forced him to step back as Amber spoke. "Something like that."

Had her voice just echoed?

The ground trembled in fear, upsetting the foundation at their feet and Oscar was knocked onto his rear. The trees looked to be shuddering, leaves flying off the branches as whatever mysterious force arising overcame them. Even the bandit seemed to quiver, unable to hold sure footing - like an earthquake was readying to swallow them whole.

But Amber? She was steady.

The woman had her hands raised, her staff in one as if she was calling upon something. An ethereal force emanated from the sides of her head. It was small at first. But then it blazed like fire, billowing around her eyes. Just like...

 _Ynissa?_ He couldn't help but wonder.

The world had gone silent - back to normal even. The bandits were confused, but looked ready to continue the attack. That confidence barely lasted a second.

Remnant screamed at them.

A gigantic collection of earth had burst up from the ground, taking whole trees with them as its size grew over the height of the basecamp. And if Oscar hazarded a guess, it was likely wider too. Its great shadow left Oscar frozen where he sat, little bits of rock falling from it.

He heard Amber take a deep breath, and it was like that breath contained the power of the world.

Thrusting her hands forward, the wave of earth jettisoned forward. Oscar could see nothing of the basecamp or their enemies, but he could hear their screams and desperate gunfire.

The impact shattered the wall, sending huge chunks of earth flying about the area like meteorites. Amber raised an earth wall to defend them, grabbing Oscar and pulling him close as her destructive attack went to work. Oscar was reminded too much of ancient warzones, where the archaic power of Dust was used on sites of great destruction. Myths and legends of untamed powers that sounded too fantastic to be real.

The scene was brown when Amber dropped the wall, dirt had been kicked into the air to become a dense fog. But everything was silent now, and Amber headed for the basecamp.

"Amber? What are you doing?"

Oscar went after her, following her as she came across a huge ton of rubble. Climbing it with until she reached the top. Then, calling upon her powers again, an incredible burst of wind scattered the fog.

Oscar couldn't believe it.

The entire basecamp, every single inch of it was destroyed. If there were bodies, then they were buried under tons of debris. It looked like aftermath of a hurricane, or some gigantic Grimm that pulverized a village.

He looked to Amber, who shook her head at the scene. "Shit... that took a lot more than I thought I had."

He caught her as she stumbled, letting her hold onto him as he marveled over the base. "That was... insane. Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She said before taking in a breath that she sounded all too hungry for, "I'll be fine. Just help me walk for a bit. They can't chase us if they're dead, right? Come on, a ship is on its way to pick us up."

Oscar could only stare as she pulled him with her. "A ship is coming?"

"Yep. So, we've got to get to Jaune's location now." She fixed a glare on him, "He's safe by the way."

"Oh... good," Oscar nodded, that was one concern he could tally off, "We're leaving right now?

"Gotta get to Jaune's location first. We should make it on team... though would've left a lot sooner if someone hadn't run off."

Oscar chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek. Yeah, he had done that. The others would hear about this for sure, and Amber couldn't, and most like wouldn't, save him from that. Ash was going to skin him alive moments after Chenna checked him for injuries. But that was a welcome alternative; it beat what those bandits were going to do to him.

"But hey, look at you."

"Me?"

"Yeah," Amber said with a cheeky smirk, "You must have been fighting for a while. I've got to hand it to you, it took a whole village just to corner you."

"Well, all I did was run - I didn't actually fight them," Oscar admit, "How it sounds isn't as cool as how it happened."

"Really? Then tell me, who is dead and who is alive?"

Oscar just stared at her. "I... don't understand."

"You're alive, right? That means you won," Amber said as a matter-of-factly, "How you won doesn't matter. Whether you had help or not doesn't matter. If you are alive, and your enemies are dead. You won."

He'd won? Was it that simple?

Oscar wasn't for combat... even if he wanted to be. The most he'd done was try not to panic, it had gotten him far, but all seemed lost until Amber had arrived. But Amber was a powerful fighter, if she said that, then it had to be true right?

He preened a little. "I dunno. That makes me feel like I'm like... awesome, or something."

"Well you're definitely stupid, that's for sure," Amber poked his head, "I had half a mind to think you were dead already - took me hours to find you. And what do you know? In the end, you saved yourself. Did half my job for me and all I had to do was clean up. So yeah, maybe a you are a little awesome."

Oscar lowered his head, hoping she couldn't see his smile.

"Now hurry up, let's get a move on." Amber urged him. Oscar kept his pace with hers, but his smile never faded.

Maybe it was a bit unorthodox, but maybe he'd done something worthwhile after all? No, not really, he was right back where he started and the food he'd procured was gone now.

But it felt good to know he'd helped Amber in some way.

At least for the rest of this walk, he'd let himself feel proud of that.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Damn..."

Amber agreed. The land they'd found was like a portrait - a tangled mess of dirt, old structures and fallen enemies. Just looking at them, Amber could see the story unfold. Where their enemy had come from; who'd been killed first, who'd been killed last, how they'd been killed. It was a live story book.

And it had all been done by her bumbling partner. Jaune hadn't left a single enemy unaccounted for - not one.

The group walked the untrained path to the tower, Amber could see it now over the canopy. The days had been long and tiring, but the arrival was almost euphoric. Everything would be smooth sailing from here. Thank goodness.

"Miss Amber?"

The woman turned to the Professor, who was looking at her, waiting for an answer. "Sorry. Did you say something?"

"I was inquiring about Mister Arc," Oobleck repeated, "I was curious about something. Mister Arc informed me he has no legitimate Huntsman training. I do not doubt him, but can you confirm this?"

From what she knew, it was true. Jaune had taken combat classes, but that had pretty much nothing to do with aura. Jaune didn't even have a Huntsman's weapon, instead just using a sword he'd bought. Any aura training he had was self-taught, or Amber had taught him herself.

"Yeah, it's true. Why?"

"I simply find myself shocked," Oobleck looked about the area, "I'm not an advocate for violence and death. I realize that must sounds strange coming from a Huntsman - violence is the bread and butter of the job. But I am just surprised at Jaune's lack of... hmm, shall I say mercy?"

Mercy wasn't quite the word, at least not in Amber's eyes. But she did see what Oobleck meant. Just how did Jaune do all of this and seemingly get through it without concern? It became increasingly apparent that Jaune was _good_ at killing. It was a far cry from the Jaune she knew, yet she couldn't find it in herself to condemn it.

Good at killing just meant he was good at surviving. That what Amber reminded herself. Whether it was pretty or not, Jaune was get through it. And out here, that was the most important - moral beliefs died out here often as people did.

"Such a... _talent_ for combat would be a useful addition to the Huntsman academies," Oobleck continued, "I'm curious to why Mister Arc would choose not to apply."

"He did, actually," Amber recalled, "At Beacon. But he was rejected for not attending huntsman prep school. No documented combat experience, I guess."

"Hm, that is odd for Ozpin," Oobleck honestly looked surprised, "A wasted opportunity, I'd say."

Amber frowned, something in the way he'd said that didn't feel good. "Well, he found an alternative. Besides, if the Headmaster of too shallow to see whats beneath the surface, then he doesn't deserve Jaune."

"You believe so? Mister Arc could do much good in the world. There are many people out there who would wish harm on others. People that Mister Arc could stop if properly trained."

And Amber didn't doubt that Jaune could. He was a fast learner - though that had more to do with dedication than natural talent. He had the drive, and comparatively he'd have a better mindset than most first years would when it came to the real-world experience.

But why should that matter? Even if being a Huntsman was Jaune's initial plan, Amber was sure Jaune was happy being an Archivist now. The Huntsman schools were flawed and superficial, she honestly couldn't understand the appeal of them. What did Ozpin have to teach him that Amber couldn't?

Jaune was better off out here with her.

"But that doesn't make it his responsibility, not when he was turned away," Amber firmly stated, "A Huntsman's duty is great and all, but it's a life of sacrifice."

"So very true. But if Mister Arc is up to the task, then perhaps the Headmaster will reconsider him. I could put in a good word, he deserves some reward for risking himself for us."

Amber bristled, the image of Ozpin flashed in her brain and suddenly she felt the urge to punch something. Oobleck had good intentions but what he was proposing was just ridiculous. The only reward Jaune needed was the money, that was more than enough.

"Jaune is happy with what he's doing right now. I'm sure he appreciates it, but he and I are doing fine with our jobs in the A.C."

"Mm. I understand. My apologies for pestering you."

She shrugged one shoulder, trailing behind a bit to let Oobleck move forward. And she had to remember that Oobleck wasn't Ozpin. He words felt invasive... bothersome for some reason. But as she settled her nerves she went on forward. Yet the question remained, and it swam in her head even though she did her best to ignore it.

 _Were Jaune given the opportunity now to go to Beacon... would he do it?_

* * *

 ** _~Event Horizon~_**

* * *

The path opened soon thereafter, and Amber stared up at the building that housed the radio tower. She gathered with the others as Oobleck signaled for Jaune. "Mister Arc, we've arrived."

There was no response.

Oobleck tried again, but still the channel was silent even as he held the scroll up to try and catch a signal. He tried multiple times, but the only response he ever got was the low static.

"What's going on? Is there no signal?" Amber asked.

"I don't see why there would not be," Oobleck grunted, "So close together, the signal should be nearly perfect. The only explanation would be that the signal has been cut somehow."

Amber didn't like the sound of that. There was no reason for Jaune to be out of range, not when Oobleck ordered him to stay put. Did his scroll break? Had he been attacked?

Had he had been...?

"Jaune! Jaune, where are you!?"

Amber rushed inside the building, the others following suit. They split the area apart as they searched, but there was no trace of him to be found. There was nowhere in the building for him to hide, and the area was small... he wasn't here. They'd even scoured around the immediate just be sure, but again... nothing.

They'd found a small pathway to a flatland by the mountainside, the land stretched wide and then fell into a deep incline further north. A small cottage built at the corner. But even as Amber burst through the door, she still couldn't find him.

What happened? Where was he?

"The bandits?" Reg questioned.

Geoff scoffed in response. "After killin' like eighty of 'em? Doubt it."

"Maybe he is fine, he could have just gone to look for food." Chenna offered.

Amber had tuned them out, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to think. Jaune had told them he would stay somewhere near the tower, the only place possible was this cottage. But he wasn't here, what reason would he have to run off?

None.

Having spent all this time out here, Jaune likely would have found food to keep him going already. He had to have an estimate of when they'd arrive so why would he risk missing them? The answer? He wouldn't.

That had to mean he'd been taken or... killed. But if he was dead, then his body, or at least blood would be here. And the only blood they'd seen so far originated from their enemies. Suddenly she thought of the tower, and how high up it had been. Had Jaune fallen maybe? She didn't see that as likely, not when Jaune had the training and reflexes to prevent a sudden fall like that.

So then he'd been taken, it was only explanation.

But taken by who? Who would be strong enough to take Jaune against his will? He'd fought these bandits a hundred to one and come out fine...

She didn't like this feeling.

A huge sound rumbled in the air, Amber turned her eyes up as Oscar pointed out the source. "The ship, it's here!"

Indeed it was. An Atlesian carrier, the symbol etched on the side was clear in the light. The others cheered at its arrival, throwing their hands up to draw its attention. It seemed to notice them too, turning its trajectory so it could use the clearing as a landing strip. It might be a little messy, but it would land fine.

"Doctor... what should we do about Jaune?" Ash asked, and Amber turned to the Professor as well.

"We cannot find him, but our ship has nonetheless, arrived..." Oobleck said puzzled, Amber stormed up to him.

"Don't you think for a second we are leaving him behind!"

"I did not plan to," Oobleck responded, "However, we must think smartly about this. The ship can't be allowed to linger here for too long, lest it draws enemies to us. We cannot let the pilots be killed simply because Mister Arc is missing."

 _Shit._ Amber griped, annoyed by how right he was.

"So what... do we have to split up?" Ash asked.

Oobleck lingered for a moment, but then nodded. "Amber and I will remain here - the rest of you will board."

"What!?" Geoff barked, "Bart, don't be daft!"

"I assure you I am aware of the issues this raises. However, Amber and I are well equipped to defend ourselves and find Mister Arc." He looked at everyone, "We have Mister Arc to thank for our rescue - it is only right that I find out what happened to him. The tower worked before, we can call for help again."

No one could argue it; they often never did. But Amber felt a small smile come up to know that Oobleck didn't intend to abandon Jaune.

"I can't leave Jaune behind, I want to help find him." Oscar stepped up to the Huntsman.

"Our best option is for you all to get to safety, that's our most optimal plan," Oobleck put a hand on Oscar's shoulder, "You must understand, Oscar."

"But -

"Look!"

Everyone turned to Chenna, then where she pointed. The tower.

A bright, green light was shining from the top. Convulsing like it was tracking something. The air seemed to fold and warp, like it was bending the space around it.

"What the fuck is that?" Ash said aloud.

Suddenly, it was like two giant hands clapped together. The sound shattered the air, creating a wave of the thin green light that spread out over the area. The beam passed through the ship as it neared them, phasing through it and disappearing.

No, it was more like the ship had absorbed it.

And that's when it all went to hell.

The rumbling engines ceased, and it suddenly seemed like there was no control. Only the sound of it tearing through the air was audible, but with the ship becoming bigger and bigger, it was clear that it was picking up speed.

"What the... no..." Ash was in total disbelief, already stepping back.

"A-Amber..." Oscar was right behind her, "can you do something about that?"

No, Amber didn't think she could. The ship was not only heavy, but falling right toward them. Any wall she raised would do nothing to halt its momentum. "Everyone, the incline!"

Amber broke for it, Ash overtaking her as she took Oscar by the hand. Oobleck had been quick to grab Chenna, while Geoff and Reg were close behind.

The ground tore apart on impact. Wind blasted from behind him as the ship exploded, and it tore up everything around it. Around her, Amber could already see huge chunks of metal and earth tumbling down, and smaller pieces raining upon them.

The staccato of metal against ground shuddered like the footsteps of a giant. The incline wasn't steep, but it wasn't gentle either. Carrying them straight toward it's abrupt end off the side of the mountain.

 _If the ship doesn't kill us first._

Amber shielded her face as something crashed and exploded near her; debris showering as the force of the blast forced her to run faster. Through the smoke she could still see the others, the ship would overtake them soon enough.

Amber braced herself as a panel of the ship hit her, knocking her off her feet and forcing her to slide down the hill. Geoff had much the same idea, using a panel of the ship to slide on with Reg holding tight. Oobleck was on the far end of the slope, already nearing the edge while Amber was slowly catching up with Oscar and Ash.

Amber tilted her head back, grimacing as she saw the ship's body still tumbling for them - clattering on the ground like a gigantic spoon.

Whipping around, she raised her arms to focus. It was a bit far, but she could form a wall from that distance. And as she'd expected, it burst to life... but it was too slow - the ship practically jumped over it, and only then did Amber see that it was split in half.

The other half burst through the wall like an angry Ursa. Showing no sign of stopping in pursuit of its prey.

 _Damn it!_

Amber grunted as she summoned an earth slab below her, and when both feet hit, it snapped from its foundation and picked up speed. Ahead of her, she could see Ash and Oscar, but they were losing their footing and the sound of the ship was only getting louder.

"Head off to the side!" Someone called out.

Amber could see what they meant. Bridges were built along the wall of the mountainside, right outside of the incline. If they could get to those, the ship would pass by and they'd be safe. It would be tough, but Amber was confident they could make it.

And suddenly she had Qrow's semblance.

A huge chunk of the ship had landed right behind Ash and Oscar, its fiery explosion launched them into the air. And overhead, the wing was spiraling like a blade toward the bridge.

It sliced through like butter, sending a good chunk of it into the depths. The front of the bridge was limp or gone, and Amber couldn't say for sure about the rest of it.

How could they make it?

Amber kicked off the earth board, launching herself at rapid speed toward Ash. Warping the wind around her to increase the speed. Ash saw her coming, reaching out in tandem with her. She grinned victoriously as they successfully linked.

It was a smile to early.

Something hard struck Amber in the back; and the resulting blast shook her brain. Vision was gone for a moment, but in the next instant she saw how far away she was getting from Ash and Oscar. But the descent didn't even stop there; a huge chunk of earth slammed into her, and she just barely avoided damage by calling on her aura.

Then she was weightless.

The height was titanic. A thick mist covered the deep crevasse and any areas it didn't reach were nothing but pure darkness even in broad daylight.

Not even her aura would save her from that.

With nothing to grab onto, Amber summoned a column of earth from the end of the cliff. It was barely in time, and she could feel her aura take a dip as she grasped it. Her arms screamed with resistance, but she kept her head low as the ship flew overhead. The scattering pieces going with it as it tumbled straight into the great darkness below.

Amber herself up and onto the slab, lying flat on it as she tried to calm her breathing. "Holy... shit..."

Looking to her left, she could see Oobleck with Chenna, Geoff and Reg. They'd reached the bridge, thankfully.

Only then did Amber remember the group was two people short.

"Amber!"

Her security quickly became horror when she saw the scene from the distance.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Amber!"

Oscar held as tightly as he could, but his gloves resisted bit by bit. His arm felt like it would tear any moment, but he refused to let go.

Ash dangled as he held onto her wrist, leaving him painfully aware of how heavy she was. Their bodies were suspended in midair, and it was only Oscar keeping them taut. But it wouldn't last, the rope was too damaged.

How long would it hold?

Oscar's heart was frantic, it felt like each beat was breaking the grip on his friend. Looking down at Ash and then at his distant group as he tried hard not to panic. "A-Amber! Please!"

She called something out, but he could barely hear her. She had those amazing powers of hers, so she would surely be able to save them. They were going to be okay.

"We... we're gonna be fine," Oscar said, grinding his teeth through the pain, "Amber, she's going to save us. Y-you'll see!"

Ash didn't respond, though he didn't miss the look in her eyes. No, she was being dumb. They'd be fine, he was sure of it.

Oscar refused to acknowledge that. She was scared, and so was he. But it would be fine, Amber was going to save them, just like she had done every time before. Everything would be okay.

Everything had to be okay.

"Oscar... let me go."

Ash sounded resolved. Any fear that might have been there was gone now. Oscar looked at her incredulously. "What? Ash, you can't be serious. Amber is going to save us!"

"She can't. Not in time," Ash said, her voice croaked, "Please, Oscar, I don't want you to die!"

"I don't want you to die either!" Oscar cried. His vision was getting mrukier, and the drops fell on Ash's face. It felt like hours, when he knew only mere seconds had passed. The confidence he'd once had in Amber slipping away with each second, the woman looked to be straining herself as she reached out toward them.

Oscar could see the rock shifting beneath them. She was making something for them to land on! And once she did, he could drop Ash safely. It would still be a tricky situation but at least they'd have safe ground.

Ash had to know that. She had to.

"Ash, we're going to be okay..." He assured her, trying his best to smile even through his tears. He had to smile and make jokes, just like Geoff would. Assure her everything would be okay, because they would be. Absolutely.

He heard a snap.

His heart lurched as the two of them dropped lower, and Oscar felt like the joints in her arms were about to burst. "Aargh!" He yelped, his fingers tempted to loosen, to be freed of the weight straining his body. But he only gripped tighter in response.

Ash reached her free hand up. Good, she knew they would be safe. They'd both come out fine as long as she held on.

Oscar's blood ran cold when instead of grabbing his wrist to hold on... she grabbed his fingers.

"Ash, stop! Please!" He cried, fighting against her as she tried to loosen his fingers. But it was too hard, he was slowly losing his grip.

"Please..." He begged now, begged everything. Amber to get the platform under her, Oobleck to somehow appear and get them to safety. Jaune to come out of nowhere and sweep them both onto the bridge.

Anyone! Anything!

"Ash, please, don't do this!"

There were tears in Ash's eyes, and her lips trembled as she looked into his eyes. She wanted to say something, but instead she remained silent. His grip was almost gone. One finger gone, three fingers...

None.

Ash fell from his hand.

Landing roughly on the platform beneath her.

Oscar's panicked breaths and tears were cold, but he felt a weak smile creep up. Ash had an expression of total awe as she looked up at him, but it was a much better look than he'd seen a moment before. As he'd promised, they both were going to be okay.

And suddenly something gave way above him.

It all happened in slow motion, Oscar went into freefall. And he saw as Ash's eyes widened upon him falling past her. Ash reached up to catch him. But his weight had been too much.

There was no platform to save them, Ash took him into her arms. And he felt her shift as though to reach for something.

They vanished into the misted darkness.

* * *

 **To the Guest Reviewer who guessed Tomb Raider... Awesome, job. I'm sure you'll find that theory proven truer with the bullhead crash.**

 **The title pretty much explains itself, noting Oscar's highest high and what looks to be his lowest low. Also, Oscar is connecting Amber to Anissa? What?**

 **If you're wondering why it took some time for Amber to create a platform for Ash and Oscar, I've always left little clues in previous chapters and even in this one. It's not hard to guess, but I will go into more detail about it next chapter.**

 **No Jaune this chapter. (don't kill me)**

 **I know some thought he and Oscar were going to the same place, which is a fair guess to make but of course that isn't the case.**

 **Also I realize some people don't like OCs or Oscar, while I can't give details on Oscar considering what just happened, I can say that the OCs were necessary for this arc. Rest assured, future arcs won't have much, if any, need for OCs.**

 **4-5 chapters left for this this arc! Let's get it!**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya in the next one!**

 **GWS**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:** Christened in Blood

* * *

The air cooled with the dusking sky.

Amber sat against a tree, opting to keep watch as everyone else settled for the night. A lot of words were exchanged, a lot of emotions. Anger, horror, disbelief... at a point it even seemed like the pain would tear them all apart.

But it didn't, it couldn't. Not when, regardless of what they said or did, the outcome didn't change.

She felt it best to let them sort it out.

And as she watched the light slowly vanish over horizon, she managed to accept that everything around her was still going on. The birds were still chirping, the sun was still setting. Everything was still in motion, same it always. That what happened... it wasn't some twisted dream, some trick played on her by an enemy or something.

Ash was dead. Oscar was dead.

And yet... she didn't flinch. Her feelings didn't budge, she wasn't confused and in agony like the others. Her mind was clear.

No, she wasn't okay with it. She could vividly remember the cold feeling in her skin as they dropped into the fog. Her hand outstretched, the limits of her powers were too great - her target too distant. Still she'd tried to reach them, hoping that maybe some miracle would happen, and they'd rise from the crevasse unharmed.

But she knew what the truth was.

And even if it didn't break her heart like it had the others, the quake was still there. She could still feel her fingers twitch, as much as she wanted to pretend otherwise.

The woman rubbed her arms as a cool breeze came through; a momentary laxative to her nerves. As she thought back on the two, she wondered what she could've done better. That maybe if she'd been faster, or if she'd seen the danger coming, maybe they would still be alive.

Maybe she wouldn't have needed to see the team console one another with the loss of two loved ones. Things had changed, gotten direr for them.

But not for Amber.

She didn't have time to cry, she couldn't let any lingering attachments to Oscar get in the way of finding Jaune. The fact was, Ash and Oscar were gone, and nothing was going to change that.

Jaune was still out there. And Amber needed to find him.

The grass crunched with each footstep, and the woman turned her head to find the Professor walking toward her. His face almost obscured in the lack of light, he stopped just a little away from her.

At least for a few minutes, the only sound between them was the occasional wind, and maybe the owls and crickets going about their own world. Maybe he was taking it all in too, recovering from what he had to deal with back in the hut they'd found.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor." Amber said.

His face was stoic and cold. "There is no need to concern yourself with me. I came to ask about you."

Amber shrugged. "Better than you all, I suppose. Sorry."

And somehow, he managed to smile - a small one, but it was there. "Thank you for your honesty. Of course, I wouldn't expect you to feel our loss as we do. Your partner still remains... as far as we know."

"I can't believe that he's dead unless I see his body, I just... can't." She had to believe he was still alive. Now more than ever when the mortality of their lives had just been painfully reminded to her.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Oobleck responded with a nod, "With our ship gone, we will have to figure out an alternative plan. In the meantime, you and I will have to find Mister Arc."

Amber quirked an eyebrow. "Both of us?"

"We are out of options," Oobleck adjusted his stance as he looked off at the lights, "If something happened to him, the likelihood that the same could happen to one of us is too great to let it become a factor. We cannot afford to take precautions, not anymore."

He was right. It was hard enough with Jaune missing, but with Oscar and Ash gone, that weakened the party. The jury was out on what happened to Jaune, and if Oobleck and herself succumbed to something then it would only be a matter of time before the bandits picked off the rest.

At least a couple days ago, time had been neutral ground. Now it was their enemy.

"When do you want to start?" She asked, readily.

"In the morning, we'll backtrack and see what we can find," Then Oobleck pointed over the tree line to their far left, "Another section of the forest, it seems to lead to the ocean. We'll look there as well."

Amber nodded. That would take a few days, and the thought of that made her frown deepen.

She wrapped her arm around her leg as she looked at the dark canopy above. A part of her hoped that maybe Jaune was there, perhaps strung up by some trap that he couldn't free himself from. Crazy kid.

Traitorous images filled up her mind. An arrow in his heart. A knife through his neck. Jaune's body could have been lying somewhere, being picked at by carrion and flies. Or he could be in enemy territory being questioned, trying to force answers out of him. By whatever means they could.

She hoped she was just being paranoid.

"With that behind us, I trust you will carry on the first watch?" Oobleck asked.

Amber nodded. "I'm nowhere near tired, I'll take the whole watch, sir."

"You may regret that come the morning."

"It's one I can live with. Go, please..."

Amber didn't want to say it. She didn't want to tell him the reason why she wanted him to leave. Reading his expression was impossible, he reminded her of Qrow in that way. It was like older Huntsmen just cut themselves off from emotions, or perhaps they really were just good at keeping it all together.

But people couldn't be strong all the time. Amber couldn't say she knew how Oobleck was feeling, but she did know that she never _ever_ wanted to feel the same.

"Hm, very well," He said, turning back toward the hut. Amber watched him go, wondering if tears dripped past the veil of wild hair, past the glasses that shielded his soul. She wondered if Oobleck, the Huntsmen, felt what happened. Even through the deaths and chaos he lived through in his time.

"Doctor?"

He stopped but didn't look at her.

"Does..." Amber stopped. She wasn't sure what she was asking, only that her heart cried out for the answer, "Does it get easier?"

And Oobleck was quiet for a moment, but then the finality in his words left more questions in place of the answer. "No. No, it does not."

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

 _Fire... it's cold. Why does it hurt? It's her..._

Oscar awoke to a damp world.

Immediately his head screamed at him; his brain threatened to burst out of his skull, and he rolled onto his back as he tried to get a look at where he was.

Fog.

Had he... survived?

He wanted to laugh, stunned at how he had managed to live through such a fall. It all came to him, back when Ash had grabbed him... and suddenly he heard something crumbling. Rocks beating at his head as Ash held him firmly against her chest. He saw nothing but darkness, heard only his and Ash's cries. Something gave, he'd felt Ash's arms leave him and then... this.

So, they'd fallen and survived, but then, where was she?

Oscar's knees trembled at he pushed up, his eyes squinted to adjust to the low light. It wasn't as dark down there as he thought, he could see the ground for a few feet and he could only assume that was all there was.

 _Or at least, I hope that's the case._

"Ash!" Oscar called out, only to be answered with silence. She couldn't have been far, so he called her name again and again. It almost felt like he was walking in circles; that time was passing hour after hour, even though he'd been barely up a few minutes. Where was she?

The boy heard something crumble.

"Ash?"

To his left, he found the wall, which he could only assume was the cliffside he'd fallen from. A small section of it had come apart, little pebbles meeting their bigger counterparts. He gave it a glance, but then turned back again when he saw something in the wall.

A gash?

It looked like a gigantic slash mark, like something with no sharp edge had been forcibly dragged through it. A weapon? A Grimm?

Oscar's heart sped up. Had it gotten Ash?

Oscar picked up his pace, calling out Amber's name again, as loud as he could. If there was something down there with them, then he needed to get to Ash so they could escape together. They'd fallen this far down but managed to survive, that had to mean something.

There!

Something lying on the ground. Barely visible in the mist, and Oscar's concern faded away... for a moment.

Whatever it was, it was still. And even as he inched toward it, it became even clearer. Gray pants, a tank top - bare tanned skin that looked almost gray in the fog.

Oscar swallowed hard.

Suddenly he couldn't hear his steps, and each one took an eternity to make. But the being, the person, began to take up his view. The world around them was flat and barren, there was only him... and her.

Impossible. If he'd survived, then surely something as tough as Ash did. Yeah, of course. Oscar was worried for nothing.

Hair was draped about her face, a wild mess like it was in the mornings. She laid on her side, like she'd just collapsed there.

And then he saw her arm.

Skin and flesh was missing, almost like it had been dragged on a serrated blade. Bone stuck out of her elbow where it snapped, and Oscar's stomach lurched at the mere consideration of the pain she'd been in. Blood, a whole trail of it, traveled away from her body. But it skidded across the ground, almost dry. She'd been dragging along her body.

She was so far from the wall... had she been looking for him?

And there, lying just next to her hand, was her axe. One head of it was completely broken.

Oscar knelt to her, ignoring the blood the stained his pants. It was the least of his worries. He had to get Ash up so they could get back to the others, there was no telling if Grimm were around here or not.

"Ash?" He rubbed her shoulder gently, she hated being shaken awake.

She didn't respond.

"Hey, come on. Get up." He tried again, she always woke up when he did. Always. But this time, she didn't budge. Didn't stir, didn't even utter a swear before turning over.

"Its..." Oscar's voice quivered, "It's time to go home. Let's go..."

She was fine. Probably just knocked out. She'd be angry, but he had to get her up now. He had to get her back to Geoff and Oobleck and everyone else. They had to be waiting for them.

With both hands, he rattled her - her body moved, but only with his motions. He was going to see her snap awake any second. She'd snatch him up and threaten to throw him to a pack of Beowolves.

Any moment that would happen. Oscar was confident in that, even as minute went by, then two... three. His eyes were drawn to the trail of blood, her blood. Too much of it, anyone who lost this much...

Any moment.

Any... moment...

Why wasn't she getting up?

"Come on..." Oscar's voice felt weak, and he desperately looked around, a silent cry that he couldn't get out. He placed his arm under her intact one, arching himself so he could hoist her onto his back. He'd just get her to safety, then she would be okay.

His muscles cried out, and the way her body slumped over him, it made her weight too much to handle. But he forced himself to take a step forward, one at the time.

But it was too much. He slipped in the blood, and he fell to the ground with her atop him. But even in that, she didn't once move.

Amber, Oobleck, Jaune? Anybody. They had to come help, they had to.

Ash wasn't fine. And he felt so stupid for believing otherwise. Her chest pressed against his, he felt nothing. There was no heartbeat there, everything was still. Even her eyes, long since closed gave him a decisive chill. And as he stared up at her, he could feel his vision get murkier as wetness engulfed it.

He couldn't even turn away, he was caught by her. As if the fates were fed up with his disbelief, so they shoved her body into his face to make him understand.

It didn't matter what he believed. What mattered was reality, and the reality was that Ash had lost her life because of him.

Oscar hugged her close, giving in to the cold truth. Blood soaked his shirt, his face... everything, like a bath. He wanted to say he was sorry, wanted her to know he never wanted it to be this way. He thought if he tried hard, if he fought hard, then maybe he would find a way to repay her and everyone else for all they did for him.

That was over.

Ash was dead now, and there was nothing he could do about it. Jaune had been right the whole time, but it was too late reconsider. He would take it all back if he could. If it meant she would live. He'd give up his stupid fantasy, go home and never leave again if that's what it took.

He felt lower then dirt, scummier than a criminal - what right did he have to cry? What was his pain to Geoff's and Chenna's? To Oobleck's? Nothing. And yet he was the one here, holding her in his arms. He was going to be the last one to see her alive.

He already knew. Getting back up the wall was impossible, he was trapped down here. But he accepted that. There was nothing to go back to.

It felt like something spirited through his veins. A relief of some kind, maybe a resignation to his fate. It didn't matter.

At least, in her final moments, while he waited for time and hunger to take him, he could keep her company.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Merlot shielded his eyes as the ship rose.

The whirring engine kicked the air around it, ascending toward the open roof. The staff scrambled about themselves, crates of their research and materials sealed tight as they were loaded on other ships.

To think it had truly come to this.

He took a glance at the young man behind him. Jaune, as he recalled. He stood silently, staring ahead but looking at nothing. But a doll when not instructed to do anything. A puppet without his master.

He'd have thought the boy would have good information on the group of invaders. Something he could use against them that would grant the means to eliminate them. Every possibility was considered, but in the end, all of them had a greater fallout than benefit.

How annoying.

"Sir," One man approached, "The facility is almost stocked up, though we may need a few round trips. And the mine, its... it's getting harder to puncture."

"Unfortunate..." Merlot sighed, clasping both hands behind his back. Round trips were an inevitability, they only had a few ships here. And his partner, despite having generous connections in Atlas, refused to send support.

Leaving the mine as is was quickly becoming a reluctant compromise.

Merlot did not like compromise.

"Hold still."

The man did so, standing firm and rigid. Fool, did he not realize that standing so tightly would only make his body quiver? It was impossible for humans to achieve complete stillness.

Just as it was impossible for humans not to feel pain. Manipulated or not, Merlot was sure it didn't affect the subject's senses.

"Oh, and don't scream. That part always irritates me," He looked at Jaune again, "Kill him."

Merlot felt the wind rush past him, and he'd barely turned around before blood splashed his coat. And it was such a nice one too.

He shook his head as the man hit the floor, his neck split open. That pool of blood shamelessly ruined his clean floor. And to think, it all could have been avoided if he'd just done as he was told.

Merlot smirked.

And he smirked even wider as Jaune sheathed his sword, Merlot pulled out a handkerchief and Jaune took it right away. The boy was dog in every sense of the world; eager to please, ever so attentive to the finer details. Merlot did so hate being messy, and Jaune was so faithfully taking it upon himself to clean him up.

 _Ah..._ Merlot took in the scent of it all. The praise, the control, the power. Truly it was a liquor like no . Simply beautiful.

"That will be enough, Jaune," Merlot instructed, taking the cloth from him, "Just grab me a new one. Move with haste, you would not wish to be on your fellow's end, would you?"

"No, sir." His voice was dry and dead, like his soul was no longer there. But a tool did not need one, and Jaune was becoming the perfect tool for his protection. He went off immediately, leaving Merlot to look about the lab - _his_ lab - with forlorn pride.

Relocating was rough enough as it was, especially with it being so sudden. But the work had to continue, and with two Huntsmen level fighters here, his lab would not survive if it stayed. His partner would understand, and this time he'd have to put forth more effort into seeing their work realized.

He smelled the air, it was mix of so many things. Burning dust from running engines, the clean odor of an Atlesian style laboratory... all drenched in the metallic blood of one unwise guinea pig.

The smell was immaculate. The flavor it left in his mouth, without compare.

The feeling it burned in his chest... exquisite.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Cold earth, colder blood.

That was what Oscar felt when his eyes opened again; the feeling was stark contrast to what he felt long before, when Amber's body was still relatively warm. And when he looked at her again, it felt like the nightmare was lukewarm. Settled in him now.

 _How long has it been?_ He wondered, _feels like days..._

Even when he was awake, he refused to move. Memories occupied his time; of his parents, his aunt, Oobleck's crew. Simpler days evolved into more serious ones and then he was looking at his whole life, as far back as he could remember. That one feeling he always struggled with, the one that made him think that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make a difference.

Powerless. That was the word.

How long had he fought with that since they'd arrived? The ability to do something in the face of adversity, to make a difference despite the fear in his heart. He was like a light switch, on and off in deciding what and who he wanted to be. At times he was determined, other times he succumbed to his fear, feeling sorrier for himself than he did for others.

Jaune wouldn't act like that.

He'd been thinking a lot about him. Thinking about every time he was in battle or helping one of the others. You could see it on his face; he wasn't very confident, not very sure of himself in a lot of cases. Geoff hadn't had the best first impression of Jaune, the blonde didn't carry himself like a fighter.

But what a turnaround.

Suddenly everyone relied on him, he was protecting them left and right. Fighting tooth and nail to ensure they never got hurt, even at the expense of himself. He didn't waver. Not once.

Oscar wanted that. _That_ was what he wanted to be.

Amber would find him, Oscar was sure of that. They were both amazing people, they wouldn't go down easily. The thought let Oscar smile a little, knowing that they were all still fighting up there.

He could see them... Amber was searching everywhere for Jaune. She was focused on that and refused to believe that he was dead. She'd been so lonely all her life, and Jaune was her first real friend. She really cared about him.

And Oobleck, his thoughts weren't steady, but they were sure. He had to be strong for everyone else, there was a time and place to mourn but now wasn't it. He had to figure out a way to get everyone off the island and to safety.

Good... that was good.

Oscar could rest because he knew they'd all make it through. He could die happily now. And that was fine too. It was at least one way for him to atone.

"But..." He croaked, lidded eyes looking into the fog.

How could he just accept this? Why did he just want to die?

Because it was his fault? Because he deserved it?

The voice in his head, a miasma of bitter resolution, told him that this was right. That he didn't belong here and so many people would be happier if he was dead. So, he should just die, right? His was not a life worth living. The others thought he was dead anyway, so maybe that should be how it ended.

And yet, Oscar's fingers coiled at the thought. It boiled his blood; made him want to shout and punch and tear at everything! Anything he could do to make it all worthwhile, to find something meaningful in it.

But what could he have needed to learn that it took the life of someone he loved just to realize it?

Suddenly, something shattered Oscar's thoughts.

There was a wave in his head, an electric current traveling like a pathway before every path converged and flashed white. His toes curled in his boots as he shook, eyes taking on a wispy green glow as the images came to him.

And there, in the white world... Jaune.

He was motionless. Just like Ash. He was laying somewhere, a room. But he couldn't sleep, sleeping was too hard.

The red woman was always there.

Fire covered him, and he couldn't move. Her hand caressed his cheek before ripping out his throat so he couldn't scream. Then a man's voice, ordering him to do things that made him want to curl up and die. He couldn't take it. He wanted to stop it!

But Merlot wouldn't let him.

Jaune... he was in pain. He needed someone to come help him.

It was a pain, Oscar realized, not unlike his own. He couldn't escape his fear, the one thing that held him back because he was too scared to face it. He was a prisoner. Both of them were.

Oscar looked at Ash again, at first her closed eyes were a horrid wake up. A realization that the woman before him was gone forever. That was true, Oscar knew that now.

But there was light in this darkness. Ash wassleeping. She was going to rest happily; gone were the stresses of life and the insanity of their world. There was no pain for her anymore, no strife, no conflict.

Only peace.

Oscar didn't want to leave her, but he could hear Jaune in his head, and he could feel something pulling at him. He didn't know why - maybe it was nothing, a twisted dream that his mind made up.

But he wasn't going to risk it.

Oscar steadily moved Ash off him, gently laying her down. He took both her hands and laid them across one another. He hoped her body could wither away undisturbed, the world owed her that. Then he cupped her face, pressing his forehead against hers as his lips trembled against a goodbye.

"I'll give you a proper burial. I promise."

Then he stepped back, he took the climbing axe and gripped it tightly as he walked back to the wall. Maybe Oobleck and the others were already on the way, or maybe they'd found him and were bringing him to safety... but Oscar wouldn't take that chance.

Ash's death was not wasted. She would be furious if he lied here, choosing to waste away when she'd done all she could to save his life. He'd be more than just a failure. He'd be a dishonorable coward.

He'd be damned if he let that be!

Oscar roared as he struck the face of the cliff, and it pierced with ease. He wasn't sure how high up it was, only that it was only way out. There had to be crevasses and portions of the wall for him to grab onto, but even if there wasn't, that wouldn't stop him.

Nothing was going to stop him.

And then he was climbing. Hand after foot, blade after hand - the pressure in his arms told him he wouldn't get far, but he disagreed.

He wasn't done.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

 **Very meta feeling with this chapter.**

 **I'm gonna address the issue at the fore. A lot of readers hate Oscar, they believe he is ruining the story, want me to take him out, etc. Same with OCs, naturally.**

 **I understand that and believe me when I say I don't favor OCs either. But they were necessary for this arc, whether you believe it or not.**

 **I do take everyone reviews into consideration, I read them all. Most are very respectful about their likes and dislikes. One Guest... not so much. Regarding the latter, I'd advise using a little less flame and a little more constructive criticism. Otherwise I shall be skipping over and, in some cases, straight up deleting your reviews.**

 **Though I kind of wonder why you keep reading even though you supposedly hate Oscar and OCs... maybe there really is no such thing as bad publicity.**

 **But let's get to the point.**

 **Oscar will not be removed from this story.**

 **He, while not as important as Jaune and Amber, still needed a story arc that focused on him to develop his character. And he's not the only one, there are several other characters in the future that will get similar treatment. That is how the story was planned from the get go. Of course, Jaune and Amber will keep the spotlight, but I will not shy away from developing other characters.**

 **There is more to the story I am telling than just Jaune and Amber. They are the most important, yes, but other characters will get spotlight as well.**

 **If Oscar has ruined the story for you, if you hate it that much and think I'm scum or something, then you have all the power to stop reading and never come back. I cannot blame you for your dislikes.**

 **But if you are staying, I can guarantee you that Jaune and Amber will take back their roles once this arc is over. If you wanna keep reading but still hate Oscar, skip this arc, there are 3 chapters left so if you've gotta stop reading for a while, that's fine too.**

 **At the end of this day, this is my story and despite initially wondering if I should remove Oscar, I won't.**

 **Because then it's not my story. Suddenly I'm just the author, not the creator.**

 **Hopefully you all understand, and I harbor no ill will toward anyone. This story is for everyone who enjoys it, so I hope to make it better for you all in the future.**

 **One last thing...**

 **If you didn't understand what happened with Oscar, he unlocked his semblance.**

 **I base this off Ren unlocking his semblance as a child in canon. We don't know for sure if you need your aura unlocked to awaken your semblance, and while the consensus is yes, it hasn't been proven.**

 **It is possible that Ren's aura was unlocked since he lived outside of Mistral, but again it's not confirmed.**

 **So with that, Oscar unlocked his semblance. What is his semblance?**

 **Good question.**

 **ISA**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:** Nature's Wrath

* * *

 **Beta:** ThePhantomScribe

* * *

A hand dug into dirt.

Fingers coiled around grass, holding tight before driving the axe in next. He let out a guttural yell as he lunged up, pushing his feet to finally get to the ground above him.

And suddenly it was all different. There was no instant death at the slip of a foot, no thick fog blinding his sight. All Oscar heard past his strained breaths was the still sound of night, the cold bristled his skin and it felt like his arms were going to break. But as he lay there in the grass, his lips slowly curled into a grin.

How long had it taken? A part of him thought it had gone faster than he thought, and yet another thought back on every close call, every time he missed a ledge or didn't dig the axe deep enough. He could still hear the sound of it being spiked through solid rock.

When his breathing finally settled, Oscar sat up, warming his arms. The sun was just a few minutes away from setting - should he find somewhere to sleep? His body was all for it, he could get an early start tomorrow to find the others.

But when he glanced over the tree line, he wondered what waited over there that he couldn't see. He felt something pulling him - no, more like it was directing him. Like an arrow telling him where he needed to go.

He didn't know why. And he didn't know how, but that urgency... that feeling that he had to be there was pulsing in his brain. Fire, nightmares...

Jaune. He was over there.

He just knew it.

He wanted to sleep. He was tired, hungry, and yet when he got to his feet and made across the bridge, he cast those things aside. He could tend to those in time.

But he had a feeling that Jaune wouldn't be for long.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Amber!"

Rain slicked the hair to her cheeks, wind and blaring alarms raced through Amber's ears. Gunfire was behind her, but quickly faded as their owners were surely put down. She didn't look back, instead pushing aside the brush with each step. In the distance, a flare popped in the sky - a response to the earlier one.

They knew they were here. Good.

She didn't want to leave Oobleck behind, but it's not like he'd given her much choice. He would be fine. Those bandits would be nothing for him, but Amber couldn't play the patient game anymore.

Every second they waited was one where she had no idea if her friend was alive or not.

Jaune had to be there, in that Sector H.

What that meant was beyond her. And any enemy they'd gotten their hands on, those who hadn't gotten the chance to off themselves first, gave up nothing. It had all come down to recon; seeing what they could find out behind enemy lines _without_ being discovered. A process that had taken days, and it worked, they'd found what they were looking for.

She'd force herself through the front door if she had to.

Amber broke through the forest and her eyes zeroed in on the large building at the bottom of a wide ravine. It was clean, new - barely touched by nature. A radio tower just like the first was attached to it, and in the distance, she could see a Bullhead flying away.

But her focus was at the fore.

The enemy was here - and they were ready. What looked to be over a hundred individual soldiers and Atlesian robots. More than she'd expected. Most bases she'd encountered had either and abundance of power or numbers - this was the only one that had both.

Amber's fingers coiled around her staff - this was Sector H, of that she was certain. And the mere acknowledgment of that, the pure realization, was enough to get her aura bursting out of her skin.

Let them come, man and machine.

They wouldn't stop her.

She pushed forward a huge column of rock from the cliff she stood upon. She rode its course, the enemy taking notice of her sudden arrival and aiming their weapons at her. In response, Amber jumped off the column just as it crashed into the ground, taking several bandits with it.

With a deep breath, Amber channeled aura into her legs. The visage of the elements at her command came to her, the sight that gave her the strength she needed to overcome every enemy. She thrust the power out as she landed.

Men hollered and ran. The ground peeled like flesh, and from under it, earth blasted out like an explosive. Chunks of rock fell with the rain, splattering enemies on impact, and yet they held fast and continued to fire on her.

They were idiots.

The maiden took another breath as she chucked an earth wave at her next opponents. The satisfaction she'd feel of them being so quickly defeated wasn't there. There was no place for it. She couldn't feel happy now. She felt something else. Something that hurt and made her want to lash out.

These guys needed to get out of her way.

Like ants, they scattered. And yet like wolves, they packed up. They must've learned how to fight her, with whatever information they'd gotten from every ass kicking so far. But they were going to learn that it wouldn't save them. If they were going to stay out range and run... then she'd chase them down.

And chase she did. They fell all the same, and they'd keep falling until she got what she wanted.

One Spider Droid was just unlucky enough to be pummeled by a rock wave, knocking it onto the side. But it went down shooting, forcing Amber to dive to her left as the machine turret went off. Blood sprayed the air as it took several allies with it.

Amber was already on the others.

The second Spider Droid fired its railgun on her; tearing up the ground where she previously stood. Wind and rain gathered around her, and after condensing it, she shot it back out. The blast hurtled nearby enemies, but the robots held strong. Amber raised a wall, hiding behind a wave of intense gunfire.

"Shit..." Amber took another breath, the one that made her raspy throat apparent to her. She wiped hair from her face, quickly trying to think of a way to counterattack.

She'd used a lot of aura already and just barely dented their forces, her power was waning, and she grit her teeth together knowing what that meant.

 _No, I'm fine. I can win._

Water ran down her brow as her frown deepened; in hindsight, such a full-on attack was not a smart idea. Even with her powers it would still be tough to protect herself and defeat her enemies. The building was guarded too well, not even all her destructive power would be enough to destroy them all.

Not without time.

A portion of her wall fell, and she ran to the other side just as bullets began to get through. She pressed her back against the wall as she scrambled for an answer to the question that warred in her head.

How far would she have to push herself this time?

Back with Oscar's kidnapping had been the furthest she'd pushed herself in a long time. It left her more tired than usual, but that was normal. It was what the Maiden powers did to the user. Her aura was different than others, it could take days or even weeks to fully restore. But right now, there was no way for her to win without it...

"Get around that wall!"

Amber was back on the move just as the order was called, summoning another wall to her right. Cool aura formed, freezing mud and water and she rode the wave to right toward the wall.

She was the first to fire.

Freezing air took the falling water and formed shards of ice; with a wave of her hand, they gutted the bandits converging on her. She repeated the same on her right, sliding right past them before making a sharp turn.

Right toward the legs of a Spider Droid.

Earth punctured its leg, knocking it to the ground. Leaping onto its head, the bandit riding the machine pressed an attack. A blade of ice formed at the head of the staff and she drove it into his chest and, ignoring his bloody wail, she kicked him off. After which, summoning another wall just as a hail of bullets came for her. Amber drove her foot into it then, sending the rock formation flying at them. Very few were lucky to escape.

"Box her in, you idiots!"

She wouldn't give them the chance.

Two by two, breath by breath, group after group - Amber wasted no opportunity to end them. An earth pillar crushed the turrets of a Spider Droid, while another crushed one leg. A Knight came at her right, Amber driving her staff into his neck and slicing it back out.

Then three more, their swords brandished but Amber cared not. Kicking one foot forward, a blast of rock sent the middle one flying back. Getting between the other two, she stabbed one through the stomach before kicking the other in the knee. She ripped her staff free, rounding it on the fallen bandit to smash his skull.

But even with that, more were still coming. And Amber's legs felt weaker. She couldn't stop. She had to get to Jaune. He was here, she knew it.

"Get... out of my way!"

Amber's aura screamed as she punched the ground, blasting earth and even upchucking nearby trees in projectiles. She got moving as the trunks rolled over a group of Knights, beating her way through a few bandits as they tried to avoid the shockwave. But two Spider Droids were held strong against the devastation, closing in on her from both ends.

Amber skidded to a stop as one opened fire on her, quickly turning back the other way and leaping above the one behind her. But it seemed to predict this, flicking her with its foreleg and slamming her into a tree.

Amber hit the ground, spitting out blood before getting back to her feet. The enemy gave her no time to recover.

She battered bandits aside; taking on a group of Knights as they fired on her. Two bullets tore at her arm and she pursed her lips to hold in a scream. Fire was in her eyes when she retaliated by destroying the earth below them, crushing their bodies under the pit. The girl jumped forward, striking her heel against an open opponent's face. She turned on his defender, driving her staff through his neck with a snarl. Another group came at her, but it would end the same for them.

It would end the same for all of them!

Amber held up her staff, daring her next enemy to come for her and...

Fell to her knees.

Her free hand clutched at her chest; the burn in her veins so familiar to her. Many a night of relentless training, of Ozpin trying to push the boundaries of her abilities. She knew what this was and what she was now facing. Defeat. Death. None of which scared her more of than knowing she might not be able to save her partner.

"I can't be done here yet. I can't..." Amber pushed herself to stand, just in time to raise her aura against gunshots. Though her body cried out, she pushed herself to run, ducking behind the Spider Droid she felled earlier.

What was she going to do?

She could hear the voices of men around her, but couldn't make them out from the strain of her own breaths. She'd reach her limit soon, and once she did, she'd be too useless to help anyone. What then? Who would save Jaune then?

Her fist hit the mud, she was running out of time. If she didn't come up with a plan soon, she was going to die here.

She didn't care anymore. Consequences be damned. Ozpin told her many times that pushing the limits of what she could handle could be dangerous, as powerful as she was, it wasn't optimal to use all of it.

But there was no other choice. It wasn't the best way, and it wasn't the smart way, but it was the only choice she had. The only one where the possibility of finding Jaune was still there.

Amber whirled her arms around, raising a cocoon of rock to shield her. Her foes were quick to react, already firing on it to get to her. The noise made her brain feel like mush; like a hammer was beating on her skull.

It made her so angry. Infuriated!

No, be calm.

She sat down, crossed her legs and clasped her hands together in her lap. Her eyes closed as she tried to reach her aura deep inside herself. It was never a good idea to push past the aura's limits - you had to stop using it past fifteen percent. At least for normal people.

Amber? She needed to stop using it past forty.

But that forty percent would give her all the power she needed and more to bury these killers. So she had to focus, she had to find that power and draw it out. She needed it all. She wasn't going to simply kill these bandits.

She was going to wipe their very existence away!

 _It's okay, Amber. Open up, try to let go._

It was supposed to be a different voice. Her own voice. Not Ozpin's. But it never went away, it was too ingrained into her memory. Whether she liked it or not, his memory was what would make her more powerful.

She shook her head, starting over, crumbs of earth fell around her. Were they going to - no, she had time. Focus! She had to focus!

She could feel herself begin to sweat, trying to contain the aura threatening the break loose. It was swirling within her, she could feel it. Yes! Just a little longer. Ignore the explosions, tune out everything. Every weakness, every feeling, every struggle. It all had to go.

 _Absence of emotion is the peak of power, Amber. That's what brings out a Maiden's full strength._

A Maiden's full strength, yes. She needed that now. This was what would help her. All she had to do was let everything go.

Amber let out a slow, _slow_ breath...

She could feel something slip away from her. The battlefield first, from the sounds to the feeling of the ground below her. Then even the world itself, lost with the light and shrouding her in the darkness behind her eyes. What had she been feeling before? She couldn't remember. Now all she felt was silence, she felt still and tranquil. Like the water of a creek, or the slow growth of vegetation.

She felt connected to everything around her, and yet gone from it. The smooth, flowing seas, the rough earth, the rushing breeze... all of it was with her. There was visage of something, no. _Someone_. Multiple people. A blonde woman with sharp glare. A scruffy older man. White hair and a mug.

Blonde hair and that smile.

Then... it was gone.

The power was in her. And then...

It was out.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Oobleck dashed through the forest.

While he understood the girl's plight, it did them no good to rush off like that. A part of him hoped she hadn't encountered the enemy already but from what he could hear in the distance, it wasn't likely.

When he got through the clearing, he saw it all below. The building at the end, undoubtedly Sector H. And a... once large force of soldiers all firing on an earth dome. Amber had been cornered.

Readying his torch, Oobleck jumped down to aid her.

Or he tried to.

It was like an atlas high-grade explosive - the pure concussive force of the sudden explosion was powerful enough push Oobleck back even from this distance. Bits of earth and dust flew into the air and suddenly the wind was swirling almost like a tornado. Sharp, like the wind was going to rip him apart. He followed the path of the swirl, and his eyes locked onto a lone figure, floating in the air.

"What...?"

The woman floated in the air, her arms about her like she was calling upon some divine being. No, it was more like _she_ was the divine being. The world seemed to be at her beck and call, the very power of nature looked to be commanded by her in all her grace.

And fury.

She thrust out one hand; a thin beam of energy barreling into the enemy forces below. The explosion rocked Oobleck's eardrums, and even he felt pity for those on the receiving end. The power of it was far greater than Oobleck's own weapon produced... or any weapon he'd seen before.

But Amber was not done.

The elements bended to her will; earth, water, wind, fire and lightning were cascading like the gods themselves willed it. Bolts pierced the ground, tearing up slabs of earth around them. The ground itself was like boiling lava, constantly moving, constantly being tossed up and destroyed. The rain fell unnaturally, becoming shards of ice that tore apart men and machines like it was nothing.

This was no longer a battlefield.

It was a natural disaster.

And even knowing that her rage was not directed on him didn't make the spectacle any less shaking. Oobleck found himself hesitating to take a step forward.

Just who was this woman?

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

They all needed to die.

Amber's eyes blazed as the power of the maiden took hold, her pupils had gone and only light and fire came from it now.

The screams of crushed and burning men resounded. And those dumb enough to try shooting at her quickly met a painful end, while her body was shielded from all harm. For what could they to do her? She commanded the very world, dominated it - this was her truth. This was her real power. And she would ensure all who stood against her felt this wrath.

The wrath of nature itself.

All around her, the enemy succumbed to death. And so too were any reinforcements bold enough to fight back. Raising her hand, a stream of lightning lit up the Spider Droid below her, frying it instantly. But another was not swayed despite the felling of its partner; the charged beam of aura fired out of its cannon, right toward Amber.

Gods feared nothing.

She held out her hand, the dust dissolving as it touched her flesh. Idiots. Dust was the essence of magic, a blessing upon the world granted by the wizards themselves. They were all going to be obliterated, every last one of them.

At her command, they were destroyed. Be it buried under tons of earth, sheared apart by ice rain, or burned to a crisp by a conjunction of fire and lightning, every enemy was decimated. None were left unchecked.

Save for one stood out of the scattering crowd, and he looked her, unafraid.

Fool.

If he thought himself brave, he was mistaken. To face her at full power was nothing short of suicidal, and even as she raised her hand toward him, he didn't flinch.

He'd die proud of himself, the only victory she would allow him. The voices of all those before her reverberated in her own as she let out a merciless command.

"Return to dust."

Power gathered around her hand, ready to fire on him. He remained undeterred, blonde hair flapping in the...

 _Blonde..._

Fire burst out of her hand and down on her enemy. It was over for him, he'd be nothing but a stain on the ground when it was over.

But then, the flame split.

It would've have seemed so unnatural if it wasn't for the influence of her power. It split away from the man, destroying all _around_ him, but left him unscathed. And that fire lit up his body, letting her see him clearly.

Something cried inside of her.

She felt... weightless.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Amber's eyes creaked open.

The rain was falling, and she was covered in mud. When she moved her arm, hell, when she moved _anything,_ it hurt terribly. But something was covering her, and it barely took her a second to realize she was in someone's arms. She looked up at her savior.

"Ozpin?"

"Fear not, Amber. We shall get out of this."

No, not Ozpin. Amber's eyes adjusted, finding that the white hair she had been seeing was instead green. "What... what is...?"

Amber looked around, everything around her was destroyed. Things were on fire. How? Had it been Oobleck? And then she looked in front of her, spotting a lone bandit approaching with a sword.

No, it wasn't a bandit.

"Jaune..." She croaked happily. She pushed out of Oobleck's hands, her body slumping in the mud. He was okay, he was alive. She could barely see his face, but she recognized him enough from this distance. He had to have escaped somehow. However it happened, it didn't matter.

She was just glad that he was okay.

"Amber, wait!"

No. She wasn't going to wait. She'd waited days to get him back, so she was going to ensure he was unharmed. Then she'd take him home and they'd never go on a wild goose chase mission like this again. Screw the money. She never cared about it, the more important thing was getting off this damn island safely.

Amber pushed herself onto her feet, staggering toward Jaune and smiling as the boy hastened to catch up to her. Didn't Oobleck see? Jaune was fine, he was...

Baring his teeth.

And his sword.

A rough shove got Amber out of the way, the girl whimpered as she felt her weakened muscles cried in pain. Still, she managed to sit upright.

Jaune was swinging wildly at Oobleck. The Professor dodged nimbly, but Jaune's pursuit was relentless.

What was this?

What was Jaune doing!?

Oobleck ducked under his sword, kicking Jaune in his side to stagger him. But Jaune countered quickly, falling back to dodge Oobleck's punch before pushing right back up. He was fast, faster than Amber remembered, striking at Oobleck from one angle then vanishing to strike at another.

Energy seemed to radiate off his body somehow. In faint glimpses she could see the aura in a tangible form. But it was ionized, like charges of electricity. In front of Oobleck one second, then behind him the next. And even though Oobleck kept up remarkably, his endurance barely compared, as it seemed Jaune's physical strength looked to be greater. The boy roared as he kept up the assault, forcing Oobleck to move faster and faster to keep free of his attacks.

"Mister Arc! It is me, Doctor Oobleck! Do you not recognize me?"

Jaune didn't respond, throwing out a horizontal slash that Oobleck easily jumped over. The Professor them whirled his body around, kicking Jaune into mud. The blonde's fist punched the ground, pushing himself back up to pursue Oobleck.

Amber had to stop them. She had to make Jaune stop.

But she couldn't. She reached out to call upon her powers but... nothing. What happened? Was she out of aura?

But when? How? The last thing she remembered was trying to get to her forty percent. She must have blacked out, so maybe it worked? There were no other enemies around, so it had to be to case.

If that was so, there literally was nothing she could do...

"Listen to me, Jaune! I don't know what is wrong with you, but you need to snap out of it now!"

"Shut up!" Jaune growled, pushing against Oobleck with slash after slash. Oobleck made the mistake of taking an opening to throw a punch. Jaune dropped his sword that instantly and grabbed his arm, throwing the man over his shoulder to slam him into the ground.

Snatching up the sword again, he tried to take off Oobleck's head.

But the Doctor was too quick, pushing back onto his feet and striking Jaune right in the jaw with his fist. Jaune took the blow well enough, somehow tanking it and pushing Oobleck back.

If Oobleck was right, then something had overcome Jaune. Maybe the enemy had done something to him? Whatever happened, she had to get him to stop before it got worse. Maybe she could say something to him that would draw his attention.

It came to her, and though it made her feel scummy to use it, she knew Jaune had cared for him. Maybe it would be enough to wake him. "They killed him, Jaune!"

He stopped. Then looked at her.

There was something beyond the mislead rage. His eyes twitched, and whenever he blinked it was like he switched between emotions. He craned his head in what looked like strain, like he couldn't process what he'd just heard.

"killed...?" He mumbled the word, like he didn't know what it meant.

"Oscar. And Ash. They killed them."

"Os...car?" He looked to know the word, his sword lowering as those faded blue eyes began to widen. "No, you -

"Initiate Seven!"

A new voice, from where, Amber couldn't tell right away. But what she did see was Jaune suddenly turning the sword away from Oobleck...

And onto himself.

He held the tip at his neck, just inches away from piercing. Oobleck halted in his tracks, forced to wait as Jaune backed toward the building.

That's when Amber saw the man.

"It cannot be." Oobleck said. Amber pushed herself to her feet, taking up her staff as she limped over to him.

The man before them was tall, about the same height as Oobleck. Thin but with a thick beard and mustache. His hands rested in the pocket of his lab coat and his face, it brimmed with calculation. And he smirked, sizing up the two of them like they were a new specimen of some kind.

"Well, that was almost too close for comfort," He said, nodding to them both, "Killed most of my soldiers, which normally I'd be quite upset about but... Jaune here is worth all of them." He gestured to Jaune, directing him under the umbrella he held. Amber resisted the urge to snatch him back. It was only then that she noticed the group of men with him, their guns trained on Oobleck and herself.

And Jaune did nothing. He stood under his umbrella, keeping that blade taut against his neck.

There was no way Jaune was doing this by choice... right?

"Now young lady, Oobleck, come quietly please," He smirked wider as he gestured to Jaune, "I'm sure I don't have to go over what happens if you don't."

Amber grinded her teeth but dropped her staff. Oobleck threw down his torch.

"Merlot." He said.

"Normally I'd fashion a friendly reunion, but of course, time is precious. And there is only so much of it I have right now. Still, you made it this far, I can hazard a tour, can't I?"

Amber and Oobleck looked between one another. Unspoken in knowing they had no choice. Two men came up with steel restraints and chained their hands behind their backs. And to their credit, they were stronger than they looked. Amber kept her eyes on Jaune even as she was pushed ahead.

It was for a moment, but he met her gaze and held it. Before something took him back and he turned away.

He was there. He recognized her.

"I'll get you out of this, Jaune. I promise."

"Oh, you will try, young lady," Merlot laughed, "Let us hurry, there are many exciting things to talk about."

They were led through the building, where the sudden rush of cold air left Amber wondering if they'd just been instantly transported to Atlas. The white hall stretched on until they reached some double doors, two men pushing them both open to let them inside.

It was a gigantic laboratory.

Men and women in white went about the place, but instead of putting fluids in beakers or shearing off the body parts of Grimm, they were loading things onto three Bullheads. The sky pane was wide open, obviously built for ships to come in and out through.

"Welcome to Merlot Industries." Merlot gestured it all.

"That company is gone, Merlot. Your experiments were shut down years ago." Oobleck quickly retorted, a little more venom in his voice than Amber thought possible.

"A temporary hiatus in my work, but I'm surprised you believe that was the end of me," Merlot relished in Oobleck's frown, "Honestly, what made you think I would just disappear? Humanity is nothing if not resourceful. Ask around and you'd find people who share in your passion, who are willing to start a new journey in the pursuit of knowledge. I'm sure you'd agree?"

"Agree? You're still a fool... and clearly as insane as I remember."

Merlot smirk fell, then raised two fingers at the man holding Oobleck. Amber gritted her teeth as the man bashed the butt of his gun against Oobleck's face, drawing blood. His glasses were shattered right off his face. But Oobleck simply spat onto the ground, "And inhumane."

Another blow, this time to his neck, leaving Oobleck to cough for breath.

"What I am doing is _for_ humanity!" Merlot exploded, "why can you not see that? You and Ozpin are truly the most bigoted hypocrites I've ever the displeasure to meet. Tell me something? You Huntsmen have been slaying Grimm for many a millennium, have you not? Tell me why they are not all gone!? But you cannot answer that can you!? Because you fools refuse to consider the possibilities! You are neutered by fear!"

The scientist heaved, glaring into Oobleck's eyes with disgust. It was obvious there was history there, and if he knew Ozpin then that only made it more complicated.

Merlot adjusted his coat. "But I am not. I never have been. And why would I? It certainly wasn't a problem when our great goddess Ynissa had people at her hand, was it?

Ynissa? What did she have to do with this?

"So that's what this is?" Oobleck challenged, "You are no God. And no amount of desecration of life would ever earn you such a title."

"I know, and that is not what I want. All I'm in need of are answers. The answers to the questions we as a species refuse to face. Of course, following myths can only get you so far. We thought we'd properly traced it here. We'd even found a few Dust mines but alas... the real Tajahn is not here."

It had been a while since Amber had thought about that. The original reason they were here. It had been all thrown out the window once the bandits took the fore. This Merlot had been looking for it too?

"That must be why you're here, old friend. I see no reason otherwise. Great minds think alike. And wouldn't we have done great things together?"

"Callous, evil things." Oobleck said.

"But great, nonetheless. Oh well, I'm not one to dwell on the past - its counterproductive. The future is bright so long as we work for it. But now that you've seen this place, its best we end it all and cover our tracks. We'll find a new location to restart. Take them."

He gestured to the soldiers, Amber and Oobleck were pushed forward as Merlot began took his leave. Jaune in tow.

"Wait!" She called out.

Merlot turned to her, calling for his men to stop as Amber faced him. "What's wrong with Jaune? What did you do to him?"

Merlot chuckled. "A scientist doesn't just give away his secrets... but I suppose a simple explanation is fair. The human body is not unlike a computer mainframe. A machine that works perfectly yet is still prone to flaws. Think of my serum as the virus that unhinges the mind, splitting it from the brain. It then inserts something else there... me."

So, he replaced Jaune's conscious mind with himself? How did a serum do that? Amber looked at her friend, and suddenly she could see what he meant. Jaune looked nothing less than dead in the eyes, like there was no life pouring out of him. Because Jaune wasn't in control, Merlot was.

Disgust and rage boiled in her stomach. But no aura. She had no power to throw at Merlot.

She was as powerless as Jaune was.

"You're angry, I understand - it can be hard to look at those you love and see they aren't there. I sympathize," Merlot shrugged, "But worry not, you barely have a day before you no longer need to worry about it."

"You aren't just going to kill us?" Amber questioned.

"I tried," Merlot shook his head, "I was surprised that tower still could connect with the CCT waves, but I'll attribute that to the influence of your scrolls. You cost me a lot of Dust to put down that plane - but in the end, it really served no purpose. But I'm sure you all knew that already."

Amber could feel Oobleck bristle from next to her. He wanted to kill him, she did to. Merlot was behind it all. He was the reason Jaune was like this. The reason Ash and Oscar had died.

And now he was going to get away with it.

"Ah well, the best revenge, I feel, is indirect," Merlot said, "Besides, you could use your aura to protect yourself from bullets and blades. And we'd be better off conserving what remains of our supplies. Might as well just let you go down with the building."

Go down with the building.

It wasn't hard to figure out.

Amber truly could not believe this, it angered her to no end. They had gotten so close to getting Jaune back and now this!? But maybe it wasn't even that simple. Everything had turned to shit the moment Jaune was captured. They were going to end up here no matter what.

She looked at Jaune. "You're going to let him get away with this?"

Jaune's eyes met hers again, but that was all they did. The blade at his neck shifted a little, but even so, it seemed like his focus was squarely on her.

"You have to stop him, Jaune. I know you can. Please."

She hoped her message was reaching him, that he was in there somewhere fighting against it all. She wanted to believe it was. This was a guy who'd taken a fireball to the face; she knew Jaune would despise being under someone else's control.

He reacted earlier. He was there.

"Jaune can do nothing without me. He is serving a greater purpose now. Fear not, he will be safe and productive in my care. I will ensure to tell him of your tragic passing."

Amber lunged at him, firmly held back by the bandit. "Once Jaune breaks me out, I'm going to bury you alive with my bare hands."

And to her fury, Merlot was undeterred, simply turning away while gesturing for the others to take her away. "We shall see, girl. Take them, lock them below and hold guard. Shoot them if they so much as shift in their sleep."

Amber was roughly pushed forward, but she kept looking back at Jaune. His gaze never left hers, at least until she could see him no more. And that was all she could muster, there wasn't anything she could do.

It was all up to him now.

* * *

 **So in a rare twist, it ended up being the bad guys that got a boss fight. Too bad they don't get a Retry option.**

 **I received lots of good feedback on the last chapter, which is honestly not what I expected. But I was happy to see them all, for those that like Oscar, those are just okay with him and those that don't like him. Ya'll certainly aren't wrong that Oscar has taken a lot of screen time, but you'll be happy to know that this arc is almost over.**

 **The finale is next chapter and the wrap up is right after, then the story will be right back on Jaune. It was just imperative that Oscar's arc be done, thank you to all those who didn't like Oscar but persisted. And thank you to everyone else who found my portrayal of him not terrible.**

 **Anyway, this chapter was primarily Amber. And its a part I was very excited to write since it explores her at her strongest and weakest back to back. We get a little more in depth about the Maiden powers, with which I've taken a few liberties on expanding lore around. Much more will be explained later.**

 **Amber and Oobleck are captured, Jaune needs to snap himself out of his hypnosis and we are finally ready for the ending.**

 **As a side note, the Oscar scene in the beginning is set a few days before Amber and Oobleck find Sector H. That is important because this essentially means Oscar is already on his way there by the time Amber and Oobleck find Sector H.**

 **But the next chapter will go more into that.**

 **Also the scene change happens a lot in this chapter, and there really was no other way for me to do it since combining some of the scenes would, I feel, break the pacing. But if the multiple scenes feels weird to you, let me know. I am kinda worried about it.**

 **I'd also like to recommend a new fic by my friend and longtime fanfiction partner, ThePhantomScribe, called The Elementalist. The story has already gotten lots of traction and was actually the inspiration behind the Amber scene. Read it. You will not regret it, I promise.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you in the next one!**

 **ISA**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:** The One That Made It All Worthwhile

* * *

 _You're going to let him get away with this?_

That sound beat in his head like hammer. His head twitched in conjunction with the woman's voice, obscuring what could be physically heard as he zoned in and out of reality.

That woman didn't know what she was talking about.

Jaune was leaned against the wall, eyes drifting tiredly as he looked out the window at the cold night. For a moment, he thought he saw someone there, moving toward the building through the darkness. But then he closed his eyes and the image was gone.

He was just seeing things.

Hand perched on the hilt of his sword, Jaune glanced at the boss working on the computer. All materials and equipment were en-route to the next location, and that only left himself and the boss to take the last ship out. All Merlot was doing now was activating and setting the explosives on the bottom level. To destroy all traces of what went on here... as well as the prisoners.

Jaune's heart lurched.

"It's so sad, isn't it?" Merlot grumbled, as narrowed as he looked into the screen, "People are so incapable of understanding my work and its benefits to mankind. They want their world to be still, stagnant. Why strive for progress? Why try to build upon what we have already discovered?"

His expression was bitter, a long-seated resentment just under the surface. And then the man shook his head, as if dismissive of those who slighted his work. "A true shame, Jaune."

"Yes sir." The boy croaked in response. He was right, of course. The boss was always right. One shouldn't doubt him, in fact, no one _could._ Why?

Because... you just couldn't. He didn't know why, and he didn't need to. When Merlot told him to do something, he just had to do it. His body moved on its own, cutting down every enemy, stopping every force that wanted to do him harm. No matter how much his head hurt, or how the little voice in the back of his head told him to do something different.

That was the way it was supposed to be. Right?

Merlot snorted, Jaune's hands tightening as the man turned on him with a vain smirk. "I don't know why I ask the opinion of a broken thing like you. All the serum did was latch onto your already fragile mind. So weak, so jittery and afraid - you made it too easy. I have to wonder what pushed a child like you to the brink of madness?"

Not something... _someone._

She was obscured in the fire and darkness - a creature of unrealistic beauty and a voice that dripped venom. Less a person, more a force - at times it felt like she wasn't real. But he knew better, he'd felt her touch... felt the fire. Those golden eyes were daggers in his flesh, watching... waiting.

Hands reaching out, like claws.

Jaune tuned back in just in time to hear his boss's laugh; old and crotchety, perhaps raspy from endless speech. His boss liked to revel in victory, practically swam in it. Like a pig in the slop. And just looking at him, seeing him laugh as he was insulted... it bothered him. His voice grated at his bones and made his fingers clench. It was a worm in his ear, slimy and wringing deeper in his head.

He didn't like it.

He wanted him to stop talking.

But the boss did what he wanted. That was the law. He didn't know why... but something told him that it was right. But another part fought that, something was telling him he had to get away.

But why? How?

Someone flashed into his head.

He remembered all the times he talked to her, the times they hung out or just sat with each other. Whether it was eating lunch or training, that presence was a constant. And then that smile... that smile was so warm, so inviting, just like everything else about her. He was happy with her. And his mind, the world, everything just seemed to be clearer around her.

He knew who that was, even if he could barely recall her. She had a nice sounding name too... whatever it was. Everything he remembered about her was good, so she couldn't be the one haunting his dreams. Who was she?

And how did he get to her?

Jaune looked over at the white cloaked scientist, distracted by the monitor. This was the man he served, the one he protected. His whole life was dedicated to him. Was he the woman?

No, he couldn't be. His voice was not beautiful, he did not have her brown hair or smile. He was _not_ her.

And knowing that caused Jaune's eyes to zero in on Merlot. Locked onto his prey like a lion in the savannah. Just seeing him filled his head with a filthy miasma, spreading and infecting every cell in his brain.

Jaune didn't like it.

But right now, it felt like something was growing inside his skull, and it ached like a beating heart. Jaune's eyes squeezed shut, fighting to stay upright even as Merlot continued laughing in the background.

The cause of that pain, it was somewhere near him, or on him or... something!

He had to get rid of it, he had to clear the haze. He had to! That was the only way he could find clarity, and maybe then he'd feel better. Maybe then he'd find the woman that made everything worth it.

Jaune didn't know when he'd gotten there, or when his scabbard had become much lighter... he'd just blinked.

And Merlot was screaming.

"Y-you wretch! What do you think you're doing!?" He hissed, fingers clutched at the wound - a deep gash in his side that stained the pure white coat. It dribbled on the floor as Merlot stumbled back. Jaune felt some of the fog go away.

"Stop this right now!"

It was back.

"No." He said.

This time he knew his arms moved, he'd moved them himself. There was his target; neck exposed, Jaune swung with confidence. And in that moment, he saw Merlot's eyes widen in fear, throwing up his hand to protect himself.

That wasn't smart.

"Raaaagh!" Another scream, just like the first and fog had receded once more, alongside three fingers that skittered on the ground. The scientist jerked back, the sudden movement knocked him over and he scrambled to get away.

Jaune moved closer.

"Stop! I command you! Obey me, you cretin!"

"I'm coming for you, Jaune."

"No." Jaune slashed again. Merlot screamed again. Something else was removed from his body and a cloud of the fog vanished.

But his sword was hungry for more, knowing that there was an end past the spray of blood. An arm came off next- Jaune could see the bone through the dislodged body part, and the spritz of blood as the old man tried fight back. He struggled for footing, but Jaune stepped onto his ankle... hard.

A sick crunch ensured he didn't move again.

"You are my slave! You will obey! Stop this immediately!" His face twisted in agony, blood alongside unrestrained tears in wake of his demise. There was something else in his voice, no longer rage... it was something weaker. Desperation. He was afraid.

Jaune was afraid too.

Afraid the haze would not clear, afraid the fire would come for him, afraid he wouldn't find out why the woman with the brown hair was so important. He had to have answers.

Which was why Merlot had to go.

"No." The boy droned again, emptily.

He took off his other arm.

"No."

A deep gash in his chest.

It was all he could do until the wails finally stopped, replaced with desperate wheezes. But those two faded, with the faintest of breaths confirming his, at last, absolute silence. Jaune thought that the fog would all be gone then, but it was still there. He shook where he stood, wanting to cry as he fought for an answer. Why hadn't it worked? Where was the woman? He'd thought that one Merlot was gone, then she'd be back.

Why? WHY!?

A beeping sound came to his attention, the main power cut out instantly, and the room was overcome with flashes of red.

He had no time to waste. If the woman would not appear, then he had to go find her.

The boy headed for the door right away, swaying with each step and having to lean against the wall to keep from falling. His breath was raspy, not from exhaustion, but the distortion in his head as he fought for clarity. But then he heard something... behind him.

In the flashes of red, there she was.

Not the woman he was looking for. Not the woman that made him smile. Instead, this was a different kind of woman, once that made him want to run. The red woman. Her twisted smile was trained directly on him.

She took a step forward.

A sudden urgency ran through him and Jaune pushed himself forward, stumbling out the door as he tried to get away. Why was she here? How had she gotten here!?

No, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had to run! So he did, moved as quickly as he body would allow him. The sound of booming alarms got louder as he rushed down the hallway.

The devil was close behind.

* * *

 **~Event Horizon~**

* * *

Was this it?

The world was red now. The blaring lights only drove home what Amber already knew would happen. It certainly wasn't her first tango with death, but it was the first one in which she had no power over the situation.

Oobleck sat opposite of her, and though he'd offered words of comfort, he knew the truth as well as she did. But she respected the attempt, it was easy to write him off as a wacko, and she hated to admit that was what she initially thought of him. But he didn't look afraid. He looked calm, uncaring even.

How many times had Amber looked in the mirror and found that same expression on her face?

Years of being in the lawless land of Remnant showed her the ugliest sides of humanity. Overrun villages, unrestrained murdering and pillaging, prejudice and strife. There was blood on the beautiful grass plain; the world called for tragedy just as much as it did joy. It wasn't as glorious as people that, not with people like Merlot staining it.

No, the outside world changed you. She knew from experience.

It hardened your heart. Made it hard to care. Hard to love. Hard to live.

And so it hurt, it quaked in her heart to know that she, with more power in the world than anyone, was powerless to stop her death this time. But when had she become so afraid to die?

Her eyes fell to the floor as her thoughts went back to Jaune. And her heart sank into her stomach.

There wasn't much more she could do other than wonder how this all could've been different. That maybe this was somehow her fault and if she'd split off from him, this never would have happened.

But it was getting harder to believe in any of that. Especially with the blood red lights reminding her over and over again that this was the end. She'd die with regrets - most people did. There was always something more to want, to look forward to, but if this was death, it was painfully anti-climactic.

She didn't want to die. Not like this.

She thought that life wasn't worth living not long ago, just drifting from place to place in a desperate plea to have something to die for.

But she'd gotten something better. She'd found something to _live_ for.

She could go out and eat. Play video games. Go dancing and buy clothes. Those things were not superficial, not when she had a friend to do them with. Amber didn't want to believe she wouldn't be able to do them again.

She'd fallen in love with this new life. Her new life. And she squirmed in her chains at the thought of losing that.

The girl sighed, leaning against the wall as she looked at her guards. Rigid and attentive as usual, she had to wonder if they even blinked. They'd shoot if she so much as made a move, and with her aura spent, she didn't want to give them the pleasure. At least they'd die here too.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. Brown orbs switched to the stairwell at the end of the hall, just out of sight of the guards.

Amber just barely contained a gasp. Closing her mouth as the boy there put a finger to his lips.

How was Oscar here?

The boy crept down the stairs, pressing against the wall as his grip tightened on... Ash's pickaxe? He nodded toward her, looking over the obstacles between him and her.

There were two guards, unfortunately, both armed. But if Oscar could get the drop on them, take one out, then the odds wouldn't be so uneven. So long as he didn't give them room to shoot.

Amber swallowed as she watched him get closer. His footsteps were so silent it was like they didn't exist, the boy staying low as he approached the back of one of the guards. He held the pickaxe with purpose and eyed his target with eyes she never thought she'd see in him.

Intent. Resolve. He knew what needed to be done, and Amber could tell he wouldn't hesitate.

A sick squelch accompanied a gush of blood as the pickaxe was jammed right through the back of one guard's neck. The wounded one rounded on Oscar but screamed as the axe was ripped back out. Oscar didn't wait for a counterattack, already rushing past the second guard's aim to get in close.

The second guard would not be as easy.

Staying nimble, Oscar weaved between the man's swings, but was unable to get in an attack of his own. Amber pressed against the cage, her heart beating in her chest at the worst possible outcome.

 _Come on, Oscar._

The boy swung, slashing his enemy's arm. Jumping forward, his weight knocked the target on his back and Oscar struggled for grip of the gun. It was a short-lived advantage.

Oscar was slammed into the wall as a boot met his stomach, and he fell to his knees, choking for breath. The bandit turned his gun on him.

"Move, Oscar!" Oobleck called out.

But Oscar persisted, sweeping to the right as a hail of bullets came for him. Winding his arm back, he tossed the pickaxe right at his foe, forcing him to block.

But the man knew his plan, slugging Oscar right in the jaw as the boy ran toward him. Oscar staggered but managed to push himself back as his attacker tried to fire on him. He seethed when the gun clicked emptily, throwing it aside, he went for only other available weapon... the pickaxe.

"Oscar! Run, get out of here!" Amber called to the boy. It wasn't worth risking his life, it was better that he went to find the others.

But Oscar didn't run. No, he stood to his feet and watched his opponent as he approached. He should've run, he should've looked scared. But he didn't, he barely even flinched. For a moment, it was like Amber wasn't even looking at Oscar anymore.

And then his eyes shined.

Something happened. But for the life of her, Amber couldn't determine what. The bandit had been right upon him, and then the next...

The bandit's neck snapped upon hitting the wall headfirst.

His body slumped over, and Oscar's put his hands on his knees, taking in a hefty breath before retrieving the key.

Amber was all but ready to pull him in but was surprised to find that Oobleck beat her to it. Oscar was equally as surprised, but the emotion overcame him too and he hugged the Professor back.

If the situation wasn't so urgent, Amber would've thought to praise him. The pure irony of rescuing him just to have him return the favor. Maybe she just had a penchant for having her life saved by kids.

"Forgive me, I was certain you were dead." Oobleck apologized, gripping the boy's shoulders.

"I thought I was too." Oscar softly admitted, "I survived, I was able to climb back up the mountain but..."

Oobleck seemed to get it, his grip had loosened then on reaction but stood. "Let's worry about that later. Come, we must get out of here."

Amber was all for that... as soon as she found Jaune. A loud boom rocked the walls and floor, and they knew instantly there was no time to waste. They dashed quickly up the stairs, bursting into the crumbling lab that was already bursting into flames. Pillars had fallen and continued to fall, and even the ground was caving in as if the building wanted to bury itself.

"There! Let us make haste!" Oobleck pointed toward a ship below the open roof, about to head toward it if Oscar had not held him back.

"But Jaune is here too, we have to find him!"

"I am sorry, but I cannot risk your life further, Oscar. We must go."

Amber certainly didn't blame him, even if he did want to leave Jaune behind. Oobleck's priority qA Oscar, and she was Glad for it. She didn't need either of them dying just so she could find Jaune. There was no telling if he was still here, it was very possible that Merlot had already left.

But Amber wasn't going to risk it.

"I'll find him, you two go ahead. I'll catch up." Amber told them, already turning to head to the upper floor.

Oscar chased after her. "Wait, I think he's -

Another loud crash, an explosion had burst through the right wall, crumbling everything around it. But it was there that she saw it. Saw him. Jaune stumbled out from the upper floor. He looked erratic, like he was running from something. Or someone.

"Jaune!" Amber called out.

His eyes met hers.

Right before the ceiling collapsed between them.

* * *

 **~Event Horizon~**

* * *

It all shook.

The floor, the air, his head. It all seemed locked in an erratic frenzy, and Jaune could barely stay upright as he guided himself along the wall. The air was hot, smoke scratched at his lungs, and he could see fire on the walls around him.

He was not going to let it get him.

The boy hurried down the next flight of stairs, pushing through the door as the next hallway revealed itself. Not much farther now, just down that next staircase and he would be out of here. Then he could find the brown-haired woman.

Jaune looked over his shoulder.

The red woman was still there. Calmly walking toward him.

Turning back, Jaune pushed himself down the next flight of stairs and into the open room. More fire, more smoke, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't let her catch him! The floor shook and Jaune fell onto his side. His vision danced as he tried to push back up.

She was right in front of him.

Jaune attacked instantly.

But she was gone in an instant, vanishing without a trace. His eyes were frantic as he tried to find her, grinding his teeth when he found her backing away. He followed right after, the world around him suddenly getting wider... and louder.

Something crashed in front of him, rattling his head as flames lashed out like whips. It waved like it was being fanned out, and it burned the air it swam through. Support beams fell from the rafters, glass from the sky pane lay wasted on the floor.

It was all around him, nothing but that damned fire, creating a complete ring around himself and his enemy. But it would close in soon enough, which meant he had very little time to settle this fight. He couldn't tear his eyes away, even against the smoke that seeped into the sockets. He stood and stared, Jaune could see it all so clearly. It flickered, it bit and screamed and hissed. And through it all, he couldn't move.

He felt so cold, so shaken, like he was in middle of a blizzard. One that would continue to billow, and he was powerless to stop it.

 ** _"How sad."_**

Jaune whipped around, quivering at the enticing voice. She wasn't there. Had she run away again?

No, not someone like her. She was here. He had to face her, he wasn't getting away otherwise.

There!

Jaune swung out, sure that had managed to cut her through. But as quickly as her visage had come, it went, and with it Jaune's spent breath. But he stayed aware, shaking his head as he held ground for her next move.

Jaune's spine turned to ice as fingers snaked around his cheeks, sickly sharp nails threatened to pierce.

 ** _"It hurts to remember, doesn't it?"_** The creature cooed, and Jaune could feel her as she pressed into his back. Her lips just barely brushing his ear, **_"How it sunk into your skin... oh poor baby, can't seem to let it go can you?"_**

He could let it go. He _did_ let it go. It happened months ago, and he'd come to terms with it. She was wrong.

He wasn't afraid of fire. And he wasn't afraid of her.

 ** _"Then fight me, Jaune. Kill me."_**

He would! Gladly!

A sharp blade came for his chest, Jaune back stepping as the woman pounced. She struck out, and Jaune met it, grimacing against her strength as she pushed him back. She smirked coyly, like a predator playing with her food. He had to corner her, he had to press an advantage.

Foregoing any sense of defense, Jaune hacked and slashed wherever his eyes found her. But she was so fast. Anytime the attack connected, it was like she was never there, and all he'd get was her cruel snicker. She taunted him, threw it in his face that he wouldn't be able to beat her.

It ate at him more than he wanted to admit.

"Don't run from me, you coward!" Jaune cried, whipping on the woman as she attacked. He slashed at her body, but she vanished again. And in her place, black smoke had barreled into his face.

Jaune tried to rub the sting out of his eyes, the heat burned the inside of his throat and yet he knew that if he faltered, the woman would kill him. That's why she was here. She wanted to finish the job.

He wasn't going to let her.

"Where are you!?" Jaune roared, turning about wildly, "I'll make you pay for what you did to me! I'll make sure you never get to me or Amber ever again!"

He couldn't find her. He couldn't trust his vision, not with so many factors working against him. He coughed as smoke poisoned his lungs, struggling to stay on his feet as the sword shook in his grip.

"Jaune."

The boy turned around, ready to attack again.

The smoke was gone, the fire had receded... it was only him and a scene of pure white. His mind felt so clear, so peaceful, like there was nothing wrong in the world. The air was so clean and fresh, like a bright day after a cool rain. He coughed no more. He bled no more. In this open valley, everything was good and beautiful.

She was there. His treasure.

"Amber..." He said with joy. She was okay, and she held her hand out, waiting for him. Good, that meant he'd driven the red woman off. They wouldn't need to worry about her again.

Until he saw them, the hands.

They gripped Amber's neck from behind, but Amber hadn't seemed to notice, still holding that peaceful smile toward him. Jaune lunged at her attacker with fury, "Let go of her!"

But something pushed him back, some invisible power. The boy pushed himself back up to attack again.

There was no more beautiful world of white.

The hands had become gross tendrils of black, slowly wrapping around Amber's body. And he could see the her in tears, her voice echoed in his head, begging him to save her. But a sea of fire kept her at bay, and it seemed she was only getting farther the longer he stood there.

 ** _"Hurry, Jaune - Amber is right there. You must save her. She needs you... and all you have to do is get past the fire. You shouldn't be afraid."_**

That's right, he wasn't afraid. If it was to help Amber, the flames would not be a problem. He could do it.

But his feet didn't budge, not even an inch.

"Move... move!" Jaune uttered, his eyes locked on Amber as he tried to make himself go forward. Amber was almost gone... no! He couldn't let this happen! He'd promised her, promised himself that he wouldn't let her be taken away!

So why wasn't his damn body moving!?

 ** _"You see? You can't do it."_**

"Shut up!" Jaune screamed, tears falling as he stood there and watched Amber be consumed. He was frozen by her screams, and his own, cruelly synched together. His knees trembled as the fire and darkness took her away. He'd failed.

 ** _"You're a coward, too afraid to do anything to save yourself or your friend."_**

"Please stop it..."

 ** _"Be honest with me: you regret it, don't you? You want it all to go back to normal, you want to forget it all happened. You wish you had never met Amber."_**

"It's not true!"

And even though the fire continued to flicker, Jaune felt like he was lost in darkness. Unable to see or hear or think. At that point all he could do was lose himself and let his feelings talk for him, to admit the things that he tried to so desperately to hide.

"Mom... Dad..." He sobbed between gasps for air, "I wish you were here to help me, I feel like I'm all alone. I hate her so much it hurts... why? Why is she still here? She already hurt me... SO WHY WON"T SHE GO AWAY!?"

Jaune couldn't take it. He felt like his tears were boiling in the heat. Smoke was tearing up his lungs and it felt like he'd stop breathing any moment.

He hated that it was always there in his head. The cold-blooded horror he felt whenever he thought of that woman. Whether he was looking at a campfire or a lighter - the flames always brought her back. And he couldn't escape it even from the safety of his home. No one could help him; no one could save him from her. He let his head hang low as his arms slumped to his side.

He wanted to give up. To let it end now.

Maybe if the fire took him now... it would do it quickly.

"Jaune!"

Something was knocked out of the way, but Jaune hadn't seen it before someone grabbed him. Was the woman finally going to finish him? It didn't look like she was, not when she knelt to face him.

"Jaune, get up!" A boy shook his shoulders, and Jaune could see him, but he couldn't be sure if he was really there, "It's me, Oscar. We're gonna get you out of here, okay?"

His reaction was still, even as someone else slung his arm over her shoulder. Oscar? He... he knew that name. He could remember talking with him on the boat, remember promising himself to ensure he got home. What was he doing here?

Oscar and the other person pulled Jaune with them, leading him to an open drawbridge. A woman's voice called something out as they boarded, the drawbridge closing with an audible hiss as the ship began to move.

The destruction outside dulled once the ship closed, and he could feel it leave the ground. One of his carrier's let him go, leaving him to the other as he was taken in her arms.

She held him so close, her voice trembling with sobs. Her grip was tight, painfully so. But he didn't hate it, it didn't feel like the red woman's grip.

"I'm here, Jaune. You're safe."

Safe? Jaune had never even considered such a word. It sounded so... good.

"I'm not safe. She won't leave me alone... she won't let me go," The boy cried, finally letting it all out. He had no idea if this was even real or not, but it felt so good to be held. To feel like he wasn't stuck by himself anymore, "I'm so scared that I can't even move. I want it to stop, please... please, make it stop."

He wanted it to be over. One way or another. He'd take death now if he could, if it would save him from that woman. It would be much better than having to live with this.

"We're going to make it stop, Jaune, okay? I'll be there with you the whole time. I promise. She'd never going to hurt you again."

"You don't know that." He couldn't believe her. He knew the red woman would be back, and that's what scared him the most. That he knew she would find them again.

Who was to say she wouldn't take more of him next time?

"I won't let it happen. I promise."

He felt like he could trust her. She had no reason to lie to him, but it was hard to believe it. He didn't know if he ever could. But Amber was here, he'd found her. Not everything was okay, the fear was still there. But this?

This made it easier to ignore it.

"I missed you." Amber said, keeping him close even as she settled against the wall. Jaune leaned with her, refusing to leave her embrace.

He'd missed her too, so much that it hurt. But she was here now, everyone was. And for the first time in a while, it felt like everything wasn't so unclear anymore.

"Let's get off this damn island." Amber said with finality.

Oobleck responded with a chuckle. "My dear, you took the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

 **All these final chapters have been pushing me to the brink of madness.**

 **Anyway, this is finale to the Grey Island arc. Next chapter is clean-up and a lead into the next arc.**

 **So now that this arc is concluded, I can safely give my thoughts and opinions on it.**

 **It wasn't as good, both story wise and structure wise, as the last arc. It was an arc I struggled to make sense of thematically even if it did work out in the end and it was a deviation from Jaune primary POV to get Oscar's development.**

 **If I had to rate the two arcs based on my writing ability and what I consider my quality work, it'd go like this.**

 **Jaune and Amber arc - 9/10**

 **The Grey Island ac - 7/10**

 **I do not think this was bad, but I do think it could've been better. We live and learn, and I learned my lessons from this arc and will put them into practice in the future.**

 **What do you guys think? How would you rate the story arcs of Event Horizon? Let me know in your reviews!**

 **I'd also like to preface what may be interpreted as an 'ass-pull' during Oscar's fight scene. There is a reason it happened, I promise.**

 **ISA**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:** It's Hard to Fight Alone

* * *

 **Beta:** ThePhantomScribe

* * *

"Yes, it's no trouble at all, Professor..."

The cold silence was pervaded only by her voice, and the boys shrugged off their blazers as Amber took out her hair band.

"I appreciate you all being there, Ash's family does as well." Oobleck said through the scroll.

She wasn't sure why. While Amber wouldn't say that Ash's death was their fault, she had thought in some way that her family would hold them responsible.

"I just wish there is more we could've done," Amber admitted, "I mean, you'll all be hurting a lot more than we will."

"One day at a time, my dear. It's does not heal, but it dulls, and that will have to be enough."

And there was the release, the breath that could only tacitly admit she agreed with him. It sounded so cruel, so morbid in what was already a shitty afternoon. There was no way for it to sound better than that, even if the others might not agree. Oobleck was just letting out what everyone refused to accept.

Including Amber herself.

"In any case, I'm happy to hear Mister Arc is recovering," The Doctor nodded, "Give him and Oscar my best if you would."

"Of course."

And then the professor was gone, and Amber tossed her scroll to the side as she plopped on the couch next to Jaune. He rubbed his hair as he leaned back in his seat, crumpling out the white dress shirt and stretching out his slacks. They certainly hadn't expected to go shopping for clothes like this; it had been pretty unexpected.

But the crew wanted them there and Jaune had felt they owed them. Amber shifted in her dress, pulling down the hem as she kicked off her black heels. She then nudged her partner, turning his blue eyes onto her.

"Remind me not to take your mother's advice for dresses again."

He snorted. "Why are you complaining? It's your favorite color."

"Not today it isn't."

Amber hadn't been to a funeral before. And unlike shopping or going to the movies, it wasn't something she _wanted_ to experience either. She'd expected it to be dim, for the sky to become gray like a foreboding storm. She'd envisioned rain coming down hard, pattering the dirt and their umbrellas as they walked to the grave.

Instead it was bright and beautiful, warm and windy. It didn't match... and that angered her more than she thought it would. That the world could still go on so normally when a woman had just lost her life.

The clouds didn't form, the heavens did not cry, the ants made anthills and bystanders pointed at the group of people in mourning and gossiped because it wasn't their problem.

Ash's mother had trembled where she stood, her adult son having to hold her in his arms while trying to reign in his own feelings. The two younger siblings held hands, one ten and the other eight. But they couldn't hold it in, not as they watched their older sister be lowered into the ground.

How could just stand there and watch? How could they not be screaming at the world and damning it? And as she'd been standing next to them, to have to hear them cry only made her want answers more.

She'd asked Jaune… and she Amber certainly hadn't expected the answer. Jaune's grandfather died in his sleep when he was six, but at the time, he didn't really understand what that meant. But he learned four years later, when his aunt, a Huntress, was killed in the line of duty.

 _You don't get used to it._ He'd said, _you always think you'll be ready for it but that's never how it turns out._

Geoff, Chenna and Reg hurt with the family, and from what she'd seen, the team was apparently very close to them. Ash was the latest addition to their team, an aspiring archaeologist and an avid thrill seeker. Perhaps it should've been obvious she would die this way.

But Amber didn't think that made the pain any more bearable.

It was good to see the family didn't blame Oobleck or the others for what happened. Even when Oscar had told them he was the one she'd died saving, they didn't blame him. Ash was that kind of person, they'd said, always putting others before herself.

And to think, as Amber watched the casket be buried, she wondered if she'd ever one day have to see someone she loved in that same position.

It was in that moment that she found she respected Ash, for being so willing to face death just to save another. Amber didn't think she could do that out of the kindness of her heart.

But she did think Jaune could. And so, she found herself glad that it was someone else in it.

Turning back to the boy, she caught him staring; flustered, he quickly turned away. "What?"

"Nothing. Sorry."

"Sorry?" She asked.

"I mean, no but... never mind, it's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing, Jaune," Amber gently took his hand, rubbing his palm with her thumb, "What did you promise me?"

"To be honest with you." He didn't look at her, but he knew he wasn't getting out of it. There was to be no more secrets between them, not after everything that happened.

There was a pregnant silence between them as Jaune's eyes wandered in thought. Broken when he shrugged his shoulders in resignation. "I guess it's everything. I just never thought it would turn out like this."

"Right..." Amber nodded in agreement, what they'd stumbled across was something she'd certainly not expected. Ever since the island, it had been nothing but worry after worry.

An elite Atlas brigade stormed the island a few weeks after Oobleck sent a report. The ensuing chaos was all over the news, and the military had taken measures to capture the islanders, though it couldn't have been without a few casualties. People that had been missing in all the urban legends were brought home... though that came with its own mess of problems.

Even with Merlot dead, as Jaune had been able to confirm, that did nothing for those affected by the serum. And all of them had to be admitted to hospitals for physical and mental treatment.

Jaune was much the same.

But due to his aura and, according to the doctors, his mental condition, Jaune wasn't a good host for the serum, which was why he recovered much faster.

Though to say he was completely fine now was pushing their already terrible luck.

It wasn't easy to extract a serum that molded into the victim's brain, and Jaune, like the others, needed to be put under so they could get a sample. The details of which was something Amber didn't want to know. But from what they'd found, the doctors were able to surmise that the substance would leave the body on its own.

It was likely that Merlot had more of the stuff, to refresh his victims. The rest would have to come out naturally, the doctors said, and it would at minimum take a few weeks. But mental recovery, the damage, that was all on the afflicted.

Jaune looked at his hands, something Amber noticed he did a lot. It was like he was trying to find something there. And it was as her gaze bore into him that Amber thought on just how much he'd gone through.

He'd come to his parents with the truth about the red woman. It couldn't really be hidden anymore, and certainly not when Amber had forced him to admit to it. She could remember how quickly his mother had pushed between them.

It got loud. There was shouting, from a lot of sides. And then she'd felt the sting on her cheek, being called a hazard to her son's health. Just hearing that, just wondering that what she said could be true...

She'd needed the rest of that day alone.

Oscar came downstairs then, changed into some sleepwear, he sat down opposite of them but did not look their way. He didn't say anything... there hadn't been much for him to say since they'd gotten back. Oobleck had offered to take him, but as easy as it could've been, Jaune had wanted to see him home personally.

At least that's what Amber had thought.

"When do you want to go?" He suddenly asked.

"I'd guess that's up to you." Jaune said back. Oscar gaze was on him for a second but then away again, like he'd wanted Jaune to pick so he didn't have to.

"Soon then. Whenever we can. At least this way... I can get home a soon as I can. I hate imposing."

He tried a smile, but it was weak. Forced. "You were right, Jaune. A lot of bad stuff happened... and someone died to save me. And now look: "

Oscar had barely been able to look Ash's family in the eyes, Amber could see it. And when the family had gone out of their way to talk to him, she could only imagine what it must have felt like. To look in a crying mother's eyes knowing that the person she'd lost was someone you tried to save.

And failed.

By all means this was something he should have never had to experience, and she could see it left its mark on him. He would never forget this… it would follow him, haunt him for the rest of his life.

"But is that what _you_ want?" Jaune asked.

"What?"

"You don't have to. I'm not your Dad, so I'm not gonna tell you what to do. You don't have to take an option just because you think you deserve it."

"But you said -"

"I know what I said," Jaune cut him off, "Listen to what I'm saying now. If you want to go home then fine, but if you don't, then don't."

"I-I can't do this anymore, not when I know what could happen to the people around me. I cost a family their daughter." Oscar's voice shook as he said it, "How do I atone for that?"

"I don't know, but I know going back to being miserable isn't the right way to do it."

"Then what?" Oscar was on his feet now, any anger cut off by increasingly growing tears, "Should I just stick around then? Go on wild adventures and fight bandits and Grimm like you two!? I couldn't do anything to help! Just my being there got Ash killed!"

He tried to wipe the tears away, but they were quickly replaced; he eventually gave up, voice hitching between staggered breaths. "I-I should've been better, I shouldn't have taken the risk. I just... I heard your stories, and I thought of everything I always wanted and... and I couldn't..."

He was cracking, like he couldn't hold to a facade of strength any longer.

"What could I do to help anyone? How... how do I make sure no one ever has to die for me again? My choice shouldn't matter if all I do is drag people through the mud just to get what I want. Just... just take me home, that's what I want."

"No, it's not."

Oscar's head snapped up as Jaune approached him, giving a look that told him not to turn away. It reminded Amber of every time he had to set Scarlett straight when she acted up. Lost and defeated, the younger boy looked up at the elder one, wanting for an answer.

"Think about the good you did," Jaune said sincerely, ensuring the boy did not look away, "Merlot was going to blow the entire facility up. If you hadn't gotten Amber and Doctor Oobleck out in time... what do you think would've happened?"

Oscar just kept looking at him, unsure of how to respond. "You… you could've -

"I wouldn't have been able to save them. I was too busy dwelling on a fight that ended a long time ago... and even now, it's like I still can't let it go."

"Jaune..." Amber started, but she stopped herself. This was for him to handle. Not just for Oscar, but himself.

"I was going to die, Oscar," Jaune said, a cold shiver in his tone, "I would've died in the way that scares me the most. And I would've died never knowing if I could've done something different to change it. But because of you, I'm alive now, and I can learn from that. I can learn from the mistakes I made."

"But Ash..."

"It happened, Oscar. And you'll never forget it," Jaune stopped him immediately, taking away all ground he had to argue, "I'm not saying to treat it like it's nothing... but to treat it like it _does_ matter. Don't spit on her memory by choosing to throw away what you did all this for. Learn from it... like I have to."

Oscar looked at Amber then, as if he was trying to confirm with her. Amber shrugged with a small smile. "We'd already talked about it. I might've been a little against it at first, but hey, Jaune's the leader."

"About what?" Oscar looked at Jaune again, that look in his eyes finally replaced with something more than anguish.

"If I ask you, will you stay?"

Oscar's eyes widened. "W-wh... I don't..."

"If I asked you," Jaune repeated, "If I wanted you to stay with me, to let me help you, for us to learn together… what would you say?"

"I... I dunno." Oscar mumbled.

"You saved me, you saved Amber. I know bad things happened, and you've got a long way to go. But both of us do. So, let's do it together. It's hard to fight alone, Oscar."

Yes, it was. Amber knew it too well.

Shouldering pain was hard by yourself, with no way to let it out, no one to confess it to. It could destroy someone from the inside, as Jaune himself had learned from first-hand experience. He'd refused to come forth about his fears - stubborn guy, unwilling to admit to weakness.

Amber felt her chest warm as Oscar rushed up to hug Jaune. Jaune returning the gesture tightly. Such a small kid, unsure and not ready for the world.

But he would be ready in time. They'd make sure of that.

"What about my parents?"

"That's on you," Jaune said, "I'll leave it for you to decide. But you should tell them... soon. Okay?"

He nodded, and Amber could see the smile forming beneath the tears. "Thank you."

He didn't need to thank him. This was what Jaune wanted, and if Amber was honest, she believed Oscar earned it. The boy had gotten to this point all on his own, fought his entire way to this point. He wasn't that weak little kid that needed to be protected anymore.

In this torrent of nightmares, the tremors would still be there. And the road to recovery was rocky.

And she thought about herself, what she needed to strive for. It wasn't just them, there were some things she needed to figure out herself. Things she needed to overcome. The limits of her powers for one... the strength she had, while great, was not enough.

But if it was to protect her boys, then she'd conquer whatever she had to.

And come back from it stronger than ever.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Jaune covered a yawn.

Back to the grind, as it were.

It was funny to see how nothing had changed in his absence; the AC went on about as normally as it always did. Familiar faces here and there - the news playing on the large screen at the end. It was all the same. But Jaune was glad for it, some simple work was just what he needed.

"What do you suppose they called us for?" Oscar asked.

Jaune was wondering himself, the AC hadn't spoken to them since the Grey Island incident was out of their jurisdiction. And course, at that time he'd been in the hospital. The mission had been annulled since it fell into criminal activity territory and was Atlas's problem.

Tajahn just hadn't been there, but apparently a lot of Dust, new and old, was discovered under Sector H... the scent of which had not gone unnoticed by certain companies. After the bandits had been captured and institutionalized, The Schnee Dust company had bought ownership of the island for 12.5 million lien. Cash.

Apparently, they just had money like that laying around like that.

"Ah, good morning, Jaune. Amber. " The woman at the reception greeted.

"Hey Pam..." Jaune greeted, rubbing his forehead.

"Long night? Or just not used to early mornings?" She snickered, "Either way, seems a bit early for you to start working again, honey."

Amber gave Jaune a smug grin. "Oh, that's funny, because I'm sure I have told him the same thing before. Haven't I, _honey?"_

Jaune rolled his eyes. "So, we were called here for some reason, did Amber do something wrong?"

"I bet you think that's funny."

Pam's eyes brightened in realization and she started looking in her desk. "Ah, that's right - it's actually related to the incident on Grey Island. Are you two alright, by the way?"

"We're alive, that's enough for me." Jaune nodded, trying to hold off his partner as she swung at him. It was funny how that news traveled so quickly, granted it had been a few weeks but everywhere they went it was being talked about.

Mad scientist hiding away on a remote island experimenting on people.

Group of heroes saves an island of kidnapped victims.

None of the stories told the truth, at least not the whole of it. Only the good was mentioned, never the bad. People didn't know about all the people they'd had to kill, people that were totally innocent of ill will yet met their ends at their hands.

The praise was fleeting, at least to him.

"I'm glad to hear it. Um, let's see... here it is," The woman whipped out a key, "Give me a moment, I'll be right back."

Jaune nodded as she hurried off. Pam was back quickly, carrying an envelope with her. "Here it is. Your check."

"A check?" Jaune's eyebrow rose in question, "For what?"

"After the SDC bought the island, they compensated for the expenses of the AC with donations. As well as funding the recovery for the patients in the hospital, I believe it was contracted with their purchase of the island."

Made sense. Profitable marketing to buy what they wanted and look good in public eye while doing it. It didn't sound like they did it because they cared, but if it helped get the people on the island recovered then he supposed it didn't matter.

"This is your compensation, admittedly it's nothing compared to how much the SDC spent on the island but since it was split between you and Oobleck's group, I'm sure you understand."

Jaune's eyebrow rose. That was awful nice of the SDC, he couldn't say he expected that. He honestly hadn't thought back to the whole reason he and Amber had taken the mission in the first place.

 _And now we're at square one… again._

Jaune groaned, already dreading the process he and his teammates were going to have to go through. He wasn't looking forward to it. But this check would be a nice start.

He tore open the envelope and held it in front of him, Amber and Oscar leaning in to get a look.

Suddenly, Amber's head met the desk with an audible crack, her body sliding off before collapsing onto the ground in unconsciousness.

Oscar's reaction hadn't been quite so immediate, but he stammered heavily like he'd forgotten how to speak. "T-that's... small?"

He passed out a second later.

Jaune eyes were saucers, blanking staring at the check as if it was some mutated creature. It trembled in his hands like his hands were frozen, grip so tight he thought he might tear it. But no, he couldn't tear this... wouldn't.

Jaune Arc didn't need glasses. No, there could be no mistaking those zeroes.

"Are you alright, Jaune?" Asked Pam, looking at him with concern.

"Y-y-y-yeah, it's just..." Jaune gulped, "is it hot in here, or w-what?"

"It's freezing, actually."

Jaune didn't think so, to him it felt like the world was on fire. Like every volcano had erupted at the same time. Had he showered earlier in the morning? Because he was feeling incredibly sweaty. The boy swayed where he stood, and for a second, he wondered if this was all just a dream. Something was overtaking him, he suddenly wanted a nap and he fanned himself to try and stow it away.

It didn't work.

Jaune fainted.

* * *

 _ **~Between the Lines~**_

* * *

"Of course, you'd think that."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Cinder ignored her subordinates, the two sat at another table. But even their endless bickering failed to be drowned out by the other boisterous patrons of the tavern. It was ironic almost, she was surrounded by mirth and merriment - where she herself was not in a similar mood.

Maybe drink, violence and sex were enough for a good time around here, but not for Cinder.

The things she wanted were very different.

"Our mistress will not be pleased to hear this, Cinder."

She knew.

She knew the very moment Amber had slipped away.

The information she'd obtained over all this time reported that she traveled alone. Planning the attack was easy then, she just had to find the routes she took the most and wait for her. Hard to forget a complexion like hers, it was rare on this side of the world. The Maiden preferred northern Sanus, particularly the eastern edge.

Everything had been perfect. She had the right info, the right tools, and the most important, an advantage. It was all going to go according to plan.

A plan that currently lay in shambles because of one brat.

A weakling he was, but just persistent enough to keep Amber out of reach. More than enough time for one of Ozpin's dogs to get in the way.

She'd had to turn tail and run, there was no way for her to win after that. Her nails bit into her palms just thinking about it.

"What's more, they know your face. They will see you coming now."

Loss on top of loss, and Cinder glared at Hazel, wanting to accuse him of relishing in her humiliation. But no, that was Tyrian's game, Hazel merely relayed what she already knew herself.

"Are you here to lecture me? I do not need it," She hissed, "This was merely a setback, do you think I did not plan for a scenario such as this?"

"I don't doubt it; however, you will have to tread with caution. Especially with this recent failure - the capture of the Fall Maiden will be much harder on you now."

Indeed, it would be. The surprise aspect wouldn't work without some kind of advantage, an advantage she'd gone and lost. But Cinder had not lost confidence, the Maiden was strong, but the point wasn't to defeat her. It was too stun her long enough to take what she needed.

Once she was in her grasp, the rest would come naturally, regardless of how powerful she was.

She looked at Hazel, fire in her eyes. "I will get her. I assure you."

"It is not I that questions you," Hazel said, "Rather, can you assure our Mistress of your success?"

No, she couldn't. Not if she was being honest. Salem did not tolerate failure, not a single ounce of it. If she found out she had not only lost the Maiden but also made her face known to Ozpin?

No one escaped her punishments. No one.

"Will you tell her?"

Cinder did not concede to fear, not for the longest time in her life. Where the streets had been cold and the battle for survival was constant, even then, she hadn't been afraid. The mortal world was pitiful. She feared no man.

But Salem was not man. Nor faunus, or animal. She was something else. Something beyond her understanding. The woman betrayed nothing, and the callous way she spoke - how it slithered under her skin and made her shiver remained fresh in Cinder's memory. Standing her presence alone was enough to push her to insanity.

And that was what scared her.

"No, I will not."

Cinder almost felt bile rise in her throat when her heart settled, and she managed to relax in her seat. How humiliating, to be put at the edge of fear from the prospect of failure. But at the same time, she knew better, she knew that her fear was reasonable.

But that was fine.

The day would come when everything would be hers. That the world would be in the palm of her hand and she would never have to be afraid ever again. No one would be able to hurt her, no one would ever be able step on her and call her worthless trash. She'd bow to no woman, be it Salem or... others.

She'd be the one standing above.

With all those that wronged her at her heel.

"Our mistress knows nothing, and I shall keep it that way. For now, she believes you are still tracking the Maiden, so I will not tell her of your encounter." He then gave her a hard look, "However, I may not be the one consulting you of your progress next time. I will not be able to assure your safety if that happens. It'd be within your best interests to have the Maiden's power by then."

"I will." She promised, more to herself than him.

He nodded and got to his feet. Cinder simply stared into the table, her eyes narrowing, and she wanted to set the entire tavern ablaze. With a breath she settled her nerves, finally gain a tight grip of the shiver in her hands.

"Thank you." She said to the man, just before he could go.

"Tread your path carefully, girl, understand that what you lust after could very well be your undoing."

And then he was gone.

Taking in a deep breath, the woman relaxed. She had to be calm. She was safe, nothing had changed.

Absolutely nothing.

Tracking the Maiden would difficult, but she was sure she could still do it, she had what it took to emerge victorious. And when she did, Salem would know that she could trust in her power.

"Mercury, Emerald. Let's go."

She didn't wait for them, pushing out the double doors right away. They were right behind her soon enough.

"What do we do now?" Emerald asked, the naive girl. She was so eager to please, a trait that was not as appealing as it sounded. But what was appealing were her abilities, and that was the only reason she was still here.

"We stay the course," Cinder responded simply, "The Maiden is out there somewhere, and we will find her."

"But where to do think she is?" Mercury inquired, walking backwards to look at her, "She could've ran to another country by now. Or even gone to Ozpin."

That was true.

But Cinder was not banking on Ozpin, not from what she'd gathered about the girl. She was out here for a reason, and with such a strong grip on her powers, it was obvious she'd been trained. And if she'd been trained, who better than Ozpin?

But Salem had told her of Ozpin's controlling tendencies, and his desperation to kill her pushing him to resort to tasteless methods over the last thousand years. Often resulting in the deaths or ruination of the pawns at his disposal.

Ozpin had Amber in his grasp at some point... but then lost it.

If so, Cinder was sure that Amber would not willingly go back to him.

As for where she could have gone, Cinder could not say for sure. She had no witnesses, no leads to follow. She had a profile of the girl, and that was about it. She'd only ever traveled between Sanus and Anima.

Looks like the latter was the first place to look.

"It is not your place to question me," When she stopped, they stopped. And Cinder looked between both of them, "You are to follow my orders; do that and we will accomplish our goal, understood?"

They wilted under her gaze, lowering the heads in subservience. Emerald was the first to speak. "We're sorry ma'am, we won't do it again."

"Y-yeah..." Mercury mumbled.

Cinder just looked over them, but then sighed. These children had been in her service for months now, and they'd been loyal. Yes, they were a bit naive and annoying.

But they'd served her well.

It wasn't worth getting angry just because they were asking questions. If she was admitting it, she was letting her emotions get the best of her. She had to have them on her good side. Faith was stronger than fear, and Cinder would use every weapon at her disposal to ensure she got what she wanted.

"Think on it no further," Cinder said, "Come, we will make as much distance as we can before camp."

"Yes ma'am." They both said in unison, getting on ahead of her.

It wasn't long before they were arguing again, it never seemed to stop between them. But Cinder had gotten used to it. She'd let them be, a least while they were on this long road, their bickering would keep her somewhat entertained.

Amber's face flashed in her mind. The target. The prize. The key to everything she could have ever wanted. She would be hers. And then, another face popped into her head.

That brat.

The one that stood against her even knowing the difference in their power. He held no fear for her in that moment. That he dared to stand up to her, spit in her face and keep away what belonged to her... it made her blood boil.

If she saw him again, she'd finish him personally.

"I'm coming for you." She said. But not just to Amber.

But him, too.

* * *

 ** **B/N:** **My name is ThePhantomScribe and I endorse this announcement.

* * *

 **When finishing the arc is a slog, but that Cinder scene just feels so good to write.**

 **So this chapter closes the arc, so the next chapter begins anew. I'm going to take from the mistakes I made this arc and try to better in them in the future, so look forward to it.**

 **But of course, as I reach this accomplishment, real life kicks down my door and proceeds to do the same to me.**

 **Struggling to pay bills, my workout routine hurting my body and of course, my waifu still isn't real.**

 **Instead I get some girl at my job thirstily stare at me, you'd think that'd be flattering…**

 **She's not even pretty. Well, pretty, but not past the skin.** _ **That**_ **type.**

 **But she thinks she's the most fabulous bitch around. Oh god, such an openly slutty chick too.**

 **All I can say is, that snatch probably looks like a half-eaten cheesesteak.**

 **Except the cheese is mozzarella (cuz you know, white) and the steak is… everything else.**

" **But I'm not hungry!"**

 **In other news, with my pal ThePhantomScribe and I working together again, he convinced me to re-upload Between the Lines.**

 **I'm sure some may remember it, but for those that don't, it was definitely one of my best fics and a Knightshade to boot! That your speed? Check it out when it gets uploaded!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:** Bathwater, Bloodbath

* * *

Jaune toweled his head.

He took in a refreshed breath as a wisp of cool air kissed his face, throwing on a white shirt to contrast black shorts - lazy clothes. No work, no grime, all relaxation.

He slid down the railing of the stairs, leaping off at the end to head into the living room. He could hear the TV rambling on - would it kill Amber to remember to turn it off? But he pushed that thought aside when his eyes found heaven. Ah, there she was, so beautiful, so pristine and elegant.

His one true love. The couch.

Jaune flopped onto it, taking in the silky blue that he could ease into after a nice shower. His skin tingled at the contact, and he felt all the smoother for it. With training over and no mission today, he could just take the time to relax.

 _" - fans want to know, Pyrrha, how have you been enjoying Haven so far?_

 _"My first week has been lovely, I was -_

Jaune barely paid attention to the television, eyes drifting about the room as he eyed the containers he'd yet to unpack. The remainders of the move, and the reminder of how surreal it all felt.

Even when he thought back to days spent scouring the city for the ideal home, to the lease forms he filled out with tenant, right down to the moving ships carrying all his stuff here. From there it was endless shopping to be done for Amber's and Oscar's rooms and the rest of the house. Furniture, kitchenware, bathroom utensils and every other thing they needed to complete it.

He was actually living here. In Mistral!

With the money they'd earned it had been all too easy to get their stuff packed and order a moving ship. A mere dent in their funds. The tricky part, to his surprise, had been getting a place at all.

Mistral was, to put it frankly, expensive. And he hadn't realized just how much until they looked into it. Of course, it was still sustainable for them, but it was no wonder they'd opted for somewhere between the low and middle levels.

A nice, quaint home at the base of one of Mistral's many mountains. It was slightly out of the way of the city, which meant it was nice and quiet. Jaune was happy with it. And he could remember the pure joy on Amber's face as they looked at the final product.

 _"My home..."_ She'd said. He could only imagine what that meant to her.

Jaune settled further into the couch, feeling his stomach rumble but too comfortable to get up. He didn't want to do anything, he simply wanted to sink into the couch, disappear in it if he could. And his eyes began to drift as if that desire was coming to fruition.

A click.

Jaune reached for a sword that wasn't there as he shot up, calming when he saw it was just the front door. A second later, Amber and Oscar walked on through. Oscar struggled with the bags in his hands and arms, puffing and wheezing as he rushed to the table. Amber happily strutted in behind him, rocking a white blouse and sandals, blue shorts accentuating her legs.

"Sup, babe." She waved, taking off her sunglasses as her young partner dropped all the bags he carried and sucked in precious air, "You didn't tell me it was your day off."

"That was kinda on purpose," Jaune nodded toward poor Oscar, who collapsed in a chair from exhaustion, "You do know child labor is illegal, right?"

"Are you asking me to confess to my crime, officer?" She smirked. Jaune was definitely _not_ looking at her behind as she went into the kitchen, "Anyway it's for his training, and what better way to build up muscle than to help me go shopping?"

Jaune heard Oscar grumble something, but with his face flat on the table it was unintelligible.

"Do anything other than shop?" Jaune asked.

Oscar groaned.

"Yeah, stopped by the AC... got some contracts we'll need to look over."

More work. Jaune mimicked his young teammate's agony, but it was to keep him busy, so he wasn't going to complain. As nice as it felt right now, he knew he'd lose his mind if he sat still for too long, "Actually that reminds me... did anyone ever find that stolen book? The... um..."

"Pandora's Book," Amber finished for him, "and no, apparently no one knows where it could've gone. Police have no leads either. But whoever finds it will love that reward."

 _Then we need to find it first._ Jaune noted, it wasn't high priority, but the reward was a clean thirty thousand. The book was incredibly valuable for the history behind it, as it apparently related to some sort of ancient religious group.

But that was for another day.

"So what did you do today?" Amber inquired curiously.

"Trained. And then this," Jaune said, his partner coming back and taking a spoonful of yogurt, "Glad I missed your party, Oscar's gonna have flashbacks."

"Kill you..." The mentioned boy grumbled, Jaune chuckling in response.

"Well you'll be happy to know that Oscar's training is going great," Amber with as much humility as she could muster, which was to say, none, "I'm honestly surprised, he's got really good aura control. Not so great in close combat, but he's getting there."

Well, that was unfair.

Jaune wasn't always around to see how Oscar was progressing, but when he was, he was always focusing on his aura. He could summon it, project it, even put it in physical form... he could do a lot in just a few months. His semblance was another story, but it seemed to go hand-in-hand with his aura.

He chided himself, feeling a little envious at how easily it came to Oscar. It was almost like he'd done it all before.

A hard contrast to himself... where his aura control was severely lacking.

It was easy for Amber to train Oscar, he was just starting out and she knew enough that she could teach him what he needed. Jaune didn't have that luxury.

While he had some degree of aura control, he found that it wasn't consistent, and it often shattered before he ran out. His control was terrible. Then of course, the problem on top of that...

"Did you make any progress with your semblance?"

Jaune grumbled. "None."

No progress at all, and he didn't understand why. He meditated every day, pushed himself hard during training, yet still couldn't access it. Amber had told him what she saw his body do back on the island, how it seemed like his aura sparked off him and he moved faster.

It was his semblance. It couldn't be explained another way.

As indirect as it had been, Jaune had used his semblance then. But of course, it was hard to recall that moment - he barely remembered anything that Merlot made him do. They came in flashes and were gone just as quickly.

But it was also something Amber couldn't help him with. Apparently, her semblance functioned differently than most.

Whatever that meant.

"I try and try but it's like it's not even there," Jaune sighed, "But I know it is... I can _feel_ it. But it's like trying a catch a ball blindfolded."

It was _his_ power. How was he to reach it? If he could just get some indication on how it worked, he would be so much stronger now. But he felt so stunted and seeing Amber and Oscar making steady leaps didn't help either.

"Hey, cheer up," Amber sat next to him, bare leg brushing against his own, "It takes time, you're lucky you know it's there, some people go their entire careers without finding their semblance."

That was true, and Jaune was glad he had some clue to what it was, but that didn't make its pursuit any easier. He just hoped to reach a breakthrough soon.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, come on, I believe in you. And Oscar believes in you too, right Oscar?"

The boy weakly held a thumbs up.

"See?"

"All I see is a kid slowly dying of exhaustion because you were too lazy to carry your own bags."

"Well," Amber huffed snootily, "if my loving _husband_ had been there, perhaps Oscar wouldn't have had to suffer so! Here, I'll take him to his room, so he can sleep."

Amber went over and lifted him into her arms, turning her nose up at Jaune before heading upstairs, though not before she accidentally bumped Oscar's head into the wall.

"Oww..." Oscar lazily moaned.

"Rule number 3, little brother: Don't forget to raise your aura." Amber reprimanded, completely shying off her fault in the matter.

Alone, at least until Amber came back, Jaune thought back on his training. What he was doing right now wasn't working, at least not the way he wanted it to.

Thinking back on his previous fights, most of them had been close calls. And though he came out victorious, he didn't want them to be as tight as they had been. There were plenty of situations where, if he'd thought ahead or make a better choice, it wouldn't have resulted in so much loss.

If he was going to protect Amber and Oscar, he needed to be much stronger.

Who was to say when he'd need to fight Qrow one day, or the red woman, either way he needed to be ready. He had to figure something out.

And soon.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Sudden screaming roused her.

But the bright light, and the accompanying explosion was what snapped her eyes open. The girl jumped out of bed, reflexively taking her weapon in hand as she looked to her partner.

"Ren?"

Nora's heart didn't relax when she saw him, he was already throwing clips into his guns. "Whats happening?" she asked.

Her answer came in form of another bright light, and she could recognize that red-orange glow. The smell in the air and the loud crackle only drove it all home. Fire. Not from a torch, or from the celebratory bonfires the people of the village would throw when they cooked huge feasts.

No, she could see it out the window. Fire soared through the air. And it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened when they landed.

"Who...?" She whispered to herself, slipping on her shoes as she followed Ren out the door.

Her hands tightened around Magnhild.

The night was deep and starless, and bar the flames, only the moon brought light to an otherwise dark world. But on the ground, villagers scrambled in the face of the fallen west wall - soldiers already gathering arms amidst the screams and wails. Fireballs hissed as they struck home after home, forcing those inside to run out into the streets.

Where the Grimm awaited.

Beowolves howled from atop the adjacent wall, the pack hurtling through the streets as they picked of people one by one. An incursion? Not a problem for Ren and her.

But it was the other enemy that made her stop.

They bore dark blue cloaks, illuminated by the torches they carried. Some used dust to create the fireballs, shooting them all about the village. They trooped ahead as one, the front hoisting guns and firing on all in range. Villagers rushed to get away... but some weren't lucky.

And the cloaks... they were completely ignored by the Grimm.

No, they fought _alongside_ them!

"What... is this?" Nora gasped out. Everything had been fine last night. They were having dinner with the village, dancing and listening to the stories of old lady Lyanna. There were no Grimm for miles, and certainly no negativity to draw them.

So how?

"No time, Nora, lets drive them back." Ren headed in, dropping one of the cloaks thatey tried to fire on a family. Nora deployed Magnhild, dashing in behind him.

The girl slid to the side as a Beowolf leapt, jaws wide open. One swing from Magnhild ensured the Beowolf had no teeth to bite with. Nora spun on her heel, splitting the leg of a Deathstalker with a horizontal swing. She was forced to backpedal when its pincer came at her, the appendage lodging into the ground. She thought to attack it head on but didn't account for its stinger.

She jumped back just before it could hit.

Things burst in flames around her, men and women screamed, and gunfire was the only coherent language. The cloaks were branching off, soldiers having no choice but to thin out their forces to see to all the villagers. Were these bandits?

"Stay with me, Nora!" Ren's voice called her back to action, and she leapt to his side.

"We promised we wouldn't let things like this happen again." Nora said grimly.

"We did." Ren was always curt, and he never said more than what needed to be said. But that was one of the many things Nora appreciated about him: he was lot more than people thought. He may have seemed lazy, maybe even uncaring, normally...

But when the world was shaking, when people were getting hurt, that narrowing of his eyes came again.

And the other side of Ren took the lead.

"Let's kick their asses, Renny!" Nora cried boldly. Their backs pushed off each other as they sprang into action, Nora shattering the earth where Magnhild landed. Cloaks were knocked off their feet, but Nora gave them no chance to get back up. She kicked one, sending him crashing against the wall.

Another swung his torch at her, perhaps trying to scare her.

It was going to be him who learned to be afraid.

The opposite head of Magnhild went off, adding speed to her swing and shattering her enemy's head. She twirled the weapon as Grimm and man came for her, smacking a Beowolf in the jaw. But the creature held it, barely budging.

Nora smirked.

With another blast, the approaching cloak's head was incinerated, and Magnhild pushed past the Beowolf's durability. The creature flopped onto its back and Nora silenced it quickly after.

Turning to Ren, she saw the boy defying gravity, kicking off his bigger enemies and raining bullets down on the human ones. Landing gracefully, he leaned to his right, knowing the Beowolf would attack from behind. Its claw sailed right over his shoulder, and Ren turned his gun behind to blast holes into its head.

Nora joined the fray, smacking a Beowolf hard enough to send it flying. Two more cloaks closed in but were quickly put down by Ren, blood splattering his clothes. But he didn't flinch, they were used to this. Nora was sure to cover him as Beowolf charged, jumping over and into the air.

Ren already knew what to do.

He ducked and then thrusted his palm to the Beowolf's chest. The Beowolf took the force of a hundred punches merged into one, and its body was sent spiraling right toward her.

Rearing her weapon, Nora grinded her teeth as she swung down. "Smash!"

The Beowolf met the head of her weapon and was sent like a meteor back to Remnant. The pink dust burst in tandem with its body, destroying not only the ground around it, but all enemies unfortunate to be standing close by.

The girl caught up with Ren. She could see his shoulders sagging already, stamina wasn't her Renny-bear's forte. But it was fine, they cleared out a lot of them so -

"They're still coming." He said.

"What?" Nora saw that what he said was true, more enemies were coming in. Like mosquitos drawn to blood. What's more, about three Deathstalkers pushed through with... cages on their backs.

What on Remnant was all this?

"Nora!"

The ginger turned to the voice, Minna and her family. The woman had her children behind her, her husband trying his best to keep back the cloaks with swords. But he wouldn't last.

"I'm coming!" Nora leapt into the air, righting her position so she stood on the head of Magnhild.

With a click, pink dust blasted out and air whistled through her ears as she zoomed toward them. Flipping in the air, Nora drew her hammer up, blood splattering her cheek as his bones were crushed under her weapon. His partner recoiled in fear, but Nora would not let him run. She kicked his leg, knocking him off his feet.

"Nighty night!" Nora struck him down before he could get up. Then she turned to the family, helping her husband up.

"T-thank you, are you hurt?" Minna asked.

"I'm fine, you all get to the shelter, okay? Ren and I will handle this."

"W-why?" One of Minna's little girl's cried as she clung to her mother's dress, "Why are they doing this to us?"

Nora didn't know, but she knew they had to be stopped before the whole village was overrun. She ushered the family away, the village had shelters underground so they would be safe there.

But the village itself wasn't guaranteed.

She rejoined her partner, and none of their enemies stood a chance. But they kept on coming somehow - Grimm after Grimm, man after man. They were spread throughout the area, soiling the ground in blood, and even though there were soldiers and some villagers took up arms, they very obviously had the advantage.

"Help!" Someone screamed. When Nora looked around to find him, the sight she found was not what she expected. Villagers... but alive, being loaded into the Deathstalker's cage at gunpoint.

They weren't trying to kill them?

It was happening with all the cages, the cloaks taking whichever people hadn't been killed and penning them up like animals. What could they want to kidnap villagers for!?

No! It didn't matter! She was going to smash them all right now!

"Let them go!" Nora attacked, striking back any who got in their way. She cut a swath to the cage, ready to obliterate the cloaks and the monsters they commanded.

Until, quite literally, someone dropped in.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The cloaked man sneered, wagging one finger, "Now this isn't right. You can't interrupt the sermon, young lady!"

The finger was a blur a second later, and attached to the arm, some blade. It slashed at her neck, but Nora backpedaled quickly enough to escape the full blow. But then he attacked again, something black and wild - instinctively the girl jumped away but when she looked for it, whatever swung at her was gone.

The man stood tall, but Nora couldn't see his face. In a free hand he held something... a book? He raised his arms to the stars; passionate glee filled his voice as he called out.

"For our Mistress, tailored by this book for Pandora, let the Daes Irae prosper! So was it said her predecessor, and his, and all those before! I receive your blessing and slay the unwilling to bring about her gracious world!"

Book for Pandora? Daes Irae?

Then people behind him chanted in unison, waving their weapons in agreement. Nora thought she'd seen weird before.

This was a whole new level.

"I don't know who you are," Nora growled, "But you'd be better leave now. I won't say it twice."

"No can do, I'm afraid, you see we're short on ingredients," He gestured to the captives, "and we have a great feast to prepare, do we not, my brothers!?"

Nora grit her teeth, launching toward the man with Magnhild extended. The man brought up his arm, blocking it with the blade on his hand. The sudden impact pushed back his hood to reveal a disgusting smirk.

"Let my lady be praised!" His punch was too fast for her to dodge... and what strength. He'd sent her flying back and slamming into a scaffolding. Ren was by her side quickly, pulling her out of the rubble, and they both nodded at each other.

"Cut off the head?" Nora started, a saying Ren and she stuck with.

"The body follows." He finished.

The teens charged in, pinning him in from opposite sides. But he didn't look worried, he flourished his hands as if to welcome their challenge. Gladly, Nora would ensure he couldn't use his arms again.

That quickly proved to be a bold claim.

If he was the leader, then she could see why. She dodged a swing from his black appendage, retaliating immediately, but he saw this coming, slipping out of range to slash at Ren. If there was calculation, it was hidden behind snake-like strikes - Ren was forced to stay on his toes to avoid the sharp blades.

Nora pushed the man to run when she fired her bombs, but he was like a bug; skittering and hopping from each spot with ease and laughing louder with each failure.

Nora kept her fire trained on him even as he zipped around the battlefield, Ren doing his best to catch him where he might've slipped up. But he didn't make mistakes, as they quickly learned, just his speed was hard enough to follow. Nothing but a trail of pink ash was left in his wake, the whole time mocking them.

"Stay still!" She switched back to hammer mode, leaping at the man as he skidded on the ground. The attacker leapt toward her then, teeth bared wickedly as he aimed his arms at her. There were nozzles between the blades.

Nora sucked in a breath, her aura coating her body just as bullets flew. She let out a breath as the bullets rebounded, but that was opening her opponent needed, tackling and pinning her to the ground. But he didn't stop there.

The black appendage lunged down at her.

...was stopped quickly by Ren's Stormflowers.

The man jumped back when Ren fired on him, taking a distant landing. Ren engaged him, trading blows slash for slash. Nora pushed herself back to her feet but was too late to warn her friend: one of his guns was struck out of his hands, followed by a roundhouse kick that he'd been too late to shield himself from. Dazed, Ren didn't see the black appendage coming, and was struck beneath the jaw, sending him into the air.

"REN!" Nora cried, but she was too late to reach him. The man had grabbed hold, Ren's unconscious body motionless in that grip of his... so the black thing was his tail?

Nora seethed as she took a step forward, but the man held a finger up again. Their staredown held, Nora nervously waiting for his next move. He seemed to want to drag it out... for a moment. That creepy smirk expanded before he pointed his weapon at Ren.

"No!" Nora screamed, charging in.

That was her mistake.

Something struck her full in the face. Blood gushing out of her nose like she'd been hit with a steel glove. Then a second blow, to her stomach, the impact so hard she could only let out a soundless gasp. His free hand slapped Magnhild away, Ren's body swung at her, but it was not him that hit her.

It was something sharp.

Then the leader drove his boot into the chest, her body tumbled in the dirt and she gasped for air when she finally stopped.

 _Damn it..._ She groaned, both hands clenching her stomach. She felt like she would throw up, but more than that she felt tired... queasy.

But she couldn't be. She had to save Ren.

"Well, I'd love to stick around, but I'm afraid we have a schedule to meet!" The ecstatic fiend giggled, "Fear not, we'll shall return soon, as loyal followers we try to give and give endlessly!"

"No..." Nora was suddenly feeling weak, barely able to move as the caged villagers were taken away. Grimm and cloaks held back those who gave chase, but when it was clear no one would come after them, they turned tail. Their prey in tow.

"Be proud, little lady!" Nora heard his voice one final time, "Your friend is going to become a part of something beautiful! As shall the rest of our world one day! By the grace of our mistress, I, Tyrian Callows will revive her glorious worship! And then, she shall know of my undying love and loyalty to the way of the Daes Irae!"

He was gone, behind a torrent of laughter, the village slowly growing quieter save for the sound of burning homes. No. He couldn't get away. Not with Ren.

Nora tried to push to her feet, but her legs trembled weakly. And her body felt... wrong. Her vision was hazy, and the sudden need to throw up became a reality. She fell onto her side afterward, her legs and arms giving out.

She could move no more.

"She's injured, let's get her inside! And someone get the doctor!" One of them said.

"No... m-my Renny..." She quailed weakly, his visage slowly vanishing in the veil of night, and tears took up the last of her vision.

Shortly after, there was only darkness.

* * *

 **I told myself I'm gonna take a break after finishing the last arc.**

 **I wrote this the very next day.**

 **MUUUUSE!**

 **Anyway, we're getting right into the third arc, The Blood Sabbath arc. And while this chapter was relatively short, this time I got around to introducing all the new people. Ah well, most of them.**

 **But getting this chapter out is honestly good, it means I'll have the muse going for a while. And if i work hard every day, I may be able to have six chapter written and ready before upload day.**

 **I was reading my pal PhantomScribe's fics, as well as LaughingLefou's and I realized there was an aspect of Jaune that I might not have explored that much. His light-hearted side. So in this arc, though it will be serious, it's not quite as dark as the previous arc.**

 **I guess I tend to overlook the shit I put him through. Like am I trying to turn him into an edgelord?**

 **"You don't understand my pain! I must kill Cinder for revenge!"**

 **Noooo...**

 **In other news, I just got over a sickness. And would't you know it... I catch said sickness the very day I got a three day weekend and I only feel somewhat better today. But I have to work 14 hours tomorrow.**

 **My balcony is suddenly looking quite friendly.**

 **ISA**

* * *

 **Omake:** Cuz we got Money Now

The Konyu Festival.

Oscar marveled at people scouring this little big world like bees in the nest, and his nose caught smells in the air. Colors of many kinds illuminated the night, making it all feel almost like fireworks. From the buttery fried foods to more exotic fruity foods, and somehow those scents flourished together to create a cacophony of choices for the patrons.

Oscar grinned happily as he rubbed his stomach, he'd already had more than enough to eat.

The servers had been so nice... and pretty too. He'd made sure to tip them well, they deserved it.

Besides, a hundred lien was nothing

He certainly hadn't expected Jaune and Amber to put a trip together so quickly, but then with four hundred and fifty thousand lien in their hands, they could honestly do anything. They'd gotten their things packed, Jaune's family and all, and they got on the next ship ride to Mistral.

He didn't expect Jaune to give him an equal share, he honestly would have taken nothing, but the blonde insisted. Helped him create his own bank account and everything.

He smiled giddily as he looked at the bags in his hands, a collection of books and writing materials - things he wasn't often able to get back home. And today he was able to get all of it without a worry for spending too much!

He'd even bought new clothes, he didn't mind his old ones, but they'd been too damaged to use again. Right now, he had a green scarf around his neck and an open gray vest over a short-sleeved shirt that hugged his body nicely. Last were his dark green cargo pants, tucked into brown boots suited for travel and battle.

He'd felt so cheeky just walking in those stores, knowing he could buy any and however many books, clothes and other stuff he wanted! He was on top of the world!

To his left people gathered up, two men standing atop twirling poles burning at the ends. They flipped, spun, balanced one another in perfect execution - one even put the fire in his mouth, drawing it back out with the fire still going strong.

To his right, the music played. A combo of whistling wind flutes and traditional drums, creating a bouncy beat for everyone to dance to. He bobbed his head to the sound, children's laughter resounding all around him.

It was all amazing.

A festival wouldn't have been his first choice to go to, but after being here, he was glad the choice wasn't his.

Now that he'd bought everything he wanted, he just needed to catch up with the Jaune and the others.

But, where were they?

"Ayyy! Dollar, dollar bills, ya'll!"

That was one.

Oscar looked up, and sure enough the darker skinned half of his companions stood atop a setup shop, holding her arms out as if to absorb the air into her. Bags hung off her arms and she wore a pretty mistralean dress and matching shades.

Oh shit, he could see her -

"Get at me, world!" She called out with not a single ounce of shame, turning many people's attention on her, "I run this town now! And I'm about to buy the hell out of this place! Cuz shiiit... I've got money now!"

"We know! You said it twelve times since you got here!" Someone yelled out.

 _So much for keeping a low profile._ Oscar thought, making sure to keep from looking at her from that angle. He quirked his eyebrow as the girl leaned forward, keeping balance... somehow... while calling out to someone.

"Hey Jaune, what'd you buy!?"

Oscar looked to where she waved.

And nearly palmed his face.

He was pristine, showing off a fine white suit and fedora and matching shoes, white shades over his eyes and a cane in one hand. The music in the air was just right as he entered the scene - two women on his arm, he challenged the world and made all other festival-goers step aside.

"What did I buy?" He said, striking a pose that accidentally struck one of the women beside him, knocking her out, "I bought a one way to ticket to party! No stops! No refunds!"

And it seemed the festival itself agreed, a big man suddenly stepping onto a podium to get the entire world energized. "You hear that, everyone? Let's show these tourists, all of them, how Mistral keep joy in the hearts of the people! Let's celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?"

"Why, celebration of course!"

The music upped in tempo and the fountain in the center of the courtyard burst to life. Water glittered off the dust that shined throughout and suddenly a parade of dancers and performers were out and about.

Jaune and Amber danced like the maniacs they were, and the rest of the world indulged them. Kids danced with their parents, drunkards partied with their mates, Men danced with beautiful belly dancers showing off entirely too much...

 _My innocence! It burns!_ Oscar shielded his young eyes. Was this why his aunt never took him to Mistral at night!?

 _Uh, it's a little um..._ _ **wild**_ _at night, honey._

Wild!? This was a lot more than just wild!

"Money, bitches! I've got money!" Amber cheered, throwing bills into air without a care. And people happily jumped after it. Some people even started fighting over it! How could everyone still dance and party like this was okay!?

Weaving through the crowd, Oscar tried his hardest not to touch anything he shouldn't. And for the most part, he accomplished so... until he ran smack into a man in a toga. His body jiggled... everywhere.

And Oscar's mouth had been open.

"Whoa, chill kid!" The man gently moved him back before resuming his dance, "I'm flattered but I'm not your mama!"

Oscar's legs trembled, his mouth agape as the horror of what just occurred burned an eternal image in his brain. One hand dragged down his tongue, hoping the friction would help him forget the foreign tastes on his tongue.

Sweat and... ketchup!?

"Jaune! Amber!" He rushed forward, hoping to the find the ones inciting the madness. He saw them standing on the platform that had... somehow... gotten there but couldn't get through the thicket of bodies.

Squaring his legs, the boy leapt up and flipped over the crowd, people cheering at his feet, he landed squarely on the podium.

Someone held up a 10.

"Hey, Oscar! Lookin' good!" Amber took notice of him, and before he knew it his hands were in hers and she was moving him to the music, "Dance with me!"

"A-Amber! Isn't this getting a little crazy!?"

"Of course I wore sunscreen!"

"We aren't at the beach!"

He managed to squeeze out of her grasp, Amber was beyond saving. Instead he went after Jaune as he was shot down by a belly dancer.

"Damn it, thought I had a chance!" His leader palmed his forehead.

"Jaune, why are you trying to pick up girls right now?" Oscar asked, "Better question actually, why are you trying to pick up girls when you look like a pimp?"

"I like to wear white sometimes! You know everybody enjoys a good White Knight."

Jaune then looked at the reader knowingly.

"Jaune, this is getting out of hand!" Oscar ducked as something flew over his head, grimacing when a pair of panties struck his cheek, "Mistral isn't what I thought it would be! I don't know if we should -

"I bought the new Gamestation and VSquare One!" Jaune held up the package, caressing it lovingly, "Now I can finally play Undiscovered 4 and Grave Robber on crossplatform!"

Amber landed expertly next to Jaune an instant later.

"I bought clothes! And make-up! And other girly shit!" Amber showed them her nails as she danced with Jaune, "And check out my kickass mani pedi, how do you fit a dragon on a fingernail? I dunno! All I know is it was four hundred lien, which is outrageous but shiiiit, I've got money now!"

"What did you buy Oscar!?" Jaune asked, enjoying himself all too much.

"I bought... books."

Jaune and Amber looked at him with their mouths agape, like he'd grown a third head or something. "Wait, that's it?" they said in unison.

Oscar looked confused. "I mean, yeah, that's all I wanted."

"I literally ordered a Yacht from online last night, fifteen thousand lien! We don't even own any docking space for a yacht! You could buy so much more, Oscar!" Amber said.

"Yeah, you gotta think outside the box!" Jaune said, "I made reservations at the La' Circa de Creme tonight, but it's gonna be super expensive. Entrees are like a hundred lien."

He and Amber looked at one another, then grinned, linking arms as they pointed at the sky. "But shiiiiit, we got money now!"

"Well maybe I just wanted books... what's wrong with just buying that?" Oscar groaned, sticking close to them as bodies began to rub together. But his two companions shook their heads at him.

"Jaune, why did you let him join our team?"

"I'm heavily reconsidering."

"And _I'm_ standing right here." Oscar grumbled, stepping back as Amber put her best foot forward, taking Oscar in her arms as the line formed.

"Should we honestly be spending this much?" Oscar asked, moving with the music as he lead the train, "I mean, I know we're celebrating and all but..."

"Heck yeah, Oscar, we just got paid 450,000 lien a week ago! It'd be a crime _not_ to spend it! Now get a move on, I want those hips working!"

Oscar shrugged away, unsure of what the woman meant by that. But she didn't seem to care, the people train danced on and on and Oscar could only guess where they were headed.

"We might as well have a little fun, right?" Jaune said with a smile, standing next to him, "Don't always wanna dwell on the bad stuff."

Oscar didn't disagree with that, it made sense logically. They'd just faced death and all its attempts on Grey Island, why immediately get back to work? Jaune and Amber deserved a break.

It was just that, even if he was enjoying it, he didn't think that he should.

"You'll wanna cheer up, you don't want to ruin her good mood," Jaune gestured to Amber as the line turned around, he then gave Oscar a smile, "Trust me."

Oscar nodded, looking between Jaune and Amber. "You must really love her if you're willing to indulge her like this."

Jaune lost all poise, stammering so hard it looked like he'd turn into jelly. "L-L-love? You've got the w-wrong idea, Oscar!"

"Right, my mistake." Oscar shook his head as he watched Jaune rub his head. He was a horrible liar.

But if they were meant to have fun, then he'd just have to do so. They'd have a lot of work to do in the future - moving, getting a house... and Oscar still had to work up the courage to contact his parents. It was a lot of work ahead.

Jaune was right.

Today was good day to just cut loose!

"After we dance, I'm gonna buy out every seat at the Space Battles: The Aura Awakens movie! In every theatre!" He proclaimed loudly.

His cheeks reddened at drawing such attention, but he felt a lot better about it as people cheered. It only added onto their exuberance. He felt Jaune push him forward with a laugh. "That's what I'm talking about! Hurry up let's catch the line! Then its popcorn and candy for dinner!"

Oscar ran off with him, losing himself in a temporary but exhilarating world.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:** How I feel to What I Say

* * *

"Raaah!"

Jaune inhaled as his hands coiled into fists, squaring his legs as he focused not on the cool morning outside, but of the warm pool inside his body. He could feel it - aura swam his stomach, whirling like a running mixer. Step one wasn't hard; just getting aura into motion was simple.

It was everything afterward that presented difficulty.

His core tightened, ordering his aura to spread through him. It was _his_ weapon. His tool. He had total control, he just need to assert that control and maintain it.

Jaune saw his point of focus, singling out a tree from amongst its brethren. His brain, his eyes, and as a result his aura, all stayed on it - all else faded into darkness around him. Sweat creased his brow, and he fought to ignore it dribbling down his face.

 _Stay focused. Keep it flowing._

He spread his arms out, moving with the flow of the aural river within. There, he could feel it, spreading thinly just under his skin. But he had to get it out, he'd done it before - now he just needed to do it again.

He remembered the many fights back on the island, where he'd pushed his aura to the absolute limit to protect himself. Yes, he could make his aura defend him, shield him from harm.

But now he needed its strength. The power behind it.

If he could force his aura out... maybe his semblance would finally reveal itself.

The energy molded against his body. He could hold it, he knew he could... It was slow, but steady. And he could feel it leaking, loosening the lock inside his body so it could finally come free.

The boy heard a sound... a quick flick. A spark of electricity. A rush of power filling him up.

He opened his eyes.

"Gah!" He cried, falling to his hands and knees as he took a breath. It was like everything he'd had a hold on was suddenly ripped out of his body, and suddenly the he was aware of the cold early morning as it pricked at his skin. The heat produced from his aura had gone with the power itself.

"DAMN IT!" Jaune slammed his fist, ignoring the little pebbles that stabbed his knuckles. He wanted the pain, it was a better feeling than nothing.

The frame had shattered, his control and focus... all gone. Just like last time, and all the times before.

 _I'm still holding my breath._ Jaune realized, taking in the air he'd restricted. _But it's not like I know a better way to do it._

Another attempt down the drain, one he'd really felt he'd had. It was always in his grasp, however brief, and then just gone! Like it had never even been there!

Jaune punched the ground again. He knew he had it in him, he could see the hump he was trying to get over. Like the mountains in the great distance, except he was already near the peak and was struggling to get over it. The boy closed and opened his fists, hoping to find some trace of the warmth there.

No such luck.

But this was aural basics. The bare basics of it. Simply wrestling control of his aura so that he could use it throughout his body. Perhaps it was an aged technique that no one really used anymore, but it wasn't hard either... so what was the issue here?

And he'd even tried a harder, but more rewarding approach. Aura materialization, a hard and nearly exclusive technique to famed Hunters that could turn his aura into a physical form. Extra weapons, defensive shields, sword beams - there was a lot he could theoretically do.

He should've known he didn't have the control necessary to accomplish either.

They took years of experience, techniques that people who started training at the right age would have access to by now. Unfortunately, it wasn't the same for him.

It was becoming increasingly clear that without a foundation, he wasn't going to get anywhere.

But even he didn't really understand what that meant. He used his aura in fights, but it was primarily defensive. But unfortunately, he wasn't good at projecting it instantly. And even then, with too much pressure, it shattered, and he had to build it again. Did that mean he had to start from the ground up?

Or was there some fundamental aspect he was missing?

Books would not teach him. As much as he thought they would, he should've known that no book could tell him how to control the power of the soul.

Not even experts really understood how things like Aura, dust and semblances really worked.

The boy lay on the ground, staring up at the grey-blue expanse above slowly becoming brighter as time rolled by. None of this was working, he couldn't properly project his aura... which meant his semblance was still out of reach. He just didn't understand.

He knew what it meant to fight. To survive. And maybe those lessons were harshly learned but, in the end, he'd come out fine, right?

No.

What good was he as a fighter if he always came out bloodied and beaten? He had to learn how to defend himself. Sheer brutality may have worked on the bandits, but it was nothing compared to people with aura and training.

The day would come when he'd fight people like that. And right now, Jaune was convinced he would not come out the victor if such a scenario came true.

So how? How did he find the means to draw the power of the soul?

He didn't know. And honestly, he didn't know who to ask, either. His first thought was Haven; who better to talk to than a Huntsman? But he couldn't. Civilians, combat experienced or not, were not allowed on campus without express permission.

Not to mention the explanations Jaune would have to go through being a citizen with his aura unlocked. It was too much to have to deal with right now.

In Vale, he might've gotten away with it, but Mistral held fast to its traditions. Not exactly a good first impression to knock out people just doing their jobs just to essentially invade a school.

The young warrior sighed, getting to his feet. He wanted to keep going, he wanted to try again. But he was already drifting off, and he'd rather not have Amber berate him for falling asleep outside again. He turned to head back inside...

Then back around again.

Jaune charged the aura in his body, throwing out his hands in focus for the umpteenth time.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Hey Pam - er, Martha. Sorry."

The desk woman rolled her eyes, stamping papers with that cold glare she always wore. Forever angry, this one. Did she really not expect to not be mistaken when Pam was her twin sister?

What's more, they were apparently quad. And all of them worked as receptionists in the AC company of every Kingdom.

There had to be someone pulling the strings behind that.

"Good afternoon, Jaune," She said curtly, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, um, mostly I just need an update for the mission board, can you...?"

Jaune had barely held out his scroll before it was rudely snatched away, the woman grumbling some manner of profanities under her breath. Jaune settled the urge to snap back.

 _Urgh, I should've let Amber punch you!_

"Twenty minutes." She then said, and from there she was content to ignore him. Fine with him. So Jaune idled about the building, weaving past the groups of people roaming around.

The Mistral division Archivist division was a lot bigger than Vale's.

The walls had interactive map projections on them, perfect for planning joint ventures and getting rough estimates on travel time and dangers along certain routes. And above, on the round ceiling were depictions of ancient structures, people and deities - carefully woven together in way that could only have been done by hand.

Jaune brushed his hand along the edge of the astrolabe, the huge stellar calendar that took up the middle of the building. Apparently, it had been around for thousands of years, made from a combination of dust and bronze that made it so that it couldn't rust.

It was supposed to have been originally a part of some library, buried long ago in the Shishinn desert in Vacuo.

All this and so much more made up the Mistral Archivist division, perhaps the most popular of all four kingdoms. And it showed.

Even his first time at this division, he'd seen that there were _noticeably_ more archivists than in Vale. All around him, groups of people congregated in planning for their next venture.

Mistral was also the most fruitful when it came to discovery, precisely because of the success rarity. In a land filled with Grimm and bandit tribes spread throughout the landscape, however, unfortunately many people didn't return.

Mountains and jungles were treacherous, fallen civilizations building up a great portion of Anima - with some areas left totally unexplored because of the dangers present. Funnily enough, none of this turned people away - it was instead pretty much a self-functioning market.

Not just treasure hunters and archaeologists, there was even a separate division for land procuration and bounties. And boy, wasn't Anima rife with those...

People even talked about a Dragon Grimm somewhere in the south. Though they also said that those who see it never came back.

 _Then where do the stories come from?_ Jaune shook his head with a chuckle, stopping before a map. He'd seen it before, but studying it now brought a lot of old locations back to him.

Arciel bridge, just an oversight to various lakes in the south. Toltana, a huge ancient city built in a trench that was said to hold some special treasure. One that no one had found yet.

There was even a Temple of Gaia here, right near the cutoff between Anima and Sanus. He'd made a note to visit it at some point, but such a journey would take weeks - best left on the backburner for now.

"Bro, I'm telling you, I saw her! She's real!"

Curiously Jaune looked over his shoulder, three men were talking by the giant astrolabe. One was exuberant about the subject, his teammates not so much.

"Of course she's real, its sodding Raven Branwen!" " His fellow responded flippantly, red hair covering one eye, ""But there is no chance you saw her, she'd have killed you on the spot."

"Well, I was obviously hiding, you think I just stood around?" The excited boy explained, "They must have been coming back from somewhere because they weren't in the Demon Reach."

The tallest one of the group shook his head. "You are so full of it, Neptune."

The boys kept going on about it, but by then Jaune had heard all he needed to hear.

 _Raven Branwen..._

Jaune had come to learn quickly that you didn't live in Anima and _not_ know about her. At first, he thought she was some kind of idol, perhaps a movie star or something. Oh, the ironic truth.

She was a bandit. And if that hadn't left a bad taste in his mouth, then it was that she was a former _Huntress._ Now she was current chieftain of the Branwen, which he'd come to learn was the most infamous bandit tribe in recent years. Why?

Because of Raven.

That got Jaune thinking, who would _choose_ such a lifestyle?

He understood that violence was necessary in the outside world, there were Grimm and people that would try to rob and kill. But bandits actively sought conflict in the pursuit of not just survival, but dominance. The same applied for other tribes, and Jaune supposed he should be happy they weren't all one collective group.

The bandits even killed each other, some tribes totally wiped out. All because there was no one out there to stop it.

Historically, the Branwen consistently came out on top, though. Amazing for what was one of the oldest ones in recorded history.

What a chain. A historical hierarchy of bandit tribes with its own set of rules and expectations to adhere to. A code, even.

Territory was to be respected and all violators would see a member of their tribe honorably executed. Chieftains paid respects to other chieftains when on their territory, and of course, the natural rule of an eye for an eye. Though there was much more to it than that.

He'd never had a run in with the Branwen but had seen and interacted with others. They seemed to range from attacking on sight, to uncaring so long as you were moving on. It wasn't uncommon to walk through a village that had just been razed.

That was considered _normal._

It almost made Jaune wonder how world governments could sit by as villages were attacked and brutalized. Knowing that people, who lived in the same country they did, would be getting killed and sometimes worse for someone else's benefit.

But it was the law of the wild. The kingdoms did not own those parts of Anima so _technically_ they were doing nothing wrong.

It had just become accepted that way.

And even if Jaune couldn't ever agree with it, he doubted it would ever be in his, or anyone's power to change a law that no one actively complained about.

The boy headed back to Martha, who readily handed his scroll back to him, giving her a thank you before departing. As he exited the doors, his mind wandered again. He wasn't looking forward to more training this afternoon, not because he didn't want to do it, but because he wondered what progress he would even make.

He needed help. There was no getting around it. But as much as he thought on it, he couldn't come up with anyone he knew. He dared not ask his parents, not after what he already put them through.

Yet for some reason when the thought about it, his mind strayed again... to the boys talking about the Branwen, to the Branwen themselves...

Raven.

She was feared. Said to be ruthless and unwavering against anyone. Felt no regret for the villages her people destroyed, not even for the women or children there only by circumstance. So powerful that even trained Huntsmen refused her bounty, saying no amount of money was worth it.

The kind of person Jaune might face in the future, especially if he wanted to be a hero.

...

No, it was a silly idea. A foolish idea. Hopelessly suicidal.

And yet the mere consideration of it, even as he tried to move his thought to other things... it never went away.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Jaune walked through the door.

Just in time to see something headed his way.

The end of the cane was surprisingly quick, but he was quicker. Jaune ducked and spun on reaction, his assailant flying over him. Though he missed his mark, the attacker righted himself before landing, even if he did stumble a bit.

"Sneak attacks are better from behind." Jaune grinned, even as Oscar pouted and slung the cane over his shoulder.

"I thought I had you..." He groaned, following Jaune back into the house.

"Maybe one day." Jaune chuckled, following him. He'd honestly forgotten all about Oscar's weapon, a good choice considering he was learning from Amber. He didn't have much fondness for sharp weapons, but he'd taken to the cane happily.

Whatever worked.

"Where were you all day?" Amber asked from the couch, laying in her shorts and plain gray top, "Its sunset."

"A walk. A really _long_ walk." It wasn't a lie, but Jaune just didn't feel like explaining. He leaned on the counter, somehow feeling more tired now than he felt outside. He'd needed the walk, honestly.

He'd had a lot to think about.

"Oh, you went to the library?" Oscar perked up, "I should've asked you to get me some old scrolls..."

"How did -" Jaune realized instantly, his voice became sterner, "Oscar."

He seemed to realize his error. "S-sorry. It just happens sometimes, like proximity or something..."

Granted, it wasn't as big a deal as Jaune was making it out to be. It wasn't Oscar's fault, it was simply an application of his ability. One that he didn't yet have total control of. Even if it did feel invasive, he was making progress in controlling it.

 _At least one of us is improving._ Jaune sighed, resigned to just lean on the counter and gripe about his sucky life. He'd thought over a lot on that _walk_ of his... and he'd come to his decision. The only problem was, how did he tell Amber?

He looked at Oscar, who returned the look with confusion. Jaune widened his eyes, glancing over at his partner and then back at Oscar. Upon realization, the younger boy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jaune asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just tired. I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Hey!" Amber called out as the boy left, "You were supposed to watch the horror movie marathon with me!"

"I'm thirteen!"

"Goody-goody." Amber shook her head. And then he was gone, everything silent other than the television. But even with that breaking the otherwise still air, Jaune couldn't help but feel like something was pulling him toward Amber.

Well, something _was,_ he just wished it didn't.

But when he sat there, looking at her, he wondered just how this conversation was going to go. It brought Jaune back to the days he first met Amber, and how hard it was just to talk to her on that old, narrow road.

Now it was easy - he could talk to her about anything. And she was always giving him advice or correcting him if he slipped up.

What he needed to talk to her about now was nothing short of insane. Of course, he already knew she wouldn't be okay with it. But he didn't need her approval... he needed her acceptance. And that would not come easily.

But so stripped for options, Jaune didn't have another choice.

Yes, it was out of the way, but if he played his cards right, he could benefit from it. Swallowing hard, Jaune turned to his partner.

"Amber?"

"Yeah?"

For some reason her response shot his confidence down like a hunting rifle. She sounded so calm and relaxed, like everything in life was good. But could he blame her? They had a nice home, great jobs, he was living with two very great friends - no enemies, no stresses, they could live every day without worry.

And he was about to ruin that.

"Uh, can I ask you something?"

She looked at him, an eyebrow rose. "You always ask that. You can just _ask_ me, Jaune."

The blonde sat next to her, facing her instead of looking away. Her eyes were on him, and _only_ him... and those golden-brown orbs felt like they swirled as he looked into them. This close, he barely managed to keep his gaze away from her skin, which just looked so smooth and warm.

Her shirt left little to the imagination, from the smooth neck to the swell of her breasts behind her shirt, nothing else underneath. She had strong legs, and hands that looked delicate to the touch. He wondered what they felt like...

What was he going to say again?

"Jaune."

"Hm?" Jaune came back, "Sorry. I guess what I wanted -

He'd seen her lips then, no, he'd seen them many times before... but not like this. Not so full, not until she'd licked her lips to wet them just now...

"I just... I..."

"Yeah?"

Her voice, so casual... yet silvery. Like the close female friend he'd always wanted, or like one of his sisters. No. this was a different feeling, she wasn't his sister.

He didn't _want_ her to be his sister.

"Is it the nightmares?"

No, that wasn't an issue. Not often anyway. She'd helped him through that... she'd helped him through a _lot_ of things. She'd been there to pick him up whenever he fell, and even when it looked like the red woman would consume him and he needed hope, it was her that came to mind.

 _She's your best friend,_ Jaune reminded himself, _she'll understand._

So why couldn't he just say it!?

"I just wanted to..."

"I'm listening, Jaune. Whatever you have to say, go on and say it."

It was a choice he'd been thinking on for a while. All day today. And he didn't know when or how to confront her about it. But she'd asked him to be honest with her, always - so he would. Jaune decided to just let it happen, speak without thinking, consequences be damned.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

She stared at him blankly. Taken aback, even. Jaune imagined he wore her expression the same way - he hadn't meant for that to come out. "Wh - I... Jaune -

"To the festival!"

He hadn't meant to scream, and she jolted just as he did. And her confused look, surprised by how he'd acted made him think to explain himself. "You know how Mistral always has something going on? A small festival is tomorrow night, supposed to be celebrating the Four Gods or whatever... so... I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Oh... that's what you meant..."

Why did she sound so despondent? Had he said something wrong? He was pouring his heart out here. "What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing, nothing," She shook her head, "Sure, Oscar would love -

"No."

She stopped again, and Jaune was surprised about how firm he sounded. He wanted to take it back, but he also knew this was the best way to tell her the truth.

 _Is it the best way? Or are you just too scared?_ The traitorous part of Jaune argued, but it went ignored.

"Just you and me, like usual?"

And again, her response wasn't immediate, and Jaune started to fear for the worst. Not even realizing how his nerves seeped into his skin, and if he hadn't such a tight grip on his jeans, they'd have been freely shaking.

His heart warmed when a beautiful and, dare he say it, _excited_ smile spread on her face. "That sounds great Jaune, I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Of course, it sounds fun! Let's do it." She nodded, clapping her hands together, "I'm working in the morning, but I'll be back way before the festival starts."

"Uh, um... okay, I'll pick you up at -" Jaune paused, palming his face as Amber burst into laughter.

"I dunno if you noticed, but we live together, Jaune."

"Thanks for the reminder, I couldn't have realized it better myself."

As embarrassing as it was, it didn't feel quite so bad. He'd made Amber laugh. It was easier to handle humiliation so long as he got that.

"Alright, you suave courter, you," Amber got up, "I'm gonna go find an outfit to wear. I'd expect nothing less of my date?"

Jaune nodded. "I'll dress to impress."

And she beamed again, like he'd made her day somehow. "Awesome... then I'll uh... yeah, be right back!"

She rushed upstairs, and he wondered if it was only his imagination that he heard some girly squeal.

It probably just him overthinking.

But he was going on a date with Amber. Maybe not a _real_ one, but he'd take it. He looked down at his feet, crossed on the couch with a smile.

A smile that quickly fell.

* * *

 **So close…**

 **Not much to say now, this is yet another setup chapter, and we've got one more before the main plot begins. This arc is longer than the previous so we gotta get in some of that downtime before the plot takes over.**

 **Thanks so much for the comments on Jaune and Amber, their dynamic is my favorite part of writing this fic. And it seems you all enjoy it as much as me, so you are in for a treat in the next chapter!**

 **Fav/follow and consider leaving a review, I always appreciate feedback. And I'll see you all in the next one.**

 **ISA**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:** Lamb Game between Male and Female

* * *

"This one...?"

Jaune mumbled this and more to himself - more than he probably realized. The stark contrast of color with his jeans was his weakness. What went with dark blue? White? Black?

Should he have been wearing a dress suit?

"The white one looks good, kinda makes you stick out, you know?" Oscar said, Jaune catching his eyes in the mirror, "Hm... black could work too, but white just seems to be your color."

 _Amber likes black._ Jaune was tempted to say, but he then wondered what he was worried for. Why was he trying to impress her? They were just going to hang out tonight, that was all.

He didn't even know why he was taking this so seriously...

"You should take this pretty seriously," Oscar noted, "It's a date after all."

"I told you about reading my mind." Jaune said, miffed.

"I wasn't, you just told me."

Jaune sighed.

"I mean, what's wrong with wanting to look good? If I was going out with someone, I'd want to look as nice as possible."

It's not that he didn't want to look nice. It was that he was looking nice for an occasion that was nothing but a lie. He liked Amber, but certainly not the way Oscar thought. They were friends. That was all.

 _Besides, why would she be into me, anyway?_

Amber liked to go out on the town and have fun, Jaune did that with her all the time. This was no different, just them enjoying a day off together and having fun. As friends.

"Are you gonna try to kiss her?"

Red flamed Jaune's face as he whipped on his young teammate, stammering for an immediate response. "N-n-no! Why would I do that?"

"My aunt said that's what guys should do on the first date," Oscar stated as a matter-of-factly, "You kiss the girl at the end, that way she knows you want to see her again. It's like a finishing move... or something."

"I'm not going to kiss her because I don't like her that way," Jaune faced the mirror again. He knew what this occasion was for, as ashamed as he was to admit it.

But it had to be done. He had to make Amber understand. This would soften the blow... hopefully.

"Speaking of family, what about your parents?" Jaune asked, he knew the answer already, but it was his best means of getting the attention off himself.

The boy wilted, as he usually did, choosing to look at his jeans instead. "I - I can't... not yet."

"When then?" Jaune threw on his shirt, "It's been a couple of months now, you can't wait forever."

"I know... I just," Oscar stammered, looking for an answer, "I just don't know what to say. I don't know if I can face them now."

"You have to face them. They're your parents. You owe them that... and more."

Jaune knew that truth all too well. He remembered the day he told his parents what he was pursuing, his father ever stoic but Jaune learned to interpret his mother's reactions as similar, just hidden. His mother on the other hand was frantic, and it had taken days for her to come to terms with it.

They never wanted it for him, but it was what he wanted. And they accepted that... even if it hurt them. He couldn't say for sure if Oscar's family would be the same but that didn't matter. It wasn't about the answer. It was about being upfront with them.

A stinging irony in the case of what Jaune needed to do tonight.

"I sent them a letter, told them I was okay." Oscar said, "But that was it - I didn't meet them in person. I don't know if I'm ready."

"You'll have to be. And soon," Jaune said sternly, "I want you to stay, but not while your parents don't know what happened with you. They deserve to know."

In retrospect, Jaune wondered if it was a mistake to leave it to Oscar. It would've been all too easy to just take him there himself. But it was a battle Oscar needed to face alone, it would help him grow in the long run. He'd been patient this long but couldn't afford to wait longer.

"I'll leave it to you. But you _have_ to do it. You've got a month, okay?"

"Okay..."

Jaune nodded, looking the boy's downcast face. He felt a stab in his chest, but through that feeling, knew he'd done the right thing. Still, its not like he'd meant to put him down. "Hey, no frowning. You've gotta help me get through tonight, right?"

"Right," Oscar patting his cheeks, shaking himself free of a somber mood, "Gotta make sure you're ready for your date."

"It's not a - ugh, whatever. How do I look?"

Jaune looked at himself, unsure of his presentation. Amber was a country girl - not about fancy dinners or expensive plays. She appealed to simplicity, and so he'd dressed for that. Okay, maybe he wanted to a _bit_ of an impression.

A black jacket with white sleeves, a sleek emblem on the back and shoulders. A plain grey shirt underneath and dark blue jeans. Rounded up with his white shoes, he liked to think he looked good without seeming like he was trying too hard.

Why was all this so complicated?

"In Amber's words: Bangable." Oscar joked.

"Very funny," Jaune laughed, "She is a terrible influence on you."

"Hey, Jaune! You ready!?" Someone pounded at the door. And somehow it wasn't the loud racket that got his heart pumping, or her voice. But the call to destiny, of knowing that now there was no turning back.

 _Unless I jump out the window..._

Jaune swallowed, chastising himself as he adjusted a tie that wasn't there. He had to be calm, did he really want to answer the door nervously?

"Your princess awaits." Oscar motioned, pushing Jaune to the door.

And the blonde swallowed harder, sure that he was sweating. Did he have an excuse? He was sick! No, Amber would take him anyway. His mother is in the hospital? Joy Arc _put_ people in the hospital, not the other way around.

And it was in searching for these escapes that Jaune hadn't realized he was inches from the door, the only defense between himself and sure demise. There was no more time to think, and he wouldn't keep Amber waiting. Opening the door, he was met first with her smile. Then he saw everything else.

 _Wow..._

Dressed to impress she had.

Her top was pure white, with sleeves that hung off the arms. It was loose, it let her flesh breathe and the contrast between it and her chocolate skin managed to mold together like she was sculpted that way.

Black jeans hugged her round hips, curving and tracing down legs where he found her sleek white sandals. Casual but… stunning.

Of course, he'd seen all that in a second, where his eyes truly lingered was her face.

Her hair was tied in a lovely low bun, strands of hair waved down one side of her face. Giving her this purposely uneven, womanly aura that made her feel unapproachable. It put her looks on display - brightening orbs of molten caramel and sweet lips, pink and glossy.

She looked… she was so...

"Whoa Amber, you look great!" Oscar said from behind, "Doesn't she Jaune?"

"Yeah…" Jaune mumbled, eyes glanced away. She looked incredible. She really did. All he wanted to do was look at her.

But he couldn't.

It hurt to know that she'd dressed this nice for him.

"Well, let's get a move on then!" She said excitedly, almost bouncing where she stood, "We've gotta see the parade before it ends!"

Jaune let himself smile, he needed to, for Amber's sake. He met her eyes, glad to see she smiled wider when he did. "Yeah, this'll be fun, let's go."

"Alright, Oscar," Amber tugged Jaune, linking her arm in his, "Leave the door unlocked. Stay up late and spoil your dinner with ice cream and cake. Oh, and you definitely don't have to brush your teeth before bed."

"I'll be a true rebel," Oscar rolled his eyes, "Have fun, you guys. Use protection."

Jaune groaned as Amber laughed. "We won't bring home any babies, we've got you, right?"

"I'm in stitches. Hurry up and go!" Oscar closed the door in their faces.

"Party pooper. Welp, come on hubby, lets hit the road!"

Jaune let her pull him along, unable to resist the joyous smile on her face. He knew what would need to be said by the end of tonight. He wasn't even close to ready.

But he owed Amber this night at least. So he'd make it the best he could.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

The bright lights greeted them as Jaune and Amber traversed the seamless crowd.

Even now, Jaune still awed at the particles of light that filled the air. Glowing warm colors in yellow, red and orange that lit up the evening like flying fire. It was a mass of people, an assortment of casual and traditional attire roamed about the streets.

Booths and shops were brimming, a grand assortment of games and smells to accompany them.

Floats were about the streets, and in the distance, Jaune could see one of a flying dragon. A few more of animal spirits whose bodies glowed from the dust that flew them. Dancers and performers lined the floats, interacting with the people and bursts of fireworks rocked the sky.

The fact that this was normal, that this happened frequently in Mistral, was what really sold it all.

Looking over to his partner, she was completely riveted. Her eyes shined with glee as they passed exotic performers, people passed them samples of food and even put flower garlands around their necks. She caught his eye once they reached the main street, and Jaune threw up a smile readily.

"What do you wanna do first?" he asked.

"I dunno... I've never been to a festival. At least not like this one."

Jaune thought for a moment. He caught a whiff of something. Fried... wheat? With soy and chicken, a mix of flavors that watered his mouth. And he knew very quickly what he wanted to do first. "Smell that?"

"What?" Amber paused, taking in a whiff of air for the scent he was talking about. Her face brightened as she mirrored his intentions.

"Whoa, that smells good!" Amber rushed him, "Well come on, I think it's over here!"

It wasn't much more than a stand; however, its base design wasn't its appeal. Three chefs were cooking up a storm on their iron griddles. The steam carried the scent and Jaune felt like his stomach was trying to claw itself out just to get it. Thankfully there wasn't a line and they got to the front right away.

The middle chef greeted them with a smile. "What will our lovely couple be having tonight?"

"Not a couple..." Jaune mumbled.

"I've never eaten this, so what can I expect?" his partner asked curiously.

The man looked at his two co-workers, a young excited young man and an older man who managed to see them with his eyes closed. All of them passed a knowing nod. "Tell you what, how about a surprise dish? On the house."

Amber gasped. "Really?"

"Sure, maybe it'll snap your boyfriend out of whatever funk he's in."

"We're not - I'm not..."

"Uh-huh, sure kid," The man's smile never fell, the younger chef laughing as Jaune crossed his arms. At this point, he wondered why he was being so defensive about it. Of course they'd look like a couple, who would believe them if they said otherwise?

And if it got them free food, then well, why was he complaining?

"Allergic to anything?" The cook asked.

"Nope." Jaune and Amber answered.

"Perfect, then boys, let's go all out!"

Amber was watched with awe, the men expertly frying and mixing together an assortment of vegetables, steam brought the whole thing to life, hitting their faces with heat and spice. The raw red pork was soon juicy and brown before they knew it. And when it was done, the whole thing looked immaculate. It was served in a bowl, a large one at that, and Amber took it in both hands.

"Uh... there is two of us, you know," Jaune said, and then he eyed the bowl, noticing how huge it was in Amber's hands, "You sure you gonna eat all that?"

"Better question," The cook said, "Are you going to let her eat all of that herself?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" It was only then that Jaune noticed there was not one, but two sets of chopsticks in the meal.

Oh.

"Hey, I said we aren't -

"Yeah kid, the smell of your denial is overpowering my food. Next!"

"But -

"Oh, quit complaining, Jaune," Amber nudged him, "We share food all the time anyway."

"I mean, yeah but..."

"But what? What's got you so uptight?"

It was a question he wanted to answer, and at the same time, didn't. But it was the fact that she pointed it out that Jaune's realized just where he'd slipped up. He was letting his frustration show.

They'd only just gotten here, was he really trying to ruin the night already?

"N-nothing," Jaune brightened, "Come on, let's eat. I'm starving."

They found a spot just outside the booth, a patch of grass cut off from the world. They watched people flock about the street, sitting to face each other as they took their chopsticks.

"Thanks for the food." The two put their hands together, closing their eyes as they said it. It was a weird custom, one Jaune had not seen used in Vale. But this was Mistral, the best way to fit in was to follow their traditions.

They ate in silence for the most part, save for the offhand comment on the food itself by Amber, and for the life of him Jaune didn't know what to say. How could he have fun, knowing how all of this would end? It made it so hard to look Amber in the face with a genuine smile.

Should he just do it now? Just get it out of the way?

It was too late for that now. They were already here, Jaune had lost any chance of telling her before any of this the moment he chickened out of telling her yesterday.

"I'm glad we're doing this."

Jaune looked at her curiously. "What?"

"I mean, it's been awhile since we got to hang out, you know?" Amber smile was small, but no less pure, "Between Oscar's training and work, I don't think I had much chance to spend time with you. You're usually working."

She wasn't wrong - Jaune reluctantly admitted it hadn't been on his mind, as caught up as he'd been in his training and work. They were good sedatives - between his night terrors and stress in general, it was easy to get lost in searching for ancient crypts and fighting bandits.

But that was all they were, a temporary escape.

"Sorry," Jaune said, "I know I work too much."

"You do. But I know why, so I can't say I blame you. Look, I'm not mad okay? I'm just happy we got to do this so... I guess what I'm saying is, thanks for making time for me."

Jaune didn't know why, but as sweet as it sounded, her words punched a hole in his chest. It's not like she was his responsibility, or some pet that he just decided to take care of. He did those things because he wanted to. Because he enjoyed these moments as much, if not more, than she did.

 _Then maybe I should start acting like it._

"I'd always make time for you. Always."

Her beautiful lips curled into a smile. That same amazing, comforting smile that warmed his chest on sight. To know that he caused that always felt so uplifting, like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. There was no greater reward to him.

"We'll do this more often, I promise."

"Jaune, it's not like you have -

"I'm serious."

His eyes didn't leave hers, Jaune didn't take her feelings or his words lightly. An Arc was only as good as his word. "We'll hang out more often, I promise."

And as they continued to eat, Jaune would still sneak a glance. Just to find her looking back. Then she would smile a little wider.

And so would he.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"What's that?"

But Amber was already ahead of Jaune, heading toward a huge dark tent with weird ornaments and designs about. It screamed wonder and intrigue, with candles of dust releasing wisps of light that bathed the tent in a spooky haze. A pair had exited the tent just as they arrived, giddy and whispering to each other.

Now Amber was _really_ curious.

When she stepped inside, she saw a woman, dressed in drapes and an ornate headpiece that held up her hair. Making her look much like a wizard or something. She looked calmly up as they entered, greeting them with a warm, toothy smile.

"Welcome, my dear...To Lady Timula's world of the foresight," She spread her arms, gesturing to the glowing dust that filled her tent, "Here, there is no secret I do not know. No lie I cannot see through. Let me read your palm, and I can tell you all the things I know about you. For a price, of course."

Foresight? Amber wondered. "What, like you can tell me the future?"

"Not quite." She smiled, "Rather, I can learn anything about you by simply reading your palm. And I assure you, I am never wrong."

Amber couldn't say she believed it, but then again, she had magic. Who was to say that she couldn't?

She looked at Jaune, who simply shrugged back. "We don't really lose anything if she's a sham."

Jaune sighed. "She is sitting right there, you know."

"I am not a sham, I assure you."

She'd see about that. Amber crossed her legs as she sat opposite of the woman, paying her before holding out her palm.

"Hmm, curious..." Timula mused, fingers gently tracing Amber's hand, "Very curious indeed."

"What is?"

"You have been burdened with something," She said knowingly, "A great power."

Amber's lips parted.

"You loathe it, despise it - you want to be freed of any responsibilities you have with it. You want a regular, normal life."

Whoa... was this woman for real? There was no way she could have known any of that. What then? A semblance possibly? No, Amber would have sensed her aura...

"This power... this great burden, I know exactly what it is, fair maiden."

"Um," Amber stammered, "Actually, I think that's enough..."

"You are -

"Really, I'm good! i don't need-

"An heiress!"

Amber paused, looking at the woman with shock. She barely got to respond before the seer continued, "For a long time your family put great expectations on you. Expecting you to take the reins of the business in your father's passing. Conflicted, you do not yet know what your path is and so you struggle to find the answer."

Timula nodded confidently, releasing Amber's hand as she interlocked her fingers together. "You see? My readings are always -

"Wrong!"

She faltered, visibly - Amber wondered if she had perhaps had a hernia in the three seconds it took to wipe away her surprise. "You almost had me, but looks like you're just a sham after all."

"Ah, you know, it's mostly a catchphrase - a way to draw customers... hahaha," The seer steadied herself, "However, this does not make my abilities any less real. I do not control the vision myself, rather, the spirits show me what they want me to see."

"Uh-huh, spirit worlds and ghosts and all that mumbo-jumbo," Amber waved her hand dismissively, but feeling playful she paid the woman again, "But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Try again, see if you'll do better."

"Of course, child," Timula grinned, sliding the cash into her sleeve, "You will see that my powers are real. Gifted to me by the dragon god, As'ha."

"Gifted to me by the dragon god, As'ha," Amber mocked, "Whatever, I don't need explanations. I need proof."

She took a glint of joy in the way the woman's eye twitched, giving her hand once again as she traced her palm. "Ah, amidst a struggle of death... you found the one you love."

 _Oh?_

"A farmer."

Amber burst out laughing. "That's zero-two in my favor, lady. You aren't a sham, huh?"

"Ah, A mere... miscalculation on my part!" Timula laughed nervously, "Actually, you have new life... it is inside you - a boy. You're happily married, and you want a large family that -"

"Hear that Jaune? I'm pregnant!" Amber snickered.

"Really? Congrats," Amber laughed louder as Jaune played along, "I mean shoot though... I could've sworn you told my mom that you're a virgin."

"Hey, you know what? I remember that too!"

Timula's reaction was priceless, Amber barely able to calm herself as the woman ran a hand over her forehead. Her smile was shaking, but too her credit she managed to keep a level head. But it was too late, the cracks had already shown. "D-don't count me out just yet! Your business career has been long and hard - but the fates saw fit to reward you. You own a company!"

"I literally don't know a damn thing about business."

"Erk," The woman's calm smile was cracking, "Ah, yes! Betrayal! Yes, a horrid betrayal has torn you up inside! A traumatic pain that you refuse to face!"

"You are reaching, lady."

"No, I am quite certain of it!" She stammered, "In the pursuit of love, you've taken many men to bed, fleeting satisfaction that you wish to be sated by a man who does not lust after you but loves you."

"Oh, I'm a whore now?" Amber feigned agony, "Oh Jaune, what is a business owning happily married mother heiress harlot with high family expectations like me ever going to do? Think of my reputation!"

"It's a nightmare!" Jaune joined her, pulling her into his arms as he laid his forehead on her shoulder, "We'll have to move! The kids will have to make new friends! Little Timmy is going to be so heartbroken!"

"Not little Timmy!"

Amber almost felt bad for her, seeing her visibly sweat and struggle. Anger seething behind closed lips, where Amber could only imagine she was grinding her teeth. Of course, she was a fake, a little disappointing, but for the sake of a laugh, it was worth the money. "I think I'm done - Jaune, give her a swing, maybe she'll predict that you like crossdressing and baby dolls."

"Eh, alright." Jaune shook his head but sat down anyway. The woman did look hesitant at first, red in her cheeks as she looked to contemplate doing so. But the third payment got her going, and Amber waited eagerly for her 'vision'.

"Oh..." The woman paled, "Oh no..."

Amber sighed. Why was she trying to sell this by acting afraid or something?

"It's a mirror, that's what I see in you," She said with passion, "You are separate beings, yet conjoined. Different, and all the same for it. Striving for power, its driven you to madness... the singular goal, it is she, and it will be your death!"

"Well, this was fun, but I think we've gotten our money's worth. Now this is just embarrassing," Amber hoisted Jaune up, "Come on, Jaune. This lady is a total quack."

"N-no! You mustn't! It shall be the end for you both, I'm cer -

Her voice vanished as they left the tent, Amber all too amused at Timula's totally one hundred percent accurate readings.

"You sure...?" Jaune asked curiously, looking back at tent, "She sounded kinda serious back there."

Amber rolled her eyes. Poor, gullible Jaune. "Trust me Jaune, she was just playing us."

"You think so?"

"I know so, you aren't some kind of mirror thing or whatever she was saying. Like what does that even mean?"

Jaune shrugged.

"Exactly, now come on. I wanna check out the other booths!"

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Oh! Face paint!?"

Amber's took her victim in hand, dragging him right to the booth and sitting him down. Giddily she sat next to him, looking over the book of designs with purpose.

 _What would suit him best?_ Amber pondered it over and over, each design called to her. An assortment of animals, some basic and some gorgeously complex. The possibilities were endless, she wished she could have a combo of them all! Alas, Jaune had only one face - the cheater - And so, she had to settle for just one design.

A frog? Nah.

A wolf? Amber spared a look at Jaune, the boy giving her back a quirked eyebrow. "Eh, too cool for you, Jaune."

But what others could - Amber stopped. Brown eyes zeroed in, and her fingers trembled as if she wanted to tear the book in half. But no, she would not risk it - could not bear to destroy the gold she'd dug up.

"Eeee!"

"Freaking..." Jaune shielded his ears, "Chill, Amber..."

Her focus was on the painter however, thrusting the book into his face and pointing at Jaune's chosen fate. "Make him the bunny!"

"What!? No way!"

Oh, Amber knew he'd argue, but that was exactly why it needed to be done. "Why not? You'd look so cute!"

"I don't want to look 'cute'," Jaune pouted, "besides, why do I have to wear face paint? This was what _you_ wanted to try out."

"Because you love me, and it would make me really happy if you did."

"I dunno if I love you enough to suffer this..." Jaune grumbled, resigning back into his seat. Not even putting up a fight as the artist got to work. Too easy, Jaune was best read through action, after all, not words.

One of Amber's favorite things about him.

"Of course you do, besides, you won't be alone. I'm going to get a tiger."

"There is an imbalance in this relationship, Amber," Jaune said, closing his eyes as white paint was drawn around them, "I think we need to see other people."

"What, you want marriage counseling?" Was Amber's quick response, whipping her head to face him, ignoring the streak of black that painted her cheek as a result.

"Better idea: a divorce settlement."

"Fine, I want the house!"

"No way in hell are you getting the house!"

"Tell that to the judge!"

"Ma'am, sir... we can't do this if you keep talking." Someone said, but Amber waved them off. How inconsiderate, butting in on her and her husband's relationship problems.

Oh who was she kidding? She was having too much fun.

"I'm pretty sure the judge would favor me," Jaune chortled, "I've got manners and good looks. Two categories you are sadly don't hold up in."

"She'd like you, not gonna lie," Amber nodded, "But you know what she'd like more than that? Money."

"Of course you'd bribe the judge!"

The face painters sighed.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Wow, they did a shitty job."

"I'm pretty sure that's our fault though..."

The two were hunched over a fountain, looking themselves over in the water. Their faces were a mess, an assortment of colors that were meant to be proper and artistic but didn't survive their bickering. Still, Jaune wasn't unhappy with it. Amber's face was orange, black stripes smeared all over it and the whiskers were horrendously uneven. Jaune loved it.

He, on the other hand, was pure white, his nose smeared black. The whiskers looked alright, and it seemed some black paint had splotched onto his eye. He looked more like a spotted dog somehow.

He still looked better than Amber though. Small victories.

"Guess I can't complain, my makeup is terrible anyway," Amber shrugged, "So, what should we do next?"

"Hm, let's find out."

The two walked about together, searching for the next thing to do together. They'd tried almost everything at least once. The fishing games, shooting games - Amber had even won a stuffed chameleon.

Why she wanted the chameleon, he'd never know.

And then they found it, past an assortment of booth games, and people crowded around the loud spectacle as if watching a show.

"Step on up challengers! Its Versus High Striker! Guys bring your girls, face your fellow, and show your lady your strength!"

Jaune and Amber weaved through the crowd, pushing to the front that lead to an open field. In the center, two High Striker machines sat - neon lights blinking and drawing anyone in range to it.

One man was just stomping off, his opponent, a tall ripped man holding his arms out to the crowd as the skinny showman spoke to the people.

"Who can defeat the Titan Man, Goliath!? Undisputed strongest man in Mistral! Many have tried but all have failed. But will you, my fellow men, dishonor your women by refusing to prove yourself? Step on up, show them why you are the man they deserve!"

The Titan Man scoffed, hoisting his mallet over his shoulders. "Don't be cowards, boys. I can't steal your woman so long as you have the strength to hold onto her. Come! Face me!"

People seemed to eat it up, clapping as the strong man was praised. Several guys tried, but each result was the same - Goliath was simply too strong for them to succeed. And while he knew that 'stealing your woman' was simply part of the show, it left a bad taste in Jaune's mouth.

"You should try it, Jaune."

Jaune looked at Amber incredulously. "Why me?"

"Because you're a guy, and guys love to measure their dicks."

"Not me," Jaune shrugged, "I have nothing to prove against him."

The girl scoffed, "Well fine, I guess I'll take him on then."

At first, Jaune wanted to say no, but realized quickly that if Amber faced him, then there was nothing to worry about it. Strongest man in Mistral or not, without aura, he wouldn't compare to her. "Knock yourself out."

Amber sauntered up to the announcer, tapping his shoulder to draw his attention. "Oh hey, little lady, I'm afraid this a challenge for men only. Or are you here to sign up your boyfriend?"

"Single," She responded, giving Titan Man a challenging look, "Buuuut, if big man can beat me, he can get a kiss."

Jaune's heart sped up all of sudden. What in the world was Amber doing?

The crowd murmured with excitement and Goliath took to the challenge with a sneer. Jaune felt something boil in his stomach as he watched the man saunter up to Amber, eyes searching her up and down as if he undressed her with them. His frown deepened as the man touched her cheek. "Make it a kiss I won't forget, won't you?"

To Amber's credit, she took his sudden invasion of her space with ease. But Jaune wasn't worried for her. The man might have been built, but it was honestly an open and shut case. The natural benefits to her strength due to her aura would guarantee her the win.

They both raised their hammers, the man flourishing his in one hand just to please the crowd. Amber on the other hand, took the mallet in both hands - keeping it taut as the showman prepared to begin.

"Ready? Aaaand... strike!"

The crowd cheered as the mallets heavily struck their levers. The sound of a puck striking the bell rang in the air.

But just one.

Jaune's jaw dropped.

"Who can stop this man!?" The announcer called out, "Goliath, a man among men! Snagging women left and right!"

"What?" Amber growled, "Hey, that's bullshit! My puck barely even moved!"

"Want to try again?" Goliath said, "Let's make the stakes more interesting, eh? Same thing, a kiss... but on the lips. And I want it deep."

Jaune felt like he was going to break the bones in his fingers, clenching them tightly as he watched the whole ordeal. Amber looked to think much the same - casting a glance at Jaune before returning to Goliath.

"You're on."

What!?

The crowd was in hysterics, slightly more divided this time as people placed their wagers with the showman. And once all bets were stocked, he readied the competitors for the next swing.

On his signal, they swung again. Amber had reared back, much like how she did when she summoned her semblance. In training, Jaune had felt Amber's punch before, she was no weakling. Her strength _should_ have been enough to win.

But again, Goliath's puck reached the bell. And Amber's only barely got higher than her first attempt.

Jaune glowered. There was something not right here... and he had a sneaking feeling he knew what it was. Amber was stunned, the crowd going crazy as Goliath soaked up their praise.

"And there you have it everyone! Even today, still undefeated, Goliath remains supreme!"

"This game is broken! You're cheating, I know you are!"

"That's how the cookie crumbles, honey," The announcer smirked, "Will she go back on her promise, folks? Is our fair lady here that dishonorable?"

"You lost fairly, just do it!"

"Yeah, he earned it! Kiss him!"

And the crowd erupted into repetition, demanding she do what she promised. Amber's jaw dropping as Goliath stood before her. "Make it nice and wet." he said, hungrily.

"Screw you, you aren't getting shit."

She pushed past him, but that did not prevent his smug grin, the crowd only encouraged him as they booed Amber away. "That's fine," Goliath shrugged, "Sometimes you just gotta sneak a prize."

Jaune was on the move the moment Goliath's hand moved, and upon finding its target, Amber spun around with rage in her eyes, ready to advance. "Did you just -

Jaune grabbed her hand, the woman turning back to him. "Jaune, let me go. This asshole just touched me!"

"I know, let me handle it." Jaune didn't look at her, he didn't need to. His focus was on Goliath, and only him.

"Pff, Didn't she say she was single? Damn shame, you just stand there the whole time as she whored herself out to me?"

"Think whatever you want," Jaune said simply, "Pick up your mallet, let's go."

The crowd was hyped at his sudden challenge, but Jaune ignored them. It was Goliath he wanted. He looked up at the mountain of a man, unbothered by the shadow cast over him. "You're just a brat, what makes you think you can beat me?"

"You gonna keep talking?" Jaune moved past him, picking up the other mallet as he stood before his machine. Goliath smirked, taking his own in hand and taking up his spot.

"Sparks are flying people, place your bets now! We have Goliath versus a jealous young man in love! Will he rise to the challenge? Or shall Goliath crush his dreams?"

Most people cheered for Goliath, which wasn't surprising. Jaune didn't need it.

It would make this all the sweeter.

"Best two out of three, alright?" Jaune said, eliciting a chuckle from Goliath.

"Won't change a thing, little shit."

"We'll see."

"Ready?" The showman called, "And... strike!"

Jaune swung down, slamming the lever with all his might. Strength that he knew to be greater than even a man in peak condition. Strength that, at his best, had granted him ease to even punch into a tree. His puck got a little higher than Amber's, and it was then that he saw how comparatively slow it was to Goliath's... the sound of the other puck ringing the bell only confirmed everything.

Good.

"You sure you wanna try again, boy? Give up now, save yourself the embarrassment." The showman vaunted as he got up in his face, grinning haughtily all the while.

Jaune pushed him aside without a second thought, taking up the hammer once again. "You talk too much. Hurry up, I get another try."

Goliath shook his head with a scoff, already convinced this would be his victory. Each man once again at their place, the showman turned back to the crowd with mirthful glee.

"Very well, let us see if this boy can make a comeback! Ready? And... strike!"

And strike, Jaune did.

Driving his foot into Goliath's side, he easily sent the larger man tumbling on the ground, much to the shock of the crowd. But he wasn't done there.

He raised his foot, placing it on Goliath's lever.

And grinned as the sound of the ringing bell shocked everyone around them.

The showman was appalled, Goliath getting to his feet and glaring daggers at him. But Jaune cared not, smirking at them both. "Guess I won the second round, huh? And all I had to do was use _this_ high striker."

A sweet cacophony of boos replaced the cheers, not for the victim this time, but the predators. Two men with a rigged game, stealing money from people under the pretense of friendly competition. Now they were exposed to dozens of people, a crowd infuriated at the money they'd stolen from them.

"You bastard! Ruining everything!"

Goliath charged at him like a mad animal. Jaune simply sidestepped him as he swung, holding out his foot. Gravity and the man's weight did the rest.

His face planted into the dirt, and he howled as he gripped at his nose. He glared at Jaune, but Jaune wouldn't bother to drag his humiliation out while still on the ground, instead giving the man all the time he needed to stand upright once more

Goliath swung again, but this time overstepping and opening himself to Jaune, it was just what the blonde needed.

"Pucker up."

His fist was quick, striking Goliath in the mouth hard enough to spin him on his feet. The Titan Man swayed and stumbled like a leaf in the wind before landing on the ground for the last time, and didn't move again.

Then, marching up to the announcer, who flinched back in fear, Jaune snatched him up by the collar and held him still before addressing the audience.

"And now, this man would be glad to give everyone their money back! Isn't that right?"

"W-well, we have a no refund polic -

Jaune took him in both hands, lifting him off the ground as he squealed like the pig he was. "Or I could make him the puck. You all wanna see how loud he screams when he hits the bell!?"

"Hell yeah!" A man called out.

"Get his ass, kid!"

The whole crowd encouraged it, the showman looking frantically about as if searching for a way to escape. Thankfully, he wasn't a fool like his friend, letting out a surrendering wail.

"No, no, no, no! Please! I'll give it all back, just let me go!"

Jaune dropped him right there, the man scrambling to his feet as he rushed to the crowd of people. And cheers bellowed, their applause a bit much for Jaune and he rubbed his head bashfully.

Had he gone a bit overboard?

But as he watched the people being refunded their stolen money, and Goliath's form splayed out on the dirt, Jaune immediately redacted that thought.

Nah, he'd earned this.

Amber rushed him before pulling him into a tight hug, which only amped the applause of the people. Victory, cheers and a girl hugging him, what was a better prize than that?

"You are so getting laid tonight." His partner joked.

Jaune laughed. Yeah, perhaps that.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Okay, so, butts or boobs?"

"I'm not answering that."

Amber beamed as her fingertips touched Jaune's, the two just carelessly interlocking their fingers as they laid in the grass after spending a few more hours around the carnival grounds. The stars twinkled millions of miles away, painting an unlimited, immeasurable sky. A mystery waiting to be solved. An adventure.

Just like tonight had been.

The woman wondered how much time had passed but at the same time didn't care. She felt so light - so careless and free. Like a book with no written pages, a blank sheet lined in with all the others.

It was just her and Jaune in this slow, tranquil moment. And Amber was enjoying every second.

"It's an important question." She whispered. She honestly had no idea why they were whispering, especially when they were far enough away that no one could hear them.

She just liked to whisper to Jaune.

She liked it even more when he whispered back.

"How?" His hushed voice returned.

"You'll find out when you're older; now come on. Answer!"

"Ugh, fine," She watched as the boy considered the question. Did he really have to think about it? Was he comparing the two in his head? If so, that was hilarious.

"Honestly... neither."

Amber's eyebrows rose. "No way, you're lying."

"I'm not, I swear," Jaune continued, "If I had to think about what I like the most in girls... it's probably legs. Like, thighs."

"Ooh, did little Jaune used to polish the rocket to pictures of girl's legs? That's some weird shit."

Jaune just laughed it off, closing his fingers between hers. "If I did, I wouldn't tell you. Besides, don't knock the importance of a woman's legs. What are her hips and butt without it, right? They're works of art, I tell you, art!"

"Does that mean you're into rough sex, like you want her to kick you when you're banging? How would that even work though?"

"Maybe I get off by being kicked in my crotch?" Jaune joked, taking on a gruff man's voice as he whispered in Amber's ear, "Like 'Oh babe, yes, harder!'

"Oh, Jaune!" She shivered as his husky voice trailed her spine, laughing as she punched his chest, "You are such a weirdo."

"You started it!"

She had. And it had turned out rather amazingly well, in her humble opinion.

The whole night was great - the parade, the people, the shows. Just being able to do it all with him felt great, like a release she'd been desperate to have for the longest time. If the night ended here, she'd have been happy with it.

Amber looked up at the stars, chest rising and falling as she let out a satisfied breath.

"Best night ever."

"Really? You think so?" Jaune asked.

She believed so. She and Jaune had gotten to do almost everything they wanted; it was just like any other time, except... somehow, it just felt more wholesome. More fulfilling.

Magical.

They were mostly taking a break from the festivities now, and she could feel herself drifting off occasionally. She wanted to do more, but honestly couldn't think of much else. It felt good enough to just lay there with her friend.

And then the music reached her ears. Slow. The very sound tingled her skin, and following it, she spotted the groups of people gathered before a podium. Bodies pressed with one another as they moved to the music.

"Wanna dance?"

Amber looked her partner, taken aback at the sudden suggestion. "You serious?"

"Yeah, why not? I figured you might want to try everything at least once."

It certainly wasn't what Amber expected; it wasn't like she was new to dancing, either. But when he asked her, it just... it made her smile wider than she had all night. But Jaune looked eager, taking her hand and not even waiting for her response.

Her hand was warm in his and led her to the dance floor; she'd thought there would be a lack of space, but it was more than what she'd gauged originally. And they stood there for a moment, Amber simply looking at how the other couples danced with one another.

A woman holding onto her man's shoulders, her head resting on one as well as she laughed to something he said. But she dismissed it quickly, sure it looked nice but it couldn't be all that great.

Jaune wasn't her boyfriend, so it's not like it mattered.

"I don't really know how to..." She confessed.

"It's okay."

She looked as Jaune took her hands in his, "We don't have to dance like they do. Just move with me."

"Alright."

It felt so odd at first, with such a slow pace. She was used to bouncy music, the kind of songs played at parties. But the sound now was smooth, like hands rubbing her skin. So fluid that she felt like her footsteps were out of tune. But Jaune had a grip on her, and the way he led her spoke of experience.

"Who taught you to dance?"

"My sisters," Jaune said with a grin, "Violet took me to her prom. Heck, _all_ my older sisters took me to prom. If I didn't learn with the one, I did with the others."

"Lucky guy."

"Hardly, they just needed me to make their boyfriends jealous... I'm still surprised it worked. But since they bought me ice cream afterward, I was fine with it. Everyone won in the end, right?"

"Hm." Amber nodded.

And soon it was like the entire world was gone. Like it was just her and Jaune.

She smiled a little as Jaune raised her arm, allowing her to spin under him. Then she did the same, though, as tall as he was, he stumbled awkwardly in his attempt. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I bet we look so unprofessional..." Jaune chuckled.

"Do you really care?"

Jaune swerved to the side, letting her go as he allowed her to spin away. And then she stopped, both rejoining with wide grins. She could swear their noses brushed.

"Nah."

They didn't bother following the music. It wasn't their beat. Now, they just did whatever they wanted. Spun, hopped, awkwardly twirled - and even when they bumped into others, it was like they never noticed.

Amber wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck as the came back together, taking in his scent as his arms settled around her waist. And they just swayed side to side, his warmth like a blanket to her.

And she laughed.

And he laughed.

Jaune twirled like a ballerina, Amber covering her mouth as she noted just how perfect the form was.

"Opal. Kinda made me do it with her!"

She held back a snort, trying to make her compliment sound as genuine as it oddly was at the feat.

"I'm impressed!"

Jaune rolled his eyes good-naturedly, the pause giving the pair the slight respite needed to regain a decent bearing on their surroundings.

Had the music stopped? Amber didn't know for sure, but the perfect music was still going on in her head. The melody was perfect for their dance, and as she pulled him back into their little reverie, that was all she needed. Minutes rolled by, but they felt like seconds. It was just them two, the rest of the world shaded out with an unknown light shining down on them.

Even when her breath caught her, and even when she found that her legs were getting tired, Amber didn't want to stop. Their hands were interlocked again, his larger, familiar hands protecting her own in this moment of pure fun. However goofy, however silly, they danced how they wanted to.

Until one misstep before she spun out of control, but luckily, a body found hers and they both hit the ground, laughing the whole way down.

"I thought I was the clumsy one!" Jaune beamed like the goofball he was.

"Shut up, you still are!"

Laying there, their laughter steadily winded down, and suddenly it was just silence. Jaune was staring at her. The face paint had barely faded, and as silly as he looked, it didn't take even slightly away from the glimmer in his eyes.

A blank expression, like he didn't know what to expect, oceanic eyes that almost shined as they considered hers. They were beautiful - a word Amber didn't expect to associate with a man's eyes. Jaune's hair was wild about his face like he was fresh out of bed; she imagined she was much the same.

And then... and then his lips.

They were inviting, and suddenly they made her want to inch closer. Jaune didn't fight it as she did, they'd lied close together like this before. On the road when they were asleep, at home on the couch - this was normal.

This was... them.

"You know... I don't think you ever got a prize for winning the High striker."

Jaune visibly swallowed, and somehow that action made Amber do the same. It drew her eyes to his neck, then following its path down to his chest, unfairly obscured by his shirt and jacket. And if he hadn't replied to her in the next few seconds, she didn't know if she'd ever look away.

"I mean, it was a draw though... I didn't really win anything."

That wasn't true.

"You won me."

Amber was painfully aware of how fast her heart was beating - like it was trying to break out to reach something. Why was she so antsy? Her legs rubbed together in anticipation... anticipation for what? What was she looking for in Jaune's eyes and lips?

Their noses touched again, barely a brush. Not at all different than how they were on late nights spent talking in the living room or in one of their rooms. It was a sign of their friendship, of how close they'd become after all this time.

But Amber still didn't know what to do in this moment. His breath washed onto her mouth, warm and wet.

What did those lips taste like?

"Amber."

"Yeah?"

"We... should probably get going. It's getting late."

The girl followed where Jaune looked, seeing that the lights in the festival were dying down. Stands were closing and people were filing out. Was the festival already over.

It couldn't be.

"Oh... yeah, we should get home then. Oscar is probably worried, right?"

"Yeah."

Jaune was up first, helping her to her feet. But then he just stood there, looking back at her like he hinged on something to say. Something to admit. And part of her hoped he would say it, say whatever it is he'd been waiting to reveal.

Amber's hopes fell as he turned to head home, however, and she rushed after him to keep up.

Suddenly, she was feeling a whole lot emptier than she did before.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

The walk home was quiet.

Amber walked beside Jaune, occasionally casting glances at the boy who looked too lost in his head to even consider her. The night was late and drab, but everything had finally come to an end. The festival had been fun, it was a night she'd never forget.

So what was missing?

Why did Amber feel like something else should have happened?

It had all just fallen flat, the moment Jaune had seen the festival shutting down, their world crumbled. Amber couldn't help but think something would have happened between them if they'd just had a few seconds more.

What it was, she didn't know. But she remembered the feeling, the heat in her body - the hunger. The thought of being closer with Jaune in a way she didn't think possible.

And how she wouldn't have been against it.

But that feeling was gone. Her body was cold now, she shivered as the wind pricked at her skin. She looked at Jaune out of the corner of her eye, tingling at the thought that his arms had been around her not long ago.

She wanted that again.

But as they reached their street, Amber thought to rush inside - maybe sleep off the wonderful night with such a cold ending. But something stopped her, Jaune's hand clutched around her wrist.

"Amber... I need to tell you something."

"Okay... what is it?"

He couldn't meet her gaze for some reason, a huge difference compared to how much focus she'd received at the festival. Just knowing those blue eyes were on her, looking at her, paying attention to her... it left Amber wanting for nothing. They were hers.

Why weren't they now?

"I just... I've been thinking about it for a while."

 _Thinking about what?_ Amber honestly had no idea, yet she suspected something in the back of her mind, something she wasn't sure she could confront. If she could even figure out what it was. And yet something told her she wanted to know more, maybe even know why.

"I know the risks... and maybe it's not right. I know that maybe you won't agree..."

 _Who says I won't?_

"I... it's just how I feel. And I can't, we can't move forward, unless I do this."

Then he needed to do it. He needed not to wait. Whatever it was he wanted, he could just come out and say it. Or perhaps if he didn't think he could say it, he could show her.

She wouldn't fight it.

"It's okay, Jaune, just tell me," She took his hands as he'd done hers all throughout tonight, "I'm sure we can make it work."

This wasn't something she was used to - there were a lot of things in life she hadn't experienced or was ready to experience. But this? What Jaune was going to ask? She was ready for that.

She didn't expect it, but if it was him, then she'd be more than happy.

He seemed to take comfort in her words, passing a glance that she hoped would be accompanied with a smile. But there was no such luck, those eyes didn't carry the spark of energy and fun that she'd seen in them earlier.

Now it was something colder. Something more real.

"I'm going to meet Raven Branwen."

Amber froze.

There was a torrent inside her; a flux that she couldn't get a grasp on. Where a feeling had been shot down, crushed by the words Jaune hadn't said, the other side remained shocked... staggered by the words left in its wake.

And she wanted to cry.

She settled for anger instead.

"Are... are you out of your fucking mind...?" She managed to get out between a hiss and a gasp.

"Amber -

"Shut up." She didn't yell, she didn't need to. Didn't want to, all her breath had been taken by the festival. The laughing, the dancing, the touching - all that energy spent in bliss. So why had pain found its way into her heart? Why was the best night of her life suddenly being rained on? "I don't think you understand what you just said. You want to look for Raven _fucking_ Branwen?"

"I know it sounds crazy -

"Sounds crazy? Are you kidding me?" Amber didn't care if she cut him off, something fueled the rage in her. Not just what he was proposing, no... it was something else. Something more personal. "The cruelest, most savage bandit in all of Anima - who would not think twice about killing you where you stand - and you want to go find her!?"

"I have to get stronger, Amber. I need to!"

"And you think a bandit is going to help you get there? You are unbelievable!" Amber's voice finally broke through the shock, rising with the fire in her eyes as she snatched her hands away, "That's what you wanted to talk about? The Branwen tribe? Why now? Why wait until after the... festival..."

Amber looked into his eyes. And she prayed she was wrong, she hoped to any deity that what she thought was wrong. But it wasn't, and she could see it in Jaune's guilt ridden eyes.

She let out a small laugh. "So that's what this is? Now that Merlot is gone, you wanna try your hand at mind control too?"

"No, Amber," Jaune tried to reach for her, but she stepped back, "It's not like that."

"Then what is it!?" Amber screamed, the aura flared around her eyes, but she didn't care. She wanted Jaune to see how much this hurt her.

But as quickly as it had come, it was gone. It dissipated with the fury, and suddenly all she felt was a stab in the chest. It all felt so overwhelming, and she fought to keep her lips from trembling.

"W-was it all fake?"

Jaune vehemently shook his head, fear in his eyes. "No, Amber. No."

"It had to be, right?" The woman's voice broke, tears stained her cheeks as she looked at her best friend. The best friend who had just hurt her. "We ate and danced and had so much fun and... it was just to soften the blow, huh? Right after I begged you to be honest with me."

She wanted him to deny it, to keep on denying it and convince her that she was wrong. She wanted to feel like the moments they had together were real, that when they were dancing and eating, he loved it as much as she did.

That when his hands were in hers, that he felt the same warmth... the same desire.

"Yes... it was."

Her heart shattered.

"Is this what you do to people, Jaune?" She cried bitterly, "Lie to them? Manipulate them? Is that what I am to you, someone to be controlled?"

Jaune grabbed her wrist, and she could see that there were tears in his eyes too. But she didn't want to acknowledge his pain, he was not on the receiving end of this. "No, Amber, you're my best friend and I love you to death, you know that..."

She loved him too. And that's why this hurt so much. She should've known something like this would happen, she should've figured that this night was too good to be true. Her legs felt like jelly, she felt like she would fall any moment. "When...?"

Jaune answered somberly. "Tomorrow."

She smiled bitterly. "So, you were going to go even if I said no. Just lies on top of lies, right?"

"Amber, please -

"Don't you fucking touch me!" She howled, voice cracking as she screamed it out. Slowly she backed away, unable to believe what she was seeing and hearing.

Jaune was going to go seek training from Raven Branwen, all alone. Regardless of how much she wanted to tell him not to, he would go anyway. And there was nothing she could do about it.

And on top of that... he... he didn't...

Amber fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands, unable to restrain how she felt anymore. It hurt too much, it felt like a spear had been driven through her, pinning her to an unkind truth.

No. She couldn't stay here.

Jaune called out to her as a column of earth burst from below, shooting her into the air and over a collection of homes. She heard his voice again, but as she pushed the wind to carry her across the forest - it eventually faded away.

Good.

She couldn't stand to hear it anymore.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Had he just made Amber cry?

Oh god...

Jaune could only stand there, looking at the distance that she had vanished over. His partner, his best friend... who after tonight, he'd probably ruined his friendship with her forever.

What had he done?

What kind of monster was he to break her into tears and force her to run away?

After everything Amber had gone through, after all the things she'd done to help him pursue his dream. The comfort when his nightmares came, the encouragement when he thought he was failing. She picked him up when he was in pieces and put him back together. And how did he reward her?

He'd broken her heart.

Jaune felt sick, shaken to his core. And he was thankful he couldn't look at himself right now.

He wouldn't be able to handle the shame.

 _I'm such an idiot!_

Jaune buried his face in one hand, letting every tear he tried to hold back out. He was a coward, he didn't deserve to feel hurt by this. He wanted to chase after Amber, to try and explain himself, to make her understand.

But he couldn't. There was nothing to explain that wouldn't have led to this. It was too late.

And now, he'd ruined everything.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Everything was ready before morning, as Jaune had not gotten an ounce of sleep. Some clothes, food and supplies all bagged. Sword strapped to his back, that was everything.

It was time to go.

He opened his door, closing it shut as he went down the hall. This morning, it felt so cold - so barren and soulless. Like the life had been sucked out of its walls. Stopping short, he took at a look at the one room just before the steps and stared at it longingly.

Amber's room.

Jaune had left her door unlocked last night see if she came in. But of course, she was not in bed, which meant she wasn't home.

Eyes lowering, he went down the stairs. Catching sight of Oscar as he ate breakfast at the table. "When will you be back?" He asked.

Jaune paused. "I... don't know."

"Are you sure you have to do this? Are you sure Amber can't help you?"

She couldn't. Amber didn't know what he needed. Jaune needed a Huntsman to understand how to make himself better - to push himself to heights he needed to reach to become stronger.

Even if he went back on it now, its not the reason he was going that upset Amber. It was what he'd done.

And Jaune didn't think she could forgive him for that.

Maybe it was cowardly, maybe he was running from his problems. But he'd take fighting Raven Branwen and her whole tribe on his own over facing her now. Amber probably didn't want to even see him. And he deserved it.

Jaune smiled as he ruffled Oscar's hair. The boy indignantly swatting his hand away. "Hey!"

"Take care of her for me."

Oscar nodded. "Only until you get back."

Holding out his fist for the boy, Jaune managed to smile as he bumped his smaller fist against his. At the very least, he took comfort in that Oscar understood his plight - even if he agreed that his methods were wrong.

"You'll be safe, right?" Oscar implored, "We... she can't lose you."

He knew. He didn't want that either.

He wanted to see Amber again. He wouldn't put her through the pain of losing him, not when he'd already caused so much hurt himself. "I promise I'm coming back, Oscar. Tell her that for me, will you?"

"I… I will."

Jaune nodded, unlocking the door and swinging it wide open. It reminded him of the day he'd left home too, left behind his crying family and his old life to begin a new one. This wasn't too different.

He wasn't leaving for good, though. He was coming back, absolutely.

He cast a final glance at Oscar, who waved him goodbye with saddened eyes. Jaune would miss him too.

But he had to do this. For Oscar. For Amber. And for himself.

Jaune closed the door behind him.

Raven was right over the horizon...

And like he'd done for his dreams, he was now ready to chase her.

* * *

 **This chapter should be called blue balls, honestly.**

 **There isn't really too much to say here, as everything is pretty clear for the most part. I appreciate everyone's feedback and reviews, they really help me to keep going when I feel like just giving up.**

 **That out the way, how did you feel about this chapter? Let me know in those reviews! I know a lot of people want more personal interactions and moments outside of the story, which I am happy to provide and will try to in the future. Have ideas for those? PM me or leave it in a review.**

 **This was a long chapter to do, and romance is not my strong suit. Do you think I did well with the romance? Any tips from those more experienced with romance writing, hit me up with some advice!**

 **ISA**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:** Rogue Knight

* * *

 **Beta:** ThePhantomScribe

* * *

Demon's Reach.

A land known to be harsh and violent - said that its very soil was matted with blood, that eternal darkness loomed over it with a toxic miasma filling the air.

Really, it looked like a normal forest.

Jaune dared to say it was beautiful, even. The landscape was expansive, trees packed so tightly it was like they were purposely woven together… though to his luck, there did seem to be a path ahead. Even so, Jaune kept his senses about him as his proceeded - for Grimm or bandit.

Still, for a two-week journey, it felt... anticlimactic.

In the stories of a great adventures, quests like these were always filled with struggle, harsh enemies, and life or death battles. This was considerably more mundane.

It was strange to no one that the Branwen tribe's land was called the Demon's Reach - a land that used to be brimming with the most dangerous kind of Grimm. Now the land was empty, save for the forest, which provided a natural defense against larger scale attacks. Ironic, since most bandits were traveling tribes, but perhaps it wasn't always convenient to move. Not without provocation, at least.

Jaune didn't doubt this area was full of sentries, as well - it was the best way to get the drop on invaders. Who would expect less of the Branwen?

He also did not doubt in his inability to locate them.

Hiding was pointless - he'd be caught and paint himself in a horrible light if he tried to plead his case. The only choice then had been to simply let himself be exposed. In hindsight, that wasn't the smartest idea, either. There was no guarantee they'd stop to question him, and unless he saw the arrow coming, he wouldn't be able to dodge it.

 _Just keep your aura up._ He reminded himself, holding it for as long as he could before giving himself a rest. He could maintain it for two minutes, and once it faded, that aura was gone. So it didn't matter how big his aura was, he'd burn through it quickly.

But as time passed by, he wondered if anyone would show up, unsure at the same time of just how far he was from the village.

Until in the blink of an eye, something stabbed into the ground in front of him. An arrow. Jaune gaped at it for a moment, as if by staring at it, he could blink it out of existence and prove that it was naught but a passing daydream. It was not. But still...

There was no way they missed, not a member of the Branwen tribe.

Jaune stood where he was, waiting patiently for the bandit to show up. And he did, a bald man with a tattoo on his head approached him with suspicion. A bow slung over his shoulder and a chipped machete flipped in one hand.

"You're on Branwen territory, kid. May wanna turn tail."

Jaune swallowed, trying to keep his eyes on the man and not his weapon. Fighting was not a good way in - killing Raven's members would guarantee she killed him before he had a chance to speak. He had to convince this man to let him through or to take him to the village. Thankfully he'd thought ahead on that.

"I can't. I have a message to deliver to your chieftain."

"She's not accepting messages."

Shit. Okay, think. He had to figure out something. "I don't mean to disturb her, but my leader said it was important. Chieftains must always receive other chieftains, right?"

"You just answered that yourself," The man sized him up, "You're too young - too dumb-looking to lead. If your chief is too much of a coward to face Raven himself, then he is not worth hers or our time."

Jaune pursed his lips, a stagnant glare contest between him and one of the many obstacles in his way. What was he going to do now? He was intent on keeping him out, but Jaune hadn't made this journey for nothing.

He was getting through, no matter what.

"It's important," Jaune bowed his head, a tradition that anyone from Mistral should understand, "Please."

"Pleasantries won't do you shit here, kid." The bandit scoffed, "Now I told you to beat it - that's the last time I'll say it. I'm sure you can guess what happens after that."

Jaune kept thinking, trying for any alternative from the little information he'd gleaned around Mistral. Any answer that would get him through. "My chieftain is Hado, of the Gorgon tribe. This message is urgent. If I don't deliver this message, h-he'll..."

Jaune let his words drift off, trembling at the end. He hated to appear so feeble, but the man needed to feel like he was in a position of power. Which ironically, he was, but the point was to remind him of that.

"Hado, huh?" His rough glare softened, relaxing the grip on his weapon, "Shit... don't think I'd want to weather a punishment from him."

Jaune stifled a sigh of relief. "Y-yeah, he can be unforgiving."

"Our Mistress isn't much different, believe me, I can relate. Alright, I'll take you there, no need to shit yourself."

"Thank you." Jaune stood straight, moving ahead of the man. He took his gun out, but that was customary. No one could be totally trusted until definite proof was provided. But that was fine, Jaune could take being at gunpoint if it got him to the village.

"Question, kid."

Jaune didn't turn to face him but answered anyway. "Yeah?"

"What does Hado need to tell Raven?"

"I... can't tell you that. He said it's for Raven only."

"Hm. I see."

He saw? Saw what?

Something didn't feel good about this, and suddenly Jaune was all too aware of just how quiet the forest was. The packed trees were opening up the further they went, and suddenly, it wasn't so confined anymore.

It left a lot of space...

"I just find it interesting that Hado's son, Kan, took over as chieftain a year ago," The man said simply, " But I'd think you knew that, since he only became chieftain because Raven put Hado in the ground."

...

Jaune sighed.

The blonde whirled on him, the back of his hand scoring a blow to his jaw. The bandit staggered, dropping his gun as Jaune reached for his sword.

No. He couldn't kill them.

Sweeping his foot under the man's, he knocked him onto his chest, and seizing that chance, Jaune darted into the forest. He pushed past branches and leapt over grooves to put as much distance between him and his pursuer as possible.

It wasn't long before a horn sounded.

But Jaune kept going, leaping over the river as he broke the tree line. The winding trees had come to an end and opened into a clearing. He skidded to a stop.

If it was a trap, it was a good one. And if it wasn't, then it was annoyingly inconvenient.

They occupied the trees, over a dozen of them, surrounding the field with their weapons drawn and hawk-like eyes trained on him.

But one stood out.

She looked down at him with a calm grin, almost intrigued by his presence. Tanned, short brown hair and icy orbs roving over him. He didn't miss the way she lazily swung the wind and fire blade in her hand.

"I could be wrong," She started, jumping down from her perch, "But I don't remember giving a pretty boy like you an invite."

Jaune thought he would've been flattered by the hungry look she sent him, but he had a niggling feeling that it was motivated by something more painful than pleasurable. "I just want to talk to Raven! I'm not here to fight!"

Her subordinates were right with her. The ring grew smaller, with the entire group quickly closing him in. The woman's calm grin stretched into a sadistic one. "That's unfortunate, kid - because I've been _itching_ for a fight."

 _They're going to kill you. Draw your sword._

But Raven would kill him if he did. He was on her territory, and if he killed her people then it wouldn't matter what he wanted from her.

He had to win without killing them.

"You don't want to do this." Jaune took a hesitant step back. The woman seemed to be enticed by that, splitting her weapon into two and training the guns on him.

"Oh, I think I do."

She pulled the trigger. Jaune was just a second ahead.

The man on the right fell as Jaune decked him in the jaw, then grabbed and threw him into his fellow. A streak of bullets bounced off his aura, and he pushed passed it to get his attacker.

Ducking to the left, he evaded the swing of a sword. Elbowing the attacker in the head, he pushed another out of his path to put space between them. But the bandits were coordinated, they held position and managed to keep him locked between them.

Two of them charged, and to their credit, they were fast.

One was wild, rapidly slashing at him with her knife. It was like a streak of silver, and Jaune put his focus on her chest to read the swings. She slashed over his head, likely taking a few strands of his hair. But that was her plan, for Jaune had ducked...

And taken her knee to his face.

His teeth snapped painfully together as he staggered, throwing up his arms so the following bandit's sword clanked against his aura. But he was surprisingly strong, Jaune knew he couldn't hold it for long. He skittered back to make some distance.

But the dagger woman was in his guard again - cat-like with her movements. She zipped around him, striking at any and every angle she could get. Jaune was barely able to follow her movements, not without sacrificing his attention on the others.

It was part of their whole plan.

Of course, they couldn't attack at one time, they'd hurt each other more than they would him. So they coordinated, two rushed him at once, and before they could falter - others took their place. As Jaune kicked back one with a sword, another man replaced him. Then the others would recreate the circle, keeping him from escaping.

It was smart. Cruel even. It let them play with their food.

Well fine, if this was a battle of wits, he needed to play their game.

The knife bandit jumped and struck, her reflexes so smooth and quick, Jaune could barely follow. But each strike was weak, she didn't have much strength.

And Jaune was willing to bet she wasn't very durable either.

He evaded her horizontal swing, backpedaling as she advanced. Her fellow raised his sword on him, but he was slow, Jaune kicked him in the leg, and followed up with an uppercut. The bandit didn't move again. Jaune was sure to leave himself open.

 _Here she comes!_

The dagger bandit did so, leaping toward him with her knife arced over her head. It couldn't have been more perfect.

Jaune whirled out of the way, snatching her out of midair and reversing her trajectory. He winced himself as he slammed her into the ground, hearing her guttural cough as she writhed on the ground.

But she'd live.

And he was not done.

Jaune took the initiative to dash in, throwing his knee into one man's jaw before using his opposing leg to push him down. Another fired on him, but he raised his aura just in time. His fist ensured he couldn't fire again.

The blonde's eyes zeroed in on the leader. Her grin was gone now, replaced with a deep frown, and she pushed forward to intercept him. Jaune directed aura into his arms, meeting the clash of her blades. His boots dug into the ground, and he could feel the edges of the blades scraping away at his power.

And this close, he could feel her aura, too. She was on a different level than the others. Could he beat her? Possibly. Could he beat her without killing her? No.

She grunted as she pushed even harder, and Jaune grimaced at the deceptive strength. "You don't want to fight, huh? That's not what I've seen so far."

"I don't want to fight." He was here for Raven, and if he had to spare them to get to her, he would, "Sorry."

Jaune bashed his head against hers; the sudden impact of their respective auras left it feeling like a gong had been struck in his skull. A mutual pain for both, but unlike her, Jaune hadn't fallen to the ground.

The boy didn't have time to settle his rattled brain, he had to run.

Someone called after the others to chase him down, but Jaune knew he couldn't do anything about that. As tight as it was going to be, he had to reach the village. It was the only way to get through without killing anyone.

He'd forgotten that this was their land. Their playground. In seconds, the faster bandits had overtaken him. But not on the forest floor, but the trees.

They expertly leapt from branch to branch, swinging off them with such ease it was like they had every branch memorized. Like a troop of monkeys, they claimed the canopy, and eyed their target from above.

One leapt from one side to the other, managing to aim perfectly while hurtling upside down. The arrow fired and so quick, Jaune was barely able to dodge it. Jaune dived to his left, crashing on the ground.

He felt a sting in his leg where the arrow had sliced, but thankfully that was all he'd taken. He pushed himself to get up.

He was met instantly with icy blue eyes.

The woman hung, suspended from a branch, face not far from his own. And she smirked. A flash of silver came a second later.

This time, Jaune was just a second too late.

"Argh!" He felt blood splash his vision as he clutched his face, and he feared that perhaps the blade had taken an eye with it. He pushed himself to run just as the woman attacked again, he couldn't let them corner him.

But choked up as someone grabbed his hood, the assailant jerked him back and he hit the ground. The boot came a second later.

The force of her foot stomping his face into the ground blurred his vision. Blood gushed out of his nose when it cracked, its metallic flavor seeping into his mouth. He groaned in agony, his movements sluggish as he tried to hold onto the conscious world.

Then the boot struck again, Jaune blinking in and out of darkness. And suddenly he was seeing her… the bandit, her grin… it reminded him of another woman.

His focus returned.

Jaune caught the boot as it came down again, pushing her off and dashing right for her.

"Vernal!" Someone called out. The others were close, they'd surround him soon enough. He had to get away before then.

Jaune swung out, but Vernal quickly rolled to her left. She countered by pointing her guns at him, a beam of yellow dust burning through a tree as he evaded it. Jaune leapt up, desperately pumping aura into his feet even as the amount of energy expended left them feeling numb.

"Come on, come on..." Jaune hoped, flipping on a branch just in time to see Vernal's fellows headed his way.

He had no choice but to punch through.

The target was the branch behind him, and Jaune leapt right toward it. In midair, he switched his position so his toes touched the branch first.

The aura inside them flared, heat flowed down his legs and swirled in his feet - bits of it escaped like a spark of lightning.

Jaune barely saw it happen, crossing his arms in front of him and feeling the immediate impact of a body against his own. Through squinted eyes against the rushing wind, the receiver of the blow plummeted to the floor.

The blast had gotten him a fair distance, but that was all he could hope for. He could feel an ache in his feet, like he'd torn a muscle or something. But he ignored the pain, it would be much worse if he let the bandits catch up.

Within minutes, his enemies had caught up again, but by then, he'd made it past the forest. And he could see it, just down the grassy hilltop surrounded by spiked wooden walls. It was the only settlement he'd seen for days.

That was it.

"Don't let him reach camp!"

Jaune whirled around as the knife bandit appeared again, leaping toward him but misjudging her trajectory and going right off the cliffside.

It would have been so easy to just leave her.

Jaune grabbed her by the arm, and in that rare moment of surprise, she didn't attack. That was all Jaune needed. He whipped her around, sending her body hurtling back to her allies. A man cried out as the weight of her body slammed them into a tree.

Jaune sprinted down the hill, pushing himself even harder as the voices of his enemies got closer. And upon reaching the wall, he scaled it as quickly as he could. Grinding, his teeth against the pain in his legs, but managed to reach the top.

Then something heavy slammed into him.

The blow carted them into the village, and Jaune and Vernal tumbled on the ground as people screamed in alarm. He fought against Vernal, pushing to get the upper hand as she struggled against him.

"You won't get to her!" She roared, her knuckles contacting his cheek. He growled back, grabbing her arm and using his full strength to flip her over him. She yelped upon hitting the ground, but Jaune quickly got on top, holding her arms down as his legs crossed her waist. She fought against him, but in this position, she wouldn't win.

"I told you I'm not here to fight!" Jaune barked.

"Get off me!" She struggled, rabid rage in her eyes as she spat in his face, "I'll rip your fucking throat out!"

"Don't you listen!?" Jaune argued back, "I told you I'm -

And yet another thing stopped him.

Jaune crashed into the opposite wall, groaning at the pain in his teeth. But before he could get up and wage his counterattack, a shadow loomed over him.

What he saw first was red.

Everything about the woman was red and black, from her hair to her clothes, she oozed a look of blood and death. It was like the bright world around them rejected her, yet she stood defiant and above its recognition.

The others did not interfere, not even the Vernal woman; instead they stood watching, waiting for the woman in front of Jaune to handle him.

It could be no one else.

"R-raven," Jaune tried to stand, "I'm here to -

"Silence." She ordered.

But she didn't wait for him, she silenced him herself. Jaune saw light for a moment.

Then nothing.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Amber?"

Oscar had probably knocked for the third time that day. The first in the morning, when he brought her breakfast but had been forced to just leave it at the door. The second for lunch, and again, the same result.

Now it was dinner time, and the plate in his hand steamed while he hoped Amber would answer.

She'd gotten home a day after Jaune left but hadn't said much then. She retreated into her room, closed it, locked it and stayed there. Very rarely did he see her unless they happened to be walking past one another, and she would give him a smile. A fleeting one to tell him she was okay.

But she wasn't okay. And that was why he knocked at the door for the fourth time today.

"Amber, please just let me in."

But again, no response, not even a tiny utterance.

"Alright, Amber, I'll leave you alone. Your food is at the door."

Oscar set the plate on the floor, accentuating the sound of his steps walking away before clinging to the wall.

Then when the door creaked open, Oscar pounced.

To his surprise, she didn't react very quickly, and Oscar crashed into her, knocking them both to the floor. He pushed up to look at her.

She looked... awful. Eyes flushed like she'd just finished crying, hair wild and messy - she even stifled a cough, Oscar spotting small trail from her nose.

"You said you'd leave me alone." She huffed hoarsely.

"I lied. Sorry."

"I guess that's what all guys do."

Oscar scooted off, allowing her to grab her plate and return to bed. He'd expected her to kick him out, but it was like she'd given up on that. Her TV went ignored, some random show was playing that Oscar was sure Amber didn't care enough to watch.

 _"But he didn't want me, Samantha... he left me for that bitch, Susan and -_

Oscar jumped as the television suddenly exploded, parts of it scattered as the stand burned where it stood. But just as quickly as the fireball had taken out the TV, a spray of water put it out.

Oscar watched as Amber opened her closet, pulling out an exact copy of her previous TV and hooking it up.

 _You could have just changed the channel..._ Oscar knew better than to say that though; if it hadn't been obvious before, she was in a bad mood.

Amber didn't say anything, just digging into her food and leaving him ignored. It made him wonder just how much everything Jaune said had affected her. The girl coughed... hard.

"Amber, are you sick?"

"No." she answered, but the immediate series of coughs told him otherwise.

Oscar placed his hand on her forehead, "You aren't burning up, I guess you just have a cold."

"So?"

Oscar rolled his eyes. " _So,_ you need some medicine, you could have asked me to get you some."

"I hate medicine."

"Well I'm sure you don't like being sick either," Oscar grabbed her hand, "Come on, you need to get cleaned up."

She didn't fight him, trudging along as he led her to the bathroom. He poured her an ounce of the cough syrup. "Drink."

Amber adopted an expression like she could already taste it, but swallowed the whole thing in gulp, then spitefully tossed the cap over her shoulder. Oscar got out a washcloth, running it in hot water before wringing it out. He sat on the sink so he could reach Amber's face.

He cleaned the crust out of her eyes and dryness of her skin; she mumbled as he did so but didn't argue otherwise. At that, he held it tight to her nose. "Blow."

Once he was sure she'd gotten it all out, he threw it away, washing his hands before he stood by her in the mirror.

"Mmm," He combed through her hair, bringing back the smooth straight locks before smiling at her. "There, see? You look beautiful."

He smiled as she did, even if it didn't last. She didn't want to hear that from him, he could feel it. Her heart was elsewhere, her feelings in shambles. It was like she understood what she wanted, without understanding what exactly it was.

He wondered if it was a good idea just to ask her about it, but at the same time wasn't sure. She wasn't close to him like she was with Jaune, and he didn't know if she'd want to reveal those feelings to him.

Even if, at this distance, it was impossible for him to _not_ feel what she felt. But he thought he should try.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Sharp and curt. There would be no convincing her. But Oscar suspected that, he then smiled at her good-naturedly. "Wanna play Grimm Hunter? We still didn't catch the Fused Taijitu, you know."

"No..." This one didn't sound so certain. She was just being stubborn.

"You sure? It'll be kinda hard to beat it on my own," Oscar goaded on, "And you said we should beat it together, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then come help me. Please?"

She regarded him for a second, and part of him wondered if she saw through what he was doing. "You don't play video games all that much, Oscar."

"Well I play them with you, so does it really matter?"

"I guess not," She thought about it for a second, "Only if you make me some soup. I can't eat dinner. But I want cake afterward."

Oscar put on a thinking face. "You can't eat dinner... but you want cake even though you're sick?"

She pressed on his nose, a more natural smile on her face. "Don't test me. Now come on, I want to get the achievement for beating all the S-level Grimm."

"Yes, ma'am."

Oscar followed her, keeping up as he smiled her way. And thankfully she did so back. This wasn't an answer, this wasn't a fix - this was a distraction. That was what she needed right now.

And he was glad to provide it.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Wake up! Hey!"

Water shot up his nose, Jaune flailed out of unconsciousness as he hopped to his feet. Only to meet the dirt once again.

Past the sudden daze, he found coherency in the world again. The sun was gone, and it would've been completely dark without the moon and nearby fires. Moving his arms and legs told him all he needed to know.

He'd been captured.

"Shithead! I'm talking to you!"

Jaune glared at his offender, the woman from before, Vernal. She glared at him from behind the bars of the cage, a bucket in one hand. Her lips curled into an amused smirk, and Jaune wished his semblance was laser eyes so he could puncture her head.

"Raven wants to speak to you. I'll free your legs, but don't make this harder than it needs to be, got it?"

Raven wanted to speak to him? Why? How?

He was surprised he was even still alive! He'd been quite confident that, if he hadn't gotten to talk to her first, she would have just executed him. This couldn't be the right tribe... but this was Demon's Reach. It could _only_ be the Branwen.

Vernal opened the cage, slicing through the ropes binding his legs. And Jaune stood, meeting her glaring smirk evenly...

Before spitting up as Vernal struck him. Jaune fell to his knees, his arms strained in the desire to comfort his belly.

"There, I'm up one. Now get your ass up, Raven won't wait for you." She went on ahead without him, forcing Jaune to stifle his agony and trudge after her. If things went south, he'd ensure she died with him.

People turned and watched as Jaune walked the village - their village. Some glared, not so subtly showing their weapons. Others stared with confusion… maybe even intrigue. And of course, the whispers, and he could hazard a guess as to what they discussed.

There were so many of them. The village itself was huge, and Jaune's guess was it was over a hundred strong. An assortment of men and women, different in size and skin and race. But they all shared one thing right now.

An enemy. Him.

And it was ahead that he spotted their destination. The huge tent was obscured by the darkness bar the bits of moonlight that ignited the top. Fires lit up the entrance, the drapes almost like the mouth of a giant monster.

 _The gateway to hell_ , was Jaune's immediate thought, though not unfounded, he was sure the comparison was apt.

It alerted him to the beating of his heart, and steadying it proved fruitless. He knew they were just stories, exaggerations at best, but it didn't make them any less chilling no matter how many times he heard them.

 _She smells hesitation and strikes indiscriminately - without hesitation._

 _She pays no heed to the destruction she causes. Not the killing of men, or the raping of women, or the agony of children left without families._

 _She was about the tribe. And the tribe alone. All else perished._

There was no way to prove these stories true, rather it was how sure people sounded about them that worried Jaune. It was a testament to just how infamous Raven was - he was sure he'd find out soon if any of those stories held up. And as Jaune followed Vernal up the steps, he realized it was too late to turn back. He asked himself that a lot, and always a second too late - right at the cusp of the deed.

Of course it was too late, that boundary had been crossed the moment he entered their territory.

Now that he was here, he had to convince Raven to train him. Because if he didn't, he was dead. There was no Amber, Oscar or Oobleck to bail him out this time.

 _And the opponent I choose is the most dangerous person in all of Anima... I must really have a deathwish._

The tent parted, Vernal stopped as she stepped inside. "He's here."

Jaune's eyes locked onto Raven. Her normal attire, minus the armor and boots. Her black hair fell about her shoulders; it almost blended into the darkness. Pale skin like the moonlight itself, and standing before him, it was like he was looking at a ghost. But the feature that stood out were her demonic red eyes.

Even here, in the shade of the tent, where the dark obscured everything else, those red eyes shined clear.

"Kneel him." She ordered.

Vernal dragged Jaune down - forcing his knees to the floor and eyes to her chieftain. Raven sat in a seat, leg crossed over the other. She seemed… calm.

Unreadable. Unpredictable. And that's how Jaune knew, if things went badly, he wouldn't survive this encounter.

There was nothing in this woman's appearance that gave way to doubt. Nothing that gave away fear or concern. Why would she ever need to be afraid of him? She was in a class of her own, light years above him - she could do whatever she wanted to do to him, and he wouldn't be able to stop her.

And that thought, the realization that failure equaled death, shook him.

"Vernal says you wished to speak to me."

It was not a question, but it was clear she expected confirmation. Jaune berated himself internally, he had to keep it together. "Y-yes..."

"You don't look or behave at all like someone used to this region," Raven said, "You're too clean... too rash. You're from the Kingdoms, I assume."

"Yes."

"So tell me," She ensured her red eyes drilled into his as she continued, "What does a boy like yourself want with me that you came out here all on your own? You had to know such a choice was foolish if I was your destination."

She sat back up, dropping the bomb Jaune prayed against. "Or perhaps I am your target."

"No," Jaune answered quickly, too quickly - and Raven noticed, "You're not my target. Do you really think I'd think it was still worth it after all that fighting?"

"It is not your place to ask questions of me, you are the one who invaded my tribe. Threatened my people."

"I didn't threaten anyone, it was never my intention to fight."

"And you expect me to believe that just because you say it?"

No, he didn't, but Jaune had hoped that maybe she could see he was being truthful. He'd run under the assumption that as long as he appeared honest, nothing bad would happen.

But these were bandits. Bandits!

Their code didn't rely strictly on honesty. It was based on cold, hard fact, on what they could see in front of them. They didn't bother with things like trust when it came to outsiders.

He'd screwed up. But it couldn't have been too late, Raven hadn't killed him yet, which meant he had a chance to clear this whole thing up.

"Please, let me prove myself - I'm not your enemy."

"Canary would like to disagree - her arm is fractured because of you. And Talon is missing a few teeth."

"They tried to kill me. I didn't want to kill them. That should tell you something." And Jaune looked into her eyes then, noting the stoic look she sent back.

"Bold words, you don't scare easily," Raven nodded, "But think a bit harder on what you say: because that did not help your case at all."

Jaune let out a breath. "All I wanted was to talk to you. I was perfectly willing to surrender until your people attacked."

"You were on our land. All outsiders know not to be on our land. Are you somehow the exception?"

No, it was common knowledge. A rule spread around due to the Branwen tribe's international infamy. That's why no one messed with the Branwen, why no one intruded on their territory, at least on purpose. They were respected, revered, and above all, feared.

Jaune took one step on their ground and broke that mold. In essence, he was saying he did not respect them - that'd he'd shit on their traditions and expect no punishment for it.

Obviously Raven would not let anything like that stand.

"What is it you desire that you think I can provide?"

Jaune didn't know if he was making any ground, but he wasn't planning on lying to her. Ironically, only honesty would save him now. "I want to be strong."

Raven quirked her eyebrow at him but didn't respond. The 'go on' implied, Jaune continued. "I'm weak... I've barely survived everything I faced up to now. Barely surviving won't work anymore, not when there are people I need to protect."

His mind went back to Amber and Oscar, and he thought of every great moment they had together. He wanted them to be happy and carefree. Amber, after living so long in solitude, could experience life to the fullest. And Oscar's young heart had been opened to the harshness of the world, but even so, he still found the means to pursue something worthwhile.

This was about more than being a hero. It had been that way for a long time now.

"You've heard of my strength, and you seek to have some of it?"

Jaune nodded.

"I suppose that explains why you did not kill any of my people," Raven affirmed, "Regardless, you are an outsider. You deserve nothing from me."

"I'm not saying I deserve it; I'm asking you. There's no one out there who could teach me better."

"Flattery will not work on me, boy."

"I'm not flattering you. I just know who you are."

And Jaune didn't think he knew of another name so legendary in modern times. Sure, he could have perhaps found a Huntsman in Mistral - be they legal or criminal. But even the best Huntsmen still feared Raven Branwen. Parents told their children horror stories of the evil Raven to make them behave, history was written about her tribe and its accomplishments even up to now. The whole world strayed from her land in fear of this _one_ woman.

This wasn't just about finding a teacher, it was about finding the one who would make him the strongest he could be. Raven was powerful.

And if she trained him, he'd be powerful too.

"If I were to accept your proposition, what is it that you would provide for me?" Raven asked, "I will not give without receiving, no matter how desperate you are. Provide me with something of value, and your request might be considered."

It all would come down to this, and Jaune knew that. Every idea he had was a gamble, he just hoped this would be enough without having to resort to a worse alternative.

"In my bag. Do you have it?" Jaune asked.

Vernal retrieved the bag, opening it up to look inside. She then handed it to Raven, who looked inside with disinterest but then looked back at him.

"How much?"

"Thirty-thousand."

It was a hefty chunk out of him, and Jaune couldn't lie and say it wasn't a lot. It was, but he could always make it back somehow. "You can count it yourself, and it's all legitimate."

"We'll see." Raven took a chit from one of the stacks, holding it firmly in her hand. In an instant, it caught fire - the material burning red as the flames consumed it. It was real, she couldn't deny that now.

"A generous offer... but stagnant."

 _What?_

"Money is useful, but we are not attributed to it like the people in the Kingdoms. It is a resource, but not a necessary one. We care only for loyalty, and honor - your money provides none of that."

She handed the bag back to Vernal. "Besides, I could simply kill you and take the money myself."

Jaune didn't want to do this. He really didn't.

"Is this all you are worth, boy?"

The only way to get the Branwen in his favor was to commit to their customs - he had to work within the confines of their laws and practices.

"Answer me."

His family came to mind - his sisters and parents. Amber and Oscar. He was doing this for them. He'd do anything for them.

Even this.

"No? Then we are do -

"I'll take the brand."

The woman paused, and Jaune looked at her again. Those red eyes weren't focused anymore, they were wider. Off guard. "What...?"

"The brand of the tribe," Jaune went on, "Set upon by Haast Branwen, who built your tribe from the ground up. Who integrated the laws of honor and dignity that govern the free world."

Jaune refused to turn from her, even as her eyes narrowed once more. But she hadn't drawn her sword, so Jaune continued. "Forgiveness can be found in undying loyalty - a pledge to the blood of the family. To the chieftain of the tribe. That's the Branwen law, isn't it?"

"It is." She responded simply.

"I'll do it then," Jaune said, his body unflinching even the face of a pounding heart, "Please forgive my transgressions. Accept the money... and me."

"You!?" Vernal snapped, "What makes you think we -

"Vernal."

Raven's one word silenced her. Raven's eyes didn't leave his, however. "You know what this requires of you?"

"Yes."

"Your loyalty?"

"You have it."

"Your power?"

"It's yours."

Raven held his gaze for what felt like an eternity; if she was trying to catch a lie, she wouldn't find it. Jaune knew he wouldn't be able to fool her if that was the case. He would be loyal to her... but only for as long as he was here.

If she thought he was going to abandon those who'd _earned_ his loyalty, then she had another thing coming.

Jaune flinched as Raven suddenly stood, his heart nearly bursting out of his chest the moment she brandished a knife. He thought to close his eyes, to hope she did it quickly - but quickly found that she hadn't slit his throat.

But his ropes.

"What is your name?"

"... Jaune Arc." He answered, rubbing his freed wrists as he regarded her.

She smirked. "Arc, hm? I thought you looked familiar… you are Joseph's son then. He was a man of honor, and I respected the way he held to his word. Can I be sure he raised his son the same?"

"You can."

She stood, calling to Vernal. "Take him outside, ready your tools. His inauguration begins tonight."

"Ma'am, why? He should -

A cold glare settled the short haired girl and she nodded obediently. "Yes, I understand. Come, follow me."

For a moment, Jaune wondered, too. What had Raven seen? What had she found? What could he offer that she'd take his proposition?

As Vernal gruffly got him to his feet, Jaune shook off the thought. This wasn't the time for whys, he'd learn why eventually… maybe.

But now, it was time to brace himself for what was to come.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Jaune was knelt on the ground.

Everything was quiet.

The people of the tribe were gathered around. Whether it was part of the ceremony or not, he honestly didn't know, but it was hard to ignore... knowing they'd be watching.

Judging.

His hand rubbed over his bare chest, feeling the deep marks there that he felt every morning. His chest felt so sensitive to the night air. But he had no choice but to remove his shirt, humiliation be damned.

The brand had to go somewhere after all.

It was funny how it all seemed to come down to some dumb, crazy decision. The original plan was the try and get into Beacon, but they'd seen right through his documents - he was lucky to not have gotten in any legal trouble. Then he'd decided to be an Archivist, an effectively more dangerous occupation than being a Huntsman by virtue of his lack of training.

Even Amber, the moment he'd decided to stay with her, he'd painted the target on his back.

The red woman would come her again one day.

So why do it?

Why do such dumb things? Why put himself into the shooting range? Why risk it all for something that at its best offered a paltry chance at success, and at its worst, guaranteed a violent death? No, he knew why.

If you wanted something, you had to go and get it. The best things in life were worth fighting for, and Jaune would take any suffering he had to if he could reach the light at the end.

 _That_ was what he was fighting for.

And for the second time that night, Raven stood in front of him. Her sword glistened in the moonlight, and its edge glistened hungrily.

But it would get no blood tonight, such indulgences would be left for another.

"Are you afraid, child?" She asked.

Jaune wanted to say no, to not give her the satisfaction of seeing him scared. But his body did tremble, it trembled knowing what was coming.

"Yes." He responded.

"Good."

Jaune watched as she turned about, dragging her blade through the dirt. At first, he thought that she was trying to scare him, but then the blade curved. Turned. Made a shape.

It did the same on the other side, drawing something in the dirt. And only then did he realize the purpose of the fires around them.

Light, so the picture could be seen.

"These wings will carry you to freedom. Split of the dark and light - marked into your skin forever. Carry your new family on these wings, help them to be prosperous. Spill blood, in honor of your tribe."

Jaune met her eyes for a moment, wanting her to know his resolve was unshaken. He gave her a nod. And she nodded back.

"Vernal, begin."

Jaune heard the girl walk up behind him, she leaned down to whisper venomously in his ear. "I'm going to enjoy every second of this."

Jaune ignored her, if she thought she scared him, she was wrong. There were more terrifying things. Far more terrifying people. Something wet splashed his back, thick and black. Ink.

Jaune bit down.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

The only sound to be heard was the thin, condensed lightning boring into the boy's back. And when the line was done, another splash of ink to seal it. But one lash before the others that would come after.

It'd take ten minutes, at least.

Raven watched as the boy took the pain, surprised to have not seen him fall. He was a fool to do this, as not many outsiders got past the marking.

She had a feeling he was different.

His fingers squeezed his knees so tightly that she thought they might break, and his expression... it was something she didn't expect.

She kneeled to look him in the face, able to smell the burning of his flesh. His breath came out in small hitches, his body shook freely. But he didn't scream, not once - wide, unblinking eyes stared back at her.

No, they weren't looking at her.

This boy held no fear for her, no fear for Vernal. He was in another world entirely. His horror was pure fabrication, though it was undoubtedly all real for him.

"S-Scarlett..."

What? Raven leaned closer to catch the faint words.

"V-Viola... Indigo... T-Triste..."

A sequence. Of colors? Names? A coping mechanism.

This child was broken, nearly beyond repair. _Nearly._

"You're pathetic, Jaune Arc."

He didn't respond, likely didn't even know she was there. But that was fine, he didn't need to. He was her weapon now, and Raven would not settle for a dulled blade.

Raven smirked, surprised at the bit of respect he'd managed to glean from her. This boy was a fool... but unlike most, one who was prepared to dive into hell if it got him what he wanted. This boy had potential, and that was a rarity.

She found herself a great deal more interested in him than before.

"Yes, you are weak... but by the time we're done, my strength will be yours."

* * *

 **So, it's been a million years, sorry about that.**

 **Life has been destroying me, rodding my ass hole with a hot knife. And I must be liking it because it doesn't seem to stop.**

 **My highlight is I got scammed by someone I tried to help. Lost 90 dollars for it. And was late for work because of them. So that's not a good feeling. I'm a cynic by nature, but that doesn't mean I won't reach out my hand to people.**

 **And the one time I do, he was nothing but a liar and a thief.**

 **It really makes feel bad for those that actually do need help, and it makes me think that 90 dollars could have been given to someone who really needed it.**

 **So I feel like shit. And unfortunately, that feeling is not going away.**

 **Anyway, this chapter goes into Raven and stuff. Jaune has reasons for what he's doing or whatever, Raven has reasons for what she's doing or whatever. Also got an Amber scene, which I guess I should note is not occurring at the same time as Jaune. But this is just a once off so don't worry about time gaps like this showing up again.**

 **Or you can worry about it, I don't control your life.**

 **Hopefully this chapter addressed the issues people had with the previous chapter, but if anyone still doesn't get it, then oh well, I tried.**

 **Sorry, I'm salty and angry right now. Not at you guys, but life in general. Everything sucks, and I hate it.**

 **PM if you have questions, Review maybe, follow if you wanna.**

 **ISA**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:** Parakeet Training

* * *

Jaune hit the grass, his fist hit it a second later.

And he used that fist to push himself back up, just in time to catch Vernal's overhead swing. He quickly sidestepped, Vernal's fist killing only air. But she seemed to know he'd move that way and immediately rushed him, and Jaune was quick to backpedal.

Jaune ducked as her foot slashed over him, the bandit kicked off the ground where she landed and aimed her knee for his face. Jaune caught her approach, pushing her back to give himself space. But Vernal was intent on keeping up the pressure, and she used her greater speed to her advantage.

Vernal struck vertically, Jaune moving to the side, but she knew he would - whipping out her foot to stop him. Jaune halted quickly, pushing away her leg before backing off. But Vernal used that spinning momentum to her advantage, whirling around before closing the distance.

Jaune raised his arms.

Her foot was strong, but that was no longer a surprise. It was probably the tenth time he sparred with her. But as he prepared to advance, he felt the burn in his lungs.

He let the breath he'd been holding out.

Vernal rolled her eyes. "Well, you failed. Again."

"What? But -

"Stance."

On command, Jaune stood at the ready, holding his fists up in front of him as Raven approached. She inspected his form with purpose, circling him like a lioness to her prey.

"You weren't breathing. Your movements were stiff."

The chieftain tapped his right forearm with the flat of her sword, then his left shin. "Tighten the window of space between your fists, they should always be inside your shoulders. And your feet are not tight enough to the ground, therefore Vernal can push you back."

"Isn't she just really strong?"

She looked at him. "Vernal."

Jaune couldn't react as Vernal kicked at his ankle, the powerful blow more than enough to scoop him off his feet - he saw stars as his head met the earth.

He didn't miss her amused snigger.

"She does not have as much physical strength as you, nor durability," Raven continued on, sheathing her blade as she returned to her chair, "You should be using that to your advantage to defeat her. You try to avoid pain, when your most optimal plan for defeating her is to take a hit and counter."

Jaune got back up with a quirked eyebrow. "What's _optimal_ about letting her hit me?"

"Continue."

Jaune's head flung to the side as Vernal's fist connected - the taste of blood filling his mouth. He poised to counter, but by then, Vernal's next attack had already overtaken him. The woman locked her legs around his neck, then, springing backward, she flung him off his feet. Flipping his body into the air so he crashed into the dirt.

"Ughh..." Jaune groaned, blood and spit dripping off his lip.

 _I can't keep up!_ Jaune held his forearms up, grimacing as Vernal battered against them. Her speed was overwhelming, she was fierce and gave him no room to counterattack. Yet surprisingly calculated, hitting him where it hurt... and hard.

They were little blows, but they added up, forcing him to widen his guard to catch as many of them as possible. But she even capitalized on that. His arms too far apart, she feinted a lunge to force an upper guard, then kicked him in the ankle hard enough to scoop him up.

Jaune kissed the dirt yet again.

He punched the dirt again. "Damn it!"

"Stance!"

Jaune got to his feet and assumed the position. The proper one that Raven taught him, but this time with a closer guard and wider legs. He should have it right this time.

"No balance."

What!?

"You're kidding!" Jaune turned on his master, only for her turn his face back around by gripping his cheeks in one hand. The look in her eyes silenced him.

"Are you done questioning me?"

"...yes, ma'am."

"Good, then try your hand at listening," Raven observed him for a moment, "A better stance this time, but poor execution. You need both to fight properly. But above that, you must learn to adapt."

"Adapt? I already know how to do that." Jaune could remember plenty of instances where he'd focused on an opponent's weakness and exploited it. It was a necessity since no enemy was the same.

"Then do so _quickly_ ," Raven was not deterred by his words, in fact, they only seemed to strengthen her point, "Did you not see what Vernal's plan was?"

"Her plan? She had a plan?" Jaune was quite sure she was just trying to beat him up, was Raven saying there was intent behind her attacks?

"Of course. Because she is adapting properly. You are not. Vernal knows you are more durable, stronger than her. Yet she is forced to face you in close quarters combat. Tell me, what hope does she have in overpowering you?"

"...none."

"None." Raven repeated just to make the word stick, "So she fought _around_ you, forced you to open yourself. The very moment your guard tightened, she had you. You were not in control of that fight, she played you."

Vernal snickered. "Like a fucking fiddle."

... sigh. One step forward, a million steps back. Great.

"I'm sorry."

"Apologies will do you no good, Parakeet," Raven stated, plopping back down in her chair, "Technique is important, foundation is key - but none of that will survive an opponent who knows how to defeat you. You cannot fight every opponent the same way."

She was right, and it was in her pointing it out that Jaune realized the depth of what it meant. He was predictable - one-dimensional. It was so easy to believe that he could win simply if he was stronger than his opponent. But when he thought about it, how silly did that sound?

Strength and power didn't make the battle. They were factors, but not the determining ones.

Suddenly, Jaune was feeling a lot less pride in the feats he'd accomplished so far.

Speaking of pride...

"Do you have to call me Parakeet?"

Jaune had expected Raven to be nothing short of serious all the time; the stories painted her as brooding, evil, violent. Brooding was accurate, but if the entertained smirk she had was any indication, she enjoyed making him squirm. "Are you questioning the long-standing traditions of the Branwen tribe?"

"No..." _Except I haven't heard of tribe members getting bird names..._ "But does it have to be _Parakeet?"_

"I think it's perfect." Vernal added.

"Shut up."

"The traditions of the Branwen won't be disregarded simply because you don't like the name," Raven said dismissively, "Consider yourself lucky, I could have named you _Chicken."_

"Nah, too good of a name - at least chickens can fight."

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Vernal, rest," Raven ordered, "I'll take over."

"Yes, ma'am." Vernal sauntered past Jaune, bumping his shoulder as she did. But he chose to ignore it, she did it all on purpose just to anger him. He chose to focus on Raven, who now stood opposite of him, barefoot just like him and Vernal, her sword left to the side.

"Are we finally gonna try offense?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Stance."

Jaune took his position again, waiting for Raven's answer. "Your offense is good. I daresay superb. You hardly need help in that area - a good offense comes with a good mindset for fighting."

"And killing." Vernal quipped. Jaune was no stranger to either, as grim as it was to admit.

"However, your defense is abysmal."

Jaune flinched, the word puncturing his nerves and sending any sense of confidence he had to the depths. But he could appreciate the fact that she didn't pull her words.

"In your other spars, you've proven to be reckless. And that is not a good quality in most cases. Control it. Feed off desperation and that is how you'll always fight - you must find a balance in yourself... which is why we will continue to hone your defenses. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, then a word of advice," Raven pointed to her legs, "Follow my movements."

Follow her movements?

A burst of air.

Jaune's hair blew back at the sudden burst, like a cannonball of wind had just exploded in his face. He squinted his eyes, losing sight of his master. The world slowed.

And Raven's leg was inches from his face.

Unable to evade, Jaune took the attack cleanly. The force powerful enough to spin him in the air, knocking him against a stack of chopped wood.

"Oooh, I felt that one." Vernal jeered.

He was moving again as the black blur returned, Raven's incredible speed forcing him to guard. To no avail, it felt like five of her were attacking at once. Just to see her would be a miracle! At one point, it was like he saw her whole form - and other times she was totally gone. The trace of red eyes, in a mix of black - then she in his face, driving her fist into his stomach, then she grabbed him by the neck and flipped him over with ease.

She was just too fast.

Jaune barely got up before a foot connected with his jaw, flipping him over like a pancake. He curled up on the ground, clutching his face with both hands as he fought hard to restrain the pained tears.

A shadow loomed over him.

"An improvement. But not by much. You're a slow learner."

"Or you're a fast teacher." Jaune countered, seething as he touched his lip, "I couldn't follow you at all."

"Blame that on your lack of experience, you are decades away from defeating me," She seemed to take that smugly, "Anyway, return to your stance. Let's go over your aura basics."

Jaune nodded, returning to his combat position as Raven circled him. As she did every time for when she drilled techniques into his brain.

"What is your aura?" Raven asked.

"The power of my soul."

"Is it simply power?"

"No. It's an extension, another part of my body. Its me."

"How is your soul you?"

"It's who I am. Everything I want to be. Every decision I've made. It's my mirror. My being."

"Good."

Only because she drilled it into him day after day, if he didn't know it by now then he wouldn't blame her for giving up on him.

"Your aura does not protect you unless you will it, but you know this," Raven said, "What you don't know are the finer aspects of it. Aura relies on more than just your desire to be protected, but also your awareness and reaction time. And that means?"

"It only protects me from things I see coming."

"Correct."

Jaune raised the aura in his arms as Raven's fist struck, just barely though, and her fist slipped through his guard.

"You must be even more aware. Often, you will have to predict your opponent's move before he makes it. Reap the reward if you are correct, suffer the consequences if you're wrong. And that is called?"

"A fifty-fifty scenario."

Raven's retracted her hand... then sent it right back. But this time Jaune knew it was coming, and Jaune raised his arms just in time to ward it off. Raven nodded with a grin. "And does that only apply to you?"

"No, it applies to everyone!" Jaune grunted as he pushed her off, resuming his stance as the chieftain returned to the circle.

"A fight can be decided in many ways, it could drag out or it could take one blow. Your goal should always be to find the quickest way to end the fight. Why?"

"Conservation of energy."

"Precisely."

Her foot was at him, but this time Jaune sprung away. Upon re-landing, he shielded himself against the onslaught of blows. He tried for a counter, grabbing her hand the moment it struck and whipping her around.

A tree was right behind him, he could pin her there. He had her!

He should've known it wouldn't be so easy.

Raven elbowed him in the gut, grabbing him by his shirt and turning the attack on him. Jaune's cheek met wood.

He hadn't noticed before then, but she had his dominant arm pinned behind his back as well. And to think... she was beating him handedly without her sword.

If she was even taking him that seriously.

"Your stance was wrong again, and you failed to anticipate an attack before you believed you had me beaten. Are you sure you know who I am?"

He did. He hadn't forgotten... or he didn't think he had. "I was in the moment."

"Then stop being in the moment," Raven instructed, "Warriors do war. Drunken fools brawl. There is a staggering difference. Learn it."

Jaune nodded.

The woman adjusted her dress, rubbing her wrists as though to get the stiffness out. It was almost weird. To see her do something so normal, as powerful as she was. At the end of the day, she was still a human being.

 _Who leads a group of ruthless killers._ Remnant to Jaune?

"We're done for today, continue on your own if you wish, but only for a few hours. I will not have you straining your muscles and stunting your performance again."

Jaune nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, then I shall retire for the day."

"Uh, wait!"

Raven stopped, looking back at him and Jaune fumbled before getting out his question. "What about my semblance?"

"What about it?"

What did she mean what about it? It was the primary reason he was here. To learn what it was! "I just... we've been training this long, and I still can't reach it. I thought, maybe you'd have some kind of trick or... something."

Raven shook her head. "You foolish children. So eager to get the easy way out."

Jaune frowned. "I'm not looking for the easy way out. I'm serious."

"Oh, you're serious, are you? Then pray tell, why has your semblance not revealed itself yet?"

He opened his mouth, ready to tell her exactly that...

... and stopped.

She shook her head again. "What is your aura?"

"Huh? We just did..." Jaune caught her glare and sighed, "The power of my soul."

"Is it simply power?"

"No. It's an extension, another part of my body. Its me."

"How is your soul you?"

"It's who I am. Everything I want to be. Every decision of made. It's my mirror. My being."

"Exactly," Raven said, "Your semblance is a direct response of your aura to your self-being, an embodiment of who you are or what your lineage represents. As a result, your semblance is also you."

"My semblance is me?"

"If you think there is some special technique or trick to discovering it, then you are living in a fantasy. There is no definitive mechanic to discovering what your semblance does - the most I can tell you is it's a feeling, and you would know when you feel it."

"But I've never felt it..." Jaune argued, "Even though someone I know said they've seen it."

"A trick of their mind then. And if even it was true, that does not help you. To discover your semblance, you must simply figure it out."

Figure it out.

That was the best advice she had?

Jaune's hands balled into a fist, a curling anger that quickly dissipated as his fingers were freed. "Shit..."

Raven went off, and this time Jaune had no questions to stop her. His brain lingered on her advice, on just what it was all supposed to mean. And yet he still came up confused, touching his heart as if hoping it would provide an answer.

"If I don't know what my semblance is..."

 _Does that mean I don't know who_ _ **I**_ _am?_

He shook his head, of course he knew who he was. Jaune Arc. The third youngest and only son of the Arc family. He wanted to be hero. Easy. Simple.

And... empty.

It was a dry, basic answer. With, to his surprise, barely any depth to it. Of course, he knew his likes, dislikes, favorite things and hobbies - but those questions were easy. Flexible. He was sure Raven was implying something more, something deeper.

The consideration of that was worrying.

"Hey!"

Jaune looked up to find Vernal snapping her fingers in his face. "Done napping? Then hurry up, we're going hunting."

"We?"

"Yeah, _we._ You don't get to sit on your ass just because the chieftain is kicking you into the dirt, maybe if you weren't so pathetic, you wouldn't be so drained."

"Who says I'm drained?" Jaune threw on his boots, then slung on his hoodie as he went after her.

"Whatever. Now get your ass on and pull your weight. Got it?" She stormed off and Jaune could only shake his head as he followed her.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Jaune pushed a bush out of the way.

"My semblance is me." he whispered.

He'd been pondering it for hours, from the sun's highest point to when it finally set. The night had settled a few minutes ago, leaving the world shrouded in darkness but thankfully he and Vernal had already come back to familiar ground.

He watched as the woman walked ahead of him, six dead squirrels hung in her hands. He had to give it to her, she was a great hunter - the deer he had slung over his shoulder was proof of that.

He could still recall her bitchiness even then, she always had a fault to point out or something to blame him for. The less he heard from her, the better. He had more important things to think about.

Like how he was going to get his damn semblance to work.

A tired breath slipped out as he looked at the moon steadily rise to replace its counterpart. Its fluorescent white light peeking through the blackened clouds - the one true light in the darkness. The symbol of his family - two crescent moons. The Arcs.

It made him think on the legacy of the family, of the family sword.

That was the plan at first, to take Crocea Mors.

His dream hadn't just been to be a hero, it was to walk in his father's and grandfather's footsteps. To become the kind of warriors they were known to be. His sisters told him all the stories of him raving about it as a kid, puffing his cheeks out as he told all the non-believers he was going to be a hero just like daddy.

Jaune chuckled.

"The fuck is so funny?" Vernal asked, irately.

"Nothing. Ignore me."

Of course, that wasn't the case anymore. In time, he'd come to learn the goal wasn't so simple. His Dad had his stances, one was he refused to lead his children into the life he lived. Under his guidance, none of them would become Huntsman. He didn't care about carrying on the Arc lineage.

Jaune was ashamed to admit that for those first few years, he felt embarrassed by his father. Ashamed that he wouldn't carry on the name is father had passed onto him. He'd thought, how could a son do that to their father?

He'd had a lot to learn then, the stupid kid he'd been. Jaune couldn't have known what his father had gone through, why he made the decisions he did.

 _'Sons are not their fathers'_ Jaune remembered his mother saying. As a youth, he thought the notion was silly. Weren't sons supposed to be like their fathers? But the point had not been that he couldn't emulate his father, but that he shouldn't try to _be_ his father.

He had to be Jaune.

And that was why he left Crocea Mors behind - his father didn't want the arc lineage to carry on, so Jaune would give him that. Crocea Mors would be passed on no longer. The Arc legacy would die with his father.

What Jaune made of himself now would affect only him, and not his descendants.

And ironically enough, he really did end up following in his father's footsteps. Breaking away from the choices of his father, choosing a path that he didn't approve of. It was funny how it all worked out.

Jaune laughed again, unable to stifle it.

"Okay, shut the fuck up."

Jaune's lips sealed. "Sorry."

"I don't want to hear your 'sorry', I want you to shut your damn mouth. I can barely hear myself think."

" _You_ think?"

In hindsight, it wasn't the smartest thing to say. And Jaune did feel a stab of regret as Vernal rounded on him, if only because he didn't want to deal with her wrath. "Wanna run that by me again? Do I need to rip your tongue out your mouth?"

"You could try."

Jaune could have at least blamed the first one on not thinking ahead, but this one was intentional. He knew he was testing her patience, but honestly felt she deserved it. He wasn't abject to a fight, not if she was the one who started it.

The woman shook her head, chuckling as if she couldn't believe what she'd heard. "This is why I cannot stand pampered city fucks like you."

"Pampered? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mm-hm, sure. You people with all your fancy cars and houses, your biggest concern is money and nice clothes. But when the chips are down, you have no idea what to do. You're all the same."

"You don't know anything about me," Jaune stated firmly, "So I dunno... maybe _you_ should shut your mouth?"

"Oh, I know enough, you're easy to read," Vernal's icy eyes bore into his even through the night, "Spoiled, adored, you got everything handed to you as a kid - probably never needed wipe your own ass."

"That's funny, considering I managed to beat you and your friends and still make it to your village - which, by the way, is supposed be the most dangerous tribe in history. Sure your assumption is right?"

Her teeth bared, and he swear he could hear them grinding. "You didn't beat me. You ran like a coward."

"And you let a stranger get close to your chieftain. That makes you a failure to your tribe."

Only then did Jaune feel the chill of the night. The wind was a light kiss that made him shiver, breezing through his shorts and shirt. The clearing was bare and open - the perfect place for a fight. And as dead as a graveyard, even the sounds of crickets and owls was almost unheard.

Her eyes were wide, yet her eyebrows were creased. Her teeth exposed with a snarl. It was a torrent of emotions on her face, and Jaune could tell right away that he'd struck a nerve.

A deep one.

"The fuck did you just say...?" The woman threw down her kills, she was ready to add him to it.

But faltering now would allow her to keep pushing him around, even if he didn't mean to say what he did. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. "You heard me."

Her hands quivered with anticipation, the desire to take out her weapons so potent he could sense it. But she hadn't made a move.

She knew the rules.

"Whatever your problem is with me, it needs to stop," Jaune said, "I don't hold anything against you. It's not like we have to get along, but you could stand to back off a bit."

"Or maybe I should back you off a cliffside."

"I doubt you'd do it. You know better than to kill a brother."

She closed the distance, snatched him by his collar, as if the very word grated at her. "You will never be a brother. This tribe will never be yours."

"My brand says otherwise."

"The brand means nothing without conviction. What has an idiot like you ever gone through? What have you ever struggled against just to live for another day?"

He'd gone through enough, but she didn't deserve his answer. He did agree with Vernal on one thing, he was not a true brother of the Branwen. He did not have the loyalty that she did.

He wasn't going to kill or rape innocent people just because the others did, and he wasn't going to steal and pillage simply because the law of the Grimmlands demanded it. But she didn't need to know that, this whole thing was for training. And he'd use whatever resource he had to get it.

Challenging her further would be pointless.

"Nothing." He answered.

She held his gaze for a moment, then bitterly let go, turning to head for the gates. Jaune begrudgingly followed, happy to find that she ignored him the rest of the way. The gates opened upon their arrival, Jaune handing what he found to someone before heading to his tent.

He watched Vernal join a few people by the fire, all of whom greeted her with a smile while her scowl remained forever present.

 _Sour puss._

Jaune crawled inside, the smell of fish and blood over him but he was too tired to bathe. The lake would be too cold tonight anyway. He settled on his side, the space slowly warming up as he laid there.

Jaune dragged over his bag, searching through one of the pockets to draw something out. A picture.

It was of his family. His father and mother in the back, and himself and his sisters. They took a family picture every year, and it was a welcome comfort at night when he thought back on easier days. He always looked at them before bed, an easy reminder of how to get himself to sleep. How to ward of the nightmares.

"Viola, Indigo, Triste, Vert, Opal, Scarlett..."

Their faces came to mind with recall, a steady flow that blocked off any stray thoughts. It didn't always work, sometimes he'd be up repeating it for an hour before sleep finally took him. But Jaune was fine with that, he'd take less sleep so long as it was peaceful.

Even a night like this wasn't so bad if he could sleep it off.

So, he repeated the names, repeatedly - the dull lullaby slowly drawing his eyes closed. His words slurred, names were skipped and soon enough they stopped all together.

There was no fire in his dreams.

* * *

 **Not too much happened this chapter, though since it mostly training and expansion on the tribe's cultures a bit, I suppose that makes sense.**

 **It's interesting how some readers instantly jumped to the conclusion that Jaune is just going to be some slave/pawn without waiting to see how it would**

 ** _actually_ turn out. Did you ever consider that Jaune might suspect Raven might try to use him? Did you ever consider that it was instead Jaune using Raven?**

 **Did you ever think that there was more to Raven than just savagery?**

 **This doesn't excuse her tribe of all the bad stuff they do, of course, this just means there is more than what's on the surface.**

 **What I'm saying here is, please try not to jump to conclusions immediately. If I explained everything to an absolute T, then the story would have been over long ago.**

 **Inspiration is drawn from lots of places. Indiana Jones, Tomb Raider, various anime and video games - but these do NOT define the tone of the story and how it will go.**

 **There is no 'getting back on track' because the path had been laid out for this fic months before the first chapter was written.**

 **This doesn't mean your criticisms aren't baseless, I do understand that it feels OOC and it feels like no groundwork was laid for the Raven bits. But trust me, they were - in writing, it's important to show and not tell.**

 **You have to take Jaune's motivations, the stuff he hears about, his decision-making and put it all together to figure out why he'd do something so stupid.**

 **Let's not forget that Jaune, in canon, decided it was a great idea to lie and break his way into Beacon Academy, a place made for highly trained warriors needed to face eldritch monsters.**

 **He had no training (as far as we know), he didn't know what aura was, and he survived only because someone helped him.**

 **In Professor Arc, by Coeur Al'Aran, arguably the most popular Jaune fic - Jaune's transcripts end up too good and he gets made a teacher, a job he knows nothing about how to do, and should realistically fail at.**

 **It makes sense for him to back out right? The plan was to be a student. He just needed to quit before he got himself into trouble.**

 **But did he do that? No. He stayed. Why? Because he still wanted to make it work, even knowing it was stupid and could get him locked up.**

 **Jaune here knows what he's getting himself into, and he's playing it close to the chest, so he can get what he wants without becoming Raven's toy. Hopefully in his scenes I explained what Jaune was unwilling to do properly.**

 **Plus, try not to look at Raven so one-dimensionally. People look at her and see only unparalleled cruelty, but as canon showed us, there is more to her than that. Raven was 'meh' in V5, despite all her build-up. But please try not to judge my writing based off her.**

 **Tl: dr - Jaune is a character prone to making dumb decisions to get what he wants, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know what he's doing. There is more to Raven than you think.**

 **I get that it feels OOC for him to pursue Raven, but in my opinion, I think it's exactly the kind of stupid thing he'd do.**

 **I won't explain it in full detail here but if you really want it explained, I'd be glad to respond to your review or you can PM and I'll tell you.**

 **But this does open my eyes to a problem with my writing, I'm not being simple enough. I should try to be more… basic(?) with my writing. That way those who don't understand can interpret what I'm trying to get across properly.**

 **Still, I'm likely to get some baseless criticism for this anyway, but it becomes easier to notice those who are doing so just to hate. Which thankfully most of you aren't.**

 **On another note, I did a dance performance with some friends for a wedding and it was awesome, we had lots of fun and everyone there danced with us. We got paid 50 dollars… plus an extra 40 in tips for each of us. 90 dollars.**

 **The exact same amount of money that had been swindled out of me.**

 **The irony hurts.**

 **ISA**

* * *

 **Side Quest:** Torhilda, the Fury Part I

* * *

"This is the Frae Coliseum...?"

Jaune's stared at the huge entrance, a tall archway before column of steps leading down and into the crumbled ruins reclaimed by vegetation. Time had not been kind to this place - most buildings had fallen, and those that persisted were barely recognizable.

The blonde looked back to his path - he hadn't meant to go far from the tribe, he'd just been bored and decided to go exploring since his training was done for the day.

But he felt a tinge of curiosity as he looked at the labyrinth.

 _Eh, I came all this way. Maybe there is something worth finding._

Jaune marveled at the construction as he walked down the cobblestone path, through the walls ingrained with nature and all semblance of personality washed away by time.

This used to be a site for great warriors and ceremony of battle. Fighters came from all over the south to fight in the coliseum, but not for money.

They were fights for honor, for status, and those who emerged victorious in their great tournaments were marked in history as some of Frae's greatest fighters.

Statues, preserved weapons... _treasure._ Jaune lit up at the thought.

Granted, he had no idea what he'd find. Or if had even been found already, but since he had nothing to do anyway, he figured to check it out while he was here.

He looked about for a while, and as he expected, there wasn't much to find. He'd banked on it not exactly being well known, but since the place wasn't exactly hiding, people doubtlessly have scoured it. Be it treasure hunter or bandit, anyone would have use for selling stuff from here.

As he continued through the maze, Jaune spotted something. At first it didn't look like much, until he got closer and saw it was a small incline. An ornate arch was built over it, with a strange, small statue of two warriors fighting.

One was a woman and she seemed to face an armored man, both fiercely locked into battle. Perhaps a representation of the Frae's warrior loving culture?

The woman... she has wings.

Wings bigger than her own body, a helmet with a built-in mask that stretched down to hug her neck. She wore a loincloth, covering her rear and front. She wore vambraces and turnshoe sandals. A stark contrast to the man who wore no armor and bore only a sword. She had a chest plate on, though it only covered one breast and the rest of her upper body was bare.

Warrior women were respected in the Frae for being unashamed of what men perceived as weaker traits, the baring of a single breast created the distinction between her two sides. A warrior and a woman, in a time where women from other lands weren't equal to men, the Swordmaidens were the ones that created a new tradition in the Frae kingdom.

Jaune paused, inspecting the door below the arch that looked to be sealed.

It couldn't be a grave, the Frae didn't believe in burials. But it was so ornately designed, and even if it was a little out of the way, it wasn't hiding.

 _Whoever built this wanted it to be found..._

But someone probably already got to it though, so if there was treasure, then it was likely gone. Jaune considered it for a second.

He'd take a look just in case.

The blonde jumped down, walking up to the door before pausing. Something brushed against him, a physical touch but... so light and fleeting like wind. Like some force had breathed through his entire front and then out.

Weird.

To his surprise, the door opened with ease, despite not having a knob or anything. He pushed on through, the scent of dust and... something else... burst into his face.

If anyone had been here, then it hadn't been for a while. At least that's what he assumed. He thought he needed a torch, but it the room provided light itself.

Like the Gaia temple, dust shards in sconces littered the wall. But burning a bright yellow flame that ignited everything in the room.

The room itself was big and round. Perfectly carved from bottom to top like some gigantic cylinder. What the material was, he couldn't say, made smooth but strong, leaving the whole thing to seem like it was new.

But it was also empty. Well, almost empty.

Built right at the end, against the wall was a... crystal?

It was huge and if he could hazard a guess, it was twice as wide and tall as he was. It was motionless however and dull in color, like all the life had been sucked from it.

But it was as Jaune stepped closer that he looked around and saw that there was a track surrounding the floor. A crevasse that didn't look very deep, but that was due to what occupied the space.

Bones.

If some were lost to time, they didn't show and Jaune swallowed hard as he looked back at the crystal. And something told him there was more to that than he thought. So what was this? A ritual site?

A loud boom shook the floor, like something had slammed shut.

"No..." Jaune whipped around, fearing for the worst. And those fears rang true.

The door didn't budge, as easily as it opened for him before, it refused to do so now. And forget pulling on it, he didn't have anything to grab onto.

Was he trapped in here? No way…

Keeping calm, he turned back to the crystal. He didn't know for sure what this was, but he was willing to bet the crystal had something to do with it.

Upon closer inspection, nothing had really changed - it was as big as he assumed, and walking around it, the shape had not changed. In fact, it looked a lot more like an egg as he inspected it more.

And then he touched it.

A warm light looked to originate from the core of the crystal, slowly spreading out like water in half-frozen ice. The light illuminated the entire crystal, leaving it in a strange translucent state. He could see something in there.

A person?

A woman to be more precise, even through the faint image he could see that she was nude, curled up like she was trying to sleep.

Then her hand moved... she reached out to him.

Jaune retracted his hand on instinct, unsure of what would happen. But the hand kept reaching, somehow pushing through what he thought was solid material.

Her hand, delicate and creamy, emerged through the crystal chamber - piercing it like water. Her body leaned toward him, begging him to touch her.

Jaune told himself not to. His brain, his heart... his soul... it all told him that this could be a bad idea.

His body moved anyway.

Jaune inched his hand toward her, the woman seemed to wait on his reaction. But he followed through, his fingertips touching hers... pausing as she flinched. But eventually her hand eased into his, fingers interlocked with his.

Her second arm pushed out as well, and Jaune met it, their hands met and followed his lead. She revealed short auburn hair when her head came out, but her eyes remained closed.

For a moment, nothing was said, and Jaune thought he'd need to be the first to speak up. But he wasn't.

"Hero..." She said the word longingly, like she'd been waiting for him. Or something like him, to find her. Her voice was gentle and smooth, and Jaune instinctively found himself leaning toward her in excitement for what more she had to say.

Her eyes popped open.

They were flooded red.

 **"Sate my fury."**

"Argh!" Jaune's back slammed against the opposite wall, disorienting him. He might have questioned how he'd gone from one end to the room so quickly, but the answer was right in front of him. The naked woman, pressing him against the wall.

Gigantic white wings adorned with steel kept her in the air.

"W-what is...?" He choked, the woman's forearm pressed against his neck. What pure strength!

Before he knew it, she whipped him around, throwing him to the floor with a wail that had a natural echo. Jaune was ready this time though, torqueing himself in midair before landing safely on all fours.

Her wings flapped as he looked up at her, and something materialized around her body. A cloth and belt hiding her nethers, the single chest plate covering one breast. A masked helmet obscured her face.

But did not hide her intent.

She flew down to the ground, bare feet crashing into the ground and shattering it. Then she flourished a flanged mace, materialized in her hand before pointing it at the sky.

Jaune's ears screamed at the sudden bolt of lightning; white, hot and erratic as it burst out of the head of the mace, crackling and sizzling as stray bolts charred the walls and floor.

If she was trying to intimidate him... it was working.

Maybe it was to no avail, but Jaune held his hands up placatingly. Trying to keep his voice from shaking. "I don't want to fight you."

Swinging the mace back, the woman responded. "You have no choice!"

She was like a bullet, shattering the floor even more as she blasted toward him. Jaune drew his sword just in time however, calling on his aura just in time to take the impact. The song of steel on steel rang throughout the arena, and Jaune found himself being overpowered by her immense strength.

"Fight, young hero!"

She kicked him in the chest, the blow stripped him of his blade and sent him spiraling before he hit the ground. But with a grunt, he pushed himself back up.

 _Okay... now I'm mad._

She tossed his sword back to him and Jaune caught it with ease, gripping it with both hands he faced down his unrelenting opponent readily.

"Bring it."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:** Who Are You?

* * *

Rushing water.

Jaune followed the sound, his body the natural river to carry the aura where it needed to be. The path had to be steady, constant - free to flow. Through every vessel, every vein, and every pore of skin.

Curiously, Jaune peeked one eye open.

"Do not lose focus."

Instantly he closed it.

Raven was standing next to him, both perched on the cliffside that oversaw the valley. He could hear the waterfall spilling out of the mouth of the mountain. Cold air tickled his bare chest, making it harder to focus.

Aura training day, which meant meditation was bread and butter. The village wouldn't do much for silence, which is why they came out here.

A quiet place that would have no distractions.

"Direct your aura, do not force it," His master spoke, "Simply point and it will follow."

Jaune let out a breath before doing as she said. The ocean within him began to thin out and spread within his flesh, like a thin shell just underneath the skin. Close, but not quite there, he had to get it outside.

His body warmed as it spread from his chest to his upper arms and legs. But it wasn't complete, it curled about his chest but struggled to reach his back. And the energy in his limbs wasn't moving to his lower legs or arms. Even his face was left totally unshielded.

Sweat dripped off his brow. "Grr..."

"Calm yourself, Parakeet."

He was trying, but just knowing that his aura wasn't doing what he wanted was humiliating. How could a soul not obey its owner? It didn't make any sense.

He just had to make it move.

The aura boomed, startling his heart. And again, the sound - like water had been poured into a power outlet. Jaune could feel it reaching, like a thousand little hands slowly winding about his neck and back. And yet some of it slipped away, it ejected from his skin and vanished into nothingness. But that was fine, so long as he -

"Stop."

Jaune's eyes popped open, fighting back the desire to yell. "What, why?"

"You failed. Reign in your aura before you lose too much of it."

Jaune breathed out, letting the wild torrent come to an end. A feat that had taken him a good week to get right. He was ashamed to admit he ended up using it more than he should have and with it came a rush of fatigue that nearly made him fall over.

"Did you not hear a word I said?" Raven said sternly, "I told you calm down, didn't I?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Jaune bit down a snarl, "It wasn't working. I could feel the aura, but it wasn't covering my whole body. It's like it didn't want to move."

"And that is your fault."

"Me? How!?" Jaune let the heat out, glaring at the woman who just stared back unflinching. He already knew it was his fault but hearing it from her only made it hurt more, "I tried but it didn't work! The only way it did was when I forced it!"

"And then what happened? You became tired, correct?"

Jaune didn't respond. He couldn't.

Raven sighed, gesturing to her stomach up to her chest. "When you force your aura, you are simultaneously releasing it from your body. The energy must be steady. In forcing the shield, you expend twice of not three times more aura than you need. Moreover, the strain on your body is why the shield shatters shortly after."

Jaune sighed, she was right. Of course she was right.

He really needed to learn not to question her. She was an accomplished Huntress, she'd know what she was talking about. His aura wasn't special - he wasn't special, these were the same things any Huntsman-in-training needed to learn.

"I'm ready to try again." He said, already putting his hands together.

"Take a break first. Try to replenish even a little aura."

Jaune would've said he was fine, only to force himself to act on what he'd just told himself He needed to do what she said, it was the only way he was going to improve.

It's not like the training wasn't working. His defense was getting better, however slowly, and if his fundamentals weren't tight now, then they soon would be. Of course, a few weeks behind this wouldn't teach him everything, but it was considerable progress regardless.

Jaune let his arms relax, rubbing them to get the tightness out. He tended to do that a lot, at times it almost felt like the ligaments in his muscles were tearing when he used too much aura.

His free hand rubbed his stomach, recalling the aura that traveled up through his chest and biceps. It felt so fluid at first, so readily at his command, and yet whenever he held onto it for any longer than a few minutes, it receded. Like it wanted to run away from him.

Why?

"Your chest."

Jaune looked at Raven, about to utter a response before she continued. "Tell me what happened to it."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you disobeying your chieftain's order?"

Jaune rolled his eyes. She used that to her advantage so much it was annoying, still it's not like he could really argue it. "Someone I ran into - an assassin or whatever she was. Fire."

"Hm."

"Why?"

"I'm surprised." She admitted, "I thought perhaps the story behind it was more interesting."

Interesting? Is that what she called being burned alive? "Sorry to disappoint."

"You're ashamed of it, you would not try so hard to hide it otherwise. Why?"

Jaune thought it would've been obvious. He remembered how as a kid he always dreamed of the day he got his first battle scar. It was what all the coolest heroes in the stories got, it was a sign of the many victories they had, and just being totally awesome in general. Plus, girls would love them - you got to look cool and get girls at the same time. It was perfect.

The truth wasn't quite so.

Jaune hid his scar like women hide their breasts. He looked in the mirror and saw the misshapen claw dragged across his chest and even he couldn't bear it for very long. It didn't look cool, it wouldn't get him girls - the mere thought of anyone seeing it was humiliating. Any insecurities he had in the past could not hold a candle to it.

The only purpose this scar served was a reminder of what the red woman did to him. And that he was stuck with it forever.

"I... _really_ don't want to talk about it."

He looked pleadingly into Raven's eyes, hoping that maybe there was some form of mercy there. She embarrassed him enough kicking his ass in training - he wanted to be spared this at least. If Raven hadn't pulled the chieftain card, Jaune never would have taken off his shirt, he'd have kept it on no matter what.

It felt safer.

"Don't be foolish."

"Huh?"

"Are you worried what other people may think? You are giving them power over you by cowering before something so inconsequential."

"I don't care…" Was Jaune's quick answer, but as he reflected on it, he realized that was wrong. Why hide it then? Why feel so insecure? He didn't want people to think he was mangled, ugly - broken.

After all, who wanted to feel like they were 'less than?'

"Listen to me, Jaune," Raven spoke, drawing Jaune's eyes. And the look in hers told him he was not allowed to look away, " Most people do not, and will not, understand the strife that comes with permanent injury. You should wear it proudly, it is proof that you are alive."

 _Or a reminder that I nearly died._

"It's easy to say that."

To his surprise, Raven smirked. "You think I do not speak from experience?"

Jaune barely had to wait before Raven lifted her shirt, revealing a gash in her stomach. It almost looked like something had plunged their hand through her. "A close encounter for certain - the claw had gone all the way through. An Ursa Major. I was thirteen."

Then she pulled down her collar, Jaune making sure to keep his eyes on the mark and not... other things. The scar was jagged and rough, like his. "A serrated blade, torn across my chest - though this is a papercut compared to what befell my attacker."

She looked at him then, but her eyes weren't judgmental or mean. They weren't even neutral, no... there was something else there.

Something that made him forget his shame for a moment.

"Interpret your burns as you wish, hide it from people if you so choose," Raven said, returning to her stance as she closed her eyes, "But know that with me, with your tribe, a scar is nothing to be ashamed of. It is a badge of honor for those who have endured. We respect survivors."

Jaune stared at her for a moment, light wind nudging her hair as her body stilled. He quickly mimicked her, molding the aura in his body again and shutting out the world.

Now that he thought about it, in the few times he'd trained with his scar exposed, no one ever said anything about it. He barely even caught anyone looking, and of course he'd seen people with injuries or lost limbs all over the village. Many worse than his.

No one said anything about them, in fact, it was like they didn't even know they were there.

At times it felt like the scar wasn't even there.

Jaune felt himself smile a little. "I..."

"There is no need to thank me. I am your chieftain."

 _A chieftain's integrity is judged by his ability to guide and protect the tribe._ That rule wasn't lost on Jaune, not with how traditional it was here. It was a little bewildering to look at Raven and think that she cared about anyone, least of all him.

But perhaps she didn't, maybe she was just doing her duty. But even if he asked, Jaune doubted getting a clear answer.

The blue sky became orange and red, the sun drifting away. Hours of hapless trial and error gone by with little progress, but progress nonetheless. Raven brushed herself down. "I'm returning to the village. You stay here."

"Stay?" Jaune asked, "For what?"

"Secluded training. Leaving you to your thoughts is a good method for connecting to your aura. And through your aura, your semblance."

"Except I don't know how to reach my semblance… we tried all day. I remember what you said but - "

"You said you used it once. How?"

Jaune honestly couldn't recall. Amber had said she saw him do something when he fought Oobleck under Merlot's control. He moved faster, hit harder somehow.

And thinking back on his fight with Vernal, he'd used something strange then too. He'd called on his aura... and suddenly he barreled right through her group of bandits. If it hadn't been for that, he wouldn't have made it to the village.

So what was the link there?

"I dunno..." Jaune rubbed his head, "I guess I was stressed? I was fighting and... I just used it by accident."

Raven considered him for a bit, but then turned to leave. "Right. Well, we cannot hope to replicate a situation like that. You have three days out here, Jaune, make the most of it. Remember your training schedule, in the morning -

"-do a 5-mile run. After that, two hours of meditation. Review my combat stances, defense first. Then aura practice for an hour. I know."

She smirked. "Good, then I expect results when I return."

"Yes ma'am."

And then she was gone, vanished over the tree line. Leaving him only with his thoughts and the sound of the distant waterfall.

Three days. It wasn't a lot of time, not if he planned on running himself dry. And putting that all between sleep and meals meant there was even less time. He'd need to be proactive.

Jaune laid back on the grass, gazing into the clouds. He touched his scar again, rubbing it like he always did. He'd always feel fear, shame when he touched it. Now, he felt a little different.

The negative feelings weren't quite so strong.

In that moment, just maybe it kind of felt... nice.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Amber stayed her follow up as Oscar heaved, hands on his knees.

The sun beat on her neck, and her t-shirt and pants clung to her sweaty body. But she certainly looked better than her pupil, who looked about to collapse any moment.

But knowing him, he wasn't going to stop so easily.

He'd been doing well, though still had a lot to work on. Especially in close combat. Of course, the fact that he was only thirteen was a contributing factor, but close combat was not his forte as she'd come to learn.

However, aura control was.

"Let's try again."

The boy summoned his power, a green hue coating his body. It hugged him lovingly, like it enjoyed being in his control - he made it look easy, as natural as walking. Hazel orbs met brown.

With one outstretched hand, the green force came.

Holding up her own aura, Amber withstood the blow. Holding up the shield as the blast pressed against it. It held up admirably, but Amber dispersed it easily. Strong, but not nearly strong enough to break her defenses. Of course, that was probably an unfair comparison.

For anyone else the blow would hurt. Or worse.

The power of his aura upon projection was strong, the aura blast he'd conjured was powerful enough to rip trees right out of the ground if their earlier training was worth its salt. And with work, it could be a primary source of attack.

However limited, considering his average aura level.

"Let's try the shield, Oscar."

"G-got it!"

He widened his stance, holding out his arms as he closed his eyes. Hair billowed about him as the aura became a small imperfect bubble, slowly growing around him. Amber smiled a little, proud to see that her efforts were bearing fruit.

It certainly helped that Oscar was adamant in staying busy.

He woke her up early, so they could go running and exercise and was ready for training on the dot, even on days when he looked too tired. At times she had to remind him to slow down.

And his response, the cheeky brat, was that she needed to keep up.

The shell began to quiver, and Amber headed toward him, knowing exactly what would happen. "Three, two, one..."

The shell popped, this blast knocking Oscar onto his rear and rattling him.

He was still a novice, but one with a strong grip on the basics. At some point, he'd need someone else to teach him, as there was only so much she could offer on a more advanced level. She'd left her training early, and that meant there was magic she had access to that only Ozpin could teach her.

In the end, there wasn't very much technical comparison between magic and aura. They were similar fundamentally, but, a wizard, or in her case, a witch, fought very differently than a Huntsman.

"Wanna take a break now?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, just... a few minutes." Oscar heaved, leaning back on his forearms and taking in air like it was a dream come true.

Amber chuckled, plopping down beside him. She watched the boy breathe, taking note of the dirt and sweat on his body. That he was pushing himself so hard was good, he'd make quick progress.

A long-forgotten question came to mind. "Oscar, what do you want out of all of this?"

"Hm?"

"You're going through all this training - all this studying. Whats it for? There has to be something you're looking for in all of this, right?"

"Ah well," Oscar picked at his gloves, "I guess, I kinda just wanna be an adventurer, you know?"

"What, like the Archivists?"

"Something like that," He nodded, "I wanna write about everything I've seen, everything I've experienced. Just like all the other explorers. I wanna be the person to write down the history no one has known about, to have helped discover things no one else did."

That's what he was in it for, the thrill and the memories. She wouldn't have expected it from a meek boy like him. Shouldn't young kids like him wasn't something superficial like money or fame? But she felt herself smile a little bit.

"I dunno, I guess in that sense, I wanted to be like Jaune a little." He chuckled and rubbed his hands, "If that doesn't sound too weird to say..."

She could see that too... and that was something else she'd thought about.

"Do me a favor, Oscar?" She asked, ensuring his eyes met his.

"Um, sure."

"Don't be like Jaune."

A part of her wondered why Oscar could look so surprised. But she realized that he likely didn't see the same things she saw in Jaune. He saw the positives - his bravery, willingness to face the odds and challenge the world.

But that was the surface. The outer shell.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying he's a bad influence. He has a lot of good things about him," She warded off any immediate concerns, "But don't try to live your life like he does. It's not exactly… healthy."

"Not healthy? What do you mean?"

The girl sighed. She'd gotten all her bitching about him out weeks ago but thinking about it all just stirred the pot again.

"He works hard for what he wants, and he's infuriatingly persistent. Those aren't bed traits to emulate. It's not 'why' he does what he does, so much as it is 'how'."

"You mean like the Branwen tribe? You read the letter he sent us a week ago. He said it all went well, he's fine."

Amber shook her head. "You're missing my point. He went there to seek out Raven, someone known for being merciless and savage, for help. What do you think it is he wants to learn for someone known for killing people?"

Oscar paused for a moment. "He... he said that its so that he can protect us. He's not trying to have the island happen again."

Leave it to Oscar to take Jaune's word at face value. She didn't really blame him, Jaune simply wasn't transparent, at least not in the way he should have been. Amber didn't doubt his integrity on that, but Jaune was fooling no one if he believed that was enough to convince her.

"The power to fight gives you the power to protect. But it also gives the power to hurt, to kill... get revenge."

Oscar's eyes widened. "You think he'll…?"

He trailed off, but Amber was sure he got the point. It was likely an underlying motivation, maybe he would've actively seek it. But with Raven's help, he might think it was in the realm of possibility.

The hatred he fostered for her the red woman was powerful. And scary. There was an unfiltered, focused rage behind the fear.

"But that's not the main issue," Amber crossed her legs, breathing out as she thought back to their argument, "the issue is what he considers more important."

"You think he's putting the red woman before you?"

" _Us_." Amber corrected with a blush. At the time, that's exactly what she'd thought. That Jaune would prioritize killing a woman instead of staying with her was shattering. It made her feel like she wasn't there, that he was concerned with a woman who thought nothing of him than a woman who spent a whole night with him.

But telling Oscar that would be too humiliating, so she opted for a less revealing answer. "It looked like he was feeding his anger instead of letting go of it."

"And you thought I'd be like that?" Oscar asked, eyes lowering, "Because of…"

"No, no," Amber quickly said, "I'm just making sure you understand what not to take from Jaune. There's nothing wrong with looking up to him, I just... try to look more into what he doesn't say. Pride comes before the fall, and all that."

It was honestly a contrast that Amber hadn't thought much on until recently. Jaune wasn't egotistical, at least not in the normal sense. But he held himself to a standard that no one forced on him. That desire to become a hero was evident of that.

Pride would become his killer, not the red woman, if he didn't wise up.

And perhaps in that lack of knowing right then and there, she found herself unable to understand what he was truly after. How could she have stood aside and just let him go?

 _Maybe because he hurt me?_

That was one reason. But it was also because she wanted to respect his choice. More still, wanted him to rethink his options, to choose something that wouldn't be toxic for his mental health.

Why he felt the need to take such big leaps, she didn't think she could understand.

"Jaune will be fine, I'm sure," Amber smiled, "I just want to make sure you be yourself. Learn and take what you can from others, but forge your own path. Don't follow in another's."

It at least seemed like he understood, even if his nod was hesitant. Even if he didn't understand, he would in time. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, there's nothing to apologize for." Amber rubbed his shoulder, "It's not the end of the world, so don't worry yourself into an early grave. I kinda need you to keep my spirits up."

And Oscar looked up at her, this time his nod was surer. "Okay, I promise."

Amber smiled, pulling the boy in her arms. He squirmed indignantly.

"Amber, it's hot."

"You're too kind."

"Not you! Ugh, will you let me go? Our sweat is gonna glue us together."

Amber smacked her lips. "Don't be such a prude."

"I'm a prude for not wanting to be sweated on?"

"Yep. Now shut up, we're bonding."

He sighed but didn't resist. And Amber could only laugh as she rested her chin atop his head. "Thank you."

She felt his arms wrap around hers, smaller hands than hers, different complexion. Still, as those fingers touched hers, she couldn't help but feel… happy. Relaxed.

Just here, with her little friend, and young adventurer trying to find his way in the world. She breathed out happily as he relaxed into her. "You're welcome."

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Jaune stared at the fire.

His eyes followed each flicker, the crackle providing a break in the otherwise dull night. Lying on his side, he let his mind wander as he watched deeper into the burning substance.

Why wasn't he afraid it?

It wasn't as simple as seeing it, at least that's what professionals had told him. He was fine to handle things like matches and stovetops. Even campfires weren't a problem.

Even now it surprised him that he'd grown a distaste for it, something all human beings needed to survive. And now here he was, cuddled as close to it as possible to protect himself from the cold.

Was that who he was, a guy who was afraid of fire?

Did his semblance repel fire?

It felt ridiculous to think of it all that way, treating a such a complex force like basic math. His training went without saying, had he discovered his semblance, he'd have been training it. But he couldn't reach it... still. Something was holding him back.

His semblance was him.

That had to mean that if he knew himself, he'd know what his semblance was.

But he knew who he was, he knew what he wanted, he knew the reason for everything he did. But his semblance still didn't appear. So, if the problem wasn't knowing, then what was it?

Unconsciously, Jaune reached out his hand.

The fire reached back, and as it took shape, the fair skin connected with his own. Fingers interlocked between his.

And Jaune stared at her, the monster.

 **"You know why you're doing this."**

"I have to protect her. From you."

 **"Don't fool yourself,** she said with an unimpressed frown, **"you're not doing it for her sake, not directly anyway."**

"And how would you know?"

She chuckled. **"Do you really want me to say it? Let's not be cliché here."**

Jaune rolled his eyes, it was funny how aware he was that she wasn't real, and yet he could still see her. Interact with her.

But that begged the question: Was he talking to her? or himself?

"I'm not like you."

 **"Aren't you? It was none of your business - what's the difference between her going after what she wants and what you are doing now?"**

"I'm not trying to kill anybody."

She gave him a look.

"... that doesn't deserve it."

 **"And what does that make you, huh? A savior? A protector? No, you'll be a murderer - no matter how right you think it is. I guess you really do belong with the Branwen."**

It wasn't that simple. Jaune knew of the things they did, the things they still did. There was no excuse, no kind of redemption for the acts they committed.

And yet, when she said it about them, reminded him of that... why did he feel slighted?

"You don't know anything."

 **"Are you sure about that?"**

"You don't!" Jaune stood up, meeting her eyes as she did. Those same orbs of molten gold burning into his blue.

 **"But** _ **you**_ **do. And you should know what you seek will only end in tragedy. That you somehow feel attached to your enemy because she burned you is what pushed Amber away, is it not?"**

That wasn't true. He was doing this _for_ Amber. She was his best friend; how could he stand by knowing that this woman could show up out of nowhere and take her away?

If he killed the red woman now, then he'd never need to worry about it again.

He could finally sleep.

" **You won't accept the truth, Jaune Arc. You've lost sight of who you are."**

Jaune turned away. She was wrong, he knew what the truth was, he's accepted it all. He knew exactly who he was.

Right?

Jaune shook his head, trying to clear the emotions away. He didn't want to look back to see if she was still there, instead he headed for the forest. Hopefully a walk it would tire him out, so he could sleep soundly tonight. He focused on the sounds of the owls and other animals reaching his ears.

He'd probably walked for an hour before he crossed into a clearing, a windmill not far off.

"A village?"

A small one, he noted, upon getting closer. More of a community really, made up of only a few houses, well near the center and the streets barren and empty.

Why did it feel so empty?

It felt so devoid of life, and Jaune might have chalked that up to everyone sleeping, but it didn't seem that way. It felt more like no one lived here, and the ghostly moonlight made the entire area feel dead somehow.

Carts were left in the streets, random objects strewn about like weapons and farm tools. It was like one giant messy room, as if some kid had just kicked the toys around and left them on the floor.

And the windmill... aged as it was, it still managed to look sturdy. Likely having been there for years.

But It was so still, as it was supposed to be, but it was like it was looking over everything, casting it into darkness. The blades didn't move and inch, even with the wind.

Did something happen here? Or was it always abandoned?

Jaune's boots scuffed the path as he ambled through the village. Wooden homes moaned with the wind, as though departed souls were calling for help.

 _Or ordering me to leave._

If there was any evidence of life, it wasn't in sight. Even when he'd checked few homes, he'd found everything that could be found there... except for people.

A village. But no villagers.

"Where are they...?" He wondered aloud, looking about for any sign that someone was around.

A glint, like sudden flash.

Jaune quickly whipped around, searching for the source of the beam.

There.

A cloak, still against the breeze, standing atop the windmill like a perched crow.

And like a crow, he stared down at him, he betrayed not even the slightest movement.

Jaune felt his hands tremble a little, swallowing to steady himself as he met his new admirer back.

What did he want?

Or the better question, what was he planning on doing?

Jaune caught the source of the glint in his hand. A sword, no doubt - and he has a feeling the cloak hadn't flashed the light at him on accident.

"Do you want something?" Jaune called out to him, hoping to spot a reaction.

It worked, in a way.

Born straight out of the darkness, more showed up. A flock, all gathered atop the rooftops, faces hidden.

But weapons drawn.

Two dozen? No, three… four… Jaune immediately shook his head. Counting them was pointless.

The only number that mattered was that he was _outnumbered._

A hundred to one.

"Albuquerque was at the last left turn, you know." Jaune said, already reaching for his sword. His hand grasped at air.

The village. That's right, Raven said he didn't need it, so he left it at there.

Cautiously, the blonde took a step back. Fighting them was next to impossible without a sword unless he could get his hands one of theirs. he didn't doubt that he could, but did he want to push his luck when in near complete darkness against a horde?

Hell no.

But they must have sensed his reaction, for they converged like a falling cloud.

Cloaks closed in from all sides, Jaune pushing into a sprint to create some distance. But they'd covered that, Jaune skidding to a stop as several blocked his path his path.

There was no time to think, he couldn't let them attack first or he'd be on the defense until they wore him down.

Desperation fueled his fists, knocking one aside before he could fire. He summoned a shell of aura to his front, rebounding the chain fire set by another.

A third took that opening, a knife drawn in a flash… but Jaune moved faster.

A gong struck in his head as the gun fired, the blast having gone off near his ears. Jaune staggered briefly, trying to keep a grip on the world.

Enemies swirled about him, no footsteps, no sounds other than their flapping coats. Where would they attack from? Who would make the next move?

On reaction, Jaune met the answer, pushing against one who drilled his spear at him. Jaune got a satisfying choke when he threw a fist into his stomach, then pushed his one defeated foe to the ground.

That was one. Out of a million.

He had to get away. And Jaune made to do just that…

If only his foes were so merciful.

The blonde was forced to backtrack, a wild sword nearly taking his head.

Drawing the aura into one arm, Jaune stopped the blade in its tracks, pushing the man off and removing him of the sword. Seizing that chance, he lunged for the weapon.

Only for a boot to strike him in the chin, sending him into a broken stable.

The cloak seemed to know his intent, picking up the sword himself and wielding it in conjunction with the other. The two blades danced as he flourished them - even banging them to together as if to call Jaune's challenge.

The others were all for it, bringing about their formation again as Jaune got back up. But he noticed they didn't move.

It quickly became clear why.

He was caught in a small alley, a row houses on his left and right that boxed him in, while a wall behind him cut off the only other route of escape.

The leader approached, and his followers guarded the roof.

They could all jump him if they wanted to, he was trapped. And in such a tight space, they'd easily overpower him.

So why weren't they?

Someone said something, no, it was more a rhythmic huff. Another followed, then another.

It was like they were speaking some ancient language - their hands pounding on the rooftops like they were egging something on. Or summoning someone.

Jaune eyed the leader again, and he had stopped a short distance away, blades idle.

A challenge?

"Do I at least get a weapon?"

No response.

"Guess not."

The man dashed toward him, his speed made his cloak blur in the darkness. Getting away was impossible, but perhaps beating this man here would be the ticket he needed.

Or it was a trap, in which case, he was screwed.

But did he really have another choice?

Jaune stepped back to avoid the swipe, but before he could counter - the second sword jabbed at his face.

Its edge nicking his neck as he moved out of its path.

But then his footing was gone, and Jaune was knocked onto his chest. Had both previous attacks just been a distraction?

Jaune rolled to avoid a series of stabs, leaving his opponent to kill only dirt. He kicked back up, swinging a hard-right hook.

A hook that missed by a mile.

His teeth bit into his tongue as a knee struck his jaw, a metallic taste oozing into his mouth. Painfully he gripped at his face, and his eyes widened in shock when his attacker pursued.

Dodging was the best he could do, trying to stay out of the range of her weapons. But it seemed she was trapping him every time. Whittling away at his body.

Jaune coughed up as the boot met his stomach, and his opponent whipped around, carrying the strength of the spin into a roundhouse.

Jaune's brain rattled, it felt like the sky and ground had switch places.

But before he could fall, Jaune threw out his hands and pushed against the ground, back to his opponent.

He was not going to die here.

With a cry, Jaune put running aside, wildly throwing punches at his enemy. Not that it was so easy, the man's reflexes were polished. And he took every opening he could to wear him down.

The sword tore at his t-shirt, ripped at his shorts - taking any flesh it could with it. Jaune sledged his fists at his opponent's head, hoping to catch him when he evaded. But it came to nothing, his enemy sidestepped - letting Jaune overshoot himself.

Jaune saw the blade coming too late to dodge, but not too late to block.

He couldn't hold the howl, immediate tears pricking his eyes. He could feel his flesh give way, the blade piercing through both forearms. And through his squinted eyes, Jaune saw the point of the blade inches from his face.

The leader whipped the blade back out, blood splattering his cloak as he fell to his knees.

He could barely see his injury through the tears, yet he knew they were a mess, he could feel the warm blood soiling his arms. His hands twitched, like they were looking for an answer to the pain - they found nothing.

Something struck his head, and Jaune fell onto his side. He called on his aura, trying to coax it around his arms.

A blade plunged into his leg, Jaune crying out in agony. He glared up at the man, wondering what face he could be wearing under his hood. Was this just a hunt? Or was he taking pleasure out of it?

"Get... get off me!" Jaune swung out, but it was batted aside. A returning stab caught his leg again.

And dragged.

He didn't want to scream, not at the mercy of his enemy. But the sword took its time going through his flesh, dragging out his pain. It felt like he was trying to pick off his flesh piece by piece.

He had to move! He had to run!

But he couldn't, the blade held him there. And he feared losing anything that couldn't grow back. His face was matted in tears, and his fingers clenched together so tightly he thought the bones would shatter.

His enemy hadn't had enough though. For he drew out his sword, tacking the handle in both hands...

And drove it toward Jaune's head.

Jaune threw out his hands, gritting his teeth as he caught the path of the blade. They cut deep into his palms.

But he refused to let go.

It didn't matter whether his opponent's strength was greater, the fact that he was above him was all the advantage he needed. So he pushed.

And Jaune fought to keep him back.

But he could see it, it was slow, but it was coming. Like a meteor falling to the sky. It wouldn't be long before the blade pierced between his eyes.

And he'd die.

...

But...

"I don't... I don't..." Jaune sobbed, lip trembling as his heart pounded in his chest. How could it end this way? There was still so much he wanted to do, so many things he hadn't yet experienced.

He wanted someone to save him. Anyone!

But no one could.

Raven was long gone, and he'd left Amber and Oscar behind.

And for what? For _this?_

 **"And what does that make you?"**

There she was, beside the man, looking down on him like she pitied his state. "You did all this just to die, failing even to do the very thing you planned to do to me."

No. It hadn't been like that. He just wanted to protect Amber, that hadn't been a lie... it _couldn't_ have been a lie.

He wailed as the blade cut deeper into his hands, blood seeping down his wrists. Then down to patter his face, and the blade only got bigger and bigger as the cloak pushed.

Was this what he was becoming?

Would he do this to the red woman? Pin her down and slowly drag out her death? He felt sick to his stomach at the thought. Yes, he'd come here to be trained - he needed to be stronger to face the red woman if she ever attacked him again.

But... had that been the whole truth?

Had he truly been honest to Raven? To Amber?

To himself?

 **"You want revenge, you want me to die as painfully as you are now. You feed your bloodthirsty heart, committing to that evil you so wish was real. But you are weakened, unable to muster the strength to even save yourself. Am I wrong?"**

...no.

"It's true..." Jaune wept, a tiny, quiet cry that evolved into a solemn bellow, "It's true, god damn it! All of it!"

He was a coward, a weakling. He thought he'd acted with altruistic intentions but failed to see what he was feeding this whole time.

Anger.

Blind, unassisted rage toward the woman that hurt him. So lost in it, that he chose to leave behind Oscar and Amber in a relentless pursuit of power.

What kind of man did that?

And it was too late now. Death was inches away, and whether he accepted it or not, it would take him.

 _M-mom… Dad… everybody, I love you,_ Jaune sniffled, _I-I did my best. I'm sorry… Amber._

 **"What will you do, Jaune Arc?"**

Jaune's eyes drifted closed, his muscles loosening. Fighting back now was useless, it only delayed the inevitable.

At least, this time, he'd face it as bravely as he could.

" **What will you become?"**

But before his sight fell to the abyss, a red light. No, two red lights… glowing brightly under the cloak's hood.

"Who are you?" He asked.

No, _she_.

The sound... like a spark of lightning. But greater, stronger. White as it flashed before him.

Something ignited.

It was strange, warm, new, enhancing, it was…

It was _him._

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Raven stopped immediately as aura flared to life.

A powerful burst, like a bolt of lightning had struck her pupil. Earth tore up where her apprentice one laid, and she jumped back to keep clear of the blast radius. The chieftain watched as he rose from the ground.

It was pristine white, pure in the face of death. It flowed out of him, not as a cloak of aura - rather sparks of it, like the very aura inside him had been ionized. The cuts on his body began to hiss as they closed, even the blood started to evaporate. The bolts flew off his body erratically, giving his body a faint hue that warned all who saw of his strength.

Blue eyes shined.

And even she, through her smile, thought to be wary.

Raven pulled back her hood. "Well done, Parakeet."

He didn't seem very surprised. Though that likely couldn't have been helped with as far as she had to push him. He'd either seen her face, or her eyes. But he didn't answer, instead focusing purely on her.

Good.

"Can't hope to replicate it?" Jaune frowned.

The woman shivered a little. Perhaps the cold, no it was relatively warm. Fear? No, not from her apprentice.

No this… this was excitement. Thrill.

It wasn't foreign. In fact, it was welcome.

It had been quite some time since that had been brought out of her.

She could barely contain a grin as Jaune's raw emotions ignited his power - unique to him and him alone. The boy stayed firm, and she could still see the many questions on his lips. But that would have to wait, the matter at hand needed to be addressed.

"Think of it as your master taking a proactive approach with her struggling pupil. Hope you aren't too angry."

Sparks came to life around his form, the flaring aura started to mold into his body. Yet the presence of power remained the same, lightning charging his skin in response to the wild torrent inside him.

"How do you feel?" Raven asked.

"I... I dunno..." Jaune looked at his balled fists, "I guess... lighter..."

The weight was gone, the confusion he held for himself. He was sure now, no longer did he have to question it.

The barrier had been broken.

And now, greater heights awaited.

Raven nodded, her smile widening as she took a stance. "Can you move?"

"I'm not sure."

Raven threw aside her cloak and swords. She drew her real weapon, the blade extending to full length as its red edge gleamed in the moonlight. A quiver in her hands as she stared down her target.

Perhaps she was enjoying this too much.

Ah but why not? He was her pupil.

Was she not allowed to feel a bit of pride?

"Want to try?"

Her smile widened as his appeared; and that driving force, that motivation that had brought him to her in the first place was alive again. But this time, not with anger, not with fury. It had a better fuel, one that suited him.

What that was, Raven did not know. But she felt she'd soon find out.

The gates had been broken through. She was proud to say her apprentice was ready to move forward.

Higher, and higher, and higher still.

Lightning flew into Jaune's eyes, igniting the blue flames within. And Jaune Arc, the true Jaune Arc, smiled.

 _"Yeah."_

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

White lightning and black blurs, that was all Vernal could see standing on the rooftop. Each impact could be felt, the power behind them rattled the air.

A power, through pain, she didn't think possible through that outsider.

And even now, when he'd been beaten down, nearly to death. He faced the chieftain, with not an ounce of fear.

And now, here he was, clashing with her on a level she never expected from him.

A level that even she had yet to reach.

Her lips pursed.

* * *

 **Well damn, I finally did it.**

 **It might feel a bit early for Jaune to have found his answer, which, if not clear, will be expanded on in the next chapter.**

 **You can see now that Jaune has begun to see the errors in his choices, willingly leaving behind Amber and Oscar in pursuit of something much more personal than altruism. Losing sight of the kind of person he is because of his hatred for Cinder.**

 **He lost his way. But he's found it again.**

 **Now of course, this doesn't mean he is leaving the tribe yet. It merely means he has changed his priorities and that he is going to gear himself toward what is truly the most important thing to him.**

 **The people he loves.**

 **A more of an inner look in Raven too, which I find is always nice. I've started to enjoy writing for her. As a side note, I'm gonna do my best to respond more to reviews from now on. I kept putting it off due to laziness.**

 **Not much else to say now other than sorry for taking so long to update. And thank you so much for all the support and help, it truly means a lot. I've been in a bit of writer's block for a while, but I'm hoping that by getting the chapter done, I've broken through.**

 **We'll see.**

 **Later!**

 **ISA**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:** Under a Bandits' Skin

* * *

Weariness.

When white touched blue, that was the first thing he felt. Not exhaustion, not exactly - but weariness, like a lack of hope and the will to fight.

Not at all what Jaune expected when his aura touched Raven's.

"Focus on me, Jaune." she commanded.

Jaune nodded and directed his aura through his arms, the waves passed through his fingers to seep into hers, gradually digging a path under her skin.

Her aura wasn't without warmth. It was, oddly enough, comforting, like a hug. But when her aura touched him, he felt she might let go. As though caring about him, about anyone, was too much for her.

Maybe it was best to just cut her losses. Go back to a world she understood.

"Mff..." she grunted.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Keep it up, you're doing fine."

Jaune did so. An inhale and exhale, and the stream of power pushed on. He could feel it melding with Raven's taking the already massive aura and strengthening it, energizing her soul with his own. It felt so odd, almost wrong - intimate in a way he didn't expect.

"Hrm... mmmf..."

Was she struggling? That didn't seem right. He felt frustrated, pleased but... conflicted. There was a choice to make. There was always going to be a choice.

Maybe she could have prevented it, stopped her somehow. She was always that kind of idiot, to rush in without thinking ahead. At the time, had it been simply been the hunger to have him in bed, or was it something more? Stupid brother. She would never give him the satisfaction of knowing how she really felt.

What did she regret? She wanted to believe nothing - that she'd always made the best choice, the correct choice.

What did it matter if her team got hurt? She didn't care.

No matter how many tears she shed...

"Stop."

The order was firm, just bordering desperate. Her aura pulled away, and the shotgun like effect of his aura falling back to Jaune's body shook him.

Raven stood, though Jaune noticed the aura continued to fluctuate around her before slowly fading. Raven had turned away from him, a hand on her hip as her head hung. It sounded like she was taking deep breaths.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jaune asked.

"No, Tai."

"Tai?"

"Jaune." Raven corrected, "In any case, this application of your aura is highly impractical without a team. Giving aura to others will undoubtedly be beneficial in the future, but I'd suggest doing so only when your enemy is occupied."

That made sense. Since the amount of aura he could give depended on the amount of time spent giving the aura, it could take some time to boost an ally. Even more so if he needed to give a considerable amount.

In most fights, it was much more practical to simply boost himself.

However his aura, instead of boosting his aura output, bolstered his physical capabilities.

Jaune smiled a little as he looked at his hands. Scars left behind from holding back Raven's blade, but these scars would never be nightmares. Instead, when his hands became fists, a spark of energy burst off. Just a few days after training his semblance and he was already excited at the possibilities.

More strength, more speed, more durability - at his access whenever he needed it.

Granted it wasn't very much, a semblance like this didn't come without its drawbacks. As it stood, his body could only take so much boosting at once. Too much and he tore his muscles, and even with some practice under his belt, it was hard to activate without moving.

It was a bit annoying, but if it came to him easily, the fight to achieve it would've been pointless. "Can we try again?"

"Rest a bit, twice is your limit before you start tearing your muscles," Raven scolded, "I'm sure you know that aura cannot heal everything."

"Ah, yeah..." Jaune nodded, and another question came to mind, "You said the electricity was discharge, right?"

"Yes." Raven replied, "It is simply the excess aura being burned off through your semblance consumption."

"Then why does it look, and even sound, like electricity?"

"I could not say why, it is simply a side effect - much like hair or eyes changing color. Hm, someone I know has a similar effect when her semblance is active."

She seemed to ponder that, like she hadn't thought on the person for a long time. But Jaune chose against asking her about it. His master didn't say much else after that, and Jaune sat back to listen to the sound of the nearby river.

He didn't expect Raven to break the silence.

"Tell me something, Jaune."

Raven sat down in front of him. A look, pensive, like there was something on his face.

"Um, alright..."

"What was your realization? What finally clicked that allowed you to reach your semblance?"

Jaune thought for a moment. "I... I guess I realized where I was making my mistake."

"Mistake?"

"Like, I don't think I was owning up to the real reason I came to you for training," Jaune admitted, the weight of the moment came back to him and his shoulders slumped, "Even if I thought I was."

"Something a bit less noble than protecting your loved ones, am I correct?"

Jaune nodded. "Revenge."

"Man's most tempting drink."

Jaune rubbed his face, almost ashamed to look at his master. Revenge wasn't a new concept to him - in a way, it was similar to how he counterpranked his sisters or friends whenever they embarrassed him. The desire to get even.

He liked to think that perhaps he wasn't the kind of guy to seek retribution for actions done onto him. That he could take the high road and not seek something that sounded so petty.

But was it petty?

And more importantly, was he holding himself at too high a standard?

"Well, there is no shame is staying your hand," Raven said, "Prey does not hunt for the predator, after all."

"I never said I was giving up on it."

Raven looked at him, and he could swear her eyebrows rose. He continued before she could ask. "I came to the realization, yeah... but, I can't change my mind, I have to kill her one day."

Again, to his surprise, she rolled her eyes. Like his very words were idiotic to her. "Don't be foolish. The best means of survival when you are outmatched is to escape. And to seek that is not noble, nor brave - its suicidal."

"I'm not trying to die," Jaune clarified, "I think I proved that."

"Fair enough, but heed my words. Think harder of what you are saying," Raven insisted, "You are young and full of potential. Don't waste it on such a hopeless course."

"I'm not wasting it," Jaune met her eyes, "I can't let what's mine be taken by her. Even if she is more powerful than me, I'm not going to sit by and let her destroy my life."

"It sounds bold, but you are afraid in the end. And take it from me, disciple, it is not cowardice to run. Its survival in its purest form," Her finger pressed against his chest, and he had a feeling she was not pointing to his heart,"Those that run toward the fire will always be eaten by it. So what is the point?"

"Because I can't let her have power over me anymore."

Raven's mouth fell a bit.

"I can't let it be that way. I want to kill her, but I'm not going to look for her while I have more important things to do." Jaune said, reaffirming it not only to himself but to Raven as well.

He'd left Amber and Oscar behind in the pursuit of revenge, guised as his will to protect them. He'd lied not only to them, but to himself. Raven and the tribe coming to help him reach his semblance had opened his eyes to that in more ways than one.

Had he gone against the red woman at that state of mind, he'd have died. All the training in the world wouldn't have mattered.

When he fought her, he didn't want to be consumed by anger. He didn't want to make a mistake that he'd forever regret. "She'll show her face eventually, and when she does, I'll be ready."

That was what Jaune settled himself on, and why he felt he had a much clearer head. Everything felt balanced, for the first time in a while, he wasn't confused on the path he needed to walk.

"Heh."

"What?"

Raven had a small smile on, shaking her head at the same time. "Nothing."

And then Jaune felt weightless.

Everything around him was dark, completely. Like a deep corridor or a black hole. He couldn't see anything.

But he... wasn't scared.

It felt warm, like he was in his mother's arms. And he felt a rough sound, like a heartbeat. It seemed to tune with his as he fell through and even then, the weightlessness felt like he was being carried.

Then it was gone. And what he saw was the ground.

"Oof!" Jaune cried out as he landed, groaning as the shock went through his side.

What the hell?

"Are you alright?"

Jaune looked up from his place on the ground, Raven standing above him. She helped him up and he realized they were back in the same place they were before. "What... happened?

"My apologies," Raven said, and she rubbed her chest like something has aching inside, "That was my semblance."

He'd definitely believe it with how dark it was in there. "What was it? An illusion?"

"Not quite," the woman chuckled, "Don't worry, it was just an accident. I'm sorry."

"Uh, its fine." Jaune didn't know what she was going to say, but even if he as curious he chose not to mention it.

"Well, we've got time. Let's try the aura transfer again, shall we?"

"Sure."

Jaune pressed his hands against hers, letting his aura touch hers. He didn't know why, but the aura suddenly felt warmer.

Like it was smiling.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Vernal switched the knife between her hands.

An idle, bored motion as she sat around the fire with her brethren. Whatever they said was lost on her, choosing instead to take in the smell of burning wood and the light brightening the dark blanketed sky. Hardly a new experience for her.

But it was her favorite.

The smell of land, of fire, of nature. Freedom. A feeling that anyone who walked away from the restrictions of the Kingdom should enjoy.

She liked the village the most at night, where the flames were the brightest and the cold air tingled her flesh. Normally, she could just lean back, watch the blanket of stars and just breathe. Feel like everything was perfect and nothing could go wrong.

But these days it was hard to, since _he_ was here.

Jaune was in his tent, and she could see it right against the west wall, far away from all the other tents.

Vernal might have smiled if that very fact didn't grind her teeth. He set his tent far from the others, from the collective of the tribe as though he owned the space. He set himself apart from them, like an outsider.

No, not like, he _was_ an outsider. Or at least he was supposed to be.

"I'll tell you what, I'm not trying to fight that kid anymore." Someone said.

"Amen to that."

Vernal grimaced as everyone laughed. Laughed! Were they serious? They simply laughed him off like it was nothing. Did the others not remember how he had basically invaded their village? To their luck he hadn't been an enemy, but if he had...

 _"And you let a stranger get close to your chieftain."_

Her fingers coiled, the blade practically a quiver in her hand as she looked at tent housing him.

It would've been so easy to set it on fire.

He was nothing but a stranger, a weakling - a city dweller who had everything given to him. He didn't know what it felt like. To live this kind of life was not for everyone, especially not for some fool would stood out like a sore thumb. He hadn't suffered.

He didn't know what it felt like to be powerless. Or alone. To crave some semblance of belonging.

He had no idea.

"Hoping your boyfriend shows up, Izzie?" Canary taunted with a catty grin, "Just pin him against a tree already."

"Nah, Parakeet will probably be the one pinning now."

Vernal rolled her eyes. "Shut up. As if I'd give that fucker the time of day."

"You give him everything else." Another said, "Its always 'Fucking Jaune' or "I hate him so much', Jaune this and Jaune that. Plus you've been staring at his tent all night. Looks to me like your planning an ambush."

He wasn't entirely wrong. There was hunger, but not for sex. Not even close.

"And what about you, huh?" Vernal responded, "Are you guys just okay with an outsider being here? Or maybe you were just fine with the fact that he invaded our village and broke your goddamn arm, Canary."

Vernal let a grin slip as Canary frowned. "Bygones, alright? Let's be fair, we would have killed him if he hadn't reached the village -"

"-and it would have been justified."

"But Raven forgave him. He took the brand, didn't he?"

"And that's another thing, how the fuck did he know about the brand?"

"Are you really surprised?" Bluejay answered, "The enemies we made over time would have found out some things about us. The Kingdoms especially. Word spreads, technology only helps it. Heh, you'd be surprised how much of it is in a library. There are hardly any real secrets in the Free Lands anymore."

Vernal sighed. A humiliating reality. Bandit tribes were a normalcy out here, but that was all, a normalcy. Way back, there'd been a time when the influence and power of the tribes was bigger. Nations crumbled, civilizations fell, Branwen chieftains had been kings in their own right. With numbers spanning hundreds of thousands.

These days they were less than a hundred.

"To the dung age of the freefolk." Canary said.

"Here, here."

Perhaps it was solemn but it wasn't meaningless, the tribe still persevered. They still got by and life was rarely a struggle. But letting in strangers like Jaune would tear their peace apart.

"I just..." Vernal fumbled, "he's such a..."

"Look, V, I'm telling you," Talon said, "Get the fuck over it. He's here now, you ain't hurting anybody by fussing. You know Raven's orders."

"But that's my point!" Vernal stood, "Raven puts so much effort into him, and for what? He doesn't care about the tribe, he isn't going to lay down his life for us! He's a poser, using us for his own benefit!"

No one said anything, simply looking at her and back at each other. She didn't blame them, they saw the goofy but powerful kid at face value. And with Raven's word, why would they think further on it?

They didn't see the truth. That Jaune would eventually render them useless.

Render her useless.

"Just forget it."

She couldn't even rely on them to just get her anger out. But even venting wouldn't sate her, and she found herself staring at his tent again. The flame never went away.

Everyone, including Raven, saw Jaune as a member. As a brother who truly belonged to the tribe.

Maybe it was time she tested that.

Ignoring everyone's outcries, she headed over to his tent, parting the drape to reveal the boy's bare back. The intricate bird wings practically mocked her.

She hadn't even been able to enjoy hurting him. He'd refused to utter a peep. More to the point, it had only managed to impress Raven more.

Stupid little...

Vernal let a breath out through her nose. "Hey."

Alerted, Jaune turned to look at her, his blue eyes almost glowing in the darkness. Her heart lurched. "I need to talk to you."

"Now?"

"No, next Halloween. Yes, fucking now!" She snapped, "Just meet me at the gate in a few minutes, alright?"

"Uh... okay."

He nodded slowly, unsure. Good, he should be.

If Vernal was the only one to see through how fake he was, then it was up to her to do something about him.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Vernal, where are we going?"

She chose not to answer, walking the grassy plain lined with black trees. Like a web the branches outstretched to cut off the world below. Even so, moonlight poked through - the pale rays illuminating the world around them.

It was all the same. Nothing had changed.

She could remember it all, back when she was a kid. Still learning to navigate the treetops, memorizing every corner of their territory, sharpening her wits with every close battle. A scar here and there - reminders of the mistakes she made, of the lessons she learned.

Of the woman who taught her.

A woman who was now teaching the boy behind her. In the barren silence, the most she heard was their footsteps and occasionally the sound of his voice. As though he was tempted to ask a question again.

Hardly mattered, she wouldn't give him an answer. Not yet.

There wasn't anything to talk to him about, nothing to ask, and so, nothing to respond to. Or was there?

She'd brought him out here, they'd been walking for ten minutes, and while she could have answered, she stayed her tongue. Why?

At first she thought she wanted to scare him, get him nervous, maybe get that unsettled frown the first time she had him surrounded. At the time he'd been no different than a frightened rabbit cornered by hawks. With their talons poised, it was only a matter of time before they ripped him apart.

Only the find out that this bunny had claws.

How? How did this commoner have the strength to face enemies he shouldn't have been able to defeat?

The city folk were all pampered, entitled scum. They used those less fortunate than them, manipulated and did heinous things behind the curtains. And authorities let them get away with that.

Out here, slights never went unpunished. If you killed, karma came for you. A fool who killed one of hers, absolutely met the same, if not worse, fate.

At least out here, Vernal did not hide from ostracism. People could say what they wanted about their tribe. They were savages, killers, pure evil. But they were not hypocrites, and they didn't hide who they were.

Vernal turned her head to find Jaune looking at the sky, those blue orbs piercing the darkness again, and almost made her swallow with how deep they were. She thought he was easy to read, she'd said as much.

But it wasn't.

It grated her nerves to know there was something behind those eyes, something more... formidable. The mere acknowledgement of that was scary. It made her think things she never thought she would.

Did he have something she lacked? Did he have the potential Raven needed?

The potential that Vernal hadn't been able to provide?

"What?"

Vernal blinked as she realized Jaune made eye contact with her, and she immediately turned back to the path. Unfortunately Jaune didn't take that with no response.

"If you won't give me an answer, I'm going back."

"Fine, we're almost there."

They broke the treeline soon enough, and the space opened up to the clearing she was most familiar with.

"This is where we fought..." Jaune said, almost like he was amazed at having remembered it.

For Vernal, she thought back on it all the time. She was so used to the people she caught being prey - most surrendered, taking an easy and painless death. Others fought, but even they shook in fear against the horde. Their deaths weren't quite so painless.

Vernal always won. Always protected the tribe. Always did what Raven expected of her.

She thought she'd have that to the end of her days. Shortcomings were inevitable, but she never thought she could fail Raven.

Until this teenage, blonde bastard came along.

"So you brought me out here, but for what? What did you want to talk about?" Jaune asked again.

"Tell me why you're here."

"Huh?"

Vernal rolled her eyes but faced him. "You heard me. Don't think for a second that I believe what you told Raven. So tell me the truth."

"That is the truth."

Vernal's lips pursed. "Try again."

If he thought he was pulling the wool over her, then he was either stupid or full of himself. She might have assumed both, but then, Raven would have seen through that. Or would she have?

Frankly, Vernal wasn't even sure of her chieftain's judgement anymore.

Jaune sighed, boots scuffing the ground as he started to pace. In a way, it like they'd switched roles. The forest created the arena, and the moonlight brought the spectacle - Jaune commanded the outer ring, circling her like a lion did a gazelle.

Vernal swallowed as she awaited his answer.

"Okay, it wasn't the whole truth." Jaune admitted as he scratched his head, "I think, no, I did want more than just to protect my friends. I wanted to kill someone."

 _Funny, I want the same thing._

As Jaune's back turned, Vernal slipped out her knife, concealing it behind her. She hadn't expected that kind of answer from him, but the answer hardly mattered, she just needed him distracted.

He was right about one thing, she had failed to protect her tribe from him. But she would not fail to do so again.

And as he continued, she turned in accordance, nodding when appropriate and itching for the perfect moment.

It was a right thing to do.

Protecting the tribe, the family, was all she wanted. She had nothing else in her life. Jaune had a family back home, people that loved and cared for him behind the safety of the Kingdoms.

Where had Vernal's real family been? Nowhere!

She'd been left, an infant lying in a dumpster, waiting for hunger to take her. Maybe it was her luck a shelter had come across her. But orphans shelters didn't care about the children, not really - they could do whatever they wanted to them and no one would bat an eye.

At eight, it was better off running away.

Jaune was just like them. She just knew it. He'd betray them, relay the secrets of the tribe to people. Who knew what kind of connections he had. He could very well have an Atlas army converge on the tribe.

She could not allow that.

"I know we don't get along. And I don't expect you to like me -

She'd never. She'd never find favor in a piece of shit like him. She hated just looking at him. His smiling face whenever he beat her, the praise he got from other tribe members. The acceptance everyone thought he earned.

The earnest, proud smile Raven had when she looked at him.

Her hands quivered, eyes narrowed, she could feel his blood on her hands already. One stab, that was all it would take. Even from behind, she could surely puncture his heart and it would all be over.

The only regret she'd have was that she couldn't make him suffer. Just like she had suffered.

And yet... she hadn't struck.

But he was right there! Directly in front of her, mouthing off like his words meant something to her. They meant nothing! She'd never accept him! He was not a brother!

He was not her family!

He hadn't saved her. He hadn't been there to protect her when she'd been sold off as a child -used again and again by lecherous, disgusting pigs. Raven had been there. She'd been the one to spill blood and give her a chance to have a family. Jaune had done nothing!

So why?

Why had Raven accepted him!?

"Let's start over, okay? There's no reason for us to be enemies."

Vernal's teeth split her bottom lip, wetness pricked at her eyes. Raven would be angry, furious even, but as long as she explained herself, everything would be fine.

Jaune would be gone and the tribe would be safe again.

 _What are you waiting for!? Kill him!_

She had to do it. He was just like every other selfish person. It didn't matter if you were an honest child just trying to get by, you got beaten just for stealing food so you didn't starve to death. Turned away by everyone, rich or poor - all too selfish to help. To make her way, she had to give and give and give again, all for some scraps!

What the little Vernal had gone through, what she fought for and survived, was it all to be undone by this one brat?

No.

The bandit moved before she could think.

His body got closer with each second, and he had yet to even notice. The knife drawn, coiled in both hands, she rammed it right through his back.

Almost.

When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe it. Those blue eyes were on her again, his arm had been raised to catch her wrists, holding the knife inches from his chest.

But he didn't look scared. Or even shocked.

He almost looked...

"Why are you crying, Vernal?"

She didn't know. All she knew was that it would stop if he died. She wouldn't need to feel so angry anymore, wouldn't feel like Jaune was taking her place by Raven's side.

It was like being kicked while already down. Jaune was more powerful than her, especially now with his semblance. If Raven saw potential in him, then the gap would only get bigger.

Vernal would fade in obscurity. No longer would she be Raven's right hand. She'd serve her purpose, but otherwise be nothing to the mother she never expected to have.

"Because I love my family." She answered, trying her best to quell the shiver in her voice, "And I won't let you hurt them."

"I'm not going to hurt them."

"Yes, you will!" Vernal pushed against him, but the blade barely inched. His strength was just too much. Her one chance to end him, and she'd hesitated.

"Why? What does she see in you? How can Raven think that someone like you belongs with us!? Once you are done with us, you'll leave, and I can't risk you bringing a threat back to us. I don't trust you!"

Jaune's gaze did not falter, not even a little. "I'm not going to do that, what would be the point?"

"Because you can! That's what people like you do! Use and abuse and take advantage of those who have no power. You could rape and sell a defenseless girl and your stupid laws would do nothing about it! All of you are scum!"

"You don't know anything about me." Jaune shot back, "You're calling me scum? Maybe you forgot what you are!"

No, she hadn't. The Branwen tribe were far from saints, but they at least carried integrity and set out proper justice when it was needed. Their tribe forbade things like rape and needless pillaging, but if people resisted giving them what they wanted, then no one would be spared. The laws of the wild were at least fair. If you were strong, you survived.

She'd taken that code and burned it into her heart, and she would always live by it.

"I own up to who I am. And I don't hold back in doing what I need to do."

"So why didn't you kill me?"

And Vernal opened her mouth to tell him just that... and stopped.

This whole argument had led up to this point. This was the moment she told him, proved that he was nothing but a liar and a fake.

But now, when it really mattered, her mind came up blank.

"It's not me holding you back, Vernal." Jaune said, removing his hand, unconcerned with how close the knife was to his chest. "Maybe you aren't being honest with yourself."

She was! She absolutely was! She hated him, she wanted him dead and for everything to go back to normal.

But they wouldn't. Raven had accepted him into the tribe. And no matter what, Vernal prioritized the tribe and everything she was raised on over anything else.

She'd never broken the rules.

The woman sheathed the knife, her head hung as the tears dripped off her face. "How can I ever be sure you won't betray us, Jaune? How do I know you are really one of us?"

She wanted his answer. Needed it. She had to be sure this boy that caught Raven's eye would never compromise the world he'd been accepted into. Bandit tribes got a bad rep, understandably, and he was forever representing them with the symbol on his back.

In the face of criticism and judgement, how could she be sure he would never slander their name?

It was pointless to worry about, she knew that. But she couldn't deny that the thought hurt her.

"I don't know how to prove it to you, Vernal." Jaune answered, "I just... I can't."

The bandit looked up at him, and she found that expression again. Not of anger or frustration. Not of looking down on her.

But pity, as if he felt for her. That very look made her want to knock his teeth out.

And at the same time, she felt... something else.

"Just, try to." Jaune had at first reached for her, but pulled back, "I... I learned more than what I thought I would. About myself and the tribe. And I don't turn on the people that have helped me, you have my word on that."

"I can't take you at your word."

"You'll have to."

Was he right? She couldn't kill him, and she couldn't send him away. If he stayed, but these feelings still brewed, what was the answer?

Was it really trust?

"If you give me a chance, I'll prove myself. I'll make you see that my words aren't empty." Jaune held out his hand. His face was stoic, but sure - a promise written in stone.

The cold wind pricked at her stained face, but she hadn't taken her eyes off him. Had he always been so tall, so upright? Maybe he had and she just hadn't paid attention. Like a wall he was unmoving, and now that she thought about it, he'd always been like that.

Jaune wasn't going to budge. So maybe it was time she stopped pushing.

She jabbed him in the chest with her finger, ensuring that he paid attention. "Then you better not fail. I'll cut your neck on the spot if I doubt you even a little."

Jaune smirked. And surprisingly enough, it didn't annoy her this time.

Maybe she even smirked back.

"Thats if I let you. Not just gonna let you get close."

"I got close enough." Vernal fired back, "Next time, I won't freeze."

Jaune nodded, Vernal hadn't missed the cheeky grin. "You're on, sister."

Lighting burst free of his body as he made for the trees and Vernal watched as he leapt through the branches.

He was moving like a real Branwen.

But she wouldn't let him stay ahead. Quickly enough, she matched his speed, overtaking him as he fought to keep up. He wasn't very used to it yet, but he had time.

If he proved to have earned his place here.

Perhaps another brother wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

A sluggish awakening.

For some reason, it felt like the night previous was a blur. Especially as Jaune sat up, ruffling his hair to wake himself up. It hardly helped, and he wasn't exactly excited to know that Raven had more gruelling training for him today.

But well, nose to the grindstone and all that.

Once he was dressed, he exited his tent - seeing that a few others were already up as well.

Including Vernal.

Even after their talk last night, he still wasn't sure how their relationship would be from now on. She'd told him a lot, and he'd made a promise, but what did that really mean for them?

She must have sensed his gaze, for her blue eyes locked onto his and he fumbled for a response.

But she rolled her eyes. And smiled.

She went back to her conversation with the others, content to leave it at that. And at least, Jaune felt he could smile a little too.

"Hey, Parakeet!" Someone called out, "Come help us hunt!"

"Isn't it a little early for that, Heron?" Jaune called back.

The older man let out a raspy laugh. "Early birds and worms, kid. Now get on!"

"Fine, fine."

And suddenly, the ground trembled.

The entire village shook, the walls rickety against the unknown force as though afraid of its might. "What the hell?" Jaune wondered, moving toward the gate as it shook once again.

A hand grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Vernal said.

"Its coming from outside the village, isn't it?" Jaune surmised, it made the most sense. The feel of the shockwave seemed to originate from the door.

But what was it? A Grimm?

"MOVE BACK!" one of the sentries called out, darting away from the entrance.

An attack?

Jaune got his answer when the entire front wall shattered; a powerful blast sent the logs about the village. People left to scramble for safety.

And yet, the feel of the blast, the sound. It felt familiar.

The smoke was obscured the world for a moment, but only for a moment. The powerful wind blasted the dirt away, revealing the perpetrators.

A girl, red-head, a sort of grenade launcher in hand. And... Oscar!?

But that was least of his surprise. With her smooth brown hair and skin, her hand outstretched to command nature itself, he almost choked on his words. "Amber..."

"Amber?" Vernal questioned.

What was she doing here? How had she found out where he was? Who was the stranger? It was a whole myriad of questions that rattled Jaune's head. He'd have asked one already if his heart wasn't beating so quickly.

It sped up when her eyes met his.

And even faster when those eyes blazed.

* * *

 **Oy. So this chapter took freaking forever.**

 **I don't know why but this chapter was kicking my ass when it came to writing it. I had the scene planned out, I knew what needed to happen and what i needed to say but I still couldn't get it done.**

 **I stewed on it for weeks!**

 **But thankfully, a bit of time prevails and now I'm finally done.**

 **Most of this chapter focused on Raven and Vernal, and that was with the intent of showing their views of Jaune and how his presence has influenced them. Telling Vernal's backstory would have been hard without it being from her perspective but I also tried not to just give it all away. So we get some development for Raven and Vernal, and some lore regarding the tribes.**

 **I went with the tribe having certain rules so as to have them on a grey line. Most people assume the bandits are rapists, but they don't need to be. I think Raven has a bit more moral ground than to allow that.**

 **Think Negan from The Walking Dead, totally power drunk, kills people, all around horrible person. But not without pity or some decent qualities. Also he had established rules against rape in the group he controls, perhaps not as a moral but its still there.**

 **This doesn't absolve the tribe of the horrid things they do and have done, but in an effort to subvert usual expectations and to give the tribe Jaune is with a better name, I went with this. Maybe you hate it, maybe you don't.**

Raven used her semblance, but was it on purpose? Or not?

 **But wait, Amber!? What's she doing here? Oscar? No, that girl with the grenade launcher... its not possible...?**

 **You shall have to wait and see.**

 **I believe this chapter is the halfway point of this arc and from here I hope getting out chapters is easier. By the way, I do plan to hold a poll or something for the next story arc. I have a few ideas but I wanted to try something new and get you guys involved. More on that in the future.**

 **We are almost at 1000 followers, that's freaking amazing. Thank you all so much for the support. I may have been a little bitchy at times so sorry you had to deal with that, but I'm very happy to know you find my work interesting enough to stick around.**

 **I hope to only make things better!**

 **Glad to be back and I will try to ensure the next chapter gets posted soon.**

 **ISA**

* * *

 **Omake:** Torhilda, the Fury Part II

* * *

Torhilda was the first to charge.

Jaune was quick to to roll out of her path, wind shooting past as she zoomed by. She she arced around, those powerful wings propelling her back at him.

With a wail, she brought the mace overhead. Jaune sidestepped, but found his footing unsteady when the weapon hit the ground.

The resounding echo of her roar ranf in his head as she stuck again, and Jaune was immediately on the defensive. Swing for swing, he met her assault, but the beast woman kept pushing him back.

An uppercut swing broke Jaune' defense. Torhilda snatched him by his shirt, and flung him into the wall. "Fight back, boy!"

Jaune was on his feet quickly, just barely getting clear as Torhilda's heel shattered the wall. She pushed off with that same force however, arcing the mace overhead again.

He was just in time. For the huge mace came slamming down on the flat of his sword.

Jaune grit his teeth as the shockwave rattled his bones, the sudden pressure of her incredible strength forcing him down.

 _She's so strong!_

But he couldn't sense aura from her, how then could she have had such strength?

Jaune gasped as lightning began to surge her weapon. Immediately he pushed away, narrowly avoiding the blast.

"Raagh!" Torhilda swung again and again, releasing wave after wave of discharged lightning.

The buzz of burning plasma shook the air as he dodged the beams, holding up his aura to push back the ones he couldn't.

 _Okay, now that she's open…_ Jaune's eyes widened.

A crack to his mouth, a metal taste to accompany it. The mace hit home, and he was sent spiraling. Jaune slammed into the wall, hacking up blood in the process.

 _I'm getting my ass handed to me._

Torhilda was fast, strong - and relentless. Anytime he thought he could get in an attack, she was already in his face again.

He kept his eyes on her as she approached, the energy burning off the head of her mace.

Her pattern was erratic, like she was fighting without a plan. If her screaming was any indication, she was fighting purely on anger. And her power...

Jaune massaged his jaw. That didn't make her any less dangerous however.

There had to be something he could exploit.

But how could he win against an enemy who was both stronger and faster than him?

Their weapons clashed, the staccato of clashing steel rang. But each time it felt like she might knock it out of his hands. He hadn't gotten very far before her foot struck him in the neck, flipping him onto his back.

Lightning erupted as she swung down on him, Jaune projecting his aura to hold the base of the mace.

The electricity was a current on his arms, and while aura shielded him from the pain. It did not from the heat.

"grk...Graaah!" Jaune lifted the mace, its owner with it and slammed her onto the floor. A satisfying howl of pain told him the enemy was down.

He prepared to stomp on her right then, if not for her shooting off the ground and taking to the air once more.

"Whose the one running now?" Jaune called out.

In moments like that, Jaune wondered if he had a hankering for punishment.

She yelled out something, a language he didn't understand. With the mace raised over her head, thunderbolts swirled above like a cloud of smoke. The room was hotter in seconds, and sound of its sizzling plasma left his skin feeling like it would peel.

Whatever that was, it had death written all over it.

Two shrieks, of a woman and of lightning.

He was on the move just before the first bolt of struck. The beam incinerating the wall where it landed.

From there it was a storm, the white hot beams snapping at his heels. From above she cast it like a wizard, Jaune pushing himself to run faster.

But it would soon catch up.

 _Come on, come on…_ Jaune tried to call on his semblance, but it was difficult to mold aura under pressure.

What was he supposed to do?

The sudden burst coursed through his blood in under a second, knocking Jaune right off his feet and into the air.

The world slowed, and his eyes barely opened before he saw it.

Torhilda snatched him by the neck, flapping her wings in a burst tp rocket them to the ground.

He took a breath, his eyes squinting against her choking grip. Melding whatever aura he could into his back.

He wished it had been enough.

He feared for his spine, the impact battered against the floor. Spit coughed up and Jaune's arms went limp.

The beast snarled at him, eyes blazing white as her body oozed electricity. Sweat dripping off her brow. "No, you cannot be defeated yet. Fight!"

Kind of hard two when she pressed harder on his neck. His breaths came out in hitches and he struggled to stay conscious.

"Fight me!"

He wanted to. There was just no clear way to defeat her.

"F-fight." She panted, "Please… don't die…"

And in that moment where her haggard breaths loosened her hold, white energy sparked off Jaune's body.

Not the best moment to summon aura, but he'd take it.

His fist connected straight into her mouth.

The bolstered strength was more than enough to send her spiraling, but Jaune wouldn't let his assault end there.

The woman skidded as she landed on both feet, rearing back her mace to intercept.

She really favored that overhead strike.

Deftly sliding, he let the weapon hit the floor. And, sword in hand, Jaune mimicked the action.

Blood sprayed as the successful slash cut deep into her stomach. Humbled, she fell to one knee and Jaune made sure to capitalize. His boot sent her her tumbling, and Jaune dashed to keep her on the backfoot.

Another blow, and another. Her defense was poor, she could barely protect herself.

Jaune leapt to the side as she flew by, a trail of plasma behind her as she quickly reversed her trajectory, diving right for him.

Jaune leapt out of the way, right into the air as her mace hit the floor.

To her credit, she'd gotten up quickly enough to dodge his next swing. But that was all she'd gotten. Jaune pushed away her returning fist and caught her right in the jaw, turning on his heel to strike at her back.

Her wail, guttural - he almost regretted having to hurt her.

But he pushed those feelings down, caught her neck in his hand and slammed her onto the ground.

It only served to anger her more.

She pushed up to get at him again, but Jaune was ready for it and stepped back as she overextended her swing. Jaune staggered her further by ramming his elbow into her stomach, forcing her to her knees as she cradled her stomach in both arms.

Jaune caught her mace.

Then whipping around, her got to her back, where her wings were fully exposed.

She screamed as the head of the mace hit the base of her wing, destroying the bone. And like a wilted flower, the wing fell limply, carrying her with it.

Now to finish her.

But Torhilda spun around, struck Jaune with her other wing and dodged his next attack. And before Jaune could strike back, her only available wing shot her toward the ceiling.

Rage filled eyes looked at his as her feet touched down. The ceiling then shattered as she flew like a bullet straight down.

He welcomed it.

Jaune focused the aura in his hands, making sure to keep it as steady as he could before his control could break. He gripped the blade tightly as he waited for her to get closer.

She was dominant with her right hand, and that was where her strongest swing came from.

He'd aim for her left.

The monster screeched.

The aura in his feet propelled him off the floor at the very last minute, no further physical effort was needed. Their momentum was more than enough.

The sword pierced true, straight through her breast with a sick _Shluk!_ It was a soundless scream he got from her, overtaking her body to pin her to the floor.

She didn't move again.

Jaune huffed, his breath raspy and his lungs burned with exhaustion. He looked down at his fist, agonized to see that three of his fingers were swollen. He'd used too much of it… again. He wasn't going to hear the end of this from Raven.

Drawing out his sword, his eyes met the lifeless ones of the woman. Was she a Swordmaiden?

Her armor, and even her cut hair and weaponry was exactly like one. She couldn't be anything else. But that couldn't be possible. All of them should have died off, right? Unless, this tomb had preserved her somehow.

Jaune looked down at her. "How were you still alive?"

" _ **A curse."**_

Jaune nearly jumped back, an ethereal gray from rose from his enemy's body. A spirit.

" _ **My name is Torhilda,"**_ She said, an incline of her head, " _ **Thank you for freeing me."**_

He did what now?

He quickly noticed her body was fading, slowly dissolving into ash and scattering to the air. As though her ashes had been lost to time and were returning to where they belonged. "What do you mean?"

" _ **Long ago, we of the seven Swordmaidens, served the Frae Kingdom."**_ There was a ghost of pride in her words, as if recalling the days again. But then it fell, and her eyes found the floor, " _ **We were hailed, praised - loyal servants to the crown and defenders of the realm but…"**_

But?

" _ **I don't know why, or how but… something happened to us, my sisters and I. And we were cursed to be be imprisoned for all our days With our only chance of freedom being to face a real hero, come to save us."**_

Jaune looked at the crevasses beside the walls. "So those bones…"

" _ **I… I am so sorry."**_

It was… this was… he didn't even know what to say.

Was there any reason not to believe her? People didn't just have huge wings like hers and access to such incredible powers while having no traceable aura. Even now, Jaune marveled at how he was essentially talking to her slain soul.

"Like a video game…"

" _ **Pardon?"**_

"N-nothing! Um… well, if you're free now then well, I'm happy for you." Jaune tried for a smile, one he could hardly maintain.

But he didn't want to burden a dead woman with the injuries she had no control over causing.

Even if it did still hurt.

" _ **Yes, I can finally move on. But, the same cannot be said for my sisters."**_

"Your sisters are like this too?"

" _ **Yes, I don't know where they are exactly but I can feel their energies in the mortal world. They are here, I'm certain. I… I know this is too much to ask of you but -**_

"You want me to go free them too?" Jaune deadpanned, a stark contrast to her nervous smile. Hadn't she just been screaming and choking him to death? "Maybe you didn't notice how badly you beat me up."

" _ **That is hardly my fault! Perhaps it is you who should have been stronger!"**_

"Yeah well, forgive me for not trying to get myself killed!"

The two glared at each other, before both dropping a sigh. The fight was already over, they didn't want to waste more energy on another battle.

" _ **Are you not a mighty Hero? In Frae, heroes rescue women in need. It is expected."**_

Right well Jaune believed in sex equality. Where was his hero when he needed to be saved!?

But, would he really feel right in just leaving Torhilda's sisters to suffer their fate. Knowing what he did now, it would only continue to weigh on him.

The boy sighed. "Fine."

" _ **For truth? You shall adhere to your promise?"**_

"If I come across your sisters, I'll do my best to set them free." Jaune gave a small bow just be sure she knew he was serious, "You have my word."

If damsels were in distress, a hero needed to come to the rescue, right?

Torhilda smiled, accentuating the dimples on her cheeks and hazel eyes. " _ **My eternal love and thanks is to you, young hero."**_

Eternal love and thanks? Jaune blushed a little as he smiled geekily. "Ah well, it's just six more of your sisters. If I won against you, how hard can they be?"

" **Ah well, I'm the weakest of my sisters."**

Jaune stared.

" _ **Eheheheh…"**_

"Fuck me..."

"Had a body, a reward like that would certainly have been earned. My sisters and I would have loved to share a night with a handsome hero as you are."

 _Wh - you mean I'd have gotten a harem if you were all still alive!? That's so unfair!_ "So I'm doing this for free!?"

" _ **Of course not, it is a great honor for a true hero such as yourself. Surely, in knowing you have saved us is the true reward for your selfless duty,**_ Torhilda fawned, as if enamoured by his heroics, _**Ah, such an amazing hero you are!"**_

Whether she was purposefully buttering him up or not, Jaune couldn't be sure. It just sucked that it was working.

 _B-but my harem…_

He'd be saving people in need. And that's what he'd always wanted to do. He'd do right by Torhilda and his sisters, perhaps if he found out more about what happened then he could figure out where the others were.

Quests for another day.

" _ **Again, you have my thanks, please hold to your promise. You are the only hope I've had in centuries."**_

Jaune nodded, giving her a thumbs up. "You can count on me."

A soon enough, the light enveloped her, whisking her into nothingness. The door to the tomb fell open, and Jaune never thought he could be happier to see the light again.

He was probably going to get a scolding from Raven for getting so beat up after training.

Well, whatever. At least he'd have a cool story to tell. And it was as he was about to leave that he noticed what was left over.

Her armor.

Pristine, made from a very hardened steel that still saw no true wear and tear. A few scratches but nothing that would shave its value. The helmet, the breastplate, the loins, shin and armguards… it was a complete set.

Jaune's eyes glistened. What self-respecting treasure hunter left that behind? And its not like Torhilda needed it anymore.

Jaune shrugged, scooping it all into his hands, and, with some pep to it, strolled out of the underground arena.

Rare drops.

And people said life wasn't like a video game. Ha!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:** I choose you

* * *

"Think Richter found those tablets he was looking for?" Oscar asked.

"I hope so. Maybe then he'd shut up about it." Amber dragged her feet as she followed her young companion, resisting the urge to book it back home.

She had to work - payments on the house couldn't be made if they didn't have money. Motivation be damned, Amber dragged her behind out of bed and hissed at the sunlight.

But at least Oscar was enjoying himself.

As the AC appeared to them, Amber groaned. Its not like anything interesting had been going on lately. Find this, discover that - same shit, and yet there was still so much to do. So much that Amber didn't feel like doing.

But well, sitting around the house was boring anyway.

The usual hum of organizing explorers welcomed them as they passed through the doors. No line at the reception, surprisingly - just one rather passionate sounding girl who seemed to bicker with Martha like someone's life depended on it.

"I'm telling you the truth, lady!" She yelled, hands gripping the desk.

"And I'm telling you, without concrete evidence, an expedition will not be put together!"

Amber gave credit to arguing girl, she was persistent. Almost urgent. The maiden shrugged at Oscar who went off to observe the astrolabe while they waited.

The boy was really coming into his own.

It had barely been an adjustment for him, getting used to such a dangerous lifestyle. But in stark contrast to her, he seemed ready for the next adventure immediately after completing the last. He had more energy than she could keep up with.

 _Or maybe I'm getting old._ Amber chuckled, wondering if she might look in the mirror tomorrow and find crow's feet.

Oh, that brought up an entirely different image.

She hadn't thought on the man in a while. Especially now that months had passed since they left him.

He had to have informed Ozpin by now. Amber half expected to be ambushed by secret agents and kidnapped back to Beacon. And yet, time rolled by, and not a whisper. Whatever wariness she had when going out in public was gone entirely now.

Had he just stopped looking?

"Ma'am, I am aware of the attack on Ginsei village. I'm sorry but - "

"Then you know it was bunch of weirdos in cloaks! Their leader had the book!"

The attack on Ginsei?

Amber had heard about that - it had apparently happened just a week or so before Jaune left. But it was hardly original news - a village having been raided by bandits. It was the status quo, sad to say.

But cloaks? Why would bandits need those in the Grimmlands?

There was really no point in hiding their identities. No authorities were going to go out their way to hunt them down.

"Miss, why would a band of bandits steal Pandora's Book?"

"I don't know! That's why I need help!"

Amber sighed, walking off to look at the maps. This was clearly going to take a while. And she'd thought enough time had passed for the crazies to get over that damn book. She looked at the display case as she passed - the darn thing almost looked lonely without its dusty occupant.

Had no one found it yet? Really?

The reward was only getting bigger and bigger, roughly eighty thousand if she remembered correctly. How such a ragged old tome was valuable she really couldn't fathom, moreover, what did it contain that someone wanted to steal it?

Leaning against the bar that kept in the astrolabe, Oscar acknowledged her with a brief glance before charting something down. "Any jobs you have in mind?"

"A couple. We could try the temples in the Lorraine region."

"Maybe,"Oscar tapped his chin with his pen, "Ever been to Solitas?"

"Nope. And I don't plan to go either. Not exactly exited at the prospect of freezing my tits off."

Oscar laughed. "I don't wanna imagine your boobs turning into icicles."

Amber let out a smile herself, letting him get back to he was working on. Her attention was drawn back to the desk... and the redhead was still there.

"That girl is taking forever."

"Do you know what she's complaining about?" Oscar asked.

"Pandora's Book. Another one of those people that claim they know where it is," Amber groaned, "I guess she's using the Ginsei village attack to convince her, but its not working."

"Ginsei is where those cloaked guys attacked, right?" Oscar asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

The boy seemed to ponder it, then grabbed her hand and pulled her over to one of the maps.

"They've been all over Northern Anima," Oscar pointed, "Ginsei is here. And this the string of attacks that have reported to be caused by the same people. More Grimm have been appearing there as a result too - and they say its because they bring Grimm with them."

Amber had to admit, that was odd. But it had a simple enough explanation. Their murderous intent is what drew the Grimm there, and the ensuing destruction only brought more. "Okay, so?"

"So this..." Oscar pointed again, drawing Amber's eye as he moved to each location, "See their route? It looks like they are sticking to the north, and they've hit everywhere except for the southernmost area. Which is..."

Amber's eyes widened, hand instinctively reaching out as if to confirm the answer herself. "Demon's Reach..."

Jaune.

"And..." Oscar flipped through his notebook, "Pandora's Book is said to detail a faith that worships the Grimm called the Daes Irae."

Daes Irae... why did that sound familiar? Was it something Jaune had talked about before?

It was, if she remembered right. It was something she'd seen before.

"Is there a country that practices it?"

"No. But I do know they have secret societies, places that they build underground for them to worship. I've heard they're usually built under ruins and dead architecture."

Like the Temple of Gaia. This... was absolutely not good.

Amber stormed right back to the reception, snatching the girl by her arm to question her.

"Hey, what the -?"

"What do you know about them? The cloaks?"

She stared with confusion, and only then did Amber get a good look at her face. Her peachy skin made the dark circles under eyes apparent even from a distance, and even further contrasted her red hair and blue-green eyes.

"I don't know a lot," She answered, "All I know is they attack villages, and the one I came from isn't the only one."

"Do you know if they attacked tribes?"

She looked confused. "Like, bandit tribes? Yeah, they wiped about the Jin a few weeks ago..."

Crap.

Amber let her go, rubbing her forehead as the information spiraled in her head. She had no idea if the book was part of this, but it all felt way to coincidental. There was no way those cloaks couldn't be the thieves.

It certainly provided a motivation for stealing the book. And they were dangerous enough to wipe out whole tribes of brutal murderers. If the cloaks' actions were truly indiscriminate, then the Branwen tribe wasn't safe either.

And based on the map, that was assuming they hadn't been attacked yet.

Her first thought was to call Jaune to warn him. But so far out, Jaune had no connection, he'd said as much in his letter.

A letter that had not had a follow up since then.

"Amber," Oscar touched her arm, drawing her gaze. He seemed to know right away and thankfully he brought out the words for her, "We should get ready."

"For what?" The girl asked, "Are you going after them?"

Amber didn't answer, instead walking off with Oscar in tow. There was no time to waste, Oscar and she needed to leave now.

The girl suddenly jumped into their path. "Wait!"

"I don't have time for you -

"Please!"

Amber paused, but not because she asked her to, but because of the look in her eyes. The kind of desperation that bordered crazy, like she was holding onto something that she lost. Whatever it was, she didn't care how she looked so long as she got it back.

"My friend," She said, "They took him. I don't know if he's alive or not... if you're going -

"I don't have time to look for your friend, okay? I have my own business to take care of."

The girl grabbed her. "Please... no one else will help me. And I don't know where I could find them."

Her grip was strong - damn nearing crushing her arm. Fingers trembling, it looked like she might cry any minute. Those weren't the eyes of a fanatic, or someone looking to benefit of the deaths of entire villages..

What would Jaune do?

The idiot would undoubtedly jump at the chance to help. He was a stupid, selfless little hero like that.

"We could use her help if we run into them." Oscar stated. Damn him and his logic.

Amber sighed, looking at the girl with finality. Since when was she an advocate for rescue missions?

"What's your name?"

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

He was still the same.

Rethinking it now, Amber wondered what she'd been worried for. He was a bit dirty, clothes a mess and hair a bit longer than before. But his eyes were the same. Blue and deep. For moment, she thought she might smile.

Then she saw the bandit holding his wrist.

"Amber, what are you doing here?" Jaune asked, incredulous. Staring almost as if he didn't recognize her.

"Here to rescue your ass," Amber snapped, sizing up the woman holding his wrist, "Apparently I wasn't fast enough."

Whether he'd noticed her gaze or not, Jaune pulled out of the bandit's grip to approach her. "Rescue? What -

"He's not going anywhere," The bandit stated, throwing her arm in front of him,"How about you explain who the hell you are. And why exactly you thought it was a smart idea to break down our door."

"I'm a concerned owner," Amber countered quickly, "here to take back my property. So back off, Butch."

The mutt's eye twitched, and were she not so angry, Amber might have smirked just to irritate her more. For a moment, she wanted her to lunge, to give her the perfect excuse to break her fingers so she never touched Jaune again.

Alas, she wasn't here to school a bunch of lowlifes.

"Let's go,"Amber ordered, not even waiting to grab his hand, "You're coming home."

"Amber, wait -

"I said he's not leaving!" Amber was forced to halt as Jaune did, and she looked back to see Vernal had taken his other hand, "I don't know who you are, but if you think you can just storm in here and take what you want, you've got another thing coming."

"I _strongly_ recommend that you back the fuck off." Amber warned.

"Or what?" Vernal challenged, "Maybe you didn't notice, but you're surrounded."

Amber laughed. "By how many? A hundred, two hundred? There could be ten fucking thousand of you and it wouldn't make a difference. I will blow your whole village sky high if you don't let go."

"I'll just have to slit your neck first then, won't I?" Vernal stepped forward.

"Vernal, no. Amber, look its not -

"Shut up, Jaune." The two girls barked.

Amber looked at Nora and Oscar, who both stood readily with their weapons drawn. They hadn't come to fight, but of course, bandits always attacked before thinking. If she had just been allowed to take back her friend, then she would not have needed to blow down the door.

They nodded at her, and even though a part of Amber said to stay her hand… she was much too pissed to care.

"Whats going on here?"

Amber had just barely touched her staff when the group of bandits parted. She'd never seen Raven before, but if there was anyone who personified the bird, then it was this woman. Her red eyes were first thing to pop out, bright, like there was a mysterious energy inside them.

The Vernal girl stepped back, letting her leader the fore. And Amber swallowed as the woman looked her group up and down.

She then turned to the blonde. "Jaune, who is this?"

"She's -

"I'm Jaune's friend and partner," Amber answered for him, "I'm here to take him back home."

She looked over to Jaune, as if to clarify. And when he nodded she turned back to her. "I see, well, I'm afraid that won't be happening."

Amber's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"Jaune is a member of the tribe - he is a Branwen. Unless I allow it, he shall not be going anywhere. He has responsibilities here."

"He had responsibilities _before_ he came here," Amber argued, "I don't give a damn what he promised you. And I'm not asking, either."

"Nor was I. Jaune shall be staying here."

Amber snarled. "Listen you -

"That is enough," Raven commanded, undeterred, "Out of respect for a member of the family, I shall forgive your transgression into our territory. Leave now. Otherwise, I have no choice but to force you to... or perhaps you'll just die, whichever comes first."

Amber's eyes blazed. Jaune was part of their family? The simple statement made her want to laugh... and blow something up.

Jaune was hers. _Amber's_ family, and no one, not even Raven Branwen, would take him away.

"Try me, bitch."

And then it was silent, barely even a sound from the world around them. As though the animals had all scattered from the area the very moment war was declared. Amber knew what was coming.

Because she'd start it.

Raven's eyes widened, in the second it took for three gigantic rock pillars to jet toward her, upsetting the ground they stood on. She reacted quickly enough though, slicing the closest one in half and letting it crash outside. The one behind it she choose to ride, letting it kart her out of the village.

Amber could feel gunfire zoom past her, but it was inconsequential.

She was already in hot pursuit.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Stop! Don't shoot!"

Jaune held both hands out, standing between Oscar, the newcomer and his tribesmen. Amber and Raven vanished over the wall, and he could only imagine how well that fight would go.

Which was to say, not well at all.

"Get out of the way, Jaune, they're enemies." Vernal said, her weapons already drawn.

"They aren't! I know them!" Jaune refused, looking back at the two to make sure they didn't do anything. He couldn't blame the redhead if she didn't trust him, but if she was with Oscar and Amber, then she had be reasonable.

He hoped.

"Amber said they're here for me, so it has to be some personal business, okay? I know we can figure something out."

"Figure something out?" Canary said, "Your little girlfriend just attacked the chieftain."

And for that... Jaune had no answer.

Anyone that attacked the chieftain was executed. No room was given for excuses. Which made Amber's instigation of violence incredibly hard to ignore. Especially if he had nothing to give Raven to forgive it.

 _God damn it, Amber…_

"I'm gonna go stop them. This is all a huge misunderstanding," Jaune looked at Vernal pleadingly, "Vernal, please, trust me."

She observed him for a moment, looking all too eager to get the fight going regardless, if there was anything he understood about her now, it was that the tribe came first. Even if they were just a perceived threat, he couldn't blame her for wanting them taken out.

"You know I'm not trying to get anyone hurt." Jaune tried again.

She had to know that now. When she had the blade at his stomach, she could have run him through, she had the strength. But she didn't. "Just give me a chance."

A breath Jaune didn't know he was holding was freed once the woman lowered her weapon, then called out to the others. "Don't shoot - keep your weapons on them but don't do anything more."

"Thank you." Jaune moved to go past her. Her last words chilling him.

"You'd better hope she doesn't do anything she can't take back."

Semblance filling his body, Jaune leapt over the wall. Instantly seeing the chaos in the distance.

 _Believe me, I am._

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

What were the fucking odds!?

Amber hard countered wave of ice that seemed to rise out of nowhere, almost like the hand of a giant. The earth obeyed her command, creating a thick shield that the ice was forced to respect.

Then, after pushing the ceiling open, she jumped straight through.

A red blade came toward her head.

Raising her aura, it was blocked instantly. And their eyes met.

Simmering red, like a ruby was burning around her eyes. A stark contrast to the flaring gold around her own. Another maiden. And it was Raven Branwen of all people.

Suddenly it was no surprise the Branwen were so feared over the last few years.

Amber pushed back, heels scraping the ground as Raven dived down herself. Shooting up columns of rock to intercept her, she should've expected she'd be too nimble. Jumping and dashing down each one, her eyes never left Amber as her hand waited just above her sword's handle.

A quick draw, Amber deduced. Springing back, the blade cut deep where she once stood. But before Amber could counter, she was in her guard once again.

Lunging backward just enough saved her entire upper half. Leaving her shirt to take the cut instead.

Fire ignited the end of her staff, and Amber barraged her foe with stream after stream. Raven was quick however, easily making space between them as she fired back with wind.

"Bad move." Amber raised her arms, drawing the fire back to her. Coalesced into a ring, she shot it forth, letting it collide with the windstorm.

And consume it.

Suddenly it was like the sun crash landed on Remnant, and even though she wasn't on the receiving end, Amber felt like the heat was eating up her skin. The speeding fireball took shape as a charging stallion, leaving charred earth in it wake and whole clumps of trees as ash.

If only that could've been the end of it.

A thin cut slayed her beast, splitting the energy in a way that only magic could accomplish. It was almost uncanny to see someone else do something like that - break the rules of reality. Its two halves shattered, revealing the chieftain with her sword at the ready.

Okay... then it was time to get serious.

The brunette rolled to the right as huge spikes of ice burst out of the ground, throwing chunks of earth into the air. Then pushing back to her feet, Amber raised a shield to take the pelting projectiles.

Eyes aglow, Raven closed the distance, delivering a horizontal slash. Amber instantly ducked, right into Raven's rising foot.

The blow sent her flying, but Amber managed to right herself midair to land on a branch.

A branch that suddenly twisted. Barely a moment later, an army of roots burst out of the ground and converged. Before they could grab her, Amber leapt into the sky.

Nature pursued.

Tendrils of wood dashed right for her, hundreds in number. Fire brimming, Amber fried them when they got too close. Her aura took each blow she couldn't dodge, otherwise weaving in and out of range. Raven had jumped toward her again, while Amber reared back her staff.

The impact may not have shattered bone. But the wave of aura discharged crumpled the trees around them.

Gravity took over, but even then, Amber didn't stop pushing down. She raised a column to strike Raven from behind, but she apparently had eyes behind her and instantly broke their clash to escape. Landing roughly on her platform, Amber's aura shot her forward to catch her midair opponent.

And catch her she did.

Amber struck with her knee, her flight speed adding momentum to the blow... and struck Raven's chin head on.

She hit the ground like a ragdoll, Amber might have believed she was down.

But no. Not a Maiden.

She stood, looking shocked that she took such a hit. Her shoulders heaved, a show of the power taking it toll on her and Amber gleaned satisfaction from the blood that dripped off her lip.

"Need your cane?"

"Save your remarks. You hardly look much better than me."

"I'm just getting started." Amber lied, the truth was she was nearly spent. It was becoming clear that a fight between two magical entities was likely a short bout. There was no better way to counter magic than magic.

In this kind of fight, it would always come down to who was more conservative.

"Oh are you?" Raven stood straight and sheathed her sword.

Then raised her arms.

Amber's heart fell as shadows loomed over her. The clouds took shape in the sky, dismissing the sun and turning the world dark grey. The wind was whistling all of sudden, practically slashing at the grass and trees.

The fire around Raven's eyes expanded.

What!? That... that state... how could she enter it so quickly? Any confidence Amber had was instantly eviscerated.

"Then surely," Raven, and the many voices inside her, spoke, "You will endure this."

The ground exploded like an active volcano, the ground groaned and split - chunks of rock rising up. Already the boom of thunder could be heard, and Amber tried to stay standing on the upheaved floor.

She wanted to play hard. Good, Amber wouldn't have it any other way.

Conjuring her earth dome, she crossed her legs. Tapping deep into the power that lay restricted in -

A sudden blast - shattering not only her dome, but her focus.

And she was yanked up by her collar.

Suddenly they were high in the air, lightning cast around them as Raven held her up with one hand. "Too slow."

Amber was launched right back down, and it was only by conjuring wind around her that she managed to cushion the impact. Raven's hand rose to the clouds, the lighting drawing to it. To crackled and burned, the plasma practically melting off itself as it all began to coalesce into something huge.

That... was probably going to hurt.

She launched it with spite, a gigantic bolt of lightning that was practically a spear. Raven flew down with it, her sword extended as if to guide the beam on a rod.

Amber's screamed as she could feel her muscles strain, the aura threatening to break out of her as she put her all in the next attack.

All around her the earth spun and twisted, crumbling together to form a giant battering ram. Telekinetically holding it over her head, Amber felt like the weight would become too much for her.

No. She wasn't going to let this hag beat her. With a pained roar, the woman launched it at her descending foe.

The clash was devastating.

Amber was blasted right off her feet as her attack proved utterly useless. The lightning cut through it like butter, tore into the ground and destroyed everything nearby.

"D-damn it..." Amber whimpered, the burn in her body in her body telling her she was done. Any energy she had left was too little to do anything with.

But she couldn't be. She had to win to get Jaune back. Amber tried to stand, but for a boot that pinned her neck to ground.

The woman looked down on her as an elevated being would a termite. Pure white eyes bore into her soul as if to pass judgement and her black hair billowed in the endless wind.

Was she going to kill her?

Amber would've said 'over her dead body' but that was the point, wasn't it? Pushing against her boot, Amber defiantly glared back - daring Raven to finish her off.

And suddenly, the eyes were gone.

But the damage to Remnant was done.

Heavy rain still fell upon them, slicking Raven's hair to her neck. The heavy thunderstorm danced in the clouds, and Amber could barely get a look at the world around them due to the torn ground that blocked out everything else.

So this was what happened when Maiden's fought.

"Jaune." Raven suddenly said.

"Huh?" Amber voiced.

Not a second later, Jaune had come between them. And just in time too, as Raven teetered where she stood and collapsed into his arms.

 _Uh, wrong girl to take care of!_ Amber fought not to scream it aloud, pushing herself to sit up.

It was fine. He could be concerned about the mass murderer. Not like his best friend was in pain or anything.

"Let me go. I'm fine." Raven ordered weakly.

"No, you aren't. You can't stand. Let me help you."

What the hell was going on here? Was Jaune seriously expressing such concern for a bandit? What happened to the one that wanted to kill them all!?

Raven was eventually able to stand on her own, even if it did look like she might fall over still. She slashed open a strange red portal. "Bring her."

"She's not an enemy, I swear." Jaune said, already reaching to take Amber's arm around his shoulder.

"I..." The woman visibly strained, like her stomach was twisting, "shall be the one to decide that."

"She's my best friend," Jaune implored, "I wouldn't be where I am without her. Please, I couldn't forgive you if you killed her. I couldn't."

She wavered then, like he'd struck a sensitive chord. Shaking her head, she gave in to his plea. "Fine. Then it shall be you who explains her case. Get it out of her now, she won't be conscious for much longer."

"I could say the same about you." Amber countered.

Raven didn't hear her, or more likely didn't want to, quickly limping into her portal. Jaune took her in his arms as he headed for it too.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?"

Amber scoffed. Only because it would save their lives.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Jaune didn't think he'd ever see Raven in a state like this. Hell, a part of him never thought it was possible.

She held onto his arm tightly as he and Vernal helped her sit. Vernal didn't seem very surprised beyond initial shock, had she dealt with this before?

"I am fine. You can stop asking." Raven grumbled, accepting water from Vernal.

"I just... I didn't think I'd ever see you like this. You look so..."

"Weak?"

"... burned out." He wouldn't have used that word, but to hear it from Raven's mouth, it was suddenly the only word that matched.

"Don't sugarcoat your words, its disrespectful," She said, "You aren't wrong."

"If you'd gotten your friend under control, she wouldn't have been pushed this far." Vernal spat.

"You think I wanted this to happen?" Jaune argued, suddenly riled with more emotion than he expected, "I tried to stop it!"

"Well great job doing that."

"Both of you enough."

The two died down per Raven's order, and she looked at them both with the same intensity as always, dropping the bomb neither of them expected.

"I am old."

The rain outside was suddenly more apparent, Jaune even felt like it was coming down on him now. Suddenly he had nothing to say, her three words had shot down any lingering anger and replaced with something… colder. He cast a glance at Vernal, who looked much the same.

"My exhaustion is no one's fault but my own. It is merely a result of my powers becoming too much for my body."

"Too much? What do you mean?"

Vernal cast a glance at him. "She's a Maiden. Like your friend. The power is suited better for... younger bodies."

A Maiden? Jaune wondered, had he heard that somewhere before? "What is that?"

The two looked at him incredulously, but it was Raven who spoke up. "Has she not told you?"

Told him that she was a Maiden? Jaune didn't know what that was, so he had no idea if Amber was one or not. Was she saying that the powers Amber had was because she was a Maiden?

But what did that mean?

"No. I guess she hasn't."

"Do not worry about it," Raven said, "It is not important right now. Did she explain herself?"

It was a bit hard not to think about it, especially since his master was apparently the same way. But the subject was dropped, and Jaune figured he'd ask Amber about it once the whole situation was dealt with. He retold Raven everything Amber told him, still surprised himself at what it all entailed.

"Psychotic fanatics on a blood pilgrimage. Great." Vernal huffed.

It was disturbing enough by itself, that people went around killing just for the sake of it. The fact that they could very well be near or headed to the village was problematic by itself.

But the fact that their negative drew hordes of Grimm was what really made the situation so severe.

Vernal shared a look with Raven, like they both came to some decision in unison. Something that Jaune was sure they wouldn't tell him, even if he asked. Raven looked at him. "If that is the case, this is even more reason for you not to leave."

He knew it would come to that, and Jaune sighed as he got ready to explain himself. "I have to. Amber needs to me to help her friend. I owe her for keeping them safe in my place."

"With Amber's level of power, I doubt she needed protecting. A few fanatics and Grimm will hardly pose a threat. Ours is a more glaring problem... if these fanatics are supposed to come our way, you wish to leave the tribe unprotected?"

Jaune paused. He hadn't thought of that.

Damn it. It was very possible that the tribe could be hurt, and while Vernal was here, there was no telling when Raven would recover, as it certainly didn't look soon.

His being here would make a difference.

"I don't want to, but Amber won't go without me. And I owe her friend," Jaune implored, "if we go, then we can stop them before they get here."

Unfortunately, Raven was unyielding. "You will be staying. To protect the tribe, am I clear?"

Jaune sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

He didn't want to disobey her... but it was looking like he'd have to. He'd deal with the consequences later.

"We shall be moving," Raven commanded, "Tomorrow. Let everyone know."

Vernal gaped. "Tomorrow? Shouldn't we do it now?"

"It is too late to do it now," Raven said, taking a breath as she laid on her bed, "I am not in good traveling condition, I'd be a hindrance if I need you to protect me. And it will be nightfall before long, I'd rather not head south while we cannot see the Grimm."

It was unfortunate, but they really would need to wait till tomorrow. One night should be fine.

Jaune hoped anyway.

"Good, then go, I need rest."

Jaune got up quickly, exiting the tent as fast as he could. He wanted to say something more, to convince Raven that he had to help Amber. But at this point, he'd just be beating a dead horse.

"Damn it." He cursed, just letting the rain pelt his head.

"She needs you, you know."

Jaune looked over at Vernal, who followed behind him. "She won't say it. She never does but... she relying on you. Can you really be angry that she wants you to protect the tribe?"

No, he supposed he couldn't. He wanted to protect everyone too, as strange as it sounded. Whether he admit it or not, a part of him was attached here.

Denying it didn't make it any less true.

"I think she might want you to replace her. She does talk about having a successor sometimes," Her eyes lowered as she spoke, "You've got a good head on your shoulders I guess, maybe she's right."

Jaune chuckled. "No, I'd be a horrible choice. You'd do it much better than me."

"Oh I know."

Jaune chuckled along with her, shaking his head. "Vernal..."

"Go."

Jaune's eyebrows rose, thankfully Vernal answered before he could voice his question. "Like I said before, you're easy to read. I know you're planning to go help your friend. I get it."

"Its for Amber, but its for the tribe too." Jaune promised.

"Then you better leave early. I'll cover for you."

She then went off and Jaune could only stare as she did. "Uh, thanks." he called out.

She stopped as if considering his words, but then continued on. Jaune rubbed his wet hair, now looking toward the final obstacle of the evening.

Oscar and Nora were likely in their tents, as was everyone. Nora seemed kind, if a little strange - but she was looking to find her missing friend, who she said was with the fanatics. All roads led to them.

Jaune looked at the tent next to them. Amber's.

With a resigning sigh, Jaune walked into hell.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Amber heard the tent's drapes part, stiffly choosing to ignore them.

"Hey." the asshole greeted.

"Fuck off."

She wanted to respond with something meaner, something that would make him leave. Of course he would come to talk to her after everything calmed down, that was just like him.

But no, this time she wasn't going to forgive him.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened," Jaune sat next to her, wiping hair out of his face, "You did kinda take us by surprise."

"Us? Who is _us_ , Jaune?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

He sighed. "Okay... I'm talking about the tribe."

Amber boiled inside. The very words cut deep, and she felt as though he'd committed the ultimate betrayal. "What, so you're loyal to them? You get a kick out of slaughtering villages now?"

"No!" He responded vehemently, "Amber, you're being ridiculous!"

" _I'm_ being ridiculous!?" Amber snapped, she'd have jumped to her feet if the tent wasn't in the way, "You left me! I had to sit at home for over a month, scared that you might be dead! I had to lie to your family over and over, I had to tell them that you were too busy working to call!"

Jaune tried to make his response, but Amber continued right away. The idiot had no right to talk, and just to make her point she jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Oscar and I left the safety of Mistral for two fucking weeks to come save _your_ ass from a legion of psychopaths and _I'm_ ridiculous!? Who... the _fuck_... do you think you are!?"

He stopped then, swallowing the damage hard. He looked lost for words, having been totally unprepared for them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean -

"And I am sick of hearing your 'sorry'. 'I didn't mean this', 'It's not like that'. Cut the bullshit, Jaune!"

Amber's throat felt scratchy, letting out heavy breaths as she stared at her idiot of a partner. Her head ached with a torrent of feelings that had been bottled up for so long. She wanted nothing more than to let it all out, to make Jaune feel what she felt. Just looking at him ignited something hot in her.

Anger. Frustration.

And something else.

"Your leaving gave me a lot of time to think," Amber said, "And I thought long and hard. And you know what I realized? I just don't get you!"

"What? I don't know what you mean."

"You're so selfish! Always trying to do things on your own and not considering what others might feel! And every time I think I'd hate you for it, you turn around and do something so selfless that... ugh!"

She hated it. Oh she hated it so much. Jaune was a myriad of different things that made it hard for her to get a good understanding of him. It was like his selfishness was motivated by selfless goals, what kind of sense did that make?

"How can we be friends? How can I care about you if all you're going to do is make me feel like I don't even matter? I look at you now and I feel like I don't understand you anymore. Its so confusing, Jaune. And it shouldn't be that way."

Amber wanted clarity, that was all. She needed to know where he stood, and what kind of man he was or wanted to be. Things were easy in the beginning, but maybe it was asking too much for it to stay that way.

If their friendship was to survive, then he needed to choose.

"I'm done with all the bullshit, you are going to be clear with me, understand? Who are you with?"

"Amber -

"No. No explanations. I want a straight answer. I _deserve_ it."

And Amber looked him in the eye to ensure that he understood that. His expression faltered and for a moment it was like she could see directly in his mind. He knew what he'd done, and he knew how much he'd hurt her.

Then he knew he was wrong and couldn't back out of it.

"I'm with you." he answered.

No. That wasn't enough. "Why should I believe you?"

"I know I haven't shown it, at all recently," Jaune explained, "I was... so blinded by something I shouldn't have been chasing after that I ignored you and Oscar. It took me so long to get it but Raven finally beat that truth out of me."

Jaune looked at her. "I was wrong, Amber. And I'm not just saying that, okay? What I did... it was unfair and cruel. There's… no excuse."

Damn straight. Amber could wholeheartedly agree.

"I've been hurt enough, Jaune," The anger began to crumble, replaced by something even worse, "Trust is not easy to give. I don't want to be scared that my best friend is going to break my heart."

It hurt more than she could have imagined. And it scared her more now that she saw he'd changed. Perhaps for the better, but after so long apart, how was she to know?

"How am I supposed to trust you?"

Jaune didn't answer for a while, staring at the sheet as Amber awaited his answer. "Don't."

"What?"

"I'm serious, you don't have to give me your trust back right away," Jaune answered, "I don't deserve it. So... I'm gonna earn it back. I'll prove myself to you."

"And how do I know those aren't more lies?"

"Because Raven forbade me from helping you, she wants to to help move camp somewhere safe… but I'm not gonna do it."

Jaune looked her full in the eyes, and Amber was brought right back to the night they danced. Where they lied on the floor and stared at each other for who knew how long.

"I'm with _you._ From now on, you're my priority. I promise."

And Amber lost it. That was all she wanted to hear.

Rubbing her eyes, she couldn't stop her tears, and her breath hitched as she punched Jaune in the chest. "You're goddamn right I am."

Jaune scooted closer to her, taking her in a hug from behind and clasping both hands into his own. A cocoon of warmth secured around her, just as they normally did. "I'm so sorry, Amber. But I'm here now, and once we deal with all of this, we're going home. Our home."

Our home. She couldn't have said it better herself.

"I really did miss you. Thank you for coming to protect me. You're the best."

"Fuck you."

Jaune just held her closer, and eventually she relaxed into him. It felt so good just to stay that way, to know that she'd gotten him back and her worries were for nothing. Her rapid heart calmed at the sound of his breaths, chest pushing and receding with each one, and not even for a second did his strong grip waver.

She still couldn't tell him. Not about how she really felt… in time, maybe.

For now, all she wanted was this.

She didn't know how long they'd stayed that way - she remembered drifting off, remembered Jaune lying down with her as his breaths became a sweet lullaby.

And sleep came easily.

* * *

 **Jesus…**

 **This chapter took forever.**

 **It would not be an understatement to say I hate this chapter and am not very proud of it. It feels choppy and rushed to me, but at this point I don't know what more to do with it. Where I find myself struggling to put it together and suddenly I haven't updated for months. It doesn't help that during this time I start to question myself and wonder if my story went wrong and I should do a rewrite.**

 **But no, that kind of thinking leads nowhere good.**

 **This fic isn't perfect, it has a good amount of flaws just like any work. But I have to learn to accept that the flaws are what make it genuine, and if I spend too much time trying to make it perfect, I'll end up never writing.**

 **So here it is!**

 **A lot happens in this chapter, we see how Nora meets the gang. In regards to that I know Nora isn't very bubbly, but since Ren has been kidnapped, its reasonable to assume she hasn't had much sleep and is much more serious.**

 **Why did she go to the AC? Because official authorities have no jurisdiction outside the Kingdoms and as such is not their problem. Its not the ACs either, but it is the company that encounters these situations most often.**

 **Amber vs Raven is something I thought would be awesome, the clash was inevitable really. More introspection into Raven and the effect the Maiden powers have on her. None of this Maiden stuff is canon by the way, just my own personal fanon.**

 **Jaune declares his undying love, or well, loyalty, to Amber. I framed it in a way to suggest romantic love, but in the end this is Jaune coming to terms with his mistakes and seeking forgiveness from Amber. As, after how hurt she was, it'd be kind of a cop out for her to instantly forgive him and then they get together. Especially since I plan to have Jaune go through his own romance waves. But the angst won't be a problem anymore as Jaune has finally moved past his inner struggles and is more at peace with himself.**

 **I believe there is like 4 or 5 chapters left of this arc.**

 **By the way, the Atlas conversation is a possibility for a future story arc. In which we will be going straight back into discoveries and adventures.**

 **I have a few other ideas too, so even if the Atlas one isn't done this time, it can always be done later.**

 **Leave me some ideas in your reviews or PMs, are there any characters you want Jaune and co to meet and go on adventures with? Got suggestions for potential story arcs? For the most part, any idea will work so long as you work with what i have for the story so far. I'd be glad to hear your ideas out!**

 **Thanks for reading and its good to be back!**

 **ISA**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter for some important announcements regarding the future of Event Horizon. And with that said, enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Ch28:** Coming together

* * *

"A lot of grimm in that area. Might be better to go around.

"That might be too slow. What about..."

Amber's finger tapped her arm, waiting patiently - or rather, impatiently, as Jaune went over a map with his bandit friend.

The night was still, the moon completely obscured - leaving a dull gray tint on Remnant. The entire camp was quiet - and Jaune and Vernal kept their voices hushed, trying to figure out the best route to their destination. Jaune had woken them all up early, much to her chagrin, but under Raven's watch it was best to get going when she could barely move.

Brown eyes drifted over to the large tent at the end of the camp, sitting in the darkness - hiding a woman no doubt going through the same strain of power Amber had. Though likely to a greater degree.

Amber would have thought the encounter to be more significant - she had just met a woman who shared a fourth of Ozpin's original powers. Clearly she was practiced, though whether she had mastery of her powers was unclear.

 _She's stronger than me, at least._ Amber's lips pursed as the thought came to her. If the creativity in which used magic wasn't indicative enough, then the raw power of it was.

It was a humbling thing, having one's ass kicked.

But at the same time, she didn't care about it anymore. Once the cloaks were dealt with, she'd never have to see Raven or Vernal or any of this stupid village again. If only Jaune would hurry up…

"We'll be south of here when you return. You are coming back, aren't you?" Amber overheard the bandit ask.

"Yeah," Jaune responded, "I don't want to leave the chieftain feeling like I wanted to betray the tribe. I owe her a huge apology."

"Doesn't change how angry she'll be. Prepare to grovel. A lot."

Jaune laughed. "I can't keep any pride for myself, can I?"

Their small, almost huddled schoolgirl laughs made Amber's fingers clench. They looked so comfortable, so relaxed with each other - like they'd been friends for years. What the hell?

A person like Jaune just didn't associate with people like her. They were too different - too water and oil. She looked at them and only saw the contrast - that Jaune was kind and heroic, while this Vernal seemed sultry and manipulative.

And yet, they shoved at each other like battlefield comrades - throwing banter seamlessly that Amber could swear got more suggestive as they went on. She just didn't get it!

"Is she his girlfriend?" Nora asked from next to her. Amber looked down at her, catching her shrug.

"She's not," The maiden answered, "or she better not be."

Jaune approached them then, finally turning away from his absolutely not-girlfriend, "Alright, let's get going."

"What's the plan?" Oscar asked.

"Wing it. Let's just reach their hideout first," Jaune replied, "You said they've been all over the north, but a group traveling on foot like that has to be stationed somewhere..."

"They carried cages on top of the Deathstalkers, put multiple people in them," Nora pitched, "And it didn't look like they were trying to kill everyone, some - but not all."

"No point in capturing people you don't have long term plans for," Vernal said, spinning a knife in her hand, "Kind of like stocking up on food."

Amber grimaced, banishing the image before it could fester. It wasn't an inaccurate assessment on Vernal's part, but she really hoped it didn't turn out as literal as she said it.

"So they commune back to their hideout," Jaune scratched his head in thought, "Maybe after a raid or two. Depending on how successful it is. When was the most recent attack?"

"I think... a week and change ago. In Hodynn." Oscar answered.

"That's in the northeast, way closer to the ruins than here." Vernal said, "Which means that they had to head back to their hideout or they'd have come across us by now."

Jaune nodded. "Its safe to assume their hideout is in the Gaia ruins here on Mistral - which is a few days from here. Its probably one of the few places a group that huge could hide safely."

Bring the fight to them. Not the most clever idea, but it was one Amber could get behind. Honestly she'd take just about anything as long as it put them on the road.

"Then is everybody ready?" Jaune looked amongst everyone, "Then we should go now."

"Wait."

Amber rounded on Vernal, the group hardly took a step before she decided to stall them once more. Irritated, she questioned bandit first, "What do you want now?"

Cold eyes met hers, and she'd stopped twirling her knife - held it firmly in her grip. But with a breath, her shoulders relaxed. "I want to talk to you. In private."

Amber's eyebrow rose. "Me?"

"I'm looking at you, aren't I?" Vernal hiked her thumb down the wall, Amber giving Jaune a look that he responded to with a groan.

"Just don't kill each other."

"No promises." Amber said.

Once out of hearing distance, Amber crossed her arms - staring at the bandit evenly. For a moment, nothing was said, the most between them was just a quiet breeze. Eventually Amber lost patience.

"Okay, I'm here. What did you want to talk about?"

"Is Jaune your dog?"

"Huh?"

"I'm curious," Vernal continued, "Did you buy him at a store? Was he a stray you picked up and suddenly decided was yours?"

"I don't know what you're getting at, how about you be a little more clear?"

"I'm saying that you act like he belongs to you."

No she didn't, she'd come here to protect Jaune from people that were going to attack. She was here to bring him home, where he _belonged._ He was not supposed to be in Demon's Reach of all places.

"He's my friend, not a pet."

"Really? That's why you made him choose, huh?"

Amber's fist coiled, fighting off the stutter in her throat. That Vernal could reveal that, and look so unashamed of spying on them grated her nerves. "Thats none of your business. Guess I shouldn't expect any less of you, listening in on things that aren't your concern."

"He's my tribemate, so its absolutely my concern," Amber's heart rapidly sped up as Vernal closed the distance between them, "Especially when it comes to a god damn stranger who seems intent on turning him against us. Oh that's right, you probably thought his loyalties are exclusive to you."

Amber would've laughed if Vernal wasn't so close, not wanting to bet that laugh might not become a plethora of insults, "Jaune is not one of you. Not even a little. You don't know him."

"Maybe I don't, but it doesn't look like you do either."

Amber's hands uncurled, damn near ready to launch at her target and choke the life out of her. "What did you say?"

"I mean, he must like it, the chains you keep on him. That idiot dotes on you so much that he gave into your stupid demands just because of you got your little heart broken. You don't want anyone else to have him, so you come and snatch him back whenever he gets too close to others."

No, it wasn't like that. Jaune was fine to be around with other people... as long as they weren't murderers and thieves.

"Let me be the one to give you the truth, maybe it'll be easier on you in the long run."

Amber rolled her eyes. "The truth, huh? What truth have you figured out that has anything to do with me and Jaune?"

"Simple, he's never going to love you."

Crickets.

For a few seconds, that was all Amber heard - the insects out in the night, chirping happily as the world continued to turn.

Her heart turned to ice in an instant, cracks bursting inside. The pure confidence in Vernal's words left her feeling unguarded, vulnerable. And as she glared at those equally icy eyes, wishing she could melt them out of skull, she found that she couldn't respond.

"I-I..." the woman stammered, "You... you don't -"

"Oh please. You're probably drooling between your legs every time he looks your way," Vernal smirked, "And believe me, as much as I'd love to prod you about it, I'm not joking. You keep shackling him like this, and he'll eventually run away from you. Although... who is to say he didn't already do that?"

She was wrong. She had to be, right?

Thinking back on the island, Jaune had complained that he wasn't giving her space. Granted, that had to be because of the serum but... was there something he hadn't told her? The doctors did say that the serum only amplified negative stimulus, meaning whatever she'd seen was there already in some capacity.

Short of the mind control, everything else was Jaune.

But he was free to do what he wanted. He could go where he wanted, do whatever or... whoever... he wanted. Amber didn't care...

Then when she saw him interact with Vernal or others of the tribe, why did she feel like there was a gap between them? It felt like Jaune had crossed onto a path that she could never walk with him. His genuine smile had been brought on my inciters of destruction, while every time Amber had seen him so far, they'd only fought and cried.

Had he run to escape her? Did he feel caged by her?

Amber's heart lurched, one hand unconsciously coming to her chest as she looked at the boy. Joking around a bit with Nora and Oscar and even getting laughs out of them. Normal, but happy, so much happier than he used to look.

And it pained her to know that she hadn't been the one to do it.

Jaune had found a solution here in the tribe. And he wouldn't have seemed to close to them if they hadn't helped in some way. Even when they'd fallen asleep, Amber didn't think she'd heard him recite his sisters' names as he often had to.

And suddenly Amber felt scant, like she'd failed where Vernal and Raven had succeeded.

Was it wrong to not want to lose him? To want his attention on her so that he saw more than just the friend he made?

Had she been wrong? Had the promise she forced on him been wrong? As she thought about it more, she couldn't help but feel a little sick. It reminded her of...

"Anyway, that's all I wanted to say." Vernal said with a yawn, "You guys better get going. And think about what I said, would you?"

Amber couldn't say anything as the bandit walked off. Even in the warmth air, she felt like her body had gone cold. It felt like Vernal had never even left, the words repeated in her head like a broken record.

"Amber?"

She looked up to find Jaune calling out to her. He nodded to the village door, Nora already pushing it open as Oscar followed her. And with a small nod, Amber caught up to group and then out and onto the road.

And even if it was only by a bit…

She lagged behind.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

How long had it been?

The great expanse that stretched over the horizon brought a memory of his beginning, of the day Jaune stepped off the airship and onto the soil of the Grand Steppe. Blue skies, miles of grass, trees and rock - the scent of dirt and vegetation. A journey. Not unlike the others he took so long ago.

Glancing back, Jaune caught Amber and Oscar holding the rear of the party. She was saying something to Oscar, but he couldn't make it out, but then she'd caught his glance.

A small smile. One he returned but after that, just nothing. It just felt… off.

Beside him walked Nora, who, after speaking to her, found himself liking. "You really wanted to go to Beacon?"

"Yep! Renny and I both did."

She was much shorter than him, perhaps 5'1 or something, but even in such a small package she looked to carry lots of energy and stride. It was kind of baffling, that she could have these fits of laughter and charisma when the journey they were making didn't paint the survival of her friend in a good light.

Maybe she was positive. Or maybe she was trying to keep back the tears. Either way, it was the kind of passion that lit up the party, as much as it could be anyway.

Especially since, for some reason, Amber was intent on not talking to him. Or at the very least, speaking very curtly…

The two kept ahead, leading the group through the vast plain. They'd crossed into eastern Mistral a few days ago, meaning their destination couldn't be far off.

"I'm just surprised," Jaune said meekly, "I grew up wanting to be one. But I kind of missed out on my chance."

"Its the same for us, basically," Nora shrugged one shoulder. Jaune had to admit, her smile was infectious. Whether because it was cute or genuine, he didn't really know, "That was the plan for us but... then he went and got himself snatched by that weirdo. Heh."

He didn't miss the way her spirit dipped when she thought back on the attack, and Jaune put a hand on her shoulder and threw his best smile her way. The fact that she was a more chipper today was good, it was the kind of energy she'd need going into this.

To have that ambiguous feeling about a friend's survival, it couldn't have been easy.

Jaune wanted to promise that they'd rescue him, but chose against it. It was too bold - too idealistic. It would be cruel to say that and come across a different story entirely.

"Have a backup plan?"

Nora shook her head. "I guess its just back to drifting, maybe next year we'll go."

Drifting? As in they were homeless? For a girl that was apparently very used to the Grimmlands and the many means to survive in it, that suddenly made sense. And made his throat clot.

"I'm sorry, that must be hard."

"Well, its definitely not easy. But we've always had each other since... well, since we met. But its a lot easier when you have someone beside you, starving, fighting and surviving alongside you. But we aren't thieves. We don't take from others like - oh, sorry..."

"No, its fine." Jaune waved it off. She wasn't wrong, he reminded himself that. While he'd personally never done anything, there was no denying that was how the tribe worked. He couldn't really expect her to understand them.

"You'll figure out something, I'm positive. And thank you, by the way, for seeing Amber safely here."

Nora smiled but shook her head. "If anything, it was Am-bam helping me. I... wasn't in a good place when I met them."

 _Understandably._

"But it feels like they understand. They never pushed me to talk about it but... I remember Amber sitting beside me one night when it was raining."

"You guys sat in the rain? Amber hates the rain though."

And Nora looked at him then, finger touching the bottom of her eyes before dragging it down. Jaune let out an awkward cough. "Oh, um... right."

"No one else would help me so, thank you. For going out of your way for me."

Jaune nodded. "Amber knows what its like to be alone. And Oscar... he lost someone a couple of months ago."

Nora looked genuinely surprised, looking back at the two as if she couldn't believe it. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Jaune said, "I just think that, in your situation, I'd do the same thing too. I don't think I could happy with no answer."

"Right. I guess thats what aspiring Huntsmen do though, right?"

Jaune chuckled. Something like that.

How long had it been since he thought on that, the whole Huntsman idea? Sure, it had been on his mind for the first few weeks in his new job but ever since things got busy and missions piled up, he'd put less thought into it.

Hadn't that been the end goal? Using the AC to become the hero Beacon wouldn't let him be?

Somehow that felt so... hollow now. Inconsequential.

"Hey, look, I see something!"

Nora ran ahead, the arc of land they were walking on reached a huge impassive that lead to a lower level. Jaune followed quickly, peering over the ledge.

The architecture was identical, even if it was more crumbled. Ruins were scattered like paper, a dense collection of walls and buildings that created a huge maze. And just past them, the fallen monastery and homes. There was even a small tower on the far end.

A flag was perched on it - crimson, not a single tear or speck of dirt on it. Its symbol? A large eye. Not very smart on their enemy's end, but Jaune would be sure to thank them for making the search easier.

"Okay, I guess this is where we divide up the work," Jaune smiled at Amber as he nudged her shoulder, "Kinda like our first mission, right?"

"Right..."

Jaune quirked an eyebrow, normally she had something witty to say. Or would make fun of him in some way. "You alright there?"

Their eyes met, the girl rubbing her shoulder. "I'm fine, Jaune. Just tired. Annoyed. I want to get this over with."

"Oh... uh, okay." So did he, but she wasn't exactly promoting team morale by acting so miserable. Jaune thought to try again, maybe be pull her aside but Amber had already gone ahead.

"Lets just split up, alright? Nora, will you come with me?" Amber didn't wait for a response, going off down the hill. Nora looked at Jaune with confusion, the boy simply waving for her to follow his partner with a sigh.

He then looked at Oscar, who gave him a meager smile. Maybe he knew what was up, maybe he didn't - perhaps it would have been easier to just ask him. But well, maybe it wasn't anything he needed to worry about.

He hoped.

"Women, right?" Oscar offered, throwing out a feeble smile.

"Pff," Jaune chuckled, "Right. Come on, let's go hunting."

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

 _Damn it!_

Amber's forehead banged against the wall on repeat, hoping to knock the headache out. But luck didn't favor her, and it only made the pulsing brain in her skull beat harder.

Why hadn't she said anything?

For the last few days, she'd just kept her mouth shut. Tell herself that Vernal was crazy and that she didn't know what she was talking about. But then the doubt came - the tiny sliver that wormed into her ear and whispered the possibility that she was right.

Jaune was there. She could have said something there but… she just didn't know what to say.

Their argument was in the past. Long over, and Amber didn't feel like revisiting it. Things were supposed to be good now.

But then Vernal... and now Amber felt like she had a muzzle on. Like she was trying to say something, but it was muffled and incoherent.

 _Jaune…_

He was probably so confused, Amber felt like the worst. Did she get some kind of sick pleasure at twisting his heart? The mere thought made her want to break something.

"That was a little mean, Am-bam."

Amber looked at Nora, the girl giving her a small smile as she felt the walls for secret switches. If the place was structured similarly to the one in Vale, then there had to be an entrance here somewhere. With a sigh, Amber responded. "... I know."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

No, she really didn't. But then, what other girl did she have to talk to about this stuff? "I think... I made a mistake."

"You think?"

"No, I did. I know I did."

Amber went on to explain the situation, to which Nora nodded. "That's kinda similar actually."

"Similar to what?"

"Me and Renny," Nora answered, "I didn't have anyone before him so when he came along I... was so happy. I finally had someone to call my own, someone who was mine."

Mine. Amber mulled the word over in her head. Something that was hers, that she'd wanted for so long and finally had. It was a good thing. But it was also possessive. Selfish. Like having a new toy.

"I didn't want to trust others, or for me to get close to them. It was always the two of us, right? I thought we didn't need anyone else."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Renny did," Nora shook her head at the memory, "I still remember tearing up as he said I was 'suffocating' him. I thought it was over, that he didn't want to be my friend anymore."

Suffocating. Just the word made Amber want to ease the feeling out of her neck. Was that how she was making Jaune feel?

"We moved on from it, but I always kept that in mind. I know Renny appreciates it - there are times when he wants to be alone. I used to think that it was because he hated me - Renny did always say I overthink a lot."

"Did it get better then?"

"We roadbump from time to time," Nora nodded, "I got along with other people though, made friends in places I never thought I would. To think that all started when I stopped holding Renny's hand, which I'd thought was for his sake - I guess not all goals are as selfless as we think."

And what a way to put it, Amber could only stare at Nora as she continued checking the walls, marveled to find that this knowledge was coming for a seventeen-year-old. Amber looked at the ceiling, letting the sunlight touched her face as her brain wracked inside her head.

She couldn't remember a happier day than Jaune asking her to stay beside him, throwing aside all regard for his safety just to have her. He'd taken her into his life when no one else would - accepted everything, the good and bad.

In the days when it was just the two of them, it was harder to notice because they were always together, but had her heart really latched onto him _that_ tightly?

Her relationship with Oscar wasn't ever bad, but it wasn't nearly as flourished before Jaune left. With only Oscar to talk to, she found herself endeared by him. By his youth, curiosity and penchant for sound reasoning.

He liked mashed potatoes. Loved video games because the only time he got to play them was at his aunt's. And reading, oh, he was practically a librarian. Day in and day out, books scattered about the house like bodies on a battlefield. And she'd only discovered all of that when Jaune left.

Would she have learned those things if he hadn't?

"We can't put the people we love in cages, its not love anymore then." Nora said, coming to sit next to Amber as she slumped against the wall.

"But what if thats all I know?" Amber asked, watching a bird fly off into the distance. That was what she understood, life in a crawl space. Where freedom was what thing lusted after above all else - yet the cage was locked, and she was left to pound on the bars.

"Then _un_ know it. If you want Jaune to be happy, then let him fly on his own. Let go of his hand, that's the only way you'll know if he wants to reach back for you."

"And if he doesn't? What if he decides he doesn't need me anymore, that he's ready to move on from me?"

"I don't think we'd be here now if that was the case."

She knew Jaune wouldn't, and part of Amber wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. But it was so easy to think negatively, to be afraid that she'd lose what she had. Because what else did she have then?

To know that Nora had figured this out in a way not dissimilar to her own was reassuring, it at least felt like there was some light in the tunnel.

Amber sighed. "So what do I do?"

"Talk to him. Just lay all the cards on the table. What do you have to lose?"

 _My dignity?_

What did her dignity matter at this point? All this time she acted like Jaune was the problem in their friendship, only to find that its severance had been her fault as well. There was no innocent party. Least of all her, and she felt like an idiot for not realizing that sooner.

Jaune had freed her from a life of loneliness. It was only right that she freed him of his guilt, and let him know that she had faults too.

Vernal was right, how could Jaune love her, or even be her friend, if she didn't let him make the choices that would shape him? He had to learn and grow without her by his side sometimes.

She was wrong.

But now, it was time to fix that.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"She almost killed you?"

Jaune stepped out of the way as the wall collapsed, displacing the cobblestone that kept it all together. Not a secret doorway, that was was for sure. But it opened the musty, damp corridor that lead deeper into the monastery so it worked either way.

"Yeah, she really hated me when I first got here. Though I guess everyone did." Jaune shrugged, "We'd only made up the night before you guys arrived."

"Could've fooled me," Oscar admit, "It looked like she had a crush on you."

"Everyone always says that." Jaune shook his head, he really could not see what they meant.

Their search hadn't amounted to much so far, they cleared the garden and a few houses but so far they were coming up empty. Jaune moved his hand along the next wall, listening in case something moved. It wasn't very likely that fate would favor him again and he'd just stumble on the entrance.

"So what's Raven like?" Oscar asked.

"She's a nightmare," Jaune groaned, "Her training is insane, her expectations are high - she kicks really hard and even though she doesn't do it out loud, I know she's laughing at me when i mess up."

Then Jaune let out a breath. "But she taught me a lot. Things I never thought of. She's wise, which I never expected and... surprisingly gentle, in a rough sort of way."

"She sounds complicated, but not as evil as a lot of people say."

Complicated was absolutely the word. Jaune couldn't lie, when he'd first seen Raven, 'evil' was the first word that came to mind. Sharp, yard staring eyes that bore into him, made him wonder whether she would draw her sword or not. In time, his perspective had changed.

She still killed innocents at the end of the day, but it was nice to know it wasn't out of malice. It wasn't justified, and never would be, but it was nice to know where the line was drawn.

"I'm gonna have hell to pay when I get back."

"How are you gonna deal with that?"

Jaune honestly didn't know. He'd abandoned the family when it was most in need, and the state Amber put Raven in didn't help things. The ever present fear that the cloaks could be attacking the tribe right now had not gone away.

But going back now would be pointless. Finding out where the fanatics were was the best option if the tribe was to survive. "I'll apologize later - after I've ended all of these fanatics."

"All of them?" Oscar looked at him incredulously.

Yep. All of them.

Their mere existence threatened the tribe, and he couldn't be sure if these people might not band together again or find others to join the cause. It didn't guarantee anything completely, but he could give his master reassuring news that no threat was coming for the family.

"I guess… I thought you wanted to be a Huntsman. A hero."

A hero… yeah, that had been the plan.

A smile formed as Jaune thought back on the idea, getting work at the AC so that he could build fame and become a hero in a different way. It was so silly now that he thought of it - he wanted to go back and time and slap the idea out of his former self.

The road was gray now. Gray streaked with red. So much changed that he wasn't sure what to pursue anymore.

His morals took a hit, if the bodies he recalled and lack of remorse was any indication. Maybe he wasn't a murderer, but that didn't mean his hands weren't soiled in blood.

Jaune's reached over to rub the back of his shoulder, feeling the marked flesh where his brand reached. He was a member of the most vicious tribe the world has ever known. His body bore the sigil, and everywhere he went, he carried them with him.

He'd always be associated with them. And somehow… that was okay.

" _There is a monster in all of us,"_ Jaune remembered Raven saying once, " _no one is free of that darkness. But we are free to choose what to act on - some are more righteous than others, some more deplorable. But true balance, true peace is finding the balance right for you. The light which you are willing to let guide you, and the darkness that will drive you toward it."_

Jaune didn't know what he could label himself. Where some ideals had gone, he knew for sure most remained. He'd never hurt innocents, and he'd help people in need if it was within his power.

But maybe he no longer needed the title.

"I wanted to be a hero," Jaune answered his young teammate, " _Wanted_ to. But I don't feel like I need to anymore."

"Why?"

Jaune's let his shoulder press against the wall, letting his eyes scan the grassy field."Its up to the Huntsmen to make the world a better place, and I'm not a Huntsman. I'm an Archivist."

"But what do you want to be then?" Oscar asked, "If you don't want to be a hero anymore, then what do you want now?"

Jaune opened his mouth to answer, only to bristle as he heard footsteps. Hand quickly drawn to his sword, he rounded on the sound. Then let out a breath. "Sheesh, Amber."

"Sorry," his partner answered, "Nora and I found an entrance."

Jaune's eyes nearly bulged. "Where?"

"By the forest's edge, just behind the tower," Amber placed a hand on her hip, "It was hidden underground, not too hard to detect - they aren't very smart. Nora is watching the entrance now."

"Great, let's get over there then."

Amber suddenly stopped him, grabbing his wrist to hold him in place. "Oscar, you go ahead." she said.

"Wait, what?" The younger boy asked.

"We'll only be a minute. Right behind you, I promise."

Oscar eyed them both before going off, Jaune watching him until he was out of sight. Leaving just the two of them.

Jaune stared back at her, wondering if she might say anything the girl as the seconds rolled by. Finally, he gave in and asked. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Sit with me." She said, sitting against the wall as Jaune followed her. It instantly reminded him of their moment so far back. He'd been so down on himself about not helping her, and she'd been the one to pick him up.

That was more than half a year ago now.

"Amber."

"Shh."

Amber laid her head on his shoulder, her hand coiled gently around his. Jaune could feel his body relax, putting aside any lingering thoughts just to live in the moment with her. Of course, he knew it couldn't last, and Amber had brought forth the question he never saw coming.

"Jaune, we fight a lot, don't we?"

What? Where was this coming from? It wasn't something Jaune was proud of, but it was true. Even back in the beginning, their differences were incredibly stark. What similarities they shared were few and far between, which meant they'd inevitably clash.

Why it was so often, he couldn't say.

"Yeah."

Amber let out a weak laugh. "Even though I'm older than you, even though I should know better. Maybe I have some growing up to do myself."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"I mean that, when you apologized at the camp, it shouldn't have been just you. I was wrong too."

"But -

"Let me finish," Amber cut him off softly, waiting for him to go silent, "I was wrong to expect you to not make your own choices. I wanted you by my side and... I guess I thought by going to Raven's tribe, that you were choosing them over me. That's why I made you choose."

It had never been like that. How could he ever?

"But I was wrong," Amber shook her head, as if wanting to dismiss the truth, "I was insecure… and I wanted you to myself. And when I didn't get that, I took it out on you."

"I broke a promise, Amber. I think you deserved to be angry."

"You're right, but not as much as I was. I should've been supporting your choice even if I didn't agree with it."

"To an extent." Jaune didn't think her wrong for expressing concern about the bandit tribe. Even if it did work out in the end, at face value he'd never expect her to give him the green light, "I did kinda wish you'd trusted that I knew what I was doing."

Amber's face wilted, as though the words tore at her heart. Immediately he wanted to take them back, but found himself stopping. No, she wanted honesty. She had to hear it.

"I was hurt too Amber," Jaune said, "I checked your room all night just to see if you came home. And even when I came to the tribe, I thought about you all the time. Every day before I fell asleep, I'd tell myself I'm one day closer to home."

"You did that?"

Jaune nodded. "I made a mistake, I know, but I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to understand it then but you were..."

"A bitch."

"Difficult."

With a little laugh, Amber just shrugged. "Either way, it doesn't excuse it. We both did bad things, but I don't want to just make-up and move on. I want to be different - I _should_ be different."

She looked into his eyes then, ensuring he didn't look away. "You never asked me again about my past but... if I expect transparency from you, then I need to do the same."

"You don't have to."

"I _want_ to. When this is all over, I'll tell you everything."

And Jaune didn't know how to respond, only that he hugged her tighter, feeling a weight release from him that he didn't know he'd been holding. "You'll still be the same Amber to me, no matter what."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, unless you're a tax evader. In which case, you're the scum of Remnant."

And Amber let out a laugh - that mature, honey-like laugh that always tinted his cheeks red. His smile stretched from ear to ear, and it felt like he was finally seeing her with the zeal he found so appealing.

Finally, he had his partner back.

"Come on, we should get to Oscar and Nora."

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Where does this lead?" Jaune asked.

The cobblestone staircase was built right in the ground, going straight down into a thicket of darkness that not even the sunlight could penetrate.

"Renny is here," Nora said confidently, "I don't care how many there are, I'll kill them all if I have to."

If Raven were here, Jaune was sure she'd praise the girl. Even he couldn't help but feel sorry for those she encountered down there.

The four looked down the hole, a hollow air coming through like a breathing monster. There could've been traps, or the enemies could already know they're here. Who was to say that what was waiting down there was even human?

He looked at the three of them, receiving a nod from each. Nodding himself, Jaune led the party.

And took the first step into darkness.

* * *

 **Most people would think that the issues were resolved last chapter. And on Jaune's end, yes, but very few people actually caught on to the flaws in Amber's logic.**

 **Jaune broke a promise, and Amber didn't respect Jaune's wishes enough to hear him out and judged him for it. Not without reason of course, but since she was motivated by love and heartbreak, it can come across as petty.**

 **Ultimately, Jaune and Amber both had things to learn. If it was just Jaune, then this fic would get stale pretty early. Amber, though older, is still a kid herself. She has wisdom, but still can make mistakes. At this point, its not about who is right or wrong, rather its both being able to admit to their shortcomings and moving forward hand-in-hand.**

 **I thought this kind of subject was something she and Nora could bond over, as Nora can definitely seem like the type to be overbearing on Ren. So her passing on this lesson to Amber felt right to me.**

 **I'm sorry its pretty much just dialogue, but to make up for that, we got some heavy action scenes ready for the next chapter. As for Nora, I know she might not be totally in character but again, it is because Ren in missing.**

 **On the topic of Ren and Nora, I have had some revelations that have made me reconsider some things about my fic. Initially, multiple characters were going to be part of the main squad. 7 to be exact. But rethinking it recently, I wonder if its best to keep it as Jaune and Amber.**

 **Oscar is still there of course, but he's obviously now more of a main supporting role. Ren and Nora were going to join the party too, but I've been thinking against that. The fic focuses on adventures and so we are always introducing new characters, I think that Ren and Nora might not get the focus or development they should when the fic's primary focus is Jaune and Amber developing.**

 **In a fic where Jaune and Amber will meet new people all the time and have new experiences in original story arcs, it might be best to keep the main cast small, you know?**

 **Let me know how you guys feel about this, its not decided yet, but I just wanted to hear your opinions on it. It doesn't seem to me like anyone would care whether Ren and Nora stick around but I wanna ask just to be sure.**

 **They could show up again once in a while, like any other character but yeah.**

 **And now, the most important announcement.**

 **Event Horizon is ending.**

 **Not the story, that will continue. But rather this fic will be reaching chapter 30 in two more chapters, which will end this arc and what I will call 'Book 1'.**

 **This was a choice I made recently because I want to make the fic more accessible to people.**

 **There are fics out there that have 70+ chapters. Which isn't bad, but to some readers, even if they like the concept, it can be daunting to dedicate your time to. Usually unless there is a very compelling hook, at times it can feel like a slog. A lesson I wish I knew back when I wrote my first fic, which clocked in at 68 chapters. Fucking hell.**

 **I feel there must be a solid end within a reasonable amount of digestible chapters that keeps you invested. That's just me though.**

 **For new people that might want to read Event Horizon, I don't want them to see 80+ chapters and run away simply because its too much of a commitment. At the same time, its very clear to me that Event Horizon has likely reached its max potential when it comes to Favs/Follows.**

 **On top of that, its time I finished a fic for once in my miserable life.**

 **I'll take a break, then publish Book 2 as a new fic entirely. Yes, I know it won't get as many favs/follows as the original most likely, but well, I don't mind. I'm happy with what I have.**

 **That said, thank you all so much! Event Horizon has reached 1000 follows! I'm so happy to have stuck with this project because it really paid off. All of you are amazing, from the praise to the criticism, I'm thankful for everything.**

 **It makes me happy that I've not started a . This is by no means disrespect to those that do have them, but were I being paid and under a schedule, I have no doubts that the quality of my work would take a dive.**

 **Implying my stuff is quality in the first place. XD**

 **Even if I take a while to update, I at least know that I do it for myself and I want to share the passion and thought I put into my fics, flaws and all.**

 **So thank you all so much, this journey has been phenomenal and its not even over yet. RWBY volume 6 is over the horizon.**

 **The Event Horizon! Ha!**

 **Christ, end me now.**

 **ISA**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:** History of Darkness

* * *

Raven eyed the sky. Wispy gray curls took it up from her perch below the forest awning. The light was dull and stagnant, like the world was frozen.

And below, she looked over the homes built on the branches of giant trees. A giant community woven together by natural and man-made bridges. The canopy was their natural defense, cloaking everything below it in near darkness.

These homes had been here long before her, preserved by her ancestors as a safe haven for the tribe when Demon's Reach was threatened. They'd made it in good time. No detours, barely a Grimm to deal with - the tribe was safe, as it should be.

And yet her mind wracked, nibbled at her brain like a bad itch. She leaned on the palisade, finger tapping her arm in an attempt to stop biting her tongue.

It didn't work.

Raven imagined her apprentice appearing in the distance, coming back with eyes that looked anywhere but her own out of pure anticipation of punishment. As well he should, because if the fanatics didn't kill him, then should would herself!

"Che..." Raven huffed. Her body was always the first to heal after strenuous use of her powers, she was lucky to be walking around so early, but her aura was still painfully brittle.

Opening a portal was pointless, it vanished far before she could touch it.

Which left her stuck here, unable to do anything but wait. To just twiddle her goddamn thumbs for the moment her apprentice returned and received the punishment he so egregiously sentenced himself to.

She heard footsteps approach - light but steady. Vernal was always had a real talent for sneaking up on others. "You should be resting." she said.

Raven ignored her, hardly in the mood to agree with her. She needed the fresh air, more often than not just a few minutes outside would cool her off. But she'd been standing out here for half an hour and was no less pissy than before.

"Perhaps my memory is escaping me," The chieftain shook her head with a chuckle, "But I'm sure I ordered him to stay, didn't I?"

"Yes ma'am."

And yet Raven found herself resigned, lost in a motion of choice. The smart thing was to stay with the tribe, she'd be at full strength soon enough and then everything would be fine.

But could she really wait on the chance of her apprentice's failure to return? No, she couldn't. Knowing that, and knowing there wasn't a thing she could do about it, made the bandit grind her teeth.

The stupid boy!

He was supposed to be here to defend the tribe, not go off making enemies of the very people they were trying to avoid. The fool. But Raven felt like the bigger one; for believing he would so easily obey her orders in such a demanding situation. Had she been wrong to trust him?

Stubborn. Disobedient. Reckless! It was so... ugh! Raven sighed again, clenching the wooden rail, wanting to badly to snap it.

"He'll be back soon." Vernal commented in a feeble attempt to calm her.

"I am not concerned."

"Of course, ma'am..."

Raven's eye twitched, damn Vernal. A part of her betrayed the thought that Vernal didn't believe her. Raven couldn't always admit to being honest with herself, a huge failing of hers according to her drunkard brother. Now wasn't that some irony. But somehow being blind to, or just ignoring her emotions gave birth to a power that laid her true feelings bare.

That she could open to portal right to her apprentice said it all. It was a blessing of a semblance, yet humiliating. It left an imprint on people that Raven couldn't erase, acknowledged the very few that managed to worm their way under her skin.

The chieftain shook her head with a laugh. "If he will not obey me, I cannot protect him."

"He didn't want to disobey you."

At the moment, Raven wished he had. It might've been easier to swallow that he was deceptive and using them the whole time. But he wasn't, he had this straightforward honesty that should have made him weak and exploitable, but instead gave him a backbone apparently strong enough to ignore her orders.

He did it only because he felt it needed to be done. Otherwise, he would've been here. It was just incredibly unfortunate that now Raven was stuck here with her family.

Well, most of them.

"He's tough," Vernal added, "You made sure of that."

She had. He'd grown so much and so quickly it was a shock to compare the before and after. A group of fanatics wouldn't be an issue for him, and with his partner, she could be certain he was safe.

But she still found herself shaken by the thought that he wouldn't be. There was no perfect warrior, as much as Raven didn't want to admit it. Mistakes happened, and it only took one to lose your life. "He's a fool."

"I know."

"So ready to charge into danger, refusing to turn away. I don't understand it," Raven sighed, just recounting it made her eyes narrow, "That I am forced to value his life more than he does is ridiculous, I see now why his friend shows such worry."

"It looks to me like he wants to face his problems."

"That is the issue. If he continues like this, he will die. He's too young..." Raven shook her head. His father was different - stoic, calm. Rarely showed emotion, rarely showed consideration for an option that didn't benefit him. Jaune was not like that at all.

At times Raven would look at him and wonder if he was crazy, only to find that he wasn't, and that was somehow scarier.

What kind of madness afforded strength against fear? Raven remembered just how close he'd been to death at her hands, tears in his eyes - no doubt his last thoughts were for the ones he loved.

Did he let go of the blade? Did he accept death? No.

He kept fighting, there was something that pushed him to fight against impossible odds. And for all the thinking she'd done, Raven still couldn't wrap her head around it. "Heh, I guess you could say I'm envious."

"Can't all be blondes."

"Not what I meant, brat," Raven chuckled, "the time will come when Salem attacks and not a soul will be spared. Maybe it will be tomorrow, or in a thousand years. But it will happen."

The woman laid her head in her hand, as if anticipating a headache. "Not even with my power could I come close to stopping her, so what is the next best option? Run. For as long as possible. Stay clear of the danger, and hope my fears were for naught. Perhaps Ozpin would finally take action against her - that's a pipe dream at best."

Running just felt the most lucrative. Ozpin was far from evil, but hardly a saint - if there was anyone who wanted Salem dead, it was him. How Qrow could stay so loyal to his cause after losing so many in the endless fighting was beyond Raven. She didn't blame him, at the very least it helped him combat his depression.

Qrow had hope. A hope dependant on a person whose sins outweighed any man's in history, but it was hope nonetheless. Raven didn't have that luxury, or rather, she used to.

Some days Raven would be sitting by, waiting for each day to come to a close with a layer of dry boredom that left her so barren inside. Life was empty, and it felt like she was just waiting to die.

Those days became watching her young disciple at work. Teaching him survival skills or getting him to help his tribemates hunt or secure the walls. Whenever he perfected a new technique, or brought life and energy to everyone around the campfire, she'd find herself smiling.

It, she dared say, felt good to have him around. There was something fulfilling about seeing a child so young but passionate in pursuit of greatness.

But Remnant had a nasty way of destroying people like that. And with Amber attached to his hip, that horror would favor him more than anyone else. Would the day come that Jaune ended up like Qrow or herself? Shattered by darkness until only fear was left? Raven didn't want that.

"I just..." Raven shook her head, "I do not understand."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be afraid anymore," Vernal said, pausing for a moment before adding, "I know I don't want to be."

Raven looked at her, Vernal just staring back with the same dedicated eyes she'd always had. Raven had placed a great burden on her, one she didn't ever want to. But it was something she readily accepted, the girl loved the tribe more than anyone.

Even she, when she could have walked away, chose to face fear when the time came.

She was too young as well. How great the days would be that she didn't have to worry about droves of Grimm storming their home. But what could she do? She couldn't put her family in danger, Salem was not their fight. Urging her brother to come home was fruitless - he was determined to see his foolhardy mission through because of his trust in Ozpin. Without him, she had to be here to defend everyone if the danger came.

It all came down to her.

Raven wished she had it, the power inside her pupil and brother that allowed them to stand and fight. It was like being paralyzed, a frozen child who had seen a monster, waiting for someone to save her.

Fear made Raven feel weak, but it made Jaune strong.

"I feel... hopeful when I watch him."

Vernal looked at her incredulously, and Raven couldn't blame her. It was embarrassing to put it that way, but she didn't have another way to describe it.

"He brought a feeling of ease, where my concerns did not keep me up at night and I am far too exhausted from teaching him to think about the future."

Where purpose had flown aways years ago, now she had something to put her time and effort into. Teaching him to carry the symbol of her family on his back proudly. To find that this outsider accepted it so readily and strove to prove himself to her.

When his aura touched hers it was like mixing hot and cold water. It should have clashed, instead she felt it grab and hold on. He was very much like Tai... and yet much like herself as well.

At times she found herself thinking, if she could beat Salem, would things be different? Would she have stayed with Tai?

Would she have raised Yang the same way?

Their obvious similarities aside, it was almost ironic that a physical reminder of her true offspring found its way into her village. Made her realize what it felt like to guide and teach a young one in need of it.

But it was too late with Yang. The girl undoubtedly hated her, and Raven would never blame her for it. She'd had the chance to be a mother and abandoned it. And after so long, Qrow, Tai, and Summer for a time, had filled the void that Yang's real mother should have occupied.

Vernal had been her first major commitment, but the girl had raised herself more than she had. She was a grown woman now, fully capable of choosing her path without her. For all intents and purposes, Vernal did not need her anymore.

Jaune was not there yet. He still had a lot a learn. But he couldn't learn those things if he was dead.

"He's going to be fine." Vernal said again, "You just have to figure out how you're going to punish him when he gets back."

Oh she was, the boy would regret his choice dearly.

But for now, she was just going to hope that her training would see him safely back home.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Sconces lined the walls, golden-orange dust lit the otherwise gloomy corridor. It left the room in an almost fiery color, with the occasional flicker threatening to submerge them in total darkness.

"The walls are stone, and smooth at that..." Oscar said suddenly, his voice bouncing off the walls. They stopped for a moment, waiting to catch a response and continued only after there was nothing.

"Let's talk low, we don't really have anywhere to hide," Jaune whispered, "In any case, you're right - this area is man-made."

"There has to be an assembly hall then, like the one we saw back in Sanus," Amber said, "We didn't really get to explore before it all came down."

If so, then was this a direct way to it? The last time, they'd only found the place by accident, in what had to be a trap shoot. But this was a hidden entrance, and the space was wide... it had to be if it was going to accommodate lots of people.

As they went further in, the path got broad, eventually splitting like a four-way intersection. Taking the left, the group came across a small room. Symbols were drawn in the walls, large and thick as if carved by a sword. And they stretched all the way up, taking up the ceiling. Jaune looked at his feet and sure enough, they marked the floor too.

"What do think this is?" Nora pointed at something, and the others gathered around it.

It was a shrine, staged in the center of the room with six circular platforms around it. The shrine had a thin, almost bony woman with long hair. Several people were on their knees, reaching out to grasp her - their mouths stuck in a perpetual scream.

A small bowl was in her hands, filled with something dark and gunky.

 _Three guesses to what that is._ Jaune couldn't help but think.

Oscar leaned closer, his eyes narrowing at the statue. "She's smiling. Like she's enjoying it."

"Like that statue you found?" Amber turned to Jaune.

"It looks like the same woman..." Jaune admit, "Same figure, same pose. Not the same hair though, and she doesn't have the markings on her body and face."

"But what does that mean?"

Jaune couldn't say he knew, but the creepy feeling it gave off felt all the same. His best response for that was to get away from it. "Let's move on, we have more ground to cover."

"That could take a while," Nora spoke up, "With two more paths to take, it might only be a matter of time before they find us. If we choose the wrong path and they pursue us, we could get cornered."

"And we have no idea where they could be holding the captives." Oscar added.

Fair point, and that only seemed to justify a suggestion Jaune tried to avoid. "I swear it feels like we're in a movie."

Oscar's eyes widened. "Don't tell me -

"We have to split up."

"I'd like to seriously remind you all that we are in a den of blood-thirsty psychopaths."

"Nice analysis there, little Oobleck," Amber grinned, pushing him along, "I'll take this one and the north path. You guys take the right."

"We meet back here, okay? No matter what we find."

"Sir, yes sir."

The two went their way, Jaune just shrugging at Nora as they took the remaining path. The road curved, seemingly carrying them in the same direction as Amber's.

"Do they all lead to the same place?" Nora asked.

"It looks like it, but its just... it doesn't make sense."

They weren't on the path very long before coming across a dead end, Jaune would have turned back, but quickly spotted something in the wall. A part of it, just slightly jutting out.

"Nora, back up." He said, and once the girl was far back, the pressed the block in. A shudder and a moan, like a creature had been awakened. The wall moved, and Jaune stepped back as it revealed a staircase.

"Into hell we go." Nora went down the path without as second's hesitation.

Jaune opted to stop her, but they hadn't gotten very far in the first place. Descending, the temperature dropped along with with light. There weren't quite as many lights below, and the walls had become scratchy, uneven rock. Water dripped from the ceiling, and the sound of them stepping in water was all they heard for a while.

Jaune looked at the walls. "More markings..."

And strangely enough, there were pictures too. Drawn and stretched all along the wall like a big storybook. Men and monsters fighting - the eternal struggle of man versus Grimm. Their oldest and truest enemy. But even more than that, there were people at war as well.

Men and women, unclothed, that looked to be casting fire and lightning from their hands.

Intercepting them were armored warriors, outclassing them in number. The pictures continued to show the knights had overpowered the people, cut them down in droves. Finally the leader of the knights stood tall, the symbol of a moon on his flag.

 _Arc?_ Jaune stopped, pressed his hands against the wall, removing a sconce to look closer at it.

It was a full moon actually, not the double crescent as it was in his family. But of course his families history wouldn't be on Mistral, his lineage was centered in Vale. But still, two moon symbols, was it just a coincidence?

These moon warriors killed the people using strange powers to take control of... something. At least that was how it was read. But why? What did they mean?

And who were they killing?

A skitter.

Jaune looked up, something was on his hand. On reaction, he slammed his hand against the wall and the creature flattened in an instant. Removing his hand, he wiped the slime on his shorts as he observed it.

Small, black, eight curled legs. Its most telling feature was the white shell on its hide. A spider Grimm... what was it called again?

"Jaune!"

Alerted out of his thoughts, Jaune spared one look back at the wall before dashing down the hallway. The narrow path widened quickly enough, and Jaune caught Nora standing before a series of cells built into the wall. Her fingers interlocked with another's and tears streaked her face.

"What did they do to you?" Nora rubbed the boy's face, and Jaune immediately grimaced as he looked.

One eye swollen and a busted lip, clothes torn and he could see a few scars on his flesh. His voice however, remained strong, shaking his head to placate his friend. "It doesn't matter anymore, I'm just happy to see you."

"Ren? Who is this?" Another man asked, stepping away from the group of people. Upon taking a good look, Jaune's jaw nearly dropped.

There were at least a hundred. Men, women, teenagers, even toddlers. Did the fanatics people just grab anyone or were they hungry for variety? And more importantly, what did they do to them that they needed so many?

And to think, if this had gone on longer, this would have happened to the tribe. Something boiled in him.

"Please, don't take any more of us." Someone begged, a woman clutching her son close.

"We aren't here for that," Jaune said, approaching Ren, "Ren, right? I'm Jaune."

"Thank you, Jaune. My apologies for you getting caught up in this."

"Its fine," Jaune said, drawing his sword as he motioned for him to stand back, "This is as much my problem as yours. But that ends now, we're getting you all out of here."

That looked to stir the others and Jaune could almost smile as life came back to them. But it was short lived.

There were voices... down the hall.

"Crap," Jaune looked around, tracking the sound to the end of the hall and peering around the corner. Two of them, draped in blue cloaks headed right for them. And considering there was no other path to take…

Jaune looked at Nora, pressing himself against the wall as he nodded at her. Thankfully she got the message, and they waited patiently.

"Lord Tyrian seems so sure but we still haven't met the goddess. I thought surely last week's service would be enough."

"I guess, but that's not the point of the Sabbath, Yuri," The other said, "Its takes time for the faithful to be rewarded."

"I know..."

"In any case, I need to return to my room. We're about to get started."

"The duties of the Deacon are endless." The girl laughed.

"Inde - h-hey!"

Jaune snatched the man quickly, leaving Nora to dash forward with her hammer extended. A slam and a sick crunch later and Jaune was instantly reminded of what he'd done to the spider grimm.

He took his target by the hood and dragged him back down the hall. Nora caught up quickly, her chipper grin greatly contrasted the blood on her hands and she jangled a ring of keys.

"Y-you murderers!" The man snapped.

"Oh don't be a hypocrite." Nora countered easily.

Jaune threw him against a wall, keeping his eye on him as Nora freed the prisoners. He held out his arm, preventing someone from attacking the cloak and turned to address them.

"You all need to get out of here. Now."

"Where do we go?"

"Up that corridor," Jaune nodded in the direction, going over the directions to the entrance. "Find the abandoned church up the hill, stay there while I deal with these guys."

"There are hundreds of them though, and they're ruthless." Someone else said.

"Don't worry about me, just get everyone out of here. I can't guarantee anyone's safety if you're here. So go," Jaune took the cloak's gun and sword, "Can I rely on you to protect everyone?"

The man nodded, taking the weapons. "No one else is being taken today."

Jaune smiled with a nod, letting them go off. The only ones to linger was Nora and Ren.

"You guys can go with them. You don't have to be involved with this anymore."

"No, I'm gonna help you see this through," Nora said, "I won't let that Tyrian guy do this to anyone else, or come after us for revenge... I want him squished."

That made two of them, Jaune looked at Ren, who didn't look the least bit bothered by it and he nodded back. "Where she goes, I go. I know all too well what they do to people."

With a nod, Jaune couldn't resist a little smile. "Scout ahead, let me get some answers out of this guy and I'll catch up."

The two nodded and went off, leaving Jaune with his prisoner. The man glared back evenly, slightly trembling as he looked up to face his monster.

"You won't get answers out of me. I'm loyal to my people. Lord Tyrian gave me faith when I had none. And all you did was come in and tear it apart! Do you think of yourself as some kind of hero!?"

No, he didn't. Maybe he wanted to be, but that felt so long ago.

"No answer, huh? Thats because fools like you can only judge! But the day is coming that Salem will arrive, and she will rain ash and blood on this world. And reward those who stayed faithful to her. Her reign is nigh!"

Salem? Was that the woman on the statue? Jaune thought to ask but decided it wasn't worth it, he'd just said he wouldn't answer to him. No point in letting this drag out.

Jaune held his sword up, stepping closer, and his target instinctively inched back. "You can kill me, but you won't be able to kill us all."

"I doubt that." Jaune stepped closer.

"L-look, I have a family. A son! What are they going to do without me? I did this for them!"

Whether the man was lying or not, it didn't change anything. It was the hard truth for every person Jaune had slain. He was taking from another's family, and that family would harbor eternal hatred for the monster that did it. That was reality.

And more importantly, it wasn't his problem.

The sword rose, and Jaune looked down on his victim and watched as he closed his eyes and whispered too low for him to hear. He was just another human afraid for his life. It would've been great not to feel anything. It would've made the act so much easier. Instead, a part of himself wanted to just let him go.

"I have a family too. Sorry, I wish I could do this differently."

"Burn in hell!"

"You first."

And blood splattered the wall.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"They live here too?" Oscar wondered aloud.

Amber looked behind them before closing the door, surprised herself that it had even been unlocked. Likely none of them were, so she wondered just how regularly they stayed here.

Coming across a living quarters was the last thing she expected, but since the wooden doors didn't show age, they had to be recent additions. Well, more recent than the rest of the ruins anyway.

The room had a few beds but that looked to be it, save for a desk with a few small books. Oscar sighed as he looked them over. "None of these are Pandora's Book..."

"That's the last thing we should be worried about." Amber said as she looked around, immediately looking under the bed and dragging something out, "Blue cloaks, we can use these."

"That might work for you, but I'm too short, they might ask questions." Oscar said, flipping through one of the books.

True, even if it was just a chance, his small stature could raise some questions if they were found. "Well, whatever, I'll just wear one myself and look ahead - guess you're waiting here."

"Hm." The boy slowly nodded.

"What? Find something?"

"This language, I've never seen it before." Oscar said, "Its looks syllabic, like Mistralean, but the characters are more wild like it was scratched in, instead of written. And forget comparing Turuii letters, its strokes are too broad."

"Oscar, I don't understand a damn thing you said. What does that have to do with anything?"

The boy turned on her, crossing his arms in thought. "It's like this... only old Mistralean uses syllabic. No other society I know of does. But these temples are built in a Sansean style. But Vale and Mistral were enemies in the past. What's with the culture crossover?"

"It probably has nothing to do with the countries," Amber shrugged, "Probably predates the war."

"Still, I would think there is recorded history of this somewhere... but I haven't seen anything like it. I'm just curious to what group of people made a language like this that has basically just disappeared."

"Beats me. I don't really care. And that's not why we're here Mister its-not-a-good-idea-to-split-up."

"Write that down, its a good one." The boy pocketed a few of the books, "I'll ask Doctor Oobleck about it. Maybe there's -

Amber's heart nearly leapt out of her chest as the door opened, she whipped around and held back from drawing her staff. Oh crap, Oscar!

Amber's looked over. Only to find he was gone. Wait, what?

"What are you doing in here?" The man griped, "Darius is supposed to do the service today."

Shit. Well if her lie didn't work, then the best she could hope for was to take him down quickly. "He's not feeling so good, ate something bad. Got the runs. He asked me to take over."

"You must be his second then. Susan, right?" They shook hands, his smile seemed genuine. He didn't look at all like a crazed kidnapper slash murderer, "That idiot. Always getting himself into trouble - I swear he'll turn a corner one day and get himself killed, then what'll we do without one of our Deacons?"

"Well, that's what I'm here for."

"Clearly. In any case, we're about to begin. Sun is setting soon, we're going to need to start quickly. We already have people ready for you. Let's go."

"I'll be right out," Amber said quickly, "let me finish changing."

He gave her a once over, then shrugged. "Five minutes."

Once the door clicked shut behind him, Amber looked for her companion with a whisper. "Oscar?"

He cue he crawled out from under a bed, brushing himself off.

"How did you...?" Amber stared at him with surprise, "That was some quick hiding."

"Rule number 10: act quickly. Right?" The boy beamed.

Amber chuckled, thinking back on his training. Well, he was right, and what a time to put that rule to use.

"Anyway, I guess your disguise worked out. I'll just follow behind you."

"No, I don't know if there are more people waiting for us. Go back Jaune's way and stick with him."

"I can't leave you alone."

"Well I can't hold my disguise if you get caught."

The boy pursed his lips. "Fine."

Amber pulled the door open, nodding at the man who stood aside waiting. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Amber lagged behind him, looking back to see Oscar already making his way around the corner. The situation wasn't bad, but hardly good either. This brought her deeper into the ruins, but she could only imagine what was supposed to happen at this ceremony.

Straight down the hall she looked about, noticing symbols again, lining the halls like portraits.

The man must have caught her wandering eye. "Beautiful, aren't they? Truly the wizards had an archaic way of writing."

Wizards? This was wizard language?

"Indeed," Amber answered, "Even after seeing it several times, it's still amazing."

"One day, I hope to understand the language was well as Lord Tyrian," The men went on, "He is amazing, you know? To understand and be so passionate about our history - I'm confident in how he leads us."

 _He leads you to murder people. Great standards to set there._

Soon enough they descended, the flight of steps taking them into an open room that Amber could swear was an exact replica of one in Sanus.

Only difference, it was crowded.

"We've endured, my brothers - suffered in a godless world," Amber flinched as the loud, yet energetic voice pierced the quiet hall. A man draped in black stood on a podium, casting his words on those stood before him, "But I tell you, Salem is coming! We must give, and give, and give again until she is satisfied with our work!"

He was awarded with applause, his eyes finding Amber's as she followed her guide toward him. "Ah, nice of you to join us. We couldn't start without our precious third Deacon."

The sea of people parted, and before she knew it, Amber stood before the leader. The first thing she saw was the golden eyes, they'd have been pretty if not so wide and encompassing. It was like he'd spotted a meal and was enticed by her flesh.

The girl swallowed, Tyrian's toothy grin looked earnest, but it left her feeling like something was crawling under her skin. Complete with pasty skin and smooth black hair - he reminded her very much of a snake.

Amber looked around, recognizing the six stone beds and drapes of a large eye that oversaw everything.

And on the beds were people.

Two men, four women. They lied on the tables naked, some sobbing openly, others trembling in fear. Their heads hung over the half circle cuts in the tables, exposing their necks. Five cloaks stood before them, one victim and one knife for each.

 _What the fuck is this...?_

For a moment, she just stared at Tyrian. His smile had fallen and he glared back... expectantly.

Casting a glance at her guide, he placed a finger under his chin, slightly dipping his head. Taking the cue, she bowed, falling to her hands and knees and lowering her head. She heard the bodies of hundreds move behind her, and could only assume they'd done the same.

Tyrian smiled, turning around to the pedestal behind him. "Excellent, take your place Deaconess and let us get started."

Amber hesitated, but quickly found her spot. In front of a teen girl.

Thirteen, maybe fourteen. Lying there in the nude had to be humiliating enough, but Amber doubted she cared about that. Tears flooded her face, but eyes wide as they looked up at her to beg for mercy.

Amber fought her hardest not to choke up.

Tyrian began, taking in a deep breath before calling out to his followers. "Brothers, sisters... the future is dark."

The whole room repeated it, almost robotic in execution. And for some reason it shook Amber, made her wonder what exactly they meant.

Hands clasped behind his back, he turned to the crowd, "Pandora... its means 'all-gift'. In a way, its like her fate was set from the beginning. For what is she, but an all-powerful, all-knowing blessing upon this world?"

Pandora as in the book? Sure enough, it was in his hands, bearing the iconic single eye on the cover. Tyrian stopped and looked upon the crowd. In that moment, Amber swallowed, for his face creased and eyes narrowed like he could barely contain the heat inside him. "I will tell you of the the day she died, and the day she lived again!"

People let their praise show, calling out to their leader and cheering like the entire ordeal was a long awaited treat. Amber resisted the urge to crush them all right then - six innocent people lied on their literal deathbeds and the only thing they looked forward to was a story?

"Pandora was a witch, born in a time before time. Where magic and monsters coexisted in harmony, where the strange lived with the normal. It was a period of wonder... and chaos."

The man flourished his cape. "She sought naught but to aid people. Used her magics not to harm, but to heal. And for years she did so under the guise of incredible medical arts, for her kind was scorned by envious humans. The people in her town loved her, worshipped the ground she stood upon for saving the sickly children and dying soldiers. How happy she must have been!"

This story definitely sounded outlandish, like an old fairy tale. Scrambling for a solution, Amber wondered how exactly she'd get out of the situation. She looked about the room, spotting something by the high pillars which held up a section of the room.

Jaune nodded back to her, waiting right behind it with Nora and someone else. Good, they were here. Only how much did that help?

"But tragedy followed. Someone discovered her lineage, informed the town... the dogs were summoned."

Outcries of rage, people screamed it out as if Tyrian had caused them the greatest pain.

"Killers!"

"Heretic bastards!"

Tyrian calmed them quickly enough. "They had no proof, they had no true understanding of Pandora's intentions, did they? Yet they took away her home, burned it down in front of her. Then threw her into prison! I ask you, where was the justice?"

"They didn't care!" Someone screamed.

"Correct, my brother, they didn't care. They feared what they couldn't understand! And what was poor Pandora to do? She was locked in prison for years, abused by guards! Not a single day went by that she did not suffer! Finally, the day came for her trial. She was to be hanged, in the presence of the entire town. Pandora would lose her life in front of the very people she healed and protected. The traitors they were, spit and pelted her with mud and shit!"

Fire and tears ignited Tyrian's face and voice as he preached, at times, Amber could swear he heaved for breath. More than anyone in the room, he was throwing his soul into what he said. "At the order of the King and his silver dogs, they executed all witches and wizards they found regardless of who they were!"

Tyrian fell to his knees, looking at his hands as he trembled. "Poor Pandora's eyes had blackened from blood and tears, her skin as pale as a corpse - she looked like a monster! But, in her humility, she prayed to be saved..."

He looked up, a vengeant smile had come. "Her wish was granted."

People's cheers went high, but it never seemed to overshadow Tyrian as he launched right back up, arms wide. "In an instant, Pandora could see nothing - the world was black. But then the world became clear again. Blood soaked the soil, bodies were strewn about. The town torn to shreds! And stood before her? A man coated in darkness."

He held out his hand to the crowd. "I am here for you, child, he said. Pandora looked up at her savior, awed by his power. The man of darkness had a purpose for her, a way purify this world that had turned against her. She took his hand..."

The man pulled down his eyelids with both hands, "Her hair took on the complexion of her skin, her pupils were flooded with blood, and burned with purpose! Pandora was dead. And in her stead, she took on the name of the town whose sins defined our faith for all eternity... Salem!"

The crowd was in an ecstatic uproar, and Amber had to force her hands to applause just to snap back into reality. Her heart pounded in her chest, the story so clear in her head that she she could visualize it all. And no matter how much she didn't want to, it kept coming back.

Salem. That couldn't be anyone but the one Ozpin talked about…

Sure, it was possible Tyrian was lying. And yet, it didn't sound like it. Perhaps it was just because he believed in it, but Amber didn't think that was the case either. It sounded a lot like he'd been told this. Assured that it was the truth.

Silver dogs? A king that purged wizards... what was that all about?

Ozpin was a wizard, he'd said so himself. The magic Amber had seen was proof enough. Surely he couldn't be the only wizard then, right? Surely Ozpin had to know something about this.

And if so, how real was this story?

"Deacons of the Six, our Blood Sabbath begins now," Tyrian announced. Amber looked down at her target, the others already readying their knives.

Looking up again, she saw that her friends were getting ready. Nora's hammer switched to grenade launcher mode. Was there really anything more to say?

"Number Three, where is your knife?" Tyrian asked. And Amber looked him in the eyes. Let it never be said that she claimed herself a saint.

Amber removed her hood, catching the eyes of everyone, including Tyrian. "Oh, you don't look at all like Susan."

Amber shrugged. "What can I say? Susan just doesn't sound as good as Amber."

Pillars of stone shot out at the five Deacons, those too slow to dodge were smashed against the wall. Amber was quick to get the prisoners moving, "Hurry, get behind me!"

Shooting out the wall, it mowed down a group of retreating cloaks, unveiling a room in chaos.

Jaune, Nora and who she presumed was Ren, tore into the crowd as they fled to the exit. Like wolves on the hunt, they were progressively torn down. Some fought back, getting weapons wherever they could. But it was ultimately pointless, they were absolutely outclassed.

"Well this is a fortunate surprise!" Tyrian yelled out, throwing off his cloak to reveal blades on his wrists. He charged in right away, his deceptive speed pressing Amber to step back.

Before he could swing, a hammer launched into vision and he narrowly ducked to escape. Striking out, he barely missed as Nora retreated.

"Don't let his tail get you! He's a scorpion!"

"Oh darn! Must you spoil the surprises, dear girl?" Tyrian closed the distance against Nora, swiping at her wildly. Amber seized that chance to strike back.

He saw this coming though, leaping up without looking as her earth pillars passed under him. He glided on the speeding earth almost tauntingly, pivoting on his hand to throw a kick at an advancing Nora. Nora whirled her hammer defensively as moved back, Tyrian in hot pursuit.

"Come on," Amber said to those behind her, she conjured a rock pillar to carry them to the other side of the room. Before the cloaks could overrun them, she raised a wall to keep them back, "Follow that path, keep going straight and you should make it outside! Hurry!"

They were gone quickly, and Amber raised a wall behind them to cut off the exit. Then she turned to her enemies, falling her own wall to face them. Jaune and Ren had just finished off the others, blood coating his hands and clothes. But it was like he didn't notice that at all. "Where's Oscar?"

Amber's heart sank. "He's not with you? God damn it..."

Nora shrieked as she hit the wall. Ren was quick to defend her by blocking Tyrian's blades, but his strength wouldn't hold. Jaune was the first to close the distance, with a speed that Amber never thought she'd see from him. Lightning sparked off his body as he engaged Tyrian, allowing Nora to get back up and press the attack.

He was almost a blur, rapidly meeting Tyrian blow for blow, very much like a bolt of lightning. Yet focused, precise - not at all like the more wild style he'd shown on Grey Island.

What had Raven been teaching him?

Meeting up with them, they boxed Tyrian in. Amber firing blast of fire that he very narrowly dodged, licking his lips he gunned for her. Ren soared overhead, sending a hailstorm of bullets that might have run him through had he not jumped back.

But that was right into Nora.

Amber shot a gust of wind, pushing Tyrian off balance as Nora winded up for a clean blow. And to her credit, she hit, but the man had raised his aura in time, taking the hit well enough and leaping back.

The man skidded to a stop against the wall, the four warriors cornering him. But Tyrian giggled, cackled more like. "Oh no, well I need to find more followers now. Did you really have to cause all of this? It's going to be a mess to clean up!"

"Gotta get rid of the competition right? Real estate, I'm sure you understand." Amber stated.

"I'm afraid I don't, I try not to mix business with faith."

"Your faith demands you kill a teenage girl?"

"Not everyone can be saved, you know," Tyrian wagged a finger, "But perhaps this unfortunate interruption has paid off. Clearly, Cinder failed in her mission. What a shame. Guess it shall be me who captures the Fall Maiden."

Cinder, who the hell was... wait, no…

The floor where Tyrian stood was destroyed, in its place stood Jaune, whose sword had barely missed the faunus as he jumped out of the way.

"Oh, that attack had a lot of feeling in it!" Tyrian jeered, "Do you know the little firestarter? If so, then you can't be on good terms."

Jaune attacked again, moving quickly to keep up with the man's rapid movements. It was almost hard to follow, but Tyrian scored a blow that sent Jaune flying.

"We'd best not waste time on pleasantries," Tyrian said, tapping his chin as if to ponder something, "I must kill you three and take the dear Maiden to my Queen. But what to do? I'm all alone and have no backup."

Then he shrugged. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

The man muttered something, then stabbed his tail into ground. A pool of black appeared in and instant, bubbling like hot tar. He let out a guttural howl, nearly doubling over as the void took shape. Whatever he did, it paid off.

A giant, hairy tendril shot out that stabbed into the ground with enough force to shake their footing. Then another, and another. Then five more.

And then two bulbous, inky eyes bigger than Amber's own body.

A few smaller ones were below them, but they were hardly its most prominent feature. The spider towered over Tyrian as he stood tall with a wicked grin. Sick, black fangs oozed a gross substance, yet were two times bigger than Jaune's sword. Thick, bony armor covered its face and body to form a creature Amber never saw herself encountering.

A Ctenizidae. Fucking perfect.

"Let's descend deeper into darkness, shall we!?" Tyrian bellowed.

Whether it was the weight or damage already done, the floor began to crumble. The deep pit was opened, and already everything was falling through.

"Ren! Nora!" Jaune had leapt to catch the others, his hand had just barely missed and the two vanished below.

Reacting quickly, Amber dashed over to meet him, the floor crumbling behind her.

"Jaune!" she reached for him, but something else reached first.

Jaune reacted quickly enough, raising his sword against the fangs of the Ctenizidae as it bore down on him. Its earth shattering weight destroyed the rest of the floor, taking them both through.

"Damn it!" Amber made ready to pursue him.

"Not so fast, my dear!

Tyrian's tail latched around her waist, carting her off the ground and away, soon enough the light was gone and they fell into the abyss.

Tyrian cackled the whole way down.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Oscar readied his weapon, headed for the door so he could catch up with Jaune. He hadn't meant to derail, but he also hadn't expected to run into the escaping civilians who didn't know the way out.

At least now they were in the church as Jaune asked them to be. It was unfortunate for the six that didn't have clothes, but some was spared by others.

"I've got to help my teammates," Oscar said to the apparent leader of the group, "You're all okay now, so just hang tight, I've gotta -

A cold dawning.

It washed over him like rain, made him aware of the world around him in a way that only his aura afforded. How he had such senses, he couldn't say, but every time he got them, something was wrong.

Rushing to the door, his senses confirmed it. In the midst of the darkening sky, glowing red eyes emerged, sniffing about the area. Beowolves, three of them from what he could see.

But Beowolves rarely traveled outside a pack. They were either alone... or there were at least fifteen. There couldn't be an in-between. What had attracted them? The prisoners maybe?

Slowly, he closed the door. Wincing as the heavy groan sounded, there was no way the beasts hadn't heard it. Turning back to the others, he was sure they noticed as well - their fear alone would give them away.

Oscar's heart trembled as a mighty howl told him all he needed to know. They were surrounded, trapped, and the only defense these people had…

Was him.

* * *

 **Aww shit.**

 **Strangely this wasn't how I planned the chapter to come out, it was going to be shorter but I prefer this version better now that I've finished. Finally getting back into the roots of adventure, which is odd since this is the second to last chapter.**

 **Bit a spoiler here, but even with all this Salem stuff, she's not going to become important in Event Horizon in terms of defeating the ultimate evil and/or saving the world.**

 **She's usually the final obstacle for the hero's journey but that of course is not what Event Horizon is about. Rather, all this Salem stuff serves is to show her influence on the world and the people in it. Raven fears her, Tyrian loves her, etc. And she has history behind her, and the religion that is focused on her.**

 **Best to avoid getting wrapped up in canon events.**

 **A mysterious king? Silver dogs? Lore!?**

 **It was a bit strange to write about Raven's feelings toward Jaune, as while Raven is capable of emotion, she definitely doesn't seem like the type to admit it to anyone but herself. So I tried to make that work. It was unavoidable I guess, at some point I'd eventually have to show why she has such investment in Jaune. To make their master-student relationship feel cohesive.**

 **This was especially because of the hypocrisy I could get flamed for. Since Raven cares about Jaune, but not Yang, her real child. But that's just a consequence of her canon life and choices. Something that obviously is not important in this fic.**

 **But we aren't done yet, the final battle is nigh! Jaune, Ren and Nora versus the Ctenizidae, Amber versus Tyrian, and Oscar versus the Beowolf pack.**

 **At first, I considered having Jaune fight Tyrian, but then realized he'd probably die. Realistically he just isn't on Tyrian's level, still strong in his own right, but has a long way to go.**

 **But the fic was never really about Jaune becoming super powerful anyway. You could say this story arc was to 'prep' him for future adventures. Since Remnant is filled with such powerful people and creatures, he needs to be a reasonable enough level to hold his own. No one likes an MC who has to be saved all the time.**

 **Things stay interesting when Jaune has to struggle for his victories, I think. Not to say i'll keep him weak but you know what I mean.**

 **Originally in EH, I wanted Jaune to just be a normal human , to really be like a classic adventurer. But it would not work in the world of RWBY, he'd have died a long time ago without aura.**

 **So even though it took a while, this is basically the still the beginning. His journey of self-discovery, and book 2 will be when we fully dive into the real adventures.**

 **Glad I got this chapter done, I have a lot to cover in chapter 30 so that chapter may end up being really long.**

 **We are nearly at the end, let's bring book 1 to a close.**

 **ISA**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:** The End of My Beginning

* * *

Blue eyes burned in the shadows.

Jaune clung to the wall, footsteps slow in shallow water. He swallowed, refreshing his awareness of the world around him.

Had he not pushed away from the Grimm's giant fangs, he'd have surely been crushed. Hiding in the dark had been his first instinct, and thankfully the correct one. The pure irony in a creature of darkness being unable to see him should have been fortunate.

Sadly, it wasn't.

There was very little light above, cast by pale blue dust embedded in the walls. The walls were smooth and wet, making it hard to get a good grip on.

Jaune looked for any sign of movement, twitching at every little splash or scrape. The creature had the biggest advantage, for while they were both blind in the dark, it had the better options to locate its prey.

 _You are a Branwen, and we are not prey._

Jaune's eyes narrowed, recalling Raven's lesson. Hardly applicable in the moment since they were just training, but if there was any time to use it, it was now. His wild heart contrasted his composed movements, hand gliding across the cold wall. Each tiny slosh of water a momentary giveaway to his location.

Where was it? Above him? Ahead?

Behind...?

Pressing his back against the wall, Jaune stayed as still as possible, hoping to feel for anything. Wherever the monster was, it was incredibly good at being quiet. But the strike was coming, he didn't know when, but it would be soon.

 _Listen._ Jaune breathed through his nose, _keep my senses about. It knows I'm trapped - it's waiting for me to make a sound._

A thunk. Small, but followed by a rapid skitter. But it wasn't very close, if he had to guess... it was right across from him, scaling up the wall. The Grimm hadn't yet found him. He'd just have to help it out, wouldn't he?

Jaune stomped in the water, and the reaction was immediate.

Dots of green expanded as something rushed him in the darkness. Jaune squared his legs readily, the Ctenizidae's high shriek echoing throughout the cavern.

The Grimm wanted blood. But so did Jaune.

Dodge rolling forward, he brushed under its hairy body, letting it stumble and slam into the wall. To his luck, the impact shook free huge shards of dust, which buried into the floor and lit up the arena.

"There you are." Jaune drew his sword, watching the Grimm as it turned its eyes back on him. Fangs brandished, it wasted no time for the next attack.

It raised its body up, and Jaune barely dodged a blast of thick silk that hit the ground more force than he thought possible. He wiped some on his shirt, finding that he needed to pull hard to get it off. If he was caught in that even once, then he was a guaranteed skin sack.

Jaune jumped over the Grimm as it charged, and to its credit, it angled one of its legs to catch him. Pushing off it, he skidded on the floor before slashing its hind leg.

Not deep enough.

On reaction the monster swung around, and Jaune raised his arms against the impact of its behind. And only by dropping to his stomach did he avoid the skewer of its fangs. Jaune quickly put distance between them, watching for its next attack.

It was already back upon him.

The thing was fast and ravenous, as if it had been starving for years. Jaune jumped back as it slammed down, one leg lunging out to catch him in midair. Jaune's aura took the blow, but sent him crashing against the wall.

"Crap..." Jaune spat. The spider was relentless, barely giving him any room to strike back. On top of that, its hide was thick - he wasn't very confident in his ability to break the armor. The blond was on the move again, the Ctenizidae firing its slimy projectile at him again and again.

It definitely had the upper hand when it came to range and melee, and even though Jaune could maneuver around, it wouldn't matter if he couldn't hurt it. So how did he break through?

"Jauney!"

Nora?

Diving out of the way, Jaune spotted the redhead soaring overhead, scoring a blow against the Grimm's head... lifting it entirely off the ground and into the wall.

"Holy crap..." Jaune gawked, as the girl landed, "You're really strong..."

"Protein," The girl patted her thighs, "Gotta keep these guns in shape!"

Jaune looked to his side, Ren already held out his hand. Accepting it up, he looked back at their enemy. "Don't suppose you know how to fight this thing."

"Ctenizidae are too rare, and I don't think usually this big." Ren totted his guns readily.

"Great..."

The three rushed in, Ren's bullets pelting its mask, but not doing much else. Lashing out, Ren took its headbutt straight on and was flung back. Jaune seized that chance to strike, aiming for its fang.

 _Klang!_

Jaune seethed as the impact reverberated through his arms. His sword bounced off, and it was as if the fang hadn't been touched. His punishment for the exchange was the beast launching at him. Jaune was forced to leap back, but his distance wasn't enough.

Jaune clutched the wound, the fang tearing through his shoulder like a knife. Nora was at his aid immediately, her grenades forcing the Ctenizidae to retreat. The monster leapt onto the walls, scaling along it so quickly it looked unnatural - countering Nora's shots with its own artillery.

"Don't let the web touch you!" Jaune and Ren leapt out of the way as shots of gunk hit the floor like boulders. Jaune jumped off the wall to soar at the Grimm, swatted aside with hardly a chance to react.

The boy pushed off the ground the instant he landed, just in time to avoid the web that hit shortly after.

What were they supposed to do?

The Grimm seemed content to barrage them from its perch, any grenades that got past its array of webs was either tanked or avoided. It owned the cavern, while they were limited to the ground.

They needed to knock it down.

Ren ran up to him, trailing his guns on the skittering monster. "We have to get to its head - through the mask."

That would be the hardest part, Jaune had no doubt that Nora could break it. The issue was making it so she could land a clear shot. Looking around, he tried to find anything they could use to their advantage. They needed to lure it first of all, then distract it, once Nora got in she could break its shell…

But they needed something decisive to puncture the monster.

Jaune's eye landed on the slab of Dust, larger than him in size. And sharp at the tip.

"Nora, shoot the wall above it!"

"What!?" Nora looked at him incredulously, "Just because I like pancakes doesn't mean I wanna be one!"

He wasn't sure what any of this had to do with pancakes but shook his head. "We have to bring it down, its the only way it'll come after us!"

"Whatever you say, Mister leader!"

True to its previous actions, the Ctenizidae scattered as soon as shots were fired. Going lower as Nora's grenades hit the wall. It was too late to react to the debris.

With a screech the monster fell, the rock would hardly do damage to it but it hit the water with a heavy slam. Scrambling to its legs, its fangs protruded menacingly.

It was angry. Good.

"Distract it!" Jaune called. He filled his arms with aura, the strain on his muscles apparent as he winded his sword back with both hands. One strike to the slab of Dust barely did anything, so Jaune hammered away until its finally broke off.

Not the biggest piece he wanted, but it would do the job.

Looking at his two allies, Ren had erected a shield of aura. Holding back the monster as it tried to bear down on him.

"Nora! Let's play ball!"

Nora seemed to catch it right away, bursting off the wall with a blast from her grenade. Jaune jumped toward her as her weapon turned to hammer form, he grabbed the head.

Nora swung him hard, sent like a bullet to his target. "Ren, get its right legs!"

Ren reacted quickly, dropping the shield and rolling aside to let the Fang pierce the ground. Slashing out, he clipped one of its legs. Now close enough, Jaune struck himself, fully taking off two - forcing the monster of balance to lie on the ground.

"Heeere's the wind up!" Nora twirled her hammer before arcing it in and underhand swing, the impact sent the fragment hurdling to the wall.

Jaune ran up the wall, leaping off it as aura filled his legs. His shadow flew over the crystal. He drove both feet down. A gross crunch came with the caving of the Grimm's head, one large eye burst out on impact, splattering against the wall.

"There's a pun somewhere in this..." Nora said, rushing up to everyone, "Eye for an eye?"

"We didn't lose an eye though." Ren corrected.

"Right," The girl paused in thought before brightening, "He didn't see that one coming!"

"Spiders already can't see well."

"Come on, that one was perfect!"

Jaune shook his head with a smile, marveling at the playful banter of the two. It reminded him a lot of himself and Amber.

"You guys didn't see Amber, did you?"

"We must have fallen in a section closed off from the rest of the underground." Ren said.

So she wasn't down here, but if the entire floor had fallen, then she had to be somewhere. Was she fighting that Tyrian guy? A titanic burst, rattling the cavern. Looking at his feet, he could see the water level starting to rise, slowly but surely.

That couldn't be good.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Can you catch me, fair lady?"

Amber grit her teeth as she sent another wave at the faunus. Tyrian scrambled around the arena like the insect he was, nimbly dodging in a way she didn't think a man of his build could.

Like a snake he slithered along the floor, ice and fire showering his path. Yet he avoided it all like it was practice.

Even knowing what kind of power she had, he didn't look the least bit concerned.

That didn't bode well.

Amber moved aside, letting the blade on Tyrian's arm slide past her cheek. She caught the blur of his other arm, jumping back so it cut only air.

The maiden countered with pillars of flame, roaring free of the ground. The light lit of Tyrian's taunting smirk, his back arching as he leapt right over them.

"Trying to turn up the heat! I like that!" He said, forcing Amber to move with a flurry of gunfire.

Drawing her staff, Amber met the monster's as he closed the distance. A right swing, barely blocked. Swiftly followed up, Amber seethed upon taking a kick to her head.

Water soaked her as she hit the ground, but she barely got the chance to move before Tyrian jumped at her.

"Back off!" Amber thrusted her staff out, forcing the faunus to dodge. The moment he did, she threw up an ice spire to run him through. She should've known he'd easily dodge it.

Back on her feet, Amber pressed her attack. Her jab was quickly countered, Tyrian struck her face hard with the blunt end of his tail.

"Bad girls deserve a whipping!"

"Shut up!" Amber growled, the girl shot her hands forward. She'd just endlessly barrage him, he wouldn't be able to dodge it all.

Only, she saw that he was gone.

She didn't need to look for him though.

Something hard struck her chin, snapping her jaws together. Vision blurred. A ringing sound in her head as she hit the ground. Reality danced in front of and she fought to grab back the coherent world.

Something else grabbed her instead.

Amber cried out as her skin dragged on the floor, Tyrian's tail whipped up before slamming her back down again.

"Let me go!" The girl howled, digging her hand into the dirt. Flinging it out, the rocks caught her opponent in the face. A blow he welcomed with his disgusting laugh.

Breaking free, water and earth came to Amber's will. Blades of nature flew at her foe, only to miss. Tyrian again jumped at her, Amber moving aside before flipping the floor under him.

But he even took that with ease, jumping off and sliding down on his belly like a child on a waterslide. Bullets flew, Amber was forced to raise her aura.

Their bodies met, and after grabbing her by the shoulder he flipped her up and into the wall. Amber hacked up instantly, but it was a short lived respite.

He slammed her again, tail wrapping around one arm and her neck. Amber gasped for breath, water spraying out of the wall and onto her head.

Wait, water?

"Losing steam, my dear?" He sneered, "My Queen did say the younger maidens were the more reckless ones."

"Your Queen can kiss my ass!" Amber kneed Tyrian, pushing him off before putting distance between them. Readily, Amber called on her magic once again.

But Tyrian was right back in her guard.

Amber staggered back, holding her aura to block his assault. His speed and strength was ridiculous, and moreover, it looked like he was actually intelligent behind those crazy eyes. He reacted to her magic perfectly, using her earth and ice to get closer to her. Evading the streams of fire and lightning, even preemptively bracing himself of the wind.

It was like he'd be trained to fight her.

"Alley-oop!" The man giggled, distracting her with an overhead slash. His tail swept her off her feet, then snatched her by the waist. Blood filled Amber's mouth as he slammed her on the floor again and again, it felt like her brain was being repeatedly mashed against her skull.

Then he tossed her aside, Amber curling up on the ground as she whimpered in agony. The man was brutal. Amber's heart rapid as she looked up at him and his twisted grin.

She shook inside, knowing her attacks weren't working. He'd barely been touched. And Amber trembled knowing he could do whatever he wanted to her. And she'd be powerless to stop him.

"Afraid, girl? Ooh, let me feel it," Tyrian kneeled down, grabbing her by the hair, "Let me see you cry. They say the tears of a witch can cure any injury - silly, I know. But it does pique my interest. What do you say, can we test that?"

Amber spit in his face, glaring defiantly as he wiped it away. Along with his smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

Amber face scrunched in tandem with a curdling scream; Tyrian's arm blade had plunged into her side. Slowly he twisted it inside, churning the flesh - Amber's tears already streaming her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Tyrian cackled, "Still with your childish defiance!?"

What was she going to do?

Amber could feel her consciousness turn against her as Tyrian slammed her face into the ground. Blood filled her mouth, and she could swear her nose was cracked. With each blow, more splotches of black formed, never a chance to fade before Tyrian struck again.

It was much different than her fight against Raven. Instigating that fight had been ultimately pointless, but something compelled her to do it. Confidence? No, not exactly.

She just figured she'd win. How could she have known she'd be fighting a Maiden? How could she have known Tyrian would be such a monster?

"Silly girl, you Maidens are so used to forcing your way through things! But I shall tell you, Maidens are not the most powerful things in this world, despite what the old wizard would have you believe."

She couldn't deny that, its not like Amber really had much else to go on. It was so easy to assume nothing could touch her because she had powers that only three others did.

A power that would not help her now.

"Aaagh!" She shrieked, Tyrian throwing her into the wall. He pressed her face there, holding her still as he pinned one arm behind her back.

"If I must, I shall beat you into submission. You will be an unexpected gift to my queen, she will realize Cinder was a mistake of an investment. And she will know that I alone can deliver what she desires! She will praise me!"

Normally Amber would say he was wrong, do something to prove it. But if this continued, she wouldn't be able to fight for much longer. It humiliated her to have underestimated just how strong he was.

The water from the wall sprayed her face, an insignificant comfort. Still, if what she suspected was behind this wall was true, then it was the best shot she had.

"I-is it true?"

"Ah?"

"That story, with Pandora, is that true?"

"Clearly Ozpin has told you nothing. I suppose I could see why. Who would want to admit to such a mistake?"

Mistake? What mistake?

"Well, regardless, you can experience the truth yourself before Salem herself."

A tempting proposition, but not one Amber was willing to go through with. Trying to force Raven to give Jaune back had only made the situation worse, and now, sticking to her straight-forward fighting style had let Tyrian completely exploit her.

Force wouldn't always work. But perhaps a trap would.

Amber kicked the wall, letting her earth control shatter it. Shutting her eyes, the water hit her like a truck. With a resounding _Whoosh_ it swirled in the cavern like the ocean during a storm, freeing her of Tyrian's grip.

Lost for air, Amber raised a pillar for her to stand on, pushing her out of the depths and back onto the surface. Choking for air, she looked about frantically, hoping to find her enemy.

With a loud crash, he landed on her platform and glared down at her angrily. "I do hope you weren't trying to get away."

"Not exactly," Amber said, "More like I wanted to make sure _you_ couldn't."

"Oh really?" Tyrian jeered before charging, "Then show me what it is you have planned!"

Gladly.

Amber raised her hand, grabbing Tyrian's fist as he swung at her. Guiding it down, she pressed it on the ground.

Burying it in the ground.

Tyrian struggled against his earth restraints, swinging at Amber with his free hand as she moved away. Idiot. Amber grabbed that hand and buried it as well, then jumped over him to seal his legs. With a leap, Amber created a column of rock jutting out the wall, landing on it safely.

"I actually like bugs," Amber said with a grin, splitting the column Tyrian laid on so that it suspended him in midair by two dwarfing slabs. "Kinda makes me sad that I've gotta to do this."

He visibly strained, eyes wide in horror as he realized quickly what would happen. Amber urged the slabs to move closer, pressing Tyrian's body.

"My queen will not let me die!" He cackled, "she has great plans for me, you're a fool to think this is my end!"

Amber pressed harder. Tyrian fought back hard with his aura, but it was pointless. He only delayed the inevitable. "That piqued my curiosity," she taunted, "wanna test that?"

"You know nothing! Of course a fool like you, twisted by the old fool's lies would condone me! The state of our world is his fault!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

The man howled, he screamed, and was capable of more expletives that Amber expected from him. But with a heavy crash, the slabs slammed into each other. A bloody crunch rang in hers ears, red staining the water as she let it drop.

Amber launched up, leaping off each platform as the water chased behind.

"Amber!" Jaune called out upon seeing her. The three of them had already scaled out of their pit, rushing along the floor that hadn't fallen to reach her. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him onto her pillar, Ren and Nora clinging to it as she launched them to the upper floor.

Below the water began to envelop the cavern, taking it all with it. Wherever the book was now, she wouldn't be getting it, that was for sure.

She'd gladly accept her life instead.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Ren said, urging them down the hallway.

Music to Amber's ears.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

The cane tore through the Beowolf's eye, Oscar flinging it back out to avoid the swipe of another.

His breath was shaky, in coalition with his frantic heart. A black body dashed past him. Oscar quickly pushing between the beast and the man it had its eyes set on. Striking at its leg, Oscar swept the Grimm off its feet. His cane punctured its head.

If that were all of them, he'd have considered himself lucky.

Everyone was huddled behind him, those defenseless clutching onto each other for the inevitable coming of their hunters. The door hadn't held, not that Oscar hadbanked on it.

Even as big claws tore through the opening, clawing at the wall desperately, Oscar knew there was nothing to keep them out. Holding the door would be fruitless, the pure strength of the Beowolves would tear it apart regardless.

He was the only thing between them and the people.

Gunfire covered him as he engaged the two more Beowolves. A hard right, crushing one's skull. It struck back, Oscar's aura raising instantly to deflect the meaty arm.

 _Behind._

Oscar ducked, his senses had yet to fail him. His attacker's claws tore into its brother, allowing Oscar to discharge aura through his hand. Like an invisible blade, the limbs of the Grimm were torn to shreds.

A howl. There were still more coming!?

 _I can't keep this up forever..._ Oscar reacted quickly to the horde, blasting all those he could back. Yet his ground wouldn't hold. The sheer amount of monster's forcing him closer and closer to the group.

"Back off!" The boy growled. Energy blazed in his body, Oscar forcing it out with a yell. The fortunate ones were too far back, while the ones at the fore were sent through the wall.

And Oscar fell to his knees, already he could feel his aura waning. "Crap..."

There were still dozens of them, the villagers with guns were only pushed back more and it would only be a matter of time before they were cornered. And the body count would rise.

How did he protect everyone!?

Oscar was on the move as his senses alerted him, pushing between a man nearly run through by a Beowolf's claw. His aura didn't take the blow. Flesh peeled as the claw stuck his back.

The monster was not done yet, ignoring the boy to press on its target.

Not while he still drew breath!

Tackling the monster, he pinned it to the floor, grabbing hold of its head as his muscles screamed in pain. Aura pulsed, blowing the Grimm's head clean off.

"Help!"

"I'm coming!"

The villagers were in the corner now, three Grimm converging. But Oscar pushed between them again, fighting them back swing after swing. His throat was scratchy, muscles burning - it wouldn't be long before he ran out of aura. Became too slow to react. And the mere thought of that riled a fire inside.

Looking at the people behind him, it was a range of faces. Reactions. But collectively, the feeling was the same. Foreboding. Of knowing that a child was their only protection. All of which struggled to grasp on their misfortune, to have tasted freedom only to be trapped again.

"Are we going to die?" A child cried, not much younger than he.

"We're going to be fine, honey," His mother covered his eyes, "I promise."

What else could the woman say? Did she tell her son that the Beowolves would come in and tear them apart? No. She could only hope that, if Oscar failed, the Grimm would not let her baby suffer.

"What... should I do?" Oscar's arms screamed as he swiped at a Grimm. No damage, merely swinging a fire at animal to ward it off. But the Grimm was not deterred. It licked its lips at his desperation, practically smirked knowing that their numbers could finish the job.

They'd leave blood in their wake. Splatter on the floor and walls. Lives stripped away. Families forced to don black as they attended funerals that could have been prevented.

No. No!

Oscar squared his legs, dropping his cane as he held his hands out. Aura came into his hands, spreading out like a layer of thin air. He would not move from this spot. And the Grimm would not get past him.

Green aura cascaded, spreading about him like wisps of ethereal energy. Hardly easy to control, but it was a power he'd grown used to over time. Grinding his teeth, he felt like his aura would detonate inside him. But he shot down the pain, hair fluttering as the pure energy was given color.

If he could help it, not a single person would die today.

The beast's converged, red eyes glowing in the falling darkness and Oscar swallowed as he recalled his training, closing his eyes.

The aura was a part of him. A shield that he could project to protect himself and all those around him. He'd failed once to save, but would not do so again.

Someone called his name, but against the pressure of the shield, Oscar could make it out. The Grimm scratched at his shield, hungry for blood. But Oscar would not give them the pleasure. He breathed in. The shield contracted for a split second. Then breathed out.

And it burst.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

The cool night should have been calm, serene, inviting even. Instead, after getting free of the flooding ruins, destruction greeted them once more.

Jaune shielded his face as a blast of green exploded like a grenade, shooting out a pulsing wave that tore through the Grimm. Some were completely bisected, other blown to bits. The front of the building hadn't even been spared, the giant door flopping on the grass as the entire front wall shattered.

What was that?

"I guess he ran into the prisoners and had to protect them," Amber whistled, "Not bad."

"Not bad? That's a lot of power..." Jaune gawked, "The heck have you been teaching him?"

"Not that, for sure. Must have learned that on his own. I mean, you didn't think you were the only one training, did you?"

He knew that, he just didn't think Oscar would achieve... this. It was kind of baffling.

Running up to him, Jaune kneeled as he plopped down, taking in haggard breaths. "Hey, you okay?" The blond asked.

"I look better than you," Oscar wiped blood from his nose, "What happened to you, Amber?"

"Nothing that I didn't give back," Amber grinned, "We were wondering where you were, you know."

"Sorry, I should have contacted you."

"It's fine,"Amber said, kneeling down, "You did the right thing. This whole thing would have been pointless if you hadn't saved everyone."

It really would have, Jaune just stared at the young boy and at the people around. They'd all gathered to thank him, and with the only bodies around being Grimm, it was safe to say it had a been a total victory.

"You… crazy kid," Jaune pulled him in his embrace, "Guess I don't need to worry about you anymore, do I?"

"More like I've gotta be worried about you," Oscar chuckled, "You still have Raven to deal with."

"Ugh, don't remind me…"

"What's the plan now?" Nora asked, "Our group is too big, not a good idea to travel tonight."

That was true, Jaune deduced. Looking around, the ruins didn't provide the best protection. They'd be wide open for attack no matter what.

"The tower over there. Let's get everyone moving, we'll camp it out for tonight."

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Jaune's eyes fluttered open.

Multiple fires illuminated the sleeping villagers, and Jaune opted to be the first to take watch. On the far end Oscar was asleep in Amber's arms, and by the looks of it, Amber wasn't far behind either.

With a resigned, almost bored sigh, Jaune straightened up. Pressing his back against the tree he sat on in the hopes it would keep him awake. It would've been easy to react to every little sound, but after spending so long in the wilderness, it became easier to tell which sounds were natural or not.

Whether it was intentional or not, Ren caught his eye from below, Jaune jumping down to meet him.

"Ready to switch?" he asked, "Looked like you were dozing off."

Jaune yawned at the mere prospect of sleep, wanting nothing more than to curl up by the fire. "It's fine, I'm not that tired."

 _Or I just don't know if any of those cloaks survived._

Granted, if any did, they were long gone. But Jaune didn't want to sleep tonight without being absolutely sure. Raven wouldn't accept any less.

If Ren's low chuckle was any indication, he didn't believe him. Still, he didn't push the subject and just plopped down next to him. Jaune sucked in the cool air as it breezed past them, arms shivering not from the cold, but the caress of the wind.

Hours ago, he'd been fighting for his life. The scent of blood still lingering on his clothes even though he'd tried to wash it all out. And now that he waited here in the thick of peace, he felt a melancholic stint in the adrenaline.

Geez, hope I'm not becoming some kind of action junkie...

"Nora told me you're from the Branwen tribe," Ren suddenly broke the silence, "I don't normally know them to aid others as you did."

"We don't," Jaune shrugged with a glance, "I… didn't exactly come here to save anyone. Sorry."

Ren merely smiled and waved it off. "Think nothing of it, I didn't mean to accuse you or anything. Help is help, coincidental or not."

It came down to what you could do. And not necessarily why. Motivations were pointless without a physical statement, proof that what one sought was within reach. A long time ago, Jaune thought the dream was enough, that the desire itself would carry him.

But talk really was cheap. No longer did he need to say what had to be done. He just did it.

It was kind of funny now that Jaune thought about it. He looked back on his old self fondly and with recoil. Proud of the changes he made, and yet sometimes missing the simple path he was so used to.

Jaune looked at the sky. The black blanket riddled with a billion faint lights shining far away. he drew them together with his finger, the visage of him walking the infinite road to anywhere. "Hey Ren? You ever wondered why we can't go into space?"

"No proper power source, I'm sure."

An obvious fact, but not the kind of answer he was looking for. "No, I mean like... its kind of weird, isn't it? We know a lot about it. Stars, moons, black holes and supernovas. But we've never been there. Never traveled through it."

"I think we should be trying to figure out our own world first," Ren stated, "Ours is hardly a contained understanding. After all, aren't there still places out there we haven't discovered yet?"

Jaune's eyes widened. That... was a good way to put it, and suddenly his head was filled with questions. Remnant was a mystery all by itself. It was like someone had taken the book of history and torn out all the pages, resetting the world and everything that used to be.

Where did Dust come from? Where did the Grimm come from? Why had thousands of ancient worlds been built only to crumble? It was as if an entire universe was buried under the current one.

Jaune chuckled. Perhaps that was the point of the Archivists, to find the hows and whys.

"Why do you want to go to Beacon?" Jaune asked.

"I wish to do my part," Pink eyes flickered with purpose, like Ren was seeing something in the distance that no one else did, "Villages come and go - that is the part and parcel of the Grimmlands. But there are many that can be saved. As you did for us, I wish to do for others."

"Can I ask why?"

Ren grinned. "You can. You may not get an answer though."

Jaune laughed. "Right, fair enough."'

Ren had his path, and it was none of his business to know why he walked it. In that way, they weren't too different. How would things have been if the Headmaster accepted him? He'd have his own team no doubt, training and learning alongside them to become the heroes of tomorrow. He could look back on his family's history, and put himself on the same pedestal as them. Another Arc in line with those before him.

But that would have been it. Nothing exemplary or legendary. Just another Arc amongst the dozens. Not Jaune.

If you don't want to be a hero anymore, what do you want to be now? Oscar's question still burned in his head. It wasn't that he didn't have an answer…

He just didn't know what the answer was.

"You guys really helped us out back there. Is there a way we can pay you back?"

Ren shook his head. "You've done more than enough. I'm happy knowing Nora and I can get back on track. Though we do want to see the villagers to safety first. If there is a time to be a proper Huntsman, its now, is it not?"

Jaune grinned, and was surprised at how genuine it felt. "Heh, yeah."

Whether they said more after that, Jaune honestly forgot. Eventually they'd drifted back into the tranquil night, and as he tucked his arms into his shirt, Jaune began to drift off.

A flicker of fire. Normally a tiny fuse that burst into an inferno. Consuming him as a hungry beast. But tonight it was weak - feeble and dying away.

And sleep took him happily.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

"Come on, it was kinda funny."

"For you guys!"

Vernal hadn't stopped laughing yet, and each time he only got more annoyed. Raven truly knew how to humiliate a man. The instant she saw him, she snatched him by the ear and Jaune knew his fate was sealed. He might have assumed she practiced her lines because from there, she let him have it.

In front of _everyone._

How she remained unaffected by the tribe's snickering was beyond him. And Jaune had no choice but to accept his master's verbal assault as all traces of self-esteem stabbed to death.

" _Punishment? You will find comfort in the word by the time I am done with you!"_

Canary and Talon were in hysterics. Amber didn't bother trying to hide it! Even Oscar, who covered his mouth failed to hide the amused glint in his eye.

Traitors, all of them.

Jaune's fought off the tint in his cheeks, trying his best to ignore Vernal. "Will you leave me alone already? Raven already made me feel bad enough…"

"You kinda deserved it."

He knew. Damn it all.

His saving grace had been assuring Raven the cloaks wouldn't be a problem. He was lucky they'd gotten every enemy, at least as far as they knew. But if this taught him anything, Raven wouldn't let any acts of disobedience slide again.

It didn't feel good to let her down. Nor to pack his things and leave on a bittersweet note.

As Jaune threw things into his bag, he couldn't help but look around and wonder how it had all come to this.

Six months ago, he'd just began. Hoping to find a way to become the hero he thought he was meant to be. The Huntsman dream was a long gone, but he still carried the hope that he could make something out of being an Archivist.

What a crazy thought. It wasn't a bad goal, but it felt like a total reach. A fantasy amongst a sea of reality.

"She was worried. Should've seen how restless she was," Vernal chuckled, "Such a softie."

It wasn't what Jaune would have expected, but his chest warmed at her words. It felt good to know that Raven's anger came from something genuine.

He'd miss her.

"You ready?" Amber walked in.

"Yeah, lets go."

And when he stepped out, bag slung over his shoulder, the forest was alive. Everyone was waiting, watching as he swung down to the forest floor.

How long ago had it been that he'd felt dwarfed by the swarm? Where he slept with one eye open knowing hundreds of bandits could jump him any time?

Not anymore, no longer were they a swarm. They were a flock.

 _His_ flock.

He returned their waves, shouting out his goodbyes. Past the break in the trees, Raven waited for him with crossed arms.

Just like before when he was knelt before her and she stared down with contempt, understandably. But now it was different.

The woman shook her head as he stopped before her. Sharp gaze peering into him as if debating whether to punish him once more. "Do not think for a moment that I've forgiven you."

Geez, kick him while he's down. "Uh... sorry?"

"No you aren't," She stepped out of the way, "Go."

Jaune looked back as they went, knowing that the farther he got, the farther they did. To say he wanted to leave wasn't untrue, but it wasn't totally true either.

It was a weird, nostalgic feeling. It felt like he was abandoning them. But he wasn't. And didn't think he ever would.

"Your leg."

Jaune stopped, turning to his master. "What?"

"It's too much to the left when you broaden your stance. You need to be wider, more balanced," Raven continued with an indignant huff, "There are a few other things you need improvement in as well. And I'd be a fool to leave you to improve on your own."

Jaune quirked an eyebrow, though the other soon followed along with a smile. It really was as Vernal said. Raven just couldn't say it directly.

"I'll come visit. I promise."

"I did not ask you that."

"For training then. I'm gonna need your help, right?"

"Fool. Hurry up and leave." She rolled her eyes leaping back into the trees, vanishing into the canopy. Jaune just shook his head.

Then hissed when a fist collided with his arm. "Vernal..."

"Izumi."

"Huh?"

The bandit smirked. "What, you thought you were only one that has a tribal name? What did you expect?"

Izumi was her real name? He didn't know why, but that had _completely_ caught him off guard.

"So how did I end up with _Parakeet_? You got 'Vernal.' That's not even a bird!"

"There isn't a rule saying it has to be a bird."

Jaune groaned. Well now he felt like an idiot, truly the world was unfair place. The girl tapped him again, drawing his attention as she stared back with a look he couldn't read.

"What?"

"Keep your promise. Its gonna be boring around here without someone to beat up."

"Was that your best attempt at saying you'll miss me?"

The girl smirked. "Nah, this is."

Jaune barely registered it, it was quick peck - a fleeting warmth. But as quickly as it came, it was gone. Followed by swift retaliation.

"You fucking slut!" Jaune moved as as Amber attacked, Vernal leaping into the trees with a chuckle before landing on one smoothly.

"Hey, finders keepers." She jeered.

"And bitches get stitches!" Amber countered.

Jaune just shook his head, touching his cheek with a small grin. Asking Vernal what it was for was tempting, but perhaps that was just her thank you.

Apparently Raven wasn't the only softie.

Jaune left them with a wave, a brief one, but it carried the longing with it. Nothing had changed drastically, he'd just be going back to the Kingdom, back to his job, back to his house with a warm bed.

And yet he knew he'd still miss this. The trees, the dirt, the hunting. Everything. He wouldn't have Raven's guidance if he ever had a question. It really did come down to him now.

This really was it.

Nothing more was said as he, Amber and Oscar left the village.

"So what now?" The youngest one asked.

Jaune laughed. "Go home, take a _looong_ nap."

"I heard that," Amber stretched, "I'm marrying my pillow when we get back."

"Hey Oscar, I was thinking about your question," Jaune looked up as he mulled it over again. It wasn't an easy answer, so he decided to just go with what he felt, "I wasn't sure how to answer at first."

Oscar raised an eyebrow, imploring him to continue.

"Um well…" Jaune folded his arms in thought, "All my ancestors became something amazing, that's what I wanted. Those stories I heard about them being great warriors. I thought I had to do the same thing to make my mark in history. But no one is going to look at the guy walking with the crowd, right?"

"Pff, trying to outshine everyone else," Amber shook her head with a laugh, "Men and their competitions. Always trying to be greater than each other."

Greatness... yeah, he liked the sound of that.

What would legends say about him as the man who discovered Remnant's greatest secrets? Uncovered lost societies, toppled its ancient mysteries and combated eldritch horrors? Every arc warrior died a hero and was hailed for their sacrifice.

But Jaune didn't want to be like that. He wanted to go up. High. Then higher, and higher still... what was the point of the wings on his back otherwise?

Every arc was a great warrior. But no Arc was the greatest adventurer… yet.

He looked at the two he walked between. It was hard to believe that, actually no, maybe it wasn't.

They were all here for their own reasons. Had their own dreams to pursue.

It felt like a lifetime, and at the same time, he'd only just now taken the first steps toward a tangible dream.

Jaune looked over the skyline, the sun steadily rising to the day that lay ahead of them. A new one. A fresh start, the end of past trials to pave a path for a new one.

He was all in. The horizon was there, waiting to be crossed. It was too late to turn back.

At first, walking down the interminable road, it felt like the end. The closing curtains. But no.

He was just getting started.

* * *

 _ **~Event Horizon~**_

* * *

Cinder stared into black.

The darkness was the first thing to greet her, the moon obscured by dark clouds to coat Mistral in its shadow. Not Cinder's ideal place to live, personally she didn't favor its climate even if she was born here. But it wasn't about what she was comfortable with, it was about what she needed to find.

The day she relaxed would be the day everything she wanted fell into place.

She hissed as her shoulder burned, gently rubbing it she bitterly remembered why she'd taken the arrow. Damn bandits. And damn Mercury for being so distracted as to not notice in time.

She should have let it skewer his neck, maybe then he'd learn not to be more aware of his surroundings.

But losing a asset like him would be stupid on her part. She needed anything she could get to push the odds in her favor.

Stupid brats. Overconfident and optimistic, they were. They needed a harsh lesson of reality.

It had taken a while to get to Mistral, and Cinder had forgotten just how huge the city was. Thankfully they'd afforded a nice enough place due to Leo - even if it was just temporary. At least, while they were here, she could gather up resources.

Was Amber here? She didn't know.

But she did know, that if she failed in her next attempt, she might not get a third chance. So she had to make it count.

It wasn't a fair world. One had to take to make their life better. That was reality.

She wouldn't be the one being taken from, not anymore. Nor her apprentices. They would learn to take as she did, so they could be strong. Right now they were weak, impressionable and sensitive.

But they'd be better. In time. Until then, Cinder tried for sleep again. She didn't like the dark - now wasn't that ironic. Some nights sleep would happily take her, others it was mercilessly defiant.

Tonight was looking like the latter.

* * *

 **Oh god, I'm crying. I actually did it.**

 **I always hated that I would give up on a fic before finishing it. I always felt so unhappy with that, knowing I had the ability to do it but never would do to my own insecurities.**

 **But I did it. I really finished a fic.**

 **So of course, there will be a sequel. But there will also be a side fic which will be called Side Quest, basically where I'll put smaller stories and moments that can't be in the main storyline. So look out for that!**

 **I cannot say when i'd launch the sequel, but know that ever since chapter 20 I have been working on it. If you leave a review, i'd love to hear your honest thoughts about the journey here. If there are things you think I could improve on in the sequel, I'd love to hear those too.**

I know I need to improve on pacing for one. So if you have any advice, I'd really appreciate the help!

 **Everyone, thank you so much. This whole fic was an adventure all on its own, one that I wasn't sure I'd see to the end. I always felt bad discontinuing stories that readers should have gotten an ending to, but with this, I feel like I followed through on the promise I made myself. But this is not the end!**

 **So I will see you guys later!**

* * *

 _ **A few weeks later...**_

Amber massaged her forehead, sluggishly opening the refrigerator. Through the cracks of early morning, she found the milk carton, shamelessly downing it as she leaned on the counter.

Ugh, work today.

Ever since they'd gotten back Jaune was even _more_ of workaholic. Granted, it was for more optimistic reasons now but still, did he know how to relax?

She was supposed to watch the new episode of Common Infirmary, damn it!

Laziness was a luxury these days. Alone with her thoughts, the closest thing she had to a lazy day would be short lived.

 _Knock, knock!_

"Who in the world?" Amber ambled to the door, "Reese, if this is you again, I swear I'm gonna -

Her eyes widened.

In all honesty, it was only a matter of time. It was never a question of if, and with arms crossed and red eyes boring into her brown, Amber sighed. "Hey… Qrow."


End file.
